Aprender a despedirse
by Ginevre
Summary: Continuación del fic "Querido diario", con permiso de la autora. Una amenaza que intenta fundir el mundo mágico y el muggle en un reino de tinieblas y terror. Y un sólo hombre para combatirla: Harry James Potter. Frente a todo ello: un amor incombustible.
1. Necesito paz

_**Capítulo 1: Necesito paz.**_

Mayo, 2.005

Esa era la tarde de domingo más soleada que Harry podía recordar de aquella primavera, que les había azotado con un aire despiadado y un frío casi polar la mayoría del tiempo. Con los bebés recién nacidos y con Bonnie, Ginny y él habían disfrutado de seis meses maravillosos de vida hogareña. Tan sólo visitaban ocasionalmente a los Sres. Weasley en la Madriguera y a sus cuñados, Hermione y Ron, pero eran muchas más las veces que todos ellos pasaban tardes agradables en casa de los Potter. Los Sres. Weasley les deleitaban con historias sobre las correrías de todos sus hijos, incluida Ginny, que se ponía colorada cada vez que sus padres recordaban lo trasto que había sido de pequeña. Harry los escuchaba siempre con una sonrisa, pero casi nunca intervenía en la conversación, salvo cuando las historias trataban de los primeros años de adolescencia de todos ellos, cuando él, al conocerlos y hacerse en un principio amigo de Ron, empezó a formar parte activa de su vida, complicándosela mucho en ciertas ocasiones, tuvo que admitir. Él no tenía historias infantiles que quisiese recordar, ni por supuesto contar, y todos sus amigos respetaban su silencio porque le conocían tan bien, que eran conscientes de la tristeza que causaban los recuerdos de su infancia. Él valoraba muchísimo aquellas tardes tranquilas, sintiendo que, por fin, podía disfrutar del amor de una familia de verdad.

Pero aquella tarde no estaba resultando típica. Muy pronto, por la mañana, Fred y George habían llegado a la casa gritando y alborotando sobre una gran fiesta que iban a organizar para esa misma tarde en su tienda de artículos de broma. Insistieron un montón para que los Potter les permitiesen llevarse a Bonnie con ellos, alegando que la tienda iba a estar llena de niños y que disfrutaría un montón. Al principio, Ginny no estuvo muy de acuerdo, temerosa de que sus bromistas hermanos no fuesen lo suficientemente capaces de hacerse cargo de la niña como es debido, pero al conocer la noticia de que también sus novias iban a asistir (Fred y George, ¿con novias? Esa noticia sorprendió y encantó a Ginny y Harry por igual) finalmente consintió. Tampoco el resto de la familia Weasley iba a estar libre esa tarde: Ron y Hermione tenían enferma a su pequeña hija, por lo que la Sra. Weasley y su marido habían marchado a pasar todo el día con su hijo y su familia.

"_En fin, - pensó Harry, complacido – hoy va a ser uno de esos días de paz, tranquilidad, sosiego… Los gemelos están durmiendo la siesta con Ginny, así que voy a tener un rato para mí solo, para relajarme en mi despacho y descansar."_

Se arrellanó en su cómodo sillón, frente al escritorio donde resolvía parte del trabajo de auror que siempre solía llevarse a casa y por el que Ginny le regañaba cariñosamente, y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, disfrutando del silencio.

"RIIIIIIIING"

Harry abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. "_¿Quién puede ser? No esperamos a nadie esta tarde. Será mejor que vaya a averiguarlo cuanto antes, antes de que los niños comiencen a alborotar si vuelve a sonar el timbre." _ Caminó hacia la puerta, aprovechando para estirar los músculos, que se le habían agarrotado, y abrió, preparado para mandar a paseo a cualquiera que osase molestarles esa tarde, pero no para asimilar la presencia de quien estaba esperando frente al portal.

- ¡Malfoy…! - exclamó, sorprendido – Tú aquí…

- ¿Puedo pasar, Potter? – Preguntó el aludido, con insistencia – Necesito hablar contigo de dos asuntos de suma importancia.

- ¿Conmigo? – Harry se extrañaba cada vez más con la situación.

- Eso he dicho.

- Pasa, pasa. Estaremos tranquilos en mi despacho – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras su inesperado invitado y le conducía después hacia su "santuario", como él se empeñaba en llamar a su despacho.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que ambos estuvieron acomodados en sendos sillones, Harry ante su mesa y Draco al otro lado, frente a él. Hasta cierto punto, la estampa que allí se reflejaba, era curiosa. Muchas brujas habrían deseado poder espiarles aunque fuese tan sólo un momento. Dos de los hombres más ricos del mundo mágico y los dos más guapos y deseados por todas las mujeres… Ambos juntos. Uno vestido con traje elegante, el otro con una bata de descanso muy sexy e insinuante sobre un pantalón de pijama… Los dos midiendo sus fuerzas mediante miradas escrutadoras.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber, Draco? – rompió el hielo Harry, finalmente, con una cordial sonrisa.

- Por esta vez no te lo rechazaré – respondió el otro, demasiado serio. Parecía atormentado.

- Bien. – comenzó Harry, ofreciéndole un vaso con el Whisky de Fuego que él mismo se servía, ahora ya muy de vez en cuando. - ¿Qué es tan importante como para que vengas a mi hogar no habiendo sido obligado por Nadia? – le pinchó.

- Déjate ahora de historias, Potter, y escucha. Sé que te va a interesar. – Entró en materia, sin más - Al morir Bellatrix y mi padre, no toda su organización se desmanteló. Hubo gente que juró seguir adelante con sus ideales de dominación de los sangre pura.

- Lo imagino – le interrumpió Harry con aires de suficiencia – siempre sucede lo mismo. Es prácticamente imposible atraparles a todos. Pero con que no jodan con sus estupideces, es suficiente. Pueden pensar lo que quieran, incluso suicidarse en honor de sus ideales, si quieren. Estoy harto de ese asunto, Draco – terminó Harry, verdaderamente hastiado.

- Calla y escucha – le respondió el otro, controlando sus nervios. – Mi padre tenía dos asesinos en la sombra de los que jamás has oído hablar, ni tú ni nadie. Se hacen llamar Leman y Horts. Pero apostaría mi mano derecha a que esos no son sus verdaderos nombres. Yo sabía de su existencia por ser el heredero de mi padre, pero nunca me permitió conocerles personalmente ni saber detalles de sus actividades. Pero puedo jurarte esto: eran los más sanguinarios y despiadados de todos sus adeptos. Realmente ellos cometieron muchos de los crímenes que se atribuyen a los mortífagos más famosos, quienes tan sólo eran peones prescindibles en manos Voldermort y más tarde de mi padre. Investigando, he descubierto que, aunque en el caso de Nadia no fueron artífices directos de la muerte de su familia, sí la planearon. – Con ello captó la atención de Harry por completo – Son ellos, Potter. Han vuelto a actuar, y esta vez por su propia cuenta.

- Malfoy, tú deliras – se burló Harry, con sorna – No ha habido asesinatos últimamente, te lo puedo asegurar. El panorama mágico está calmado, incluso demasiado…

- Puntualiza, Potter. No ha habido asesinatos en la comunidad mágica "decente". Pero sí los ha habido en las bajas esferas. Eso yo te lo puedo asegurar a ti – le respondió a Harry, recalcando con fuerza esta última frase. – La persona que escuchó la conversación por la que yo sé todo esto, ya no respira en este mundo. Tendrás que reconocer que mis contactos siempre han sido menos… "ingenuos" que los tuyos. – Harry se revolvió en su asiento con esta última frase.

- Te lo permito porque eres el prometido de mi hermana y el padre de su hijo, Malfoy – le apuntó con el dedo, amenazadoramente.

- Por lo que sea – dijo Draco con un gesto de desprecio. – Su plan es tomar el control del mundo mágico entrando aparentemente en política.

- ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo eso, si puede saberse?

- Que esta vez su abanderado, su cabeza visible… – hizo una pausa teatral para dar más dramatismo a lo que estaba a punto de decir – es un muggle.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No me jodas, hombre! ¡A ti te ha dado demasiado el sol esta mañana! ¿Un muggle? ¿De qué demonios va a servirles un muggle para conquistar el mundo mágico?

- Quieren introducir a los magos de pleno derecho en el mundo muggle, Harry – al auror no le pasó desapercibido que en esa frase pronunció su nombre de pila por primera vez en toda la conversación - ¿Imaginas lo que eso significa? ¡No tener que ocultar nunca más nuestros poderes ante los muggles! ¡Actuar a nuestro antojo cuando, como y ante quien queramos!...

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – Gritó Harry, escandalizado, a la vez que se levantaba de su sillón para quedar a unos centímetros de su rubio interlocutor – Nos llevaría a la autodestrucción… Si se rompe el equilibrio entre ambos mundos, el caos se adueñaría de todo hasta que sucumbiéramos, unos y otros. – Dijo Harry, desesperado.

- Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, o al menos lo intuimos – continuó Draco, sin inmutarse – pero hay gente, sobre todo gente sin muchas luces, que lo único que ve es que ahora todos sus poderes están regulados y restringidos y que si sucediese lo que acabo de contarte, esto cambiaría sustancialmente su posición. Reconócelo, Potter, las personas piensan, las masas son dirigidas. Si consiguen crear una conciencia generalizada de liberación, no hace falta que te diga que el Ministerio deberá detenerlos, aún a costa de otra guerra civil.

- Por Merlín, - dijo Harry, mirando a su invitado directamente a los ojos, y abatido, se sinceró con él – estoy cansado, Malfoy, muy cansado. Mi vida ha sido una constante lucha, siempre he tenido que pelear duro por tener aquello que cualquier persona tiene desde pequeño: un poco de cariño, una familia… Con once años ya luchaba por mi propia vida y la de los que me importan… Y ahora que por fin he alcanzado la paz junto a los que amo, volver a luchar significa tener que volverme a ganar el derecho a tenerla. Nunca es suficiente…

- Te comprendo, Harry, ahora yo también tengo alguien por quien realmente deseo luchar… - mantuvo su mirada por unos instantes, pero al momento volvió a ser el rubio descarado de siempre. – He venido a tu casa porque, al menos por el momento, quiero que seamos tú y yo los que controlemos el asunto. No confío en nadie del Ministerio, nada más que en ti, - acalló el inminente comentario de Harry con una mirada furibunda - y entre la gente de mi padre, ya no soy "demasiado" popular. ¿Cuento con tu apoyo?

Harry le dio la espalda, situándose frente a la ventana de su despacho, que daba al jardín. Se mesó los cabellos, pensativo, mientras fijaba la vista en un pequeño pajarillo que se había posado en el alféizar de la ventana, juguetón. Draco respetó su silencio, expectante. De repente, se giró situándose de nuevo frente a él, decidido.

- Cuenta con ello. Quiero que me informes detalladamente de todo lo que sabes y que tracemos un plan de actuación cuanto antes. Yo averiguaré todo lo que pueda.

- Bien, pero no hoy. No le he dicho nada a Nadia sobre mi salida. No puedo demorarme mucho en volver.

- Lo entiendo – sonrió Harry al recordar a su "hermanita" – Pero, si no recuerdo mal, al entrar me has hablado de dos asuntos. ¿No es cierto? ¿Cuál es el otro?

El rubio titubeó, sin decidirse a hablar del otro problema que le había llevado hasta la casa del que había sido, en otros tiempos, su mayor enemigo y al que ahora debía agradecer en parte su libertad, cosa que, en el fondo, no le molestaba tanto, ni mucho menos, como él había esperado.

- Es sobre Nadia – se decidió al fin.

- ¿Nadia? – Respondió Harry, preocupado - ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? ¿Va bien su embarazo?

- ¿Crees que si yo hubiese hecho daño a tu hermana vendría a contártelo a ti? – se burló Draco, sarcástico. – Su embarazo va perfectamente, Potter.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Nadia? ¡Habla! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que me pones nervioso!

- ¿Nervioso el gran Potter? ¿El niño que vivió? Sí – se calmó finalmente Draco, adoptando de nuevo el semblante triste con el que había llegado – tú siempre has sabido preocuparte por los que amas, no como yo… - Harry alucinaba, no esperaba tanta sincera amargura por su parte.

- Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Qué sucede? – le animó, conciliador.

- Ella me oculta algo, Harry, algo importante, tanto como para destrozar nuestra relación. Lo sé. – comenzó el rubio, abatido.

- ¡Eso no puede ser, Draco! ¡Ella te adora! ¡Te va a dar un hijo y os casaréis en cuanto nazca! – le dijo, totalmente incrédulo, pero la mirada de profundo dolor del otro le hizo guardar silencio por un momento y no tomar a la ligera sus palabras - ¿Me estás insinuando que Nadia te engaña con otro? – dijo finalmente, temeroso de la respuesta.

- No lo sé, Harry. Me niego a creer eso. Pero lo cierto es que ella guarda un secreto que nos está distanciando cada vez más y no sé cuánto tiempo podremos seguir juntos si no confía en mí y me lo cuenta, sea lo que sea. Ya sé que en el pasado he sido despreciable con todos vosotros, que he sido un borde y os he querido hacer daño, mucho daño…- tomó aire para serenar su voz quebrada - Te voy a rogar una única vez en esta vida, Potter, tenlo por seguro, y esa vez es ahora, y ni siquiera por mí, sino por ella, porque me moriré si la pierdo de esta manera, sin saber qué le sucede y si puedo hacer algo por hacerla feliz, aunque sea alejarme de su lado.

- Pero, ¿qué…?

- No lo sé, Harry. A mí me lo niega todo, pero lo cierto es que ya no somos una pareja, en ninguno de los sentidos, ni siquiera me abraza, prácticamente no permite que me acerque a ella…

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿No le habrás pegado en el pasado y ahora te teme…? Mira que te mato.

- ¿Cómo voy a pegar a la mujer que amo? Ella merece que la adoren en un pedestal, no que la lastimen, pedazo de animal. – Harry alucinaba en colores. Sabía que Draco quería a su hermana, por eso se iba a casar con ella e iban a tener un hijo en común, pero en público se comportaba extremadamente frío y distante a su lado.

- Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes. Hace tiempo que no hemos conversado a solas. Aprovecharé para quedar con ella con ese pretexto y le sonsacaré todo lo que pueda.

- Gracias, Harry. Esto sí que jamás podré agradecértelo suficiente…

- Como te he repetido varias veces, lo único que ansío es tener paz, Draco, que todas las personas a las que amo sean felices, poder sonreír con mi familia sin miedo a nada… Porque la amas, y por otras cosas – Harry le ofreció una sonrisa sincera – te respeto, aunque no lo creas.

- Yo también te respeto, Potter– le respondió el otro, incómodo – pero no me pidas nunca que te lo repita – terminó con una ácida sonrisa.

- Bien, tú y yo tenemos un trato. No, dos tratos. Así que espero que nos pongamos pronto en contacto.

De pronto, la puerta del despacho, que Harry había cerrado cuidadosamente para que no fuesen molestados, se abrió y Ginny la atravesó, todavía medio dormida.

- ¿Quién ha hecho sonar el timbre hace un rato, amor? Me ha costado horrores volver a dormir a Alan y Amy – al darse cuenta de que su esposo no se encontraba solo en la habitación, se detuvo – Draco, qué placer tenerte aquí, ¿y Nadia?

- Buenas tardes, Ginny. Yo también me alegro de verte – la saludó, amablemente. – Nadia está en casa, no ha podido venir. Además, yo he venido a tratar asuntos de trabajo con Potter, no de placer.

- Bueno, salúdala de mi parte – respondió ella, resignada a soportar sus frases ácidas y cortantes – No tardes mucho, mi vida – le dijo a su marido, guiñándole un ojo, y salió del despacho volviéndolos a dejar a solas.

Draco se levantó del sillón, se puso nuevamente la gabardina que había dejado colgada de cualquier forma en el perchero de la entrada y cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar la casa, se giró y con una sonrisa sincera, dijo:

- Tienes una hermosa familia, Harry.

- Y tú vas camino de conseguirla también…- le respondió Harry, agradecido, aunque no pudo evitar advertirle implícitamente sobre su hermana - … si sabes conservarla.

- Es cierto – le respondió el rubio, conteniendo un breve ataque de rabia, aunque comprendió que el otro no quería hacerle daño, sino que había sacado su vena protectora con la que era lo más cercano a una familia que podía tener, a parte de los Weasley y la que él mismo había creado. – Nos vemos, Potter.

- Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Harry quedó a solas en su despacho. Una gran sombra gris había enturbiado su ánimo desde la conversación que acababa de mantener con Draco Malfoy. Volver a hablar de los mortífagos le recordó irremediablemente la última batalla que habían tenido con ellos, donde Ginny casi perdió la vida. Su corazón se encogió y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima rodara por su mejilla izquierda. Aquellos acontecimientos eran demasiado recientes, todavía. Se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y, apoyando sus brazos en el alféizar, cerró los ojos, perdido en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos… De pronto, sintió un calor muy especial acariciando su cuello. Unos brazos cariñosos le rodearon el torso, mientras unos suaves labios besaron su cuello con ternura. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sin mover ni un solo músculo, tan sólo disfrutando del momento. Después se giró lentamente, enamorado, para acoger entre sus brazos a la mujer que le había causado tanto deleite: su esposa, su amante… su mujer.

- ¿Qué te sucede, amor mío? – le preguntó Ginny, observando su semblante serio - ¿Has discutido otra vez con Draco?

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – dijo él, aparentando sorpresa e inocencia.

- Como si jamás lo hubieses hecho… - contestó ella, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la estratagema de él.

- Esta vez, no. – la abrazaba con inmenso amor, pero seguía tan serio como al principio.

– Gin…

- Dime, cariño.

- ¿Tú me amarás siempre?

- ¿A qué viene eso, tontito? – respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero comenzando a preocuparse por la actitud de su marido. - ¿Crees que todos los problemas que hemos superado para estar juntos no demuestran suficientemente la solidez de nuestro amor?

- Gin… Draco me ha confesado que Nadia y él tienen graves problemas. – Ginny le miró a los ojos, incrédula – Al parecer, Nadia le rechaza como… hombre.

-Mi vida, ten en cuenta que ella está al principio de su embarazo. Si tiene problemas de salud, no es raro que no tenga ganas de juerga – le respondió, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- No es eso, Gin. Él me ha dicho que no permite que se le acerque, ni que le bese… Le trata tan sólo como amigo – terminó él, desconcertado.

- Es raro, Harry… ¿No se han peleado? ¿No le habrá pillado ella con otra…?

- Él me ha asegurado que no existe ninguna causa que él conozca para que Nadia actúe de esa manera. Está muy alterado, deberías haber escuchado nuestra conversación… Espera que ella le deje en cualquier momento o que él mismo no pueda aguantar mucho más la situación y cometa una locura… - Decidió omitir, al menos por el momento, el asunto del nuevo repunte de violencia de los mortífagos y sus planes de conquista. No quería alarmarla sin conocer exactamente el alcance del problema.

- ¿Quieres que sea yo quien hable con ella?

- No, vida mía, - respondió él, abrazándola más fuerte – yo hablaré con ella. Tan sólo quería saber si Nadia os ha comentado algo a Hermione o a ti, sé lo amigas y confidentes que sois las unas de las otras.

- No, cielo. - dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, pero extrañada – Es la primera noticia que tengo. Bien, amor, habla con ella, pero no le presiones. Ya sabes cómo os ponéis los dos cuando discutís sobre su relación con Draco. Eres un troglodita – le reprendió ella, bromeando. – Y no te preocupes más por el tema, amor. Seguro que tan sólo es un mal entendido. Ya sabes cómo son los mal entendidos… - le insinuó, introduciendo ambas manos entre su bata y acariciando su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Cómo son los malentendidos, Sra. Potter? – le preguntó él, con malicia.

- Yo me enfado…- comenzó ella, desatándole el nudo de la bata y dejando que resbalase hasta el suelo desde los brazos de él, dejando al descubierto su musculoso y bien formado torso – tú te enfadas… – deslizó su dedo índice por el pecho de su marido, suavemente – sacas el macho que llevas dentro… - esta vez fueron sus labios los que llevaron al cielo a un Harry totalmente entregado a la pasión– me vuelves loca de deseo… - trató de seguir provocándole, pero fue él quien se le adelantó. Con un ligero movimiento, la alzó en el aire, llevándola encima de la mesa del despacho, donde la depositó suavemente y comenzó a besar su cuello, haciéndola gemir de placer.

- ¿Y? – preguntó él, deslizando sus manos bajo la camiseta de la pelirroja sin darle tregua, para acariciar sus senos.

- ¡Cielos, Potter! ¿Cómo puedes hacer que siempre caiga rendida a tus pies? – ronroneó ella, tratando de bajar el pantalón del pijama de él sin ningún miramiento.

- Amándote como te amo… princesa… - susurró a su oído mientras la desnudaba con expertos y sensuales movimientos. – Te estás cuidando, ¿verdad? ¿Gin?

- Calla y ámame o arderé en este fuego sin remedio – lo acercó más a su cuerpo, totalmente derretida.

- Mi diosa, mi reina… - dijo él, terminando de quitarse los bóxer – voy a hacerte experimentar el paraíso.

- Lo estoy deseando – le respondió. Hazlo ya, Harry, o te mato.

- Adoro cuando me deseas – cumplió su deseo con un placer incomparable, rindiéndose por entero a la única mujer que había amado, amaba y amaría en toda su vida.

**Notas de Ginevre:**

**Ante todo: este fic va dedicado a pottershop, la autora del fic llamado "Querido diario" en que está basada esta continuación (id: 3791437). He tratado de ponerme en contacto con ella pero no ha habido manera posible y no he recibido contestación. Si lees esto, por favor, permíteme hacerte un homenaje contando la historia que tú misma me has inspirado. Eres la mejor.**

**Para todos los demás que lo leáis, por favor, primero leed el fic "Querido diario" o no os enteraréis de nada. Espero que os guste. Y por favor, mandadme reviews con vuestra opinión, sea la que sea. Os lo agradeceré.**


	2. Noticias inquietantes

_**Capítulo 2: Noticias inquietantes.**_

Harry entró en el Ministerio muy contento y relajado. Ese fin de semana había sido casi idílico, y pensaba "casi" porque las noticias que le había traído Malfoy le habían causado cierto desasosiego, que con el paso de las horas, se había calmado un poquito. Harry tenía la esperanza de que quizá Draco estuviera exagerando con el tema de esos dos mortífagos y que todo podía quedarse finalmente en una falsa alarma. Pero su corazón y su razón le empujaban a estar alerta. Sentía que algo no andaba bien. Trató de despejar las oscuras nubes de su mente y sonrió. Pero la sonrisa le duró los dos minutos que tardó en llegar a su despacho. En la puerta le estaban esperando varios de sus compañeros, con semblante de funeral.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? – preguntó Harry, animado.

- ¿No has leído El Profeta esta mañana, Harry? – respondieron ellos, asombrados.

- Yo no leo esa basura – Harry sintió que ya le habían aguado la mañana. Cada vez que escuchaba hablar de ese periodicucho, la ira y el desprecio le embargaban. - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¡Contádmelo y dejaos de tonterías!

- Se trata de Kingsley – comenzó uno de ellos – esta mañana ha sido apuñalado repetidas veces por un par de desconocidos.

- ¿Kingsley? ¿Apuñalado? ¿Qué es eso de apuñalado? – Harry estaba atónito - ¿Qué hacía Kingsley en los barrios muggles?

- No estaba en los barrios muggles, Harry – repuso un compañero, asustado – el intento de asesinato ha sucedido en las inmediaciones del Ministerio. – Harry no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando – lo ha encontrado Smiles por casualidad – dijo, señalando a uno de sus compañeros – estaba tirado en la parte trasera, junto a los contenedores de basura.

- Escuché gemidos – interrumpió Smiles, todavía conmocionado – Al principio pensé que se trataba de un gato lastimado. Di la vuelta para comprobarlo y le encontré allí, tirado entre basura, cubierto de sangre.

- ¿Está… muerto? – preguntó Harry, por fin, temiendo la respuesta.

- No, Harry, está en San Mungo. Está consciente, pero los médicos temen por su vida. Han sido varias puñaladas y alguna de ellas ha afectado a partes vitales.

- ¡Me voy a San Mungo! – Gritó Harry mientras salía por la puerta a todo correr - ¡Esto es grave! ¡Extremad la vigilancia tanto dentro como fuera del Ministerio! ¡Detened a cualquier persona que encontréis merodeando por las inmediaciones y os parezca sospechosa! ¡Ya tendremos tiempo después de pedir disculpas si nos equivocamos! ¡Pero la integridad del Ministerio es prioritaria! – desapareció como una exhalación.

- Es un líder nato – reflexionó Smiles hacia sus compañeros – No me ha dado tiempo de transmitirle las órdenes de Kingsley, pero no hace falta. Él mismo se las dará de primera mano.

- Tienes razón – comentó otro de ellos – Hagamos lo que dice y esperemos noticias. No creo que tarde en volver.

&

Ron se levantó de la cama como si no hubiese dormido nada. Realmente así había sido. Rose había pasado todo el día anterior con alta fiebre y aunque durante la noche parecía haber remitido un poco su enfermedad, Hermione y él no habían podido descansar. Se habían turnado para ir a la habitación de su hija cada media hora para ver cómo se encontraba y si necesitaba atenciones. Al final la niña sí había descansado pero ellos se sentían destrozados. El pelirrojo se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya su esposa estaba terminando de desayunar para marcharse al trabajo. Al verlo entrar, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa, que le embelesó y eliminó como por arte de magia parte del cansancio acumulado.

- Buenos días, amor – le saludó ella, mirándole con adoración a pesar de la mala pinta que llevaba él. Le ofreció tostadas con mantequilla y un zumo de melocotón, que él aceptó, agradecido – no he querido despertarte, para que descansaras unos minutos más antes de ir al entrenamiento. Te iba a avisar antes de marcharme. Tu padre ya se ha llevado a la niña para que pase el día con tu madre – él le devolvió la sonrisa, enamorado.

- ¿Sabes que eres la esposa más guapa, atenta y maravillosa que conozco? – la abrazó, mimoso.

- Como si hubieses conocido otra – respondió ella, fingiendo reproche – que no me entere yo de que me ocultas algo, Ron Weasley.

- OH, Herms, qué injusta eres, trataba de echarte un piropo… - parecía un gatito abandonado.

- Lo sé, tonto, pero me encanta hacerte rabiar… Ya sabes cuánto te amo.

- Yo más, mi vida.

- No, yo más, amor.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente y de pronto estallaron en carcajadas. "Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán", pensaron, encantados.

De pronto, a Ron le llamó la atención una imagen en movimiento que había en el periódico El Profeta, que Hermione había dejado encima de la mesa, todavía sin leer: en primer plano aparecía un hombre tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, al que Ron creyó reconocer.

- ¿Ese no es Kingsley, el jefe de Harry? – llamó la atención de Hermione, alterado, mientras engullía su desayuno de forma voraz.

- A ver… - respondió su mujer a la vez que le quitaba el periódico de las manos – Sí, es Kingsley, sin duda. ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

- Ahora no tenemos tiempo de leer la noticia – dijo el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de que a ambos se les estaba haciendo tarde – Mejor visitaré a Harry después del trabajo. Él nos informará de primera mano. ¿Sabes, amor? – Dijo a su mujer, con cara de tristeza – Echo de menos a Harry – su mujer le miró, sorprendida – Es cierto, cariño. Últimamente, siempre que le veo estamos rodeados de gente – Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche – No es que me moleste que Ginny y tú estéis con nosotros – se apresuró a añadir Ron – tan sólo es que echo de menos una buena conversación entre hombres.

- Para haceros los machos, dirás.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer? – Le reprochó él, en tono de broma - ¡Nos tenéis completamente dominados!

- Como debe ser, maridito – ronroneó ella, abrazándole y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¡No hagas trampa! ¡Manipuladora!

- No me engañas, mi vida. Lo que más os gusta de nosotras es que os manipulemos a nuestro antojo, que os usemos, haceros nuestros… - mientras le decía esto, le daba besos en el cuello, completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

- Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas, mi vida… - respondió él, hechizado.

- ¿Ves como es cierto? – se separó de él, entre risas.

- Esta noche vas a tenerme que explicar todo esto, no te escaparás.

- ¿Quién quiere escaparse?

- ¡OH, Merlín! – esta noche debe ser para nosotros. Espero con toda mi alma que Rose vuelva a estar sana hoy, o me moriré sin remedio… por ti.

- Eres un cielo, mi vida – le dio un último beso, antes de marcharse a trabajar – Por cierto – reflexionó ella en el último momento – Queda con Harry. Os hará bien a los dos. – Marchó guiñándole un ojo, con picardía.

- Esta mujer me vuelve loco – dijo Ron para sí mismo antes de irse al trabajo también.

&

Harry entró corriendo en San Mungo. Se dirigió a recepción y, alterado, preguntó:

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Jefe de Aurores, el Sr. Kingsley?

- Nadie puede verle. - le respondió una enfermera sin dignarse siquiera a mirarle – Está incomunicado en prevención de un nuevo ataque. Así que márchese por donde ha venido.

- Escúcheme – comenzó Harry, en un tono aparentemente amable pero que encubría una amenaza – O me dice dónde está o yo mismo le buscaré, y eso no creo que le agrade… - terminó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- A mí no me venga con… - comenzó ella, alzando su vista finalmente para encararse con el descarado que estaba cuestionando su autoridad – ¿Sr. Potter? – le miró sorprendida, atragantándose. Harry le ofreció una sonrisa, esta vez de conciliadora. – Perdone, Sr. Potter, creí que era uno de esos periodistas que no paran de importunar. El Sr. Kingsley dejó bien claro que si usted venía a verle, le dejásemos pasar de forma prioritaria.

- Eso está mejor. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

- ¡Harry! – Escuchó, de pronto – Esperaba tu llegada – un sanador le estrechó la mano con un apretón cordial, casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar – Allí donde hay asuntos de aurores, está Harry Potter.

- Smith – respondió Harry, finalmente, al apretón - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Nos prometiste que vendrías a casa a visitarnos y no lo has hecho.

- Perdona – se disculpó el otro, sintiendo culpabilidad – No creí que me estuvieseis invitando en serio. Casi todos los pacientes lo hacen cuando les curamos alguna enfermedad. Es una forma de agradecimiento, pero no suele decirse de corazón.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Casi se ofendió Harry - ¡Salvaste la vida de mi esposa, devolviéndome la felicidad! ¡Te lo debemos todo, Smith!

- No me debes nada, Harry, ni tú ni nadie. Ese es mi trabajo.

- Es cierto que tu trabajo es sanar a la gente, pero tú luchaste contra la enfermedad de Ginny sin rendirte jamás, incluso cuando la sensatez decía que no había nada que hacer y su familia casi habíamos tirado la toalla. Tú nos diste esperanzas y finalmente la salvaste. Creíste en tu trabajo y lo cumpliste con éxito. No todos tus compañeros de profesión pueden decir lo mismo de sí mismos.

- Agradezco de corazón escuchar estas palabras, Harry – le dijo el otro, azorado – y te prometo que un día que tenga libre iré a visitaros y a ver cómo han crecido esas ricuras que tienes por hijos. – Pero no has venido por eso, me temo. Ven, te llevaré a la habitación de tu jefe. – Ambos desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos.

- Kingsley – saludó al herido cuando por fin entró en su habitación - ¡Tienes buen aspecto!- trató de animarle, mientras ocultaba el profundo impacto que le había causado su estado de salud. Yacía prácticamente desnudo, cubierto por una sábana de cintura para abajo. El resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, algunas de ellas con pequeñas manchas de sangre, que seguía supurando de las heridas. Tenía la cara hinchada y amoratada en varios sitios y tan sólo era capaz de ver a través de su ojo derecho. El izquierdo prácticamente estaba oculto tras la hinchazón.

- No me jodas – bufó el otro, tratando de sonreír, pero el dolor que le producía cualquier movimiento hizo que se arrepintiera de haberlo intentado – Esta vez me han jodido bien, Harry.

- ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿A quién tengo que hacérselo pagar? Dímelo y te juro que esta noche dormirá en Azkaban – le pidió Harry, completamente serio y decidido a cumplir su promesa.

- No sé quién ha sido, Harry. Tan sólo tuve tiempo de entrever a dos hombres, cubiertos con sendas capuchas, que se abalanzaban sobre mí. Mientras uno me inmovilizaba a conciencia, el otro se dedicó ha hacerme esta obra de arte. – Era bueno que no hubiese perdido el sentido del humor – No me registraron en busca de dinero, ni me dijeron una palabra. Su objetivo era yo, querían matarme. Y tengo que admitir que eran profesionales. Aunque lleve años siendo una rata de oficina, todavía conservo mis facultades y no es nada fácil sorprenderme de esta manera. Tan sólo me salvé porque fingí haber muerto, por nada más. Ralenticé los latidos del corazón y contuve la respiración hasta que casi exploté. No me costó demasiado, realmente me encontraba más en el otro mundo que en este.

- Pondremos a todos nuestros agentes en este caso y voy a desempolvar todos nuestros contactos fuera del Ministerio. Estoy seguro de que no tardaremos en hallar algún dato que nos ponga sobre su pista. Esto no quedará así, te lo aseguro.

- Bien, Harry, haz lo que consideres oportuno, pero no enfoques todas nuestras fuerzas en encontrarles. El Departamento de Aurores debe cumplir con su trabajo principal: proteger a todos los ciudadanos y garantizar su seguridad en la medida de lo posible. Yo tan sólo soy un ciudadano más. No lo olvides. En cuanto vuelvas al Ministerio, quiero que tomes posesión de mi despacho y organices el Departamento para que siga funcionando con total normalidad.

- ¿Tomar posesión de tu despacho? Puedo encargarme del asunto desde el mío.

- Vamos a ver, Potter – le dijo el otro, con paciencia – si vas a ser el nuevo Jefe de Aurores en funciones, debes dejar bien claro desde el principio quién manda en el Departamento.

- ¿Quieres que yo…? – preguntó el moreno, totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te hice venir de Australia porque eres el peor auror que he conocido… y con la cantidad de buenísimos aurores que teníamos aquí? – le respondió el otro, con sorna – Vamos Harry, esto tenía que llegar, aunque yo no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, ¡joder!

- Pero mis compañeros…

- Todos lo saben ya. Creía que Smiles te lo habría contado y que habías venido a hablarme sobre ese asunto.

- Nada más enterarme vine corriendo, Kigsley. Prácticamente no hablé con Smiles ni con ninguno de los demás – se disculpó el auror – estaba frenético por conocer tu estado en persona y que me dieses información para atrapar a esos hijos de puta.

- Te lo agradezco – le dijo de corazón - ¡Pero ahora ve a cumplir con tu deber! ¡El Departamento de Aurores es el orgullo del mundo mágico! ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? Aquí estoy atendido por profesionales y tú molestas más que otra cosa. – Harry le miró, con reproche.

- Sí, señor. Cuando vuelva al Departamento se sentirá orgulloso de mí – le respondió de forma marcial, cosa que nunca hacía con él, ya que eran conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo y Kingsley había enseñado a Harry alguno de sus trucos.

- A ver si es verdad – le respondió, con dureza – Ah, y Harry – le llamó cuando el otro ya había dado por terminada su conversación y se disponía a marchar – Confío en ti.

- Gracias, Kingsley – le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa – Cúrate cuanto antes.

&

Harry se sentó en el sillón del despacho de Kingsley y observó la mesa. Era típica: había documentos ordenadamente apilados al fondo, pendientes de comprobación. Varios expedientes sobre los últimos casos que estaban investigando figuraban en el centro, en primer plano. Una pluma reposaba encima de ellos. Le llamó especialmente la atención una foto de la familia de Kingsley, que le sonreía desde la izquierda. El corazón se le encogió. En resumen: el despacho de Kingsley era, a efectos prácticos, igual que el suyo propio, aunque un poco más ostentoso. Pero Harry se sentía extraño. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que, durante unos cuantos meses (ya que las heridas de su jefe tardarían en sanar, pues habían sido producidas por artefactos muggles, sucios y primitivos, pero inmensamente destructivos), iba a estar al frente del Departamento de Aurores de Inglaterra, uno de los más famosos, eficientes y eficaces de todo el mundo mágico. Sentía una mezcla de alegría y tristeza por igual. Él hubiera deseado que los acontecimientos se desarrollasen de otra manera. Pero no había nada que hacer. Todos sus compañeros le habían felicitado. Hace casi un año, cuando llegó al Departamento, todos asumieron que el auror más famoso que existe acabaría teniendo un puesto de renombre y responsabilidad. Ya no sólo por la buena publicidad que eso da al Departamento en sí, sino porque sus propios éxitos le preceden: hasta la fecha, el caso en el que Harry James Potter ha intervenido, se ha resuelto con un éxito rotundo para el Departamento de Aurores implicado. Es el hombre más inteligente, osado y testarudo de todos ellos. Jamás se conforma con un fracaso, ni siquiera con un éxito a medias. Hubo quién lo aceptó a regañadientes, pero todos tuvieron que reconocer las increíbles dotes de su colega y finalmente decidieron hacer buen uso de ellas sin celos ni rencores, al menos en apariencia.

Tratando de ordenar sus ideas para impartir las órdenes necesarias, Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el despacho. Se detuvo ante un espejo de pared y observó la habitación a través de él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se vio sorprendido por el reflejo de una faz que no era la suya. Dio un respingo. La cara le sonrió, visiblemente divertida.

- ¡Si vuelves a hacerme esto sin avisar te parto la cara! ¡Capullo! – gritó Harry, muy enfadado.

- Vamos, Potter. – me jugaría la vida tan sólo por volver a ver la cara de pringado que has puesto – respondieron desde el espejo, con una risotada.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡No vengas a tocarme las narices porque hoy no estoy para aguantar tus tonterías! ¿No había otra forma de ponerte en contacto conmigo?

- Sabes que no. No puedo aparecer dentro del Ministerio. Ya conoces las estrictas medidas de protección que tenéis instaladas contra eso. Por cierto, las noticias vuelan. Ya todo el mundo sabe que eres el flamante nuevo Jefe de Aurores. Qué oportuno. Esto favorecerá nuestras indagaciones.

- ¿Piensas alguna vez en alguien que no seas tú mismo y tus propios intereses? – le provocó el otro, todavía enfadado.

- Pienso en acostarme contigo todas las noches – se burló el otro – Lo de esta mañana pinta mal, Harry – cambió de tema, poniéndose serio – ese es el tipo de trabajo que entusiasma a Leman y Horts.

- ¡Pero ha sido perpetrado con medios muggles! – objetó Harry.

- A ellos les importa una mierda cómo asesinen. Es más, cuanto más variados y retorcidos sean sus métodos, más disfrutan. Te lo puedo asegurar.

- Pero si lo que intentan es introducirnos en el mundo muggle, ¿para qué les sirve poner a la opinión pública en contra de los muggles? – se extrañó Harry. Algo no estaba encajando bien en todo ese asunto.

- Eso no lo sé, Harry. Tan sólo te aviso: yo no descartaría a estos dos como supuestos asesinos. Es más, los pondría los primeros de la lista a investigar. Hazme caso, sé lo que digo.

- Haré como dices, Draco. Te mantendré informado.

De pronto, una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta cerrada del despacho.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás ahí? – Llamó Nadia, que seguía ejerciendo como secretaria de Harry a pesar de su embarazo - ¡Harry! ¡Me ha parecido escuchar la voz de Draco! ¿Está contigo? ¿Puedo entrar?

- ¡Espera un momento, Nadia!– respondió Harry, tratando de no dejarla entrar – Por favor, desaparece – pidió al otro en un susurro – no es momento de tener que dar explicaciones sobre porqué no has solicitado hablar conmigo personalmente, como las personas "decentes", te has aparecido en el espejo de Kingsley y yo no he dado la alarma. Y todavía es más difícil explicárselo a tu novia, con lo mal que nos llevamos, sobre todo delante de ella.

- Tienes razón. Te informaré si tengo novedades, Potter. Y lo mismo te pido.

- Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra – terminó Harry, molesto.

Una vez la efigie de Draco se hubo esfumado del espejo, Harry esperó unos segundos para dar permiso a Nadia para que entrara y cuando lo hizo, él fingió haber estado analizando un expediente de suma importancia.

- Hola, Nad. Dime ¿qué necesitas? – le sonrió, afable.

- ¿Estaba Draco contigo? – preguntó ella, mirando escrutadoramente hacia todas partes.

- Malfoy, ¿conmigo? ¿Para qué coño tendría que estar aquí ese capullo?

- No empecemos, Harry. He escuchado voces y entre ellas me ha parecido oír la de Draco. Pero tienes razón. Si hubiese venido, lo habría hecho para hablar conmigo y no contigo. Contigo tan sólo discute. – Harry le sostuvo la mirada de forma beatífica, como si jamás hubiese roto un plato - ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Nadia, como puedes ver, estoy totalmente solo. Las voces no procedían de aquí. Ya sabes que este edificio es muy viejo y que las paredes a veces dan eco de conversaciones que se producen en despachos bastante distantes entre sí.

- Será eso – aceptó Nadia, ante la evidencia, porque no tenía más remedio, pero no quedó totalmente convencida.

- Nadia, estás obsesionada. Ya ves y oyes a Malfoy en todas partes… ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? - preguntó ella, aparentemente sorprendida – Nada. Por cierto, Sr. Jefe de Aurores, felicidades por tu ascenso. – trató ella de desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros.

- A otro perro con ese hueso, Nadia. Sabes que es provisional. Y no me cambies de tema. Te conozco demasiado bien y cuando tratas de liarme es porque he dado en el clavo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes problemas con el tipo ese? – le insistió Harry, con una mirada dura.

- No es algo que te interese – ella trataba de evadir el tema por todos los medios posibles – Si tenemos problemas o no es algo que queda entre él y yo.

- No pretendía entrometerme – le dijo él, anonadado – sabes que te adoro, Nadia. Tan sólo me intereso por tu bienestar. Pero si es lo que deseas, no volveré a preguntar.

- No es eso… - se arrepintió ella por haber tratado a su amigo con tanto desdén – Sabes que tu cariño y tu preocupación son importantes para mí…

- ¿Entonces? – insistió él, más preocupado todavía.

- Está bien, pesado. Hablaremos de esto. Pero no aquí. Esta tarde me pasaré por tu casa. Pero te advierto una cosa: escuches lo que escuches, que la conversación no salga de tu despacho. ¿Entendido?

- No voy a prometerte nada, Nad, porque no creo que entre nosotros sea necesario. – Le habló él, con cariño - Soy tu hermano, ¿o no?

- Por supuesto – sonrió ella por primera vez en toda la conversión, siguiendo la "broma" privada de ambos.

- Por cierto. ¿Cuándo vas a cogerte la baja?

- ¿Le resulto inútil, Sr. Jefe de Aurores? – respondió ella, ofendida.

- Deja ya de estar a la defensiva. Tengo planes para ti. Escucha atentamente porque esto es lo que hay y nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. No vas a volver a trabajar en mi Departamento, repito, no vas a volver a trabajar en mi Departamento, a no ser que tengas el título de Auror. Así que vas a coger la baja ya mismo, remunerada, por supuesto, yo me encargo de eso. Vas a salir por esa puerta, y te vas a inscribir en el Curso de Aurores, el cual vas a aprovechar al máximo porque cuando vuelvas a traspasar esta puerta, y esté quien esté detrás de esta mesa de despacho, te echaré de una patada a la calle si no vienes con el título de Auror. ¿Me has entendido? Si he de permitir que arriesgues tu vida, al menos que sea con la formación necesaria – terminó él, resignado a saber que ella jamás se marcharía del Departamento y que seguiría involucrándose en las misiones más peligrosas.

- ¿Es esa su última palabra, Sr. Potter? – preguntó ella, sorprendida y ofendida por igual.

- Lo es – aseguró él, más firme que nunca.

- Bien, recogeré mis cosas. ¡Y puede que no vuelva nunca! – le gritó en un arranque de ira.

- Eso depende de usted, señorita Puddle – respondió Harry, harto ya de su rebeldía.

Nadia salió sin decir ni una palabra más, dejando a Harry dolido, pero para nada arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Estaba convencido de que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor para ella y que algún día esa testaruda se daría cuenta. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que, con un hijo del que cuidar, ella siguiera jugando a ser auror con total impunidad. O era auror o no lo era, pero los jueguecitos se habían terminado.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Se lamentó Harry, preocupado - ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? – sin darse cuenta, se frotó el pecho. Durante un segundo, le había traspasado una punzada de dolor, dejándole casi sin aliento. Se recuperó al momento y lo olvidó, sin darle la menor importancia. Tenía demasiados asuntos que resolver.

**Notas:**

Infinitas gracias a todos los que habéis enviado reviews, me han hecho muy feliz, especialmente el de Joanne. Me emocioné tanto al leer su review que de poco me da algo. Gracias, maestra. Va por ti. Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo. No he tenido mucho tiempo para revisar la gramática, ojalá no se haya colado de por medio nada demasiado raro . La verdad es que me estoy implicando mucho con este fic. Me pongo a escribir y no pararía, pero casi no tengo tiempo que dedicarle, por el trabajo. No sé si podré seguir actualizándolo a este ritmo, pero lo intentaré. Por favor, seguid con los reviews, dadme vuestra opinión.

**Ginevre.**


	3. Corazones en guerra

_**Capítulo 3: Corazones en guerra.**_

Aquella tarde, Harry se encontraba en su despacho repasando el informe inicial del caso abierto por el intento de asesinato de Kingsley. Ginny se había marchado un momento a hablar con su madre, llevándose a Bonnie, y los gemelos se habían quedado a cargo de su padre, ya que estaban tan plácidamente dormidos que a ella le había sabido mal despertarlos para que la acompañasen. Harry desvió la mirada por un momento hacia sus dos joyas, que seguían dormidos en sus minicunas, a unos metros de él, junto al sofá de su despacho. "Decididamente, - pensó Harry, deleitándose con la dulce visión de sus dos hijos – tener estos bebés es la cosa más maravillosa que Gin y yo hemos hecho juntos jamás". Volvió la mirada de nuevo al informe, el cual todavía no incluía ningún dato relevante para esclarecer el caso. Se había peinado los alrededores del Ministerio en busca de pistas, se había interrogado a todo aquél que hubiese podido ver algo para que les diese al menos una pequeña descripción de los atacantes… Pero sin resultado alguno. Parecía como si hubiesen aparecido de la nada, atacado a Kingsley y desaparecido del mismo modo. Este pensamiento llevó a Harry de nuevo a la conversación que había mantenido esa mañana con Malfoy: a pesar de que el intento de asesinato tenía tintes muggles, todo apuntaba a que había sido cometido por magos o al menos por muggles apoyados por magos.

Sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Harry se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa, mientras se quitaba las gafas por el camino y se masajeaba los ojos, cansados. Al abrir la puerta, quedó gratamente sorprendido.

- Nadia, tú aquí. Pensé que no vendrías, tal y como nos hemos despedido esta mañana.

- No venir es lo que mereces, imbécil – le respondió ella, todavía molesta por cómo Harry le había impuesto la baja temporal y el estudio para examinarse de auror – pero necesito tu ayuda. Este asunto se me está comenzando a escapar de las manos.

- ¿Asunto? – preguntó él, sorprendido, interrogándole también con la mirada.

- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – le apremió ella, entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose al despacho de su amigo, sin esperar su invitación.

- Claro, pasa – quedó Harry a solas en la puerta, hablando para sí mismo, con una sonrisa de "no cambiará". La siguió hasta el despacho. Ella se había dado cuenta de que los gemelos estaban dormidos allí y los observaba, embelesada. Había tomado la mano de Alan y la acariciaba tiernamente, pendiente de que no se despertase.

- Es tan tranquilo que no sé a quién se parece – le dijo Harry, sonriendo, también hechizado por sus hijos – porque Ginny y yo tenemos un temperamento bastante fogoso – terminó después.

- Tú has sido fogoso en cierto aspectos… digamos nocturnos… que a ellos les queda mucho tiempo para conocer – le sonrió Nadia maliciosamente. Harry se puso rojo sin poder evitarlo – pero de carácter eres bastante tranquilo también, mientras nadie toque lo que más te importa. Entonces te vuelves un león defendiendo su territorio y das miedo. Bueno, a mí no me das miedo, que lo sepas – terminó, retadora, sentándose en el sillón de visitas, frente al escritorio.

- Sí… ya sé que Nadia Puddle hace siempre lo que le viene en gana… Te conozco demasiado bien. Pero esta vez no hay nada que hacer. Mi decisión es inamovible – le dijo duramente, aludiendo a la conversación de esa mañana.

- No he venido a hablar de eso, aunque ya veremos quién sale ganando.

- Cuéntame, Nad – le pidió él, tratando de ignorar su último comentario.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el semblante de Nadia se transformó. La joven perdió toda su arrogancia, todo el desafío y seguridad en sí misma que había mostrado hasta el momento y rompió a llorar, desconsolada. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, impresionado, tratando de consolarla para que se tranquilizase lo suficiente y así poder comenzar su relato. Ella se abandonó en sus brazos por un momento, pero enseguida lo apartó suavemente, indicándole que se sentase en su sillón, y se recompuso lo mejor que pudo. No dejaba de acariciarse el vientre, donde se gestaba la vida de su hijo con el hombre que amaba: Draco Malfoy.

- Hace prácticamente un mes – comenzó ella, ya más serena – tú y yo llevábamos el caso de la agresión que se produjo en la casa de aquél hombre… Nemeod, se llamaba. El que se zanjó con la detención de aquellos mendigos, que lo habían matado porque creían que estaba loco y que era una amenaza para ellos.

- ¿Llevábamos? – la miró Harry, recordándole que él era el único auror que había en la sala en aquellos momentos.

- El caso es que – ahora fue ella quien decidió ignorar las palabras de él – una tarde, tú ya te habías marchado a casa porque era muy tarde y yo estaba a punto de marcharme, llegó un mensaje dirigido al Departamento de Aurores. En él especificaba que si aquella misma noche alguno de nosotros iba a la dirección indicada, encontraría pistas determinantes para resolver el caso del asesinato de Nemeod. Kingsley también había marchado. Así que yo… no quise molestaros y decidí acudir a ese lugar. – Harry la miró, furioso e incrédulo a la vez. Ella levantó una mano, tratando de disculparse – Draco no iba a estar en casa aquella noche, Harry, tú y Kingsley tenéis una familia que os reclama… - Harry bufó, haciéndole ver que sus patéticas razones no lo estaban convenciendo en absoluto.

- ¿Y los demás aurores? ¿Esos que tienen el título y saben lo que se hacen? – Le recalcó él - ¿No había ninguno al que poder avisar? ¿Acaso estaban todos desaparecidos?

- ¡Por favor! ¡No me machaques, Harry! – le suplicó ella, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Al ver esto, Harry decidió callar y escucharla. La chica no era de las que usaban el llanto para conmover a un hombre, y menos a un amigo. – El caso es que, como te he dicho, decidí acudir a ese lugar. Es una casa solariega situada a las afueras de Londres, abandonada, a juzgar por las pintas que tiene. Parece sacada de una de esas películas de terror muggle que tú y yo solíamos ver en Australia cuando queríamos pasar de todos lo problemas y reírnos un rato. Pero impone mucho respeto, te lo puedo asegurar, y por la noche más. En la entrada no había nadie, así que decidí tocar a la puerta, pero cuando lo intenté, esta se abrió de par en par. En el interior no había ninguna luz. Todo parecía desierto. Pero ya que estaba allí, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Así que entré.

- Yo la mato – dijo Harry, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se quitó las gafas de nuevo – Es que la mato…

- Harry – le dijo ella, volviendo a sollozar – apenas había dado unos pasos dentro de la casa, me entró un sopor incontrolable y caí dormida. A la mañana siguiente desperté en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Estaba tumbada en una cama, totalmente desnuda, tan sólo cubierta por unas sábanas…

- ¿Qué? – gritó Harry, cada vez más desesperado. Nadia lloraba ya incontroladamente.

- Mi ropa estaba encima de la cama y sobre ella había una nota – contó ella, entre hipidos, que impedían que se le entendiese correctamente.

- ¿Una nota? ¿Dónde está esa nota? ¿Dónde está, Nad? – se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, firmemente. Por toda respuesta, ella extrajo de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel cuidadosamente plegado y se lo entregó. Siguió llorando, desconsolada.

- "Para Draco Malfoy – comenzó Harry pasa sí, cada vez más sorprendido y alarmado – la noche que hemos pasado con tu chica ha sido memorable. Es toda una leona. Recuerda, tal y como hemos jugado con ella hoy podemos volver a hacerlo, o lastimarla, o incluso matarla… La elección es tan sólo tuya. Tú dirás cómo quieres que termine esto. Por el momento, nos hemos divertido como hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Tan sólo queremos que vuelvas a ser quien nunca deberías haber dejado de ser, es decir, un mortífago al servicio de nuestra causa, la sangre pura. Numerosos e importantes cambios se avecinan. Necesitamos tu dinero y tu carisma para llevarlos a cabo. Contamos contigo, así que no nos defraudes o los jueguecitos se convertirán en mucho más que amenazas. Por cierto, nunca lo habíamos hecho con una embarazada. Es…. Genial. ¿Qué decides? Cuando tengas la respuesta, basta con que dejes un recado donde siempre. Nosotros nos pondremos en contacto contigo. Ah, no tardes demasiado." – Harry terminó de leer la nota, completamente destrozado. La miró, también él con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No recuerdo nada, Harry. Nada de nada. – dijo ella, con inmensa pena.

- ¡Te tendieron una trampa! ¡Sabían que estabas sola en el Ministerio y contaban con que fueses tú quien acudiese a la cita! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos espían y conocen nuestros movimientos! ¿Por qué coño no le has contado nada a Malfoy? – tronó él, de repente, acusándola con la mirada. - ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste a mí al día siguiente de haber sucedido? ¡Habría puesto a todo el Ministerio a registrar esa casa y a buscar a los hijos de puta que te han hecho esto! ¿Por qué no has confiado en mí hasta ahora? ¿Por qué? – volvió a sentarse en su sillón, abatido.

- No te lo conté porque sabía que me separarías del Departamento de Aurores definitivamente, Harry, y he descubierto que es mi vida, mi vocación, mi futuro… - él la miró con dureza – Y no se lo conté a Draco… porque no quiero que tenga que elegir, Harry. Sé que volverá a la vida de mortífago por mí y no deseo que lo haga. Él es bueno, lo demostró con creces ayudándonos a salvar la vida hace seis meses. No puede abandonar ese camino por mí y volver a cometer maldades. ¡No puede! – Terminó gritando, totalmente desesperada – he tratado de abandonarle. Si yo y el bebé desaparecemos de su vida, esos miserables ya no tendrán nada con qué presionarle y no se verá obligado a elegir. Pero no he podido. Le amo tanto…

- Hace unos meses – le respondió Harry, apuntándola con el dedo – tú te inmiscuiste en mi vida, contándole a Hermione por qué había abandonado a Ginny. Antes de eso, montones de veces me dijiste que no estabas de acuerdo con mi decisión, que era un egoísta por no permitir a Ginny tomar la suya propia. Draco es un hombre adulto. Ya una vez decidió apartarse del camino del mal y pasó incluso por encima de su padre para conseguirlo. Y lo hizo por ti, señorita. Y tú ahora le devuelves el favor no confiando en él. Y tampoco has confiado en mí. – tras decir esto, Harry quedó en silencio, pensativo, hasta que hubo analizado la situación y tomado una decisión.

Se levantó de nuevo, acercándose a su amiga y arrodillándose ante ella, que seguía sentada en el sillón frente a su mesa de despacho, y acercó su cara a dos centímetros de la suya.

- Si no se lo cuentas tú, señorita rebelde, lo haré yo.

Estando así ambos, y sin saber de dónde, apareció Draco. Iba en busca de Nadia.

- Hola, Potter. Vengo a buscar a Nadia. Me ha dejado una nota diciendo que la encontraría aquí y… - viendo la escena que se desarrollaba ante él quedó sorprendido. Inmediatamente sustituyó la sorpresa por un ataque de ira, que le descontroló.

- ¡Ibas a besar a mi novia! ¡Maldito bastardo! – le apuntó con su varita, acusador.

- ¿Besar a tu novia? ¿Pero qué dices? – Harry se levantó, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. – Yo no iba a besar a Nad…

- Pero Draco – trató de hacerle entrar ella en razón – estás mal interpretando…

- Cállate, perra. Desde siempre he sabido que me la pegabas con él, por mucho que tú lo negaras. Y tú, cabrón, me has traicionado. Pagarás por esto, Potter, vas a morir. ¡Avada Kedavra! – pronunció al instante, sin reflexionar sobre lo que hacía y sin dar tiempo a ambos a reaccionar.

Harry tan sólo tuvo tiempo de apartarse tirándose contra la pared y empujando a Nadia hacia el suelo para que el hechizo no la golpeara. El rayo destructor pasó por su lado, rebotando en el cristal de un marco que tenía Harry encima del escritorio, con la foto de Ginny y sus tres hijos, y yendo a parar dos metros por encima de las minicunas de los gemelos. Dejó un boquete de negrura allí donde había impactado finalmente.

Por si la situación no era ya suficientemente complicada, en ese momento aparecieron Ginny, llevando de la mano a Bonnie, Ron y Hermione, que se habían encontrado con ella en la casa de los padres de los pelirrojos y querían saludar a Harry. Se encontraron con toda la escena. El agujero de la pared todavía humeaba. Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aterrada.

Harry se separó de la pared, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga para comprobar que no le había sucedido nada.

- ¿Estás bien, Nadia? – la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Después dirigió su mirada en busca del destino final de la maldición imperdonable. Su sangre se heló en las venas al ver dónde había golpeado y lo cerca que había estado de asesinar a sus hijos. Con la sangre congelada por la ira, el miedo y una mezcla de montones de sentimientos que se agolpaban por apoderarse de él, se acercó a su mesa, cogió su propia varita y apuntó a Malfoy y a Nadia. Su frialdad era aterradora, mucho más que si le hubiese invadido un ataque de ira.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ambos! – Esto último lo gritó – Malfoy, mal nacido. Si vuelvo a cruzarme con tu cara te mataré. Esto es un juramento. – Draco todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. No paraba de intercalar su mirada entre las cunas de los bebés y el vientre de su novia, completamente desolado – Y tú, Puddle, no quiero volver a verte jamás. Nunca he tenido hermanos y nunca los tendré. Esta es la única realidad. Si os vuelvo a ver cerca de mi familia, os mataré. ¡Fuera! – terminó, con voz atronadora.

Nadia y Draco caminaron hacia la salida, avergonzados y arrepentidos. Hubiesen querido hablar con Harry, sobre todo Nadia, pero se dieron cuenta de que en ese momento no sacarían nada de él. Si insistían, puede que Harry ejecutara su amenaza, y él sí acertaría, lo sabían seguro. Al pasar junto a Ginny, Draco le miró fugazmente, tratando de pedirle perdón, pero la muchacha le esquivó la mirada, ignorándolo.

- ¡OH, Harry! - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Le preguntó Hermione, una vez Nadia y Draco se hubieron marchado – Harry se acercó a las minicunas de los niños, donde ya Ginny estaba cogiendo a ambos en brazos y abrazándolos como si no los hubiese visto en años. Los niños le sonrieron, ajenos a todo lo que había sucedido.

- Draco ha querido dañarme, pero el hechizo ha rebotado en la foto de la mesa – dijo Harry, cansado, dirigiéndose a todos pero en concreto a Ginny – no me ha dado tiempo de neutralizarlo porque no lo esperaba de él… - quiso continuar, pero Ginny le miró, furiosa.

- ¡El gran Harry Potter! ¡El niño que vivió! ¡El azote de los mortífagos! ¡El salvador del mundo mágico! ¡No ha sido capaz de proteger a sus propios hijos! – Harry la miró, incrédulo y sorprendido.

- Gin, yo… - trató de explicarle, pero ella no le permitió hablar.

- ¡Eres un maldito irresponsable! – Casi le escupió - ¡No puedo ni verte! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma!

Él la miró a los ojos, con la esperanza ciega de encontrar ese brillo que le confirmara que Ginny no hablaba en serio, que le comprendía y le perdonaba. En vez de eso, lo que halló hizo que su corazón sintiese tanto dolor que creyó que iba a morir allí mismo, en ese mismo instante, porque comprendió que algo entre ellos dos se había roto. Después miró a Hermione y a Ron, que los observaban a ambos, alucinados.

- Me voy, Ginevra – le dijo, manteniéndole fijamente su mirada – Jamás he visto en tus ojos tanto desprecio, tanto odio y tanto asco. Te amo, pero no puedo vivir en esta casa sabiendo lo que sientes por mí. Tan sólo quiero que tengas claro esto: daría mi vida por ti y por cada uno de nuestros tres hijos, una y mil veces si fuese necesario. Volvería de la tumba para protegerlos, si con eso los pudiese salvar de cualquier mal. Pero soy humano, no un dios todopoderoso.

- ¡Pues bien que has disfrutado haciéndonos creer lo contrario hasta ahora! – continuó ella, no queriendo aceptar que un terror todavía mayor que el que había sentido al ver a sus hijos en peligro recorría todo su cuerpo, paralizándola.

- No me impedirás ver a mis hijos, Ginevra – terminó diciendo él. No quería amenazarla, sólo constatar un hecho. Dicho esto, salió hacia la calle, decidido. Ron le siguió, dejando a Hermione a solas con Ginny, que todavía tenía a los gemelos en sus brazos.

Todos se habían olvidado momentáneamente de Bonnie, que había observado toda la situación acurrucada detrás de Hermione. Esta última la alzó en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla, y se acercó a su cuñada y mejor amiga, despacio, sin dejar de mirarla duramente.

- Te equivocas, Ginevra Potter – le dijo suave pero firmemente, recalcando claramente lo de "Potter" – sea lo que sea lo que ha sucedido aquí, Harry no tiene la culpa. Eso lo tienes tan claro como yo, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

- Ha puesto a mis hijos en peligro – le respondió la otra, tratando de mantener su firmeza. Las piernas le temblaban sin poderlo evitar.

- A vuestros hijos, Ginny. Él mataría y moriría por ellos y por ti. No le hagas esto, no se lo hagas y no te lo hagas a ti misma. Te vas a arrepentir.

- Debió proteger a nuestros hijos, Hermione. Jamás se lo perdonaré.

- Te equivocas, Gin. Te equivocas y lo sé por propia experiencia – le respondió su cuñada, apenada. Ginny se sorprendió con esta revelación de le esposa de su hermano – y lo peor es que esta vez quizá no tenga marcha atrás. Le has herido en lo más profundo de su alma. Piensa bien lo que haces, amiga, piénsalo – terminó con estas palabras y, depositando a Bonnie en el suelo a la vez que le daba un dulce beso, se marchó tras su marido.

Ginny quedó sola, tan sólo con la compañía de sus tres hijos. Bonnie la miró, llorosa, y ella, tras acostar a los gemelos en las minicunas, la levantó en brazos y se sentó en el sillón de Harry, desconsolada. Ambas comenzaron a llorar, abrazadas.

&

- ¿Tienes dónde quedarte esta noche? – preguntó Ron a Harry, alcanzándole y deteniéndole. El auror tenía la mirada vacía, ausente.

- Alquilaré una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante, no te preocupes – consiguió decir, finalmente, cuando las palabras de su amigo consiguieron penetrar en su mente.

- Ah, no. De eso nada. Si te quedas allí, mañana todo el mundo mágico sabrá que no has dormido en tu casa y las especulaciones no se harán esperar. El Profeta se encargará de eso, ya lo sabes. Te quedarás con nosotros. – Hermione asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con su marido. Había llegado hasta ellos a punto de escuchar su conversación.

- Vamos, Harry. Os haré una buena cena, podrás descansar en familia y mañana seguro que ves las cosas de forma distinta.

- Gracias, Hermione, eres un cielo. Pero no quisiera molestaros.

- ¿Desde cuándo molesta la familia, Harry? – le preguntaron los dos al unísono, sorprendidos. Harry amagó una sonrisa, por lo bien compenetrados que estaban. Daba gusto verlos. Siempre daba gusto verlos. Pensar esto despertó de nuevo su propio dolor y se rindió ante ellos, demasiado abatido para oponerse. Los tres desaparecieron con destino a casa de los Weasley.

&

Nadia y Draco atravesaron en silencio la puerta de la mansión de este último, que habían compartido desde hace varios meses, cuando ambos conocieron la noticia de que iban a ser padres. Entonces una inmensa alegría les embargaba. Ahora eran presa de la mayor desolación que podían sentir. Nadia se dirigió directamente a la habitación de matrimonio. Abrió un armario ropero, sacó una gran maleta y comenzó a introducir en ella todas sus pertenencias que pudiese llevar con ella esa misma noche. Draco observaba la escena, sin conseguir articular palabra.

- Nadia… - comenzó, finalmente, temeroso de lo que ella tenía que decir.

- Pensaste que Harry y yo te estábamos engañando, Draco – le cortó ella, sin dignarse a mirarle a la cara. – Quisiste matarle – continuó entre sollozos – a él, que te salvó de la cárcel y ha hecho todo lo posible para que seamos felices, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

- Nadia, yo…

- ¡Casi mataste a sus hijos! – Gritó, encarándose con él - ¡Todavía no puedo creer lo que has hecho! – Continuó, negando con la cabeza - ¡Y si él no me hubiese apartado de la trayectoria de la maldición que tú invocaste, habrías matado a tu propio hijo! – al escuchar esto, Draco cayó de rodillas, vencido. – Ahora vas a ser testigo de lo que realmente sucedió entre Harry y yo – dijo. Fue a la cocina, sacó de uno de los armarios un gran cuenco, lo llenó de agua y regresó al cuarto con él. Ejecutó el conjuro para extraer el pensamiento que deseaba mostrarle y una vez conseguido, lo depositó en el agua, usando el cuenco a modo de pensadero. – Y cuando lo hayas visto, lo nuestro se habrá terminado para siempre. – Depositó el pensadero en el suelo, frente a él, y las imágenes comenzaron a sucederse.

Toda la conversación mantenida entre Harry y Nadia transcurrió ante sus ojos. Escuchó cómo Harry la reprendía por su actitud temeraria, cómo la consolaba y se desgarraba por dentro al leer la nota que ella le había mostrado. Por fin comprendió la actitud fría y distante de ella para con él, porqué lo rechazaba y lo apartaba de su lado. Y rabió por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de que lo que más amaba se encontraba en peligro por su culpa. Pero lo que más le destrozó fue comprobar con sus propios ojos y oídos cómo el auror lo había defendido ante ella, haciéndole ver que debía contarle la verdad. Y finalmente se vio a sí mismo, convertido en un monstruo, atacando a las dos únicas personas que creían y confiaban en él ciegamente y cómo su error había estado a punto de acabar con las vidas inocentes de los dos hijos de Harry. Sintió que debía estar muerto por lo que había hecho y lloró en silencio, invadido por la pena y el dolor.

- Por favor, Nadia. No te alejes de mi lado – le suplicó – Me volveré loco sin ti.

- Demasiado tarde – Si mantienes la cordura, te vuelves loco, te unes a los mortífagos o decides luchar contra ellos, ya no es asunto mío. Yo no puedo perdonar lo que has hecho, ni olvidarlo tampoco. Ya no por mí. Yo sé que te he mentido, que no he sido capaz de confiar plenamente en ti y te he ocultado lo que estaba sucediendo, que por mi culpa has estado confundido y que parte de las dudas que te han asaltado hoy las he fomentado yo. Sino por Harry, que es quien menos lo merece. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, Draco, yo ya no formo parte de ella. Cuanto antes lo asumas, mejor para todos.

- Cambiaré, te lo prometo. Hoy me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Sé que puedo cambiar definitivamente y tengo un motivo poderoso para hacerlo: tú y nuestro hijo. Ayúdame, te lo ruego.

- Ojalá pudiera – le respondió ella, acariciándole la cara y llorando de pena – Pero no puedo. No puedo permanecer a tu lado porque aunque consiguiese perdonarte por lo que has hecho hoy, no sería capaz de olvidarlo. Y esto siempre sería la peor barrera entre nosotros. Es mejor asumirlo y comenzar una vida separados. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es la única salida que nos queda. – Volvió a continuar haciendo su maleta y, cuando la hubo terminado, se disponía a marcharse cuando Draco la detuvo, tomándola del brazo suavemente.

- Te entiendo, Nadia, y no te detendré. Pero por favor, en tu estado no puedes salir sola a estas horas de la noche y menos cargada con una maleta tan pesada. Descansa aquí esta noche. Te juro que no te molestaré. Y mañana, cuando te levantes, tendrás un transporte preparado para llevarte a tu apartamento, con todas tus maletas. Una vez le prometí a un amigo que iba a hacerte feliz, y si hacerte feliz significa alejarte de mí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Quizá no debí empeñarme nunca en que fueses mía. No he sabido ser un buen hombre para ti.

Nadia se conmovió todavía más, invadida por la pena y la tristeza, y finalmente asintió. Draco se levantó del suelo lentamente y, con actitud derrotada, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Fue entonces cuando Nadia comenzó a llorar abiertamente, maldiciéndose por no haberle contado antes toda la verdad.

&

Hermione, Ron y Harry se hallaban sentados en sendos sillones, distribuidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa de te. Ninguno de los tres podía marcharse a dormir después de todo lo que habían presenciado aquella noche. Harry les había relatado, palabra por palabra, todo lo sucedido entre Nadia, Draco y él, arrancándoles la firme promesa de que el asunto concerniente a Nadia y Draco no saldría de aquella habitación. Escuchar la historia reafirmó a Hermione y Ron en el convencimiento de que Harry tan sólo había sido una víctima del fuego cruzado entre sus dos amigos, consecuencia de la relación tortuosa que mantenían.

- Harry – trató de tranquilizarle Hermione – Ginny recapacitará. Se dará cuenta de que tú poco has podido hacer para evitar lo sucedido. La maldición no iba dirigida a vuestros hijos. El hecho de que haya rebotado en la foto de tu mesa y haya terminado sobre la cuna de los gemelos no era previsible de ninguna forma. Tú has hecho lo correcto, apartar a Nadia y apartarte tú de su trayectoria. De no ser así, ahora mismo estarías muerto y puede que Nadia y su bebé también lo estuviesen.

- Tú no has visto en su mirada lo que he visto yo, Hermione. – Respondió, abatido pero sereno – ella no cambiará su actitud… y yo no sé si deseo que la cambie.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – casi gritó Ron, anonadado por lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, sin poder darle otra respuesta.

- Me siento herido, Ron, jamás imaginé, ni siquiera en la peor de mis pesadillas, que Ginny podría odiarme y despreciarme de esa manera. Ahora tan sólo siento dolor. Necesito dejar que el tiempo pase para ver a dónde me lleva todo esto. Sé que la amo porque los sentimientos tan fuertes como los míos no desaparecen tan rápidamente, aunque yo lo desease, que no lo hago. Pero en este momento no sé dónde se esconde todo lo que siento por ella. Estoy vacío, seco por dentro. – Hermione asintió levemente. Ella ya presentía que aquello iba a pasar.

- ¿Qué harás mañana? – preguntó ella, entristecida.

- Alquilaré un apartamento en una zona que me guste. No voy a llevarme nada de la casa – continuó, tratando de colocar sus gafas en la correcta posición, como hacía cuando trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero se dio cuenta de que desde hace tiempo ya no las llevaba. Se habían quedado encima de su escritorio, en la casa del Valle de Godric. – Y continuaré con mi vida. Tengo muchísimo trabajo en el Ministerio. Tenemos entre manos un caso nuevo que nos está desvelando. Y de vez en cuando visitaré a mis hijos. Como veis, una vida sencilla – trató de sonreír y animarlos, sin mucho éxito.

- ¡OH, Harry! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Ginny y tú no podéis terminar así! – se quejó Ron, desolado.

- Nadie ha dicho que hayamos terminado, Ron. Pero si el tiempo demuestra que así debe ser, siempre nos quedarán nuestros hijos.

- No te reconozco, Harry – le reprochó Hermione, con dureza – tú amas a Ginny más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo. No puedes estar diciendo en serio todo lo que te estamos escuchando decir.

- Yo tampoco me reconozco, Herms. Por eso necesito tiempo. Si me permitís, voy a tratar de descansar un rato. Mañana me espera un día duro. – Se retiró hacia el cuarto que le habían preparado, sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

- Mañana tenemos que hablar con esa testaruda, Ron – dijo Hermione a su marido, decidida – No sé si se ha dado cuenta de que no se está jugando su vida con Harry, sino el amor que él siente por ella. Esto pinta mal, pero que muy mal.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, cariño. Tú y yo sabemos lo que es eso. Debemos hacer algo antes de que sea tarde – terminó, atrayendo a su esposa hacia sí y abrazándola con fuerza. Ella se dejó acunar entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos y finalmente se marcharon también hacia su propio cuarto, en busca del descanso que les condujese a un nuevo día, quizá con mejores perspectivas.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Por fin, la cosa se complica. Espero que os guste y que no os decepcione. A mí se me estaba cayendo el alma a trozos al escribir ciertas partes. Pero bueno, asi debe ser. Por cierto **¡FELICIDADES, JOANNE!** Aunque sea un poco tarde. En vez de hacerte un regalo, nos has hecho uno tú con el último capítulo que has subido de "Antes de morir". De poco me muero, pero de la emoción.

Por favor, dadme vuestra sincera opinión.

Abrazos a discreción.

Ginevre.


	4. El acecho del mal

_**Capítulo 4:El acecho del mal.**_

Martes, 31 de mayo de 2.005 (un día después de los acontecimientos en el Valle de Godric).

Harry llegó dos horas tarde al Ministerio. Había avisado de que se retrasaría por motivos personales y empleó el tiempo alquilando un pequeño piso de soltero, comprándose ropa y arreglando un poco su look. Tan sólo necesitó un par de horas para todo ello, ya que sabía exactamente lo que quería y dónde conseguirlo. Después, apareció en el Ministerio como un tornado y reunió a todos los aurores que no estaban fuera cumpliendo misiones en ese momento, alegando la mayor urgencia.

- ¿De cuántos de vosotros puedo disponer esta mañana? – les preguntó, sin rodeos.

De los diez allí reunidos a parte de él, cuatro levantaron la mano.

- Suficiente – aprobó Harry – Vais a venir conmigo a inspeccionar la gran mansión abandonada de Gorvenor Road, aquí en Londres. Un confidente de total confianza me ha indicado que quizá allí encontraremos pistas sobre los agresores de Kingsley.

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos. Estaban ansiosos por participar en la investigación del caso Kingsley para poder dar su merecido a los cerdos que habían postrado a su jefe en la cama de un hospital.

- Bien. Estad preparados para dentro de diez minutos. Los demás, continuad con vuestras misiones. Ya os podéis retirar.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia unos informes que tenía encima de la mesa, para echarles un vistazo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros seguían aún en su despacho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – les preguntó, con una mirada seria.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

- Vamos, ¿qué demonios os pasa? ¡Hablad!

- Harry, - comenzó Smiles finalmente, armándose de valor – todos pensamos que tú no debes acompañarnos en la misión.

- Pero, ¿qué coño estás diciendo? – le interrumpió Harry, levantándose del sillón y apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, amenazador.

- No nos malinterpretes, Harry – se apresuró a añadir – Tan sólo pensamos que con Kingsley en San Mungo, si te sucediese algo a ti en estos momentos, cundiría el pánico entre la población. Seamos claros, si a día de hoy continúa la calma y el ambiente de normalidad, es porque tú has sustituido a Kingsley al frente del Departamento de Aurores. No podemos permitirnos arriesgarte. Si no es estrictamente imprescindible que tú vengas…

- No lo es – aceptó finalmente Harry, mientras se echaba hacia atrás el cabello con un movimiento de fastidio. Volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio y quedó en silencio por un momento. – Los cuatro que vais a ir a la mansión, escuchad – dijo finalmente, apuntándoles con el dedo. – Analizadlo todo, hasta lo más inocente: el contenido de la casa, la disposición de los muebles, todos los objetos que encontréis… Buscad restos de pociones, indicios de haber ejecutado magia allí recientemente, huellas… Cualquier cosa que os pueda indicar quién ha estado allí y qué ha estado haciendo.

- ¿Podemos conocer la identidad de la fuente que te ha informado? – se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos.

- Lo siento, pero la persona que me ha dado esta pista no desea verse involucrada en ninguna investigación para que no se vea comprometida su identidad. Esta investigación se llevará a cabo bajo mi entera responsabilidad.

- Muy bien, jefe. A mi me basta con ello – le apoyó otro de sus compañeros. Todos los demás asintieron.

- Ah, y otra cosa. Hacedlo de forma que El Profeta se entere. Quiero que, si esta pista resulta ser correcta, se pongan nerviosos los capullos a quienes buscamos. A ver si conseguimos que den un paso en falso.

- Entendido, Harry. No te preocupes por nada. Si hay algo allí, lo encontraremos.

- Lo sé – asintió él – por eso sois los mejores.

Todos se retiraron, orgullosos.

- Smiles – detuvo Harry a su compañero – quédate.

- Ya sabía yo que abrir la bocaza me traería problemas… - se lamentó el otro, sentándose frente a Harry, mientras los demás desaparecían. – Dime, jefe.

- Me ha gustado tu sinceridad. Tienes narices para decirme lo que piensas sin temer las consecuencias. Por eso eres ideal para la misión que te voy a encomendar.

- ¿Misión? – preguntó el otro, desconfiado.

- Voy a ser claro. Necesito una nueva secretaria, o secretario… Lo que sea. Le necesito para mañana, sin falta. Quiero que hagas una preselección y que mañana me envíes uno o dos candidatos.

- ¿Que te busque secretaria? – Smiles estaba totalmente sorprendido.

Harry se levantó del sillón y Smiles se levantó con él.

- He de reunirme con el Primer Ministro. Le preocupa el grado de protección de los accesos al Ministerio, después de lo sucedido con Kingsley. Voy a tratar de tranquilizarlo informándole de las medidas adicionales que hemos adoptado.

Cuando Harry pasó ante Smiles, le palmeó la espalda de forma amistosa.

- Vamos, hombre. Lo harás bien. Confío en tu elección.

- Una secretaria… - se dijo Smiles, cuando quedó solo, sin saber muy bien si debía sentirse orgulloso o castigado por el encargo. En ese momento no pudo explicarlo, pero se sintió orgulloso.

&

Por la tarde, en la casa de los Sres. Weasley, Ginny y su madre discutían, acaloradas. Ron y Hermione habían contado a los Sres. Weasley todo lo sucedido el domingo en casa de los Potter y la Sra. Weasley no compartía la opinión de su hija sobre lo que estaban haciendo Harry y ella.

- ¡Yo jamás pondré en peligro a mis hijos, como hizo Harry! ¡Jamás! ¡Vergüenza le tendría que dar! – gritó Ginny, acalorada por la conversación.

- Pero él no lo hizo adrede, hija. La situación era imposible de controlar – le rebatió su madre, tratando de hacérselo entender.

- ¡Sólo habría faltado eso! ¡Que lo hubiese hecho adrede! ¡Ningún padre puede permitirse cometer esos errores! ¡Son inadmisibles! ¡A mí jamás me sucederá algo así! ¡Lo tengo clarísimo!

- A mí no me grites – la señaló su madre con el dedo, enfadada - Ojalá nunca tengas que tragarte tus palabras, Ginevra Molly Weasley – le deseó, entristecida. Ningún padre es perfecto. Ni falta que hace. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta y lo tendrás que asumir.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que un hombre había observado atentamente toda la conversación desde la puerta, hasta el momento en que se decidió a interrumpir.

- Por favor, no os peleéis por mi culpa, no tiene sentido – les pidió Harry, muy serio.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándole, completamente sorprendidas. Pero fue Ginny quien no pudo evitar recorrer todo su cuerpo con una mezcla de anhelo y sorpresa. Harry iba vestido informal pero elegante a la vez. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules que parecían haber sido hechos para realzar su culo perfecto. Y una camisa blanca, dobladas las mangas hasta mitad de los brazos, que resaltaba su moreno. Estaba desabrochada en los dos primeros botones. Unas botas de cuero marrón le hacían irresistible… Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la pelirroja fue la barba de dos días, bien cuidada y recortada, y su nuevo corte de pelo, un poco más corto y ligeramente despeinado. Y no llevaba gafas. Lo encontró simplemente arrebatador. Y a la vez se enfadó todavía más porque el cambio de look que él había experimentado no era para ella, sino como consecuencia de su distanciamiento. Pero lo adoró, sin querer admitirlo. No pudo evitar que todos se diesen cuenta de que lo observaba, hechizada, pero, aunque su madre la miró de forma desaprobadora por la forma en cómo ella lo estaba tratando y el descaro que tenía sin embargo al mirarlo, Harry ni siquiera se inmutó.

- He venido a dar la cara, Sra. Weasley. A informarle yo mismo de que Ginevra y yo nos hemos separado – dijo fríamente, dirigiéndose a su suegra. Veo que ya está enterada de lo sucedido y por ello no tengo nada más que añadir. Pero no quiero molestar, así que me marcho.

- Espera, Harry. ¿No deseas ver a tus hijos? Están en el cuarto de invitados, con el Sr. Weasley – le preguntó rápidamente la Sra. Weasley, acercándose a él y cogiéndole del brazo, complacida.

- No hay nada que desee más – respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

- Claro, hijo – se apresuró a continuar la Sra. Weasley, devolviéndole la sonrisa – te acompaño.

Ginny habría tratado de impedirlo si hubiese tenido tiempo, pero su madre tenía muy claro que no le iba a permitir seguirse comportando como una adolescente, al menos en su presencia. Y ya estaba tirando del brazo de Harry para llevárselo, cuando él la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo, con ternura.

- Un momento, Sra. Weasley. Ginny, - le dijo a su mujer, dirigiéndole una gélida mirada - ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho para decirte que la casa del Valle de Godric es tuya y de los niños. Hace tiempo que la tengo registrada a tu nombre, además de al mío. Así que no te preocupes por el alojamiento. Y en cuanto a la manutención, todos los meses recibirás el dinero suficiente para cubrir con creces todos vuestros gastos.

Dicho esto, saludó a Ginny con un leve movimiento de cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Ambos desaparecieron, subiendo las escaleras, y cuando Ginny quedó a solas, notó que sus piernas volvían a temblar descontroladamente y que grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sentía rabia porque sentía desesperadamente que lo amaba. Porque él se estaba comportando como un perfecto caballero, pero ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla, nada más que para comunicarle el asunto de la casa. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados, opuestos, y supo que algo dentro de ella no era correcto. Pero se negó de nuevo, empecinada, a dar siquiera una pequeña oportunidad para analizar sus sentimientos y ver qué estaba sucediendo realmente. Tan sólo tenía presente el hecho de que sus hijos habían estado en peligro y que Harry debía pagar por ello. Se secó las lágrimas, alzando de nuevo la coraza, y se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de no tener que ver a su marido cuando él se marchase.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación donde se hallaban sus hijos, los tres niños dormían placidamente en dos de las camas de la habitación, dulcemente vigilados y arropados por el Sr. Weasley. Bonnie tenía una cama para ella sola y los gemelos compartían la otra. Harry saludó a su suegro con una media sonrisa y se quedó observando a sus hijos, embelesado. Los besó en la frente, uno a uno y al Sr. Weasley se le cayó el alma a los pies, contemplando la escena y pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Los niños se hallaban protegidos por un hechizo anticaídas, por lo que los dos hombres pudieron salir al pasillo, pasados unos momentos, y dedicarse a conversar fuera, para no despertarlos.

- Nada tiene sentido en todo esto, Sr. Weasley.

- Llámame Arthur, muchacho. Ya basta de formalismos. ¿Tan serio me ves?

Por un momento Harry sonrió, divertido. Pero enseguida su semblante volvió a ser una máscara de dolor.

- Siento que nada de esto debería estar pasando. –Continuó, confundido – No soy capaz de entender a Ginny, Arthur, y eso hace que tampoco sea capaz de perdonar cómo se está comportando. Ella no entiende que, sencillamente, no pude hacer nada para evitar lo que pasó. Si pudiera volver al momento en que sucedió, me dejaría matar tan sólo para no tener que ser testigo del desprecio y el asco que siente su hija por mí.

- No seas así, hijo. Eso que has dicho sí que no tiene ningún sentido. Tus hijos y tu mujer te necesitan.

- Entonces, ¿usted no piensa que soy un mal padre? – preguntó Harry, buscando en su mirada la verdad.

- ¡Claro que no, hijo! – le dijo el otro, contundente. Si supieras las veces en que mis hijos han sufrido sin poder hacer nada yo por evitarlo… Sin ir más lejos, me habría dejado matar para que Ginny volviera a sonreír, cuando la abandonaste hace casi nueve años. Y te habría matado a ti sin dudarlo si con eso no la hubiese hecho todavía más desgraciada… - Harry miró al suelo, avergonzado.

- Pero la maldición de Draco…

- Si, Harry. La maldición de Draco fue peligrosísima, muy aparatosa, imperdonable, como dice la ley. Pero escúchame con atención. ¿Qué pasaría si un día, cualquiera de tus hijos se cayese por las escaleras de cualquier lugar y se matase, sin estar Ginny o tú para poder evitarlo? Y lo peor, y si aún estando, ¿lo único que pudieseis hacer es observar, impotentes, cómo se mata? Te hablo de unas sencillas escaleras, Harry.

El auror se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido. Jamás habría enfocado el tema de esa forma.

- Pero entonces…

- Tener hijos y criarlos es la mayor aventura que puedes vivir en esta vida, Harry – continuó Arthur, como si estuviese diciéndole la cosa más sencilla y cotidiana del mundo – Y de esta forma hay que tomarlo y aceptarlo. Nunca podrás controlar del todo su vida para que sigan el camino que tú crees que es correcto, ni podrás mantenerlos en una burbuja para que no sufran y nada ni nadie del exterior les hagan daño. Desde pequeños tienen su propia personalidad, que te irán mostrando e imponiendo poco a poco. Y cuanto más mayores se hagan, a más peligros estarán expuestos, tal y como nos pasa a ti, a mi y a todas las personas de este mundo. Y tendrás que aceptar la vida que elijan, te guste o no, y con quién deseen vivirla. Como ves, realmente es muy poco lo que un padre puede controlar sobre la vida de sus hijos. Tan sólo podemos tratar de guiarles y facilitársela en la medida de nuestras posibilidades, hasta que ellos mismos ya no nos necesiten.

- Yo sigo necesitando a mis padres – respondió Harry, melancólico – aunque les tengo a Molly y a usted, que son lo más parecido a unos padres que he tenido desde hace años.

- Ginny no se equivocó eligiéndote – sonrió Arthur, palmeándole la espalda, orgulloso – y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no está actuando bien.

- No lo sé… Creo que ha empezado a dejar de quererme. Nunca me perdonará por lo que sucedió.

- Nunca olvides esto que te voy a decir, Harry, porque es la única verdad en todo este asunto: Ginny está aterrada, verdaderamente aterrorizada, y no es capaz de darse cuenta.

- Eso no es así…

- Sí, es así, Harry. Ella teme que no seáis capaces de ser unos buenos padres para vuestros hijos. Es un temor que todos hemos sentido, lo más natural del mundo si uno es capaz de darse cuenta y de aprender a manejarlo, y que por otro lado jamás te abandona del todo. Lo que sucede es que ella se ha cerrado en banda tratando de convencerse de que ese terror no existe, de que se puede ser un padre infalible y te culpa a ti para tener una excusa con qué mantener esa mentira. No está preparada para afrontar este miedo y con su actitud tan sólo lo alimenta, en vez de combatirlo. Sinceramente, espero que pronto lo esté y que tú sigas esperándola cuando eso suceda.

- Y si tan seguro está usted de ello, ¿por qué no se lo ha dicho? – le reprochó Harry, sin intención de ofenderle pero queriéndolo saber.

- ¡Ay, muchacho! ¿Crees que mi hija me escucha? He intentado hablar con ella y, ¿sabes qué me ha dicho? Que si tanto me gustas, que seas tú mi hijo, en vez de ella. Que ella renuncia – le respondió él, resignado – Es la mujer más testaruda que conozco, a parte de Molly – Ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

- Tengo que meditar sobre todo esto, Arthur. Yo no lo tengo tan claro como usted.

- Hazlo, muchacho, pero no como Ginny. Sé lo más sincero posible contigo mismo. Si no, estarás perdiendo el tiempo.

- Lo intentaré, se lo prometo.

- Eso espero. Alguien ha de mantener la cordura, aquí.

Ambos hombres bajaron las escaleras. Harry iba a marcharse ya, pero la Sra. Weasley lo detuvo para despedirse de él y cerciorarse de que se iba a encontrar bien de ahora en adelante.

- Y, ¿dónde vas a vivir ahora, hijo? – le preguntó la Sra. Weasley, cuando él estaba a punto de salir.

- No se preocupen. He alquilado un pequeño apartamento en un barrio acogedor de Londres. Es muggle, discreto y nadie hace preguntas.

- Vaya… Dicho así… Qué poco has tardado en conseguir un picadero – le reprochó Ginny de pronto, apareciendo desde la cocina y quedando frente a él, acusadora.

- Ginny, por favor… Lo he hecho así para que El Profeta no se entere de que ya no vivimos juntos.

- Ya… tú siempre tienes excusas para todo. Pero la verdad es que no lo pensaste dos veces para marcharte de la casa buscando tu libertad – ella estaba totalmente celosa.

- ¿Mi libertad? – Casi gritó él, alterado - ¿Acaso no me odias? ¿Y no quieres verme más? ¡Eso me escupiste ayer, sin darme oportunidad de poderme defender! ¿Cómo quieres que siga a tu lado si tú no lo deseas?

- Eres un sin vergüenza, Potter – brotó de la boca de ella, en vez de decirle que se moría por estar con él, como tanto deseaba. Pero la rabia, el orgullo y los celos pudieron con ella.

- Y tú, una inconsciente – le devolvió él, totalmente enfadado.

- ¿Con cuántas te vas a acostar esta noche en tu divino pisito de soltero? – le gritó Ginny, retadora.

- Dímelo tú – le preguntó él, en el mismo tono, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por la cintura para atraerla bruscamente hacia sí – Dime, Ginevra: ¿Con cuántas voy a acostarme esta noche? ¿Con una? ¿Con veinte? ¿Con cien? Dímelo tú, ya que vivo para cumplir tus deseos.

En ese momento, Ginny trató de abofetearlo, pero él fue más rápido y le detuvo la mano, cogiéndola con fuerza y llevándola hacia sus labios para depositar un tierno beso en ella. Ginny forcejeó, pero pronto quedó prendida de sus encantos y no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos furiosos, llena de amor. Al darse cuenta, Harry la apretó con pasión hacia él y la besó con desesperación, con adoración y con ternura, todavía airado. Recorrió con su lengua los labios de ella, toda su boca, haciéndola urgentemente suya con cada beso.

- Harry… - susurró ella, abandonándose en sus brazos, emocionada. Por un momento había olvidado lo sucedido entre ellos, su separación, sus acusaciones, su confusión y su dolor.

Se besaron de nuevo, entregados el uno al otro con furia y pasión, deteniendo el tiempo y la razón. Finalmente, Harry la soltó, despacio, todavía atrapado por su mirada en la que, estaba seguro, tan sólo había visto amor y devoción.

- Te amo – fue lo único que le dijo. Y se marchó, dejándola totalmente desesperada y confundida con sus propios sentimientos.

Los Sres. Weasley todavía observaban la escena, inmóviles, impactados por lo que acababan de presenciar. Harry y Ginny solían ser bastante correctos y discretos con sus demostraciones de amor en público, pero aquello había sido un estallido pasional en toda regla, que, por otro lado, les demostró cuánto se amaban realmente su hija y su yerno.

Ginny se volvió hacia sus padres y se quedó mirándolos, llorosa. De pronto, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó fuertemente, desconsolada.

- Hija, piénsalo – le dijo el Sr. Weasley, amorosamente.

- Estoy confusa, papá. Creí que lo odiaba por lo que había hecho, pero sigo sin querer vivir sin él.

- Eso es un paso, Ginny. Ya tienes claro lo que sientes por Harry. Ahora, pregúntate a ti misma qué es lo que sucede realmente con lo que vivisteis ayer y cual es el papel real de él en todo ello. Pero eso sí, con serenidad y sin rabia ni acusaciones. Los bebés están perfectamente y ni tú ni Harry habéis hecho nada irremediable, todavía. Y dale a él una tregua mientras tanto, no sigas torturándole, porque todos tenemos un límite. Ginny lo miró, asustada.

&

Esa misma noche, en una habitación reservada de un antro de los bajos fondos de la comunidad mágica, tres hombres mantenían una oscura conversación. Dos de los hombres observaban a otro, con desconfianza. Y él les mantenía la mirada, del mismo modo.

- No esperábamos que te unieses a nosotros por propia voluntad – le dijo al rubio uno de sus acompañantes.

- Fue un puto error haber pretendido relacionarme con la fulana esa. – Les respondió él, con rabia y desprecio – Ella me acercó a Potter y él ha terminado burlándose de mí. Ambos lo han hecho. Pero lo van a pagar, y bien caro.

- Potter se ha convertido en un gran estorbo, incluso antes de lo que esperábamos. Esta mañana ha enviado a un escuadrón de aurores a investigar la mansión donde le preparamos la trampa a tu fulana. El Profeta ha emitido una edición especial dando todo lujo de detalles sobre la investigación. Se especula con que tienen a un sospechoso del intento de asesinato de Kingsley y que el nombre lo han obtenido de las pesquisas efectuadas en la mansión. Me juego algo a que están siguiendo la pista de tu puta, Leman. No fue buena idea que ella le preparara la trampa a la mocosa esa. – miró a su otro compañero, con desprecio.

El rubio, al escuchar esto último, sintió un alivio indescriptible. Por lo que podía deducir de las palabras de Horts, nadie había abusado de Nadia. Fue tan sólo una treta preparada por otra mujer para conseguir que ella hiciese lo que ellos querían, nada más. Se murió por hablar con ella y contárselo todo, pero recordó que Nadia ni siquiera le permitía verla, desde el día anterior, en que ambos se separaron para siempre.

- Eso no viene al caso. – Leman miró ferozmente al que le había hablado. Había sido un error que Horts sacara el tema de su puta delante de Malfoy, del que todavía desconfiaban. La forma en que había acudido a ellos había sido demasiado repentina, después de haber mantenido el silencio durante casi un mes, sin dar señales de vida por el mensaje que le habían dejado a través de la chiquilla metomentodo esa. – El asunto es que Potter se ha vuelto demasiado molesto y debemos eliminarlo antes de lo previsto. Es un hijo de puta demasiado inteligente y no estoy dispuesto a que arruine nuestros planes antes de ponerlos en práctica.

- Será más fácil de lo que esperábamos. No sabemos el motivo, pero hace un día que se ha mudado a un pequeño piso, solo, sin escolta ni encantamientos mágicos de defensa para el piso. Va a ser todo un placer eliminarlo.

- Agradecedme eso. Yo he puesto a la asquerosa de su mujer en su contra, y los habría eliminado a todos, si hubiera podido. Pero un enfrentamiento cara a cara no me convino. – Los dos hombres le miraron con mezcla de admiración e interés.

- Joder, no has cambiado, Malfoy. Temimos que te hubieras ablandado con tanta gilipollez al lado de la niñata esa.

- No temáis por eso. Si queréis, os elimino aquí mismo, para demostrarlo – lo habría hecho realmente si hubiese podido, pero sus palabras fueron tan sólo una bravuconada dirigida más a satisfacer las expectativas de los otros dos que como una amenaza. Era consciente de que se hallaba al lado de los asesinos más peligrosos y mejor preparados del mundo mágico. Si desconfiaban de él, lo matarían en cuestión de minutos. Contra uno tenía clarísimo que habría vencido. Pero ambos, juntos, eran una fuerza aterradora.

- Tranquilo, hombre. A ti te reservamos asuntos más… interesantes. – le dijo Horts, mostrando las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, en son de paz - Por el momento, con que financies nuestros planes, como hacía tu padre, habrás cumplido.

- ¿Y Potter? – les preguntó Malfoy, con rabia.

- De Potter nos encargamos nosotros. Este viernes, por la noche, le haremos una visita de cortesía que jamás olvidará… en los dos segundos que le queden de vida.

Los dos asesinos estallaron en carcajadas. Malfoy les rió la gracia, pero en el fondo no estaba divertido, sino preocupado, y puso inmediatamente su mente en guardia.

-¿Qué hay del muggle del que os ibais a servir para conseguir entrar de pleno derecho en el mundo de los humanos sin magia? – Quiso saber Draco, en cuanto se hubieron calmado sus acompañantes.

- Tenemos una sorpresita para ti, colega. – dijo Horts, tratando de crear expectación.

- El muggle que nos va a poner su mundo en bandeja es Dudley Dursley. – dijeron ambos a la vez,

- Dursley… ¿De qué coño me suena ese nombre? – les preguntó Malfoy, mirándoles, con impaciencia y pensando que estaban locos.

- Es el primito muggle de Potter, su primito adorado. – le explicó Leman - Una vez Potter eliminado, presentaremos a su primo como el muggle que salvará ambos mundos, sustituyendo al "niño que vivió". Me habría gustado ver la cara de Potter cuando hubiésemos presentado a su primito como el muggle que nos iba a abrir las puertas del mundo sin magia, no habría podido hacer nada por evitarlo y si se hubiese puesto en contra de su familia, toda la gente lo habría visto como un desalmado que reniega de su propia sangre. Pero con él muerto, nuestro plan va a ser incluso mejor. ¿A que somos increíbles? – le preguntó, orgulloso de su ingenio.

- Absolutamente magníficos – les alabó Draco, fingiendo maravillarse – "Increíbles es poco", pensó Draco. "Estos hijos de puta son más peligrosos de lo que yo hubiera sido capaz de imaginar jamás."

&

En su nuevo piso, Harry se encontraba tirado en el sofá, asqueado. Había estado viendo la televisión muggle durante un rato, pero enseguida le había hastiado. Había tratado de leer, de no pensar… Pero su mente siempre volvía al mismo tema: Ginny, Ginevra Potter Weasley. Cuando pensaba en ella, se sentía furioso, indignado… pero también desesperado por su amor, por sus besos, por su dulzura… "¿Dulzura?", se preguntó, incrementando su enfado. "Pero si me está tratando como a un apestado. Para ella, ya no soy bueno para nada. Me he convertido en un monstruo, en un desalmado. ¡Que Merlín la confunda! ¡Esa mujer me vuelve loco! ¡Y cómo ha correspondido a mis besos! ¡Sigue siendo mi diosa, la muy descarada! ¡Y cómo se ha puesto celosa pensando en que yo podría sustituirla por cualquier otra! ¡Estaba arrebatadora! ¡La amo tanto…! Pero quizá ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí." Sin pensarlo, cogió un jarrón decorativo que había en una pequeña mesita y lo lanzó a la pared de enfrente, con rabia. El jarrón se estrelló con estrépito y él se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había hecho. La agresividad no iba con él.

- ¡Joder! ¡Joder! – se lamentó, mientras trataba de recoger los trozos esparcidos, para tratar de recomponerlo mediante la magia. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta para ver de quién se trataba, reparó el jarrón con un rápido movimiento de su mano. Abrió la puerta, tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible. Ante él halló una joven morena, menuda y de ojos vivarachos. Parecía enfadada.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿No sabes que molestas con tus ruidos? – Soltó ella a bocajarro, sin dejarle decir ni una sola palabra – A ver, ¿qué coño has roto? – Continuó, buscando con la mirada el estropicio.

- Como puedes ver, no hay nada roto – respondió Harry, abarcando todo el piso con un movimiento de su brazo. – Ella observó el piso con detenimiento y luego lo miró fijamente a él.

- ¿Badabum, badabam? – le preguntó, haciendo gestos raros con la mano, como si él debiese entender lo que decía.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó él, desconcertado.

- Sí, vamos… que si has usado la varita, ya sabes – respondió ella, tranquilamente.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – le preguntó Harry, alarmado, llevando su pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento de su mano derecha. Ese gesto se había convertido en característico, últimamente. Pero no se dio cuenta de que al hacerlo dejó al descubierto la cicatriz de su frente.

Enseguida la muchacha se fijó en ella y su semblante cambió de un gesto de fastidio y descaro a otro de vergüenza y temor.

- ¡Harry Potter! – exclamó, avergonzada. – Lo siento, Sr. Potter. No pretendía molestarle. – Dicho esto se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo, bajando las escaleras. Seguidamente, Harry escuchó un portazo justo en el piso debajo del suyo.

- Por Merlín, la gente está loca – se dijo él, negando con la cabeza. – Mañana tendré que investigar a esa chiquilla. - Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama para tratar de dormir aunque fuesen unas pocas horas. El día siguiente prometía ser duro. El resultado de las investigaciones en la mansión lo había dejado completamente atónito.

**Notas de la autora:**

Escribir este capítulo ha sido muy curioso porque se me ocurrían trozos, no el capítulo en orden, e iba escribiendo tal y como me salía y luego he tenido que unirlo todo y hacerlo coherente. Como véis, la vida de los protagonistas se va a complicar de lo lindo de ahora en adelante... y lo que falta por contar. A partir de ahora, varios personajes que tan sólo han hecho pequeñas apariciones, van a tomar papeles más relevantes. Y, ¿quién será la misteriosa chica que vive debajo de Harry y parece saber tanto de él?. Lo que más he disfrutado escribiendo es la escena de pasión entre Harry y Ginny, aunque nada está resuelto entre ellos. Ojalá os guste.

Sobre los reviews, me gustaría poder responderlos, pero por el momento no puedo, aunque los leo muy emocionada y agradecida. Por favor, seguid dejándolos. Os responderé en cuento pueda. En el trabajo me tienen totalmente acaparada. A ver si este próximo mes baja el ritmo de trabajo y puedo dedicar más tiempo a escribir y responderos. A las personas que no están logueadas y no puedo responder personalmente, infinitas gracias por seguir el fic y dejarme vuestras opiniones. Todos me hacéis muy feliz.

Y especiales gracias a Joanne. Sé que no puedes responderme si te escribo. No te preocupes, no hace falta. Lo comprendo perfectamente. Tú sí tienes reviews de verdad, en inmensas cantidades, jeje.

Infinitos agradecimientos y abrazos para todos.

**Ginevre.**


	5. Comienza a cerrarse el círculo

_**Capítulo 5: Comienza a cerrarse el círculo.**_

Miércoles, 1 de junio de 2.005

Harry se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, al que había ido muy pronto aquella mañana. Apenas había dormido seis horas la noche anterior y había decidido que lo más práctico era ponerse a trabajar bien temprano. Se sentía atrapado. Por un lado, quería evadirse durante un rato de los problemas con Ginny a través del trabajo, y por otro, aquello le llevaba directamente a implicarse de nuevo en problemas con la que había pretendido en otro tiempo ser su mujer.

"Las mujeres dan dolor de cabeza", pensó Harry irónicamente, "Pero es un tormento vivir sin ellas. Al menos sin la que se ama". Al pensar esto último, se llevó los dedos de la mano derecha hacia sus labios, disfrutando todavía del calor y la pasión de los labios de Ginny.

Desechó todos estos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidido a enfocar el asunto que le ocupaba de forma profesional. Ante él, encima de la mesa, se encontraba el informe del registro realizado por sus hombres en la vieja mansión. La tarde anterior le habían resumido brevemente el tema, pero todavía tenía pendiente reunirse con los cuatro agentes que habían realizado la misión para que le aclarasen ciertos aspectos del informe y para darles las próximas instrucciones sobre el caso.

Abrió de nuevo el dossier, para releerlo y asimilar correctamente todo lo que contenía. Pero no desaparecían de su mente dos frases que, al leerlo por primera vez, le descolocaron por completo:

"Todos los indicios nos llevan a concluir que en la mansión de Gorvenor Road hace tiempo que se llevan practicando rituales de magia negra. Y que a través del análisis mágico de varios objetos personales distribuidos por todos lados dentro de ella, nos conducen a establecer una única y principal sospechosa: la ciudadana Cho Chang, no fichada hasta el momento por delito alguno contra la comunidad mágica".

A pesar de ello, Harry volvió a leer el informe con la mayor concentración, fijándose en cada una de sus palabras para no pasar por alto ningún detalle. Al finalizarlo, sintió cierta frustración. Había esperado que sus hombres le indicaran en su informe la implicación de al menos dos hombres, en las maquinaciones de aquella casa. Y sin embargo, era una mujer la única sospechosa. Y no una mujer cualquiera. El hecho de que Cho Chang hubiese estado ligada estrechamente a Harry hace tiempo, le llevó a plantearse la posibilidad de que la maga estuviese llevando a cabo una venganza personal contra él, atacando ella misma y a través de sus esbirros a personas cercanas al auror, como Kingsley y Nadia. Pero por otro lado, esta hipótesis no le convenció del todo. No podía obviar el tema de la carta que alguien había dejado a Nadia para que se la entregase a Malfoy. Y hablando de este, era cierto que se había mostrado poco equilibrado atacándole desesperadamente hace dos días, pero Harry seguía dándole vueltas a al cabeza sobre lo que él le había contado en relación con los dos asesinos que estaban planeando conquistar la comunidad mágica y con ella la muggle también. ¿Estaría Cho relacionada con ellos de alguna forma? Y si era así, ¿en qué grado? ¿Ellos trabajaban para ella, siendo esta el cerebro de toda la operación? ¿O ella era tan sólo un instrumento de sus maquinaciones?

Harry se acarició la barba, de nuevo perfectamente recortada y arreglada, mientras intentaba tomar una postura definitiva en todo el asunto.

Sonaron unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, lo que lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

- Adelante – dijo sin más, dejando el informe encima de la mesa y mirando hacia la puerta.

- Buenos días, Harry. Como quedamos ayer, te traigo una candidata para que la entrevistes para el puesto de secretaria.

- Pasa, Smiles, y siéntate.

Su compañero entró en el despacho, como su jefe le había indicado, cerrando la puerta tras él. Después se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, a la expectativa.

- Defínemela.

- ¿A la muchacha?

- No, a mi suegra. Pues claro que a la muchacha. Quiero saber por qué la has elegido.

- Bien… En primer lugar, fue ella la que ayer por la tarde casi se me echó encima pidiendo el puesto. Yo estaba en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos Mágicos solicitando currículums sobre los que basar mi elección, cuando ella, que se hallaba en el cuarto entregando el suyo, al escucharme me abordó sin dudarlo ni por un momento y me pidió que le diese una oportunidad. Yo le pregunté por qué tanto entusiasmo por entrar en el Departamento de Aurores y ella respondió que trabajaría en cualquier Departamento que le asignasen porque admiraba el trabajo realizado en el Ministerio, pero que el Departamento de Aurores era el que más la entusiasmaba porque quería luchar contra la corrupción en la medida de sus posibilidades. Me contó que procede de un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí y que ha trabajado de secretaria en otras ocasiones. La verdad es que sus referencias son increíbles.

- Ya. Pero, ¿por qué decidiste darle la oportunidad? – le preguntó Harry, inquisitivo.

- Para serte sincero, desde el principio me sentí cómodo hablando con ella. Cuando hablas con ella, da la impresión de ser una persona trabajadora, abnegada, con principios, decidida, eficiente y eficaz. Pero sobre todo, sencilla, natural y sincera. Por cierto, ella se enteró de que el puesto es para trabajar a tu lado después de que me hubiese pedido la entrevista. Se llama Caroline Manfer.

Harry miró a Smiles a los ojos y este le sostuvo la mirada, impertérrito.

- Muy bien, que pase. Veremos qué tal se desenvuelve.

Smiles le dejó el currículum de la joven en cima de la mesa, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir en busca de la chica, cuando el auror le detuvo.

- Smiles… - el aludido se giró hacia Harry – gracias por tu ayuda. Aunque sea tu jefe, realmente te podías haber negado a hacer este encargo, pues no es parte de tu trabajo, pero decidiste ayudarme sin tener por qué. No se me olvidará.

- No es nada, de verdad – le sonrió el otro, tímidamente. Se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Salió al pasillo, haciendo entrar a la candidata de la que habían estado hablando.

La joven entró sin mucha decisión y se quedó de pie ante Harry, visiblemente avergonzada. Al mirarla, Harry quedó totalmente sorprendido. Se trataba de la muchacha que la noche anterior había llamado a su puerta pidiéndole explicaciones sobre el ruido que él había hecho. El jefe del Departamento de Aurores permaneció observándola, sin darse prisa en comenzar la conversación. Estaba muy interesado en ver sus reacciones. Ella esperó, paciente. Seguía mirándolo tímidamente, pero había sustituido su indecisión y vergüenza por determinación. Sabía lo que quería y estaba allí para conseguirlo.

- Siéntese, señorita Manfer, por favor – le pidió finalmente, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

- Sé que no empezamos con buen pie, Sr. Potter. Anoche me di cuenta de ello cuando le reconocí. Yo, criticándole en su propia casa, cuando mi futuro laboral iba a depender de usted justo al día siguiente…

- Lo que sucede fuera del Ministerio, en mi tiempo libre, no es trabajo, y como tal, no lo mezclo con los asuntos que aquí se tratan – respondió él, severo – pero reconozco que habría abierto una investigación sobre usted si no se hubiese presentado aquí hoy mismo. Me desconcertó ser reconocido en un barrio muggle, y mucho más que usted me hablase de magia con tanta ligereza.

- Lo siento, - se disculpó Caroline – anoche estaba un poco… nerviosa, por motivos personales – Harry la miró, desaprobadoramente.

- ¿Por qué desea este trabajo, señorita Manfer? – le preguntó él, interesado.

- ¿Puede llamarme Carol? Me sentiría mucho más cómoda si lo hace. No es familiaridad, es que todas las personas con las que me relaciono lo han hecho siempre.

- Lo pensaré – le respondió, haciéndole ver que allí era él quien mandaba.- Responda a mi pregunta.

- Seré clara. Quiero ayudar a combatir el mal, Sr. Potter. No soy auror, ni tengo facultades para ello. Tan sólo quiero contribuir a la labor que realizan aquí a través de mi trabajo como secretaria. Y puedo decirle que soy la mejor.

- La mejor, ¿eh? – dijo él, mientras le echaba un vistazo al currículum que Smiles le había dejado sobre la mesa. Aquí dice que ha trabajado de secretaria para varias de las mejores empresas de Inglaterra, en algunas de sus sucursales. ¿Es cierto esto?

- Sr. Potter, si no le gusto, no me entretenga más, pero no voy a permitir que cuestione mi integridad. Yo nunca miento. – le dijo ella, ofendida, con intenciones de marcharse.

- ¿Le he dicho yo que hemos terminado? – le dijo Harry, fríamente.

- N-no – respondió ella, comenzando a perder su entereza. "Este hombre es duro de verdad", pensó.

- Voy a ser un tirano con usted, señorita Manfer. Habrá días en que tendrá que trabajar diez o doce horas, en los que tendrá que llevar varios asuntos a la vez y no podrá delegar ninguno, días en que tendrá que aguantar mi mal genio y en que sentirá que no es reconocido su esfuerzo. Pero si lo hace bien, pídame lo que quiera, que en la medida de mis posibilidades, lo conseguirá.

- ¿Significa eso que me da el puesto? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Si lo desea… Siempre y cuando mantenga los asuntos que aquí se traten en la mayor y absoluta confidencialidad y no vaya mostrando tan a la ligera sus dotes mágicas, como hizo anoche a través de su conversación.

- De nuevo lo siento, Sr. Potter, y me comprometo o no volver a cometer ese desliz y a no revelar nada de mi trabajo, fuera de aquí. Pero antes de decidirme, quiero saber tan sólo una cosa. – al decir esto, Caroline se quedó mirándole, sin saber cómo enfocar lo que trataba de decirle.

- Pero, vamos a ver. Tú has venido pidiendo el puesto. ¿Lo quieres o no lo quieres, muchacha? – preguntó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

- No es eso – respondió la otra, decidida – Es que, como usted antes tenía fama de conquistar a todas sus compañeras, y ,como por lo que yo puede ver anoche ahora vive solo de nuevo…

- ¿Eres Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley? – le preguntó él, sin ninguna consideración, dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía decirle la chica. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar gilipolleces de ese tipo. Todas las mujeres se habían terminado para él, excepto Ginny, pero su fama anterior le precedería durante algún tiempo más, se lamentó.

- ¡No! ¡No soy Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley! – respondió ella, sin dejarse intimidar.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Porque si no lo eres, nada debes temer de mí en ese sentido!

- Pues entonces, ya tiene secretaria.

- ¡Aleluya! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Por Merlín! Busca a Smiles y que te indique cuál va a ser tu despacho. Está aquí al lado, pegado al mío. Y vuelve enseguida porque tengo muchos expedientes que archivar y varios casos sobre los que quiero que investigues y me confirmes datos administrativos que he de conocer con seguridad. ¡Vamos, muchacha!

Caroline se levantó rápidamente y fue a cumplir su cometido.

- Sí, señor. Gracias, señor. No se arrepentirá.

- Y, Carol – le llamó él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa –Bienvenida. Verás que todos aquí te tratarán bien y si no lo hacen, no tienes más que decírmelo y se les caerá el pelo. Debes saber que vas a trabajar con hombres en su mayoría. Aunque son buenísimas en su trabajo, hay pocas mujeres aurores todavía. Espero que esta tendencia cambie algún día. Vosotras sois muy intuitivas y decididas, cualidades muy importantes aquí.

- De nuevo gracias, señor. – ella le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

- Harry, por favor. Deja lo de señor para el Ministro de Magia.

Carol salió en busca de Smiles, quien quedó complacido de que su jefe hubiese dado como correcta su decisión de elegirla. Con gusto le mostró su nuevo despacho, que compartiría con dos administrativos más, asignados al Departamento de Aurores, y le indicó la que sería su mesa de ahora en adelante. Ella se presentó ante todos, cordial, y sintió que por el momento le habían dado una buena acogida.

- Es un hombre que impresiona – le dijo a Smiles, por lo bajo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Harry? – le preguntó él. Ella asintió. – Tienes razón. Impresiona, en muchos sentidos. Es un hombre al que acabas admirando… - dijo él, apenas sin darse cuenta. Carol lo miró, con sorpresa, pensando que ese trabajo realmente le iba a gustar.

&

A la hora de comer, Harry fue a casa de Ron y Hermione, quienes le habían invitado, ya que aquel día ambos lo tenían libre. Al llegar a la casa, Hermione le abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida.

- Harry, estás… muy guapo.

- Vamos, Hermione, no me digas eso sin tu marido delante, que me querrá dar una paliza. – le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

- Yo esperaba…

- ¿Qué no me hubiese duchado desde el lunes, o algo así? – él le sacó la lengua descaradamente.

- No, pero… normalmente no te arreglas tanto los días en que vas a trabajar. – Harry llevaba un pantalón de pinzas gris claro, con una camisa de color negro y encima una americana igual que el pantalón.

- ¿Y esa barba? – preguntó ella, sorprendida – Sinceramente, o te ha sentado muy bien la separación de Ginny o pretendes darle celos.

- Ni una cosa ni la otra. – Dijo él, apenado – simplemente trato de sentirme bien conmigo mismo. En este momento yo soy lo único que tengo.

- Harry, no digas eso – pronto lo arreglarás todo con Ginny y las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. Ron está en el salón, jugando con Rosie.

Harry se dirigió al salón, donde su mejor amigo estaba sentado en un sillón, con su pequeña hija encima de él, ambos riendo, divertidos. Cuando Ron lo vio, le saludó, jovial.

- ¡Hola, padrino!

- ¡Hola! – Harry se acercó a ellos y le estrechó la mano – Hola, cielo – le dijo a su sobrina, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Dale caña a tu padre. Demuéstrale quién manda aquí. – Miró a Ron de forma maliciosa.

- No eches más leña al fuego, amigo, que con dos mujeres en la casa, mi opinión es como si no existiera.

- ¿He escuchado algo por ahí? ¿Cariño? – se oyó de pronto la voz de Hermione, desde la cocina.

- ¿Ves? – Le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo, susurrando - ¡Harry me está diciendo lo bella que está Rose, amor!

- ¿Verdad que sí, Harry? Cuando sea mayor, Rose será toda una dama, ya veréis. – Respondió Hermione, orgullosa.

- No te quejes, idiota. Mira esa cara de felicidad que tienes. No sé qué harías sin ellas.

- Morirme, Harry. Eso haría sin ellas. – dijo el otro, convencido.

Harry recordó su propia situación y toda la máscara de alegría con la que se había cubierto para no preocupar a sus amigos, desapareció, sin poder evitarlo. Se sentó en otro sillón, abatido.

- Amigo, no quería hacerte sufrir. Perdóname.

- No pasa nada, Ron. Tú no tienes la culpa. Es lo que hay.

- ¿Has hablado con mi hermana de vuestra situación? – preguntó su cuñado, preocupado.

- Apenas la he visto y durante esos momentos no hemos hecho más que discutir. Incluso delante de tus padres.

- Ten paciencia, Harry. Ya verás como todo se arregla. Te lo digo yo.

- De verdad que no lo sé, Ron. Sigo amando a tu hermana con todas mis fuerzas, pero no encuentro salida a este problema. Gin y yo jamás habíamos discutido después de nuestro matrimonio. Esta situación me viene grande. No sé qué hacer. Hermione y tú jamás habéis vivido una situación igual. Sois los dos tan tranquilos y os lleváis tan bien… Siempre estáis de acuerdo en todo.

- Algún día te contaré algo, Harry. Tú hazme caso cuando te digo que este asunto se arreglará. Si os amáis de verdad, no puede ser de otro modo. – Harry se quedó mirándolo, intrigado.

- ¿Y si Ginny no me ama de verdad? ¿Y si ha descubierto que lo que ella creía que era amor tan sólo es un gran cariño unido a atracción física? Quizá esto que ha sucedido le ha abierto los ojos.

- ¿Pero tú eres imbécil? ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que ella ha sufrido por ti? A ver. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tú sientes por ella?

- Para mí, ella es el aire que respiro, Ron. Es toda mi vida, mi alegría, mis ganas de vivir, de seguir luchando. Me siento enfermo y desvalido tan sólo por no tenerla a mi lado. No quiero que sufra y menos por mi culpa.

- Pues eso es exactamente lo que siente ella por ti. Sois la pareja que más se ama en este mundo, Harry. Después de Hermione y yo, claro. – esto último lo dijo para arrancarle una sonrisa a su amigo, pero no lo consiguió. – Oye, ¿qué tal si organizamos una cena, de esas que hacíamos de vez en cuando hace años, tan sólo para hombres? Necesitamos quitárnoslas de encima durante un rato, para eso somos unos machotes.

Harry sonrió por las payasadas de su amigo. Ron no podía estar separado de Hermione y pretendía hacerle ver que ella le molestaba…

- Quizá sea interesante. ¿Te parece esta noche?

- Esta noche no puedo, Harry. Tengo cena con los compañeros de trabajo. ¿La hacemos mañana? Podemos cenar aquí mismo. Hermione es discreta y no se inmiscuirá.

- Con que quitárnoslas de encima, ¿eh? Calzonazos – Harry se burló de Ron, bromeando, y este último le hizo una mueca de amenaza.- Vale. Hecho. Pero me gustaría traer a un amigo. Cuantos más seamos, mejor lo pasaremos. Tráete tú a alguien también.

- No tengo amigos fuera del trabajo, Harry. Hace tiempo que perdí el contacto con ellos. Y prefiero no relacionarme demasiado con los compañeros. Son demasiado… frívolos.

- ¿Por eso yo casi no tenía noticias tuyas antes de volver a Inglaterra? Porque era… ¿frívolo?- le picó el otro.

- A veces eres gilipollas, Harry. Perdona que te lo diga.

- Ron. Tengo que pedirte algo. – Cambió de tema el otro, repentinamente – Tengo la sospecha de que alguien está tratando de hacerme daño a través de las personas a las que amo.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién, Harry? ¿Lo dices por lo que le sucedió a Kingsley? Él es tu jefe, no tu amigo. – dijo el otro, sorprendido.

- Es cierto que él es mi jefe, pero también le tengo mucho aprecio. Además, también han tratado de lastimar a alguien más, cercano a mí. Es un asunto muy turbio que todavía no tengo claro. Está relacionado con algo mucho más grande. Yo no sé qué pinto en todo ello, pero hazme caso, Ron. Y ten los ojos bien abiertos. Protege a Hermione y a Rosie, por favor. Y no alarmes a Hermione, no estoy seguro de lo que te estoy contando. Tan sólo es una corazonada. ¿Lo harás?

- Tranquilo, Harry, estaré alerta. Nadie hará daño a las dos mujeres de mi vida. Te lo prometo. Pero, ¿tienes idea de quién puedo esperar un ataque?

- Te sorprenderás. Cho Chang está en medio de todo esto. Pero no está sola, te lo aseguro.

- ¿La tipa esa? Que venga, que le aclararé cuatro cositas por el daño que os hizo a mi hermana y a ti.

- ¡Joder, Ron! – Gritó Harry, desesperado - ¡Hazme caso y protégete de ella! ¡Te he dicho que no está sola y no soportaría ver cómo os hace daño!

- ¡Pedazo de burro! – Respondió Ron del mismo modo - ¡Has asustado a Rosie! ¡Te digo que te haré caso, cabezota! ¡No te preocupes!

- Ven aquí, pequeña – Harry cogió en brazos a su ahijada y le hizo cucamonas para que sonriera – Tú no te asustas del tío Harry, ¿verdad, amor?

- ¡Aggy!– gritó la pequeña, sonriendo, y le tiró del pelo, divertida.

- Te lo mereces, por capullo – le dijo su amigo, riendo.

- ¡Todos a comer! – gritó Hermione desde la cocina. Ambos hombres fueron hacia allí, en silencio. Harry todavía llevaba a la pequeña Rosie en brazos.

&

Harry regresó al Ministerio, un poco más contento. Sus dos mejores amigos siempre le hacían sentir bien. Sabían escucharle y también cómo animarle. Siempre que pensaba en ellos se sentía feliz porque ambos fuesen pareja. Para él eran lo más grande, después de Ginny y sus propios hijos. Sin pensarlo, por un momento desvió la mente hacia la frase que Ron le había dicho: "Algún día te contaré algo". Harry se sintió preocupado. ¿Es que él y Hermione no eran felices? ¿Qué secreto guardaba Ron con tanto celo y que le costaba tanto contar? Desechó estos pensamientos porque ambos se habían mostrado igual de felices y enamorados que siempre y él sabía que no fingían. Tanto amor no se puede fingir.

De camino a su despacho, indicó a Carol que reuniera en él a los aurores encargados del caso de la mansión y él pasó por el despacho de Smiles antes de dirigirse hacia allí.

- Buenas tardes, jefe. – le sonrió el otro, al verle entrar.

- Buenas tardes. Oye… ¿qué te parece si mañana por la noche vienes conmigo a una cena de amigos? Creo recordar que no tienes novia, así que nadie te dará la vara, si vienes. Es en casa de un amigo. Sólo hombres. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

- ¿Me estás invitando a una cena con tu gente? – respondió el otro, incrédulo.

- Joder, Smiles. También tengo vida fuera de aquí. ¿Sabes?

- Claro, no pretendía decir eso. Pero, ¿por qué tan sólo a mí y no también a los demás?

- No es una cena de trabajo. Si vinieran todos, lo sería. Bueno. ¿Vienes o no? El día siguiente seguiré jodiéndote de la misma forma, cuando vuelvas aquí. Por eso no te preocupes.

- Vale, me apunto. Hace tiempo que no he salido con amigos. Me sentará bien. – le sonrió el otro.

- Y a mí, te lo aseguro. Perfecto. Ya te cuento mañana la hora, el lugar y cómo llegar. ¿Cómo llevas el asunto Seinford?

- Es un rompecabezas, Harry. Voy algo perdido. Siento no poder darte mejores noticias por el momento.

- Sigue con ello. Ah, tengo la impresión de que la hermana de la víctima sabe algo más de lo que nos contó. Observé su mirada y te digo que esa mujer tiene gato encerrado. Oculta algo. No sé si estará relacionado con la muerte de su hermano, pero quizá puedas tirar del hilo por ahí. Yo la presionaría un poco más.

- Gracias, jefe. Así lo haré – respondió Smiles, impresionado.

Harry se dirigió por fin a su despacho, donde los cuatro aurores ya le esperaban, reunidos, para tratar el tema por el que les había convocado.

- He leído detalladamente el informe que me habéis entregado. – comenzó Harry, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón, frente a ellos. – No creo que podamos sacar nada más de esa mansión, por lo que tan sólo nos queda una pista que seguir: Cho Chang, como todos habréis imaginado ya.

- No esperábamos hallar esta pista, jefe, nos tiene algo desconcertados.

- A mí también… - quedó meditabundo durante unos segundos – Quiero que la sigáis discretamente, sin que ella se entere. Detallad todos sus movimientos: dónde va, a qué hora, con quién se encuentra y qué hace. Pero os lo repito. Que ella no se entere. Creo que hemos topado con algo grande, de lo que Chang tan sólo es la punta del iceberg. Quiero a todos los demás implicados en la trama y ella es el único camino para encontrarlos. Si ella o alguno de sus compinches se dan cuenta de que la seguimos, simplemente desaparecerán y volveremos a estar como al principio. Cuando la hayáis seguido durante unos días y según el resultado que obtengáis, os pondré en antecedentes de toda la información que me ha proporcionado la persona de la que os hablé, la que nos dio la pista de la mansión de Gorvenor Road. Antes de involucrar su nombre, prefiero estar absolutamente seguro de que seguimos el camino correcto.

- Entendido, jefe, así lo haremos.

- Estableced dos turnos de dos personas: uno de día y otro de noche. Quiero mantenerla vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. Si necesitáis apoyo, pedídmelo. Y quiero un informe diario sobre mi mesa. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido, Harry. Seremos discretos pero contundentes.

- Muy bien, chicos. Empezad cuanto antes. Y no os expongáis innecesariamente.

Todos asintieron y salieron de su despacho para poner en marcha inmediatamente el dispositivo de seguimiento.

Harry quedó a solas y se dispuso a analizar los informes de los casos que tenían pendientes, junto a las notas y requerimientos recibidos desde otros Departamentos. Todo el mundo esperaba una respuesta de ayuda, guía o consejo por su parte y él debía estar en disposición de darla. Sin previo aviso, el dolor que de vez en cuando le atenazaba el pecho le golpeó con fuerza. Pero esta vez sin piedad. Si no se hubiese encontrado sentado, quizá se hubiera desplomado sin aliento. Pero tal como apareció el dolor, volvió a remitir. Harry respiró hondamente, a bocanadas. Esta vez había sido más que un aviso. Pero igualmente se lo quitó de la cabeza. Simplemente era impensable para él caer enfermo y menos ahora, cuando tenía tanto trabajo y tanta gente dependía de él.

&

A última hora de la tarde, Ginny se disponía a bañar a los niños para enviarlos a la cama, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. La pelirroja decidió posponer sus planes para atender al imprevisto visitante y se dirigió hacia la entrada, resignada a que después, a los niños les costara conciliar el sueño por haber alterado sus hábitos. Cuando abrió la puerta, la invadió una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa, que apenas pudo contener.

- ¡Harry…!

- Hola, Ginny – él le devolvió el saludo, ocultando su emoción por verla lo mejor que pudo - ¿puedo pasar? Será un momento. No te molestaré.

- P-pasa, Harry. Los niños se alegrarán de verte. Sobre todo Bonnie, que no para de hablar de ti y de hacer preguntas sobre tu ausencia – tan sólo acertó a decir ella. Harry quedó gratamente sorprendido por el aparente cambio de Ginny. Tan sólo un día antes se habría mostrado partidaria de que él no viese a sus hijos. Cuando el auror hubo entrado, ella cerró la puerta y ambos quedaron cara a cara, mirándose.

- He venido a proporcionaros protección.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó ella, comenzando a asustarse - ¿Protegernos? ¿De qué? ¿Contra quién?

- Cálmate, Ginny, te lo ruego. ¿Qué le has dicho a Bonnie sobre mí?

- Que has tenido que marcharte lejos a cumplir una misión para el Ministerio- respondió ella, desviando su mirada.

- Gracias – tan sólo puedo responder él.

Enseguida se recompuso y recordó para qué había vuelto al que, desde hace tan poco, ya no era su hogar.

- Ginny, escúchame con atención y no te alarmes. Tengo sospechas de que se está urdiendo un nuevo plan contra la comunidad mágica.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los niños y conmigo? – se extrañó ella.

- Tiene que ver a través de mí, me temo. En cuestión de pocos días, han sido atacadas dos personas relacionadas estrechamente conmigo: mi jefe, Kingsley, y Nadia.

- ¿Nadia? ¿Nadia está bien? – preguntó ella, preocupada.

- No lo sé –reconoció él – No sé nada de ella desde que la eché de aquí junto con ese… ¡Merlín! ¡No quiero recordar eso ahora! Ella salió ilesa del ataque. "¿Ilesa?", pensó, con sarcasmo. "Esos hijos de puta van a pagar por lo que le hicieron. Eso lo juro". Creo que dañar a las personas que me importan forma parte del plan que te acabo de nombrar y, aunque no lo sé seguro, no voy a arriesgaros.

- ¿Tan grave es, Harry?

- Así lo presiento – respondió él, muy serio y preocupado.

- Muy bien. Haz lo que debas, entonces.

- A parte de las protecciones que tiene la casa por el hecho de trabajar yo en el Ministerio, voy a añadir conjuros de detección, defensa y protección, que mantengan a los atacantes fuera de la casa mientras llegamos mis hombres y yo, si sufrís un ataque.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Esos conjuros llevan mucha concentración y desgaste, Harry.

- No te preocupes. Voy a dar un beso a los pequeños, antes de empezar, porque para cuando haya terminado con los conjuros, ellos ya estarán durmiendo.

- Claro, Harry. Están en el cuarto de juegos. Ve con ellos.

El se lo agradeció con la mirada y se dirigió en busca de sus hijos. Ginny observó cómo se marchaba y no pudo dejar de mirarlo, turbada por su presencia. Después le siguió, en silencio.

- ¡Papi! – le dijo Bonnie, llena de alegría cuando lo vio entrar en el cuarto. Se acercó a él, corriendo, con los bracitos extendidos para que la cogiese.

- ¡Mi pequeña traviesa! – La abrazó él, levantándola sin dificultad - ¿Cómo está la niña más guapa de Inglaterra? ¡Dame un beso, cielo!

Bonnie se le abrazó al cuello, con fuerza, para después llenarle la cara de besos.

- ¿Qué hacías, amor?

- Estaba haciendo un dibujito para mamá, que está triste.

- Cuida mucho de mamá, ¿vale? – le pidió él, tratando de ocultar a su hija su propia tristeza.

- ¿No vas a quedarte, papi? – preguntó la pequeña, contrariada.

- Todavía no, chiquitina. Debo volver a mi misión. Me han dejado salir un ratito para veros.

- Pero tú nos sigues queriendo, a mami y a nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Claro, hija – le aseguró él, abrazándola – Os quiero con toda mi alma.

Ginny escuchó esto desde la puerta y no pudo evitar llorar. Trató de disimularlo por su hija, pero su corazón siguió llorando por Harry, porque al verlo junto a sus hijos sintió que su propia duda interior se convertía en una certeza. Harry vivía, moriría y mataría por ellos. No existía mejor padre que él. Pero entonces, lo que había pasado… No pudo pensar más en ello, tan sólo quería mirarlo. Volvió a observarlo. Él tenía a Amy entre los brazos y la pequeña sonreía, complacida.

- Mi dulce princesa – dijo él, mientras acariciaba su carita con devoción – cada día te pareces más a tu madre – le dio un tierno beso y volvió a depositarla en el parque de juegos, que compartía con su hermano. - ¿Y tú? ¿Hombrecito? – le dijo a Alan, mientras lo cogía en brazos y le hacía cosquillas en su tripita. El bebé soltó una carcajada y su padre rió con él. - ¿Estás siendo bueno? ¿Estás cuidando a las damas por mí? Os echo de menos – les dijo a todos, volviendo a dejar a Alan en el parque de juegos. Caminó hacia la puerta, donde le esperaba Ginny, y sin querer evitarlo depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla – gracias por permitirme verlos. Es lo único que te pido.

Ginny quiso responderle, emocionada, pero él ya se estaba dirigiendo al piso de arriba para comenzar con su trabajo. Ella decidió dejarle hacer, mientras bañaba a los niños y los acostaba, pues estaban agotados. Cuando terminó y dejó a los bebés y a Bonnie bien dormidos en sus respectivas camas, fue en busca de Harry, a quien halló ya en la plata baja. Estaba terminando los hechizos interiores. Lo que observó la dejó impresionada. Harry no usaba su varita. Estaba ejecutando complicadísimos hechizos tan sólo con su poder mental y leves movimientos de las manos. Su concentración era total.

"Es poderosísimo", pensó ella, sin parar de observarlo. "Jamás había visto este poder en acción. Sabía que se pueden ejecutar hechizos sin varita y sin pronunciar palabras, pero tantos, tan importantes y tan seguidos… Está haciendo un esfuerzo titánico". Miró su cara, preocupada. Harry estaba envuelto en sudor y parecía agotado, pero ni por un segundo perdió su concentración.

Cuando hubo terminado, sintió debilidad por un momento, pero trató de disimularla para no asustar a Ginny. Eso era lo último que deseaba.

- Ahora voy a ejecutar los conjuros exteriores. No tardaré mucho. – dijo él, al darse cuenta de que Ginny seguía observándolo.

- Por favor, Harry. Detente. No es bueno para ti lo que estás haciendo. Déjame que te ayude.

- Gin, es mi responsabilidad protegeros. No voy a permitir que lo que sucedió el lunes se repita. Ni dentro ni fuera de la casa. Es cierto que me cogió desprevenido. Pero eso tan sólo me pasará una vez, no más. – salió hacia la calle, decidido.

Cada vez más, Ginny se iba dando cuenta del error que había cometido culpando a Harry por los sucesos del lunes. Todavía seguía confusa, pero su corazón le indicaba que no era con Harry con quien tenía problemas, sino con ella misma. Pero lo había tratado tan injustamente desde entonces que no sabía si él le perdonaría, y ni siquiera si su separación se podría arreglar. Lo siguió al jardín, decidida a no permitirle esforzarse de nuevo de aquel modo, pues no podía verlo castigarse de esa manera.

- Harry, la mejor protección que podemos tener los niños y yo es volver a tenerte con nosotros. – le dijo convencida.

Antes de ejecutar su próximo conjuro, Harry se giró hacia ella, con una mirada dura que Ginny no supo cómo interpretar.

- ¿Tú lo deseas? – le preguntó. Ella lo miró, preocupada por su actitud. Tenía muy clara la respuesta, pero la severa mirada de él la intimidó y cuando quiso dársela, el auror ya se dirigía hacia la parte trasera. – Es mejor que termine con esto cuanto antes. – dijo él, sin girarse para mirarla.

En ese instante, Ginny se quiso morir. Estaba paralizada, se sentía totalmente anulada y su cuerpo no le respondía. Pasados unos minutos, cuando Harry volvió junto a ella, parecía tremendamente agotado, pero satisfecho con su trabajo.

- Ahora me quedo mucho más tranquilo, Ginny. Uno de los hechizos me avisará inmediatamente si se produce algún intento de intromisión en la casa por parte de personal ajeno a la familia. En diez minutos nos tendrás aquí. Tan sólo tienes que mantener la calma y ocultarte con los niños como mejor puedas. Todos los hechizos que tú puedas ejecutar para protegeros si os sentís atacados, serán un valor añadido. Me marcho. Mañana volveré para comprobar cómo estáis. ¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny? – le preguntó él, al verla tan pálida y rígida.

- Harry…

- OH, Ginny. Siento haberte asustado con todo este asunto. No te preocupes por nada, princesa – dijo acariciando su mejilla, con ternura – Seguramente todo esto habrá resultado innecesario. Pero compréndeme, necesito saber que estáis lo más protegidos posible.

- Harry…

- Me marcho ya. He tenido un día duro y necesito descansar. Nos vemos mañana. Cuídate. No tienes muy buena cara. – Harry la besó de nuevo en la mejilla, a modo de despedida, y se alejó.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, Ginny corrió hacia la casa. Se dirigió con urgencia al aseo de la planta baja y vomitó en el water, mareada. Tardó unos minutos en sentirse un poco mejor. Cuando ya pudo volver a moverse sin demasiados problemas, fue al comedor y se tiró en uno de los sofás.

"Los nervios me han jugado una mala pasada", pensó. "OH, Merlín. Estoy perdiendo a Harry, lo presiento. "Cerró los ojos, tratando de superar el mareo que todavía la mortificaba y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! He aprovechado mis últimos días de vacaciones para terminar y subir el capítulo 5. Mañana vuelvo al trabajo. Compatibilizar el curre y la escritura me cuesta mogollón. Pero quiero seguir actualizando el fic, al menos a un capítulo por semana. Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero es que tenía muchas cosas por contar. Espero que os guste, o que al menos, no os disguste. Porfa, enviadme reviews, os los agradezco en el alma.

Besos y abrazos a discreción.

**Ginevre.**


	6. Advertencia desestimada

_**Capítulo 6: Advertencia desestimada.**_

Jueves, 2 de junio de 2.005

Harry se levantó de la cama completamente agotado, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. Pero se sentía satisfecho y mucho más tranquilo. El día anterior, los demonios del pasado se habían estado cebando con él sin piedad. Una y otra vez le había acosado el recuerdo del sufrimiento de Ginny, primero por su abandono, después por culpa de Cho Chang y finalmente debido a los mortífagos. Él tenía clarísimo que jamás iba a volver a abandonarla, pero lo que le faltaba por saber es si sería ella quien finalmente lo dejaría a él. Todavía se sentía herido, por eso quería que fuese su mujer quien le pidiese que él volviera junto a ella, si era su destino estar juntos de nuevo. Pero también reconoció que temía otro rechazo si él mismo le proponía regresar. Dadas las circunstancias, no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a una propuesta de reconciliación en toda regla, si esta no salía por iniciativa de Ginny. Necesitaba volverse a sentir querido, deseado y valorado, para anular definitivamente el odio, el desprecio y el asco que vio en los ojos de su mujer, que todavía le atormentaban. Para que ella no volviese a sufrir como en el pasado, tan sólo podía hacer frente a Chang y sus compinches con todas sus fuerzas. Y se juró que no descansaría hasta ver libre a su mujer de cualquier peligro o amenaza procedente de ellos u otros que la quisiesen dañar.

Al mirarse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que estaba demacrado y que unas leves ojeras se habían instalado bajo sus ojos. Todo ello lo tomó como un daño colateral del esfuerzo realizado. Se duchó, se recortó la barba cuidadosamente, se peinó de forma sexy y se vistió con una camisa blanca sobre unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos también negros. Se planteó el hecho de ponerse o no chaqueta, pero aquel día prefirió llevar tan sólo la camisa, por fuera de los pantalones, de forma casual, con las mangas recogidas hasta casi medio brazo, como a él le gustaba llevarla. No se abrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Le agobiaba sentirse atenazado por ellos. Redondeó todo ello con un ligero toque de colonia. Finalmente, cogió su maletín de trabajo y se dispuso a marcharse hacia el Ministerio, decidido a afrontar de la mejor forma posible otro día largo y duro.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, le extrañó que Carol todavía no hubiese aparecido. Decidió no conceder importancia a su tardanza y se acomodó en su sillón, dispuesto a sumergirse en el análisis del primer caso que tenía pendiente aquella mañana.

Pocos minutos después, Carol entró en su despacho como si fuese perseguida por miles de mortífagos furiosos. Cerró la puerta apresuradamente y se quedó de pie, frente a su jefe, mirándolo en silencio.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó él, extrañado por su actitud. – Parece que huyas de la justicia o algo todavía peor. No te has vuelto loca y has matado a alguien, ¿verdad? – continuó él, sonriéndole.

- Potter. Yo no soy tu secretaria. – le respondió la persona que estaba ante él, con seriedad – A ella la tengo a buen recaudo y no te la entregaré hasta que hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decir y me franquees la salida después de haberlo hecho.

- Carol, no tiene ni puta gracia. Hoy no estoy para que me toquen las narices, así que no me jodas – le respondió él, comenzando a enfadarse.

- ¿Carol sabría decirte cómo murió Lucius Malfoy en Nightmare? ¿O quizá deberías preguntárselo mejor a Nadia Puddle? – insinuó el otro, acompañando estas palabras de un gesto de sufrimiento, que al auror le dejó desconcertado, por ser excesivo.

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! – casi escupió Harry, levantándose del sillón como alma que lleva el diablo y cogiendo a la que parecía ser su secretaria por el cuello de la blusa – Eres un mortífago. No creas que no voy a darte lo que mereces por el hecho de venir disfrazado de mi secretaria.

- Piensa lo que quieras. Si no salgo ileso de aquí antes de media hora, no volverás a verla – le avisó, sin inmutarse.

- Tan rastreros como siempre – respondió Harry, mirándole con desprecio. – Puede que hoy salgas impune de aquí, pero algún día te encontraré y pagarás caro lo que estás haciendo. Te escucho.

- Vengo a advertirte, Potter. Mañana por la noche tratarán de asesinarte en tu nuevo piso. Haz lo necesario para impedirlo.

- ¿Asesinarme? ¿Un mortífago viene a avisarme para salvarme la vida? ¿Y pretendes que te crea? ¿Te parece que soy imbécil?, ¿o que acaso me he vuelto loco? – se burló el auror, con sarcasmo.

- Has sido tú quien ha dicho que soy un mortífago, no yo.

- Nadie más que un mortífago es tan cruel como para secuestrar a una joven inocente y usarla como moneda de cambio. Vosotros no tenéis alma. Además, nadie conoce lo que pasó en Nightmare, excepto mi gente y la vuestra.

- Te juro que no le haré daño – respondió el otro, tratando por todos los medios de que Harry le creyera – pero no puedo dejarme encarcelar. No ahora. Tengo que ayudarte. Tú no debes morir.

- ¿Habéis tratado de matarme de todas las formas imaginables y ahora resulta que no debo morir? Me haría gracias si no tuviera tantas ganas de darte una paliza – se rió Harry, amenazador – Si has venido a hacerme perder el tiempo tomándome el pelo, te podías haber ahorrado la visita. Jamás creeré nada que provenga de perros de vuestra calaña. Y yo te juro, que si no liberas a Carol sana y salva inmediatamente, lo pagarás. Averiguaré quién eres, puedes estar seguro. Te perseguiré como un perro de presa y te acosaré allá a donde vayas y donde te escondas, hasta que cada día de tu vida sea tan miserable, que desees no haber nacido.

- Hazme caso, Potter, por favor. Hazlo por tu familia.

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a ensuciar a mi familia nombrándola! ¡Basta de teatro! – Gritó Harry, más que harto - ¡Fuera de mi vista, maldito cabrón! ¡Te doy cinco minutos para que liberes a Carol y venga aquí! ¡Si no, atente a las consecuencias!

- Al menos, piénsalo, Potter. No te cuesta nada prevenir.

- ¡Largo! – gritó el otro, fuera de sí.

Al escuchar los gritos del Jefe de Aurores, Smiles, que pasaba cerca en dirección a su despacho, corrió para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

-¡Jefe! – Gritó con urgencia, abriendo la puerta sin prestar atención al protocolo - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Por qué estabas gritando a Carol de esa manera? – preguntó, totalmente sorprendido al ver que el acompañante de Harry era su secretaria.

- No te dejes engañar, Smiles. Esta no es Carol. Es un mortífago disfrazado con una poción multijugos. A ella la tiene retenida.

- ¿Retenida? – quiso abalanzarse sobre él para hacerle confesar a golpes dónde la ocultaba, pero Harry le detuvo interponiéndose entre ambos.

- Sé cómo se las gasta este tipo de escoria. Si le haces daño, la matarán sin piedad. Dejémosle que se marche.

- Sabia decisión, Potter – agradeció el otro con una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la salida, sin titubear. – Vuestra compañera volverá en unos minutos. Os doy mi palabra.

Harry esperó unos segundos a que el individuo se hubiese marchado. Pasados estos, cogió a Smiles del brazo y le hizo acompañarle hacia la entrada del Ministerio.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Harry? – preguntó el otro, mirando a su jefe, desconcertado.

- El cabrón ese parecía estar muy seguro de que Carol volverá en unos minutos. No creo que la dejen aparecerse usando los polvos flu. Seguramente, tendrá vendados los ojos para que no pueda reconocer dónde ha estado, hasta que la abandonen cerca de aquí, para que pueda llegar por su propio pie. No es la única manera de que venga rápido, pero es la forma más lógica de conseguirlo. Vamos a por ella.

- ¡Sí! – respondió Smiles, con decisión. – Jefe, ¿estás en todo? – continuó, cada vez más admirado por las dotes de Harry como auror.

- Es mi trabajo – tan sólo respondió él.

- ¿Y qué pide a cambio el mortífago? – quiso saber el otro, intrigado y preocupado a la vez.

- Tan sólo ha venido a reírse en mi propia cara, para provocarme.

Cuando ambos hombres llegaron a la entrada y se disponían a salir al exterior, Carol entró corriendo. Iba llorando, visiblemente asustada. Al ver a Harry, corrió y se abrazó a él buscando consuelo y protección. Smiles se quedó observando la escena, aunque una punzada de ira le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El Jefe de Aurores la estrechó entre sus brazos y la acunó como si se tratase de una niña.

- Vamos, pequeña, tranquilízate. Ya ha pasado todo. – trató de reconfortarla Harry, sin mucho éxito al principio.

- Cerca de aquí, alguien me cogió por detrás. Rápidamente me tapó la boca y me arrastró a uno de los callejones más oscuros. Allí me vendó los ojos y me ató las manos. No sé dónde me llevó, Harry. Me ha tenido de esta forma durante una hora y de pronto me ha arrastrado de nuevo hasta el mismo callejón y me ha soltado allí. Creía que iba a morir. – Decía ella, traumatizada.

- ¿Has podido reconocer alguna voz? ¿Puedes decirme al menos si quien te retuvo era hombre o mujer? – trató de averiguar él.

- En ningún momento ha hablado. No sé si había tan sólo una persona o se trataba de varias, una cada vez. No sé nada más. Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo vas a sentirlo, pequeña? Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Tarde o temprano, alguien va a pagar por esto.

Estando todavía abrazados, Ginny apareció por la puerta y fue esa escena lo primero que encontró. Quedó con la boca abierta por un momento y, sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Harry, que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pidió a Smiles que acompañara a la secretaria a su despacho y rápidamente fue en pos de su mujer, impidiendo que se fuera. Ginny lo miró, furiosa, y trató de evitar hablar con él, pero Harry la retuvo con firmeza, obligándola a escuchar.

- Gin – comenzó, con voz firme – Esa muchacha que has visto es Carol, mi secretaria. Acaba de ser liberada de un secuestro. Smiles y yo íbamos en su busca cuando ha aparecido frente a nosotros, con los nervios deshechos. Yo he tratado de consolarla lo mejor que he podido. Sé que me has visto abrazándola y también sé cómo te lo has tomado, demasiado que lo sé. Pero lo tomes como lo tomes, no voy a dejar desatendido a ninguno de mis compañeros. Ella necesitaba mi apoyo y se lo he dado. Un abrazo de consuelo no significa nada, ni para ella ni para mí. ¿Lo entiendes? – terminó él, observándola con expectación.

- ¿Secuestrada? – Se sorprendió ella, indignándose - ¡Pobre chica! Acompáñame con ella. Las mujeres sabemos cómo consolarnos y apoyarnos unas a otras. Seguro que vosotros la asustáis más, pedazo de brutos.

- A sus órdenes, jefa – respondió él, con una sonrisa agradecida por su comprensión. – En estos momentos, toda ayuda que le puedas prestar será impagable.

Harry condujo a Ginny a su despacho, donde ya le estaban esperando Smiles y Carol, esta última sentada en un sillón con un vaso de agua entre las manos, un poco más calmada. Al verla, Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Hola, Carol. Yo soy la esposa de Harry – Smiles la miró con sorpresa, pero le dejó hacer. – Ven, cariño, acompáñame a tomar un té al bar de al lado. Te sentará bien. – La rodeó por los hombros y trató de levantarla. Curiosamente, la otra se dejó hacer.

- No puede marcharse ahora, Ginny. Necesitamos que nos de todos los detalles que pueda sobre su secuestro para poner a los aurores sobre la pista de los tipos que se la han llevado.

- Luego – sentenció ella, categóricamente – Lo prioritario es que Carol se desahogue para sentirse mejor. Vosotros ya podréis torturarla después. – Dicho esto, salió del despacho acompañada de la chica, sin preocuparse por la reacción de los dos hombres que las observaban, atónitos.

- Nos han dejado con un palmo de narices – se asombró Smiles, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Por Merlín. Cuando Gin toma una decisión, es un sargento muggle. – se lamentó Harry, resignado. – Dejemos que se marchen. A Carol le hará bien, estoy seguro. Y no creo que unos minutos más sin su testimonio nos impidan atrapar a los cabrones que la secuestraron. Ve con dos hombres a los callejones adyacentes al Ministerio. Quiero que los cubráis uno por uno. Investigadlo todo, no dejéis ni una piedra por analizar. Sobre todo, buscad restos de violencia y procesadlos. Quizá encontremos alguna pista sobre sus secuestradores o sobre el emplazamiento del lugar donde la han tenido retenida.

- A tus órdenes. – dijo el otro, entusiasmado, y partió como alma que lleva el diablo a cumplir su misión.

Cuando Harry quedó solo, se sentó en su sillón y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, tratando de relajarse unos segundos para concentrarse y continuar con su trabajo. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho. Unos momentos después, se presentó Ron en su despacho, caminando como si fuese un alma en pena, completamente abatido y destrozado.

- Harry – le dijo el pelirrojo, con voz de ultratumba y tratando de no llorar.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Qué susto me has dado, Ron! ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, alarmado por el semblante que traía.

Por toda respuesta, su cuñado le tiró encima de la mesa la edición diaria de El Profeta. En primera página, aparecía una foto que ocupaba más de media portada. En ella figuraban un hombre y una mujer, besándose, abrazados. El hombre era Ron y la mujer, indudablemente… ¡Se trataba de Cho Chang!

- ¿Es que todos los Weasley os habéis vuelto locos últimamente? – No pudo evitar gritarle Harry, con voz de reproche - ¿Qué coño significa esto?

- Anoche fui de cena con mis compañeros de equipo, como te había comentado ayer que haría. – Comenzó Ron, evitando los ojos de su amigo – Después de cenar, ellos se empeñaron en tomar unas copas en un bar que suelen frecuentar. Sabes que yo no suelo beber, pero me insistieron tanto que me tomé unas cuantas copas – trató de justificarse, sin éxito – Sin saber cómo, al rato me encontraba en los brazos de una mujer que me estaba besando descaradamente. ¡Y lo peor es que después me acosté con ella, Harry! ¡Me acosté con Cho Chang! ¡Tengo grabado a fuego el recuerdo de mi traición! ¡Merezco la muerte por lo que le he hecho a Hermione! – gritó, derrumbándose sobre un sillón y comenzando a llorar, destrozado.

- Mereces un par de hostias, por capullo – le respondió Harry, sin piedad. – Hermione ha visto la foto, ¿verdad?

- Claro, lo primero que hacemos todas las mañanas es echarle un vistazo al periódico, antes de ir a trabajar. Ha sido ella quien la ha descubierto.

- ¿Le has contado el resto?

- No he podido ocultárselo, el remordimiento me estaba matando.

- Eso está bien. Hay que ir con la verdad por delante. ¿Y qué ha hecho? – preguntó su amigo, temiéndose lo peor.

- Tan sólo me ha mirado en silencio y después se ha marchado a trabajar. Ni una lágrima, Harry, ni un reproche… Eso me ha dolido más que si me hubiese abofeteado, porque de esta forma no sé lo que siente.

- ¿Qué sentirías tú si la foto fuese de ella con ese compañero suyo de trabajo que la acosa?

- Querría morirme – contestó él, lleno de dolor.

- Pues eso – tan sólo añadió el auror.

Harry abrió el periódico por la página que indicaba la portada para aquella noticia y comenzó a leer:

"Conmoción en la comunidad mágica. El desenfreno nocturno de nuestro equipo nacional de Queedich es de sobras conocido por todos los magos que seguimos, amamos y respetamos este sagrado deporte. Ningún orgullo nos reporta enterarnos, de tanto en tanto, de las fiestas locas organizadas por sus jóvenes componentes, que soportamos, resignados, por los éxitos que los muchachos nos ofrecen en el terreno deportivo. Pero la gota que colma el vaso y que nos llena de indignación, es comprobar que, el hasta ahora único miembro del equipo que parecía mantener la decencia y la cordura, ha sido contagiado por los malos hábitos de sus compañeros. Es más, la noche de ayer, fue él quien acaudilló una de las bochornosas fiestas de su equipo, pisoteando todo atisbo de responsabilidad y respeto hacia su mujer que, hasta el momento, le hubiésemos podido inmerecidamente atribuir. Para muestra, un botón. Pueden observar en la foto que acompaña a este reportaje, cómo el citado Weasley no muestra el más mínimo pudor ante nuestro cámara, al besar a Cho Chang, la que, debemos recordar, estuvo relacionada durante varios años con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el "niño que vivió". No seria de extrañar que, siendo tan amigos el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y el jugador, siguieran compartiendo "ciertas aficiones". Sobre esto último, nada podemos demostrar. Debemos recordarles, que Ronald Weasley está, hasta el momento, felizmente casado con Hermione Granger, otra de las jóvenes que acaudaló la batalla de hace nueve años contra…"

Harry dejó de leer, completamente asqueado.

- Algún día pasaré cuentas con este periodicucho – dijo, con mezcla de enfado y desdén. ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así, Ron? – miró a su amigo fijamente a los ojos, incrédulo.

- No soy capaz de explicármelo, Harry. No sé muy bien lo que pasó. Tan sólo tengo el recuerdo ahí, en la mente, grabado a fuego.

- ¿Por qué no paras de repetir "grabado a fuego"? – le preguntó de pronto el auror. Ron desechó su pregunta con un ademán.

- Eso es lo que menos me importa, joder.

- Pues a mí, sí… - respondió el otro, enigmáticamente. Harry quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, totalmente en silencio – Ron, escucha bien lo que te digo. – Dijo después - Creo que te han tendido una trampa, pero necesito demostrarlo. Si demuestro que eres inocente, todo se arreglará, pero si mis sospechas son erróneas, puede que Hermione quede más dolida por todo esto. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu matrimonio?

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? - ¡Yo recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó, Harry! ¡Estás loco si piensas que puedes demostrar que no me acosté con Chang! ¡Mi matrimonio se ha ido a la mierda! ¡Joder!

- ¡Escúchame! ¡Por Merlín! – Le ordenó su amigo, categóricamente - Haz venir a Hermione esta tarde a mi despacho y ven tú también. Si ella no quiere escucharte, avísame y yo trataré de convencerla. Mientras tanto, yo prepararé todo lo necesario para poder realizar los conjuros. Debo conseguir varios permisos del Wizengamot.

- ¿Conjuros? ¿Permisos? ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Harry? ¿Pretendes matarme? – se asustó el otro. No dejaba de mirarle fijamente.

- Voy a sondearte la mente. Es una técnica de intrusión mental que utilizamos en casos muy contados, para conseguir pruebas de culpabilidad en graves agresiones y asesinatos, cuando esta es evidente pero no tenemos con qué probarla – respondió Harry, sin inmutarse. – Una vez haya obtenido los permisos, deberás firmarme una autorización, ya que, como este es un caso especial, tu consentimiento es imprescindible. Una cosa quiero que sepas. Normalmente, si tú no te resistes al sondeo, no sufrirás ninguna lesión, pero a pesar de tu colaboración, existe un pequeño porcentaje de riesgo.

- ¿Servirá eso para salvar mi matrimonio en caso de que tengas razón? – quiso saber Ron, muy serio.

- No lo dudes – fue la simple respuesta de su cuñado.

- Sigo pensando que estás loco, Harry, pero me pongo en tus manos. Si consigues que Hermione me perdone, me harán falta muchas vidas para podértelo agradecer.

- Tú consigue que te perdone lo del beso, pues eso no tiene ni trampa ni cartón. La foto es una prueba irrefutable. Y no me deberás nada en absoluto. Conociéndola como la conozco, vas a dormir en el sofá dos años seguidos. – le sonrió, tratándolo de tranquilizar. – Nos vemos luego, Ron. Ahora tengo varios asuntos que no puedo posponer. ¿Estarás bien hasta entonces? ¿No harás ninguna gilipollez? Recuerda a tu niña, amigo, y confía en mí. Esta pesadilla va a terminar muy pronto.

- Eso espero. En este momento tan sólo tengo ganas de morirme.

- Si haces el gilipollas te mato yo después, capullo.

- Descuida, no lo haré. – no pudo evitar sonreír, mirando a su amigo con devoción.

- Bien. Hasta luego, entonces.

Ron salió de la sala un poco más animado, pero completamente escéptico sobre la conversación que había mantenido con su mejor amigo. Aún así, decidió confiar en él. No podía perder más de lo que había perdido ya, por intentarlo.

Harry volvió a sentir el pinchazo despiadado que le atenazaba el pecho. Se sentó rápidamente y trató de calmarse, acompasando su respiración. Mientras lo conseguía, entraron en el despacho Ginny y Carol, esta última con mejor semblante. Harry ocultó su dolencia tras una sonrisa cautivadora. Enseguida el dolor volvió a remitir y él pudo concentrarse en ellas.

- Os invito a comer al final de la mañana, damiselas – les propuso, de forma en que no se podían negar – si me concedéis el honor de acompañarme.

- Tan sólo había venido a hablar con mi padre, Harry. Ron…

- Ya sé lo de Ron. Ha estado hablando conmigo hace un momento. Sobre ese asunto ya hablaremos luego.

- Los niños están con mi madre y no sé si debería…

- Vamos, corazón. Sabes que tu madre está encantada de cuidarlos. Mándale una lechuza avisándole. Verás cómo te responde afirmativamente, entusiasmada.

- Muy bien, - Ginny se sentía como una reina con el "corazón" que le había dedicado su marido – Voy a visitar a mi padre, entonces, y luego me reuniré aquí con vosotros.

- Perfecto. ¿Y tú, señorita?

- Jefe, yo…

- Vamos, lo necesitas. Además, nos acompañará Smiles. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – aceptó ella, con una media sonrisa.

Cuando Ginny se hubo marchado, Harry continuó la conversación con su secretaria.

- Tómate el día libre, Carol. Vete a casa, relájate y descansa, y luego apareces a la hora de comer. Ya habrá tiempo mañana para continuar con tus tareas.

- No, jefe, estoy bien. Quiero trabajar. El trabajo me distraerá un poco de todo lo que me ha pasado.

- Como quieras. Pero si te sientes mal, me avisas y te marchas.

&

Unas horas más tarde, y después de haber comentado con Smiles los resultados de las pesquisas de este último y su equipo, que habían resultado totalmente infructuosas, Harry tocó a la puerta del despacho del Sr. Weasley. Segundos después, su suegro la abrió y quedó sorprendido, ya que esperaba su visita. Al entrar, Harry descubrió a Ginny sentada en uno de los sillones, con cara de funeral. Su padre tampoco mostraba mejor semblante.

- Supongo que ya habéis leído El Profeta de hoy – comenzó el auror, con seriedad.

- Es la comidilla de todo el Ministerio, Harry – se lamentó el padre del pelirrojo.

- ¿Ha hablado con Ron? – preguntó este, inquisitivo.

- Hace un rato ha venido aquí y me lo ha contado todo – respondió su suegro, alicaído – Esto es una tragedia.

- Todo es mentira, Arthur – aseguró Harry, categóricamente.

Sus dos acompañantes le observaron, atónitos.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? – Intervino Ginny, incrédula – El propio Ron nos lo ha confirmado.

- Y a mí, pero le han engañado. Tengo motivos poderosos para creer que alguien implantó a Ron recuerdos falsos la noche pasada, ejecutando un hechizo de creación de recuerdos. Acabo de obtener permiso especial del Wicengamot para sondearle la mente, por supuesto, con su permiso – ambos seguían mirándole, cada vez más perplejos – Si tengo razón, esta tarde acabaremos con el complot. Gin, durante la comida, voy a pedir vuestra colaboración – Arthur los miró a los dos, sintiendo ya el colmo de la sorpresa.

- ¿Has obtenido permiso del Wicengamot en tan sólo una mañana? – Preguntó su suegro, incrédulo - ¡Se tardan días en obtener un simple permiso de registro! ¡Para uno de ese tipo, la burocracia es interminable!

- Hermione y Ron no pueden esperar días para conocer la verdad. Para entonces, quizá su matrimonio ya esté roto. Y teniendo casi seguro que Ron es inocente, no lo voy a permitir. Yo habría tenido que recordar al Wicengamot un par de cosas si no hubiese atendido mi petición. Pero no ha sido necesario. Es rastrero usar el pasado para presionar a las personas pero, por mi familia, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer ni a dónde deba llegar.

- Pero, ¿Y la foto? – preguntó su mujer, sin poder dar crédito a las palabras de Harry.

- Ron estaba borracho. Creo que Hermione sabrá perdonar eso. Además, habéis visto quién le acompaña en ella. Llevamos días investigando a Chang por otros asuntos. Es una historia larga y enrevesada de contar, pero sabed que Chang está involucrada en asuntos turbios que todavía no somos capaces de explicar.

- De nuevo ella, Harry – se lamentó Ginny, preocupada.

- Tranquila, cielo. No volverá a dañar a ningún miembro de esta familia. Antes la meteré en Azkaban – su semblante duro se dulcificó al mirar a su mujer – He venido para tranquilizarle, Arthur. Cuéntele a Molly lo que le he dicho y confíen en su hijo. Él es incapaz de traicionar a Hermione y todos los indicios respaldan este hecho.

- Ojalá no te equivoques, hijo, lo deseo de corazón.

- Yo también. Gin, te espero en mi despacho para ir a comer – palmeó la espalda de su suegro ligeramente, tratando de infundirle ánimos, y salió del despacho.

- Tienes un marido increíble – dijo el Sr. Weasley, asimilando poco a poco lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Lo sé – asintió su hija, con absoluta convicción.

&

Durante la comida, todos conversaron relajadamente sobre temas que les alejasen en mayor medida de los asuntos que habían sucedido aquella mañana. Harry y Ginny les hablaron de Fred y George, contándoles sus trastadas de cuando eran estudiantes en Howarts. Smiles les habló sobre cómo decidió dirigir su vida laboral hacia el empleo de auror, y Carol se limitó a escuchar educadamente. Ya con un café delante, poco a poco se hizo un silencio incómodo. Todos habían disfrutado de la comida y la compañía, pero los tres invitados de Harry sospechaban que había algo más en el motivo de aquella reunión, dada la coyuntura que estaban viviendo aquel día.

- Chicos, os necesito. – rompió el hielo Harry, por fin, mirándolos de hito en hito. – A los tres. Pero comprenderé perfectamente si decidís no prestarme ayuda. Y quiero que sepáis que no os he invitado a comer para pediros esto, yo no soy de los que trata de sobornar a nadie. Compartir esta comida con vosotros ha sido uno de los momentos más agradables que he vivido últimamente. Tenemos que repetirlo en mejores circunstancias. El tema que os voy a plantear es totalmente inusual. Tiene que ver y no tiene que ver con el Departamento, pues en él está implicada Cho Chang, todavía no sé en qué grado, y todos sabéis ya que la estamos investigando. Por el momento, tan sólo es un asunto personal. Esta tarde voy a sondear la mente a Ron Weasley, el hermano de Ginny. – dejó caer la bomba, esperando la reacción de sus interlocutores, con paciencia.

Todos lo observaron, inmóviles como si sus palabras los hubiesen convertido en piedra.

- Voy a tratar de poneros en antecedentes. – Continuó él, para hacer reaccionar a Carol y Smiles, especialmente – Si no habéis leído El Profeta de hoy, seguro que habréis escuchado a alguno de vuestros compañeros hablar sobre su artículo estrella: las infidelidades de Ronald Weasley con Cho Chang – Smiles asintió, un poco avergonzado. Carol no sabía de qué estaba hablando. – Bien, tengo motivos para creer que la arpía esa ha tendido una trampa a mi amigo, lanzándole un hechizo que ha creado recuerdos en su mente a su propia conveniencia. Sé que habéis visto la foto que los inculpa y puede parecer que yo tengo una rabieta de amigo preocupado debido a la identidad de los implicados (Ron es mi cuñado y ella, mi ex "pareja") – Smiles y Carol se sorprendieron con esta última afirmación y Ginny no puedo evitar mostrar resentimiento al escucharlo – pero os aseguro que tengo motivos poderosos para creer en la tesis que os he adelantado. Por ello, he pedido permiso al Wizengamot para demostrarla sondeando la mente de Ron, con su propio beneplácito.

- Y, ¿el Wizengamot te lo ha dado? – Smiles quedó totalmente anonadado.

- Lo ha hecho – cortó él, tajante, dando ese asunto por zanjado. – Smiles, necesito que tú lances un hechizo Obliviate para hipnotizar a Ron y predisponerlo a mi hechizo Legilemens, con el que espero poder discernir qué sucedió realmente anoche. Podría hacerlo solo, pero no quiero exponer a Ron al más mínimo riesgo contra su salud. Si Chang no ha tenido la precaución de borrar los recuerdos reales de Ron, me encontraré con ambos al leer lo sucedido anoche, lo que demostrará que ella lo ha urdido todo si aparece en sus recuerdos manipulando su mente.

- Pero eso no demuestra nada por sí mismo, objetó Smiles. Cualquier persona mal intencionada puede objetar que ambos recuerdos son susceptibles de ser el verdadero.

- Teniendo en cuenta que no pueden existir dos recuerdos distintos de un mismo período de tiempo vivido por una persona, hemos de aceptar que uno de ellos ha sido inducido artificialmente. Y por necesidad, el recuerdo inducido ha de ser el que la persona en cuestión da como real, ya que las imágenes ficticias se han impuesto por la fuerza en su conciencia. El hechizo anula y relega a la psique más profunda los recuerdos sobre los que se está reimplantando artificialmente otros. Con estos dos argumentos, que nadie puede rebatir, demostraremos que el recuerdo que Ron da como real le ha sido impuesto por la fuerza.

- Harry – llamó su atención Ginny, preocupada – Si tu teoría falla, Ron sufrirá doblemente por lo sucedido. Has creado esperanzas en él que pueden ser totalmente vanas.

- Ya he hablado con él sobre eso y está dispuesto a arriesgarse. Yo no puedo hacer más por él y Hermione, amor. Y lo hago porque estoy totalmente convencido de que tengo razón.

- ¿Por qué piensas de ese modo? – quiso saber Carol, que no había pronunciado palabra hasta el momento.

- Tengo dos razones importantes: La primera es que, durante la conversación que he mantenido con Ron esta mañana, él no paraba de repetir, sin darse cuenta, que las imágenes de su traición a Hermione, su esposa, las lleva "grabadas a fuego". Estas han sido literalmente sus palabras. Teniendo en cuenta que esa noche estaba borracho como una cuba y basándome en mi propia experiencia, cuando estás totalmente embriagado, de fiesta con los amigos y tan sólo te importa ligar de forma intrascendente, a la mañana siguiente no recuerdas prácticamente nada de lo que has hecho. Te despiertas en un sitio que no eres capaz de reconocer, no sabes cómo cojones has llegado allí, al lado de una mujer que ni siquiera recuerdas, y por supuesto no tienes ni puta idea de lo que has estado haciendo con ella, ni te importa. Lo único que quieres es largarte del lugar cuanto antes, con la esperanza de haber dejado al menos el pabellón bien alto y la intención de soportar la resaca como mejor puedas, durante ese día – Ginny le miró, escandalizada. Sabía que Harry había llevado una vida de Don Juan durante los ocho años en que habían permanecido separados, pero jamás esperó escuchar de sus propios labios el relato de sus andanzas de forma tan cruda y cruel. Harry fingió no haberse dado cuenta de la reacción de su mujer y continuó con su exposición – Tener tan vívido el recuerdo de una noche así es prácticamente imposible. Además, la expresión "grabado a fuego", por sí misma sugiere que dicho recuerdo ha sido implantado por la fuerza. El subconsciente de Ron le está dando la alarma sobre lo que ha sucedido. Y la segunda, y aquí es donde mi propia credibilidad se ve comprometida. Conozco a Ronald como si me hubiese criado con él. Está totalmente enamorado de su esposa y vive para hacerla feliz, al igual que yo de la mía – Ginny volvió a fijar su mirada en él, pero esta vez el motivo de su sorpresa fue bien distinto – Para él no existe más que Hermione, vive y respira por y para ella. Hacer esto no le cabe en la cabeza, incluso borracho. Puedo poner la mano en el fuego por este hecho. Y teniendo en cuenta la integridad casi inexistente de Cho Chang y su aparente trama de dañar a las personas más cercanas a mí, no sé todavía con qué finalidad, de ella se puede esperar esto y más. Por todo ello, y porque adoro a mi amigo y a su esposa, os ruego de corazón que me ayudéis esta tarde.

- Es la primera vez que tengo ganas de ayudar a un hombre a poner sus huevos a salvo. Si me hubiesen dicho que esto pasaría, me habría querido suicidar. Hasta ahora pensaba que ningún hombre merece ese favor. Pero lo haré por ti y porque no es justo utilizar a nadie de ese modo. – Reconoció Carol, sin ningún pudor – Cuenta conmigo, Harry. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Cuando finalice mi hechizo, yo acabaré agotado y necesitaré tu ayuda para que extraigas los recuerdos que haya obtenido de la mente de Ron y los deposites en un pensadero, para que todos podamos verlos con nuestros propios ojos. Yo te facilitaré la tarea abriendo mi mente a ello. – le indicó él, agradecido.

- Yo también te ayudaré, Harry. Tu amigo necesita toda la ayuda posible. Esa mujer es un demonio – se unió Smiles al plan propuesto.

- Y yo, también lo haré. Ron es mi hermano y Hermione, mi mejor amiga. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar su separación. – dijo Ginny, decidida.

- Gracias, amor. Necesito que tú reconfortes y apoyes a Hermione en todo momento, para que no pierda los nervios. Esto no va a ser nada fácil para ella. – le dijo, con una mirada llena de amor – Decidido, entonces. Voy a conseguir un pensadero. Por favor, vosotros esperadme en mi despacho. No tardaré.

- Te acompaño, Harry. – añadió su mujer.

Se separaron en dos grupos, quedando en reunirse dentro de unos minutos, como habían acordado.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hoy tan sólo quiero saludaros y daros las gracias por seguir el fic. No puedo extenderme porque no estoy subiendo el cap. desde mi casa. Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a todos los que me dejáis reviews regularmente, sois mi fuerza y mi inspiración. Os adoro.

Besos a discreción.

**Ginevre.**


	7. Final inesperado para un día pasional

**Aclaraciones y dedicatorias.**

¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar, quiero corregir un error que cometí en el capítulo 6 al decir Harry que Smiles iba a practicar a Ron un encantamiento Obliviate. Lo que iba a practicar es uno Hipnosis, ya que el Obliviate se usa para hacer olvidar recuerdos, no para hipnotizar. En este capítulo los he usado ambos correctamente. Siento la confusión que os haya podido causar.

Adelanto que el ordenador me ha estado dando problemas con la ortografía y la gramática. No sé porqué pero ha estado sustituyendo palabras que no conocía por otras que le eran familiares y añadiendo y quitando tildes y mayúsculas a diestro y siniestro, consiguiendo verdaderas barbaridades. Así que se notáis cosas raras, que espero haber subsanado y no tengáis que leer, perdonadme. Espero tener solucionado esto para el próximo capítulo.

También aviso de que este capítulo tiene pasajes un poco más "juveniles" que los que os había ofrecido últimamente. No sé si os gustarán, pero me apetecía que no todo fuese tan serio y trascendente. Aunque esto también tiene su miga.

¡Y ahora vienen las dedicatorias! **La primera escena ha sido escrita expresamente para el dúo fantástico, compuesto por Joanne y JOr, por lo maravillosas que son y lo muchísimo que me están ayudando con sus consejos y su apoyo. Os adoro.**

Os lo ruego, disfrutad.

_**Capítulo 7: Final inesperado para un día pasional.**_

Ginny y Harry se dirigieron al Departamento de Infraestructuras, encargado de proveer de todo tipo de objetos mágicos a los demás departamentos. Al llegar allí, la secretaria miró a Harry de forma jovial. Él solía ir a menudo por aquella área. La trataba muy bien y ella se sentía como una reina.

- Buenas tardes, tesoro. Estamos buscando un pensadero. – pidió él, con una sonrisa cordial.

- Buenas tardes, Harry. – respondió ella, sonriendo también. - A ver… Sí. Hay un pensadero disponible en la sala de almacenamiento.

- Sé dónde es. No te molestes en acompañarnos. Sigue tan guapa. – Le dijo, mientras firmaba el recibo de préstamo del pensadero.

La secretaria sonrió más aún, encantada.

Harry se dirigió a un largo pasillo a la derecha de la chica, seguido de cerca por Ginny. Cuando se hubieron alejado prudencialmente de la secretaria, la pelirroja no pudo evitar reprochar:

- A mí nunca me has llamado "tesoro".

Harry se giró para mirarla y emitió una sonora carcajada. La besó en la mejilla, divertido, y continuó caminando. Ginny le siguió, silenciosa. Al llegar a la sala indicada, ambos entraron y observaron todos los objetos allí almacenados, tratando de hallar el que buscaban con la mayor rapidez posible. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, Harry lo halló al fondo del cuarto, rodeado de otros variopintos objetos mágicos. Había esperado que fuese más pequeño y por ello lo observó, pensativo, para ver cómo podía acomodarlo en el despacho. Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos le llevaron a todos los problemas que estaban viviendo y no puedo evitar que se le escapase un suspiro, a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Ginny, al verlo.

- ¿Miedo? – le respondió él, desconcertado por la pregunta.

- Por si te has equivocado sobre Ron y realmente…

- Ah, no – respondió, finalmente, entendiendo la cuestión de su mujer – Sé que no me equivoco.

- Tu confianza férrea en ti mismo es tu fuerza – añadió ella, sonriendo.

- Y tú eres mi debilidad – respondió él, con mirada arrebatadora, acercándose a ella y pegándola contra la pared más cercana, con suavidad pero de forma imperiosa.

Seductoramente, Harry levantó ambos brazos de la mujer y los apoyó contra la pared, inmovilizándola, y la observó, cada vez más cerca de sus ojos, de sus labios, de todo su cuerpo. De este modo la retuvo frente a él durante unos segundos mágicos, que a ella le hicieron subir al cielo, abandonándose por completo a sus sentimientos. Y luego la besó, con la pasión de sentirla su amante, su mundo, su mujer. Ella correspondió el beso con un frenesí loco, totalmente arrebatada por sus encantos. Después, ambos permanecieron fuertemente abrazados, deseando con todo su corazón que no pasara el tiempo, para poder vivir eternamente ese momento. Cuando, finalmente, Harry la separó de él con dulzura y la miró, la preocupación y el dolor se adueñaron de todo su ser.

- Estás llorando… - le dijo.

- Harry, lloro de felicidad. – respondió ella, sonriéndole para tranquilizarle.

El siguió mirándola, emocionado, y hubiera vuelto a abrazarla si en ese preciso momento no hubiese entrado en el cuarto la secretaria del Departamento.

- ¿Lo habéis encontrado? – quiso saber, interesada.

- Sí, gracias. Voy a trasladarlo inmediatamente. – Respondió el auror, recomponiéndose lo mejor que pudo.

Harry secó las lágrimas de Ginny con sus dedos, sonriéndole con amor, y ambos se trasladaron a su despacho, portando el pensadero. La secretaria negó con la cabeza, por lo que acababa de presenciar.

&

Todos se hallaban reunidos, de pie, esperando la llegada de Harry y Ginny. Cuando estos aparecieron portando el pensadero, lo primero que observaron es que en aquel despacho, la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo. Hermione se hallaba sentada en un pequeño sofá, al fondo del cuarto, en silencio. Ron estaba apoyado en una esquina de la pared de enfrente, mirando a su mujer lleno de dolor por verla sufrir sin poder reconfortarla. Y Carol y Smiles estaban sentados en dos sillones situados frente a la mesa de Harry, incómodos por la situación. Harry colocó el pensadero justo en medio de la sala, abandonándolo por el momento.

- Hermione, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Harry a su cuñada, acercándose a ella y acariciándole el rostro, con cariño. Ginny se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola.

- Sí, Harry. Ronald me lo ha contado. Quiero que sepas que valoro y agradezco tu intención, pero que no espero obtener nada aparte de lo que ya todos sabemos.

- Confía en mí, preciosa – añadió este, besándola en la mejilla con ternura.

Tras esto, caminó hacia su propio sillón y quedó de pie, frente a todos ellos. Los observó durante unos segundos, pensando que, sucediese lo que sucediese allí aquella tarde, iba a ser duro para todos.

- Ante todo, voy a dejar una cosa clara. Tanto si el proceso se desarrolla como tengo previsto y conseguimos demostrar que Cho Chang ha atentado contra la integridad mental de Ron, como si fracaso, quiero que sepáis que todo este asunto trascenderá a mi Departamento. Primero y principal, porque si tengo razón, no voy a tolerar que esa demente siga campando a sus anchas sin pagar por sus errores. Y si me he equivocado, porque de ambos modos debo informar al Wizengamot de lo sucedido, ya que he convertido este asunto en oficial al solicitarles los permisos para llevar a cabo el sondeo de la mente de Ron. Y si hay informe, hay noticia. – Ron le miró, sorprendido, pues no había pensado en ello. - No vamos a sufrir ninguna interrupción, ya que este despacho está habilitado para guardar en absoluta confidencialidad todo lo que en él sucede y queda sellado ante intromisiones inoportunas si yo lo deseo. Ron, ¿estás preparado?

- Sí, - dijo este, sintiéndose asustado, pero convencido de que lo que iban a hacer era su única salida.

- Smiles, ¿y tú?

- Sí, jefe, comenzamos cuando quieras.

- Bien. Carol, cuando te avise, acércate a mí y presiona tu varita junto a mi mente. Sentirás un cosquilleo en tu mano, transmitido por ella. Esa será la señal de que mis recuerdos están fluyendo hacia la varita. Cuando dejes de sentirlo, trasládala cuidadosamente al pensadero y toca el agua con ella. Todos deberéis estar a su alrededor, para entonces, dispuestos a ver con vuestros propios ojos lo sucedido. Tras ello, vuelves a mí y realizas el proceso de nuevo. El primer recuerdo que veáis será el inducido, que es el más fácil de obtener. Y el segundo, si Merlín nos bendice con el éxito, será el recuerdo real. Si tan sólo obtenemos uno, habremos fracasado.

Harry cogió uno de los sillones que quedaban libres y lo situó cerca del pensadero, indicando a Ron que se sentase.

- Por Merlín, Ron, relájate todo lo que puedas. Esto va a resultar complicado.- el aludido asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto.

- Smiles, comienza cuando quieras.

El auror se colocó frente a Ron. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo para concentrarse, y tras ello le apuntó con su varita a la vez que pronunciaba, con voz clara y determinante:

- ¡Hipnosis!

Mantuvo a Ron subyugado por su varita, hasta que las facciones de este se fueron relajando y entró en trance, con los ojos abiertos pero mirando al vacío, detrás de Smiles. Este último continuó inmóvil hasta que se hubo convencido de que el sueño de Ron era lo suficientemente profundo como para que su mente no se opusiera a la intrusión que Harry iba a realizar. Después, se retiró lentamente, indicando a su jefe que podía proceder.

Harry se enfrentó a Ron y le miró a los ojos, fijamente, a la vez que con su propia varita apuntaba justo entre ellos para seguidamente pronunciar con voz imperiosa:

- ¡Legilemens!

Inmediatamente, Ron se convulsionó en su asiento, espasmo que también recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, produciendo un susto mayúsculo en los allí reunidos. Pero el Jefe de Aurores ni se inmutó. Comenzó a sondear la mente de Ron, buscando el primer recuerdo, en la fecha y horas en que necesitaban conocerlo. Tras unos pocos segundos levantó un brazo, sin perder ni por un momento la conexión visual con Ron, indicando a Carol con un gesto de su mano izquierda que obtuviera de su propia mente el pensamiento para llevarlo al pensadero. Esta así lo hizo, tomándolo de Harry rápidamente y depositándolo en el agua. Todos se congregaron frente al objeto y las imágnes se sucedieron ininterrumpidamente hasta concluir la escena. Al principio observaron cómo Ron conquistaba a Cho en el bar donde ambos estaban, junto con los compañeros de trabajo del jugador de Queedich. Los dos se fueron rápidamente a la habitación de un hotel y sin prácticamente mediar nada más, pudieron ver un acto sexual en toda regla, más propio de animales que de personas, donde Ron y Cho Chang no escatimaron en erotismo, jadeos, deseo salvaje y varios coitos ininterrumpidos. Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio, a punto de desmayarse, mientras Ginny la abrazaba y sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que el dolor de ella también era muy intenso, pues estaba comprobando la traición de su hermano hacia su mejor amiga, algo que jamás antes había podido imaginar.

Mientras esto sucedía, Harry volvió a sondear la mente de Ron con más ímpetu, en busca del otro recuerdo, el más oculto y protegido, que ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si iba a hallar. Comenzó a sudar, sondeando capas y capas de su mente, a la vez que paulatinamente encontraba mayor oposición por parte de esta, que trataba de rechazarlo despiadadamente con cada segundo que pasaba. El auror comenzó a sudar, sintiendo que si tardaba mucho más en encontrar lo que buscaba, tendría que abandonar el intento porque estaba a punto de desfallecer. Por un lado, por el colosal esfuerzo que estaba realizando y por otro, porque en aquel momento en su propia mente se hallaba la vida de dos personas y sus propios conocimientos, experiencias y miedos. Cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo, pero siguió manteniendo el contacto visual con Ron y apuntándole entre los ojos con la varita, sin rendirse. Al ver esto, Ginny trató de ir hacia él, aterrada, pero Smiles se lo impidió, reteniéndola fuertemente por los brazos. Interrumpir el proceso a aquellas alturas, era como condenar a ambos hombres prácticamente a la locura. Finalmente, Harry obtuvo su recompensa. Halló el recuerdo perteneciente a la misma fecha y el mismo rango de horas que el del primer sondeo. Una vez hubo completado la operación, hizo una seña a Carol con su mano libre y el proceso se repitió. Cuando ella hubo extraído dicho recuerdo de la mente de su jefe, este se desplomó en el suelo, agotado. Hermione, Carol y Smiles observaron las imágenes del segundo recuerdo obtenido. Ginny no pudo evitar abandonar a su amiga y correr en auxilio de Harry, que se había levantado con dificultad y se había sentado en uno de los sillones, empapado en sudor. Ron continuó en su silla durante unos momentos. Después, al volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó también al pensadero, temeroso y nervioso por igual.

"Las imágenes volvieron a situarles en el bar. Ron estaba bebiendo y riendo, rodeado por sus compañeros y por Cho, que parecía compartir la juerga con ellos. La imagen tan sólo mostraba a un grupo de personas celebrando una reunión típica de amigos que tienen ganas de disfrutar de unas horas de risas y complicidad. De pronto, la mujer se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó con pasión, besándolo efusivamente. Este se dejó hacer, no muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Joder! ¡Me meo! – gritó Ron, de pronto, mientras los otros estallaban en carcajadas.

El jugador se tambaleó y como pudo, se dirigió a los aseos. Tras la puerta de los mismos, a la izquierda se hallaban dos puertas más, una para el aseo de hombres y otra para el de mujeres. Y a la derecha, otra puerta que parecía una especie de almacén. Él entró en el aseo de hombres. Pudo observarse cómo el jugador trataba de conseguir orinar, lo que habría resultado cómico en circunstancias bien distintas, sin conseguirlo. Un par de minutos después, uno de sus compañeros entró tras él y lo arrastró entre risas y bromas fuera del cuarto, haciéndole entrar justo en el de enfrente, donde dos desconocidos parecían estar esperándolos. Ron les saludó tontamente con la mano y uno de ellos, por toda respuesta, ejecutó contra él un encantamiento "Desmaius" y Ron prácticamente se desplomó en los brazos de su compañero. La siguiente imagen mostró a un Ron muy mareado, viendo atontado la conversación de un hombre y una mujer. Sin duda, esta conversación había sido registrada por su subconsciente, pues él se encuentraba demasiado borracho como para saber qué estaba viendo realmente.

- Ejecuta el hechizo de creación de recuerdos cuanto antes e introdúcele los que hemos creado. Este tipo me da un asco impresionante. – le dijo Cho a su acompañante, mirando a Ron con desprecio. – Después, desnúdalo, y mételo en la cama. Mientras el imbécil este duerme la mona, yo me entretendré de cualquier forma, en espera de que de señales de despertarse y cuando lo haga, me desnudaré rápidamente y me colocaré a su lado, haciéndome la dormida. Cuando pueda darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, su vida va a estar jodida para siempre. Y habremos matado dos pájaros de un tiro: destrozando a otro de los amigos de Harry y deshaciéndonos de alguien que puede interponerse en los nuevos planes de los mortífagos, como hizo con Voldemort al ayudar a ese hijo de puta.

- Pero, ¿no ejecuto primero un hechizo Obliviate para deshacernos de sus recuerdos reales? – preguntó el otro a la mujer, observándola, dubitativo.

- ¿Tú has visto la trompa que lleva? ¡Con lo que ha bebido, este desgraciado no tiene recuerdos que olvidar! ¡Ah! ¡Pero cuánto asco me da!

- Si tú lo dices… - respondió el hombre, poco convencido. Pero procedió a cumplir las órdenes de la mujer, sin rechistar. "

Tras mostrar esta última escena, el pensadero dejó de ofrecer imágenes. Tan sólo quedaba un ténue hilillo plateado, que Smiles se apresuró a recoger en un pequeño frasco, como había hecho con el recuerdo anterior. Ambos eran la muestra de que Harry había dado en el clavo desde el principio y Ron había sido manipulado por la arpía de Cho Chang.

- Lo… ¿Lo hemos conseguido? – les preguntó Harry, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, llorando a lágrima viva. El auror le devolvió el abrazo débilmente, sonriendo. No necesitaba saber más. Ron permanecía frente al pensadero, sin haber asimilado todavía lo que acababa de presenciar. Buscó a su esposa con la mirada, pero esta lo rehuyó y se sentó junto a Harry y Ginny. Smiles, que se había retirado a un discreto segundo plano junto con Carol, ejecutó a Harry un hechizo de recuperación de fuerzas.

- Gracias, amigo – le respondió este, sonriendo. – Ya me encuentro bien. – Ginny lo observó, desconfiada, pero tuvo que aceptar las palabras de su marido. – Bueno, ya hemos conseguido lo que habíamos venido a buscar – continuó Harry – Ron y Hermione, supongo que tenéis mucho de qué hablar, así que no os preocupéis por nosotros y…

¡Riiiiiing! Sin previo aviso, se oyó un sonido procedente de uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones de Smiles. Todos lo observaron y este, cuando se dio cuenta de que era su bolsillo el que sonaba, extrajo de él un pequeño móvil muggle y respondió a la llamada, más rojo que un tomate. Mantuvo una corta conversación con la persona que le llamaba y luego colgó, avergonzado.

- Lo siento, de corazón. Me llamaba mi hermana. Ella es muggle y no puede enviarme una lechuza. Menudo momento para ofrecerme entradas gratis para que lleve a mis amigos al concierto exclusivo que brindará esta noche el grupo Shadows. Ella es modelo de alta costura y siempre tiene libre el franqueo a todos los eventos más importantes de la ciudad – negó con la cabeza. - Por favor, continúa, Harry. - Su jefe le observaba, mostrando una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa que el auror no supo descifrar.

- Yo quiero ir – se oyó la voz de Hermione, de pronto – todos se giraron a mirarla, no dando crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Sí, quiero ir. Sé que vosotros tres habíais montado para esta noche una juerguecita privada, sólo para hombres. – Ginny la miró, sorprendida, volviendo su vista hacia Harry, después - Así que, si no te importa, pídele entradas para nosotras tres, pues queremos ir a ese concierto. – Las dos mujeres la observaron, con los ojos abiertos, incrédulas. - ¿Verdad, chicas? – les preguntó ella, tratando de conseguir su apoyo.

- Por mí, vale –respondió Ginny, en parte por apoyar a su amiga y también porque el grupo muggle Shadows la tenía completamente "enamorada" y porque se sentía celosa de su marido.

- Si vosotras vais, yo voy. – añadió Carol, sumándose a las dos féminas.

- Bien… Llamaré a mi hermana y aceptaré las invitaciones – dijo Smiles, sintiendo que lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado abstracto, después de la situación límite que acababan de vivir. Pero se dio cuenta de que era precisamente por ella, por lo que Hermione se estaba comportando de ese modo. - ¿Vosotros también queréis ir? – preguntó a los dos hombres, ya esperando cualquier cosa.

- Yo, me niego – afirmó Harry, categóricamente – No pienso ir, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

- Por favor, amigo, tenemos que ir – le rogó Ron, muerto ya de celos al pensar que su mujer iba a estar sola en un evento de ese tipo, lleno de hombres que la iban a acosar. Se sintió desesperado.

- Decididamente, los Weasley os habéis vuelto locos – le dijo, sin pensar, lo que hizo que Ginny le mirara, ofendida, pues sabía que el resto de los Weasley a que se refería Harry, era ella. – Bien, iremos. Pero nos quedaremos en las últimas filas, veremos el concierto y nos largaremos. ¿Hecho?

- Lo que tú digas, amigo – le agradeció el pelirrojo.

- Nada, pues vamos todos. – Se resignó Smiles.

- Pero cada grupo, por su lado. Si vosotros tenéis derecho a divertiros sin nosotras, nosotras tenemos el mismo derecho de hacerlo – dijo Hermione, contundente, a lo que Ginny se sumó enseguida, a la defensiva por lo que Harry acababa de decir.

- Más guerras no, por Merlín. Estoy hasta los cojones – susurró Harry, de forma inaudible.

&

Más tarde, en casa de Ron y Hermione, ambos se hallaban sentados frente a frente, mirándose, en silencio. Habían llevado a Rose a casa de los padres de Ron, aprovechando para contarles lo sucedido con el plan de Harry. Ginny también los había visitado para pedirles que se quedasen con sus hijos hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo Sres. Wasley habían mirado a las dos mujeres con actitud desaprobatdora, pero se abstuvieron de pronunciar ningún reproche. El joven matrimonio iba a hablar sobre el estado actual de su relación, después de todo lo sucedido desde la pasada noche.

- Hermione, yo te amo – comenzó él, sinceramente.

- Lo sé, Ronald, pero eso no ha impedido que anoche te emborrachases y te echases en los brazos de la primera zorra que te besó.

- ¡Pero lo hice sin pensar! ¡Estaba tan borracho que fue mi cuerpo el que actuó por su propia cuenta!

- ¡No me ofendas al decirme que los hombres pensáis con la polla, Ronald! – le gritó ella, perdiendo la compostura por un momento.

- Pero, amor…

- Pero, ¿qué? A ver, ¿qué puedes decirme que justifique lo que has hecho? – Ron no supo qué responder a eso.

- Herms, no volverá a suceder, te lo juro – dijo él, completamente arrepentido.

- ¿Y qué va a impedirlo, Ron? ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme para que vuelva a confiar en ti y no piense que cada vez que sales de juerga con esos degenerados no va a volver a suceder lo mismo? Yo confiaba en ti, Ron. Me daba igual dónde fueras, o con quién te mezclaras, porque tenía claro que jamás me ibas a traicionar. Ahora has caído de tu pedestal y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Mi vida… Perdóname, te lo suplico. Por todo lo que más quieras.

- Sabes que te amo. He decidido que por el momento sigamos viviendo juntos, sobre todo por Rose, Ron, pero por ahora no puedo perdonarte. Me has obligado a vivir una situación demasiado dolorosa. Antes me apoyaba en ti para superar cualquier dificultad, cualquier problema. Tú eras mi fuerza. Pero ahora eres tú el problema y me he quedado sola. Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado.

- Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites y te esperaré hasta que me perdones. Voy a conseguir que vuelvas a confiar en mí, ya verás.

- Volver a confiar en ti es lo que más deseo, pero eso no se puede forzar, ha de venir por sí solo. – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente – Voy a cambiarme. He quedado con las chicas para ir a cenar, antes de acudir al concierto.

- ¿A cenar a dónde? – quiso saber él, celoso.

-¡Ronald Weasley! – le gritó ella, marchándose después hacia el cuarto.

&

Alrededor de las once y media, ambos grupos de magos se reunieron frente a la puerta de la discoteca donde iba a ofrecerse el concierto de Shadows, el conjunto muggle que estaba encandilando con su música a hombres y féminas de medio mundo, tanto muggle como mágico. Las tres mujeres estaban completamente agitadas. Se sentían como si volviesen a tener quince años, yendo al concierto de su grupo favorito para vivir una noche llena de emociones y riesgos. Se habían vestido con vaqueros ajustados y camisetas con favorecedores escotes, recogiéndose el pelo en colas de caballo y dejando mechones sueltos, provocativamente. Ellos pensaron que, seguramente,ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo, antes de salir. Por su parte, Ron y Smiles se habían vestido con unos vaqueros azules y unas camisas discretas, mientras Harry había elegido toda su indumentaria de color negro, compuesta por unos vaqueros, una camisa y sobre ella, una cazadora de cuero. Ellas los saludaron, alegres, y cuando Smiles les entregó las entradas, desaparecieron hacia el interior entre risas, sin esperarles. Ellos entraron detrás. Lo primero que hizo Ron al acceder al recinto fue escrutar los alrededores para encontrar a Hermione y así poderse situar bien cerca de ella, lo que le permitiría vigilarla y protegerla en caso de que algún "buitre" se le aproximara demasiado. Tras unos minutos, las vieron situadas en primera fila, pegaditas al escenario, y Ron y Smiles se dirigieron a tomar posiciones lo más cercanas a ellas, sin dudarlo. Harry los detuvo, enfadado.

- Me prometisteis que nos quedaríamos en las últimas filas. Yo no pienso ir ahí. – se empecinó él, cabezota.

- Vamos, Harry, tenemos que protegerlas. Ellas no están acostumbradas a asistir a un concierto de este tipo, donde la mayoría de hombres vienen a lo que vienen. – Imploró Ron, como un perro abandonado.

- Joder, ellas son mujeres hechas y derechas, dos de ellas con hijos. Saben cómo cuidarse.

- Harry, me parece que… - comenzó Smiles, tratando de apoyar al pelirrojo.

- ¿Tú también, Charlie? – se sorprendió Harry, incrédulo – Si hubiese sabido que me haríais esto, no habría venido. Haced lo que queráis, os sigo.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia delante, decididos, apartando amablemente pero con descaro a las personas que ya habían tomado posiciones para ver el concierto, y con toda la cara se situaron en primera fila, a varios metros de las chicas.

- De esto no va a salir nada bueno, lo presiento – se dijo Harry, incómodo.

Esperaron todavía un cuarto de hora, antes de que se anunciase la aparición del grupo, momento ese en que todos los presentes comenzaron a corear su nombre, excitados. Menos Harry, quien trató de pasar desapercibido en la medida de lo posible.

Cuando el grupo salió al escenario, todos los fans allí reunidos gritaron, entusiasmados. Harry trató por última vez de arrastrar a sus amigos hacia un lugar más alejado del escenario, pero estos, cada vez más celosos del comportamiento de las chicas, que se habían colocado en primerísima fila para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que iba a suceder, se quedaron lo más cerca de ellas posible, tratando de disimular pero vigilándolas como auténticos guardianes.

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! – comenzó el vocalista - ¿estáis preparados para disfrutar? – dijo, tratando de calentar el ambiente mucho más todavía. - ¡Veo muchas caras con ganas de pasarlo bien y…! ¡Harry! – gritó de pronto.

El cantante se giró hacia sus compañeros, atrayéndolos hacia él con señas, y estuvieron hablando entre ellos durante unos segundos. La gente los observaba, sin tener la menor pista de lo que estaba sucediendo. Después, este asintió y volvió a situarse junto al micro principal, dispuesto a proseguir.

- Todos habéis venido aquí esperando que sea una noche especial. Pues no sabéis cuánto. Nunca hemos contado que nuestro grupo comenzó con un integrante más, que compuso con nosotros toda la música de nuestro primer disco y la letra de varias de las canciones. – Todos los fans guardaron silencio, sorprendidos por la revelación que acababa de hacer - Cuando decidimos darnos a conocer y probar fortuna en este mundo, él decidió seguir su propio camino, alegando que para él, la música tan sólo era una forma de divertirse y dar salida a sus sentimientos, pero que no le atraía de un modo profesional. Tratamos de convencerle, os lo juro, pero no hubo ninguna forma de conseguirlo. Como sabéis, nuestro primer disco ha resultado ser todo un éxito – los fans corearon de nuevo el nombre del grupo con ardor – como digo, ha sido un éxito, que debemos también a nuestro amigo y compañero, del que, por cierto, hacía casi un año que no sabíamos nada… hasta ahora mismo. – La gente emitió un "oh" de sorpresa generalizado, expectantes - ¡Harry! ¡Sube! ¡Vamos, sube! ¡Es tarde para esconderte! ¡Te hemos visto!

Todos los fans comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, dándose cuenta de que el miembro del grupo al que se refería el vocalista se encontraba entre ellos. Nadie se movió. Sin poder esperar más, el grupo al completo bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a la primera fila, donde rodearon a Harry y lo abrazaron, palmeándole la espalda y estrechándole la mano, emocionados. A su alrededor se creó un corro de atención. Todo el mundo quería ver con sus propios ojos quién era el afortunado que recibía todas las deferencias que ellos hubieran pagado un increíble dinero por obtener. Ginny, Hermione y Carol también los rodearon, incapaces de ver prácticamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, por la gran aglomeración de gente que se había formado.

- ¡Tío! ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¡No esperábamos verte aquí! ¡Qué pasada!

- Me alegro de veros, chicos – respondió Harry, contento. – Antes de que volváis a Sydney quedaremos y hablaremos sobre este último año. De vosotros ya lo sé todo, estrellas – continuó, con una sonrisa – Pero ahora no me hagáis esto. Ella está aquí y…

-¿Que ella está aquí? ¿Tu musa? ¿A la que escribiste todas esas baladas cursis con las que tanta pasta estamos ganando? – se asombró el cantante - ¡Chicos, subidlo al escenario! ¡Esa niña se va a enterar de quién es su hombre!

- No, chicos, - trató de evitarlo Harry – Ahora estamos casados, pero no es un buen momento. Yo no quiero…

- ¿Estáis casados? ¡Joder con el mosquita muerta! ¡Tanto sufrir por un amor imposible y resulta que el tío no sólo se hace a la chavala, sino que se casa con ella! ¡Subidlo al escenario, he dicho! ¡Aunque sea sólo hoy, este no se nos escapa!

-¡Si! – corearon sus compañeros, decididos, y arrastraron a Harry con ellos sobre el escenario.

- ¡Este es el miembro que faltaba! ¡Harry Potter! ¡Hoy, y como primicia mundial que no se repetirá, el grupo Shadows, el original y genuino al completo, aquí y ahora! ¡Para todos vosotros! – Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, esperando que comenzaran a tocar.

Cuando la gente se dispersó y volvió a ocupar sus posiciones, todos los amigos de Harry, tanto ellas como ellos, fliparon con lo que estaban viendo. Harry permanecía en el escenario, hablando con los miembros del grupo Shadows, quienes habían afirmado que él era parte importante de todo aquello. De pronto, se quitó la cazadora y le entregaron una guitarra eléctrica, ocupando el puesto del vocalista, que se retiró a un lado, con un micro accesorio. La gente gritaba y aplaudía a rabiar, sintiéndose privilegiados por lo que estaban viviendo. Sin previo aviso, comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción heavy más famosa del grupo, que los había encumbrado a la fama, de la mano de Harry. Sus compañeros le acompañaron al momento y el concierto comenzó, haciendo vibrar a los presentes. El joven empezó a cantar, con una voz muy masculina y una entonación perfectamente afinada y pasional. Se sentía como si hubiese hecho aquello durante toda su vida, completamente cómodo y desenvuelto. La guitarra eléctrica era un apéndice más de su cuerpo, que manejaba con increíble destreza. Hermione y Carol gritaron y corearon su nombre como sus mayores fans, entregadas a la música y a su voz. Las demás mujeres parecían estar poseídas por él, gritándole "guapo" y piropos bastante más obscenos, sin parar. Pero Ginny no hacía más que observar a su marido, atónita, sin ser capaz de creer lo que estaba presenciando. Ron y Smiles mostraban cara de bobos, pero corearon también, contagiados por la emoción.

Al terminar la canción, todos los fans aplaudieron a rabiar, sobre todo a Harry, quien ya se dirigía rápidamente fuera del escenario, pero que no pudo marcharse porque sus compañeros lo detuvieron.

- Una más, compañero. La que tú sabes. Ella debe saber que se la escribiste. No puedes ocultarle algo así.

- No, - negó el otro con la cabeza – ya os digo que no es el momento. Esto ha estado genial, pero no quiero continuar.

- ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! ¡La gente te adora! ¿Has visto cómo los hemos hecho vibrar todos juntos? ¡Una más! ¡Por favor! ¡Harry!

- Joder… ¿Y ha de ser precisamente esa? – objetó, con disgusto.

- ¡El tío dice que precisamente esa! ¡Es nuestra mejor balada y tú la compusiste! ¡Hazte justicia por una vez e interprétala! ¡Aunque sea por una maldita vez!

- Está bien – se decidió el moreno de ojos verdes – Chicos, sois unos canallas.

Los cinco volvieron a sus puestos y Harry cogió el micro y se dirigió a todos sus oyentes.

- Estos liantes me han convencido para que les acompañe cantando una más – todos corearon su nombre a gritos, entre aplausos. – Y ya que voy a hacerlo, quiero que conozcáis la historia de la canción que vamos a interpretar. La compuse yo, para la que hoy es mi esposa, durante un tiempo en que pensé que nuestro amor era imposible y que tan sólo podría conformarme viviéndolo en mi imaginación, para no morirme de dolor. – La gente aplaudió, emocionada – Para ella, y para todos vosotros, "Till the End of Time".

Al escuchar esto, la gente aplaudió y guardó silencio, esperando que comenzaran a interpretarla. Hermione y Carol abrazaron a Ginny, emocionadísimas. La música comenzó a sonar y Harry interpretó sus propios sueños, sus anhelos y pensamientos, sus más íntimos deseos, hechos melodía.

Girl I love you more than words can say (Nena, te quiero más de lo que las palabras son capaces de expresar)

If I lost you then my heart would break (Si te perdiera, mi corazón se rompería)  
You are part of every breath I take (Tú eres el aire que respiro)  
Till the end of time (Hasta el fin de los tiempos)

Girl I never want this night to end (Nena, quiero que esta noche nunca acabe)  
You're my everything, my only friend (Tú eres mi todo, mi mejor amiga)  
I will never love this way again (Nunca volveré a amar de nuevo de esta forma)  
Till the end of time (Hasta el fin de los tiempos)

End of time, end of time (Fin de los tiempos, fin de los tiempos,)  
I love you so, I can't let go (Te quiero, así que no me puedo marchar)  
No I wouldn't even try (No podría aunque quisiera)  
So tonight don't you cry (Así que esta noche no llores)  
This heart and soul you have and hold (Tú posees y sutentas este corazón y este alma)  
Till the end of time (Hasta el fin de los tiempos)

There are moments in our nights and days (Hay momentos en nuestras noches y días)  
When the world can seem so far away (Cuando el mundo puede parecer demasiado lejano)  
Here beside you where I want to stay (en los que es aquí, a tu lado, donde quiero estar.)  
Till the end of time (Hasta el fin de los tiempos)

It's your love I've got that sees me through (Es el amor que te tengo lo que me hace transparente)

Girl I want to caress and possess you (Nena, quiero acariciarte y poseerte)

If you asked me then I'd have to choose (Si tú me lo pidieses, tendría que elegir)

Till the end of time (Hasta el fin de los tiempos)

End of time, end of time (Fin de los tiempos, fin de los tiempos,)  
I love you so, I can't let go (Te quiero, así que no me puedo marchar)

You mean more to me than life (Tú significas para mí más que yo mismo, en esta vida)

So tonight, you and I (Así que esta noche tú y yo)

We two as one, this love goes on (Los dos como uno solo, continuaremos este amor)

Till the end of time (Hasta el fin de los tiempos.)

I love you so (Te quiero, así que)  
No matter where you go (No hay problema donde vayas)  
Till the end of time (Hasta el fin de los tiempos)

Finalmente, la música se atenuó poco a poco, Harry interpretó los últimos compases con su guitarra y delicadamente, el silencio se adueñó de la sala. Nadie osaba ni respirar por no romper el éxtasis que habían sentido al escuchar la mejor balada del grupo a través de la voz increíble de Harry. Ginny lloraba y lloraba, desbordada por sus emociones. Sus dos amigas continuaban abrazadas fuertemente a ella, y Ron y Smiles seguían observando a Harry, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Cierto es que aquella balada, por sí misma, extasiaba a los oyentes cada vez que el grupo la tocaba, pero el sentimiento con que Harry la había interpretado tan sólo podía alcanzarlo el corazón que la compuso.

- Muchas gracias – dedicó el moreno a todos los allí reunidos, y marchó corriendo del escenario, tras abrazar a los componentes del grupo.

La gente aplaudió a rabiar, entusiasmados, y trataron de alcanzar a Harry mientras este se dirigía a la carrera hacia la salida, sin conseguirlo. Él abandonó el recinto y cuando se hubo visto libre de todo y de todos, rompió a llorar, superado por sus propias emociones. La visión de un lugar se materializó en su mente y se trasladó allí, en busca de la soledad que le acompañase en su dolor. Inmediatamente se materializó en la playa donde, hace muchos años y sin tener la más absoluta idea de lo que iba a suceder inmediatamente después, había llevado a Ginny para jurarle bajo la luna que, algún día, la haría su mujer.

**Comentarios de la autora.**

Quiero deciros que el grupo Shadows no existe, al menos no el grupo Shadows que yo he incluido aquí. La canción que canta Harry, "Till the end of time" pertenece al grupo Ten, que por cierto, no son australianos, sino del Reino Unido. Es un grupo heavy con canciones geniales, que obtuvo sus mayores éxitos durante la última mitad de la década de los 90 y la primera de la década actual. Os lo recomiendo encarecidamente. A mí me encanta. La traducción al español de la letra es completamente mía. Ruego que me perdonéis, mi inglés es bastante limitado. Pero os aseguro que esta traducción recoge bastante fielmente el sentido de la letra original.

Y es importante que sepáis que la última escena, en que Harry canta una canción para Ginny compuesta por él mismo, la he hecho para mí, completamente a mi medida. Me encantaría que el hombre de mi vida compusiese temas para mí y me los interpretase. La música y el baile son imprescindibles en mi vida y no puedo concebir un hombre diez que no sea un crack en ambos sentidos. Pero he de decir que el hombre real que hay en mi vida no tiene ni zorra de todo eso, y ni falta que le hace. Si a alguien no le gusta o la encuentra fuera de lugar, lo siento, pero es lo que hay. En el próximo capítulo explicaré detalladamente la relación de Harry con Shadows, que se remonta a su época de auror en Australia. Adelanto que los Shadow son totalmente muggles y no tienen ni idea de la vida de Harry como auror.

Ojalá hayáis disfrutado con el cap.

Besos y abrazos a discreción.

**Ginevre.**


	8. Perdóname

**Dedicatoria especial: ****JOr, mantente atenta. Luego comentamos.**

_**Capítulo 8: Perdóname.**_

Harry se hallaba sentado el la playa, junto al mar, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, dobladas. Las olas lamían sus pies descalzos, tratando de refrescar un ánimo que no eran capaces de alcanzar. Él lloraba en silencio, permitiendo que todo el dolor que llevaba dentro empapara su camisa en forma de lágrimas, huidizas y rebeldes. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus verdes ojos, volviéndolos de un bello y triste esmeralda que nadie podía admirar, pues su única compañera, la incorpórea soledad, se repartía con él mano a mano la hegemonía de la playa. Ya nada podía reconfortarle, ni calmar su corazón devastado por el atroz sentimiento de pérdida y distancia. Una gélida ráfaga de viento acarició su rostro con descaro, y, por un momento, volvió a sentirse aquel desgraciado jovencito que nuevamente había huido del alcohol a través de la composición de músicas y letras que le permitiesen volver a respirar, en un mundo imaginario de amor y felicidad, junto a la mujer que tanto amaba. Pero ahora existía una gran diferencia: que en el presente vivía en una permanente sobriedad, debida a un inquebrantable juramento hecho a sí mismo por el bien de tres infantiles e inocentes almas que nada debían pagar, por mucho que la injusticia de un amor maltrecho intentara domeñar su férrea voluntad. ¡Maldita vida cruel! ¡Le había llevado a la miseria, al borde de la misma muerte, para después burlarse de él, entregándole el paraíso, invitándole a confiarse y volviéndoselo a arrebatar! Siguió llorando hasta que sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos le suplicaron piedad, viviendo su penitencia, sin lágrimas que ofrecer. Su cuerpo, más que agotado, le pedía a gritos un sueño que, por el vívido drama de sus recuerdos pasados y penas presentes, prometía convertirse en el feudo indiscutible de sus peores pesadillas.

Continuó sentado, con la mirada extraviada en un horizonte dormido, arropado por una negrura que, por majestuosa que fuera, se veía completamente anulada por el vacío de su propio corazón. Y quiso sumirse en un sopor piadoso, del que no despertase sino para vivir junto a su amada, eternamente.

"Harry, perdóname", escuchó entre susurros. Y maldijo su despiadada imaginación, que le traía la dulce voz de su amada con el arrullo de las olas del mar.

"Harry, amor, te lo ruego", le acunó el mar de nuevo, apiadándose de su dolor.

"Mi vida te pertenece, vuelve a mí. Rescátame de esta cruel soledad". Las palabras penetraron en su mente, luchando por alcanzar su herido corazón.

Sintió cómo unos tiernos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo por la espalda y le apretaban con pasión, mendigando su calor. Y todo su ser se estremeció, sin ser capaz de evitarlo. Sus lágrimas encontraron de nuevo el camino hacia la libertad, y sus manos buscaron inseguras las que, con tanto amor, lo mantenían prisionero, temiendo hallar tan sólo su propia locura, en su lugar.

- Gin, ¿eres tú? – consiguió articular, apenas con un hilo de voz.

- He venido para amarte, para poner mi vida en tus manos, para rogarte tu perdón, aunque sea tan sólo por esta noche – respondió su mujer, mientras se levantaba de la arena y, rodeándolo, volvía a arrodillarse frente a él, suplicante – Ódiame mañana, despréciame por el sufrimiento que te he causado y aléjame de tu vida. Pero ahora déjame que alivie tu dolor, o moriré aquí y ahora, frente a ti.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – quiso saber él, observándola con incredulidad, resistiéndose todavía a la bella aparición que se mostraba ante sí.

- Mi corazón me ha guiado hasta ti, amor mío. – la pelirroja acarició su rostro con infinita dulzura, llorando también – Esta noche me he dado cuenta de que el único paraíso que existe es el de tu amor, de que vivir no es vivir sin adorarte y ser tuya por toda la eternidad. De que si tú no eres feliz, mi luz se apagará sin esperanza.

- ¿Es cierto que todavía me amas? ¿Que estás aquí? ¿No estoy soñando? – Harry tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas, acongojado.

- Tan cierto como que el desprecio, odio y asco que viste en mis ojos cuando sucedió el incidente de los niños tan sólo fueron fruto de mis propios miedos e inmadurez. ¿Desprecio? ¡Que el mar me ahogue en sus tinieblas si te desprecio! ¿Odio? ¡Que la luna me apuñale por la espalda si te odio! Y, ¿cómo puedo sentir asco por ti, si lo único que anhelo cada noche es dormirme entre tus brazos, arropada por tu amor? Te amo, Harry Potter, te amo más que a mi propia vida, más que al aire que respiro, y no dudaría en entregar todo mi ser a los infiernos si con ello pudiera conseguir sanar tu corazón.

- Ginevra… -

- No hables, Harry. Esta noche tan sólo bésame y abrázame, sin importar el pasado ni el futuro. Devuélveme el alma y deja que la luna sea testigo de nuestra mutua entrega, como aquella vez hace nueve años; de que cumpliste tu promesa y me has convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo, por pertenecerte.

Ginny se abrazó a su cuello, llorando a lágrima viva cuando él correspondió a su abrazo pasionalmente, pegándola a su cuerpo con un anhelo desesperado, con un amor infinito, que superaba todas las barreras del universo. Y se besaron, entregados a su amor, con el mar y la luna por únicos testigos. Permanecieron entrelazados durante minutos, o quizá horas. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos y se dedicó a observarlos, con envidia. Cuando finalmente se separaron, las primeras luces del alba se acercaban ya, para saludarles.

- No te marches ahora, amor. – le pidió ella, enamorada.

- No voy a permitir que vuelvas a casa sola a estas horas de la noche. Vendrás conmigo, a mi piso. Allí descansaremos un par de horas hasta que se haga la hora de ir a trabajar. ¿Te parece?

Ella asintió, complacida, y ambos se trasladaron al piso del auror.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de su pequeño loft y ambos se adentraron en él, Ginny lo observó, admirada. Su marido lo mantenía en perfecto orden y limpieza. Estaba amueblado de forma austera, pero coqueta. Al fondo a la derecha, cerca de un amplio ventanal que daba a la calle, halló una cama individual, apenas útil para una persona. Al darse cuenta de que la observaba, Harry le dijo:

- Es pequeña, pero descansarás bien. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

- No, Harry. He sido una imbécil y me he comportado como una niña asustada. Pero eso se acabó. – quiso continuar, pero fue interrumpida por el auror.

- Ginny, debemos hablar sobre eso. Pero no ahora. Mañana, después del trabajo, lo haremos.

- Bien. Pero tú necesitas descansar mucho más que yo, así que el sofá será para mí.- se empeñó ella, decidida.

- Mejor todavía. Compartámosla. No sería la primera vez que hemos conseguido hacer maravillas en una pequeña cama. – respondió él, de forma pícara.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero volvió a abrazarlo, con devoción, y le sonrió, a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas asomaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

- Princesa – le amonestó con cariño, mientras la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama, depositándola en ella cuidadosamente – son las cinco y media de la mañana. Si no nos dormimos ya, dentro de unas horas pareceremos unos zombis. Voy a cambiarme de ropa. En ese pequeño armario tienes pijamas míos. Elige uno cualquiera, todos te vendrán grandes pero servirán, por una noche.

Mientras Harry se quitó la camisa y los pantalones para sustituirlos por un pijama, Ginny no pudo evitar admirar todo su cuerpo, deseando poseerlo en aquel mismo momento. Pero una oleada de culpabilidad hizo que sintiese miedo. Sabía que merecía su más cruel rechazo por cómo lo había tratado durante esa semana, pero en cambio él le había correspondido una y otra vez con paciencia, amor y comprensión. Al terminar de cambiarse, Harry se volvió hacia la cama y la observó, enamorado.

- Harry, tus ojos… - ella se había dado cuenta de que los tenía completamente hinchados y enrojecidos.

- Shhhhhh – la atajó él, silenciando sus labios con un dedo y dándole un dulce beso. – Cámbiate ya y ven aquí, cielo. Descansemos.

Ginny hizo como le pedía y se acostó junto a su marido. Se colocó de lado para que él cupiese sin demasiados problemas y al hacerlo, él la imitó, quedando pegado a su espalda y con un brazo rodeándola, de forma protectora. La pelirroja se abandonó al sueño arropada por el calor de su marido, con esperanza de que el nuevo día les entregase el uno al otro, definitivamente.

Al despertar, Ginny se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se había movido de su posición original durante todo el tiempo. Tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas, quien todavía no había dado muestras de despertarse, y se asustó, pues estaba tan caliente que incluso quemaba al tacto. Ella se levantó rápidamente y tocó su frente. Ardía.

- ¡Harry! ¡Amor! ¡Estás ardiendo! – gritó, zarandeándolo suavemente para que despertase.

- ¿Qué dices que se quema? – preguntó él, saltando de la cama impulsivamente y mirando hacia todos lados, dispuesto a apagar cualquier fuego.

- ¡Harry! ¡Tú estás ardiendo! ¡Tienes fiebre! ¡Muy alta! – le respondió ella, cada vez más alarmada.

El moreno se llevó la mano a la frente y comprobó que su esposa tenía razón. Por cómo se sentía, su temperatura corporal debía superar los cuarenta grados Celsius. Tenía el pijama pegado a su cuerpo, debido al sudor que le producía la calentura.

- Vaya susto que me has dado. No te preocupes, preciosa. Debí constiparme anoche. Voy a darme una ducha y en cuestión de segundos estaré como nuevo. – se dirigía ya hacia el aseo, cuando ella le detuvo, con mirada severa.

- No creas que voy a permitir que te sigas maltratando. Ahora mismo vas a venir conmigo a casa y te meterás en la cama. No puedo quedarme aquí a cuidarte, pues no tengo el mobiliario de los niños y esto es demasiado pequeño para todos.

- No, amor. Voy a llevarte a casa de tus padres para recoger a los niños y luego me marcharé a trabajar. No puedo permitirme faltar hoy al trabajo, cielo. – replicó él, con paciencia pero firmemente.

- Eres imposible, Potter – le reprochó ella, enfadada.

- Si estoy junto a ti, nada es imposible, mi vida – la chantajeó él, guiñándole un ojo y usando su amor como arma para salirse con la suya.

Cuando él hubo desaparecido hacia el baño, ella se sentó sobre la cama, desesperada. Debía conseguir que Harry le hiciese caso y guardase cama, al menos durante ese día. Últimamente, le había visto esforzarse varias veces hasta quedar extenuado, sin importarle en absoluto su propia salud y bienestar. Si continuaba de ese modo, caería enfermo de agotamiento. Ella no podía limitarse a esperar que eso sucediera sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

&

Al llegar a casa de los Sres. Weasley, Harry se dio cuenta de que su estado de salud había empeorado, y lo ocultó, decidido a no perder ni tan sólo un día de trabajo. Pero Ginny no derrochó tiempo y fue directa a explicar a su madre cómo se encontraba él. Ambas mujeres se aliaron para conseguir que el auror consintiese en guardar cama.

- Pero, ¿qué decís? Estoy perfectamente y no necesito quedarme en casa para nada. – les rebatió Harry, cabezota.

- Hijo, si pudieses verte ahora… Estás sudando sin parar, tu cara está roja como un tomate y apenas te tienes en pie. Haznos caso, por favor – le rogó la Sra. Weasley, preocupada.

- Tonterías. Me encuentro perf…

Por un momento se tambaleó, mareado. Trató de disimularlo, pero ellas estaban completamente pendientes de todos sus movimientos y él ya no pudo ofrecer excusa alguna para oponerse a sus deseos.

- ¡Harry! – se alarmó Ginny, corriendo hacia él y ayudándole a sostenerse.

- Te vas a quedar aquí, pequeño – le ordenó la Sra. Weasley como si de un niño se tratase – Voy a acondicionarte la cama de la habitación de invitados y te acostarás enseguida. Arthur avisará en el Ministerio de que hoy no vas a poder ir a trabajar. ¡Y no me rechistes!

- Sí, mamá… - bromeó él, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Al escuchar esto, Molly le estampó en beso en la mejilla y corrió a prepararle el cuarto. Ginny no se separó de él ni un segundo, hasta que le hubieron obligado a beber un caldo caliente junto con una poción sanadora y lo acomodaron en la cama.

- Pagaréis por esto, manipuladoras – les provocó el joven, con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras se acostaba.

Contrariamente a lo que él esperaba, se quedó profundamente dormido, nada más salir ambas mujeres de la habitación.

&

Cuando Bonnie se enteró de que Harry se hallaba en la casa, trató por todos los medios imaginables de ir a hacerle compañía. Lloró, suplicó y, cuando su madre se puso dura con ella porque no había manera de que le hiciese caso, se enfurruñó y se marchó al cuarto que ocupaba junto con los bebés, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres permitió en modo alguno que fuera perturbado el sueño del auror.

Ginny estaba dando de comer a los gemelos, armada de una paciencia infinita. Aquel día se habían levantado guerreros y no había forma humana de hacerles comer. Los tres llevaban manchas de papilla por todos lados y finalmente, tras varios intentos infructuosos, su madre desistió.

Al entrar en la cocina la Sra. Weasley, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su hija, visiblemente curiosa y emocionada.

- Cariño, has venido con Harry. Entonces, ¿no se enfadó porque vosotras os marchaseis de fiesta sin ellos anoche?

- ¿Enfadarse? – Le respondió la pelirroja, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo entraba en éxtasis de nuevo al recordar la balada que Harry le dedicó - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que íbamos todos a ver tocar al grupo Shadows?

- Sí, - respondió su madre - ¿Y? ¡Vamos, hija! ¡Que me tienes en ascuas!

- ¡Harry forma parte del grupo! ¡Subió al escenario a tocar junto a ellos, como vocalista, y me dedicó una balada ante todo el personal! – Su madre la escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada - ¡OH, mamá! ¡Desde que él y yo volvimos a ser novios, no me sentía tan emocionada! ¡La gente gritaba y aplaudía! ¡Estaba guapísimo allí arriba, con su guitarra eléctrica, interpretando canciones como si no hubiese hecho otra cosa durante toda su vida! ¡Y canta…! ¡Tendrías que escucharle! ¡Fue maravilloso! – no habría parado de gritar, emocionada, si su madre no le hubiese cogido del brazo para tranquilizarla.

- Pero, ¿cómo es eso? Ninguno de la familia sabíamos que Harry es músico. Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione. Me lo habrían dicho antes.

- No lo sé, mamá. No hemos podido hablar de ello todavía.

- ¿Habéis pasado la noche juntos y no habéis hablado de algo que sucedió justo antes?

- Nada más terminar de cantar, Harry se marchó sin decirnos una palabra. Todos lo estuvimos buscando durante horas, pero desistimos, ya sin esperanzas. Finalmente, Hermione y Ron se marcharon a casa, Smiles y Carol también, pero yo me negué a rendirme y, buscando en mi interior, intuí donde estaba y pude dar con él. Pero prácticamente no hemos hablado de nada, tan sólo hemos dejado transcurrir la noche, abrazados.

- Pero, entonces, ¿no habéis arreglado vuestros problemas? – quiso saber la Sra. Weasley, desilusionada.

- Él ha sido muy dulce y atento conmigo ("por no decir apasionado", pensó), y me ha prometido que esta tarde hablaremos sobre ello, pero por ahora no hay nada más que contar. Tengo miedo, mamá – se abrazó a su madre, sintiéndose desvalida – Temo que él ya no desee volver conmigo y que lo que hemos vivido esta noche sea tan sólo nuestra despedida.

- Eso no puede ser, hija – trató de consolarla su madre – él te sigue amando como el primer día. Si lo sabré yo, después de la escenita que montasteis el otro día delante de tu padre y mío.

- Sé que me ama, mamá. Pero quizá se sienta demasiado herido como para desear salvar nuestra relación.

- Y tú, ¿qué sientes, cariño? – le preguntó su madre mientras acariciaba su pelo, con ternura.

- ¡Si me deja, yo voy a enloquecer! – se desbordó la muchacha, comenzando a llorar, desconsolada.

- Ay…. Tu padre y yo sabíamos que esto pasaría, hija. Tu reacción fue desproporcionada ante lo que sucedió el lunes pasado. Si lo amas de verdad, tarde o temprano tenías que darte cuenta de que es así, no existe otro camino.

- Yo estaba dispuesta a seguir con mi decisión – dijo, entre llantos – Me sentía aterrorizada. Hasta ahora, Harry siempre había sido mi fuerza, el refugio ante mis miedos e inseguridades, quien me daba tranquilidad y equilibrio. Pero al experimentar por mí misma que él también es falible, que algún día quizá no pueda evitar protegernos de todo mal, el miedo hizo presa en mí de forma irracional y demoledora. No hice más que culparlo de mi propia inmadurez, mamá, en vez de afrontar la vida de cara y luchar con convicción por los que amo hasta mi último aliento, como siempre me ha enseñado él con su ejemplo.

- Menos cuando te abandonó por la dichosa profecía – recordó su madre, fastidiada.

- Mami, sabes que pienso que se equivocó, pero esa fue su forma de luchar, tratando de protegerme. No me culpó de todos los males de este mundo, como he hecho yo con él, sino que hizo recaer sobre su conciencia el remordimiento, al echarme de su vida haciéndome creer que él era la única causa de ello, al decirme que ya no me amaba. Quiso hacerme feliz, aunque de forma errónea. Yo he querido hacerle daño y debo pagar por ello.

- Tú también te has equivocado, hija, y él sabrá comprenderlo así. Sincérate con él y cuéntale lo mismo que me has dicho a mí, tal y como lo has hecho.

- ¿Sabes qué me ha hecho comprender lo que me pasaba, para poder empezar a enfrentarme a mis propios miedos? El hecho de que, durante estos días, ni una palabra de reproche ha salido de su boca. Se ha portado como un caballero, atendiendo mis necesidades y las de los niños como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque manteniendo las distancias ("hasta cierto punto, pensó, recordando el fantástico beso que le había dado la tarde anterior, cuando fueron en busca del pensadero, y la pasión compartida hacía unas pocas horas"). Sé que está sufriendo como el que más, y no me lo ha echado en cara. Ha soportado mis rabietas, mis desplantes y mis celos, preocupado en todo momento por mi bienestar. No merezco el modo en que me ha tratado, pero lo ha hecho, y con ello ha conseguido que le ame más que nunca y que me sienta una auténtica basura por haberlo juzgado como a un delincuente.

- Te lo repito, cielo. Ábrele tu corazón y pídele perdón, sinceramente arrepentida. Tampoco ahora existe otro camino para que volváis a ser un matrimonio unido y feliz.

- ¿Y si el dolor y el rencor le impiden volver a mi lado?

- Nena, esa no es una actitud propia del hombre maravilloso y único que me has descrito. Además, ¿vale la pena arriesgarse o no la vale?

- La vale, mamá. Te juro que la vale.

- Pues, en cuanto mejore, ve en su busca. No le hagas sufrir más demorando la conversación que ambos estáis deseando tener. Cierra este círculo vicioso de una vez por todas y sed felices. Nadie lo merece más que vosotros dos.

Ginny abrazó a su madre con más fuerza, agradecida y reconfortada por sus palabras.

&

A la hora de la comida, Hermione se presentó con Rose en casa de los Sres. Weasley. Enseguida, Bonnie acaparó a su prima, contenta de tener una compañera de juegos, y ambas se dedicaron a corretear por la casa, ajenas a todas las conversaciones de los mayores.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Hermione se dedicaron a ayudar a Molly a preparar la comida. El silencio reinaba en la cocina, tan sólo interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido de un cuchillo al cortar la verdura o del tintineo de los cubiertos al situarlos en la mesa, dispuesta para la hora de comer. Ginny seguía preocupada. Harry no había dado señales de despertarse todavía y, lo que, por otro lado, era perfectamente normal. Pero, aunque en numerosas ocasiones ella había comprobado que su temperatura había bajado considerablemente, el aspecto del joven seguía mostrando agotamiento. Y el ánimo de Hermione era taciturno. Ella sonreía y asentía al hacerle comentarios, pero era evidente que su mente se hallaba a mucha distancia de allí.

- Hijas, animaos, por favor. Se me cae el alma a los pies de veros así. – les sorprendió la Sra. Weasley, mirándolas fijamente, frente a ella. - ¡Ay! ¡Los hombres! ¿Qué haríamos sin ellos? –continuó, teatralmente, arrancando unas sonrisas de ambas mujeres.

- ¿Tú también has tenido problemas con papá alguna vez? – le preguntó Ginny, curiosa.

- ¡Ay, hija! Si te respondiese que no, te mentiría. Todos los matrimonios tienen problemas alguna vez, sobre todo durante los primeros años de vida en común, cuando son jóvenes e inexpertos. Arthur y yo todavía tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos, de vez en cuando. Pero no voy a aburriros con historias de viejos.

- ¡Tú no eres vieja! – replicaron las dos, al unísono.

- Sois unas mentirosas adorables – añadió Molly, yendo de una a la otra para pellizcarles la mejilla.

Sobre las dos de la tarde, llegaron a la casa Ron y el Sr. Weasley, desde sus respectivos trabajos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? – quiso saber Arthur.

- Sigue descansando – respondió Ginny, inquieta. – Le ha bajado la fiebre.

- ¿Harry está aquí? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

- Ha llegado esta mañana, acompañando a Ginny, con una fiebre altísima y muy mal aspecto. Ambas le hemos obligado a guardar reposo. – le explicó su madre.

- Entonces, ¿finalmente lo encontraste anoche? ¿Dónde?

- En la playa a donde solíamos escaparnos de adolescentes, cuando deseábamos estar solos – respondió ella, recordando con ternura aquellos momentos.

- Gin, si no fuera por Harry, Ron y yo seguiríamos sumidos en la mentira, y quizá a estas horas nuestro matrimonio ya estaría roto sin remedio posible. Y, por otro lado, lo que presenciamos anoche fue demasiado. Durante los ocho años de vuestra separación, compuso canciones para ti, que están triunfando en todo el mundo a través de los Shadows. Eso no es un hombre, es un dios. Estás loca si no vuelves con él cuanto antes. No le hagas sufrir más. – le pidió Hermione, con sinceridad.

Ron la observó, visiblemente molesto por sus palabras, pero ambas mujeres lo ignoraron.

- Anoche decidí que voy a sincerarme con él y a pedirle perdón. No sé si entenderá mis circunstancias y aceptará volver conmigo. Lo único que sé es que debo hacerlo, por él y por mí. Esto que ha sucedido, jamás debería haber pasado. Y ahora no puedo volver atrás en el tiempo para arreglarlo, pero me muero por que ambos nos unamos para superar esta situación y construir una relación más profunda y sólida sobre ella.

- Por fin hablas con cordura, hija – la felicitó su padre – Sé que lo conseguiréis. Como le dije a Harry, ninguno de los dos habéis hecho nada irremediable, todavía.

- ¿Has hablado con Harry? – inquirió ella, temiendo la respuesta.

- Sí, hija. El otro día. Si lo que estás tratando de saber es cómo se encuentra y qué piensa sobre vuestra relación, es mejor que se lo preguntes tú misma. Yo no me pienso inmiscuir.

Ginny bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Querida, ¿cómo es que has vuelto hoy tan pronto del trabajo? – preguntó la Sra. Weasley a Hermione, tratando de suavizar la situación.

- No me encontraba bien y mi jefe me ha permitido marcharme. Se me han puesto los nervios en el estómago y he vomitado – puso cara de fastidio.

Ron la miró, preocupado. Quiso interesarse por el asunto, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

- ¿A ti también? Yo llevo días con los nervios en el estómago. Cuando menos lo espero, no hago más que vomitar. – añadió Ginny, con disgusto.

Arthur y Molly cruzaron las miradas, entendiéndose entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada.

- Ginny, ¿Podrás acompañarme esta tarde a la revisión pediátrica de Rose? No tengo ganas de ir sola… - pidió Hermione a su cuñada.

- Si quieres, yo podría… - se ofreció Ron, solícito.

- Me gustaría que viniese ella, Ron. No lo tomes a mal. Así podemos aprovechar para conversar un rato.

- Claro… - aceptó él, compungido.

- No sé, Hermione. Harry…

- Acompáñala, cariño. Yo cuidaré de Harry. Además, tan sólo será durante un rato, y a ambas os hará bien una buena charla entre mujeres – la animó la Sra. Weasley.

- Está bien. Te acompaño. Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntas. A mí también me apetece. – aceptó la pelirroja.

El resto de la comida se produjo entre conversaciones banales, tratando de que fuese relajada en la medida de lo posible.

&

Era ya bastante avanzada la tarde, cuando Harry despertó. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, pero la fiebre había remitido, al menos por el momento. En una silla, junto a la cama, la Sra. Weasley le había dejado su ropa, completamente limpia y planchada, preparada para que se la pudiese volver a poner. Sin avisar a nadie de que ya había despertado, Harry fue al aseo del piso superior y se dio una ducha, que le sentó divinamente. Después, se vistió y bajó a la planta baja, en busca de Ginny y sus padres.

- Molly… - llamó la atención de su suegra, atareada en limpiar la casa.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Ya has despertado! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – gritó ella, abrazándolo, con cariño.

- Bien… Bueno, mucho mejor – rectificó él, sabiendo que a la Sra. Weasley no se le podía engañar fácilmente. Ella lo miró y asintió, complacida. - ¿Dónde está Ginny? ¿Y qué hora es?

- Son casi las nueve de la noche, cielo. Ginny ha salido con Hermione a…

- ¿Las nueve? – se alarmó él. - ¡Debo marcharme!

- ¿Cómo que debes marcharte? Tú no vas a ningún sitio. Todavía no te has recuperado del todo y no debes exponerte a una recaída.

- Se lo prometo. Debo hacerlo. – Respondió él, imperiosamente – Cuando venga Ginny preguntará dónde estoy. Por favor, dígale que yo tenía un asunto muy importante que resolver en mi piso. Y que no venga a buscarme.

- Pero, hijo, ¿qué es todo eso de un asunto importante? – comenzó a preocuparse Molly.

- Ahora no puedo contarle nada. Pero, ¿me ha escuchado bien? Se lo ruego, por todo lo que más quiera. Convénzala para que no venga. ¡Que no venga!

Dicho esto, Harry dio un beso rápido a su suegra en la mejilla y salió de la casa, como alma que lleva el diablo.

&

Dos horas más tarde Harry esperaba, paciente, oculto tras la capa de invisibilidad. Había creado una ilusión de sí mismo acostado en la cama, durmiendo, bastante creíble, y se había ocultado a un lado de la puerta, completamente inmóvil y silencioso. Hacía más de media hora que volvía a sentir fiebre, agravada por el intenso calor que emanaba del aire viciado debajo de la capa. En principio, no había creído ni una maldita palabra de la advertencia que le había dado el mortífago el día anterior y todavía no la creía, pero era un hecho que, si los mortífagos realmente iban a intentar asesinarlo aquella noche en su piso y él no se hallaba allí para atraparlos, probablemente lo intentarían de nuevo, en otro lugar, quizá poniendo en peligro a personas inocentes, o a su propia familia. O quizá irían directamente en busca de sus seres queridos para chantajearle y conseguir que él mismo se entregase. O, sencillamente, los matarían a ellos por rabia. Ninguna de estas posibilidades la podía consentir. El único modo de terminar con todo el asunto era tender una trampa a los mortífagos y ser él quien los cazase, y no al revés, para internarlos en Azkaban sin miramiento alguno. De pronto, una idea inquietante pasó por su cabeza. ¿Y si, precisamente, la trampa era hacerle esperar allí, horas y horas, mientras los muy dementes asesinaban a su familia con impunidad, sin estar él para poder tratar de impedírselo? Se sintió atormentado, sumido en el dilema de seguir esperando o volver a casa de sus suegros, donde deseaba que estuviesen todavía Ginny y los pequeños. Al menos, no se encontraban solos. Sintió que si les sucediera alguna desgracia, la vida habría perdido todo significado para él, y él mismo se quitaría la suya después. Por ello, sin pensarlo más, decidió abandonar su espera y trasladarse con ellos lo más rápido posible.

Iba ya a deshacerse de la protectora invisibilidad otorgada por la capa, cuando un leve ruido llamó su atención. Alguien se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias para acceder al interior del piso sin ser escuchado. No supo a ciencia cierta si la puerta había sido abierta mediante un conjuro o había sido forzada. El caso es que, varios minutos después, un hombre entró en el loft, cautelosamente, aprovechando la penumbra de la noche para camuflarse. Estudió cuidadosamente la situación desde la entrada antes de aventurarse a dar un paso más y, cuando distinguió lo que parecía una figura acostada en la cama, avanzó, con cautela, hacia ella. Pasó ante Harry, sin detectarlo. Al alcanzar la cama, el individuo, sin pensarlo dos veces, arremetió contra la persona que yacía en ella, asestándole una sádica puñalada. Lo que menos esperaba es que esta se desvaneciese, pero fue entonces, cuando comprendió que había caído en una trampa y se giró rápidamente, tratando de localizar a su presa, que debía estar acechándole, con los papeles intercambiados.

- Immobulus – escuchó de pronto, proveniente del hombre que, habría jurado hace tan sólo unos segundos, no se hallaba junto a la puerta, tras él.

El asesino quedó totalmente paralizado, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, ya que prácticamente ninguno obedecía sus órdenes. Harry salió al rellano de la escalera, con la varita preparada para atacar a los cómplices de su presunto agresor, si los hubiese, pero no halló rastro humano alguno. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a entrar, ejecutando el hechizo "Evanesco" para hacer desaparecer la varita que el tipo llevaba en la mano zurda. En la derecha, todavía mantenía empuñado el cuchillo.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – sacudió el auror al intruso, taladrándole con una mirada amenazadora.

- No importa quién sea yo, porque tú vas a morir, aquí y ahora – respondió el otro a duras penas, mirándole con satisfacción, pues su boca y sus ojos también se habían visto afectados por el hechizo paralizador, aunque en menor medida que el resto de su cuerpo.

- Estando en Azkaban no vas a poder presenciarlo, aunque eso suceda algún día. Te vas a pudrir allí para el resto de tu vida. – le aseguró Harry, sin inmutarse.

- Lo dudo mucho – alguien concluyó con una carcajada detrás suyo, colocándole un puñal en el costado derecho - ¿No has vivido con muggles, Potter? ¿Te enseñaron a rezar? – le provocó, deseando que el joven se revolviera, para darle más emoción al momento en que lo iba a asesinar.

A Leman le encantaba que sus víctimas se lo pusiesen difícil, cuanto más, mejor, y la verdad es que del "niño que vivió" había esperado mucho más. Aquello estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

- Joder, Horts, mira que eres inútil. ¿Cómo has podido dejarte sorprender tan fácilmente por este capullo? – reprendió a su compañero, quien lo miró, lleno de rencor.

Pero lo que no esperaba en modo alguno, fueron los hechos que se desarrollaron a continuación. De pronto, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se desgarraba exteriormente, surcado por numerosas y profundas heridas, de las que manaba sangre a borbotones, provocadas por el hechizo "Sectumsempra" que Harry había ejecutado con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha. Por un momento se sorprendió y aflojó la presión del puñal sobre el auror, lo que este aprovechó para revolverse contra él y ejecutar un hechizo "Expelliarmus" contra el cuchillo, esperando que dicho encantamiento funcionase también con cualquier arma, además de con las varitas de mago. Pero el hechizo llegó tarde. Leman, como un reputado asesino que era, se recuperó pronto de la sorpresa e hincó el puñal en el costado de Harry, con fuerza. Este cayó de rodillas, lleno de dolor, lo que el otro aprovechó para darle una patada en el pecho, con crueldad, y tratar de volver a apuñalarlo, esta vez en un punto vital, con la intención de inducirle la muerte.

&

Cuando Ginny volvió a casa de sus padres y su madre le contó lo sucedido con Harry, ella casi perdió los nervios. Conocía a su marido lo suficiente como para que, si le había insistido en que no fuese a su piso, era porque esperaba enfrentarse él solo con algún peligro y no quería involucrarla. Sintió un dolor y una rabia mayúsculos, pues el auror había vuelto a dejarla al margen de su vida con la intención de protegerla. Pero en este caso no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que tan sólo él cargase con todos los problemas, decidiendo por los dos. Todo lo que a él le afectaba, a ella le afectaba, debía hacérselo entender. Además, él seguía enfermo, no podía disponer de todas sus capacidades mágicas ni físicas al mismo nivel con que las usaba normalmente.

Por todo ello, se dirigió, completamente decidida, hacia la chimenea. Tomó polvos flu de la cajita que descansaba en la repisa de la misma, y nombró claramente la calle donde se encontraba el edificio en el que Harry residía. Sus padres, aunque atemorizados por lo que pudiera sucederle, no trataron de impedírselo, pues eran de la opinión de que los problemas personales de cualquier miembro de un matrimonio, debían ser resueltos mediante la unión de ambos cónyuges, tras tomar juntos la decisión que fuese. Para eso juraban compartir su vida al pronunciar los votos sagrados.

Al aparecer Ginny al principio de la calle en cuestión, se tomó unos segundos para orientarse en la dirección correcta hacia el piso de Harry, y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su marido con la mayor rapidez posible, esperando llegar a tiempo para poder apoyarle en lo que fuese que tuviera que enfrentar. Pero tan sólo había recorrido unos metros, cuando alguien la agarró fuertemente por detrás y le tapó la boca con fuerza, arrastrándola hacia un pequeño y oscuro callejón, perpendicular al lugar donde se encontraba. Ella trató de forcejear y zafarse de los brazos que la retenían, pero la fuerza de su atacante era tal, que tan sólo consiguió hacerse daño, en el intento. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, desesperada, pensando únicamente en que no iba a ser capaz de auxiliar a su marido.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Lo primero y más sagrado: **¡Gracias a todos los que seguís el fic!** ¡Os adoro! **Y especialmente gracias a todos aquellos que me dejáis reviews.** Trato de responderlos todos, pero si me he dejado alguno en el tintero, por favor, perdonadme. Siempre conecto de correderas porque no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Pero los leo todos y los agradezco infinitamente. Dejadme un nuevo review para este cap. y reñidme si no os he respondido. Porfa.

Inmensísimos abrazos a **Joanne**, que sigue tan magnífica como siempre, con su fic ADM, y sus alentadores comentarios hacia mi fic, que no tienen precio.

Aclaración para **JOr**: Cuando tú y yo comentamos sobre **la primera escena** que yo habia escrito, te dije que no habría romance en ella, porque yo ya la había preparado sólo para Harry, para que siguiera sufriendo. Pero luego lo medité y me dije que nadie mas que Harry merecía dejar de sufrir, al menos por un rato, y **decidí retocarla para complacernos, a ti y a mí**, pues también me apetecía que mi chico lindo tuviese un momento de felicidad. La tratado de hacer compatible con mi idea original y, como verás, él y Ginny todavía no se han reconciliado definitivamente. Y tal como están las cosas...

También le dedico la primera escena a "**lira21**", pues me pidió que los protas se reconciliasen en la playa. No es totalmente lo que deseabas, pero espero que te guste.

Abrazos a discreción.

**Ginevre.**


	9. Reconciliación

_**Capítulo 9: Reconciliación.**_

- Si te libero, ¿no gritarás? – preguntó una voz.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

Inmediatamente, el aprehensor de Ginny la liberó, destapándole la boca y permitiéndole que se girase para discernir a quién se estaba enfrentando. La pelirroja, al darse cuenta del hombre que tenía ante sí, quedó sorprendida, y trató de dañarlo sacando rápidamente su varita, pero él se lo impidió, ejecutando un Expelliarmus con la suya propia.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo ella, con mezcla de rabia y pena - ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No tuviste suficiente con el dolor que nos causaste cuando intentaste dañar a Harry?

- Te equivocas, Ginny. Estoy tratando de redimir mi culpa, ayudando a Harry a salvar su vida. Los mortífagos van atentar contra él esta misma noche, en cuanto llegue a su piso. Le avisé, pero temo que él no haya tomado en serio mi advertencia.

- ¿Cómo que en cuanto llegue? Por lo que me ha dicho mi madre, hace más de dos horas que salió hacia aquí.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó Draco, alarmado – El muy idiota debe estar acechándolos dentro del piso, con las luces apagadas. Quizá ya sea demasiado tarde. Por favor, quédate aquí. Si él y yo debemos luchar, tu presencia no haría más que entorpecernos. Yo te avisaré agitando la luz de mi varita por la ventana cuando todo haya terminado.

Sin esperar su respuesta el rubio hizo ademán de marcharse corriendo hacia el piso de Harry, pero Ginny lo retuvo, cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? – le preguntó, con sospecha.

- ¿Acaso tienes alguna otra opción? – preguntó, a su vez, el otro, mirándola fijamente. – Confía en mí, por favor. Os lo debo.

Sin decir nada más, Draco se liberó suavemente de la presión que ejercía Ginny sobre su brazo y corrió hacia el apartamento de su amigo.

&

Harry fue consciente de que estaba a punto de morir, pues no le quedaban fuerzas para contrarrestar el ataque de su agresor, y esperó el golpe de gracia pensando en Ginny y en sus hijos, a quienes no volvería a ver en esta vida. Lo único que lamentaba es no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos y de decirle a su mujer cuánto la amaba y cuánto deseaba que se reconciliasen. Si le hubiese quedado una oportunidad, no habría dejado escapar a Ginny por orgullo, rencor o temor alguno. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, pues él eligió su destino, decidiendo que eso no sucediera. Esperó y esperó, pero el golpe fatal no se produjo. En su lugar, Leman se desplomó en el suelo cuan largo era, noqueado por un fuerte golpe en la nuca, recibido de un individuo que nadie de los allí presentes había visto llegar.

- Mira que eres imbécil. Te advertí que esto sucedería para que no vinieras, o para que al menos no lo hicieses solo. Pero no, no podías hacerme caso, ni siquiera por una vez – sermoneó Draco a Harry, examinando su herida, con actitud muy preocupada. ¿Es grave?

- No lo sé con seguridad – le respondió Harry, atónito por verle allí.

- Pero, ¿puedes andar?- volvió a preguntarle el otro, tratando de ayudarle a levantarse.

Harry consiguió ponerse en pie, pero inmediatamente sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo, haciéndose más daño del que ya estaba sufriendo. Draco consiguió acomodarlo contra la pared, como mejor pudo, advirtiendo que la sangre que manaba de su herida era demasiado abundante.

Debido a que la fortaleza o debilidad de Harry estaba unida a la mayor o menor duración de sus hechizos, Horts quedó liberado de su inmovilidad en gran parte, segundos después de que Harry fuese herido. Draco, al darse cuenta de que alguien se movía frente a él, le apuntó rápidamente con su varita. Pero el mortífago estaba tratando de ayudar a levantarse a su compañero herido para poderse marchar con él, pues sabía que, en el estado en que se encontraban ambos, un enfrentamiento directo con el heredero de la familia Malfoy era poco menos que un suicidio. Draco, infinitamente más preocupado por la gravedad de Harry que por un posible ataque de sus agresores, les dejó marchar, una vez valorada la situación. Inmediatamente después, se acercó a la ventana y, ejecutando un hechizo "Lumos", iluminó la punta de su varita y la movió de lado a lado del cristal, indicando a Ginny que había pasado el peligro. Volvió a acercarse a Harry, quien continuaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida del costado pero seguía consciente.

- Aguanta, amigo. Por favor. – Le dijo, tratando de darle ánimos.

Se acercó a un armario empotrado que había junto a la cama. Lo abrió, y al observarlo decidió que le serviría para el próximo hechizo que pensaba ejecutar.

- ¡Portus! – gritó al armario, apuntándolo con su varita.

Inmediatamente, una luz dorada brotó del perímetro exterior del armario, lo que le indicó que el nuevo traslador estaba preparado.

Mientras sucedía esto, Ginny, que había estado desesperada pendiente de la señal de Draco, llegó al piso, corriendo, y al ver a Harry sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared, cubierto de sangre, emitió un grito y se precipitó hacia él, aterrada.

- ¡Harry! ¡No! – trató de localizar su herida para ver si podía ayudarle.

- Dejé bien claro… que no… vinieras. – Le reprochó el auror, entre espasmos de dolor, que le impedían pronunciar las frases con claridad.

- Ayúdame, Ginny – le pidió Draco, situándose a la izquierda de Harry – Cuando yo te diga, vamos a levantarlo. Trata de ser lo menos brusca posible, pues, además de la herida, creo que lleva varias costillas rotas.

La mujer ahogó un grito y asintió, decidida a salvar a su marido. A una señal de Draco, ambos irguieron a Harry con cuidado y se dirigieron hacia el traslador. Malfoy llevaba polvos flu en una cajita, guardada en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, pues había previsto que, si debían luchar contra los mortífagos, alguno de ellos dos podía caer herido y necesitar un rápido traslado a San Mungo.

- No puedo trasladaros a los dos – admitió Draco – Deja que ahora lleve yo sólo a Harry. Tú coge polvos flu y aparece en San Mungo inmediatamente después de nosotros. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – musitó Ginny, haciendo lo que el rubio le pedía.

- Bien. ¡A San Mungo! – gritó Draco, concentrado al máximo para ser capaz de llevar también a su amigo con él.

El hechizo fue un éxito y ambos hombres desaparecieron inmediatamente, entre una nube de humo. Seguidamente, Ginny respiró hondo y pronunció claramente las mismas palabras que había escuchado de la boca de Draco. Instantes después, se materializó en el hospital, tras ellos.

Cuando la pelirroja les alcanzó, dos sanadores, entre los que se encontraba Smith, ya se estaban llevando a Harry a la sala de sanación, tumbado en una camilla. Ella trató de seguirles, pero ellos le impidieron el paso, rogándole amablemente que esperase en la sala de familiares, hasta que recibiese noticias de su marido. A Ginny no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, y se dirigió a dicha sala, donde también esperaba Draco, impaciente, con cara de funeral.

Ambos permanecieron sentados, en silencio, durante unos minutos que les parecieron eternos. El hombre tenía la cara enterrada entre las manos, completamente estático, como si hubiese sido él quien había sido alcanzado por el hechizo paralizador de Harry, en vez de Horts. Y ella, tan sólo mantenía su mirada fija en el hueco de la puerta, llorando en silencio, a la espera de que, en cualquier momento, un sanador entrase para informarles sobre el estado de su marido.

En el pecho de Ginny dominaba un absoluto terror. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, que trataba de controlar por el bien de Harry, pero temía que si algún sanador no llegaba pronto con noticias, se iba a desplomar allí mismo, anulada por el miedo. Pero se impuso a sí misma que, en aquel momento, lo único importante era la salud de Harry, no sus propios sentimientos, y se armó de valor para ser fuerte por y para él. Al comparar aquella angustia con la que había sentido cuando vio amenazada la vida de sus hijos, comprendió que era parecida, pero diferente. A sus hijos los adoraba, los amaba con todas sus fuerzas y daría su vida por ellos sin pensarlo. Pero Harry… Harry era la única persona importante en su vida que ella había elegido por sí misma. Esa era la pura verdad. Ella no eligió tener esos padres, ni esos hermanos, ni siquiera esos hijos. Todos ellos fueron impuestos en su vida con sus propias personalidades, que ella no pudo valorar antes de conocerles. Pero a su marido sí lo eligió. Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que su corazón sería para él, que si él algún día lo deseaba, compartirían sus vidas para siempre. Entre todos los hombres de este mundo lo quiso a él, porque para ella vivir a su lado era lo más grande, lo más maravilloso y perfecto que podía sucederle. Ginny unió su vida a la de Harry por su propia voluntad y por ello, sus sentimientos hacia él siempre serían la parte más pura y real de su propio corazón.

Al pensar esto, un impulso la llevó a acercarse a Draco y poner una mano en su hombro, suavemente. El rubio levantó la cabeza al sentir su contacto y quedó esperando reproches, gritos, o quizá una bofetada. Pero en cambio, la mujer tomó la cara de él entre sus manos y, mirándole con ternura, le habló.

- Tú trataste de quitarle la vida a la persona que más amo en este mundo, pero no lo conseguiste. En cambio, después has intentado salvar la vida a esa misma persona, y sí lo has logrado. Por ello, para mi, el pasado queda olvidado.

- ¿Crees que lo he conseguido? – le preguntó él, con voz queda, manteniendo su mirada.

- Harry vive. Lo sé. Porque mi corazón todavía no se ha parado. – le aseguró ella, con total convicción.

Draco se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar, dándose cuenta de la grandeza del amor que se profesaban el auror y su esposa. Y se sintió más miserable todavía, al comprender que, en cambio, él tan sólo había llevado dolor e infelicidad a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Ginny le correspondió el abrazo y ambos trataron de ofrecerse un poco de consuelo entre tanto sufrimiento. Transcurrida media hora, fue Smith quien entró en la sala de familiares. Ginny y Draco se levantaron y corrieron hacia él, en busca de noticias.

- Harry ha perdido bastante sangre, pero la herida de su costado ha sido limpia y no ha afectado a ningún órgano vital, por lo que hemos podido cortar la hemorragia rápidamente y darle una poción de recuperación de sangre, que le hará efecto en cuestión de pocas horas. Al ser una herida producida por un arma muggle, debe sanar sola, desde dentro hacia fuera, aunque hemos conseguido acelerar su cicatrización para que se cierre en dos o tres días. Además, tiene dos costillas rotas, que deben curarse por sí mismas, pero también le hemos dado una poción para acelerar ese proceso, aunque este no durará menos de una semana.

Ellos gritaron, contentos.

- ¿Podemos verle? – le pidió Ginny, desesperada por encontrarse con su marido.

- Oh, sí. El muy cabezón ha tratado ya de levantarse de la cama, hace unos minutos. Quería marcharse en vuestra busca. No ha perdido la conciencia en ningún momento y os aseguro que es uno de los pacientes más testarudos que he tenido jamás. Si no vais junto a él inmediatamente, es capaz de revolver el hospital de cabo a rabo para encontraros. – el sanador sonrió.

Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, inmensamente agradecidos, y corrieron a la habitación de Harry.

- ¡Amor! – gritó Ginny, cuando entró en el cuarto donde descansaba su marido, corriendo hacia él y dándole un fuerte beso, con inmenso cuidado, para no dañarle más las heridas.

- ¡Princesa! – Él la rodeó con el brazo contrario al lado donde había recibido la herida – Siento haberte preocupado. – Añadió, con infinita ternura. – Por un momento, me resigné a no volverte a ver y esa fue la peor sensación de mi vida – le dijo, apenas en un susurro, tratando de contener la emoción que le embargaba.

- Te lo ruego, cállate – le pidió ella, llena de amor - ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez, cuando me desmayé en tu casa y tú me reanimaste? – él la miró, con curiosidad – Mi dijiste: "Si tú mueres, yo moriré contigo". Yo siento lo mismo, Potter. Si tú algún día me faltas, mi vida habrá terminado. Así que ya puedes ir esforzándote en cuidarte – le advirtió, con una sonrisa que pretendía animarle.

- Ginevra, yo… quiero que sepas… que jamás volveré a alejarme de ti – le aseguró él, tomándola de la mano y mirándole seriamente, reflejando en sus ojos la inmensa verdad de sus palabras.

- Tranquilo. Jamás permitiré que lo hagas. – Le respondió ella, llorando por la emoción, mientras le acariciaba la cara, con ternura.

Aunque todavía les quedaba mucho de qué hablar, ambos supieron que las palabras que se dedicaron en aquel momento, habían puesto fin definitivamente a su separación.

- Se… ¿puede? – solicitó tímidamente una voz, desde la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo Harry, con alegría - ¡Pasa! Por favor, Gin – le pidió a su mujer, cariñosamente - ¿Me dejas hablar con Draco a solas cinco minutos?

- Claro, mi vida.

Ella comprendió inmediatamente que tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver. Su última conversación estuvo plagada de odio, acusaciones y amenazas por parte de ambos. Con los últimos acontecimientos, las circunstancias habían cambiado radicalmente y era hora de mantener una nueva charla, como ella misma había reconocido antes de hablar con el joven en la sala de familiares. Se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes volver a besar a su marido con ternura y, al pasar junto a Draco, le apretó el brazo, animándole. Se giró de nuevo hacia Harry y añadió:

- No le des mucho la vara, señor refunfuñón. Necesitas descansar.

Ambos hombres le dedicaron una sonrisa y, cuando quedaron a solas, Draco se acercó a Harry, complacido de ver que, efectivamente, en cuestión de una semana su amigo estaría totalmente recuperado.

- No me atreví a decirte cuánto siento lo que pasó el lunes en tu casa, Harry – comenzó el rubio, tratando de pedir perdón al otro, sin ser capaz de expresar demasiado bien todo lo que deseaba que supiera.

- Acarreó consecuencias, Draco. Durante toda esta semana, Ginny y yo hemos vivido separados. Si no hubiese sido por los buenos consejos que nos dieron sus padres y por la fuerza de nuestro amor, quizá ahora nuestra reconciliación hubiese resultado imposible. – le respondió el otro, con dureza.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Me educaron para responder con orgullo y violencia a la menor provocación y ahora no sé comportarme de otra manera! – se lamentó el otro, destrozado.

- ¡Me has salvado la vida, gilipollas! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que has hecho hoy? Tú y yo teníamos pendiente una seria conversación sobre Nadia. Yo sabía que tú seguías pensando que hubo algo entre ella y yo, y sin embargo no hice nada para aclarar de una vez por todas esa situación.

- ¿Lo sabías? – le preguntó Draco, impresionado.

- Por supuesto. Ella se quejaba de vez en cuando de que parte de la mala relación que existe entre tú y yo es por culpa de esa errónea creencia tuya. Espabila, atontado. Entre ella y yo tan sólo existe un inmenso cariño. Yo sólo puedo verla como a una hermana, y lo mismo le sucede a ella conmigo.

- Nadia me ha dejado, Harry. Es lo mínimo que merezco por lo que te hice.

- ¡Joder! – se lamentó el otro, gritando con pasión, lo que provocó que se resintiesen sus costillas y le creasen una punzada de dolor, que le mantuvo inmóvil durante unos momentos, rabiando.

Draco trató de ir en busca del sanador, pero su amigo lo detuvo con un gesto y le indicó que volviese junto a él y esperase unos segundos. Cuando fue capaz de retomar la conversación, su semblante era de inmensa pena, por lo que acababa de contarle Malfoy.

- Yo no sé nada de ella desde que la eché de mi casa, junto contigo. ¿Sabes si está bien? ¿No tiene problemas con su embarazo?

- Puedo asegurarte que ella se encuentra perfectamente. – Confirmó el otro – Nadia no lo sabe, pero tengo gente de mi confianza vigilándola día y noche, por si necesita alguna atención y por su propia seguridad. Antes de abandonarme, me enseñó la escena que acababa de suceder entre vosotros, a través de sus recuerdos. No puedes imaginar lo miserable que me sentí. Quiero que sepas algo, Harry. Ella no fue violada. Todo resultó ser un engaño fraguado por Leman y Horts para que yo volviese a unirme a ellos. Lo escuché de su propia boca.

Harry suspiró, pues acababa de quitarse un gran peso de encima al escuchar la noticia.

- Sincérate conmigo, Draco. ¿Vuelves a formar parte de los mortífagos? –Quiso saber Harry, gravemente – Quiero la verdad.

- Durante esta semana he fingido unirme a ellos para conocer de primera mano todos sus planes. Sentí que era la única forma que tenía en estos momentos de ayudaros a Nadia y a ti, ya que os había dañado a ambos y no me permitíais acercarme a vosotros. Por eso tuve que avisarte de que iban a tratar de asesinarte, tomando la imagen de tu secretaria. Te juro que no la dañé, Harry. Pero si hubiese ido a verte con mi forma real, inmediatamente habrías dado orden de llevarme a Azkaban por la maldición imperdonable que ejecuté contra ti el lunes pasado. Sé que no me habías denunciado por cariño a Nadia, pero presentarme frente a ti con tanto descaro era tentar demasiado a la suerte. Al deber darte una prueba para que me creyeses y hablarte sobre la muerte de mi padre en Nightmare, en vez de conseguir tu confianza obtuve tu desprecio. Y comprendí que hoy debía ayudarte, pues tú estabas dispuesto a dejar caer en saco roto mis advertencias y exponerte al peligro sin poner sobre aviso a tus hombres. Eres el tipo más cabezón que conozco – se lamentó.

- Ah, pues tú… - le sonrió el otro.

- No, Harry. No formo parte de los mortífagos de nuevo. Con lo que he hecho esta noche, mi máscara ha caído y no voy a poder seguir obteniendo información sobre sus próximas andanzas. Cuando mejores, debo ponerte al tanto de sus planes. Te afectan personalmente, además de como Jefe de Aurores.

- Cuéntamelo, joder – le apremió el moreno, impaciente – Todo tiempo perdido en hacerles frente es una ventaja que les damos.

- ¡Mírate, hombre! Estás postrado en una cama y tan sólo piensas en salvar a la comunidad mágica. Has dejado a esos dos hechos unos zorros. Tardarán semanas en empezar a poner en práctica su plan. Así que unos días de descanso no harán que todos nos hundamos sin remedio. Además, no voy a arriesgarme a que tu mujer pida mi cabeza en una bandeja, por contribuir a que empeores impidiéndote el descanso, ahora que me ha perdonado.

- Gin… ¿Te ha perdonado? – se sorprendió Harry.

- Eso me ha dicho – le relató la corta conversación que habían mantenido su mujer y él.

- Con tu actitud has redimido con creces el arrebato de locura que tuviste el lunes. No sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. Habría muerto sin tu ayuda, sin siquiera poder despedirme de Ginny diciéndole cuanto la amo. Pero hombre, no vuelvas a repetirlo. Ni conmigo, ni con nadie. Templa un poco tus nervios, por favor.

- He aprendido la lección, te lo aseguro – bajó la cabeza, compungido.

- Intentaré interceder por ti para que Nadia te perdone, pero ni siquiera sé si me perdonará a mí por cómo la traté el lunes. – se apenó Harry.

- No te preocupes, tú ya has hecho suficiente – le agradeció Draco.

- Pero es que me jode que la gente que quiero sufra. Por un asunto o por otro, en esta familia no acabamos de tener paz. Estoy más que harto de todo esto.

- Eres un gran tipo, cuatro ojos – le aseguró el otro.

- Los cuatro ojos se han terminado para siempre – le aseguró Harry – ya no llevo las gafas. No las necesito para ser yo mismo y estar orgulloso de lo que soy y de lo que hago. Era pueril tratar de seguir escondiéndome tras ese artilugio muggle, sin necesitarlo realmente.

- Si tú lo dices… Pero me había acostumbrado a verte con ellas. Te daban un aire… sexy. – se burló el otro.

- Si te hubieses visto hecho una señorita… - contraatacó el auror – Yo de ti, me quedaría con esa apariencia para siempre. Te favorece.

Ambos hombres rieron. Harry lo hizo con cuidado, pues cada vez que expandía sus pulmones, un aguijonazo le recordaba que sus heridas todavía continuaban martirizándole.

Ginny volvió a entrar junto con Smith, con el que había estado conversando seriamente sobre su marido. Ambos tenían un semblante circunspecto y ella no dejaba de observar a Harry, visiblemente preocupada. Al darse cuenta de que el sanador pretendía mantener una conversación privada con el matrimonio Potter, se despidió de ambos y marchó a su casa, donde, a partir de aquel momento, debería resolver preocupantes problemas, tales como preservarla del ataque de los mortífagos a los que, de nuevo, había traicionado.

- Harry, me preocupa tu fiebre – comenzó Smith, una vez se hubieron quedado los tres a solas. – Te he hecho un análisis completo y no padeces ninguna enfermedad. Sin embargo, la fiebre es un síntoma de lucha en tu sistema inmunológico. Yo mantengo la teoría de que la tuya es debida al estrés y el cansancio al que te ves sometido. Sé de buena tinta que hace años que no coges vacaciones, y que últimamente te has extralimitado realizando tu trabajo. – el auror miró a Ginny, con cara de reproche, a lo que ella le devolvió la mirada con mezcla de culpabilidad y determinación - Por ello te aconsejo, como tu sanador y amigo, que valores la posibilidad de tomarte un tiempo de descanso, aunque sean unas cortas vacaciones, para que tu cuerpo se recupere totalmente de todas sus dolencias.

- Me lo pides en el peor momento, Smith – repuso el otro, negando con la cabeza.

- El cuerpo humano no entiende de responsabilidades, Harry. Si no haces caso de sus avisos, puede que luego él mismo te obligue a satisfacerle. Al menos, comprométete a no volver al trabajo hasta que hayan sanado tus heridas. – Le rogó el otro, preocupado.

- Ya he faltado hoy al trabajo. El lunes debo estar al mando de nuevo. Con Kingsley todavía aquí, de verdad, no me lo puedo permitir.

Ginny le observaba, queriendo contradecirle, pero no se atrevió.

- Tú verás lo que haces, cabezota. Pero prométeme algo: al menor síntoma de empeoramiento de tus heridas o de tu fiebre, acude inmediatamente a mí. ¿Lo harás?

- Eso sí puedo prometértelo – sonrió el herido.

- Bien… Esta noche la pasarás aquí. Si tu estado evoluciona favorablemente, mañana, a primera hora, podrás marcharte a casa.

- Gracias, amigo.

- Si quieres agradecérmelo realmente, hazme caso y cuídate – le sermoneó el sanador, con semblante serio.

&

Cuando Ginny y Harry llegaron al Valle de Godric, a la mañana siguiente, ya todos sus familiares les estaban esperando. Ginny había hecho llegar una lechuza a sus padres desde el hospital, nada más conocer la situación de Harry y a primera hora de la mañana les mandó otra diciendo cuándo iban a volver.

Harry se apoyaba ligeramente en unas muletas que le habían prestado en San Mungo para que cargase lo menos posible el peso de su cuerpo sobre la herida. Se sentía bastante recuperado, aunque su debilidad era patente. Al entrar en la casa, les recibieron llenos de alegría, colmando de atenciones al herido y llenándole de besos y apretones de manos. Las mujeres se habían empeñado en conducirle a la cama y hacer que se acostase inmediatamente, para que descansara, pero él se negó rotundamente y prefirió acomodarse de forma tranquila en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar.

Ron y el Sr. Weasley quisieron conocer todos los detalles sobre la agresión que había sufrido, a lo que Harry les relató brevemente todos los acontecimientos, desde la advertencia de Draco el día anterior. Hermione, la Sra. Weasley y Ginny coincidieron en reprocharle que no hubiese alertado a sus hombres para que le cubriesen las espaldas, pero los hombres, al explicarles Harry los motivos por los cuales él había decidido afrontar solo el problema, le respaldaron en su decisión, argumentando que si los mortífagos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que les estaban acorralando, no habrían aparecido, con lo cual resultaria más complicado volver a tenderles una trampa, pues habrían sospechado que Draco los había vendido y los aurores ya no dispondrían de la información que él le había proporcionado a Harry en esta ocasión.

Comenzaban ya a sucederse las discusiones entre ambos bandos, cuando apareció Bonnie, corriendo en dirección a su padre, quien, al verla, abrió los brazos, indicándole que ella misma se subiese a sus rodillas. La niña no lo pensó dos veces y, de un salto, se sentó en las rodillas de Harry, abrazándole con fuerza. El joven disimuló lo mejor que pudo una punzada de dolor y abrazó a su hija, con cuidado.

- Bonnie, cariño. Papá está herido. – La regañó Ginny, preocupada – Ven aquí, cielo, que le haces daño.

- ¿Papá está malito? – se asustó la niña, mirando a Harry y Ginny de hito en hito.

- Amor, no te preocupes. Casi no me ha hecho daño. – le dijo a su mujer, con voz cariñosa.

Todos se miraron unos a otros con disimulo, preguntándose si los dos tortolitos ya se habrían reconciliado.

- No es nada, pequeña traviesa – el moreno calmó a su hija, con una sonrisa alegre. - ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué, papi? – preguntó ella, excitada.

- Que te he echado mucho de menos, cielo. A ti y a los bebés. – le dijo él, con dulzura.

Bonnie le estampó un fuerte beso en la mejilla, abrazándose a su cuello. De pronto, se separó de él y lo miró fijamente, muy seria.

- Y a mamá, ¿también la has echado de menos?

- Por supuesto que sí, cariño. – Sonrió él, sorprendido. – No puedes imaginar cuánto la he echado de menos.

A Ginny se le humedecieron los ojos y observó a su marido con devoción.

- Papi… - dijo Bonnie, tímidamente – Quítate esa barba. Pincha… Además, mami me dijo que estás muy guapo con ella pero que le molesta cuando le das besitos…

- ¿Mami dijo eso? – quiso saber, mirando a su esposa con picardía.

La pelirroja mostraba el color de la cara acorde con el de su pelo: rojo fuego.

- Harry, Ginny. – Llamó su atención el Sr. Weasley – Entonces, ¿vosotros ya os habéis reconciliado? – quiso saber, emocionado.

Los aludidos se miraron, enamorados. Después, Harry se dirigió a su suegro, pero la respuesta iba destinada a todos los presentes.

- Sí, Arthur. La pesadilla ha terminado, por fin.

- ¡Qué alegría, hijos! – lo celebró la Sra. Weasley, casi llorando.

- ¡Ya era hora, cabezotas! – les reprendió Ron, con cariño.

- Tienes la sensibilidad en la punta del dedo gordo del pie – le amonestó Hermione a su marido, disgustada.

- Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos – anunció el Sr. Weasley a todos los presentes. – Harry debe descansar y Ginny también estará cansada, después de permanecer toda la noche en vela. Nena – llamó la atención de su hija - ¿te parece bien si nos llevamos a los niños para que pasen el día en nuestra casa y los traemos esta noche?

- Gracias, papá. Os lo agradeceré mucho. Pero antes, por favor, trae a los gemelos un momento para que les demos un beso a ellos y a Bonnie. – respondió la joven, acusando el cansancio producido por la vigilia.

- Bonnie vendrá con nosotros a jugar con Rose, ¿a que sí? – preguntó Hermione a su sobrina, cogiéndola del regazo de Harry y abrazándola, con cariño.

- ¡Sí! – se entusiasmó ella, encantada de pasar el día con sus tíos y su prima. – Seguirás aquí cuando vuelva, ¿verdad, papá? – miró a su padre, dudosa.

- Claro, vida mía. Ya no volveré a marcharme. – Harry le guiñó un ojo y la pequeña sonrió, complacida.

- Bueno, chicos, nosotros nos marchamos – les dijo Ron. – Nos vemos a última hora de la tarde.

- Muy bien. Nos vemos luego – Ginny dio un beso a su hermano y su amiga.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Harry.

- Nosotros también nos vamos, ¿verdad, pequeñines? – dijo la Sra. Weasley, que llevaba a los dos bebés en brazos, acercándoselos a Harry para que les diese un beso en sus caritas. – Cuídate, pequeño – dio un beso a su yerno y otro a su hija, quien también se despidió de los niños con sendos besos.

Al quedarse solos, Harry permaneció con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos, en silencio. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese vuelto a su hogar, al lado de su familia, como tanto había deseado, y estaba disfrutando de ello, empapándose de cada olor, de cada sensación, de cada segundo que estaba pasando allí desde que había llegado.

- Mi vida, ¿de verdad que no deseas acostarte? Te sentirías mejor. Ron ha dispuesto una televisión muggle en nuestro cuarto para que te distraigas y…

- En algunos momentos temí que jamás volvería a vivir en esta casa, junto a vosotros – la interrumpió Harry, seriamente.

- Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todas y cada una de las palabras con las que te acusé, el día que te marchaste. Y que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, actuaría de forma totalmente diferente. – Respondió ella, tratando de no llorar.

- Y yo también, princesa – le aseguró él – Trataría de entender por qué te comportaste como lo hiciste, antes de abandonarte de esa forma. Aunque debo reconocer que todavía me duele el alma al recordar el fuego de tu mirada, odiándome de aquella manera…

- No te odiaba, amor. Estaba horrorizada. Canalicé hacia ti todos mis miedos, culpándote de ellos, porque hasta aquel momento me los había ocultado a mí misma tras tu coraje, tu fuerza y tu protección. Y al engañar a mi propio corazón como si tú me hubieses fallado, no pude soportarlo. Me sentí como una niña perdida, sin refugio al que regresar.

- Y yo me sentí ofendido, herido en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No me detuve a analizar la situación. Tan sólo pensé en mí mismo al liberar mi ira y dar prácticamente nuestra relación por terminada. En las primeras horas que transcurrieron tras nuestra pelea, incluso me planteé la posibilidad de divorciarnos.

- ¿Lo hiciste? – le preguntó ella, sintiendo un gran dolor.

- Durante pocas horas, pero sí, lo hice. Después me di cuenta de que eran mi dolor y mi ira quienes hablaban por mí y decidí dejar pasar el tiempo para poder discernir lo que sentía realmente mi corazón. Pero fue tu padre quien me puso en el camino de la verdad. Me animó a que analizase el problema con perspectiva y me explicó un poco cómo te sentías tú para que pudiese tratar de comprenderte. Pero entonces, fueron mi propio ego y mi miedo a tu rechazo si te pedía que nos reconciliásemos los que me mal aconsejaron que esperase a que tú me pidieses volver a tu lado.

Ginny lloraba al escucharle, rompiéndose por dentro.

- Anoche, al ver la muerte tan de cerca, comprendí que no existe absolutamente nada en este mundo tan importante como para justificar mi inmenso error al alejarme de tí. – concluyó el auror, convencido.

- Fui yo quien te alejó de mi lado, con mi actitud pueril y ofensiva – argumentó ella, entre lágrimas – Y has sido tú, demostrándome paciencia y amor durante estos días en que hemos permanecido separados, me ha devuelto a tus brazos. Ni siquiera mis padres han conseguido hacerme entrar en razón. Tan sólo he sido capaz de enfrentar mis peores miedos con la fuerza de tu amor, tu abnegación y tu apoyo, hacia mí y hacia los niños.

- Ginny, te amo. Moriría por ti. – él mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de su esposa, para que ella conociese a través de ellos la verdad de sus palabras.

- Yo también moriría por ti, Harry. Por eso me enfurecí cuando mis padres me dijeron que tú ibas a enfrentar tus problemas solo de nuevo. Desde que tú y yo decidimos compartir nuestras vidas, ya no existen tus problemas y mis problemas. Todas las dificultades que tenga que superar esta familia, debemos afrontarlas juntos. – argumentó ella, decidida. – Y cuando te vi, tirado en el suelo, sangrando y probablemente a punto de morir, toda mi vida desfiló ante mis ojos y no pude apreciarla si tú no continuabas en ella. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser tú en aquel momento, para que te salvases y yo no tener que sufrir una vida miserable sin ti.

- Ginevra, por favor, no quiero oírte hablar así. – las lágrimas pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos, animadas por el dolor que su corazón estaba sintiendo. – Si decidí enfrentar a los mortífagos solo, fue precisamente para manteneros a salvo a ti y a los niños. Ellos te necesitan, amor. Si me sucediese algo a mí, al menos moriría sabiendo que he sido capaz de proteger a las personas que más amo en este mundo.

- ¡Los niños te necesitan a ti tanto como a mi! ¡Así que no me vengas con tonterías! ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que acabo de decirte? – gritó ella, dando rienda suelta a su sufrimiento - ¡No deseo vivir la vida sin ti! ¡Te lo aseguré cuando me confesaste que me habías abandonado debido a la profecía y te lo repito ahora! ¿Es que no puedes ser capaz de entenderlo? ¡Te amo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo estar completa sin ti! ¡No quiero estar completa sin ti!

- ¿Crees que yo no siento lo mismo por ti? ¡Maldita sea! – gritó él, y al momento se arrepintió, pues todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por fuertes pinchazos que le dejaron sin aliento. Ginny corrió en su auxilio, alarmada.

- ¡Lo siento, Harry! ¡No he debido sacar este tema en el estado en que te encuentras! – se arrepintió, tomándole fuertemente de la mano hasta que sintió que el pulso de su marido volvía a acompasarse.

- Mi misión en esta vida es proteger a las personas que amo, princesa – trató de hacerle entender él, intentando respirar con normalidad – No sé cómo explicarme para que me entiendas, pero no sería capaz de llevarte conmigo a la lucha si con ello supiese que iba a poner tu vida en peligro. Es superior a mis propias fuerzas.

- Oh, Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – se lamentó ella.

- Amarme tal y como soy. Te lo ruego desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Te prometo que, de ahora en adelante, no te voy a dejar fuera de ninguna decisión que tome. Ambos decidiremos juntos cuando tengamos que afrontar cualquier problema o peligro, por grande o pequeño que este sea. Pero no me pidas que arriesgue tu vida, al igual que no lo haría con la de nuestros hijos. Me convertí en auror porque ese es mi camino: proteger a los demás. ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo con quienes más amo, si lo hago continuamente con personas a las que desconozco?

- Te amo tanto – se abrazó ella a su cuello, con delicadeza, entendiendo y aceptando la verdad de las palabras de Harry.

- Tanto como yo te amo a ti, mi vida. – respondió él, abrazándola y sintiendo que, por fin, ambos habían sido capaces de alcanzar la parte más profunda del corazón del otro y comprenderla.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Me había propuesto escribir el próximo capítulo de mi otro fic antes que este, y así os lo dije a muchos de vosotros, pero la verdad es que Harry me tiene obsesionada y no he sido capaz de escribir nada que no estuviese relacionado con él.

Bueno, por fin él y Ginny se han reconciliado, como creo que deseábamos todos. Aunque puedo adelantaros que las escenas dramáticas todavía no han terminado entre ellos. No sé si os habrá gustado el capítulo. Es menos pasional que los dos anteriores, pero yo he quedado bastante satisfecha al escribirlo.

Como siempre, **un abrazo muy fuerte a Joanne y a Jor, a todos los que me dejáis reviews, y a todos los que seguís el fic en el anonimato. No sé qué haría sin vosotros.**

**Ginevre.**


	10. Ultimátum

_**Capítulo 10: Ultimátum.**_

Tras mucho rogar, Ginny consiguió que Harry consintiera en acostarse, para que se sintiese más cómodo y relajado. Cuando se hubo acomodado en la cama, el auror comenzó a refunfuñar, alegando que parecía un inútil. Su esposa le encendió la televisión muggle y colocó el mando a distancia a su alcance, para que él pudiese cambiar de canal a placer y, dándole un dulce beso, salió del cuarto, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

Al quedarse solo en la habitación que tan buenos recuerdos le había dejado desde que la compartía con su esposa, recordó el día en que Ginny comenzó a vivir con él, junto con Bonnie; el día en que se sinceraron el uno con el otro, compartiendo por fin la existencia de la profecía y cómo lo había provocado ella hasta hacerle casi enloquecer, insinuándole que iba a yacer en brazos de August; la primera noche en que ambos habían hecho el amor, después de volver a ser novios tras los ocho largos años de separación; el día en que él se enteró de que iban a ser padres por primera vez y el día en que regresaron a casa desde San Mungo, recién nacidos los bebés… Y sustituyó su enojo por el estado en que se encontraba por la alegría de haber vuelto para siempre.

Un pensamiento se coló entre los demás: un día en que Dobby le había llevado el desayuno a la cama por orden de Ginny. Y ello le llevó a pensar en Dobby. No lo había visto el día en que había ido a la casa para pertrecharla con toda clase de hechizos protectores y defensivos.

- ¿Y Dobby? – se preguntó para sí mismo, extrañado.

- ¿Harry Potter llama? – escuchó la voz del elfo inmediatamente después, proveniente justo de delante suyo.

- ¡Dobby! – Dijo el joven - ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

El elfo sonrió, orgulloso.

- Dobby no quería molestar. Harry Potter enfermo.

- Tú nunca molestas, eres un amigo – respondió el auror, afable – El miércoles estuve aquí y no te vi. Pensaba que te habrías marchado al irme yo.

- Yo no marchar. Saber que Ginny Potter y pequeños hijos ser lo más importante para Harry Potter. Mi deber es cuidar de ellos mientras tú no estar. – le reprochó el elfo, convencido. – El día que tú venir, yo fuera, llevando un mensaje de Ginny Potter a sus padres. Lechuza enferma.

- Acércate, por favor – le pidió el auror, a lo que el elfo le obedeció, temeroso.

Harry le estrechó la mano, agradecido.

- Eres un auténtico amigo, Dobby. No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Yo a tus órdenes – respondió, emocionado.

- Tú eres como de la familia. No estás a las órdenes de nadie. Puedes vivir aquí siempre, si así lo deseas, pero no estás obligado a servir a ningún miembro de esta casa.

- Tú querer que Dobby llore – dijo el elfo, con un hilo de voz.

- No, hombre. Deseo que seas feliz. ¿Lo serás?

- Si puedo servir a Harry Potter, yo siempre feliz.

- No tienes remedio – negó el auror con la cabeza, sonriéndole, a lo que el elfo sonrió también.

- ¿Harry necesitar algo? – quiso saber el otro, solícito.

- No, gracias, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo estoy bien.

- Dobby muy contento de que tú aquí de nuevo – dijo, mientras se marchaba dando saltos.

El sábado transcurrió plácidamente. Harry se entretuvo a ratos viendo la televisión muggle, sumido en otros momentos en un placido duermevela que le devolvió parte de sus fuerzas perdidas. Ginny se dedicó a realizar varias de las tareas de la casa, encantada por tener a su marido con ella de nuevo. Se sentía subida en una esponjosa y preciosa nube, de la que no quería bajar. Cantaba, bailaba… Preparó una sabrosa comida para el joven, que este devoró con fruición, agradeciéndosela con mil halagos. La vida volvía a sonreírles y ella decidió que pondría todo su esfuerzo y dedicación a que esta vez su dicha fuese para siempre.

Por la tarde, la familia Weasley al completo se presentó en el Valle de Godric para visitar a Harry. Will y Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George con sus respectivas novias, Ron y Hermione y sus padres, con todos los nietos, acompañaron al matrimonio, celebrando su reconciliación y la pronta mejora de Harry. Este se sintió eufórico, acompañado por su familia, aunque notó el gran vacío de la presencia de Nadia, miembro de ella por derecho. Una y otra vez le preguntaron por su actuación con los Shadows, noticia que había corrido como la pólvora entre toda la familia, y él les prometió que les cantaría todas sus composiciones cuando se curara, si ellos se comprometían a actuar también, en una especie de fiesta familiar. Todos rieron, alborotaron y, bien entrada la noche, se despidieron con besos y abrazos, prometiendo volver a visitarles pronto.

Al quedarse solos, Ginny pretendió irse a dormir a otro cuarto, para dejar a su marido la cama completamente disponible para él, pero Harry se negó rotundamente, alegando que bastantes días habían dormido ya separados, como para continuarse torturando, y amenazó con seguirla y dormir con ella allá donde fuera, si lo abandonaba. Cómicamente, prometió no comprometerla sexualmente, como si hubiese podido hacerlo, sin prácticamente poder moverse debido a sus lesiones. Ella rió y rió, y finalmente accedió a sus peticiones, acostándose a su lado. Decididamente, aquel fue un día feliz.

El domingo siguiente, Ginny se levantó pronto, ya que los niños exigieron sus atenciones desde muy temprano, por lo que tan sólo pudo observar a su marido dormido durante unos minutos, que le parecieron maravillosos y únicos. Vistió y aseó a Bonnie y a los gemelos, les dio de desayunar y los acomodó en el cuarto de juegos, donde permaneció un par de horas jugando con ellos y maravillándose de cuánto habían crecido. Los gemelos estaban próximos a cumplir los seis meses de vida y eran un torbellino de energía, aunque era Amy quien llevaba la voz cantante. Alan se dejaba arrastrar por su hermana, aunque no cedía un ápice cuando tenía un objetivo claro, consiguiendo que todos estuviesen pendientes de él y de sus deseos. Era mucho más reflexivo y sosegado que su hermana, pero con un carácter firme y decidido. Bonnie se dedicaba a ejercer de mamá con sus hermanitos, pendiente de ellos en todo momento para evitar que llorasen o se lastimasen, cosa que sucedía a menudo muy a su pesar, pues los pequeños eran unos diablillos.

Después de dejar a los niños en su parque de juegos, asegurándose de que nada les pudiese dañar, Ginny se dirigió un momento a la habitación donde descansaba Harry para ver cómo se encontraba y si necesitaba alguna cosa. Cuando entró, se asustó mucho porque esta se hallaba completamente vacía. Salió del cuarto, buscando a Harry a gritos, temerosa de que le hubiese sucedido algún percance y lo encontrase tirado en cualquier parte de la casa. Mantenerlo en la cama estaba resultando una ardua tarea, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a la inactividad.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Me oyes? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó ella, sintiéndose más angustiada con cada segundo que pasaba. Iba recorriendo todas las estancias en su carrera.

- Estoy aquí, Gin – escuchó decir a su marido, por fin. La voz procedía de uno de los cuartos al final del pasillo de la misma planta en que ella se encontraba.

- ¿Dónde es "aquí"? – preguntó ella, con los nervios a flor de piel.

- En el cuarto de aseo, señorita gritona. – respondió él con voz divertida.

Ginny corrió hacia allí y al llegar, quedó sorprendida. Harry se encontraba frente al espejo, cantando alegremente mientras se afeitaba. Por lo que ella pudo entender, se había duchado. Se había quitado completamente las vendas que cubrían sus costillas y la herida del puñal y tan sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama. Su torso estaba descubierto. Al mirarle la herida, ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero pudo más su enfado y entró en el aseo, con mirada acusadora.

- Harry James Potter – le reprendió - ¿Cómo piensas curarte si no haces caso de los sanadores? Prometiste descansar este fin de semana y no hacer esfuerzos.

- Ginny, por favor, no es para tanto. Ya me encuentro mejor y, además, tan sólo te estoy haciendo caso – le dijo, mirándola a través del reflejo del espejo y guiñándole un ojo, mientras terminaba de afeitarse.

- ¿Haciéndome caso a mí? – Continuó ella, indignada – Si me estuvieses haciendo caso a mí seguirías en la cama, bien quietecito, sin darme disgustos. Si te sucede algo mientras vas vagando por ahí, no acudas a mí para que te cuide.

- Entonces, ¿no es cierto que te gusto más sin barba, cielo? – le preguntó él, mientras se giraba hacia ella y le manchaba la cara con un poco de espuma de afeitar.

Ginny sintió que iba a derretirse allí mismo, en ese mismo instante, embriagada por los galanteos de su marido. El contacto de los dedos de él en su cara la estremeció de placer. Harry la seguía mirando, con una gran sonrisa pícara, y no tomaba en serio nada de lo que ella le había dicho. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle también.

- Eres un demonio – respondió la joven, más de forma provocadora que como una acusación.

Harry se volvió hacia el espejo nuevamente. Había terminado de afeitarse y se aplicó en la cara una loción refrescante. A continuación, se acercó a Ginny lentamente y le susurró al oído:

- Pero, ¿es cierto o no es cierto que te gusto más de este modo?

- Harry… - suspiró ella, sintiendo que bebía los vientos por él.

Él quedó frente a ella, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios, haciéndole desear con desesperación que la besara. Pero cuando sus labios ya casi rozaban los de ella, rápidamente la besó en la mejilla y se retiró, con intención de volver a su habitación. Ginny quedó esperando su beso, frustrada, y, sin poder evitarlo, cogió una de las toallas que había en el cuarto y se la lanzó a la cabeza. Harry no pudo evitar emitir una carcajada y enseguida se llevó las manos a las costillas y a la herida, con un gesto de dolor. Al verlo, Ginny se acercó a él rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable por haber olvidado durante un momento que él seguía convaleciente de sus heridas.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, Harry!

- No te preocupes, amor – la tranquilizó cuando pudo hablar – Ha sido culpa mía, por reírme. Y tuya, - continuó después – por estar tan guapa esta mañana. Últimamente estás bellísima. Tus ojos tienen un brillo… especial.

- ¿Bellísima? Si últimamente me paso el día vomitando y sintiéndome mareada. Debo de tener los nervios en el estómago – dijo ella, sin pensar. Pero enseguida se arrepintió, ya que no le había dicho nada a Harry sobre aquello para no darle más preocupaciones.

- Gin… - respondió él, alarmado – Gin… ¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?

- ¿Embarazada? Eso no puede… - trató de decir ella, pero un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y dejó la frase sin terminar. – Sí que puede ser… - concluyó, susurrando.

- Gin. Vamos a continuar esta conversación en el cuarto. Necesito que vuelvas a vendarme, por favor. Este dolor me está matando. – Pidió él, muy serio.

- Harry, estás… sangrando – se alarmó ella, de pronto, al mirarlo.

- No te asustes. No es nada. Smith ya nos advirtió de que esto podía suceder. Por favor, vamos al cuarto, Ginevra.

Ella lo siguió. Al verle sangrar se le habían olvidado sus últimos pensamientos. Tan sólo podía pensar en curar a Harry. En cuanto entraron en el cuarto, ella le hizo sentarse en la cama y comenzó a limpiar la herida de su costado, vendándola después. También vendó sus costillas. Al terminar, se sentía mareada por la sangre que había visto. Estaba muy pálida y acabó sentándose a su lado. El auror la observó. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sus sospechas se iban haciendo más firmes.

- Gin. Te lo vuelvo a repetir. ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó él, muy preocupado.

- No lo sé, Harry. De verdad. Pero podría ser. Antes de que tú y yo nos separásemos, lo estuve buscando durante unas cuantas de semanas.

- ¿Que estuviste buscando un nuevo embarazo? Sabes que si quedases de nuevo embarazada tan pronto, sufrirías un alto riesgo por los problemas que tuviste durante el parto anterior y el poco tiempo que ha transcurrido desde entonces. – Estaba comenzando a gritar, sin darse cuenta.

- Lo sé, Harry – respondió ella, con voz apenas audible.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo estuviste buscando? – los ojos del auror mostraban mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

- Por favor, Harry. No me hagas sufrir. – le rogó ella. Se sentía muy sensible a sus protestas.

- ¿Que no te haga sufrir? ¿Que no te haga sufrir? ¿Y por qué me haces sufrir tú de esta manera? Está visto que tú haces siempre lo que te pasa por las narices. Lo que yo sienta u opine te importa un carajo.

Ginny comenzó a llorar, desconsolada. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Sus lágrimas se derramaban sin parar. Al darse cuenta de que la había dañado, Harry desinfló toda su furia y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque sus lesiones le pasaron factura por ello, comenzando a sangrar de nuevo. Pero no les prestó atención.

- Amor, amor… No llores, mi vida. Lo siento, princesa. Lo siento. Vamos, no pasa nada. Cálmate, cielo. – dijo, acariciando el pelo de ella, con inmensa ternura.

- Lo he estado buscando porque… porque… - trataba de explicar ella, entre hipidos – me sentí muy especial cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos, e inmensamente afortunada y orgullosa de llevar a tus hijos en mi vientre, Harry. Tanto, que deseo con todas mis fuerzas volverlo a sentir.

Harry se vio embargado por un sentimiento de inmenso amor, culpabilidad y adoración por su mujer. La separó lentamente de su pecho y la miró a los ojos, enternecido.

- Pero, ¿tú te aburres y quieres montar en casa una guardería, o qué? – trató de hacerla reír, completamente enamorado de ella. Por un momento, lo consiguió. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, sintiéndose una tonta por estar llorando y riendo a la vez, pero feliz.

- Harry, yo…

- Escúchame, preciosa. Este lunes, lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir juntos a San Mungo. Es imprescindible que nos cercioremos de si estás realmente embarazada o no, aunque me parece que pocas dudas caben al respecto. Desde ahora, vas a empezar a cuidarte y… – De pronto, dejó de hablar y se alarmó, Ginny se le estaba escurriendo de los brazos y le costó un gran esfuerzo que no se le deslizara al suelo.

- Harry, no me encuentro bien… - dijo ella, justo antes de desmayarse, sostenida por él.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Vida mía! – Gritó él, desesperado, tratando de reanimarla, sin conseguirlo - ¡Ginny! ¡Princesa! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Despierta! – pero nada de lo que hizo para tratar de que volviera en sí obtuvo el más mínimo resultado. Al separarla un poco de su cuerpo para tratar de levantarla, se dio cuenta de que una gran mancha roja cubría la bata de su esposa, a la altura de su abdomen.

- ¡Dobby! ¡Dobby! ¡Te necesito!- gritó, desesperado.

- ¿Harry Potter me ha llamado? – se oyó una voz frente a él, mientras aparecía el elfo, solícito.

- Dobby, ayúdame a levantarla y a ponerme en pie, por favor.

- ¡Ginny Potter sangrando y Harry Potter también! – gritó el elfo, asustado.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por eso necesito que me ayudes! ¡Vamos!

Dobby sostuvo a Ginny el tiempo suficiente para que Harry se levantara de la cama con un gran esfuerzo. Después, el auror hizo un gesto para que se la entregara y cuando el elfo la depositó en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, Harry trató de afianzarla para que no se le cayera y, poco a poco, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Prepara los polvos flu! ¡Yo bajaré enseguida a la chimenea con Ginny! ¡Corre, Dobby! ¡Por todo lo que más quieras!

- ¡Lo que más quiero es Harry Potter!, - gritó el elfo, despareciendo de su vista en un instante.

Harry caminó más despacio de lo que habría deseado. La sangre se deslizaba por sus pantalones, sin saber a ciencia cierta si se trataba de la suya propia, la de Ginny o una mezcla de ambas. Un par de veces creyó desfallecer, pero en unos minutos llegó al comedor de la planta baja y se situó al lado de la chimenea.

- Dobby, hazme otro favor. Busca a Ron y Hermione para que cuiden de nuestros hijos hasta que volvamos. Te lo ruego.

- Harry Potter, tú no preocupar. Yo buscar y ellos a salvo.

- Gracias – le dijo él, de corazón, mientras tomaba los polvos flu de las manos del elfo, sacaba un gran pellizco de ellos y gritaba, decidido – ¡A San Mungo!

Con un gran estallido ambos desaparecieron, materializándose al momento al lado de la recepción del hospital.

-¡Smith! ¡Smith! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – comenzó a gritar Harry, una vez reconoció el hospital.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Ahogó un grito la recepcionista - ¡Sanadores! ¡Sanadores! ¡Es una urgencia! ¡Vengan corriendo!

Se abrió una puerta en uno de los pasillos adyacentes a la recepción y apareció por ella Smith, que había reconocido la voz de Harry cuando este había gritado y trataba de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Al ver la escena, corrió hacia su amigo y tomó a Ginny de sus brazos. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ambos iban llenos de sangre y su alarma fue total. Harry, al reconocerlo, tan sólo pudo musitarle un "gracias" y cayó, desmayado.

&

- Sois un par de cabezones. No sentís el menor respeto por vuestra propia vida. Si tanto deseáis morir, no debería sanaros.

La voz que tan duramente había pronunciado aquellas palabras, procedía de Smith. Estaba un una habitación de San Mungo, frente a una cama donde reposaba Harry, inconsciente. Los Sres. Weasley, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se encontraban de pie a su lado. La pelirroja se sentía todavía débil, pero el peligro ya había pasado para ella. Smith le había confirmado su embarazo y le explicó que el sangrado era debido a su estado emocional y su todavía frágil salud. Su bebé se había salvado gracias a la rápida reacción de su marido, pero el susto era un aviso. Le aconsejó reposo absoluto y tranquilidad, algo que ella sabía que tan sólo dependía de que Harry sanara. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por su rostro. Al darse cuenta, Smith cambió su actitud.

- Tranquila, Ginny. Harry se pondrá bien.

- Y, ¿por qué no despierta? – preguntó ella, descorazonada.

- Lleva tiempo viviendo momentos de gran tensión. Su cuerpo ha dicho "basta" y se ha colapsado. Este testarudo necesita descansar. Tomarse las cosas de otro modo. Le avisé anteayer, cuando lo trajisteis. La fiebre ya era un indicio, pero además le sonsaqué la existencia de un fuerte dolor que de vez en cuando le atenaza el pecho. – Todos le miraron, atónitos, pero mucho más Ginny. Ella, a pesar de ser su esposa, no sabía nada de esto último - Pero claro, no me hace caso. Nunca me hace caso. Como os dije, tan sólo padece cansancio y, claro, las secuelas del intento de asesinato que sufrió el viernes. Pero si no descansa, lo que ahora tan sólo es agotamiento puede volverse muy peligroso. Te lo digo a ti para que intentes hacérselo entender. Ahora, es mejor que todos salgáis de la habitación – continuó, mirándolos severamente.

- Yo, me quedo – afirmó Ginny, con firmeza.

- Pero, hija, todavía estás delicada. Y no olvides el riesgo de tu embarazo. – trató de convencerla su madre, mirándola con angustia.

- He dicho que me quedo. – Contraatacó, decidida – Además, - miró a su madre dulcificando su rostro para tratar de tranquilizarla – no me va a suceder nada, mamá. Confía en mí.

- Sanador, por favor, dígale usted algo – rogó ella a Smith, con la esperanza de que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- Sinceramente, señora. Creo que estar junto a Harry es lo mejor para ella. Si la obligo a salir de la sala, se morirá de sufrimiento, no de enfermedad. Déjela que haga lo que desee. Se lo aseguro, es lo mejor para su embarazo.

- Vamos, Molly – pidió el Sr. Weasley a su esposa, tirándole del brazo, suavemente – salgamos, cariño. – La Sra. Weasley se dejó llevar, sin estar convencida de lo que hacía.

- No te preocupes por los niños – le dijeron Ron y Hermione antes de salir – nosotros los cuidaremos hasta que volváis a casa. – Le dieron un beso cada uno, que ella les devolvió con cariño, y se marcharon en pos de los padres de los pelirrojos.

Ginny quedó sola junto a Harry. Cogió una silla que había en el cuarto y la situó junto a él. Le cogió la mano izquierda y acercó su cara a ella, hasta sentir su calor, único indicio de que seguía vivo, junto con su respiración acompasada. "Incluso postrado en una cama es el hombre mas guapo que conozco", se dijo la pelirroja, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

No sabría decir cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que se quedase a solas con su marido, cuando una mano se posó dulcemente en su hombro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- Gin…

Ella se giró, reconociendo la voz.

- ¡Nadia! ¡Qué alegría verte! – se emocionó la pelirroja, abrazando a su amiga con inmenso cariño.

La otra le devolvió el abrazo, también emocionada. Se acercó a Harry y lo observó, tratando de no llorar, pero su congoja pudo con ella y unas tristes lágrimas resbalaron por su cara, sin remedio.

- Él ha vuelto a salvarme, amiga. Se encuentra en este estado porque ha vuelto a poner mi vida por encima de la suya propia. – la otra la contempló, interrogadora.

- Ya te lo contaré con más tiempo. Pero, ¿cómo te has enterado de que Harry está aquí?

- Hermione me ha avisado. Ya sé que mi relación con Harry no es la mejor en estos momentos y que no debería estar aquí, pero no la regañes por haberlo hecho. Yo lo quiero tanto…

- Él lo sabe y siente lo mismo por ti – las interrumpió alguien desde la puerta.

- ¡Draco! – se sorprendieron ambas, nombrando al rubio al unísono.

- Hola, Nadia. Me alegro de verte. – Le dijo él, serenamente – Ginny, tienes muy mala cara, deberías descansar. Tus padres me han dicho que nadie consigue que salgas de aquí, ni siquiera para comer.

- ¿Y también te han dado la noticia? – le preguntó la aludida, acercándose hacia él y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Nadia los observaba, completamente anonadada.

- ¿Qué noticia? – quiso saber el rubio.

- Oh, Draco, ¡estoy embarazada de nuevo! – Le dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa, aunque enseguida la cambió por tristeza, al recordar cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos – Por eso está Harry en este estado. En casa comencé a sangrar y me desmayé. Él, a pesar de sus heridas, me cogió en brazos y me trajo aquí, agotando la poca salud que le quedaba.

- ¿Que Harry estaba herido? ¿Y estás embarazada de nuevo? – preguntó Nadia, mirándolos a ambos con ojos como platos, esperando una explicación.

- Vamos, Ginny. Necesitas comer algo. ¿Por qué no vais tú y Nadia a la cafetería del centro, descansas un poco y de paso la pones al día de todo lo que ha sucedido? – trató de convencerla Draco, abrazándola suavemente para tratar de tranquilizarla. – Yo me quedo con él. Al menor cambio que suceda en su estado, te avisaré inmediatamente. – Miró a su ex novia, rogándole con su semblante que se la llevara, pues era evidente que Ginny estaba a punto de desfallecer.

- S-sí, claro. Ginny, acompáñame, por favor. No puedes dejarme con esta incertidumbre. Y de paso comemos algo. Si no complazco al bebé, me va a moler a patadas. – Él le sonrió, agradecido.

- No puedo… - se negó Ginny, testaruda.

- Pequeña, no le haces ningún favor a Harry si enfermas, con lo que él ha luchado para que estés bien. Debes estar radiante para cuando despierte. Además, debes pensar en la salud de vuestro bebé. – argumentó Draco.

- Harry me llama "pequeña" – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Lo sé. Estoy tratando de hacerte chantaje emocional para que te cuides – observó el otro, con una sonrisa descarada.

- Oh, Draco, lo haré. Acompañaré a Nadia. – Se rindió su amiga, por fin.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Id tranquilas y tomaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis. Yo os estaré esperando cuando volváis.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación. Desde la puerta, Nadia observó a Draco durante unos segundos, quien ya se había sentado en la silla que Ginny había dispuesto para ella, observando a su amigo con preocupación. La rubia estaba totalmente desorientada, pero una sensación extraña se imponía a todas las demás: él estaba cambiado, muy cambiado.

&

En la cafetería, mientras Ginny y Nadia daban cuenta de una copiosa comida para calmar el antojo de sus bebés, la pelirroja le había relatado a su amiga los acontecimientos sucedidos durante la semana, a la vez que la otra le ponía al día sobre su abandono de Draco.

- No lo puedo creer, Nadia – comenzó Ginny - ¿Has echado a Draco de tu vida? ¡Pero si vais a ser padres en breve! ¡Y bebes los vientos por él! Es cierto que perdió los papeles frente a Harry, pero finalmente se evitó la tragedia.

- Eso lo dices ahora, que ha redimido su falta salvando la vida de Harry, pero seguro que el lunes no pensabas lo mismo – le rebatió Nadia, duramente. La otra tuvo que reconocer que eran ciertas las palabras de la rubia. – Es cierto que le amo, pero él atentó contra mi única familia. Y si Harry no me hubiese protegido, habría puesto en peligro la vida de su propio hijo. Estoy harta de sus inseguridades.

- Pero su actitud es muy diferente ahora. Deberías darle otra oportunidad. Quizá sea distinto esta vez. – argumentó su amiga, convencida.

- Yo ya he tomado una decisión y no voy a echarme atrás ahora. Me basto y me sobro para criar a mi hijo. No le necesito para nada. – se empeñó Nadia.

- ¿Qué sentirías si fuese Draco el que está inconsciente en esa cama, en vez de Harry? – preguntó Ginny, mirando a su amiga duramente.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – quiso saber la otra, a la defensiva.

En ese instante, en la radio de la cafetería, comenzó a sonar una canción, que captó la atención de Ginny y Nadia, apenas sin darse cuenta, y penetró en su corazón. Ambas escucharon, en silencio.

Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frío tu piel,  
a quemar qué se yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después  
Y si entonces  
temblaras por mi,  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
¡ay! sin dudar, tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación.

Si supieras  
la locura que llevo,  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y qué más da  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación

Ahaa...  
Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez mas, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación

Quiero ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu Dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
puede ser mi salvación

Quiero ser tu héroe...

- No trates de evadirte, Nadia, y respóndeme – le exigió Ginny, entre lágrimas, cuando se extinguió la canción - ¿Qué harías, si te hubieses visto obligada a ayudar a Draco a llegar al hospital, cubierto de sangre y envuelto en sufrimiento? ¿Y si un día después, cuando crees que ya por fin tu corazón puede volver a latir porque él está fuera de peligro, de nuevo la muerte lo reclama, empeñada en arrebatarte a quien más amas? ¿Qué harías, si por tratar de ser un héroe para ti, su vida se le estuviese escapando entre las manos? Estás perdiendo un tiempo precioso para vivir tu mayor deseo y ojalá nunca tengas que lamentarlo. Draco se equivocó, pero ha demostrado con creces que quiere a Harry y que te ama a ti con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por quién crees que está haciendo todo lo que está haciendo, principalmente? ¿Por quién se está empeñando en ser ese héroe? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por inseguridad? Es el amor el que hace que demos lo mejor de nosotros a los demás. Tan sólo el amor. ¿Estás preparada para vivir sola durante toda tu vida? ¿Tan egoísta puedes llegar a ser?

- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar más! – le gritó la otra, llorando también, dolida.

- Yo cometí un error grandísimo, Nadia. Traté de alejar de mi vida al único hombre que es capaz de darle sentido. Harry no es perfecto, nunca lo será. Y he comprendido que por eso le quiero tanto. No lo utilices a él para excusar tu orgullo, porque ha perdonado a Draco de corazón. Si en su momento estuvo bien lo que hiciste, ahora es tiempo de cambiar tu decisión. No es más sabio el que cierra los ojos con más fuerza, ante la evidencia, sino el que mejor recapacita.

- ¡Tú no eres quién para darme sermones! – le atacó la rubia, furiosa. ¡Yo hice lo que debía hacer! ¡Y punto! ¡ Si no fuera por Harry, a estas horas lo habrías perdido!

- Eso es cierto – aceptó Ginny– Por eso no quiero que tú cometas mi mismo error. ¿Qué le contarás a tu hijo, cuando sea mayor? ¿Cómo excusarás haberle dejado sin padre, por negarte a perdonarle, cuando de corazón lo merecía?

- No te creo – concluyó la otra, cabezona – Draco no ha cambiado. Y no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esta conversación.

- Haz lo que quieras – se rindió Ginny, tratando de secarse las lágrimas – Pero al menos deberías hablar con él. Sabe algo que te gustaría conocer. Voy a pagar la cuenta y nos vamos.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la barra, dejando a su amiga confusa e intrigada por sus últimas palabras.

**Comentarios de la autora.**

Ojalá Harry fuera un dios, pero no lo es. Ha hecho caso omiso a las advertencias de su cuerpo y ahora está pagando por ello. ¿Despertará pronto? ¿Ginny aguantará durante mucho tiempo el ritmo de vida de estar cuidándole en San Mungo? Ya veremos. Está próximo el final de esta primera parte, que no del fic. Estos días me siento triste y escribir es lo que más me consuela, aunque este cap. sea tan triste también. La canción es de Enrique Iglesias, supongo que ya la conocéis.

**Quiero agradecer a Jor su gran apoyo**, comprendiéndome tan bien como lo hace. Incluso me intuye y acierta por dónde voy, antes de narrarlo yo misma. Gracias por estar ahí, corazón. La conversación que mantuve contigo ayer fue un bálsamo para mí. Para quien no conozca sus fics (que seréis muy pocos o ninguno), por favor, leedlos. Te dejan el corazón en un puño.

También **mando un abrazo y un beso muy fuertes a Joanne**, quien supongo que estará muy ocupada con su fantástico y exitoso fic. Te adoro, maestra.

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes seguís el fic** regularmente y me dais vuestras opiniones y vuestras ideas. Sois geniales. **Y gracias a todo aquel que lea este capítulo. **Espero que os haya gustado, aunque queráis matarme por lo que estoy haciendo sufrir a Harry y a Ginny. **Animáos a dejarme comentarios**, son muy valiosos para mí.

**Besos a discreción.**

**Ginevre.**


	11. Desesperación y felicidad

**Comentarios iniciales: **

Siento la rayada total que tuve con Dobby en el cap. 10. Tal y como me han comentado, parece que Harry esté conversando con el tarzán de los elfos domésticos, pero es que no sé por qué, esa es la sensación que yo tenía del elfo, siendo que en la peli no habla de esta forma. Pero he decidido mantenerlo así. El fic no tiene por qué ser fiel a los libros completamente. Total, todo esto forma parte de una de mis comidas de bola y sirve tan sólo para divertirme (nunca he mencionado antes que todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y que no me lucro con esto, no veo la necesidad de decirlo porque está bien claro, pero por si acaso, aprovecho para hacerlo ahora), así que mi Dobby será tan básico y noble como Tarzán.

Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo. Lo he escrito con mucho cariño.

**Besos.**

_**Capítulo 11: Desesperación y felicidad.**_

Jueves, 9 de junio de 2.005

La estancia permanecía completamente en silencio. Harry yacía en una típica cama de hospital, inmóvil, con semblante neutro, enajenado de la situación extrema de peligro que estaba viviendo. Smith le había retirado completamente las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, alegando que ya no eran necesarias y que sus pulmones debían respirar libremente y a su propio ritmo. El calor del cuarto era sofocante, así que el enfermo permanecía tan sólo con un pantalón de pijama, tapado hasta la cintura con una fina sábana blanca. La visión de su pecho desnudo, que tanto turbaba a su esposa, era lo único que le impedía a esta pensar que, en vez de estar cuidando a su marido en el sanatorio, lo estaba velando en su entierro.

Profundas ojeras y una creciente delgadez otorgaban a Ginny una belleza marchita, más que evidente para aquellos que bien la conocían. Ella era consciente de que ambos tenían en jaque a toda su familia: él por su estado comatoso y ella por su frágil salud, que se le escurría entre las manos con cada día que pasaba encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes desnudas, esperando una mejoría de su marido que no acababa de llegar. No transcurría una hora entera sin que alguien de sus seres queridos se presentase para hacerles compañía, tratando de ayudarla a sobrellevar la pesada carga que oprimía su cuerpo y su corazón. Pero ninguno de ellos podría jamás inducirle la catarsis que precisaba urgentemente la parte más profunda y oculta de su ser. Esa era una tarea que sólo Harry podía realizar, purificando su alma con su pronta recuperación.

Ella recorrió el cuarto con su mirada por milésima vez. Era carente de ventanas. Por ello, la luz provenía de un globo convocado mediante hechizos, excesivamente albina y antinatural. El mobiliario era escaso y austero, todo de color blanco, al igual que las paredes, lo que la llevó a pensar con ironía que el Cielo debería parecérsele: tan inmaculado, tan impoluto… Un pequeño armario custodiaba las pocas pertenencias de Harry y suyas que ella había traído, tales como una muda de ropa y elementos de aseo. A su lado, una ínfima mesa mostraba algunas de las pociones que estaban administrando a su marido para acelerar y contribuir a su recuperación. Detuvo su mirada en ellas y las maldijo para sus adentros, pues, aparentemente, no estaban consiguiendo absolutamente nada. Y finalmente su incómoda silla, apenas útil para ofrecerle un insuficiente descanso y perversa culpable de la creciente hinchazón de sus tobillos.

Volvió de nuevo la vista a su amado, quien continuaba totalmente ajeno al mundo y su devenir. Ella lo había afeitado no hace mucho, para que cuando despertase encontrase las menores diferencias posibles con el día en que entró en aquel estado. La joven estaba acostumbrando insanamente a la nula respuesta de él a sus suaves caricias en su rostro, a los dulces besos en sus pálidos labios, a las largas narraciones de ella contándole las travesuras de los niños y su desesperado deseo de su pronto despertar.

Por primera vez en todos esos días, se atrevió a tomar la mano izquierda de él y colocarla delicadamente en el vientre de ella, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo el tranquilizador pulso de su amado, junto a la nonata y esperanzadora vida que alentaba dentro de su ser. Una fuerza inmensa y atemporal recorrió todo su cuerpo, tomando toda su energía y canalizándola hacia una comunicación perteneciente a planos que su mente no era capaz de entender.

"Papá. Te necesito. Por favor, despierta."

Ginny quedó estupefacta. Las palabras habían penetrado en su cerebro sin haber sido realmente pronunciadas. Estaba segura de que era el bebé que albergaba en su vientre quien había hablado a Harry, directamente al corazón. Se sintió conmocionada, sin ser capaz de reaccionar durante unos minutos, todavía manteniendo la mano de su marido firmemente apoyada en su barriga. Pero lo que la sacó de su trance fue el leve movimiento que notó en la mano de Harry. Desvió su mirada hacia él, sorprendida, y halló al auror contemplándola con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Lo has sentido, Gin? – le preguntó él, débilmente, presa de una intensa emoción.

La pelirroja no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando.

- Sí, Harry – le respondió, entre lágrimas, mientras acariciaba su rostro dulcemente, embargada por la alegría – Nuestro pequeño te necesita. Y yo también, amor mío.

- No llores, te lo ruego, mi amor. Me siento feliz de que estés de nuevo embarazada. – le pidió Harry, preocupado.

- No lloro por eso, mi vida. Lloro porque acabas de despertar después de haber permanecido inconsciente casi cuatro días. – le aclaró ella, emocionada.

- ¿Cuatro días? – quiso confirmar Harry, confuso.

- Sí. Cuatro días. Smith nos aseguró que era cuestión de tiempo que despertases, pero al transcurrir los días sin ninguna señal aparente de mejoría, hubo momentos en los que me desesperé, temiendo perderte.

- Tú no vas a perderme – le aseguró él – Conseguiría que me echasen incluso del infierno, para poder volver a tu lado. El único cielo que deseo está aquí, contigo.

- ¡Harry! – se desbordó ella, abrazándole con ternura y besándole por todo el rostro.

- Vamos, pequeña. Ya ha pasado todo. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? – quiso saber él, al recordar la forma en que la había dejado cuando llegaron a San Mungo.

- El bebé se ha salvado gracias a ti, cielo. Smith dice que estoy débil y que debo reposar, pero a parte de eso, me siento perfectamente. – le sonrió ella.

- Y por mi culpa has permanecido aquí, desatendiendo sus recomendaciones. – se lamentó él, con voz cansada.

- Si hablamos de tus culpas, por tu culpa nuestro hijo se ha salvado. Por tu culpa soy la mujer más feliz del mundo en este instante y por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa, nuestro amor es más fuerte cada día que pasa. Decididamente, deberías pagar por todo ello – le regañó, dulcemente, mientras volvía a acariciar su rostro, sosteniendo su mirada.

- ¿Sabes que eres la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo? Siempre consigues de mí lo que quieres, princesa. – le dijo, atrayéndola suavemente hacia él y besándola con dulzura.

- Amor mío – dijo Ginny, separándose delicadamente de su marido y mirándole a los ojos, llena de angustia – debemos hablar muy seriamente sobre tu salud.

- Eso digo yo – se oyó la voz de Smith, que acababa de entrar en el cuarto, haciendo la ronda matutina. – Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a los vivos, por fin. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si me hubiese atropellado el autobús noctámbulo – bromeó Harry, aunque aquella expresión describía bastante acertadamente su sensación. – Hola, amigo. Me alegro de verte.

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado en cuanto ha despertado? – El sanador reprochó a Ginny – Es muy importante que le haga una revisión para evaluar su estado actual.

- No la regañes, amigo. Hace tan sólo unos minutos que he abierto los ojos. Además, he sido yo quien la ha entretenido. Regáñame a mí – le sonrió, a lo que Smith le devolvió la sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

- La herida de tu costado ha sanado ya y las costillas están prácticamente soldadas. Tu único problema es el agotamiento crónico que padeces. Te lo dije el viernes y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Si no tomas vacaciones y reduces tu ritmo de trabajo, el próximo desvanecimiento que tengas puede que sea mucho más que un susto.

Ginny miró a Harry, muy angustiada. Ella sabía que la salud de su marido iba relegada a la cola de muchas otras prioridades que él tenía, tales como la familia y el trabajo y que no iba a resultar nada fácil convencerle para que se tomase un descanso. Se sintió verdaderamente desesperada porque la posibilidad de que se agravase la enfermedad de Harry se convertiría en realidad, si él no se hacía cargo por una vez de su propia situación. No encontró salida a aquella encrucijada sin la colaboración del enfermo, lo que le creó una gran ansiedad por saber que esta no existiría.

Harry le devolvió la mirada e inmediatamente notó el gran miedo y el dolor que estaba sufriendo su mujer, y sintió un tormento mucho más profundo y agudo que cualquiera que le había atenazado durante mucho tiempo. Él estaba haciendo sufrir a Ginny, aunque fuese sin pretenderlo.

- ¿Qué me aconsejas, Smith? – preguntó a su amigo, seriamente.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Harry. Tómate al menos un par de semanas de vacaciones. Y cuando vuelvas al trabajo, plantéatelo con un poco más de calma. – le aconsejó el otro, decidido.

- Muy bien. Dos semanas de vacaciones, entonces.

Ginny le miró como si no hubiese escuchado bien lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Te parece bien, mi vida? ¿Te gustaría que pasásemos dos semanas en familia, alejados de todo? – preguntó él a su esposa, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser incitadora y sabiendo de antemano que hacerlo es lo que ella deseaba.

- ¡Harry! ¿De verdad vamos a tomar vacaciones? – se sorprendió ella, encantada.

- Por supuesto, mi amor. Creo que hace tiempo que nos las estamos mereciendo – le aseguró él, comprendiendo que había llegado el momento de revelarle su secreto, aunque debería ser en privado. - ¿Puedo levantarme y visitar a Kingsley? – preguntó Harry al sanador, cambiando de tema.

- Hoy no, Harry. Acabas de hablarnos de vacaciones y ya estás pensando en el trabajo. Hoy vas a permitir que yo te revise, vas a descansar y a disfrutar de las visitas y vas a hacer feliz a tu mujer portándote como un buen paciente. ¿Entendido? – le reprendió su amigo, con una sonrisa que contenía una velada advertencia.

- Entendido, entendido. Hoy soy todo tuyo, de mi esposa y de las visitas. Me encanta hacerte feliz – bromeó Harry, mostrando su persistente debilidad en la fragilidad de su voz.

- Y dicen que las mujeres tienen fama de intrigantes y manipuladoras… Tú me ocultas algo, Harry. No es normal que te muestres tan sumiso y complaciente, cuando tus ideas son otras muy distintas. – le aseguró Smith, con recelo.

- Vamos, hombre. Tú eres mi sanador y si tú prescribes descanso, yo debo obedecer. – aseguró Harry, con cara beatífica. Después cambió su sonrisa por seriedad y continuó hablando – He visto los dientes al lobo, te lo aseguro. No tengo miedo, sabes que no soy de esos, pero no quiero seguir haciendo sufrir a Ginny con mi desconsiderada actitud.

- Eso que has dicho es muy sensato, Harry. Ella merece tranquilidad y además, la necesita. No le conviene estar aquí semana sí y semana también para velar por ti en tus constantes recaídas. – sermoneó, mirándolos a ambos. – Si tomas las precauciones que te he dicho, en poco tiempo esto terminará.

- Ojalá tengas razón – deseó el auror, fervientemente y, con usa sonrisa, cambió de tema. Pero a Smith no le pasó por alto el extraño temor de su paciente - ¿Cuándo crees que podré comenzar mis vacaciones fuera de aquí?

- Puedes reposar en tu casa mejor que en este lugar, amigo. Y además le darás descanso a tu mujer. Si las pruebas que voy a hacerte resultan satisfactorias, mañana te dejaré marchar. Eso sí, prometiéndome que vas a descansar y que tomarás responsablemente todas las pociones que voy a recetarte.

- Por volver a casa con mi familia, te prometo la luna, si quieres. – le aseguró él.

- No hará falta tanto, Harry. Ahora descansa y no te preocupes por nada. Voy a seguir con mi ronda. Luego volveré a por ti para llevarte a la sala de sanación y efectuarte las pruebas. – apoyó una mano en su hombro, amistosamente, y se marchó, dejando a la pareja a solas de nuevo.

Harry se incorporó lentamente, para sentarse en la cama. Al hacerlo, reparó en que no llevaba la chaqueta del pijama y miró a Ginny de forma maliciosa.

- Entiendo que tú desees tenerme medio desnudo, pero que me expongas a las miradas de todas las enfermeras que pasen por aquí… - le dijo pícaramente, aparentando incredulidad.

- Harry, por favor – se sonrojó ella, - fue Smith quien dictaminó que permanecieses con el torso desnudo para que favoreciera tu recuperación. Sabes que me encanta tu cuerpo, pero…

- ¿Pero? – La interrogó su marido, provocador – En cuanto salga de aquí, tendré que recordarte a dónde soy capaz de llevarte con este cuerpo. Me has privado de tus encantos casi dos semanas. Eres perversa…

- ¿Que yo soy perversa? – le siguió el juego ella, derritiéndose con sus palabras - ¿Y qué me dices de ti, que nos volviste a todas locas con tus artes de seducción el día del concierto, me hiciste sentir la mujer más amada y luego te marchaste sin darme oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto he añorado esa musculatura? ¿Y en tu piso, que me torturaste compartiendo conmigo una minúscula cama, provocándome con el aroma de tu cuerpo, con tu calidez irresistible, sin consolarme ni siquiera con una minúscula caricia? Eres un tipo duro, Potter.

- No soy duro, soy muy duro, princesa. Prepárate, porque en cuanto volvamos a casa, voy a darte elevado al infinito todo lo que mereces, que te aseguro que no es poco, en absoluto… Vas a pagar por haberme hecho desearte de esta manera… - le guiñó un ojo, de forma seductora, mandándole un beso con la mano.

- ¿Será posible? – Se escandalizó su esposa – Harry, acabas de despertar de cuatro días de inconsciencia y lo primero que se te ocurre es tirarme los tejos. Eres de lo que no hay dos.

- Por eso estás loca por mi – le aseguró él, seguro de sí mismo – Por favor, acércame la chaqueta del pijama. En serio, me da vergüenza que me vean así. – terminó, apremiante.

- ¿Y entonces, cuando te pavoneas en la piscina delante de todas esas brujas jóvenes, a quienes tienes detrás de ti como adolescentes enamoradas? – le provocó Ginny, para ver qué tenía que responder el joven.

- Gin, en un lugar donde todos los hombres llevan puesto tan sólo un bañador, yo paso desapercibido. Aquí, no. – le aseguró él, no entrando al trapo de su provocación.

- ¿Y si no quiero darte la chaqueta? – insistió la pelirroja, acercándose a su marido y acariciándole los pectorales levemente.

- Ah, tú verás – respondió Harry, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza y recostándose, haciendo resaltar todos sus músculos, en su más sensual expresión. Se sentía entumecido, pero no quiso hacérselo ver a Ginny para que no se preocupase sin motivo.

- Eres un demonio – respondió ella, acercándole la chaqueta y robándole un dulce beso, mientras le ayudaba a colocársela.

- Por tu culpa, diablesa. Sacas los instintos más salvajes que hay en mí. – la incitó, acariciando el escote de su blusa de forma suave pero deliberada.

Ginny se acercó a los labios de su esposo, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos y antes de llegar a rozarlos con los suyos, unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro sin que ella las notase.

- Princesa, ¿te ha molestado mi actitud? – le preguntó él, angustiado, secándoselas con una tierna caricia de sus dedos.

- Al volver a perderme en tus arrebatadores ojos verdes, durante un momento he recordado el temor y la desesperación que he sentido todos estos días. La vida no es vida sin ti, Harry.

- Ya no debes temer por mi salud, amor mío. Te juro que me cuidaré todo lo que sea posible, de ahora en adelante, para que esto no vuelva a suceder. Por favor, bésame y deja que te haga olvidar con mi amor los malos momentos que te he dado. – le rogó él, atrayéndola hacia sí con dulzura.

Ambos se besaron lentamente, saboreándose y disfrutando del simple contacto de sus cuerpos. Al separarse deseando no hacerlo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que alguien les había estado observando desde la puerta.

- Podéis seguir, por mí no os cortéis – les aseguró Hermione, observándoles, embobada.

- Hola, guapísima. Dame un abrazo – le pidió Harry, encantado de verla.

Hermione se acercó a él, emocionada, y lo abrazó con cariño, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al mirarla, Harry vio que unas pequeñas lágrimas se le habían escapado.

- Hoy, las mujeres más bellas del mundo entero están sensibles. – le dijo, sonriendo – Hermione, te veo muy guapa – le aseguró, observando su cara. Un momento después su mirada se tornó una exclamación de sorpresa y comprensión y su cuñada también lo miró, alarmada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?

- Herms, tú también estás…

- ¿También estoy qué? – quiso saber ella, más asustada por momentos.

- Embarazada… - terminó él la frase, con un hilo de voz. – Tus ojos brillan con la misma intensidad y belleza que los de Ginny. Tú estás…

- Embarazada. Sí, ya lo sé – respondió ella, con alegría. Ginny los observaba, estupefacta – Es increíble que te hayas dado cuenta. Hay que conocer muy bien a las mujeres para poder afirmar una cosa así, como has hecho tú.

- Digamos que nunca me canso de observar a mi musa, la luz de mi vida – le aseguró con una sonrisa, mirando a su mujer con infinito amor.

- Ronald todavía no lo sabe, ni vuestros padres tampoco. – Miró a Ginny - Vosotros sois los primeros en enteraros – les advirtió, seriamente.

- ¿Qué no sé? – le preguntó el aludido, entrando por la puerta en aquel mismo momento.

- Que Harry acaba de despertar, hermanito – se apresuró Ginny, para encubrir a su cuñada.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermano! – se acercó al moreno y le estrechó la mano con un fuerte apretón, encantado - ¡Pues claro que ellos son los primeros en saberlo! ¡Qué cosas dices, Hermione!

Los tres lo miraron de forma cómica. La mejor cualidad de Ron siempre había sido su candidez, aquella natural confianza en los demás que siempre le hacía tan especial.

- Oh, Harry. Perdona que no me haya preocupado por tu estado de salud. ¿Cuándo has despertado? ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Hermione al enfermo, mirándolo, avergonzada.

- Hará una hora que he abierto los ojos. Si no fuese porque Ginny me ha asegurado que he permanecido inconsciente durante casi cuatro días, yo seguiría pensando que fue ayer por la mañana cuando Gin se desmayó entre mis brazos. Me siento extraño y tengo debilidad en el cuerpo, pero me muero por que nos marchemos a casa cuanto antes. Necesito disfrutar de mi mujer y de mis hijos en paz de una vez por todas. ¿Y nuestros pequeños? ¿Os están dando mucho trabajo?

- No te preocupes por eso, Harry. Molly ha venido a menudo estos días, para ayudarme con los cuatro niños. Bonnie lo está pasando en grande con Rose y los bebés prácticamente no se enteran de nada. Aunque podéis estar seguros de que los tres os echan increíblemente de menos. Ahora están todos con su abuela.

- ¿Me podéis hacer otro favor? – preguntó él a sus cuñados.

- Claro, Harry, el que quieras – respondió Ron, solícito.

- Por favor, acompañad a Gin a casa – continuó, mirando a su mujer dulcemente.

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? – Protestó ella inmediatamente – No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que tú vuelvas a casa conmigo.

- Mi vida, tan sólo deseo que descanses unas horas. Puedes dormir un rato, tomarte una buena comida, ducharte y luego volver esta tarde. Mientras, Smith me hará las pruebas. Además, estoy prácticamente recuperado, te prometo que no voy a recaer por unas horas en las que no me acompañes. – razonó él, con paciencia.

- Harry tiene razón, amiga. Ya va siendo hora de que empieces a pensar también en ti y en el bebé, ahora que el peligro ha pasado. – insistió su cuñada, seriamente.

- No me quiero separar de ti, Harry – se empecinó ella.

- Pequeña, si no te vas a separar de mí. Siempre me llevas en tu corazón, al igual que yo a ti. Además, tranquila, que no me habré movido de aquí cuando vuelvas. Eso sí, con la chaqueta del pijama puesta – bromeó su marido, con una sonrisa. Sus cuñados le miraron, sin comprender.

- Acabas de despertar y no me dejas disfrutar de ti ni siquiera un ratito – le reprochó ella, como una niña contrariada, acercándose a él y besándole con amor.

- Por favor, chicos, lleváosla. – Volvió a pedirles, devolviendo el beso a su mujer pero separándola de él, con firmeza – El sanador me ha ordenado que nada de preocupaciones, así que empieza a cuidarte – casi le ordenó a su esposa, acariciándole el rostro. – Además, me siento muy cansado. Quizá aproveche para dormir un rato.

- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a recogerte sobre las seis de la tarde y volvemos todos juntos? – propuso Ron a su hermana, casi rogándole que hiciera caso a Harry.

- Bien, lo haremos así. Me voy con vosotros. – aceptó ella, finalmente, reconociendo que un descanso en su propio hogar le haría bien. – Pero no me gusta que te quedes solo. Esperaré hasta que alguien venga a relevarme.

- Gin, habíamos quedado… - protestó Harry, tratando de que se marchase de una vez, pero la llegada de Nadia los interrumpió.

- ¡Nadia! – gritó Harry, emocionado.

- Harry… - se acercó ella al enfermo, sintiéndose del mismo modo.

- Espera un momento – le indicó y volvió a la carga con el asunto de su esposa – Gin, ya no me quedo solo. Hazme el favor de marcharte.

- Lo hago porque tú me lo pides, Potter – sentenció ella, con firmeza.

- Dímelo otra vez, princesa – le pidió él, meloso, a lo que la pelirroja se acercó a su oído y susurró:

- Potter.

- Por Merlín. Vete, o no respondo de mis actos. – le ordenó, sujetándola por la cintura con deseo.

-Fantasma – ella sonrió.

- Belleza – le sonrió él, soltándola para que se marchase.

- Nadia, te dejo a cargo de este pervertido. No permitas que se propase con ninguna de las enfermeras. – mandó a Harry un beso de forma sensual.

- Yo, ¿pervertido? ¡Esto es la guerra, nena! – casi gritó él, provocativo. – Chicos, nos vemos luego. Dad un abrazo a toda la familia de mi parte.

- Vale. En un rato estamos aquí – le dijo su cuñado – Cuídate, fantasma.

Harry le miró, tratando de hacerse el ofendido, pero con una sonrisa, y despidió a ambas mujeres con un gesto cariñoso. Cuando Nadia y él quedaron a solas, ambos permanecieron en silencio, observándose durante unos minutos. Por fin, fue Harry quien habló primero.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, hermanita – comenzó, manteniendo firmemente su mirada.

- Y yo a ti. – tan sólo dijo ella, pareciendo un poco ofendida - ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? – le preguntó por fin, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

- ¿Desde cuándo has tenido que preguntarme eso? – se sorprendió el otro.

- ¡Harry! ¡Qué miedo he pasado! – se abrazó a su cuerpo, rápidamente y él le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

Permaneciendo así, otra visita entró en el cuarto.

- Harry, has despertado…

Era la voz de Draco, quien miraba al auror con alegría. Se acercó y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, una vez Nadia se hubo separado de él.

- Estoy preparado para irme a casa, pero Smith se empeña en retenerme aquí durante todo el día para hacerme pruebas y exhibirme ante mi mujer y las visitas – sonrió él - ¡Merlín! ¡Qué hambre tengo! Me ha dicho que vendría a llevarme para que me hagan las pruebas, pero en cambio, ni ha venido ni me ha dado de comer. ¡Quiere que me muera de inanición!

- Voy a ver si lo localizo y te consigo algo de comer, quejita. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ginny? Durante estos días, ha habido que medio engañarla y medio obligarla para conseguir que saliese al restaurante para alimentarse y descansar un rato.

- Después de mucho negociar, la he enviado a casa para que descanse unas cuantas horas. Esta tarde volverá a venir con mis cuñados. – rió Harry, comprensivo, pero infinitamente orgulloso de su esposa.

- Eso es genial. Bueno, voy en busca de Smith. Vosotros tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

Sin decir nada más, saludó a Nadia con un breve ademán y salió al pasillo, en busca de noticias.

- Parece ser que realmente ha cambiado, amiga – la sondeó Harry, para ver si podía colaborar de algún modo a su reconciliación con el rubio.

Nadia continuaba con los ojos prendidos de la puerta, por donde había desaparecido su ex novio, con la boca abierta. Debía reconocer que se sentía sorprendida, pero más celosa por su aparente desprecio. Prácticamente no había reparado en ella, ni siquiera al verla abrazada al auror.

- Tonterías – dijo, por fin – nadie cambia de un día para otro.

- Es cierto, pero si se ha recibido un shock importante, la transformación no es realmente un cambio que uno mismo se impone, sino una consecuencia natural de una situación vivida. Que él desee evolucionar de esa forma, no significa que él mismo se esté obligando a hacerlo. Quizá la situación, por muy dramática que fue, le ayudó a dar un paso adelante en su propia personalidad. – explicó el joven su punto de vista.

- Sé que tú hablaste a solas con él antes de esto que te sucedió. Ginny me dijo el otro día que él sabe algo que a mi me interesa conocer. ¿Puedes decirme qué es? – inquirió ella, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros.

- Lo siento. Pero todo lo que necesites saber, tendrás que hablarlo con él. – le aseguró Harry, decidido.

- Eres un cabezón – se quejó Nadia, mirándole con reproche.

- Tanto como tú. Por eso somos hermanos – él le guiñó un ojo.

- Si pretendéis tú y Ginny con esto que vuelva con él, las lleváis dadas. – Se empecinó ella – Ya le dije a tu mujer que cuando yo tomo una decisión, no hay nada que me haga echarme atrás.

- Tú verás. ¿Te he dicho yo en algún momento que vuelvas con él? Tan sólo trataba de analizar la situación que está viviendo. Lo que hagas con tu vida, es asunto tuyo. – le aseguró el otro, seriamente.

- ¿No vas a tratar de decirme esta vez lo que tengo que hacer? – Se sorprendió ella – Siempre has actuado como mi hermano mayor. ¿Es que ya te has cansado de serlo?

- No. Tan sólo estoy confiando en que lo que tú decidas será lo mejor para ti y para tu hijo.

Secretamente, había decidido utilizar la psicología inversa con Nadia porque había comprobado durante años que si ella se sentía acorralada, jamás claudicaría en su testarudez. Y sospechaba que Draco había llegado a la misma conclusión que él y por eso se estaba comportando de aquella manera.

- Estás equivocado, Harry. No voy a tener un hijo, sino una hija. Y se llamará Lily. – le dejó caer ella, para terminar con el tema de Draco definitivamente.

- ¿Lily? Mi madre estaría emocionada. Y yo lo estoy por mí y por ella.

- ¿La apadrinarás, Harry? – le pidió, emocionándose ella también.

- Nada me haría más feliz. Nad, voy a contarle a Ginny lo que sucedió en Australia hace cuatro años. – dijo él, de pronto, mirándola como si esperase su apoyo y su aprobación.

- ¿Por qué ahora, Harry? Entonces te empeñaste en que ninguna noticia sobre ello llegase hasta la familia Weasley. Me amenazaste con echarme de tu vida si se lo contaba. Estuviste más pesado con ello incluso que con el asunto de la profecía. ¿Es que acaso crees que esto está relacionado con…? – se alarmó ella, sin poder evitarlo.

- Por la forma en que he caído inconsciente y por los días que ha durado, eso me temo. Voy a ponerlo también en conocimiento de Smith para ver qué opina él. Quizá me equivoque.

- Es la primera vez que te escucho tomar en serio la advertencia de los sanadores australianos. En su momento, pasaste de ellos como de una mosca pesada.

- Será porque ahora tengo muchísimo por lo que vivir. Nunca me ha asustado la muerte. Hay demasiada gente con la que deseo reencontrarme tras ella. Llegué a ser incluso temerario en las misiones y no es que desease morir, pero hacerlo o no, no me importaba demasiado. Era una etapa más de la vida. Pero ahora deseo vivir muchos años, Nad. Deseo hacer feliz a mi mujer, ver crecer a mis hijos y poder darles consejos de abuelo refunfuñón a mis nietos. Smith es el mejor sanador que conozco. Si él considera que debo ponerme en sus manos y llevar un tratamiento, si es que existe alguno para mi caso, lo haré. Aunque ya sé lo que va a decirme: que para mí, las misiones de campo se han terminado. Que ayude a Kingsley en mi despacho hasta que el puesto sea definitivamente mío y que lleve una vida sosegada y tranquila. Lo mismo que me aconsejaron los sanadores del otro lado del mundo. Y la idea me resulta igualmente fastidiosa, te lo puedo asegurar. Tan sólo dejaría este trabajo por otro que me ofreciese mejores incentivos. Y sabes bien que con ello no me refiero al dinero. Hoy por hoy, ese trabajo no existe o yo lo desconozco.

- ¿Y qué harás si tus peores sospechas se confirman? – lo miró ella, asustada.

- Kingsley permanecerá aquí durante varios meses más, por lo que por ahora no necesito plantearme nada. Cuando llegue el momento, ya veré lo que hago. No te preocupes, ¿vale? – le dio un suave tirón del moflete, como cuando pretendía molestarla buscando pelea hace años, en Australia.

- ¿Serás chulito? ¡Sabes que odio que me hagas eso! Sal de aquí pronto porque te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y así los encontraron Smith y Draco cuando llegaron a la habitación. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, pues Nadia jamás se había reído con él de aquella manera.

- He venido para llevarte a la sala de sanación, Harry – les interrumpió Smith, casi contagiándose de su risa.

- ¿No vas a darme de comer antes, torturador? – Bromeó el enfermo – Y tú, ¿no ibas a convencerle de que me alimentara? – Miró a Draco con un cómico reproche - ¡Ten amigos para esto!

- Que todo salga bien y pueda quitármelo de encima – dijo Smith, en actitud de plegaria, uniéndose al teatro.

- Bueno, chicos, os veo luego, o mañana en casa. – les aseguró Harry, absolutamente convencido de que las pruebas que iban a hacerle serían satisfactorias. -¿Puedo ir caminando? Necesito estirar las piernas.

- Sería muy buena noticia que pudieses hacerlo, pues significaría que tu cuerpo se está recuperando rápidamente de su agotamiento e inactividad. Pruébalo, Harry. Vamos. – le animó el sanador.

El moreno se sentó en la cama con los pies apoyados en el suelo y trató de levantarse, agarrado a la cabecera de la misma. En un principio creyó que las piernas se le doblarían, pero pasados unos segundos en los que comprobó que aguantaban su peso sin problemas, se atrevió a dar unos pasos, hasta volverse a sentir seguro. Definitivamente, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de forma ejemplar.

- Vamos. Te daré unas pantuflas por el camino. Draco, Nadia, me alegro de veros de nuevo. Ah, y felicidades por vuestra pequeña. El embarazo va perfectamente. Tendréis una hija preciosa para principios de octubre.

Harry y él desaparecieron, camino de la sala de sanación, dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas en el cuarto.

- Entonces… es una niña – se atrevió Draco a decir finalmente.

- Sí. Se llamará Lily y Harry será su padrino. – afirmó la chica, sin dar opción a su ex novio para opinar.

- Eso es maravilloso. ¿Podré… verla? – quiso saber él, esperando una ferviente negativa pero intentándolo de todos modos.

- Claro. Eres su padre. Mi hija va a tener padre y madre, faltaría más. Que tú y yo ya no estemos juntos no significa que lo deba pagar ella.

- Pero tú dijiste… - se sorprendió él, con alegría.

- Te lo has ganado, Malfoy – le respondió ella, marchándose del cuarto con rapidez.

Draco sintió que quizá todavía había esperanza para ellos y abandonó también la estancia, con una leve y esperanzada sonrisa en los labios.

&

A mitad de la tarde, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y los Sres. Weasley entraron en el hospital, dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de Harry. Los niños se habían quedado en La Madriguera al cuidado de Will y Fleur, que habían aprovechado un día libre para visitar a la familia. Al entrar y ver que la cama del joven estaba vacía, una inmensa preocupación se adueñó rápidamente de sus corazones. Arthur corrió a la recepción del centro para enterarse del motivo de aquella situación, mientras todos los demás esperaron en el cuarto, con el corazón en un puño.

Cuando regresó el Sr. Weasley, todos lo abordaron con impaciencia para que les contase qué estaba sucediendo.

- No pasa nada, chicos. Smith ha decidido ampliar el número de pruebas que iban a practicar a Harry, para asegurarse de que su cuerpo está sano de nuevo y para confirmar que su dolencia era producida tan sólo por el cansancio. Todavía no han salido de la sala, pero se espera que lo hagan en breves instantes.

- ¿No me mientes? – le preguntó Ginny, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, hija? Estas son las palabras que me han dicho exactamente en recepción. Puedes ir tú misma y confirmarlas, si lo deseas.

Ginny se abrazó a su padre, arrepentida por haber dudado de su integridad.

- Perdóname, papá. Es tan sólo que, después de lo que ha pasado…

- Lo sé, pequeña. No te preocupes más. Enseguida volverás a estar con tu marido, ya verás. Por cierto. Me han aconsejado que esperemos a Harry en la sala de familiares. Aquí no hay sillas para todos y tampoco podemos hacer nada quedándonos. Me han asegurado que nos avisarán en cuanto él haya salido de las pruebas.

- Sí, vamos a la sala – pidió Hermione, mirando a su cuñada para que entendiese sus motivos – Todos estaremos más cómodos allí.

Ginny no se resistió. Abrazó a su madre y salieron ambas, cogidas por la cintura, en dirección a la sala que les habían indicado. Los demás les siguieron, en silencio.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

**Jor**, recuerda lo que te dije sobre la enfermedad de Harry. Tenemos que comentarlo, aunque lo mantengo.

**Por favor, dejad reviews**, necesito saber por dónde van vuestras opiniones y qué os gustaría leer de ahora en adelante.

Adelantos para el próximo capítulo: Harry y Ginny disfrutarán de unos maravillosos días en familia... y de algo más.

**Os quiero.**

**Ginevre.**


	12. Un domingo en familia

**Comentarios y dedicatorias:**

¡Hola a todos! Perdonad por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic esta vez, pero el trabajo me lo ha impedido y no había manera de terminar el capítulo. Es un capítulo de transición y vendrá acompañado de uno o dos más de este tipo. Espero que os guste.

**Saludos a Celina**, quien me saludó desde España y tengo que decirle que yo también la saludo desde España. Desde Valencia, concretamente. Si me dejas otro review (porfa, que así sea) me gustaría poder responderte a alguna dirección de mail, si te parece.

**Saludos también a Francesca**, quien deseaba leer un capítulo familiar de la familia Potter. Espero que este te guste, aunque como he dicho antes, habrá alguno más.

**Saludos a todos aquellos que seguís el fic y especialmente a los que me dejáis reviews**, sois mi inspiración.

**Y saludos especiales a Joanne** (con quien no he tenido contacto últimamente: te mandaré un mail en cuanto me despeje un poco del trabajo) **y a Jor** (con quien no he hablado casi en una semana y a quien echo tanto de menos: muchos besos y abrazos, corazón. Espero que estés genial y que volvamos a tener pronto una de esas charlas tan relajantes e interesantes que me brindas).

Besos a discreción.

**Ginevre.**

_**Capítulo 12: Un domingo en familia.**_

Domingo, 12 de junio de 2.005

Harry se hallaba tumbado en el sofá cuan largo era, profundamente dormido. Sobre su pecho desnudo descansaba Alan, sumido en el sueño de los justos, al igual que su padre, y protegido por este a través de una recia mano que descansaba en su espalda, suave pero firmemente. Habían transcurrido dos días desde que el auror y su esposa regresaron al Valle de Godric, durante los cuales, la vida de la familia Potter al completo había resultado idílica. Pero la noche anterior, el pequeño se había encontrado indispuesto, lo que le llevó a llorar durante gran parte de las horas de descanso de sus padres, impidiéndoles conciliar el sueño. Harry no permitió en ningún momento que su esposa interrumpiera su reposo y dedicó su propia vigilia a acunar a su hijo entre sus brazos, contándole historias sobre sus años de estancia en Howarts par que su voz le tranquilizase, sentados en el sofá del comedor.

A punto ya de clarear un nuevo día, el bebé se sintió más calmado, momento que el joven aprovechó para tumbarse en el sofá, con el pequeño pegado a su corazón, pues si trataba de acostarlo en su cuna, lloraba desconsolado. Pasada media hora, ambos se durmieron y de este modo los encontró Ginny, al levantarse por la mañana.

Los observó a ambos durante largo rato, extasiada: su marido con el pelo revuelto y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y su hijo subiendo y bajando plácidamente al compás de la respiración de su padre. Sin que se diesen cuenta, les inmortalizó en una dulce foto y después dio un suave beso a ambos en la mejilla, tras lo cual se dirigió al cuarto donde las niñas estaban prontas a despertar.

De camino a la habitación, reparó en que Dobby había preparado un completo desayuno para todos y se afanaba en mantener la casa limpia. Inmediatamente sintió un hambre atroz debido a su embarazo, pero prefirió seguir su camino. De este modo, cuando hubiese vestido a las niñas, despertaría a Harry y al bebé para desayunar en familia.

Al entrar en el cuarto de las pequeñas, se dio cuenta de que ambas ya habían despertado. Amy se entretenía en su cuna, observando cómo su hermana le hacía muecas graciosas junto a ella, y ambas reían intermitentemente, divertidas.

- ¿Qué te parece si te vistes rapidito mientras yo visto a Amy y vamos las tres juntas a por papi y Alan para desayunar? – preguntó su madre a Bonnie, agachándose para darle un beso de buenos días.

- Buenos días, mami. ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a por papi! – respondió ella, entusiasmada - ¿Por qué no está Alan en su cuna? – quiso saber, intrigada.

- Porque tu hermano se ha pasado la noche llorando y papá tuvo que sacarlo del cuarto para que no os despertase – respondió Ginny, con una sonrisa agradecida, al recordar lo dulce y solícito que había sido Harry con ella, impidiéndole hacerse cargo de la situación – Por eso papi y Alan están durmiendo en el sofá del comedor. Deben sentirse rendidos. Me sabe mal despertarles, pero es mejor que desayunen a su hora, sobre todo el bebé, que se pondrá todavía más nervioso si se siente hambriento. Y papá debe tomar las pociones, también.

- Mami, papi me prometió ayer que iríamos a pasear hoy al parque todos juntos, y también a comer a un bonito restaurante y a tomar un heladito. ¿Crees que podremos ir? – dudó la pequeña.

- Claro que sí, nena. Si papi lo prometió, seguro que iremos. ¿Cuándo te ha mentido él?- la abrazó, cariñosa.

- Nunca, mami, pero si está cansado…

- Bueno, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Vamos a hacer una cosa: tú te vistes enseguida y vas corriendo a despertar a papá y se lo preguntas. Pero no le asustes, que lleva a tu hermano en brazos y se puede caer. ¿Vale?

- ¡Vale! ¡Eres la mami más guapa y más buena que existe! – la abrazó, dándole un fuerte beso. Y se dirigió a su cama, donde ya su madre le había dispuesto un bonito vestido beige de tirantes con dibujos de animales muy coloridos para que se lo pusiera, a juego con unos lindos zapatos marrón claro.

- Y tú la niña más cariñosa y agradecida que he conocido nunca – susurró Ginny para sí misma, observándola, con orgullo – Conocerte fue el principio de la felicidad en esta casa, y adoptarte la decisión más acertada que hemos tomado nunca.

La joven cambió los pañales de Amy y la conjuntó con un bonito vestido color rosa, unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos también rosa. La bebé se dejó hacer sin problemas, encantada de recibir las atenciones de su madre, quien habiendo terminado de acicalarla la levantó en brazos y se dirigió en busca de su esposo, con quien ya se empleaba a fondo Bonnie en la tarea de despertarle.

- Papi…. – llamó a Harry la pequeña, acercándose a su oído y zarandeándole levemente – papi…

- ¿Síiiiiii? – preguntó él, con voz profunda, todavía dormido.

- Papi… despierta, ya es de día. Y te esperamos para desayunar…

- ¿Ya ha amanecido? – quiso saber él, para sí mismo, abriendo los ojos lentamente, con sorpresa.

Se cercioró de que Alan continuaba dormido encima de su pecho y, lentamente, se incorporó, cogiéndolo con ambos brazos y acomodándolo de nuevo entre ellos, para que no se despertase.

- Papi, tienes mala cara – le miró la niña, preocupada.

- Dame diez minutos para ducharme, cariño – respondió él, acariciándole la cara con ternura – y seré todo tuyo.

- ¿E iremos al parque y a comer a un restaurante? – se entusiasmó ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si en vez de eso visitamos a tus abuelos y a tus tíos en la Madriguera y pasas el día jugando con tus primos? – le preguntó su padre, esperanzado.

- ¿Pero tú también jugarás con nosotros? – le respondió con otra pregunta, más esperanzada aún.

- Por supuesto, hija. Jugaré con vosotros. – Asintió Harry, con una sonrisa resignada.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a la Madriguera! – dio un beso a su padre y fue en pos de su madre para contarle las buenas nuevas.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina, donde Ginny estaba acomodando a Amy en su sillita de comer, para comenzar el desayuno.

- Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – preguntó, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Harry, siento tanto haberte hecho pasar mala noche… - respondió ella, tomando a Alan de sus brazos y mirándole a los ojos con culpabilidad.

- Tonterías – él sonrió – Te encuentras en tu segundo mes de embarazo y debes cumplir la orden de reposo que te dio Smith.

- Y tú estás convaleciente de tu enfermedad y prometiste cuidarte.- le rebatió ella, firmemente.

- Pero si no he hecho ningún esfuerzo en toda la noche, tan sólo aburrir al niño con nuestras andanzas en Howarts – sonrió con más ímpetu – Debe de estar hasta las narices de su padre, a estas alturas. Por eso finalmente cayó rendido, de aburrimiento.

- Ya… - ella le miró, sarcástica – Nuestros años en Howarts fueron maravillosos – sus ojos brillaban al mirar a su marido.

- Sí, lo fueron – asintió él, completamente de acuerdo – y mucho más desde que tú y yo comenzamos a ser novios.

- Al elegirme a mí como tu pareja rompiste el corazón a muchas alumnas – le afirmó ella, con picardía.

- Yo siempre había sido "el rarito", Gin. Dudo que alguna hubiese querido arriesgarse a aguantarme – dijo él, alegremente.

- Tú no conoces las conversaciones que se movían en los círculos de las chicas. Es cierto que tenías tantos fans como detractores porque siempre te veías metido en todos los asuntos más importantes de la escuela y tu protagonismo no era bien visto por todos, pero te aseguro que llevabas locas a la mayoría de las féminas de tres de las cuatro casas. – afirmó ella categóricamente, orgullosa.

- Me habría enterado…

- ¿Tú? ¿El joven responsable que tan sólo llevaba a Voldemort en sus pensamientos, tratando de averiguar cómo derrotarle? ¿Y que los pocos huecos libres que tenías eran para el quidditch? ¡Nadie podía creer lo que veía el día que viniste como un tornado y me besaste delante de todos! ¡Ni siquiera yo podía creerlo!

- Pues lo estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, te lo puedo asegurar – la abrazó con deseo, mirándola pícaramente.

- Yo también, Harry. Te amaba desde que te conocí, pero hacía mucho tiempo que me había resignado a pensar que eso jamás sucedería.

- Sabes que por entonces yo no era hombre de demasiadas palabras y que no prestaba mucha atención a mis propios sentimientos – la miró, un poco avergonzado – Pero la relación que mantuviste con Dean Thomas me enfureció hasta límites insospechados. Por ello me di cuenta de que aquella reacción no era normal y tuve que buscar dentro de mí mismo y aceptar que te amaba. No sé cuándo ni cómo empezó ese sentimiento, pero cuando me di cuenta de que lo llevaba en mi corazón, tan sólo pude rendirme a la evidencia y seguirte amando, al principio sin esperanzas.

- No pude permanecer mucho tiempo al lado de Dean y mucho menos llegar lejos con él en nuestra relación. Le acepté porque ya no tenía esperanzas contigo y era demasiado joven para vivir tan sólo de ilusiones. Quería sentir el amor, las mariposas en el estómago con el primer beso…

- Que no fue el mío – él la miró, tristemente.

- Harry, el primer beso que me diste, fue el primero con que sentí esas mariposas. Te lo juro. No sólo mariposas, sino una tormenta de calor y emoción que casi me desbordan. Pero para ti tampoco fue el primer beso, todos lo sabemos.

- Es cierto. Me había besado antes con Cho. Pero con el beso que te di a ti, por fin fui capaz de distinguir entre la simple atracción física y el amor verdadero. Al besarte me di cuenta de que era tan sólo en tu corazón donde mi alma encontraría refugio y paz. Mi corazón se entregó a ti para siempre, lo supe nada más terminar el beso.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Harry?

- Tan cierto como que en todos los días que he vivido desde entonces la única mujer por la que he deseado vivir y morir has sido tú –respondió él, mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

- Por favor, no digas eso – ella le puso un dedo en los labios, tratando de contener las incipientes lágrimas.

- Hoy no es un día para ponerse triste – cambió él de tema rápidamente, levantándola suavemente entre sus brazos, todavía con Alan entre los de ella, totalmente dormido, y besándola alegremente – Onni y yo hemos quedado en que pasaremos el día en La Madriguera con la familia. ¿Te apetece? Allí estaremos genial y espero que sea un poco más relajado que ir a comer a un restaurante – esto último lo dijo más para sí que para que opinase su mujer.

- Es una idea maravillosa, cielo. Todos están deseosos de tenerte con ellos y comprobar que te estás reponiendo con rapidez. Sabes cuánto te quieren.

- Y yo los quiero del mismo modo, amor mío. Voy a darme una ducha. Por favor, esperadme cinco minutos y desayunaremos todos juntos.

- Claro, mi vida. Ve tranquilo – Ginny le besó en la mejilla, encantada.

Harry la depositó en el suelo con cuidado y, al girarse para dirigirse al cuarto de aseo, notó cómo ella le daba una palmada en el culo. Se giró, sorprendido, y la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo, mimosa. Deseando ir a un lugar muy distinto con ella en aquel momento, se marchó hacia la ducha, para despejarse definitivamente.

&

- ¡Harry! – alborotaron todos en La Madriguera, al verle aparecer desde la chimenea. Llevaba en brazos a los gemelos y tras ellos apareció Bonnie, de la mano de Ginny.

Se había reunido absolutamente toda la familia Weasley: Bill y Fleur, Percy y Charlie con sus respectivas esposas y los gemelos con sus novias, y Ron y Hermione, todos ellos acompañados por los niños. Nada más llegar, Bonnie se acercó corriendo a Rufus, el hijo de Percy quien, al verla, se alegró de tener una mente más con la que maquinar. Ambos primos se llevaban a las mil maravillas y juntos planeaban montones de trastadas para divertirse.

- ¡Mis pequeños! – gritó emocionada Molly en cuanto los vio. Dio a Harry y a Ginny un inmenso beso en la mejilla antes de coger a los gemelos de brazos del primero para abrazarlos y besarlos también.

- Con lo de "pequeños" se refiere a vosotros – aclaró Arthur a Harry con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano y lo abrazaba alegremente.

El joven se rió, encantado, tomó la mano de su esposa para situarla junto a él y pasó a saludar a sus cuñados y cuñadas, quienes los abrazaron y felicitaron a ambos por igual, tanto por la recuperación de Harry como por su futura paternidad.

- ¡Decidido! – gritó de pronto George, tirando de Harry con todas sus fuerzas para separarlo de su mujer - ¡Ya tenemos a nuestro buscador! ¡Que empiece el partido de quidditch!

- ¡De eso nada! – gritó Ginny, enfadada - ¡Harry está convaleciente de su enfermedad y no permitiré que se arriesgue haciendo el burro con vosotros!

- ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa! – le pidió Fred, cogiendo a su cuñado por los hombros y mostrándole cara de pena a su hermana.

- Eso. ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa! – le imitó Harry, mirando a su mujer con cara de perrito abandonado.

Todos rieron sin poder evitarlo, lo que enfadó a la pelirroja todavía más.

- Lo cuidaremos bien – le aseguró Bill, tratando de mostrarse responsable ante ella pero fracasando estrepitosamente debido a la incipiente risa que curvaba las comisuras de sus labios.

- Yo soy el árbitro y velaré por él – se sumó Percy a la petición, apoyando la idea de sus hermanos.

- ¿Sabéis que sois todos unos brutos embaucadores? – les regañó, mirando a su marido con especial acusación. – Haced lo que queráis. No puedo con todos vosotros a la vez. – Se rindió finalmente, pero manteniendo su enfado.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! - El auror la besó con fuerza y se marchó en busca de todos los pertrechos para que comenzasen el partido. Todos le siguieron, excitados por su próxima rivalidad.

- Hacer un poco de deporte y reírse con sus cuñados le hará bien, hija – le aseguró Arthur a Ginny, con semblante amable, a la vez que rodeaba sus hombros con cariño.- Ellos le protegerán, puedes estar totalmente segura de ello. No harían nada que os lastimase, ni a ti ni a él.

- Lo sé, papá, pero hace tan sólo tres días que Harry yacía inconsciente en una cama de hospital y ahora… Él es demasiado arrojado para todo, papá, demasiado… pasional. Y a la vez, demasiado responsable. Siempre hace lo que cree correcto, independientemente de si le beneficia o le perjudica personalmente. Temo que algún día esto le lleve a… - no pudo terminar la frase, demasiado turbada por el sólo pensamiento de perderle.

- Hija mía, ¿lo amas? – preguntó de pronto su padre, mirándola a los ojos, seriamente.

- Con toda mi alma y mi corazón – le respondió ella, segura de sus palabras, pero mostrando sorpresa por la inesperada pregunta de su padre.

- Pues siempre vivirás con ese miedo. Harry es quien es y como es. A estas alturas ya deberías de haberlo asumido.

- Tienes toda la razón, papá. Pero soy tan feliz a su lado…

- Crecer es aprender a despedirse, pequeña – le aseguró su padre. – Cuando nos vamos haciendo mayores y vamos madurando por el camino, quedan atrás algunos amigos, lugares, pensamientos… Otros nuevos llegan, pero algunos de ellos también se marchan del mismo modo, cada cual siguiendo su propio camino. Y con los años, no sólo nos separamos de las personas, sino que, si tenemos la suficiente salud y longevidad para vivirlo, comenzamos a perder a seres queridos, que la muerte se lleva como una circunstancia más de la vida, la última circunstancia de la vida. Lo lógico y normal es que primero nos marchemos mamá y yo, pero no olvides jamás que, como te he dicho, la muerte es una etapa más de la vida, cariño, y nos llega a todos por igual. Eres demasiado joven para verla con naturalidad, pero con los años, cuando sigas creciendo, comenzarás a aceptarla como parte de ti misma, y por supuesto de Harry. Espero que él esté junto a ti muchísimos años y que te siga haciendo tan dichosa, y que yo pueda verlo al menos dos o tres décadas más, pero no te aferres irracionalmente a él, ni a mí, ni siquiera a ti misma. En vez de eso, vive feliz el tiempo del que dispongas en este mundo y aleja de ti el miedo irracional a la pérdida tanto como puedas.

- ¿Tú lo has conseguido? – miró a su padre a la expectativa, llorosa.

- Cielo, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que sea fácil – Arthur acarició su pelo, sonriendo – Sigo esforzándome en ello, aunque debo decir que la vida me ha dado más experiencia que a ti en esta cuestión. Tanto los padres de tu madre como los míos, hace años que fallecieron, y puedo asegurarte que siempre es un trago igual de amargo, aunque con el tiempo aprendes a aceptarlo tal y como es. No se trata de resignación, sino de que esta vida es lo que es, y nada más. Pero no has venido hoy aquí para que yo te ponga triste con mis peroratas de abuelo. ¿Cómo está esa pequeña vida que crece dentro de ti y que tan contentos nos tiene a todos?

- Sé que es un varón, papá, y se lleva de maravilla con su padre.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el Sr. Weasley, totalmente sorprendido.

Ginny le relató muy emocionada el suceso del sanatorio, cuando Harry despertó por la llamada de su hijo.

- Sentí que es un varón y que va a tener una relación muy especial con Harry – afirmó ella, totalmente convencida.

- Eso es asombroso – tan sólo pudo decir el Sr. Weasley, anonadado.

- Lo es, papá, aunque estando relacionado con Harry, ya casi nada me lo parece. – Ginny sonrió y su padre le devolvió la sonrisa, comprensivo.

- Lo principal es que te cuides y que no te preocupes por nada. Disfruta de tu marido durante estas dos semanas, eso es lo único que debe importarte ahora. – aseguró Arthur - ¿Qué te parece si vamos en busca de los chicos para ver cómo les va el partido?

- Claro, papá, pero antes, ¿podrías abrazarme y darme un beso como cuando era pequeña? – le pidió ella, nostálgica.

- Eso es algo que siempre podré hacer, mi pequeña y dulce princesa – respondió su padre, emocionado, besándola en la mejilla y acunándola entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Ambos permanecieron en esa postura durante unos minutos, deseando que el tiempo no transcurriese.

&

Los equipos se habían articulado de la siguiente manera: un primer equipo, formado por Fred como guardián y bateador, Bill como buscador y Ron como cazador. Y un segundo equipo, constituido por George como guardián y bateador, Harry como buscador y Charlie como cazador. Arbitrando Percy el partido.

Cuando Ginny y su padre llegaron al terreno elegido como campo de juego, el equipo de Harry iba perdiendo por treinta puntos. Para ser tan sólo un entretenimiento en familia, ambos equipos peleaban como si se estuviesen disputando el Mundial.

Fred y George defendían sus respectivas porterías como leones, deteniendo la quaffle y golpeando las bludgers, dando la impresión de ser omnipresentes. En respuesta a un duro golpe efectuado por Fred, Charlie realizó la famosa maniobra "Sloth Grip Roll", quedando colgado de su escoba por debajo, agarrado a ella con manos y piernas, para evitar la bludger que se dirigía a él sin darle tiempo a poder evitarla. Ginny se agarró fuertemente a su padre, horrorizada, pero este rió, contagiado por el entusiasmo de sus hijos. Harry y Bill no se perdían ojo, aunque ambos ejecutaban la maniobra de seguir el perímetro del campo para ser el primero en detectar la snitch. Ron se había apoderado de la quaffle y se dirigía a toda velocidad a la portería de George, aunque este ya le estaba esperando con una postura fiera y defensiva. El lanzamiento de Ron estuvo a punto de ser parado por su hermano, pero la superioridad técnica del más joven debida a su carrera profesional hizo que el gemelo no pudiese detener un perfecto tiro de esquina, justo rozando el aro de la portería. El segundo equipo ya perdía por cuarenta puntos. De pronto, la snitch se hizo visible justo en medio del campo, siendo detectada inmediatamente por ambos buscadores, quienes emprendieron una carrera frenética por ser cada uno de ellos el primero en atraparla. Bill fue el más rápido en alcanzar el lugar donde se había encontrado, pero ya la díscola pelota alada se desplazaba velozmente en un errático recorrido por todo el campo. Harry enderezó su dirección y la persiguió de cerca, acosándola, casi rozándola por momentos. Inesperadamente, la snitch se dirigió hacia el suelo para rozar prácticamente la hierba, maniobra que imitó inmediatamente Harry, precipitándose hacia la dura tierra sin miramiento. Cuando parecía que ambos iban a estrellarse, el auror frenó en seco y modificó su dirección, quedando paralelo al suelo, a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de él. Se inclinó hacia su lado izquierdo y alargó la mano para atrapar la pequeña bola, pero no se dio cuenta de que en su trayectoria se interponía un montículo de tierra y el palo de su escoba se incrustó en él sin miramiento. Al detenerse bruscamente la velocidad de la escoba, Harry salió despedido de ella, dando una vuelta de campana y aterrizando en la hierba boca arriba. Siendo testigos del suceso, tanto sus cuñados como su esposa y su suegro se dirigieron hacia él inmediatamente, temiendo lo peor. El joven se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, todavía con su brazo izquierdo extendido y su puño cerrado. Charlie fue el primero en alcanzarle, ya que había tomado su misma dirección en busca de la snitch.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Responde! ¡Por Merlín! – le urgía su cuñado, aterrado.

Todos los demás los alcanzaron inmediatamente y rodearon al auror con semblantes pálidos como la cera.

- ¡Harry! ¡Mi vida! ¡Por favor! – le pidió Ginny, sosteniéndole la cabeza con cuidado para facilitarle la respiración.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, Harry abrió los ojos, todavía algo mareado, y alzando su brazo izquierdo hacia todos ellos, abrió la mano, mostrándoles la snitch con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.

Sus cuñados prorrumpieron en vítores y carcajadas, pero su esposa le estampó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla que le pilló totalmente por sorpresa, y lo abandonó, dirigiéndose a la casa sin dignarse a mirar atrás.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué galleta me ha dado! – dijo, atónito, acariciándose la piel dolorida de la cara.

Todos los jóvenes Weasley lo alzaron, manteándolo sin contemplaciones, coreando su nombre, y le proclamaron el héroe del día, tras lo cual se dirigieron hacia la casa, entre abrazos, risas o bromas. Su padre los siguió, distante, negando con la cabeza al pensar que, por muchos años que pasasen, nada cambiaría, lo que en el fondo le hacía feliz.

Al entrar en La Madriguera todos fueron directamente hacia la cocina en pos de una fresca cerveza. Allí se hallaban reunidas todas las mujeres de la familia a excepción de Molly, que se divertía jugando con sus nietos. Los hombres cogieron sus merecidos trofeos y tras ello se fueron a la sala de estar, a comentar las incidencias del partido y conversar sobre sus asuntos, pero Harry esperó a que se marchasen para poder hablar con su mujer con "relativa" tranquilidad.

- Gin… - comenzó, rozándole el brazo suavemente, a lo que ella se apartó de forma abrupta, negándole la mirada.

- Déjala, bruto. Ya nos ha contado lo que has hecho. Es para matarte. – lo apartó Hermione, interponiéndose entre ellos.

Todas las mujeres asintieron, haciendo piña con ambas cuñadas.

- Pero Herms, no ha sido para tanto. Un fallo de cálculo y nada más. – terció el moreno, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

- ¿Un fallo de cálculo el batacazo que te has dado? ¿Ahora a la irresponsabilidad se le llama fallo de cálculo?- bufó ella, irritada.

- Bueno, nadie es perfecto – se encogió de hombros. – Y hablando de perfectos, ¿se lo has contado ya a Ron? – la miró pícaramente.

- ¿Contarle el qué? – ella se hizo la tonta, fingiendo no haberle comprendido a pesar de haberlo hecho perfectamente.

- Vamos, cuñadita. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que en esta casa todos conocemos tu embarazo menos él.

- Eso no es algo que te incumba, Potter. – se ofendió ella, más porque él había dado en el clavo que por la frase en sí.

- ¿Cómo que no me incumbe? Tú eres mi mejor amiga y él mi mejor amigo. Además, tan sólo fue un simple beso…

Sin pensarlo, Hermione le estrelló la mano contra la cara, de lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió, pero ya su cuñado salía de la cocina, enfadado. Ella le siguió como un torbellino, seguida a su vez por las demás mujeres de la familia.

- ¡Harry, espera! ¡Por favor! – trató de detenerle cogiéndole por la manga de la camisa, pero él se deshizo de su agarrón fácilmente. Los demás les miraban sorprendidos, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡No, es culpa mía! ¡Por ser un capullo que se mete donde no le llaman! – gritó él - ¡Vamos, peguen a Harry! ¡Hoy es el día de las bofetadas a Harry! ¡Señoras, no se corten! ¡Es magnífico para el cutis y para el embarazo! – sus cuñados pasaron de observar la escena a mirar a Ron de reojo, quien no se enteraba de nada.

- Harry, por favor, perdóname – le suplicó ella, abatida. – Te lo pido de corazón. No debí haberlo hecho. – Casi le saltaban las lágrimas.

- Herms, lo siento. – él trató de calmarse, abatido - Tan sólo quise decir con mi horroroso vocabulario que, en el contexto en que sucedieron los hechos, ese beso no tuvo trascendencia. Incluso dudo si a Ron le pusieron algún brebaje que le atontó. Pero tienes razón, yo no soy quién para meterme en vuestras vidas. – trató de seguir caminando, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Sí lo eres, cabezota, y lo sabes. – lo abrazó suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla atacada.

El auror se despegó de ella sin decir palabra y, yendo hacia Ron, lo levantó de la silla y lo llevó frente a ella. El pelirrojo no opuso resistencia, mirándole sin comprender, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Eso guárdalo para él – puso a su marido frente a ella, con una sonrisa cansada, y salió de la casa para que terminase de calmarle el fresco aire de la mañana.

Hermione miró a Ron, sabiéndose observada por todos los ojos de la familia, allí reunidos. Emitió un leve suspiro y decidió zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

- Harry tiene razón, Ronald. He estado evitando este momento por mi orgullo herido, pero me he dado cuenta de que no mereces la mayor parte del rechazo al que te he sometido. Ya hablaremos con más tranquilidad sobre esto, pero quiero que sepas que… - miró a su familia buscando ánimos y todos asintieron con la cabeza, emocionados – que vas a ser padre de nuevo. Estoy embarazada.

Su marido, con los nervios a flor de piel, se olvidó incluso de respirar y cayó desmayado frente a ella cuan largo era. Sus hermanos lo recogieron, tras taparse la cara con las manos, y lo llevaron al sofá, mientras uno de ellos fue a la cocina a por agua para echársela en la cara, sin miramientos.

- Nenaza – le acusó Percy, ceñudo, mientras su esposa lo miraba con desaprobación.

- Es sólo que… - comenzó el pelirrojo – que esperaba que en cualquier momento ella quisiese separarse de mi lado definitivamente, y en vez de eso, sucede todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y eso no es para alegrarse? – le palmeó el hombro Bill, sonriendo.

- Por supuesto… - se levantó del sofá y fue al encuentro de Hermione, que permanecía parada en el mismo lugar donde él se había desmayado.

- Sabes que te quiero más que a mi propia vida – se atragantó él, mirándola a los ojos con sencillez.

- Lo sé… -susurró ella, acongojada, y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

- Esto es vomitivo – corearon al unísono Fred y George, quienes recibieron un capón de sus respectivas novias.

- ¡Celebremos! – gritó de pronto el Sr. Weasley, quien abrazó a su mujer, que había aparecido con los niños al escuchar los gritos de Harry y Hermione, lleno de gozo - ¡Que corra la comida y la bebida!

Todos aplaudieron, entusiasmados.

Ginny se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el exterior de la casa, en busca de Harry. Tras caminar unos pocos metros lo halló sentado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, con la espalda apoyada en su generoso tronco y los ojos cerrados. Sin preguntarle si lo deseaba o no, se sentó delante de él, entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda, y buscó sus fuertes manos, haciendo que la rodeasen. Apoyando su espalda y su cabeza en el pecho de él cerró los ojos y se relajó, aspirando su aroma con lentitud, para disfrutarlo.

- Lo siento – él rompió el silencio por fin, articulando tan sólo esas dos palabras.

- Yo también lo siento – respondió ella del mismo modo.

Permanecieron abrazados, totalmente ajenos al transcurrir del tiempo, hasta que unas infantiles voces los interrumpieron. Bonnie y Rufus corrían hacia ellos con el ímpetu de la niñez.

- ¡Tio! – gritó el niño, mientras ambos pequeños se sentaban encima de las piernas de sus tíos con descaro - ¡Cuéntanos cuando los tíos Hermione, Ron y tú fuisteis piezas de ajedrez mágico y jugasteis una partida a vida o muerte para poder pasar al siguiente cuarto, en busca de la piedra filosofal.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a los tíos Ron y Hermione? Ellos fueron los auténticos protagonistas. – le sonrió Harry, apartando a su sobrino y a su hija suavemente para que su esposa y él pudiesen adoptar una postura más acorde con la situación.

Ginny y él se sentaron uno al lado del otro e indicaron a los niños que se sentasen cada uno a un lado de ellos, lo cual los pequeños hicieron enseguida, abrazándolos con fuerza.

- Porque están demasiado cariñosos y no nos hacen caso– se quejó Bonnie – Todos lo están. No paran de darse abrazos y besos, riendo.

Sus padres cruzaron miradas de comprensión, encantados.

- Está bien, pequeños diablillos. Estad atentos, porque esta historia os pondrá los pelos de punta. Al llegar a la sala del ajedrez mágico, vuestros tíos y yo estábamos agotados después de haber superado varias pruebas, cada una de ellas puesta por un profesor diferente según su propio criterio. La más horripilante (esto jamás se lo digáis a Hagrid) fue enfrentarnos a Fluffy, su perro guardián…

Los niños no despegaban los ojos de Harry, escuchándole con la boca abierta, fascinados por la historia, mientras Ginny le escuchaba también, sonriendo al verle tan apasionado con sus recuerdos, mientras apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de él.

El resto del día transcurrió entre paz y felicidad para todos los miembros de la familia Weasley quienes, con gran reticencia, se separaron para regresar a sus respectivos hogares ya bien entrada la noche.


	13. Apasionada noche de amor

**Dedicatorias y comentarios:**

**Este capítulo va dedicado en su mayor parte a Jor**, por muchas razones. La primera, que la escenita tórrida entre Harry y Ginny la he escrito para ella, a quien le encanta torturarme sacando lo peor de mí, con lo mal que escribo estas cosas (**te quiero, cielo)**. Y porque en el artículo periodístico del que aparece una reseña, y que es totalmente inventado por mí, se nombre a Stephenie Meyer y su primer libro de la saga Crepúsculo, del mismo nombre. Fue ella quien me animó a que lo leyese y me he quedado pillada con él. No es tan bueno como los de Harry Potter, al menos para mí, pero me encanta. Por cierto, en diciembre se estrena la peli y los trailer no están nada mal. Lo dicho. Que lo disfrutes, corazón. Nos leemos pronto.

**También he querido homenajear a J. K. Rowling** haciendo aparecer una pequeña mención a una saga de libros adolescentes que están triunfando en el universo de Harry: Henry Foster, el más intrépido aventurero adolescente. Imaginad en quién he pensado para crear este nombre y la mención de los libros. ¡Jajaja! Rowling es la mejor, sí señor. Y me hacía gracia crear una clara alusión al universo de Harry Potter dentro de este mismo. Es un guiño que me apetecía. Sí, esta vez se me ha ido la olla bastante.

**También quiero saludar especialmente a Joanne**, que había permanecido un tiempo apartada de todo esto por motivos personales y a quien tantísimo he echado de menos. Espero que todo se haya solucionado ya, corazón, y que puedas retomar tus escritos que tanto nos hacen felices a todos tus fans. **Un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso.**

**Y mando un abrazo muy fuerte a Francesca, a Celina, a ****dark.angel.o.2615****, a sazv, a ****Jacqui.HP87**** , a ****Joslin Weasley**  
**y a ****F. Expelliarmus**, que me suelen dejar reviews de vez en cuando y que al leerlos tanto me hacen feliz porque agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios.

Y a todo el mundo os agradezco que sigáis aquí y os ruego que me dejéis comentarios, expresando vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas, pero constructivas. Y con esto me refiero a que no me sirve que me digáis "esto es una mierda". Está claro que cada cual tiene su propia opinión, pero me será util si además de decir "esto es una mierda" me decís por qué y cómo mejorarlo. No me ha pasado todavía, pero lo pido así por si el caso se da hoy mismo, que no las tengo todas conmigo, jeje.

**Abrazos a discreción para todos y nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Ginevre.  
**

_**Capítulo 13: Apasionada noche de amor.**_

Noche del domingo, 12 de junio de 2.005

Ginny se hallaba enfrascada en la tarea de desenredar su largo y sedoso pelo pelirrojo con un delicado cepillo, sentada frente al tocador de la habitación de matrimonio. Mientras tiraba suave pero firmemente del cabello, su mente se abstraía en repasar las últimas semanas que habían transcurrido y que tantas emociones le habían hecho vivir, tanto buenas como malas. Recordó sin pretenderlo el momento en que se enteró de que Harry había alquilado un pequeño piso de soltero, después de abandonar la casa por el trato de odio y desprecio que ella le había dado un día antes. La había abrumado un brutal ataque de celos que en aquel momento no estuvo dispuesta a reconocer, pero la simple idea de que su marido pasase las noches solo en un discreto y coqueto piso, despechado por los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos, la enloqueció sin remisión. Ella confiaba totalmente en la fidelidad de él, pero era su propio sentimiento de culpabilidad el que, desde el fondo de su corazón, la alertaba de que quizá el joven decidiese "consolarse" en brazos de otra mujer que supiese tratarle como él merecía. La escena que ella le montó en casa de sus padres al escuchar la noticia, había sido totalmente irracional y exagerada, pero la respuesta de Harry, dándole aquel maravilloso y apasionado beso, la sumió en el más amargo de los deleites, demostrándole que la amaba incondicionalmente pero separándose de ella para volver a abandonarla. Aquel beso había supuesto el principio de su propia capitulación, dándose cuenta de que no podía negar por más tiempo que, a pesar de lo sucedido, o más bien, de lo que ella se empeñaba en aceptar como suceso culpando a Harry, sería únicamente en sus brazos donde hallaría la felicidad que tanto ansiaba.

Al revivir aquellos celos se sintió invadida por una creciente irritación, que sin darse cuenta trasladó al cepillo en forma de tirones menos respetuosos con su cabello.

- Te seguiré adorando aunque te conviertas en la mujer más calva de este mundo – escuchó a su espalda, sorprendida por no haber oído a Harry entrar en la habitación – pero no sé si tu cabello estará muy de acuerdo con la tortura a la que lo estás sometiendo –terminó él, observándola con una sonrisa.

Ginny se giró hacia el joven, apunto de darle una ácida respuesta, cuando sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Su marido se había vestido con un pijama negro de satén, muy elegante. Llevaba desabrochados los botones de la camisa, ella supo que de forma premeditada, lo que provocó que un ardiente deseo abrasara todo el cuerpo de ella, recorriéndolo con una oleada de anhelo incontenible cada vez que sus ojos se detenían en los atractivos y bien formados músculos de su pecho y de su vientre. Harry, al darse cuenta del efecto de devastadora pasión que estaba causando en la pelirroja, siguió mirándola con una media sonrisa, vanidosa pero también irresistible.

- Nunca te había visto con ese pijama… - acertó a decir ella, por fin, sonrojándose al pensar en el deseo que la tenía atrapada.

- Lo compré al renovar todo mi vestuario, cuando me marché – él seguía sonriendo, ahora inocentemente.

- No sería para disfrutarlo conmigo – le acusó ella, sintiendo de nuevo que los oscuros celos pugnaban por tomar las riendas de la conversación.

- Acabo de estrenarlo, princesa. Quizá fue mi subconsciente el que deseó comprarlo con la esperanza y el anhelo de que volvieras a mis brazos – le susurró seductoramente, acercándose a ella como un felino al acecho y besándola con apasionada ternura.

Ella no pudo contener un gemido exaltado, que provocó en su marido el ardiente deseo de poseerla en aquel mismo instante, vengando todos los días, horas, minutos y segundos que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la hizo su mujer.

- Ámame, Harry – suplicó Ginny a través de su entrecortada respiración, aumentando exponencialmente el deseo que él sentía por su cuerpo, por todo su ser.

- Eso es lo que hago todos los días de mi vida – se resistió él a sus más salvajes instintos, acariciando el cuello de ella sutilmente con sus ardorosos labios y sumiéndola en una espiral desenfrenada de avidez por adueñarse de nuevo de aquel escultural cuerpo con el que soñaba cada noche en sus momentos más íntimos.

- Sabes lo que quiero – ronroneó la sensual pelirroja – y lo quiero ahora – casi rugió como una leona en celo, deslizando suave y lentamente sus uñas por el pecho de él, para adueñarse de la situación.

Harry la pegó a su cuerpo con firmeza, quedando los labios de ambos a milímetros de distancia, pero evitando sus besos. La miró a los ojos con gesto dominador, traspasándola con el delirante color verde de sus hipnotizadores iris.

- Lo sé… - le aseguró, levantándola de pronto con sus fuertes brazos y llevándola hasta la cama, para depositarla tiernamente en ella, y, acariciándole el rostro con su estremecedora mano, la forzó a que se girase boca abajo, de espaldas a su cuerpo.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, Ginny se halló desposeída del ligero camisón blanco que la había cubierto segundos antes, y se maravilló de la destreza de su amado para hacerla sentir desinhibida y segura en una mezcla equilibrada y perfecta. Comenzó a sentir cómo las expertas manos de Harry recorrían su espalda explorando con deliciosa delicadeza cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Cada caricia de su marido provocaba un leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo, más y más descontrolado por el frenesí de su infinito deseo de poseerlo. Sin previo aviso, Harry se acomodó encima del culo de ella, acercándose a su espalda de nuevo para acariciarla, esta vez llevándola al cielo con el suave roce de sus labios. Ella notaba el cadencioso movimiento del cuerpo de él, enloquecida por el firme roce de su miembro contra sus propias nalgas. Gimió una y otra vez sin querer contenerse y comenzó a moverse sinuosamente, a sabiendas de que sus provocativos roces también lo enloquecían a él mucho más a cada segundo que pasaba.

En un desesperado intento por no llegar demasiado lejos tan pronto, Harry se separó de ella tumbándose a su lado, y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja izquierda, sincronizando los dulces bocados con ligeras caricias en la base de su espalda, consiguiendo que ambas zonas de su cuerpo se uniesen y acompasasen al recibir hondas descargas de adrenalina que la atravesaban de parte a parte. Ella ya no pudo resistir más tan dulce tortura y se giró hacia él, arrebatándole la camisa sin contemplaciones y apoderándose de su torso desnudo con ambas manos, para empujarle seguidamente y dejarlo boca arriba, jadeando por la arrebatadora pasión de sus besos, que comenzaron a cercar todo su cuerpo, acorralándolo en una dulce prisión de la que jamás desearía escapar. Pero él desechó la sumisión y no se limitó a recibir sus enloquecedoras caricias, sino que hizo suyos ambos pezones de los desnudos pechos de su mujer, acariciándolos con tal destreza que un millar de sensaciones placenteras estallaron a la vez en su cuerpo, acelerando instantáneamente su respiración.

- ¡Eres mío! ¡Sólo mío! – le gritó, tirando salvajemente de sus pantalones hasta conseguir deshacerse de ellos y lanzarlos lejos de forma impetuosa, consiguiendo del mismo modo quitar de en medio también sus bóxer.

- Soy tuyo, siempre he sido tuyo y siempre lo seré – le juró él, mientras se revolvía hacia ella atrapando sus sensuales bragas entre sus fuertes manos y destrozándolas de un desbocado tirón. - ¡Y tú me perteneces, mi diosa! ¡Serás mía por toda la eternidad!

Ambos comenzaron una salvaje danza de caricias y de besos, fusionando sus cuerpos a través de innumerables y febriles roces que encendían la pasión de ambos hasta límites insospechados. Él acarició una y otra vez el sexo de ella con soberbia maestría, casi haciéndola desfallecer, a lo que ella se vengó ampliamente al desbordar con sus besos cada terminación nerviosa del miembro de él. Inusitadamente, Harry dio un fuerte tirón de Ginny atrayéndola hacia su boca. Bebió de sus labios con una sed insaciable para ambos, mientras repasaba los dientes perfectos de ella con su traviesa lengua. Ella mordisqueó los suyos apasionadamente, apropiándose de ellos de forma posesiva.

Finalmente, la pelirroja dio un fuerte tirón del cuerpo de su amante indicándole sin palabras, ordenándole y suplicándole en una loca amalgama de sensaciones, que se situase sobre ella y ambos se poseyesen entregándose sus cuerpos en un extasiado frenesí. Él se rindió a los deseos de su diosa, que eran los suyos propios, y dio rienda suelta a sus más fieros instintos. La colocó sobre la cama, boca arriba, de forma impetuosa pero increíblemente suave, adueñándose de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con infinita devoción.

- Te amo – le susurró con voz de intensa emoción, comenzando a penetrarla con un ritmo cadencioso que se iba acelerando y acompasando con los propios movimientos de ella sin dificultad alguna, como si el cuerpo de su mujer formase parte de su propio ser.

- Te amo – fue correspondido del mismo modo, mientras sentía que unas pequeñas pero decididas manos apretaban con fuerza sus nalgas, atrayéndolas hacia sí con urgente desenfreno.

Ginny recibía con desbordante excitación los envites de Harry, yendo a su encuentro, como el ensordecedor trueno ensalza la fuerza del rayo magnificándolo con su poder, y lo hacía sentir omnipotente, invencible e irreemplazable. Y él le daba cada vez más crecidas muestras de su glorioso dominio llevándola al paraíso y desesperándola por permanecer en él. Ambos aumentaron simultáneamente la velocidad de sus encuentros interpretando con una sola mente el idioma de sus miradas, caricias y jadeos, y entrelazaron fuertemente ambas manos haciendo entrar en comunión sus almas. El orgasmo les azotó con un violento y convulso placer que lucharon por retener en cada parte de su ser, permaneciendo pegados el uno al otro resistiéndose a deshacer físicamente la unión que, de forma inquebrantable, habían establecido sus almas la primera vez que hicieron el amor y que jamás se rompería.

Pasados unos minutos ambos se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, incapaces de describir la grandeza de su amor. Harry se separó de su esposa con cuidado y se relajó a su lado, sin dejar de admirarla mientras acariciaba su cara de forma cariñosa.

- ¿Sabes que te adoro, mi dulce princesa? – dijo él, como categórica afirmación a pesar de haber sonado a pregunta.

- Soy yo quien te adora, amor mío – respondió ella, acomodándose en su pecho tiernamente y suspirando de satisfacción al verse invadida por el característico olor de él que tanto la subyugaba.

- No puedes imaginar cuánto deseaba esto – Harry la rodeó con su brazo derecho, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo sin brusquedad.

- Oh, te aseguro que sí puedo hacerlo. Lo has deseado tanto como yo. De hecho, el primer día desde nuestra separación, cuando me besaste en casa de mis padres, ya te necesitaba de este modo.

- Y yo pensando que no querías verme más… - se sorprendió él, sonriente.

- ¿Qué no quería verte? Desde que te marchaste, todas las noches soñaba contigo, día tras día. Al principio me enfadaba el hecho de echarte tantísimo de menos y que mi propia mente traicionara la decisión que había tomado, pero los últimos días antes de que nos reconciliásemos era yo quien buscaba esos sueños con desesperación. Además, me pusiste sumamente difícil el no echarme encima de ti cada vez que te veía, vistiéndote de ese modo tan elegante y luciendo ese corte de pelo tan moderno y favorecedor, y esa barba que me enloquecía de deseo. – ronroneó ella, acariciando el pecho de él de forma casual. – Los celos me abrasaban por dentro pensando que me mostrabas una y otra vez todo lo que me estaba perdiendo y que quizá otra fuese a aprovechar.

- ¿Pensaste seriamente que engañarte con otra mujer formaba parte de mis planes de futuro? – él la miró, con mezcla de sorpresa y ofensa.

- Realmente no, mi vida. Mi corazón siempre me aseguró que eso jamás sucedería, pero el sentimiento de pérdida y la culpabilidad cruzaban en mi camino pensamientos irracionales a los que en determinados momentos presté demasiados oídos.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo también tuve que dominar pensamientos peligrosos – le aseguró él, seriamente.

Ginny se incorporó hasta quedar apoyada en su brazo izquierdo y miró a su marido con temor. Al darse cuenta de los movimientos de ella, Harry también se incorporó, desconcertado, observándola fijamente tratando de averiguar el porqué de tan repentina y extraña reacción. De pronto el entendimiento iluminó su mente y regaló a su bella esposa una amplia sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No se trata de lo que piensas, amor. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza traicionar tu amor, te lo juro por mi vida. Me refería a que en los peores momentos, como te dije el otro día cuando hablamos sobre el tema, pensé en la absurda idea de que terminásemos nuestro matrimonio. Cuando el sufrimiento se mezcla con la ira, ciertos pensamientos pueden parecer deseos reales, y es peligroso no darse cuenta de que la verdad es totalmente diferente y que ellos tan sólo son una loca tentación provocada por la necesidad de acabar con el sufrimiento.

- Cada vez que escucho de tus labios que te planteaste el abandonarme definitivamente, me siento desfallecer. El día que viniste a casa para protegerla con todo tipo de conjuros contra los posibles agresores, mis peores miedos se adueñaron de mí porque sentí que tu amor se empezaba a debilitar.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Él abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente - ¿Por qué pensaste semejante tontería?

- Porque te comportaste de forma correcta pero manteniendo las distancias. Tu seriedad y frialdad me resultaron alarmantes. – le explicó ella, recordando amargamente aquel atardecer.

- Cielo, lo que sucedió aquella tarde es que me sentía agotado. Hace tiempo que yo veía venir que mi salud estaba comenzando a resentirse, y no puede tener descanso porque se me echaron encima diversos problemas cuya solución yo no podía ni quería posponer. Ese día fue bastante duro y al acercarse la noche me iba sintiendo cada vez más indispuesto. No sé ni cómo conseguí llegar al piso sin desmayarme por el camino. Esa es la única verdad.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – La cara de Ginny era el espejo del puro terror - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Yo habría insistido para que te quedases en casa a pasar la noche! ¡Y te habría obligado a ir a San Mungo al día siguiente! ¡No habrías llegado donde llegaste con tu enfermedad!

- Mi orgullo me lo impidió, Gin. Yo no sabía con seguridad si tú desearías volver conmigo algún día y no quería mostrarme débil ante ti. Pero no hablemos ahora de eso – desechó el tema con un ademán – Tenemos que hablar sobre este asunto, pero no ahora. Déjame disfrutar de este momento tan maravilloso.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar sobre ello, Harry? – insistió, sintiendo que los temores acerca de su salud volvían a golpearla con más fuerza.

- Ahora no te preocupes, mi vida. Además, estoy perfectamente. ¿No lo ves? – Respondió, tratando de hacerle olvidar el asunto por el momento - ¿No te lo he demostrado ampliamente hace un rato? – le hizo cosquillas, con picardía.

- ¡Harry! ¡Sabes que no puedo soportar las cosquillas! – se revolvió bruscamente, lo que consiguió que un amago de vértigo la inmovilizara y acrecentara la palidez de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Qué tienes? – él la rodeó con sus brazos, alarmado.

- Me vuelven las ganas de vomitar – trató de articular ella, mareada.

Harry se levantó inmediatamente, alcanzó el camisón de Ginny que se hallaba abandonado en una esquina de la cama y se lo colocó con mimo, alzándola después cual una pluma y llevándola con cuidado al cuarto de aseo privado que habían instalado en su propia habitación. La depositó suavemente en el suelo y, aunque se apartó de ella para dejarle libertad de movimientos y no agobiarla, no se alejó de su lado ni por un segundo, observándola con atención presto a darle su ayuda si la situación lo requería. Ella se recostó en la pared al lado del water y por unos minutos que a ambos les parecieron horas permaneció totalmente inmóvil, a la espera de que el problema se resolviese con vómitos o mejoría de su estado. Finalmente se dio el segundo caso y al tratar de volver caminando a la cama, el joven volvió a elevarla cuidadosamente sobre sus brazos y la llevó hasta ella, acostándola y observándola de nuevo, mostrando culpabilidad.

- No debí permitir que hiciésemos el amor esta noche. Soy un animal. Smith te recomienda reposo absoluto y a mí tan sólo se me ocurre portarme como un salvaje como respuesta. Esto no volverá a suceder.

- Como oses privarme del infinito placer de hacer el amor contigo te juro que te mato. Y no tomes a broma mi amenaza – le advirtió ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero mostrando verdadera ferocidad.

Harry no pudo evitar prorrumpir en carcajadas, divertido por la ocurrencia de su esposa. Continuaba sintiendo preocupación por ella, pero el ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Vivo para complacerte, damisela. Así que si eso es lo que deseas, lo tendrás. Pero te pido a cambio que seas sincera conmigo y no ocultes tus malestares frente a mí para no preocuparme. – Besó sus párpados cerrados – ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí, cariño. No te preocupes. – afirmó.

- Me alegro. Voy a ducharme, mi amor. Vuelvo enseguida. – le aseguró, yendo hacia el aseo sin dejar de mirarla de reojo para cerciorarse de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

&

Hermione se hallaba en la sala de estar de su amplio y acogedor piso, ojeando una revista muggle que había visto por casualidad el viernes anterior al pasar por un quiosco, de camino a San Mungo, para acompañar a Harry y Ginny de nuevo a su casa después de haber recibido este último el alta médica. Le había atraído porque la portada rezaba:

"Jamás los vampiros fueron tan humanos y los humanos desearon ser tan vampiros". Después de comprarla la había relegado al olvido, pero aquella noche, al reencontrarla abandonada en un sofá, volvieron a llamar su atención aquellas intrigantes palabras y la abrió, dirigiéndose directamente a las páginas que describían el título de portada. "El próximo lanzamiento del primer libro de Stephenie Meyer, en el mes de octubre de este mismo año, mantiene en vilo a miles de adolescentes, que anhelan tener entre sus manos lo que promete ser el mayor best seller juvenil desde el inesperado boom producido por la saga de novelas sobre el más arrojado de los aventureros adolescentes, Henry Foster, que comenzó con el tan aclamado e inmensamente vendido "Henry Foster y la roca abismal" y que ya lleva varios títulos publicados igualmente exitosos. En este caso, el éxito que precede a la primera novela de la citada escritora, a varios meses de su publicación, se debe a las más que positivas y unánimes críticas que los más reputados expertos literarios han expresado sobre ella, al serles enviado un ejemplar de la misma por la editorial que tiene los derechos de su publicación, para que emitiesen sus más sinceras críticas. Hablamos de la tan aclamada "Crepúsculo", una novela que promete ser la primera de varias más, que se publicarán dependiendo del éxito real que esta misma obtenga. Según lo que se ha podido filtrar sobre su argumento, trata sobre el apasionado, arriesgado e incondicional amor entre un joven y caballeroso vampiro y una adolescente tan patosa como bella. En una entrevista concedida recientemente por su autora, nos reveló que, aunque el amor es el epicentro de su argumento, cobra gran trascendencia el hecho de producirse entre dos razas distintas y tan incompatibles la una con la otra. Dentro de unos meses comprobaremos si dicha novela resulta estar a la altura de la fama que la precede".

El artículo terminaba con una breve biografía de la autora y mostraba una pequeña foto suya. Hermione rió para sí, asombrándose de la osadía que mostraban los muggles en algunas ocasiones, creando historias sobre temas de los que tan sólo conocían distorsionadas leyendas escuchadas a través de descuidados magos a los que más les habría valido mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Qué sabían los muggles realmente sobre los vampiros? Pensó en asegurarse de no comprar dicho libro ni en un ataque de locura, pero después decidió que quizá debería darle una oportunidad, más que nada para satisfacer su insaciable curiosidad. Podía resultar interesante después de todo.

Nada más terminar de leer dicho artículo entró Ron en el cuarto y se acomodó en uno de los confortables sillones que lo ocupaban. Masajeó concienzudamente sus párpados para relajarse, abandonándose después a un largo suspiro que eliminó la tensión acumulada.

- Por fin se ha dormido la pequeña chantajista – afirmó para su mujer, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con una sonrisa – Cuando se pone en este plan me vuelve loco. Sabe perfectamente que me tiene atrapado con su carita de pena y su llanto casi fingido y me ha tenido aguantando sus lloros durante más de una hora por el simple hecho de que hoy no deseaba quedarse sola en su cuarto. Sabía que en cuanto se callase yo me marcharía y no ha parado de encadenar una rabieta tras otra hasta que ha caído rendida de agotamiento. Si no se hubiese dormido me habría tenido toda la noche a su lado, la muy sinvergüenza. ¿Tan calzonazos parezco, que me toma el pelo hasta mi propia hija? – sonrió de nuevo, sin sentirse ofendido realmente por la situación.

- No pareces un calzonazos. Simplemente eres demasiado bueno y Rose lo sabe perfectamente. Habría acabado durmiendo esta noche en nuestra cama si no se hubiese agotado antes. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. – le devolvió la sonrisa tiernamente.

- ¿Demasiado bueno? – se lamentó él, con amargura – Si lo fuese no habría caído en una trampa tan burda como la que me preparó la arpía esa, consiguiendo hacer daño a la persona que más amo en este mundo. Tú me habrás perdonado, pero para mí lo que sucedió se ha convertido en una espina que llevo clavada en el corazón.

- Reconozco que algunas noches sigo teniendo pesadillas donde os veo a ti y a ella desnudos practicando un sexo desenfrenado – respondió su esposa con voz quebrada por el dolor de dicho recuerdo.

- ¡Merlín! ¡No me digas nada! Harry me mostró ambos recuerdos en el pensadero, después de haberlos visto vosotros. Cuando me vi con la asquerosa esa haciendo cosas que ni siquiera había sido consciente de que existían, se me revolvieron los hígados y no vomité todavía no entiendo cómo. Era consciente de que estaba viendo mi cuerpo, pero no me reconocí en aquél acto más propio de animales que de humanos. Consiguieron recrear mi físico pero no mi mente. La tipa esa no tiene ni puñetera idea de cómo soy ni de lo que siento por dentro. – sentía furia contenida. – Eso debió darme una pista cuando creí en un principio que ese era mi recuerdo real, pero sentía tanto miedo por tu reacción que se pasó por alto totalmente.

- ¿Y qué sientes? – quiso saber ella, con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? Tú siempre eres capaz de leer en mi cabeza. Me conoces mejor que yo mismo. – le aseguró, sorprendido.

- Hoy sí que es necesario que me lo digas, amor. Necesito escucharlo de tus propios labios.

- Oh, - comprendió él, manteniéndose en silencio durante unos segundos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que explicaran con mayor exactitud sus propios sentimientos – Desde que te conocí, siento que mi mundo gira a tu alrededor. No estoy completo sin ti y el sexo no existe para mí si no es contigo, porque sexo y amor son indivisibles a mi sencillo entender. Tan sólo he deseado besar a una persona, poseer a una persona, entregarme a una única persona, y esa persona eres tú. Eres la única mujer que me hace perder la cabeza, que da sentido a cada palabra que digo, a cada movimiento que hago. Tú me complementas y por ello mismo me defines. Y la única vida feliz que soy capaz de imaginar en mi propio mundo es aquella que pueda compartir contigo. – enmudeció de pronto, incapaz de continuar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- Ronald…

- Cuando nos conocimos tú, Harry y yo y nos hicimos amigos, siempre pensé que Harry y tú formabais la pareja perfecta. Ambos idealistas, apasionados, inteligentes… Cobrabais protagonismo inmediatamente allá por donde pasabais. En cambio yo era todo lo contrario: torpón, simple y prácticamente invisible para todos e incluso a veces el hazmerreír de los compañeros. Teníais una complicidad especial que yo jamás creí compartir a la misma altura. Al principio no me importaba porque ambos erais mis mejores amigos, pero con el paso de los años comencé a sentir unos irracionales celos por Harry que me estaban convirtiendo en un amargado. Por eso hubo un tiempo en que tú y yo no hacíamos más que discutir, porque yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que fueses feliz junto a él si eso es lo que deseabas, pero no me sentía capaz de llevar una vida normal teniéndolo que soportar.

- Pero Ron…

- Por favor, déjame continuar. – alzó una mano, temiendo que si era interrumpido en aquel momento jamás sería capaz de hacerle saber todo lo que sentía - Estuve a punto de poner fin a mi amistad con vosotros por el bien de todos, pero de pronto me encontré con que Harry estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi hermana, de mi pequeña hermana y no de ti como yo había estado convencido desde hace tantos años. Y además tú sentías por mí lo que se suponía que deberías haber estado sintiendo por él. Todo mi mundo quedó patas arriba en muy poco tiempo. Me sentí desconcertado y maravillado a la vez y al pensar en todo ello me juré a mí mismo que jamás desperdiciaría la oportunidad que la vida me estaba ofreciendo de forma tan generosa. Desde que supe que me amabas, me prometí que dedicaría mi vida a hacerte feliz y que jamás faltaría a esa promesa, y pedí a los más altos poderes divinos, si es que existen, que me arrebatasen la vida si algún día mi sencilla existencia te hacia sufrir. Desde entonces sé que no he sido perfecto ni mucho menos, que meto la pata constantemente y que soy tan despistado que no haría nada bueno si tu apoyo, pero te aseguro que cada minuto de mi vida lo sigo dedicando a intentar hacerte feliz y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que me muera, mientras tú lo desees. Jamás he pretendido hacerte el más mínimo daño y no lo he conseguido. Pero soy humano y no he sabido hacer las cosas mejor. Si aquella noche pudiese regresar, me quedaría en casa a tu lado, que es el único lugar donde siempre deseo estar. Pero me es imposible hacerlo. Por eso decidí aceptar con resignación cualquier castigo que me dieses, ya fuera tu desprecio o tu abandono, porque lo único importante para mí eres tú.

- Debí haber dado el asunto por terminado cuando Harry nos mostró la verdad en el pensadero – se arrepintió, secándose con fuerza una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla derecha – pero mi soberbia no me dejó. Por favor, perdóname.

- ¿Tú me estás pidiendo perdón a mí? – Se asombró él, incrédulo – Yo no quise traicionarte, pero lo hice. Aquí el único que debe pedir perdón soy yo.

- Tú no me traicionaste – le aseguró la castaña, yendo hacia él y sentándose en sus rodillas mientras lo abrazaba con amor – Y total, como dijo Harry, fue un simple beso – sonrió al decir esto.

- Ve y díselo a él, con la tremenda bofetada que le diste por asegurarlo – rió, recordando la escena donde su amigo le reprochaba el golpe, dolido.

- Ron, no me recuerdes eso – se sonrojó, avergonzada – Pero él tenía razón. Tú no has hecho nada malo y no debes continuar preocupándote por ello. Simplemente ignóralo.

- Entonces… ¿Realmente sientes que me has perdonado? – preguntó el pelirrojo, todavía con temor, acariciándole el pelo mientras disfrutaba de su contacto.

- Sí, te he perdonado. Y no quiero saber nada más del asunto. Y por cierto, jamás he sentido nada por Harry ni tampoco él ha sentido nada por mí. Nuestro cariño es bien diferente, ya lo sabes. Aunque siempre estará ahí.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Hace mucho que lo sé, amor mío. ¿Crees que él y yo seríamos tan buenos amigos si no lo supiese? – bromeó, alegremente.

- Ronald Weasley: eres totalmente incorregible. – le regañó dulcemente, apretándose junto a su cuerpo, llena de felicidad – Pero te quiero exactamente así. No cambies nunca.

- Eso es lo más bonito que me has podido decir, amor mío, aparte de que me amas, claro está, y de la noticia de la nueva vida que ambos hemos creado con tanto amor. ¿Desde cuándo estás embarazada, cariño?

- El doctor me ha dicho que desde hace un mes, pero yo no lo sospeché hasta hace bien poco, cuando comenzaron los vómitos y el malestar.

- ¿Y no me dijiste nada de que no te encontrabas bien? – le reprochó, preocupado - ¿Qué habría sucedido si en vez de un embarazo se hubiese tratado de una enfermedad? ¡Tendrías que haberme avisado para poder ayudarte más en el cuidado de Rose y en las tareas de la casa! ¡Y para que te acompañase al sanador!

- Ron, cariño. No te preocupes innecesariamente. Yo no me he sentido tan mal. Tan sólo se trata de pequeños mareos y mucho cansancio, nada más.

- Y lo dice sin darle la más mínima importancia… - él seguía resentido.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo tome, cielo? Al menos los tres primeros meses van a ser así, no puedo perder los nervios por eso. Es totalmente natural. – trató de hacerle entender, con paciencia.

- Sigo pensando que debiste habérmelo dicho en cuanto comenzaron los síntomas. – se empeñó, cabezota.

- Tienes razón, - se rindió ella finalmente – pero ya sabes que yo seguía dolida por lo que pasó.

- Y… ¿Qué sentiste al recibir la noticia de que ibas a tener un hijo mío de nuevo? – quiso saber, temeroso de la respuesta.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Weasley? – le gritó, totalmente ofendida.

- No te enfades. Es sólo que… después de cómo te traté… de cómo te sentías por el dolor que yo te había causado…Quizá no…

- En el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que nuestra distancia no tenía sentido, Ron. ¡No puedes imaginar la alegría que me embargó cuando Smith me dijo que íbamos a ser padres de nuevo! ¡Casi salté de alegría delante de él! – se emocionó, recordando el momento.

- Me habría encantado estar allí – se emocionó también el pelirrojo, con alegría.

- Que estés a mi lado es lo único que importa, mi vida. – Ella le besó el rostro – Lo único que realmente importa en esta vida.

Ron la besó con mezcla de orgullo, ternura e infinito amor, a lo que ella respondió con pasión y entrega. Después, ella se acomodó en su pecho, ronroneando de placer.

- ¿Y qué deseas que sea, niño o niña? – quiso saber ella.

- Niña, por supuesto.

- ¿Niña? – La castaña quedó estupefacta - ¡Pero si siempre te estás quejando de que vives dominado por las mujeres!

- Pero en el fondo me encanta. Vosotras sois más inteligentes, intuitivas, cabales y guapas que nosotros. – le aseguró, acariciando su pelo con mimo.

- Nunca me habías dicho que piensas de este modo…

- Ya sabes que soy torpe con las palabras, Herms. Además, ¿dónde queda la superioridad masculina si voy diciendo por ahí semejantes cosas? – sonrió con fingida ofensa.- Por cierto, quiero que mañana, en cuanto llegues al Ministerio, des la noticia de tu nuevo embarazo al compañerete ese que siempre va detrás de ti, tirándote los tejos. – frunció el ceño, seriamente.

- ¿Continúan los celos a estas alturas, Sr. Weasley? – le acusó, divertida.

- No son celos. Es… precaución. – Respondió, un poco ofendido por el poco caso que le hacía su mujer en aquel asunto y por la sensación de estupidez que le embargaba en el fondo.

- Lo haré por ti, tontito. – le apretó la nariz, jugueteando con ella, a lo que él la abrazó con más fuerza, satisfecho por sus palabras. – De todos modos iba a hacerlo.

&

Draco descansaba tumbado en el sofá de su casa, tratando de soportar un intenso dolor de cabeza que se había empeñado en torturarlo durante toda la tarde. Ninguna de las pociones indicadas para paliar dicha dolencia habían surtido efecto alguno y el joven intentaba aguantar la situación como mejor podía. Llevaba puesto tan sólo un pantalón de pijama, pues era la única ropa cómoda que en aquellos momentos podía soportar. Permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, con la esperanza de que la oscuridad relegara a las tinieblas el fuerte sufrimiento, consiguiéndolo vagamente.

Sonó el timbre, lo que acrecentó los pinchazos de sus sienes, y se maldijo en silencio, tentado por un momento de ignorar al inoportuno intruso que llegaba en tan mala ocasión. Además, él nunca tenía visitas. Pero algo en lo más hondo de su corazón le instó a que abriera la puerta y finalmente se dirigió hacia ella, desganado, y abrió sin mucha convicción, dispuesto a despachar rápidamente a quien fuese que se había empeñado en molestarle. Al hacerlo, su tez, pálida hasta el momento, se tiño de un intenso rubor desconocido en él, y las palabras se agolparon en su mente, consiguiendo tan sólo trabarse entre ellas, dificultándose unas a otras la llegada hasta su garganta. Por un instante, un intenso silencio se adueñó de la situación, prendido él de los ojos de la persona que esperaba en el portal, temerosa de que en cualquier momento la puerta se cerrase de nuevo para ella.

- Hola, Draco – la voz de Nadia sonó por fin, demasiado aflautada por los incontrolables nervios que la dominaban, a pesar de la intensa negativa de ella a reconocerlo para sí misma.

- Ho-hola, Nadia. Pa-pasa. No te quedes ahí. – le franqueó la entrada al fin, con un torpe ademán.

- Vengo a… - la rubia enmudeció de pronto, dándose cuenta de que al hombre le sucedía algo. – Draco, ¿estás bien? – casi gritó, asustada.

- Sí. Tan sólo es una persistente migraña, nada más. No te preocupes.

Dicho esto, la condujo hacia la sala de invitados y se encaminó hacia su habitación, desapareciendo tras ella y regresando minutos después pertrechado con la chaqueta del pijama. Ella sintió una oleada de terror que la confundió y preocupó por igual, y una irreflexiva pregunta apareció en sus labios, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Hacer el qué? – se sorprendió el hombre, confundido.

- Te has puesto… la chaqueta del pijama porque yo estoy aquí – volvieron a brotar las palabras de sus labios, sin saber si realmente deseaba pronunciarlas.

- ¿No debería hacerlo? – la miró con dureza, esperando una sincera respuesta.

- Yo… no lo sé. – se trabó ella, casi desplomándose en el sillón que tenía más a mano, temiendo que las piernas le fallaran.

- ¿Para qué has venido? – la interrogó, esta vez tratando de dulcificar sus palabras, sin demasiado éxito.

- Eso no importa ahora – ella se armó de valor y sacó todo el genio que la caracterizaba, mirándolo con decisión – No te encuentras bien y yo voy a solucionar eso. Voy a prepararte una cena ligera y varias pociones que aliviarán inmediatamente tu dolor.

- ¿Eso crees? – la increpó él, secamente, sorprendiéndose por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que había expresado sus más hondos pensamientos en voz alta, pero con la esperanza de que ella los achacase a su migraña – No me han servido de nada las pociones – añadió rápidamente – no hay nada que hacer. Me espera una noche dura.

- Me traen sin cuidado tus pociones. Recuerda que yo he trabajado durante varios años con los aurores y conozco todos sus secretos para aliviar miles y miles de dolencias. Ellos son los mejores en este campo, ya que casi siempre regresan de las misiones hechos una piltrafa. Te asombraría lo que soy capaz de hacer. Tú hazme caso, túmbate en el sofá y descansa. Volveré en unos minutos con el remedio, ya verás.

- Pero Nad, de verdad, nada va a poder aliviarme. No te esfuerces tontamente. Además, en tu estado no debes estar trasteando por ahí – le reprochó, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- Estoy embarazada, Malfoy, no enferma. – le recordó con desdén, tratando de contener su inminente enfado, cosa que consiguió tan sólo a medias.

Sin esperar su respuesta, salió de la sala en dirección a la cocina que tan bien recordaba, sonriendo para sus adentros al recordar un detalle que, inesperadamente, tanto la había hecho feliz.

- Me ha llamado "Nad", se dijo, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Pero rápidamente desechó este pensamiento y se concentró tozudamente en desempeñar con éxito el cometido que se había propuesto.


	14. ¿Vacaciones?

**Hola, corazones.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic, pero he pasado unos días con bastante estrés por el trabajo y la salud, y ahora que estoy disfrutando de vacaciones, he tenido tiempo para escribir un nuevo capítulo y se me han renovado las ideas. **

**Ante todo, mando un abrazo fortísimo a Jor, a Joanne, a Celina y a Cirze, a las que adoro. **

**Sobre esta última, Cirze, mi amiga de toda la vida y a quien quiero profundamente, tengo que deciros que acaba de publicar el principio de dos historias geniales: "Regreso a Hamunaptra" id:4654590, una historia de La Momia que sucede entre la primera y la segunda película, muy buena, os lo aseguro; y "La mayor aventura del Pirata Roberts" id:4649027, una historia que retoma La princesa prometida después de finalizar y que yo no conocía pero que me está encantando. Si os gustan La Momia y La princesa prometida, por favor, no dejéis de leer estas dos historias porque son muy entretenidas, bien escritas y tienen romance, imaginación y aventura para dar y tomar. **

**También quiero saludar a DuLcE!!!*, a quien no he podido responder el review porque no dejó un mail donde escribirle. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, cielo. **

**Seguimos con capítulos de transición, pero veréis que la trama de los mortífiagos está a punta de comenzar con fuerza y de forma definitiva. Mientras tanto, por favor, disfrutad de las vivencias de todos los personajes. **

**Muchos besos y abrazos a discreción, e infintas gracias por estar ahí (para los que se han incorporado recientemente) y por seguir ahí (a quienes me acompañan desde el principio en mi andadura con este fic).**

**  
Ginevre.**

_**Capítulo 14: ¿Vacaciones?.**_

Draco esperaba pacientemente en el comedor de la casa de Harry y Ginny a que esta última acomodara a los niños en su cuarto de juegos, dejándolos durante un rato al cuidado de Dobby. Había ido al Valle de Godric para retomar con su amigo la conversación que tenían pendiente sobre los descabellados planes que los mortífagos pensaban emprender en breve, pero se había encontrado con que el auror, antes de comenzar verdaderamente sus vacaciones, se había marchado al Ministerio para dar las instrucciones oportunas con respecto a los casos abiertos en los que sus hombres y él estaban trabajando e indicarles la forma de localizarle si, no estando él, se enfrentaban a nuevos problemas que necesitasen de su ayuda o sus decisiones.

Parecía ser que Ginny y él habían discutido aquella mañana porque ya el primer día de sus vacaciones el joven se las estaba saltando a la torera para resolver asuntos de trabajo y, aunque la pelirroja entendía perfectamente las razones de su marido para marchar al Ministerio, temía que allí surgiera algún asunto importante de última hora que enredara a Harry de tal manera que este decidiese posponerlas nuevamente. Total, aquello era la tónica general en la vida del auror: las vacaciones para él siempre habían sido una hermosa pero lejana utopía que ella todavía no estaba convencida de que se fuese a realizar. Ni siquiera habían disfrutado de un viaje de novios en condiciones.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Esos dos últimamente discutían a menudo pero su relación estaba más afianzada que nunca después de su reconciliación definitiva tras el incidente en que él mismo había estado desgraciadamente implicado. Ginny bebía los vientos por su marido y él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, incluso su propia vida. Eran el ejemplo de pareja ideal en el sentido más humano, real y bello de la palabra.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras esperas a Harry? – sorprendió Ginny al rubio, mientras entraba en la habitación y le ofrecía una sincera sonrisa – No creo que tarde mucho, o más bien eso espero – terminó, contrariada.

- Te lo agradecería mucho. Un Whisky de fuego con hielo, si tienes. – él le sonrió también. – Ginny, sabes que yo tampoco he venido en visita de cortesía – afirmó él seriamente, mientras ella le preparaba la bebida.

Durante unos segundos, un silencio tenso se adueñó de la situación, mientras Ginny le seguía dando la espalda pendiente del Whisky, como si no le hubiese escuchado. Finalmente, se giró hacia él y le alargó el vaso, sentándose después enfrente suyo, con semblante serio pero afable.

- Sé desde hace tiempo que tú y él os traéis algo entre manos e intuyo que está relacionado con los mortífagos, y conociendo a Harry como le conozco, sé que nada de lo que yo diga ni haga le hará cambiar de opinión si considera que ese asunto requiere su colaboración. – Draco evitó su mirada por un momento, sintiéndose culpable – Tan sólo te pido, te ruego, que veles por él. Si tú estás a su lado, me siento mucho más tranquila.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante? ¡Desde nuestros tiempos de estudiantes, él y yo siempre hemos sido rivales! ¡Siempre hemos andado a la greña e incluso casi le mato! ¡Y ahora me dejas caer esa afirmación como si sentir lo que tú sientes fuese lo más lógico y normal del mundo! – repuso él, sorprendido.

- Lo que sucedió hace unos días es asunto muerto y enterrado – le recordó ella, con firmeza. - Me tomarás por loca – continuó, sonriéndole divertida – pero para mí, ambos siempre habéis sido los caballeros andantes de mis sueños. Siempre he pensado que tú eres como él, decidido, pasional, honorable… Tan sólo sucede que durante mucho tiempo tus valores se aplicaron a defender causas poco… honorables, valga la redundancia. Tú naciste en un entorno muy distinto al suyo, pero ambos tenéis un corazón demasiado noble. Por eso los dos erais los reyes de Howarts, cada uno en su territorio.

- Harry jamás pretendió ser el rey de nada, lo sabes bien, y yo en el fondo tampoco. Si tenía tanto afán por destacar, tan sólo era para que mi padre se sintiese orgulloso de mí, algo que, por otro lado, siento que jamás conseguí. Mi padre sabía mucho mejor que yo que en lo más profundo de mi alma yo jamás compartí ni sus ideales ni sus métodos para alcanzarlos, aunque he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta y por ello lo estoy pagando muy caro.

- Estaba segura de ello – se regocijó ella con cara de triunfo - ¿Y sabes una cosa? Si yo no hubiese sabido desde el día en que le conocí que Harry sería el hombre de mi vida, quizá me hubiese enamorado de ti. Siempre me llamaste la atención.

- ¡Anda ya! ¡Si lo dices para que suba mi ego por mi separación de Nadia, no temas, todavía no me siento un hombre acabado! – se carcajeó él, descaradamente.

- Lo digo en serio, Draco. Eres un gran hombre.

El rubio se sonrojó como hacía años que no lo había hecho y durante un instante no supo qué responder. Jamás había esperado que nadie le ofreciese su afecto ni su confianza por sus propias cualidades. Durante los años que pasó a la sombra de su padre se había creado una falsa identidad que se había adherido a su alma como si fuese su propio ser. Esa había sido la única forma humana de sobrevivir entre toda aquella jauría de fanáticos desquiciados en el seno de la cual había tenido la mala suerte de nacer. Desde muy joven aprendió, a base de desprecio, bofetadas e incluso torturas, que si todos ellos eran unos perros rabiosos, él debía ser una hiena despiadada. Era morder o ser mordido, pisotear o ser pisoteado, destrozar o ser destrozado. Y por supuesto, el verdadero amor de su familia siempre brilló por su ausencia. Si conseguía ser un digno heredero del cruel imperio de su padre tan sólo estaría cumpliendo con su deber, nada más. Su padre jamás comprendió que él no había nacido para ser una hiena devoradora de la carroña de Voldemort o de él mismo. Ahora Draco era capaz de comprender que había nacido para ser un león libre y orgulloso, único dueño de su propia alma, la cual siempre había deseado poner al servicio del bien, aunque durante mucho tiempo no lo supiese. Y en gran parte se debía a aquella mujer que lo observaba de forma tranquila, que había sido capaz de perdonar sus malas acciones desde lo más profundo de su alma y que con aquel acto tan noble había permitido que él también comenzase a perdonarse a sí mismo, no sólo por los últimos acontecimientos, sino por todo su pasado. Ya Harry le liberó en gran parte el día de la última batalla con El Señor Oscuro, al salvarle la vida. Pero no había sido hasta hace poco cuando había encontrado el camino hacia sí mismo, primero a través del amor de Nadia y luego a través del respeto del auror y su mujer.

Un leve sonido de risas le liberó de hallar palabras adecuadas para resolver aquella tesitura tan embarazosa para él, pues no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos para hacer partícipe a la que también era su amiga de cuánto habían llegado a significar ambos en su vida. La voz modulada de Harry era inconfundible y también lo era, al menos para él, la de la mujer que lo acompañaba. A medida que se iban acercando al cuarto donde se hallaban Ginny y Draco, sin saber que ambos les aguardaban allí, las palabras pronunciadas por ellos se fueron haciendo más y más inteligibles.

- ¡Alabado sea Merlín! – gritaba Harry con jovialidad - ¡Por fin! ¡Por una vez! ¡Me has hecho caso y vas a preparar tu examen para acceder al puesto de auror de pleno derecho! ¡Hermanita! ¡Voy a querer mucho a mi sobrina! ¡Te está cambiando la vida incluso antes de nacer!

- No seas ridículo. Lily no tiene nada que ver en esto. Simplemente lo he decidido, y punto. No tengo nada más que decir.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. Y Draco tampoco tiene nada que ver. ¿Me equivoco o te has dado cuenta de que no eres tan egoísta como pensabas y que las personas a quienes amas merecen que tengas un poco más de respeto por tu propia vida? – le pinchó él, decidido a sacarle la verdad de una vez por todas.

- Mira quién fue a hablar – tan sólo se dignó a responder ella.

Al escuchar esto último, Ginny recordó que Harry y ella tenían pendiente una seria conversación sobre la salud del auror.

- Touché – aceptó él, con una sonrisa culpable – Pero reconoce que es cierto lo que acabo de decirte. En mi caso, yo no tengo ningún problema en reconocerlo.

- A diferencia de ti, calzonazos, yo no tengo nada que reconocer – dijo ella secamente en el mismo momento en que entraban en el comedor y se encontraban con los otros dos.

Nadia se sobresaltó al enfrentarse cara a cara con su ex novio y recordar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Draco sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero hizo que no se le notase en lo más mínimo. En vez de ello, se levantó tranquilamente del sofá en el que se había acomodado para estrechar la mano de Harry con fuerza, mientras este le palmeaba la espalda amistosamente.

- ¡Amigo! ¡Qué alegría verte!

- Te veo muy contento, Harry – le respondió Draco con una sonrisa suspicaz.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡La verdad es que la mañana ha sido realmente productiva!

Se acercó a Ginny, quien le observaba con mezcla de alarma y un incipiente enfado, y le entregó un exuberante ramo de rosas rojas que había estado ocultando tras su espalda, en su mano izquierda, a la vez que la besaba con delicadeza. La pelirroja se emocionó sensiblemente y se lo agradeció con una mirada de adoración, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

- Por fin puedo afirmar con convicción que acabo de comenzar dos semanas de vacaciones- volvió a mirar a su esposa, con amor – Todos los casos que tenemos abiertos en el Departamento de Aurores no van a resolverse en breve y todo marcha según lo planeado, así que he dado las pautas de actuación que deben seguir los aurores durante estas dos próximas semanas y, a no ser que el mundo esté a punto de hundirse, no me necesitarán de forma urgente. También he puesto al Ministro de Magia al corriente de mi recuperación y ha estado conforme con que me tome unos días de descanso. Eso sí, me temo que tú y yo vamos a tener que mostrarnos en público unas cuantas veces. Después del intento de asesinato de Kingsley y del mío propio, el cual no sé cómo demonios se ha filtrado a la prensa, aunque tengo mis sospechas, los ciudadanos se sienten inquietos. Kingsley me aconsejó el viernes, cuando hablé con él en San Mungo, que haga vida social durante estos días, a lo que yo me resistía hasta que me he dado cuenta de que será beneficioso para calmar los ánimos. Los aurores somos los guardianes de la paz. Si nosotros caemos es normal que haya inquietud entre la población.

- Más bien di "Si Harry Potter cae" – puntualizó Draco, con voz socarrona pero mirando a su amigo seriamente por la verdad que implicaba sus palabras – Ya sabes lo que significas para todo el mundo.

- No te burles a mi costa, capullo – le sonrió el otro – Ya sabes qué poco me gusta recordar eso.

- Nadia – les interrumpió Ginny, ahora totalmente tranquila – Por favor, siéntate. Voy a poner estas flores en un jarrón con agua y enseguida vengo a charlar con vosotros.

- No te preocupes por mí. Yo ya me marchaba. Tan sólo he venido a saludarte. – respondió la rubia, deseando ser invisible en aquel momento.

- Nada de eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a visitarnos, así que vas a quedarte a comer. Tenemos mucho de que hablar tú y yo, querida amiga.

- Mejor todavía. Empecemos con las "apariciones" – propuso Harry con cara de perrito abandonado – Vosotros sois mis amigos y no podéis abandonarme en esto, así que os invito a comer en el Tytania. Es el mejor restaurante mágico del Callejón Diagon, donde por supuesto los sabuesos de El Profeta siempre están al acecho de carnaza que corromper en su periodicucho. ¿Qué decís, chicos?

- Es una buena idea. Ahora ya es tarde para que tú y yo tratemos los asuntos por los que he venido a verte, así que podríamos posponerlos para después de la comida. – asintió Draco, decidido.

- Por esta vez, vale. No sé qué harás si te aborda algún reportero de El Profeta sin que me tengas a mí para sacarte las castañas del fuego, como hacía cuando era TU secretaria y de cuyos servicios prescindiste tan a la ligera. – le reprochó Nadia, tratando de desviar su mirada y la conversación lo más lejos de Draco como fuera posible.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, resignado, pero sonrió.

- Antes de marcharnos, quiero tratar este asunto con los tres. Draco, me gustaría que Ginny y Nadia estuviesen también al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. Los mortífagos no van a dejarlas al margen por el simple hecho de que no conozcan lo que está pasando. Sabes tan bien como yo que tratarán de dañar a todo aquel que nos importe a ti y a mí, como ha sucedido con Ron. Lo mejor es que ambas estén preparadas para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder para que sean capaces de reaccionar y defenderse con rapidez. Tú y yo no siempre vamos a poder estar velando por ellas, y mucho menos si nos vamos a meter de cabeza en este asunto, como intuyo que va a terminar pasando. También me gustaría poner al tanto a Ron y Hermione en cuanto pueda.

- Es justo – aceptó el otro después de reflexionar durante unos segundos – Lo mejor es que esta tarde las pongamos al día de lo que está sucediendo y los cuatro tratemos este asunto. Las aguas están muy agitadas, Harry. No sé cuánto tiempo más vamos a poder mantenernos al margen.

- Lo sé. Yo también me he dado cuenta en el Ministerio.

- Adiós vacaciones – se resignó Ginny, decepcionada.

- De eso nada, princesa. Os guardo a todos una sorpresita que os contaré durante la comida. – respondió Harry pícaramente, abrazando a su mujer con ternura y mirándola a los ojos con decisión.- Voy a acercarme un momento a casa de tus padres para ver si se pueden quedar a los niños hasta la noche. Aunque tú te opones a que contrate una niñera, sigo siendo de la opinión de que la necesitamos. No podemos endosar los pequeños a tus padres cada vez que salimos, a pesar de que ellos estén encantados en quedárselos. Además, no me parece bien que tú te esfuerces durante el embarazo. Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso. Esperadme aquí. No tardaré mucho.

- Harry, no tenemos nada de qué hablar sobre el tema. – zanjó Ginny, con enojo.

- No te enfurruñes, pequeña. Será como tú desees. – la apaciguó él, tratando de evitar que se pusiese nerviosa de nuevo. No quería ser la causa de su malestar. – No tardaré.

Utilizó la chimenea para trasladarse rápidamente a La Madriguera y en cuestión de minutos regresó acompañado de la Sra. Weasley, quien nada más llegar, corrió a abrazar a su hija con alegría.

- ¡Mi pequeña! ¡Estuvimos juntas ayer y ya te echaba de menos!

- Hola, mamá. – le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente – ¿De verdad que no te importa quedarte con los niños esta tarde?

- ¿Qué me va a importar, cariño? Ya le he dicho a este cabezota, en cuanto me ha venido con el cuento, que no es necesario contratar a una niñera para que cuide de los niños cuando vosotros estéis ocupados o queráis descansar un poco. Aunque sí deberíais contratarla para que os ayude a cuidarlos todos los días. Harry no va a estar contigo a todas horas para evitarte el cansancio, que cada vez va a ser mayor y que tan poco te conviene. Tres niños no es uno ni dos, pequeña mía. Reconoce que para ti es duro encargarte de ellos tal y como estás.

- Mamá – trató de rebatirle, con paciencia – te recuerdo que tú criaste a siete hijos y no te sucedió nada malo por ello. Soy tu hija. Si tú lo hiciste, yo también puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

- Mi pequeña… Eres tan cabezota como tu marido, cada cual con sus propias ideas. Debe ser por eso que os queréis tanto – la riñó cariñosamente, mirándola con mezcla de orgullo y enfado.

- Y tú siempre me seguirás tratando como a una niña pequeña – volvió a abrazarla, emocionada. – Voy a traerte a los niños, que se han quedado jugando con Dobby. Vuelvo enseguida.

Dicho esto, marchó del cuarto rumbo a la sala de juegos.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Qué poco considerada he sido! ¡Nadia, Draco, no os he saludado al llegar! ¡Qué guapetones os veo!- añadió, dándoles un beso y un abrazo a ambos sin importarle lo que ellos pudiesen pensar al respecto.

- Me alegro de verla de nuevo, Sra. Weasley. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa educada.

- Usted está tan guapa y tan activa como siempre – añadió Nadia, sonriendo también.

- Chicos, dejaos de tonterías y volved a estar juntos. Vamos, lo estáis deseando, se os nota en la cara. – les dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Nadia abrió la boca desmesuradamente no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y Draco tragó saliva incorrectamente y se atragantó, comenzando a toser desesperado.

- ¡Molly! – la reprendió Harry con delicadeza, azorado por la situación que acababa de crearse.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeño? Igual que os lo dije a ti y a Ginny se lo digo a ellos. Cada vez que actuáis de este modo, no hacéis nada más que comportaros como tontos que pierden el tiempo. – se empecinó ella.

- Pero ese no es asunto donde usted o yo debamos inmiscuirnos – le rebatió, pidiendo disculpas a Draco y a Nadia con la mirada, y la cara enrojecida.

- Perdona que te lo diga, cielo. Serás "el niño que vivió", el salvador de la comunidad mágica y todo lo que quieras, pero soy tu suegra y te adoro y respeto lo suficiente como para ser clara contigo y decirte que a veces la juventud os comportáis como auténticos desorientados. Están perdiendo un tiempo precioso para ser felices, al igual que hicisteis vosotros.

- Usted es la suegra más guapa, buena y amable que existe – la abrazó Harry, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia derroteros menos comprometidos. - ¿Y qué tal está Arthur? ¿Va bien todo en el Ministerio?

- Arthur está perfectamente, querido, ya lo sabes – contraatacó ella, detectando inmediatamente las intenciones de su yerno pero dejándose llevar para no causarle más incomodidad – Se pondrá muy contento cuando vea a los pequeños en casa. ¿Y tú, Nadia? ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo? – se giró hacia la aludida, mirándole con alegría.

- Va perfectamente. La niña es muy inquieta y no para de dar patadas, pero a parte de eso no estoy sintiendo prácticamente ninguna molestia. – sonrió, agradecida porque la anterior conversación se hubiese terminado definitivamente.

- A ti te veo tan galán como siempre – le dijo a Draco.

- Gracias – tenía la cara roja por el mal momento que había pasado.

- Y tan parco en palabras, también. Me alegro muchísimo de veros, muchísimo de verdad. Cuando queráis, venid a visitarnos a Arthur y a mí. Nos encantará. O venid a comer con Ginny y Harry. En casa siempre seréis bien venidos.

Ambos sonrieron. Finalmente su hija entró en el comedor con los bebés en brazos. Bonnie la seguía de cerca.

- ¡Abuelita! – se alborozó la pequeña, corriendo para abrazarla.

Draco la observó turbado, como siempre le sucedía al verla, pero nadie se dio cuenta de su reacción.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Te vienes conmigo y los bebés a ver al abuelo?

- ¡Sí! ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Claro, corazón. Vamos a acomodar a tus hermanos en los carritos de bebé y enseguida nos marchamos. ¿Qué quieres que te haga para comer?

- ¡Pizza! – afirmó la pequeña, sin dudar.

- La abuela te va a hacer la pizza más sabrosa que hayas comido nunca.

- ¡Bien!- se entusiasmó.

- Bueno, pequeños. Nos marchamos ya – dijo la Sra. Weasley ayudando a Ginny a acomodar a los bebés en un carrito doble muy moderno y fácil de manejar.- No os preocupéis por nada. Sobre las ocho de la noche, Arthur y yo vendremos con los tres, ya cenados, para que tan sólo tengáis que bañarlos y acostarlos.

- Gracias, mamá, no sabes cuánto nos ayudas.

- La casa está muy vacía normalmente, hija. Para tu padre y para mí, tener a cualquiera de los nietos con nosotros es una alegría que no puedes ni imaginar. – reconoció su madre.

Cuando se hubieron ido, un silencio que empezaba a ser incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Draco y Nadia no sabían hacia dónde mirar, Harry se sentía avergonzado y Ginny los observaba de hito en hito, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Será mejor que vayamos ya hacia el restaurante. Siempre suele estar lleno y, aunque no creo que haya demasiada cola, no quiero exponeros a una larga espera, sobre todo a las futuras mamás – sonrió, haciendo que todo volviese a la normalidad.

- Sí, vámonos. – le apoyó Nadia, sintiendo un hambre atroz al escuchar a su amigo.

&&&&&&&

Tal y como Harry había vaticinado, el restaurante Tytania, que a tan sólo año y medio de haber sido inaugurado con pompa y boato en la mejor zona del callejón Diagon ya era punto de encuentro de las personalidades más notorias de la comunidad mágica, estaba vigilado por una pizpireta reportera de El Profeta que se proponía obtener las informaciones más jugosas del día para su periódico. Nada más verlos, y por si los dueños y camareros del restaurante y sus comensales no se habían percatado ya de quiénes se trataba, creó un alboroto mayúsculo acercándose a ellos con descaro y abordándolos con todo tipo de preguntas, la mayoría de ellas dirigidas al pobre Harry para confirmar o desmentir los rumores del atentado sufrido por él y de su frágil estado de salud. Contrariamente a lo esperado por ella, el auror se mostró amable y tranquilo, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas con paciencia y educación y dejándose fotografiar junto a su esposa y sus amigos, para quienes también hubo preguntas personales, pues todos ellos eran noticia: Draco por ser el cabeza de la tan controvertida y afamada familia Malfoy y Nadia por ser la madre de su próximo retoño y amiga íntima del auror. También acosaron a Ginny, quien interpretando las claras intenciones de su marido, dejó caer la bomba de su nuevo embarazo, noticia que asombró y alegró a todos los presentes por igual y que dejó a la reportera con la boca abierta por la suerte que había tenido al poder ser ella quien ofreciese una primicia como aquella en el periódico de la mañana siguiente. Después de ello se sucedieron infinidad de apretones de mano y felicitaciones, la mayoría de personas a quienes ni el matrimonio ni Nadia conocían, aunque Draco les puso al día de los antecedentes de casi todos ellos porque su familia mantenía o había mantenido en el pasado relaciones mercantiles con la mayoría.

Les acomodaron en una de las mejores mesas del restaurante y por fin todos los demás, incluida la periodista, que se sentía como un niño con zapatos nuevos, volvieron a sus propios asuntos aunque no dejaron de observarlos de reojo de ven en cuando, y ellos pudieron disfrutar de una tranquila comida de amigos sin ser molestados.

Sin darse cuenta, la conversación versó principalmente sobre las trastadas que habían hecho todos ellos de adolescentes y las situaciones comprometidas en que se habían visto inmersos, algunas de ellas muy divertidas.

- Pues no podéis imaginar lo que le sucedió a Harry en el Departamento de Aurores de Australia con una abuelita muy simpática, que le estaba muy agradecida – continuó Nadia, mirando a su "hermano" con perverso deleite.

- Si cuentas eso, jamás te lo perdonaré, te lo juro – la amenazó el aludido, enrojeciendo tan sólo de recordar aquella situación.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Si estabas muy mono!

- ¡Por todos los archimagos de la historia! No voy a poder evitarlo, ¿verdad? – se resignó él, hundiendo su mirada en el café que acababan de servirle.

- ¿Cómo que "muy mono"? Vamos, cuenta – le animó Draco, totalmente relajado.

- "Mono" no es la palabra correcta. Di mejor "ridículo" – rebatió el moreno, sonriendo por fin.

- ¿Ridículo mi hermanito? – trató de sorprenderse ella, pero al final reconoció que él tenía razón – Bueno, es verdad. Eras lo más ridículo que he visto nunca.

- ¿Pero vas a contarlo o no? – la animó también Ginny, ansiosa por escuchar cualquier relato que le pudiesen contar sobre los ocho años de la vida de Harry en los que ella no participó.

- Acabemos con esto lo antes posible – le pidió Harry.

- Era una época en que las misiones más arriesgadas se sucedían una tras otra como si alguien se hubiese empeñado en que los aurores australianos no tuviesen ni un momento de descanso. Harry acababa de regresar de una de las peores, que lo retuvo durante toda una semana en un pueblo inhóspito de la Australia más salvaje, y tenía el ánimo alterado. En esa semana, todos estábamos más que hartos de una dulce ancianita que venía todos los días para que le resolviésemos algún descabellado problema, pero lo que realmente buscaba es compañía. La mayoría de las veces se inventaba los problemas para poder acudir en busca de nuestra ayuda, o más bien de nuestra atención y varios aurores se habían encontrado con que, al ir donde ella les indicaba, nada sucedía en el lugar y habían interrumpido sus importantes cometidos en vano. Aquel día la anciana nos vino con el cuento de que su gato se había subido a un árbol al lado del Ministerio y que ni ella podía bajarlo ni él podía hacerlo tampoco por sí mismo. Como es de esperar, ninguno de los demás aurores le prestó atención alguna, pues, además de no ser cometido del Departamento el salvamento de gatitos en apuros, esperaban que, como todos los días, aquel también se tratase de una mentira piadosa. Pero la anciana no se conformó y comenzó a gritar y a alborotar, reclamando la colaboración de alguien que salvase a su felino. Al escuchar tanto alboroto, Harry salió de su despacho y se encaró con la anciana, quien le explicó el problema y él, para que los dejase en paz de una vez, no tuvo otra idea que acompañarla para rescatar al puñetero animal. Y mira por dónde, aquel día todo lo que nos había contado era cierto. La abuela había acudido al Ministerio con la intención de exponernos algún problema que la mantuviese junto a nosotros durante un tiempo para no sentirse sola, acompañada por una gran cesta donde guardaba a su gato, pues decía que se encontraba enfermo aquel día y no quería dejarlo solo en casa. Cuando ya casi había llegado, el minino se espantó por el ladrido de un perro que un paseante llevaba con él y, escapándose de la cesta antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, se encaramó al árbol más alto de los que rodeaban el Ministerio. El caso es que Harry lo bajó nada más localizarlo usando una magia levitadora y la abuelita no sabía cómo recompensar tanta amabilidad. Cuando Harry volvió a entrar a su despacho, donde ella le estaba esperando, y le entregó el gato, a la señora no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ejecutar el único hechizo que recordaba para agradecérselo. Ni corta ni perezosa, le apuntó con una vieja y ajada varita y pronunció unas palabras que yo no había escuchado jamás. Inmediatamente después comenzaron a brotar por todo el pelo de Harry florecillas de vivos colores, que se enlazaban unas a otras con lacitos de cinta de raso. La mujer, muy satisfecha, lo abrazó con fuerza y se marchó, dejándonos a él y a mí con un palmo de narices. Nada más verle yo comencé a reír a mandíbula batiente, sintiendo hasta retortijones por lo cómico de su aspecto. Menos mal que la puerta del despacho estaba cerrada, porque el grito que profirió Harry al mirarse al espejo de la polvera que siempre llevo en el bolso, fue tan desgarrador que habría atraído a todos sus compañeros y no habría podido evitar hacer el ridículo ante todo el Ministerio. No sé cómo, pero el hechizo de la anciana era muy persistente y ambos estuvimos una hora entera tratando de hacer que su pelo volviese a su estado normal, antes de conseguirlo definitivamente. Jamás me he reído tanto, os lo juro.

- Habría pagado por verlo – afirmó Draco una vez pudo dejar de reírse imaginando la escena que Nadia les había descrito.

Sin añadir palabra, Nadia sacó el monedero que llevaba en su bolso y, abriéndolo, extrajo una pequeña foto de la que, hasta el momento, tan sólo ella conocía la existencia. En ella aparecía Harry con el pelo plagado de flores y lazos, con una cara que daba pena ver. Nadia se la había hecho con una de las cámaras camufladas que el Departamento usaba normalmente cuando deseaban hacer fotos sin ser detectados. Se la pasó al rubio, quien comenzó a reír descontroladamente, incluso llorando por la fuerza de sus risas. Ginny se acercó a él y al verla, se contagió también. Al verlos, Nadia no pudo evitarlo y fue presa de unas fuertes carcajadas. Rápidamente, Harry arrancó la foto de manos de Draco con intención de romperla, pero al verla, y tras intentar evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sus risas se unieron a las de sus amigos y todos ellos fueron cómplices de la alegría que Nadia había provocado.

- Ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, incluso me parece gracioso – dijo Harry, sin dejar de reír. - ¡Merlín! ¡Qué pintas! ¡Si los compañeros me hubiesen descubierto así, jamás habrían vuelto a respetarme!

- Aquel día nació el rumor de que él y yo estábamos liados – contó Nadia, con una sonrisa – porque, como os decía, estuvimos una hora encerrados a cal y canto sin permitir que nadie entrase en el despacho. Y como debíamos contar lo que había sucedido si queríamos aclarar el mal entendido, jamás lo hicimos. Tampoco nos importaba lo que la gente llegase a murmurar. Incluso sirvió a Harry para deshacerse de un par de pesadas que le perseguían, aunque a mí me espantó los pretendientes, todo hay que decirlo.

- Cuánto han cambiado las cosas – recordó el auror más para sí mismo que participando en la conversación.

Todos le sonrieron de forma cómplice, cada cual pensando en su propia situación.

Realmente, todos ellos deseaban que aquel ambiente alegre y distendido durase siempre, pero tenían bien presente que aquella tarde les esperaba una conversación muy distinta, en la que estaba en juego nuevamente el futuro en paz de la comunidad mágica.

- Amor, nos has dicho antes que tienes reservada una sorpresa. Va… no te hagas de rogar y cuéntanosla ya. – le pidió Ginny, poniéndole ojos de gatita adorable.

- Oh, es cierto. Casi lo olvidaba. He alquilado una pequeña isla en el Caribe para este fin de semana.

– Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, gratamente sorprendida - Tiene una acogedora casa con todas las comodidades, una playa de aguas puras y cristalinas y un bosque donde uno desea perderse. Me gustaría que todos: tú, Draco, Nadia, Ron, Hermione, Carol y Smith, mis amigos más cercanos y queridos, vinierais con Ginny y conmigo para pasar cuatro días inolvidables. Sé que esto es algo precipitado, pero por favor, animaos. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos todos para compartir unos días de complicidad. No he contado con Luna y Neville porque ella está convaleciente del parto de su primer bebé y no creo que deseen desplazarse en estos momentos.

- ¿Carol? – le preguntó Ginny, susceptible.

- Me temo que eso tiene algo que ver con Smith. – le aseguró Draco, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Pero Carol no tenía alguna historia con Smiles? – quiso saber ella, sorprendida.

- Smiles sí que es otra historia – tan sólo dijo Harry, adoptando una postura seria al escuchar ese nombre. – Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, princesa – cambió de tema rápidamente, mirando a su esposa con picardía.

- Yo no estoy celosa – se defendió ella, devolviendo la mirada a Harry del mismo modo.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema en acompañaros – confirmó Draco finalmente – Pero eso sí, si los demás también vienen. No penséis que voy a aguantaros la vela, pervertidos.

- ¿Y tú, hermanita?

- Yo, no sé…

- Vamos, mujer. Esta mañana Carol me ha confirmado que vendrá. Me falta por hablar con Smith, Ron y Hermione. Ella es la que más problemas tendrá porque debe pedir vacaciones en el Ministerio, pero espero que puedan acompañarnos también. Deberíamos marchar el jueves a primera hora, para volver aquí el domingo por la noche.

- Ah, pues, definitivamente, si Carol va, yo también voy – afirmó Draco.

Nadia le dirigió una furibunda mirada que duró milésimas de segundo, pero suficiente para que Harry y Ginny la notaran, pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentario alguno.

- Bien. Os acompañaré. Las clases para el examen de auror no comienzan hasta el lunes, así que no tengo problema en pasar unos días fuera de aquí.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya somos cinco! ¡Vamos a pasarlo genial! ¡Ya veréis! – se entusiasmó Harry, contento.

- Deberíamos marcharnos ya – apuntó Draco – Odio que la gente se pase el rato mirándome y aquí no hacen más que observar todos nuestros movimientos.

- Tienes razón. Normalmente yo odio todo tipo de actos sociales y aunque en esta ocasión haya sido necesario, ya estoy harto de tanta expectación. – le apoyó Harry, hastiado. – Voy a pagar la cuenta y nos marcharemos para estar tranquilos de una vez.

&&&&&&&

En un oscuro hostal de un sucio y estrecho callejón de Londres, una figura ataviada con una capa de capucha que escondía su faz en las tinieblas, se hallaba frente a un Whisky de fuego, a la espera de una visita que no acababa de llegar. Exasperado, cogió el vaso con una de sus manos enguantadas y comenzó a girarlo entre sus manos. Observando la evolución del líquido cobrizo, sus pensamientos se perdieron de nuevo en la ira y las ansias de venganza que albergaba por el hombre que había llenado su cuerpo de unas heridas que, por la imposibilidad de tratarlas como es debido en un hospital, se habían llagado, llenando su cuerpo de unas pústulas asquerosamente supurantes que sumían todas sus horas de vigilia en un cruel tormento y todos sus momentos de sueño en tenebrosas pesadillas que le impedían cualquier descanso. Potter, siempre Potter. Había escuchado ese nombre desde que era un adolescente intentando destacar entre los esbirros de Lucius Malfoy y había aprendido a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ahora comprendía que sin motivo real hasta que el desgraciado se había atrevido a hacerle frente en su piso, cuando él y Horts trataron de asesinarlo consiguiendo tan sólo heridas y magulladuras. Era consciente de que el otro había sido apuñalado, pero la traidora y oportunísima intervención de Malfoy, a quien le guardaba la más refinada y terrible de las torturas, había conseguido salvarle la vida, porque estaba vivo, de eso no le cabía duda alguna. Acabaría con todos ellos, ya no para deshacerse de molestas intromisiones en sus planes de conquista, como había sido su idea original, sino para dar fin de una vez con la lacra que suponían el déspota del auror y sus amigos.

Escasos minutos después, una temerosa y delgada figura entró en el antro sin demasiada decisión. Se acercó despacio a la mesa donde había acordado encontrarse con el encapuchado y esperó nerviosamente a que el otro le indicase que podía tomar asiento. Lemans le tuvo de pie durante más de un minuto, disfrutando de la sutil tortura a la que su propio miedo le estaba sometiendo.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí? – le preguntó finalmente, indicándole con un lento y burlesco ademán que se sentase.

- Los rumores eran ciertos. Esta misma mañana, Harry Potter ha estado en el Ministerio, en un estado de salud perfecto, y en un momento ha conseguido que le resumiésemos la situación actual y todo lo sucedido durante la pasada semana, además de impartir órdenes claras y concisas, así como pautas de actuación, para las dos próximas semanas.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó el otro, sin importarle las seis o siete caras de la más baja estofa, incluida la del tabernero, que se volvían en su dirección, escrutadoras. Pero su curiosidad duró los segundos en que la sorpresa dio paso a la discreción, nota dominante en aquel local, motivo por el cual había sido elegido para dicha reunión.

Su interlocutor esperó, tembloroso, a que el acceso de ira del encapuchado fuese remitiendo para continuar con su informe, pero fue el otro quien se le adelantó formulando otra pregunta.

- ¿Has dicho para las próximas dos semanas? ¿No ha vuelto para quedarse?

- Sin duda, ha vuelto para quedarse, pero nos ha informado de que, a partir de hoy, va a disfrutar de dos semanas de vacaciones junto a su familia.

- Vacaciones… quizá nos den margen para pensar en cómo deshacernos de él y todos sus bastardos de un solo golpe…

- Hay algo más – el hombre dudó sobre si debía entregarle la próxima información, sintiéndose culpable por la traición que estaba cometiendo. Y se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de marcharse lo más rápido posible.

De pronto el oscuro sujeto cesó en sus elucubraciones y se dirigió al auror con una hiriente pregunta.

- Vamos, habla. ¿O tengo que recordarte que si las fotos que tengo en mi poder llegan a manos de tu adorado jefe tu dignidad y tu futuro se habrán ido a la mierda en dos segundos?

- Yo no hice nada y usted lo sabe sobradamente – le reprochó en un ataque de valentía que pronto se desinfló con la amenazadora mirada del otro.

- Pero él tan sólo sabrá lo que vea, y esas fotos son muy… reveladoras.

- Maldito… - casi le escupió en voz baja.

Lemans rió estrepitosamente, divertido.

- Me he enterado de que él y todos sus amigos más allegados han alquilado una pequeña isla en el Caribe para pasar el fin de semana. Irán solos, sin hijos o guardaespaldas que los acompañen.

- Muy interesante… realmente muy interesante… Dime, ¿qué te apetece más? ¿Qué acabemos con ellos de un golpe rotundo o que les hagamos sufrir como las ratas rastreras y asquerosas que son?

El hombre ser revolvió, inquieto, cada vez más preso de sus propios remordimientos, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

- Hace unos minutos estaba pensando en eliminarlos rápidamente y sin piedad, pero me lo he pensado mejor. Un acto así sería demasiado piadoso. Lo que han hecho conmigo merece un largo dolor y sufrimiento como el que yo llevo a cuestas desde que mi vida se cruzó con la de ese desgraciado. Este fin de semana va a ser interesante para ellos, te lo aseguro. Voy a meter el miedo en sus asquerosos cuerpos….

El joven abandonó al oculto sujeto, que quedó sumido en una siniestra y descontrolada risa, dando por terminada la conversación. Ya no tenía nada más que contarle y para cuando lo tuviera, no sabía cómo, pero el otro siempre le encontraría primero para concertar una siniestra cita. Caminó rápidamente hasta salir del asqueroso callejón en el que el mísero local sobrevivía con más pena que gloria. Corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento y, al llegar a una de las calles principales y más concurridas de la ciudad, finalmente se dio una tregua, parándose repentinamente y apoyándose contra la pared de uno de los edificios, para vomitar. Estaba siendo un cobarde y lo sabía, pero jamás sería capaz de enfrentarse a la vergüenza que sentiría su familia si él caía en desgracia. No lo iba a poder soportar. Habían sacrificado sus mejores años para reunir el dinero que le permitiese estudiar la carrera de auror y ahora, como pago, no podía hundirles en la pena y la decepción. Una vez se hubo calmado, retomó su andadura de nuevo, dirigiéndose a su propia casa para tratar de descansar.


	15. El principio del fin de grandes secretos

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2.009!**

Siento haberme retrasado tanto en ofrecer un nuevo capítulo. No encontraba exactamente el desarrollo adecuado para las escenas que deseaba describir. Estos días estoy disfrutando de unas vacaciones muy creativas y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

Hay una escena que para mí es imprescindible y que desde que empecé con el fic estaba necesitando escribir: cuando Harry confiesa a Ginny que se arrepiente de haber practicado sexo con otras mujeres. Cada cual puede hacer lo que le plazca, sobre todo su su pareja está de acuerdo con esa persona, pero mi príncipe azul, el hombre de mis sueños, el Harry de mis sueños (Carlos, cariño, tú eres mejor que el hombre de mis sueños, eres el hombre de mi realidad), concibe el amor y el sexo de la misma forma que lo hago yo: el sexo sin amor no tiene sentido. Por eso mi Harry no podía ser distinto. En su fic, Pottershop lo describió con una etapa bastante mujeriega. Yo he sentido la necesidad de justificar esa etapa. A quien no le guste, lo siento, pero es lo que hay.

En el próximo capítulo se desvelarán muchos secretos, muchos, pero muchos. No sólo de Harry y Ginny, quienes, por los ocho años que permanecieron separados y sin un mínimo contacto, todavía tienen mucho que contarse, sino también de los demás personajes. Algunos han comenzado ya en este capítulo a abrir sus corazones y sus pasados.

**Muchos abrazos a todos**: a quienes me leéis en silencio, a quienes me dejáis reviews, a quienes añadís esta historia o a mi humilde servidora a sus favoritos... Y **en especial a Cirze, a Jor y a Joanne**, tan pero tan especiales para mí. Que el nuevo año venga cargado de alegría, nuevos proyectos y salud a raudales para todos.

**Os quiero.**

**Rose.**

_**Capítulo 15: El principio del fin de grandes secretos.**_

**Mañana del jueves, 16 de junio de 2.005**

- No puedo creer que finalmente hayamos podido coincidir todos en unas vacaciones como estas – decía Hermione, todavía sorprendida, ascendiendo por el amplio camino que unía el pequeño y coqueto muelle donde habían desembarcado con la sólida mansión que les aguardaba al final de la colina.

- Tómate esta cuesta con calma. Es más, tomáosla todas vosotras. Embarazadas como estáis, no es conveniente que os esforcéis demasiado. – advirtió Samuel a sus amigas.

- Yo no estoy embarazada, Sr. Smith – recordó Carol a un atónito sanador, mientras le tomaba con decisión delantera hacia la casa.

- Disculpe, señorita. Evidentemente, me refería a las señoras – tan sólo acertó a decir el aludido, observándola azorado.

- No la líes más – le aconsejó Draco, dándole una amistosa palmadita en la espalda. Y fue en pos de Carol, observando el paisaje con complacencia.

- Podemos levitar las maletas hacia la casa sin problemas. Sus habitantes son magos también, así que están acostumbrados a que muchos de los visitantes lo hagan – informó Harry, animadamente.

- ¿Habitantes? ¿No nos habías dicho que la casa sería tan sólo para nosotros? – se extrañó Ginny, mirándole con suspicacia.

- Mi amor, no esperarás que durante nuestras vacaciones cocinemos y limpiemos nosotros, ¿verdad? – Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla – Se trata tan sólo del mayordomo y una criada de la mansión que hace también las veces de cocinera. Son buena gente. Esta isla me la recomendó un amigo de Sydney cuando yo trabajaba allí, pero nunca decidí venir porque no tenía buena compañía con quien compartirla.

La pelirroja lo abrazó efusivamente, completamente enamorada y orgullosa de que le hubiese reservado a ella sus más íntimos deseos y pensamientos. Después fue en busca de Hermione, con quien deseaba compartir ciertos comentarios, o más bien "cotilleos" sobre todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Todos iniciaron la ascensión con tranquilidad, deleitándose observando el maravilloso paisaje que se mostraba a su alrededor. A ambos lados del camino por el que subían, altos y frondosos árboles de varios tipos custodiaban su andadura, invitándoles a descansar al pie de cualquiera de ellos si se sentían fatigados. Prácticamente ningún tipo de matorral bajo crecía entre la arboleda, pues el bosque era limpiado periódicamente para evitar la propagación de incendios que podían resultar desastrosos para la totalidad de la pequeña isla. Tan sólo les separaban unos quinientos metros en línea recta de la gran mansión, que, aunque eran todos cuesta arriba, resultaron amenos de recorrer por la sombra que arrojaban los árboles sobre el camino.

- ¿No hay palmeras en esta isla? – se extrañó Ron, buscándolas por todas partes, sin resultado.

- Las hay, pero se hallan al otro lado, donde encontraremos también una playa de ensueño para relajarnos – contestó Harry, sonriendo.

- Parece ser que conoces este sitio demasiado bien… ¿Seguro que nunca lo visitaste con ninguna de tus conquistas? – le susurró Ron por lo bajo, asegurándose de que su hermana no pudiese escucharlo.

- La única persona con quien siempre he soñado disfrutarlo es con tu hermana, incluso cuando creía que ella y yo jamás podríamos volver a compartir nada – sonrió a su amigo con paciencia – Estuve una vez. Vine a recoger a un compañero australiano cuando regresaba de una misión en Estados Unidos. Fue él quien me mostró su existencia.

- ¿También has trabajado en Estados Unidos? – se sorprendió Ron, incrédulo.

- Hermano, he trabajado por todo el mundo, a pesar de que mi base se hallase en Australia.

- Pero nunca nos hablaste de ello… - le reprochó.

- No quería preocuparos. Hay muchas cosas que no os he contado sobre los ocho años que permanecí fuera de Inglaterra, y te prometo que por ello todavía soporto un peso muy grande en mi corazón.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – quiso saber el otro. ¡Tú siempre has confiando en mí!

- Pero tú eres el hermano de Ginny y cuando me marché, me propuse cortar de raíz cualquier lazo que me uniese a ella. No estoy diciendo que también pretendiese alejarme de ti – le tranquilizó, calmando su semblante enfadado – tan sólo quise que a ella le llegasen las menos noticias posibles sobre mi vida. Y sabía que si te contaba demasiado, tarde o temprano ella también lo sabría.

- No confiabas en mí…

- No es eso, Ron. Pero reconoce que ella es tu querida hermanita, la reina de la casa. Harías lo que fuese por ella, incluso irte de la lengua, si considerases que con eso podías calmar parte de su dolor. Yo haría lo mismo. ¡Por Merlín! ¡No hagas que me sienta más culpable de lo que me siento ya!

- No era mi intención… - Ron le miró, compungido - ¡Pero eso ya pasó y todo está arreglado! ¡No tienes porqué sentirte culpable de nada!

- No todo pasó, Ron. Hay algo que deseo contaros, pero nunca encuentro la ocasión idónea para hacerlo. Y no sé cómo lo tomará Ginny. Me aterra que afecte negativamente a su embarazo.

- ¡No me asustes! ¿De qué se trata? – se alarmó el pelirrojo, poniéndose nervioso.

- Se trata de mi salud, Ron. El coma que he sufrido durante los días pasados no ha sido por casualidad.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Ya sé que no ha sido por casualidad! ¡Smith nos explicó claramente que se debía a tu desenfrenado ritmo de trabajo! ¡Estas vacaciones te ayudarán a reponerte y todo solucionado!

- Os ha contado la verdad, pero no toda la verdad. Me corresponde a mí explicaros mi situación, no a él, y como te he dicho, me aterra hacerlo por el embarazo de Ginny y porque jamás supisteis nada sobre ello cuando comenzó. Ahora no sé por dónde empezar. Mejor dicho, sí lo sé, pero la noticia va a resultar un bombazo para todos vosotros.

- ¿Tu vida corre un peligro inminente? – quiso saber, mirando fijamente a su amigo, preparado para cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle.

- Yo no lo creo así y Samuel tampoco – le aseguró Harry.

Ron quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente habló, encarando a su amigo de forma decidida.

- Está bien. Voy a respetar tu secreto. Cuando decidas hacernos partícipes de él, ten por seguro que yo te apoyaré.

- Será pronto, te lo prometo.

- Así lo espero, sobre todo por tu propio bien y por el de mi hermana. No es bueno para ti afrontar solo un asunto como ese y tampoco para ella desconocerlo. Cuando decidiste hacerla tu mujer hiciste el juramento de respetarla y lo quebrantarás si mantienes secretos de ese tipo con ella.

- Lo sé… Pero cuando me casé con ella creía que realmente todo este asunto había terminado. No ha sido hasta ahora que me he dado cuenta de que no es así. – Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, preocupado.

- Vamos, no lo pienses más. Disfrutemos de estos días todos juntos y seamos felices. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás – le aseguró, convencido.

- Ojalá…

Ambos se abrazaron, sintiendo una complicidad que les recordó tiempos lejanos.

&&&&&&&

Al entrar todos en la mansión, los empleados de la casa les estaban esperando para recibirles con una gran sonrisa y sus mejores deseos. Harry mantuvo una breve charla con ellos para ultimar detalles sobre su estancia y conocer las costumbres básicas de la isla, haciéndoles partícipes también del tipo de menús que deseaban para que la cocinera pudiese organizarse.

Subieron a la planta superior, donde se hallaban los dormitorios, para repartirse las habitaciones y decidieron tomar un reparador descanso antes de la comida. Ron y Hermione ocuparon una habitación de matrimonio, Harry y Ginny se quedaron con otra, Nadia y Carol ocuparon habitaciones contiguas y Draco y Samuel se apropiaron de dos habitaciones sencillas frente a ellas. Se despidieron hasta la hora de comer y cada cual se dispuso a tomar posesión de su cuarto.

La comida transcurrió entre risas, de forma rápida y amena. Todos se encontraban ansiosos por visitar la playa para relajarse tomando reconfortantes baños o haciendo un poco de deporte mientras iban disfrutando del sol.

Tras un rato de conversación después de terminar, Draco, Ron, Samuel y Harry cogieron una pelota de boley que encontraron en un cuarto abastecido con todo tipo de material deportivo que les había mostrado el mayordomo y corrieron hacia la playa para jugar un partido. Las mujeres les siguieron relajadamente, conversando entre ellas de forma animada. Todos se habían enfundado en sus bañadores o bikinis antes de comer, para no pasar por sus cuartos tras la comida.

Cuando las chicas alcanzaron la primera línea de playa, ya los hombres se divertían animadamente lanzándose la pelota como posesos sobre una alta red. Draco y Ron habían formado pareja, dejando para Samuel y Harry el terreno contrario. Sus pieles brillaban al sol por el intenso calor que dominaba el ambiente y el ejercicio al que se estaban sometiendo, aunque una ligera brisa refrescante ofrecía una sensación térmica muy agradable.

Durante un buen rato, mientras duraba el juego de los chicos, ellas se dedicaron a observarlos con descaro a una distancia prudencial y a opinar pícaramente sobre sus poderosos músculos, bien formados abdominales, culitos respingones… Se lo estaban pasando en grande a costa de ellos, quienes imaginaban perfectamente sobre qué versaba la conversación por las miradas que les dirigían y las grandes risas que podían escuchar.

Cansados de que el juego de ellas fuese unilateral y, deseosos de participar en la juerga, se pusieron de acuerdo y, abandonando el juego rápidamente, corrieron hacia ellas para cogerlas en brazos y llevarlas al agua. Ellas trataron de resistirse, sin demasiadas ganas, y finalmente se dejaron hacer, totalmente encantadas con la idea. Todos ellos se lanzaron agua, rieron, nadaron… El día estaba resultando perfecto.

&&&&&&&

Ginny se sintió cansada y decidió salir del agua para tomar el sol un rato sobre la arena. Al notar su agotamiento y sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry la tomó en brazos cariñosamente y ambos salieron en busca de sus toallas. Al llegar junto a ellas, él la depositó con mucho cuidado sobre la suya dándole un tierno beso para tumbarse luego boca arriba en la de al lado y relajarse al sol. Mas no tuvo tiempo de nada, pues ella rodó sobre él y le tomó las manos para inmovilizarlas con los brazos hacia atrás, sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. El joven quedó sorprendido y una amplia sonrisa llenó de luz su semblante.

- Señorita, es usted una descarada – le sonrió pícaramente.

- Disculpe, caballero, - se insinuó ella, continuando con la broma que el moreno había comenzado - pero llevo observándole con interés desde que se instaló a mi lado en esta playa y no he podido resistir por más tiempo el deseo de conocerle. ¿Nadie le ha dicho nunca que tiene una musculatura envidiable? – le envió un sensual beso, provocadora.

- Toda ella está a su disposición, bella dama. Pero dígame, ¿en qué puede serle útil? Hable por esa dulce boca, sus palabras serán órdenes para mí.

Él seguía subyugado por ella, rendido incondicionalmente a sus encantos.

- ¿Sabe que se está arriesgando mucho al ofrecerme su ayuda? Sepa usted que he venido acompañada de mi esposo, que es muy celoso. Si nos encuentra coqueteando, sin duda le exigirá una satisfacción. Es muy fuerte y muy apuesto, nadie en su sano juicio osaría enfrentarse a él.

- Su esposo debe de estar loco por abandonar a una diosa de incomparable belleza a merced de los descarados como yo. Diga usted que será mía y lucharé contra un ejército entero para que los luceros de su rostro tan sólo contemplen mi devota admiración.

Ginny lo besó dulcemente al principio, liberando una cadenciosa y a la vez desenfrenada pasión a media que sus besos eran correspondidos fieramente por los de Harry, quien mezclaba magistralmente el cuidado para no dañarla y la locura de poseerla. Ella amaba perderse en la calidez de su marido, en su ternura, en su pasión y su sensualidad. Sabía que él era suyo en cada beso, suyo por entero, en cuerpo y alma, y la dicha era tal, que deseaba retenerlo de esa forma eternamente. Finalmente se separó de los labios de él con desgana, a sabiendas de que aquel inmenso sacrificio sería recompensado por otro tipo de… atenciones. Casi enrojeció al comprender lo que estaba deseando.

- ¿Es así como conseguías que tus conquistas cayeran en tus redes? – le interrogó con fingida indignación.

Al escucharla, Harry se deshizo de su presión fácilmente y la hizo rodar bajo él con ímpetu pero con mimo. La miraba seriamente, perdido en sus ojos pero mostrando una amargura que era incapaz de ocultar.

- Ginevra, mis conquistas, como tú las llamas, todas y cada una de ellas, fueron un inmenso error que jamás podré olvidar. Por muchas que tuviese, por mucho que buscase en ellas, jamás ninguna me ofreció tu rostro, ni tu carácter, ni tu ternura, que es lo único que realmente buscaba desesperadamente al seducirlas. Una vez tras otra tan sólo conseguía tristeza, desesperanza y dolor. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me estaba destruyendo más y más a mí mismo cada vez que trataba de engañarme, porque no buscaba a alguien que tomase tu lugar, te buscaba a ti en cada una de ellas. Y como tú, sólo estás tú. Y yo sólo puedo amarte a ti. Por eso jamás pude superar nuestra distancia. Mi vida personal fue un completo error desde que me marché y a pesar de lo que digas, parece ser que en el fondo tú no estás dispuesta a perdonármelo. Si no consigues perdonarme y aceptarlo, yo nunca podré hallar la paz que tanto necesito.

Ginny se quedó de una pieza y perdió el habla, absolutamente sorprendida.

- Harry, mi amor, mi vida, lo siento. No sabía que tu corazón albergaba tanto dolor. Tontamente creí que estabas orgulloso de tus conquistas amorosas, que cada una era una nueva muesca en tu revólver de hombría. Y eso me producía unos celos insanos que a veces no he sido capaz de controlar.

- Dime, ¿qué hombría hay en ser un cobarde incapaz de ser consecuente con mis actos con decisión y dignidad? Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Ginevra Molly Weasley tan sólo existe una y si yo decidí alejarme de ella, debí asumir que jamás la volvería a tener entre mis brazos, y no engañarme y buscarla puerilmente en los de otras mujeres.

- He sido una tonta, una inmensa tonta. Por eso no era capaz de comprender por qué te volviste loco cuando yo te dije que pretendía hacer el amor con August. No entendía por qué, si tú habías hecho lo que se te antojaba con otras mujeres, no podía yo hacer lo mismo sin deber darte explicaciones. Reconozco que a veces pensé que te habías convertido en un machista posesivo.

- Amor mío, no me volví loco, me quise morir. – le mantuvo la mirada, pero la suya se había empañado por las lágrimas, a punto de escapar de sus verdes ojos - Primera y principal, porque yo jamás he dejado de amarte, y saber que tú ibas a pertenecer a otro queriéndome como me querías, porque desde el momento en que te visité en tu habitación cuando creíste que estabas soñando supe que aún me querías, era infinitamente más de lo que yo podía soportar. Segunda, porque sabía perfectamente el error que ibas a cometer practicando sexo, no haciendo el amor como tú creías que sucedería. El amor se hace con quien amas, tan sólo con la persona a la que pertenecen tu alma y tu corazón. Y además, ese tipo no te merecía, por mucho que yo tampoco fuese digno de tu amor.

- Harry, va a resultar que tú sigues siendo muy clásico en cuestiones de amor, como cuando comenzamos a ser novios. – se sorprendió ella.

- No es cuestión de ser clásico o no, se trata de seguir los dictados de mi corazón. Él siempre me ha jurado que tiene una sola dueña. Iba contra mí mismo al luchar contra mis propios sentimientos y sin embargo lo hice. Añadí a mi propio dolor por tu pérdida el dolor de estar traicionando mi propio ser. Lo que está mal, está mal, no tiene vuelta de hoja ni se puede disfrazar. Siempre estará mal. Y yo lo he comprendido a base de sufrimiento. Por eso quería evitarte a ti el pasar por lo mismo, porque sé que tú piensas y sientes como yo en este sentido. Te conozco demasiado bien, princesa. Y mi mayor error es no haber permitido que tú me conozcas a mí del mismo modo. Pero si lo hubiese hecho, sé que no habrías parado hasta conseguir que yo te contase el asunto de la profecía y que habrías conseguido que claudicara, como de hecho pasó en cuanto volví. Me marché como adolescente aterrado y regresé como adulto amargado, preso de mis errores. Al menos tú conseguiste ser fiel a ti misma.

Grandes lagrimones se desprendieron lenta y pesadamente de los ojos de Ginny. Abrazó a Harry con fuerza y en la urgencia y desesperación que este notó en la forma de ser abrazado, se dio cuenta de que una inmensa angustia la estaba dominando en aquel momento.

- Nena, nena, por favor, vida mía. – Le acarició el rostro con inmensa ternura - El pasado quedó atrás y no puede regresar para atormentarnos. Te lo ruego, no te preocupes por nada. Ahora tú y yo estamos juntos y nada podrá separarnos. Te lo juro por mi alma.

Después de unos segundos en los que ella no pareció reaccionar, por fin se decidió a hablarle, temerosa.

- Existe algo en mi pasado que ni tú, ni mis padres, ni mis hermanos, ni siquiera Hermione, conocéis. Es algo que siempre he querido compartir contigo pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y me atormenta continuar manteniéndolo en secreto. Es algo que tan sólo me concierne a mí, nadie más está implicado en ello, y aunque como tú has dicho, no puede regresar para hacerme sufrir, es un error inmenso el que cometí y necesito tu comprensión y tu perdón para poder superarlo de una vez por todas.

- Gin, amor, me estás asustando. – se separó de ella para acomodarse a su lado sin dejar de observarla con temor. – Dime que nadie osó dañarte, te lo ruego. Dime que mi culpa no te alcanzó de esa manera.

- No te preocupes, no se trata de eso, mi amor. Es un error que cometí yo sola y del que me arrepentiré mientras viva. Es hora de que los secretos se acaben entre nosotros y el pasado quede atrás de una vez y para siempre.

Harry la miró fijamente en silencio, recapacitando durante unos segundos.

- Tienes razón, es hora de que confiemos plenamente el uno en el otro. No podemos vivir nuestro amor de otra manera. Yo también tengo un secreto que debes conocer. Pero a diferencia del tuyo, lo que tengo que contarte no murió con el pasado aunque comenzó en él, sino que tendremos que afrontarlo juntos. Y te aseguro que no va a ser fácil.

- No tendrás… un hijo oculto… - ella continuaba llorando, ya no sabía bien porqué exactamente.

- ¡No! – Él sonrió muy a su pesar – Al menos algo hice bien: tomar todas las medidas pertinentes para no traer a un niño al mundo en un entorno tan inadecuado como el que me rodeaba antes de volver a tu lado, y además sin amor entre sus padres. – Volvió a abrazarla dulcemente, perdido en la calidez de su bellos ojos - Vamos a dar un paseo tú y yo para tranquilizarnos y luego ambos nos sinceraremos. ¿Te parece?

Los dos se levantaron y después de calzarse sus playeras, caminaron abrazados hacia el final de la playa. Harry besó suavemente el cabello de ella, quien todavía lloraba silenciosamente, tratando de calmarla. Pero lo cierto es que su propio corazón bullía en una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre que amenazaban con colapsarlo.

&&&&&&&

- Ginny está llorando.

Ron hizo ademán de levantarse para ir al encuentro de su hermana y de Harry en busca de respuestas satisfactorias o de pelea, pero Hermione se lo impidió ágilmente, reteniéndolo suave pero firmemente sentado con ella bajo su sombrilla playera.

- Déjame ir, Herms. No puedo verla llorar. Si ellos están discutiendo…

- Míralos bien. – le indicó ella con paciencia. Ginny y Harry se acariciaban el rostro dulcemente, mirándose con ternura y amor - ¿Te parece su actitud apropiada en una discusión? Además, sabes perfectamente - recalcó esta última palabra - que Harry jamás le haría daño.

- Pero mi hermana está llorando. Eso es evidente.

- Ronald, es momento de que comprendas que la vida de tu hermana no es tu responsabilidad. Ni siquiera lo es de Harry si ella no lo desea. Ella toma sus propias decisiones y si llora o si ríe, tan sólo es asunto suyo. Si necesita tu ayuda o tu consuelo, no dudes que te lo pedirá. Pero no te inmiscuyas en su vida sin ser invitado. Además, lo que sucede dentro de un matrimonio es privado y no por tratarse de tu hermana y de tu mejor amigo esa norma es diferente para ti. Además, ¿has pensado que ella puede estar llorando por cualquier tontería, o incluso de alegría? Recuerda que está embarazada y por ello sus hormonas la hacen demasiado sensible y vulnerable. Deja que ellos solucionen sus propios asuntos como hacemos tú y yo sin intromisión de ningún tipo.

- Pero…

- Cariño, si no lo haces así, la próxima vez que tú y yo discutamos iré en busca de alguno de tus hermanos para que te dé un sermón. – le sacó la lengua descaradamente.

- Tú no puedes hacer eso. Con lo que ellos te adoran, me matarían. – La miró espantado.

- Ven y bésame, león enfurecido. Y deja que los demás resuelvan sus propios problemas.

Hermione empujó una de las mejillas de su marido hacia ella, obligándole a que estuviese pendiente suyo y de nadie más. Ron se resistió en un principio, pero poco a poco fue embriagándose con las caricias y dulces tirones de ella, hasta que su único pensamiento se lo dedicó por entero. Mientras se besaban, Hermione vio alejarse de la playa a sus cuñados, quedando más preocupada de lo que se había decidido a demostrar. Pero decidió confiar en ellos y alejó sus temores de su mente, concentrándose en hacer feliz a Ron.

&&&&&&&

Carol estaba sentada a solas con los brazos recogidos en torno a sus piernas dobladas, aparentemente mirando al horizonte pero observando con disimulo a su jefe y su mujer. Tan perdida estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que alguien se dejó caer sobre la arena, a su lado.

- ¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención la relación de Harry y Ginny? – preguntó Draco, observándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién dice que me llame la atención? – ella le miró, sorprendida, aparentando no saber de qué estaba hablando él.

- Hace un buen rato que los controlas. ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Siempre eres tan observador? – lo miró con prudencia, aunque admirada.

- Digamos que es un vicio que me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones. – se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

- Lo había imaginado de otra forma… Hasta que lo conocí, había creído a pies juntillas toda la basura que El Profeta vierte sobre él cada vez que lo nombra. Creí que por su despacho desfilarían montones de mujeres hermosas y exuberantes, y que quizá incluso me tiraría los tejos a mí, por pura proximidad. Eso me aterraba. Y el hecho de que viviese solo en un coqueto piso de soltero no hacía más que reforzar esa teoría. Pero en cambio he hallado un hombre extremadamente familiar, honrado, protector, correcto… un perfecto caballero. La adora, ¿verdad?

- ¿A Ginny? Por supuesto que la adora. A veces pienso que estaría dispuesto a suicidarse si la perdiera.

- Pero entonces, ¿todo lo que afirmaba el periódico sobre sus continuos escarceos amorosos era mentira?

- No es tan fácil. Deberías conocer las circunstancias que han rodeado sus vidas para poder hacerte una idea acertada de todo lo que pasó, incluido el asunto de sus… "devaneos". Pero yo no soy quién para contarte nada sobre ello. Tendrás que preguntarle a él directamente, si algún día te atreves – le sonrió sarcásticamente, pensando que lo más probable es que ella jamás osaría preguntar a Harry sobre el tema – Cualquier mujer se habría sentido al menos alagada por recibir sus atenciones. En cambio para ti suponía un gran problema nada más imaginarlo. ¿Por qué?

Carol le dirigió una mirada asesina, sintiendo que aquel hombre tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para introducirse en la mente de los demás y hacerles confesar sus más íntimos secretos. Deseó marcharse, dejándole con un palmo de narices por intruso y descarado, pero algo hizo que su cuerpo no se moviera ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Al contrario, decidió contraatacarle con sus propias armas de guerra.

- ¿Y qué es de tu vida, Draco Malfoy? El Profeta también ha ofrecido buenas dosis de chisme sobre ti. Se han publicado fotos tuyas acompañado de explosivas mujeres, a veces una cogida de cada uno de tus brazos, dando por hecho que al igual que las invitabas a cenar, les ofrecías después noches de pasión desenfrenada. En cambio estás aquí, desvelándote por el bienestar y la salud de Nadia sin que ella ni siquiera se dé cuenta. ¿Qué te atormenta?

El rubio la miró con amargura, sonriendo por verse atrapado en sus propias redes.

- ¿Tan evidente es que la amo?

- Desde luego lo es para todos menos para ella, aunque es cierto que no para de mirarte cuando te cree distraído.

Él la miró, gratamente sorprendido.

- Mi historia es mucho más sencilla que la de Harry. Simplemente yo adoro a Nadia, ella adora a Harry y yo intenté matarle a él.

- ¿Nadia está enamorada de Harry? ¡Pero si el bebé que va a tener es tuyo! ¡Y tú no trataste de matarle, sino que le salvaste la vida cuando le atacaron los mortífagos! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! – intentó levantarse para marcharse, pero él se lo impidió reteniéndola firmemente por la muñeca.

- Es cierto que mi historia es mucho más sencilla, pero no por ello menos larga. Tú tan sólo conoces una ínfima parte sobre ella. ¿Sabías que hasta que Harry fue atacado, él y Ginny vivieron separados durante casi una semana? Por eso le conociste viviendo en un piso de soltero. Se acababa de mudar el primer día que hablaste con él.

- Ahora lo entiendo… Eso es algo que yo no era capaz de cuadrar con todo lo que estoy viendo desde hace poco. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo el asunto contigo?

- Vamos a ver… Nadia no está enamorada de Harry, ni él de ella. Si quieren como hermanos, algo que yo no fui capaz de asumir hasta que traté de matarlo a él por una arrebato irracional de celos. – Carol abrió desmesuradamente los ojos - Desde nuestra época de alumnos en Howarts y hasta hace bien poco, la rivalidad entre él y yo llenaba nuestra relación de una tirantez constante. Aunque con el tiempo nuestro respeto mutuo y sobre todo el cariño que ambos sentimos por Nadia, cada cual a su manera, ha ido acercándonos hasta convertir esa eterna rivalidad en una tácita amistad. No te contaré más de lo necesario. Lo principal es que yo me equivoqué y puse en peligro la vida de Harry y de sus hijos, Nadia no me lo va a perdonar jamás y Ginny tardó en perdonárselo a él. A pesar de que él y Ginny sí me hayan perdonado porque redimí mi culpa cuando lo salvé a él de los mortífagos. Es curioso, - sonrió sin pretenderlo - Nadia me ha unido a Harry y en cambio ella se ha alejado de mi vida. La seguiré amando en silencio todo lo que me queda de existencia. Acepto totalmente mis culpas y seguramente nunca reciba su perdón, pero al menos ella me ha asegurado que me permitirá ver a nuestra hija. No tengo derecho a pedir más.

- Ella es tonta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – él quedó atónito.

- El que yo creí que sería el hombre de mi vida me violó – dejó caer ella a bocajarro, manteniendo su mirada fijamente.

- No te sientas obligada a contarme nada. Yo he decidido hablarte sobre mí bajo mi propia responsabilidad. – se sintió azorado y violento.

- Yo tuve novio demasiado joven, apenas con catorce años. Él tenía diecinueve años cuando comenzamos a salir. Aunque yo le quería mucho, no me sentía preparada para hacer el amor con él. Al principio él lo aceptó y nuestra relación fue idílica durante todo un año. Pero al cumplir nuestro primer aniversario todo cambió. Él comenzó a insistirme en el tema, cada vez presionándome más y más, incluso tratando de engañarme y acosarme psicológicamente. Pero aquel comportamiento por su parte no hizo más que afianzarme en mi convicción de que no era el momento para mí de entregarme a nadie. Tras casi medio año de acoso, una tarde que nos habíamos quedado solos en casa de mis padres, me llevó a mi habitación sin miramientos y a pesar de que opuse toda la resistencia de la que fui capaz y de que grité y grité como una posesa con la esperanza de que algún vecino me escuchase y viniese a rescatarme, me violó. Jamás se lo conté a nadie porque en aquella época yo era demasiado inmadura y tuve miedo de que me acusasen de haberlo provocado y que me rechazasen, incluso mis propios padres. Como él vio que yo no constituía una amenaza en ningún sentido porque no iba a hablar, se limitó a abandonarme con mi desgracia.

- ¡Maldito hijo de…! – Draco sintió rabia e indignación por la infamia que aquel tipo había cometido.

- No puedes haber estado más acertado, porque finalmente él ha sido maldito. Hace unos pocos años se casó y su esposa murió en un accidente de tráfico a los pocos meses, embarazada de su primer hijo. Yo he podido rehacer mi vida, pero él siempre vivirá con su inmensa pena, por mucho que la rehaga también. No le tengo odio ni le guardo rencor. Gracias a él he aprendido mucho de esta vida y de los hombres. – terminó con amargura.

- Puedo asegurarte que todos los hombres no somos como él. Ni mucho menos. Mira a Samuel, después de lo que sufrió, es un modelo de caballero, por muy pocos hombres superable.

- ¿Smith? A mí me parece un estirado y sabihondo solterón, que sólo tiene tiempo para su trabajo.

Draco rió por la triste imagen que la mujer había dado del sanador, pero repentinamente volvió a mirarla, esta vez con seriedad.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad. Quizá detrás de esa apariencia de solitario empedernido halles un gran corazón que puede ofrecerte una amistad sincera e inquebrantable.

Sin decir más, se levantó y corrió hacia el agua para refrescarse y relajar sus músculos con unos cuantos largos recorriendo la playa.

&&&&&&&

Samuel acababa de recoger sus pertenencias para abandonar la playa, cuando Nadia se acercó a él llevando un bolso con su toalla y sus lociones solares.

- ¿Te marchas ya? – le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

- Sí – él le devolvió la sonrisa igualmente – No puedo pasar demasiado tiempo al sol mi primer día de playa, tan blanco como estoy. Aun así, creo que esta noche estaré rojo como un cangrejo.

- Yo no tengo ese problema, de vez en cuando tomo rayos uva en el salón de belleza para mantener mi moreno. Voy hacia la casa. ¿Me acompañas?

- Sí, yo también voy hacia allá. – Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente - Una cosa, señorita – mantuvo el dedo índice de su mano derecha muy próximo a la nariz de ella – No estarás tomando rayos uva durante el embarazo, ¿verdad?

- No soy tonta, Samuel. Nadie me ha prevenido sobre ello, pero es de sentido común suponer que la exposición a radiación, sea del tipo que sea, no debe ser nada buena para el feto.

- Ah, - suspiró visiblemente – No creas que todas las madres primerizas tienen el sentido común tan agudizado como el tuyo. He tenido que tratar cada caso… Se me olvidó alertarte sobre este tema.

- Como Lily nazca tan rubia y blanquita como su padre, cuando sea mayor va a necesitar más que rayos uva para tener un bonito bronceado. – sonrió, soñadora.

- A cualquiera de vosotros dos que se parezca, vuestra hija va a ser de una belleza notable. – Nadia lo observó, sorprendida – Vamos, no me creo que ningún hombre te haya dicho nunca que eres una mujer muy atractiva, y Draco es uno de los hombres más deseados por todas las brujas jóvenes. Con eso te lo he dicho todo.

- Sí… es muy guapo… - se sorprendió ella afirmando en voz alta – Me gustaría que Lily fuese tan rubia como él… En realidad, adoraría que fuese idéntica a él… en chica, claro – trató de disimular con esa broma fácil.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que él sigue viviendo para ti? – afirmó sinceramente Samuel, sin ánimo de importunarla.

- Lo… ¿hace? – ella se había abstraído con algún pensamiento que la turbaba.

- Por supuesto que lo hace. Todos lo sabemos.

- Samuel. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? – sorprendió a su amigo con la pregunta.

Él se tomó su tiempo para meditar una respuesta.

- Me temo que nunca estaré en tu lugar, ni en uno similar, pero no dejaría marchar a una persona que me amara de la forma en que él te ama. Te lo digo por propia experiencia.

Siguieron caminando hacia la mansión, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.


	16. Princip¡o del fin de grande secretos II

_**Capítulo 16: El principio del fin de grandes secretos II.**_

Harry y Ginny caminaban despacio, abrazados, disfrutando de la brisa marina que se colaba entre los árboles cercanos a la mansión. Juguetonas sombras se proyectaban aquí y allá procedentes de las hojas, en continuo movimiento, que eclipsaban los alegres rayos de sol en una tarde espléndida. Durante todo el paseo ambos habían permanecido en silencio, presagiando que la conversación que iban a mantener en cualquier momento marcaría un antes y un después en su relación. Llegaron a un claro especialmente ideado para el descanso de los visitantes de la isla, donde numerosos bancos de piedra rodeaban una fuente redonda que ofrecía agua cristalina entonando una constante canción de paz. Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y tiró suavemente de ella para conducirla frente a uno de los bancos, donde él se sentó e hizo que ella se acomodara sobre sus piernas. Observó su rostro con inmensa ternura, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente. Ella lo miraba también, besándolo con los ojos.

- Cuéntamelo, princesa, y no te preocupes. Sea lo que sea lo que sucedió, no podrá cambiar este momento maravilloso que estamos disfrutando juntos, y todos aquellos momentos geniales que vendrán.

Ginny le rodeó el cuello cariñosamente rozando con sus labios la frente de él, buscando su propia fuerza interior en el calor de su amado.

- Antes de empezar, quiero que tengas bien clara una cosa: busco tu comprensión y tu perdón, no tu culpa. Tú no tuviste nada que ver en lo que sucedió. Fue mi propia inmadurez la que casi me condujo al desastre.

- ¿Desastre? – Harry la miraba sin comprender – Por favor, habla, mi vida, no puedo reconfortarte si no sé porqué pena tu corazón.

- ¿Recuerdas las primeras veces que hicimos el amor antes de marcharte a luchar contra la tiranía de Voldemort?

- Cómo no recordarlas – él sonrió – Cada vez que te tenía en mis brazos era una nueva cascada de experiencias, de sentimientos desbordados, de amor infinito… Todo nuevo, todo mágico y maravilloso… Estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos varias veces, tanto en Howarts como en casa de tus padres. Éramos unos inconscientes, aunque yo fui el hombre más feliz del mundo durante esos meses que pasamos juntos. Pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver nuestros desenfrenos con lo que debes contarme?

- Recuerda también que ni tú ni yo poníamos medio alguno para que yo no me quedase embarazada. Era todo tan perfecto que incluso ese suceso nos habría hecho felices.

- No. No puede ser… Gin, te lo ruego, habla claro de una vez. Me estás matando.

- Pocos días después de que tú te marchaste a luchar contra Voldemort, yo creí que estaba embarazada – Harry la miró con desesperación pintada en sus ojos – Durante más de un mes no me atreví a hacerme las pruebas de embarazo porque para mí era maravillosa la idea de tener un hijo tuyo y además me hacía sentir mucho más cerca de ti. Pero el mes siguiente me vino la menstruación y, al ir a la visita del medimago para que me explicase qué había sucedido, me dijo que mi retraso tan sólo constituía un desarreglo hormonal muy propio de mi edad. Esto en sí no supuso problema alguno, pero yo, no sé bien porqué, intuía sin saberlo que nuestra relación estaba llegando a su fin y caí en un principio de depresión que se agravó cuando mis peores miedos se confirmaron en nuestra última conversación como pareja, cuando tú decidiste marcharte, poniendo fin a nuestro amor.

- Nuestro amor jamás tendrá fin, vivirá eternamente. Lo único que hice fue tratar de engañarte poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

- Ahora lo sé, amor mío, pero entonces tu rechazo me pareció tan cruel como real.

- Tuve que ser buen actor para que pudieses negar en unos minutos todo el amor que te había jurado durante meses – hubo un deje de reproche en su tono de voz.

- Tan sólo era una niña, Harry. Si fuese ahora tú no te marcharías sin haberme dado innumerables respuestas convincentes. Y a pesar de ello te descubriría al buscar la verdad en tu mirada y te acosaría sin descanso hasta conocerla.

- Tienes razón, éramos muy jóvenes…

- Eso influyó definitivamente en lo que estoy tratando de contarte. Cuando me dejaste, la depresión que había comenzado con la desilusión de mi inexistente embarazo, se acrecentó más y más a medida que iban transcurriendo los meses. Cuando llegaron las Navidades, me sentí tan desgraciada cuando tú te negaste a aceptar nuestra invitación de pasar las fiestas con nosotros, que huí desesperada a casa de Anne, una amiga que había conocido durante las vacaciones. Pero no sirvió de nada. Me dejé llevar por el desaliento hasta que una noche tomé la decisión de acabar con mi sufrimiento… cortándome las venas.

Harry palideció hasta que su rostro adquirió un tono cadavérico que alarmó a Ginny, quien todavía temía por su salud, pero no profirió ni una sola palabra. Ella pensó en dejar de hablar, pero ya que le había causado tanto dolor con la parte más triste y lamentable del relato, él se merecía que llegase hasta el final, así que continuó sin dejar de controlar cada movimiento, cada parpadeo de él, con el corazón en un puño.

- Lo hice. Me corté las venas de la muñeca izquierda, pero los padres de Anne me descubrieron apenas segundos después de mi desesperada acción y consiguieron salvarme la vida llevándome rápidamente al hospital más cercano, donde me curaron y restablecieron mi circulación normal. Cuando conseguí pronunciar palabra, les hice jurar que jamás contarían lo que sucedió aquella noche y han cumplido su juramento, pues son gente honorable, pero me amenazaron con revelarlo todo a mis padres si se enteraban de que yo volvía a cometer la más mínima tontería. Me hicieron ver todo el dolor que sentirían mis padres si me perdían, lo que ayudó a que muchas otras veces yo misma luchara contra el deseo de suicidarme, que no desapareció de mi mente durante varios años. Comencé a fingir lo mejor que pude para que mis padres y mis hermanos pensasen que yo había conseguido volver a llevar una vida normal y con el tiempo hasta yo misma me creí esa mentira, pero lo cierto es que sentía mi corazón yermo, desierto, casi muerto. Durante los últimos dos años de nuestra separación, decidí darme una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz y comencé a salir con acompañantes. Aceptaba sus invitaciones a cenar o al cine, pero nunca consentí tener relación alguna con ninguno de ellos, hasta que apareció August, a quien di una oportunidad sin darme cuenta de dónde me estaba metiendo… justo cuando tú volviste a irrumpir en mi vida como un torbellino de recuerdos, de anhelos y también de amargura. Jamás escribí nada sobre esto que sucedió en mi diario por si alguna vez caía en manos de alguien de mi familia, por lo que ese hecho ha permanecido oculto durante todos estos años.

Ginny se levantó y comenzó a caminar para tratar de calmar el nerviosismo que la atenazaba.

- Tú no tuviste culpa alguna en ese suceso, Harry, ni en nada de lo que he vivido durante los ocho años en que estuvimos separados. Yo no estaba preparada para afrontar los sentimientos que desató nuestra separación y decidí no confiar en mi propia familia para que me reconfortara y aconsejara. Me encerré en mí misma sin ser capaz de aceptar mi propia situación y te culpé y te maldije por todo lo que yo estaba sufriendo. No comprendí que la vida no está hecha a mi medida, sino que soy yo quien debe adaptarse a sus circunstancias y no creer que soy el ombligo del mundo. Cuando tú regresaste estaba preparada para aceptar mi pena y volver a vivir. Jamás habría sido ni una milésima parte tan feliz como lo soy ahora contigo, pero no dudes que habría rehecho mi vida. Simplemente, era demasiado joven… Necesito que tú comprendas mis circunstancias porque este es un peso que ya no soy capaz de cargar sola, y que me perdones porque nuestro amor siempre brilló en la distancia y su belleza jamás se empañó a pesar de todo lo sucedido, pero si yo me hubiese suicidado cobardemente lo habría mancillado, sin pensar en todo el dolor que ello te habría causado.

Harry se deslizó hasta el suelo, dejándose caer de forma abandonada, sin dar señales de ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Miraba a Ginny fijamente, sin parpadear, convertido en un autómata incapaz de la más mínima reacción. Ni un pequeño grito salió de su boca como ella había esperado, ni un ademán, ni una lágrima… Nada.

Aterrada, desesperada, hundida y atormentada, Ginny se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a zarandearlo con ímpetu para que saliese del trance en el que aparentemente se había sumido. Le acarició las mejillas con ternura, cada vez más preocupada. Había esperado una fuerte reprimenda, o quizá que él se marchase para encajar a solas aquella revelación, o… todo menos lo que estaba sucediendo ante ella.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi vida! ¡Te lo ruego por lo que más quieras! ¡Responde! ¡Dime algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!

Cuando ya ella iba a salir corriendo a la desesperada en busca de los demás para que lo ayudasen, él se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, y comenzó a llorar con la misma pena y el mismo dolor que ella pudo ver en sus ojos la noche en que él le confesó porqué se había marchado ocho años antes. Los dos se abrazaron como si el hacerlo constituyese un increíble milagro del que dar gracias. No tenían brazos suficientes, ni lágrimas suficientes, ni palabras suficientes para expresar todo el dolor y el amor que ambos estaban compartiendo en aquel momento. Él la besó por toda la cara con una urgencia desenfrenada sin dejar de abrazarla con tanta fuerza que en algún momento ella pensó que podía quebrarle algún hueso, pero no osó pronunciar palabra alguna, tan protegida y comprendida como se encontraba entre sus brazos. Poco a poco, los dos se fueron serenando y pudieron volver a mirarse, esta vez con complicidad, con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

Harry se levantó y se sentó en una esquina del banco y ella se tumbó cuan larga era, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de él, quien comenzó a acariciarle el pelo sin dejar de observarla con amor.

- Por un momento he creído que había dejado de respirar – susurró él, ahora llorando suavemente.

- Amor, debía contártelo. Pensarás que he sido demasiado egoísta al hacerlo, pero no podía soportar durante más tiempo guardar secretos tan importantes contigo. – ella lloraba también, como una forma de liberar todo el miedo que había pasado.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Debías contármelo. Es sólo que yo no estaba preparado para ello y en un principio no he podido reaccionar. He sentido que mi cuerpo y mi mente se sumían en un compás de espera hasta ser capaces de aceptar lo que acababas de contarme. Quiero que tengas bien seguro que intentaré ponerme en tu situación y comprender cómo te sentiste, algo que me negué a hacer cuando me marché aferrándome a la verdad que yo creía poseer en mis manos como si lo hiciese a un salvavidas.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? – ella lo miró con esperanza.

- ¿Es necesario que yo te perdone? – quiso saber él, con amargura.

- Lo es. Sé que ambos hicimos lo que pudimos durante esos ocho años malditos, pero al igual que es importante para ti que yo comprenda y perdone tus errores, lo es para mí que tú comprendas y perdones los míos. Yo perdoné tus errores hace tiempo, aunque no he llegado a comprenderlos totalmente hasta hoy. Amor mío, gracias por haberme abierto tu corazón.

- Gracias por haberme abierto tú el tuyo recordando algo tan doloroso. Sé lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti. Si es lo que necesitas, te perdono, aunque no me siento digno de hacerlo.

- Te equivocas, eres la principal persona en este mundo de quien me sirve el perdón en este caso. No tienes idea de cuánto me he liberado al contártelo. Por fin puedo ser realmente feliz. También necesitaría el perdón de mis padres, pero he asumido que a ellos jamás se lo contaré, ya que han sufrido demasiado en esta vida y al ser mayores, crearles un nuevo sufrimiento contándoles algo que no tuvo consecuencias lo veo totalmente innecesario. Pero contigo es diferente. Hemos decidido compartir nuestras vidas y necesito que tú puedas confiar en mí plenamente.

- Y confío. Eso no lo dudes jamás. Pero necesito tiempo para poder asimilar lo que acabas de contarme. Nada más pensar que… - sus ojos se empañaron repentinamente - ¡Merlín! ¡No soy capaz ni siquiera de imaginarlo!

- Pero no pasó, mi vida. – Le acarició la cara suavemente - No pasó. Tan sólo vive el presente.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Yo soy el primero que esgrime siempre ese argumento. Pero mi corazón necesita serenarse.

- ¿Deseas quedarte a solas para poder pensar con tranquilidad? – no es lo que su propio corazón pedía para sentirse mejor, pero ella necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa para que él superase su angustia.

- ¡Por los astros! ¡No! ¡Necesito tenerte a mi lado! ¡Comprobar que eres real! ¡Perderme en tu mirada y sentir que no estoy soñando! ¡No te separes de mí ni siquiera un segundo! – su seriedad era turbadora.

- Tú también querías confesarme algo…

- Sí, pero no ahora. No me quedan fuerzas. No podría concentrarme. Lo siento, Gin, pero no puedo hablar ahora. Dejémoslo para la noche, o quizá para mañana.

- Pero me tienes en ascuas. No sé si podré soportar esta incertidumbre.

- Se trata sobre mi salud, Gin. Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre el tema. Pero dame un tiempo, te lo ruego. Me siento como si me hubiesen dado una paliza.

- ¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a esperar tranquila sabiendo que tu salud está en juego? – se enfadó ella, levantándose de sus piernas y acercándose a sus ojos para sostenerle una mirada indignada.

- Has esperado hasta ahora. Unas horas más no supondrán diferencia alguna.

- He esperado porque tú me engatusaste con otros asuntos el día en que sacamos el tema.

Harry la atrajo hacia él y apoyó la cabeza de ella contra su pecho.

- Vamos, amor, una tregua. Tan sólo dame una tregua para poder serenarme. Nada más.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero se abrazó a él con fuerza, comprendiendo que no debía forzar su situación.

&&&&&&&

Durante la cena, la voz cantante de la conversación la llevaron las chicas, quienes estaban disfrutando como niñas pequeñas de todas las atenciones que los jóvenes les estaban dispensando desde que habían llegado a la isla por la mañana. Acostumbradas como estaban a compartirlos con sus trabajos, sus preocupaciones cotidianas, los niños… en aquel paraíso se sentían las reinas indiscutibles de sus mentes y sus corazones. Incluso Carol estaba comenzando a relajarse y dejarse mimar por todos ellos como una más. El ambiente era distendido y alegre.

- Quiero helado… - pidió Nadia ansiosamente.

- Helado… sí… - coreó Hermione, con deseo.

- De chocolate… - se unió Ginny al grupo – Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- Perdona, cariño. ¿Qué decías? – Harry pareció salir de un profundo trance. Había permanecido ensimismado durante toda la reunión, ajeno a prácticamente todo lo que se estaba comentando y participando vagamente en las risas y el alborozo.

- Tranquilo, yo iré a la cocina a ver qué puedo conseguir para estas glotonas – respondió Samuel rápidamente, se levantó y fue en busca de los helados.

A nadie le había pasado desapercibido el extraño comportamiento de Harry y se miraron unos a otros sin comprender.

- Disculpad, chicos. Voy a salir un rato fuera a tomar el aire. – se excusó él sin más explicaciones, y abandonó la mesa hacia la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? – quiso saber Ron, inquisitivo.

- Tan sólo se siente cansado – respondió Ginny dirigiéndoles a todos una sonrisa. – Disculpadme a mí también - Rápidamente se levantó y fue en pos de su marido.

Los demás quedaron en silencio por un momento, sin saber qué decir, pero pronto volvió Samuel portando una bandeja repleta de helados de diferentes sabores y texturas que hicieron las delicias de todos los presentes.

Ginny había seguido a Harry discretamente, cosa harto difícil porque aquella noche brillaba la luna en todo su esplendor. Se sentía muy preocupada porque sabía perfectamente que su marido estaba sufriendo y necesitaba asegurarse de que él se encontraba bien. Temía por una recaída de su salud como consecuencia de su pesar y más después de enterarse de que él mantenía un secreto sobre ella. Él estuvo paseando durante unos minutos cerca de la casa, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero de pronto se detuvo y sacó un pequeño cofre de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que se había puesto desde que al atardecer el clima había refrescado considerablemente. Se sentó en una esquina de la escalera más baja de la entrada principal de la mansión, sacó su varita y ejecutó un curioso movimiento con ella. Intrigada, Ginny pudo observar que la pequeña caja que hace un momento él mantenía en sus manos y que acababa de depositar en el suelo a su lado, se había convertido en una simétrica funda que, por su forma, parecía contener una especie de instrumento musical. Sin poder evitarlo, ella recordó la noche en que había descubierto sus talentosas dotes de músico y cantante que tanto la sorprendieron y enamoraron, y se emocionó al darse cuenta de que iba a volverlo a escuchar de nuevo. Al menos en apariencia, él no se había percatado de que estaba siendo observado y sacó con mimo una guitarra clásica de su funda, muy bien conservada. Se tomó su tiempo para observarla, acariciarla y comprobar que se encontraba en perfecto estado y totalmente afinada. Ejecutó unos cuantos acordes de comprobación para acostumbrar de nuevo sus dedos a aquel tacto que en otro tiempo había resultado como su segunda piel y tras acariciarla de nuevo, comenzó a crear con sus manos una romántica melodía que pronto acompañó con su voz modulada de barítono.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Ginny presionó sus manos sobre el corazón, temiendo que en cualquier momento este le saltase del pecho. No lo podía creer. Esa canción pertenecía a la banda sonora de una película musical muggle que ambos habían visto durante su primer noviazgo, antes de que él se marchara. En aquel momento ella ni siquiera pudo imaginar que él podía interpretar todas aquellas canciones de amor que tanto habían emocionado a ambos. Aquel día habían salido del cine abrazados y emocionadísimos porque la película había representado sus propios sentimientos de una forma tan acertada y romántica, a pesar de ser un drama, que ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Pero siempre habían recordado las letras de todas y cada una de las canciones que la componían, y Ginny de vez en cuando las había cantado en secreto, dedicándole a él cada una de las palabras que en ellas expresaban tanto amor y dedicación. No hacía tanto que las había cantado por última vez, muchos años después, cuando esa tarde ya parecía tan sólo una cruel broma del destino por lo aparentemente poco que en realidad había significado para Harry, aunque paradójicamente, también el amor de ambos había terminado en tragedia.

Con el pulso desbocado por la emoción, Ginny se acercó a él lentamente y se atrevió con la siguiente estrofa.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_

Harry se sorprendió pero no dejó de tocar, simplemente unió a la emoción de ella sus propios sentimientos. Y continuó cantando.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
_

Finalmente, ambos unieron sus voces en una sola, cantando a dúo mientras se comían de amor con los ojos desbordando toda su pasión. Con los primeros acordes de la canción todo el grupo había salido al porche de la casa, sorprendidos y deseosos de saber lo que estaba pasando fuera. Quedaron mirándolos a ambos embobados, pues su interpretación estaba llena de tanto amor y belleza que les encogía el corazón.

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you  
_

Harry enmudeció por un momento tratando de que su propia emoción no le colapsara, para poder seguir cantando. Pero no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo, deseando deleitarse con la miel de sus labios, con la dulzura de sus ojos y de su corazón. Ella le acarició la cara suavemente, interpretando la siguiente línea mientras él le regalaba unos magistrales acordes.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...  
_

Y ambos terminaron la canción, dedicándosela el uno al otro.

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Incluso el cantar de las cigarras había enmudecido. Los dos se miraron dulcemente y se abrazaron con fuerza, todavía embargados por la emoción. Pero un sonido hizo que se separasen con sorpresa, girándose a mirar hacia la casa, donde sus amigos habían prorrumpido en calurosos aplausos. Todos corrieron a sentarse alrededor de Harry y Ginny, deseando unirse a la fiesta.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Toca más! ¡Cántanos alguna de tus canciones! – corearon.

- Ah, no – él les sonrió – yo toco, pero vosotros cantáis.

- ¿Cantar nosotros? ¿Quieres que llueva? – se escandalizó Ron, con una carcajada.

- Ah… Ese es el trato. – él sonrió también, abrazando a Ginny, quien se había sentado junto a él, con su mano libre.

- ¿Sabes tocar alguna de ABBA? – preguntaron Hermione y Nadia, muy fans de este grupo desde pequeñas.

Harry tocó los primeros acordes de "Súper Trouper" y las dos enseguida asumieron sus papeles de divas de la canción sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y la interpretaron a coro. Realmente se lo pasaron muchísimo mejor de lo que resultó ser la calidad de su interpretación, pero todos sabían que de lo que se trataba era de divertirse y no de revelarse como estrellas de la canción. Poco a poco todos se atrevieron a cantar alguna de las canciones de este grupo con mayor o menor fortuna, pero las risas y aplausos no paraban ni un momento. Estaban disfrutando de lo lindo.

- Queda usted, Sr. Malfoy. No crea que va a conseguir marcharse de rositas. – Ginny le animó, haciéndole burla.

- Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer el payaso – contraatacó el otro, correspondiéndole también con una mueca burlona.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No puedes dejarnos así! – Le presionó Carol con jocosidad - ¡Si todos hemos hecho el payaso, tú también lo vas a hacer! ¡Faltaría más! ¡No podemos permitir que tengas con qué chantajearnos sin tener nosotros nada con qué chantajearte a ti!

- Vosotros lo habéis querido – la miró con advertencia – Harry, ¿S.O.S?

- Hecho – le respondió su amigo, comenzando a tocar.

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S. O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_You seem so far away though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

_I really tried to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S. O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S. O. S._

_And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Él cantaba casi tan bien como Harry, pero ese hecho no era el que más les había sorprendido. Durante toda la canción él había mirado fijamente a Nadia, quien le había mantenido la mirada como si permaneciese hechizada por algún conjuro de atención ejecutado sobre ella.

- Os lo advertí – dijo él al terminar y volvió a entrar en la casa sin girarse a mirar atrás.

- Yo flipo con este chico – tan sólo acertó a decir Carol, negando con la cabeza.

- Eso ha sido una declaración en toda regla – afirmó Harry, palmeando suavemente la espalda de Nadia. Esta no supo cómo reaccionar. - ¿Nos vamos a dormir, princesa? – pidió después a su esposa, besándole la mejilla.

- Sí, amor. James se siente cansado también. – respondió acariciándose el vientre.

Harry la miró sorprendido, pero no pronunció ni una palabra a ese respecto.

- Chicos, nos retiramos. Que paséis buena noche. – dijo tan sólo, despidiéndose de los demás.

Ejecutó el conjuro que había agrandado la guitarra, pero esta vez de forma inversa. Volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo de la camisa y tomando la mano de su esposa, se marcharon también.

- ¿James? – le preguntó a la pelirroja cuando ninguno de los demás pudo escucharles.

- ¿No te gusta? – ella le miró con cara de corderito.

- Me entusiasma. Pero me gustaría incluso más que pudiésemos llamarle James Sirius.

- Eso es perfecto, amor. – le besó mientras se perdían tras la puerta de su habitación.

&&&&&&&

Carol salió de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente para que nadie advirtiese su ausencia. No sabía porqué pero no podía dormir, y después de haberse exasperado tras haber dado montones de vueltas en la cama sin resultado alguno, sus nervios necesitaban calmarse. Pensó en salir de la casa para dar un paseo tranquilo bajo la luna y así lo hizo. Salió de la mansión cuidando de que la puerta no hiciese ningún ruido que despertase a sus amigos y marchó sin prisa para caminar tranquilamente por un estrecho sendero que recorría el bosque sin adentrarse en él demasiado. A pesar de que era consciente de que las tres de la mañana habían pasado largamente, la luna hacía que una luz crepuscular otorgara una belleza vetusta y atemporal a los árboles que la custodiaban en su camino.

Sin saberlo ella, dos sombras no perdían de vista ni uno de sus movimientos, acechándola. Pronto pudo percatarse de la existencia de una de ellas, detenida en medio del camino a la espera de que ella alcanzase su altura. Un intenso miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo con una descarga de adrenalina que sirvió para ponerla en guardia. Tomando unos segundos para valorar todas sus opciones, finalmente ella decidió continuar caminando a su encuentro con decisión. Por la envergadura de la sombra era un hombre quien la aguardaba y ella sabía bien que si echaba a correr pronto sería alcanzada por él en el sendero, y si en cambio se decidía a escapar a través del bosque corría un gran riesgo de extraviarse o lastimarse pues no lo conocía en absoluto. Así pues, se tomó su tiempo para alcanzar al hombre, caminando tranquilamente, tal y como lo había hecho hasta el momento. A escasos metros de alcanzarla pero todavía sin ser capaz de reconocerla, la figura a la que pertenecía la aterradora sombra nocturna se decidió a hablar.

- Pensé que sería mejor esperarla en medio del camino para no asustarla a estas horas intempestivas y en medio de tanta soledad – la voz sonaba amistosa y amable.

Al acercarse todavía más, pudo ver una amplia sonrisa perteneciente a un rostro bien parecido.

- Smith – casi suspiró ella, alcanzándole por fin.

Al escuchar al sanador y a la joven, la otra sombra, que hasta el momento había permanecido oculta al amparo del bosque, sopesó la situación y decidió retirarse por el momento sin hacer ruido alguno. Ninguno de los caminantes fue capaz de detectar su presencia durante todo el tiempo en que los había acompañado tan extrañamente.

- ¿No era capaz de dormir? Yo tampoco. Supongo que hacía demasiado tiempo que yo no disfrutaba de una velada tan divertida como la que hemos compartido todos esta noche. – continuó sonriendo mientras ambos retomaban el paseo, mucho más reconfortados por su mutua compañía.

- De tú, por favor.

- ¿Cómo? - Se extrañó él, mirándola con ademán sorprendido.

- Samuel, que me trates de tú. Nos hemos conocido hace poco, pero no hace falta mantener esas formalidades tan arcaicas. No somos tan mayores. – ella lo miró, sin permitir que su rostro mostrara rastro alguno de lo que realmente estaba aconteciendo por su propia mente.

- De tú… bien… Como quieras. – Volvió a sonreírle afablemente – He disfrutado como un enano haciendo el mono después de la cena. Todos sois increíbles. Habéis conseguido que fuese capaz de relajarme completamente y olvidarme de todo por un rato.

- Eso es genial. Debo reconocer que yo también he disfrutado, y eso que creí no poder hacerlo por tratarse de mi jefe quien dirigía la fiestecita.

- Aquí Harry no es tu jefe, ni lo es nadie. Tan sólo somos un grupo de buenos amigos disfrutando de unas tranquilas y merecidas vacaciones.

- Pero Harry, todos ellos, tú… prácticamente no me conocéis. No entiendo porqué me habéis invitado a acompañaros en unas vacaciones tan geniales como estas.

- Ha sido Harry quien nos ha invitado a todos. A mí no me preguntes. Si lo ha hecho simplemente disfrútalo y no te comas la cabeza con porqués. Él es una gran persona y jamás te haría daño, eso te lo puedo jurar.

- Todos le tenéis en gran estima – le miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta sincera.

- Eso es cierto. No sé qué tiene, pero Harry es capaz de conseguir tu devoción inmediata con sólo tratarlo un poco. Tiene madera de líder, eso ninguno podemos negarlo. Te hace sentir un amigo valorado e importante.

- Sí, parece como si de pronto formases parte de su familia. Es muy curioso… Y Ginny también tiene ese don.

- Además, yo estoy muy complacido de que haya decidido invitarte. – Ella le miró, inquisitiva, mientras él enlazó apresuradamente su siguiente frase de forma tímida – Siento haberte tratado tan a la defensiva cuando llegamos a la isla. No era mi intención. Me temo que hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo trato alguno con mujeres y he perdido la práctica.

- Tranquilo, yo tampoco fui muy amable y comprensiva que digamos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de este y de su mutua compañía durante un buen rato.

- ¿Siempre estás trabajando, Samuel? ¿Nunca sales a divertirte? ¿Tanto te importa tu trabajo? – quiso saber ella por fin, mirándole con curiosidad.

- Mi trabajo es muy importante para mí, sí, pero paso tantas horas en San Mungo porque tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer. En casa tengo mis libros, mis películas preferidas… pero me siento solo demasiado a menudo estando allí.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿No tienes amigos con los que salir? ¿Un grupo? ¿Una novia?

- Nunca he tenido demasiado talento para hacer amigos y menos todavía para mantenerlos. Y novia… Tengo esposa, pero nuestro divorcio es casi un hecho.

Carol no pudo evitar mirarle, sorprendida.

- Lo siento… - es todo lo que acertó a decir.

- Oh, no pasa nada. Es una situación que hace tiempo que he superado. No sé porqué ella se casó conmigo si realmente amaba a mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad muggle. Ahora vive con él, van a casarse y quizá tengan esa familia que conmigo jamás habría tenido. – lo dijo tranquilamente, como si se tratase del hecho más natural del mundo.

- Entonces… ¿fue ella quien te abandonó? – le preguntó tímidamente.

- Sí, después de que un día los encontré a ambos desnudos en nuestro propio lecho conyugal.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? – se escandalizó ella, abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué iba a hacer? – le sonrió con indulgencia – Dejarla marchar y facilitarle el divorcio. Lo único que deseo es que sea feliz, a mi lado o lejos de mí. Si estar con él es lo que desea, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que complacerla.

- ¡Pero te traicionó! ¡No había necesidad de que te hiciese sufrir de esa manera! ¡No te respetó, ni como persona ni como pareja! – de pronto calló, dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando de juez en un asunto donde no le habían dado cabida – Lo siento. Me he dejado llevar. Hace tiempo yo también tuve una pareja que me hizo sufrir y he permitido que mis propios demonios encendieran mi ánimo.

- Tranquila. Realmente es como dices, pero manteniendo rencor sobre ello tan sólo consigo alentar un sentimiento enfermizo y nocivo para mi salud. Mi compañero era un chico guapo con mucho éxito pero bastante inaccesible. Se lo tenía muy creído. Supongo que ella me utilizó para acceder a él. Si he sido capaz de hacerla feliz de algún modo, bien venido sea. Me he quedado con esta idea y trato de continuar con mi vida lo mejor que puedo.

- Tú la amabas demasiado…

- ¿Se puede amar demasiado? Una vez escuché que es una locura amar si no se ama con locura. Yo lo di todo por ella y perdí. Peor sería no ser capaz de albergar en mi pecho un sentimiento tan hermoso como ese. Al menos, ahora sé que puedo amar. Eso nadie podrá quitármelo nunca.

- Ya no existen hombres como tú – le miró decidida, segura de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo que no existen hombres como yo? ¡Mira a Ron! ¡Mira a Draco! ¡Mira a Harry! Ellos tienen clarísimo que no quieren vivir sin sus esposas. Viven por y para ellas y gran parte de su éxito personal y laboral viene dado por esta convicción. Ellos han tenido la suerte de ser correspondidos, incluso Draco, quien conseguirá que Nadia vuelva a su lado. Si no, da tiempo al tiempo. Sí existen hombres como yo, los hay a puñados. Tan sólo hay que saber reconocerlos. Quizá tú no supiste acertar en tu elección, igual que yo no supe acertar en la mía.

Carol lo fulminó con la mirada, llena de indignación, pero tuvo que reconocer que las palabras del sanador tenían gran parte de verdad, aún sin tener ni idea de qué estaba juzgando. Nadie podía culparla de lo que le sucedió con aquel sin vergüenza; tampoco nadie podía prever lo que sucedería y mucho menos ella, que lo amaba ciegamente. Pero sí sabía que, desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, algunos de sus actos hacia ella no habían tenido nada de caballerosos. No podía culparse por no haber roto con él antes de que fuese tarde, pero el hecho de que ella sabía que no era hombre de fiar siempre estaría presente.

- Otra vez he metido la pata. Soy un zoquete. Te ruego que me perdones y no tengas en cuenta mis torpes palabras.

Carol no le respondió y ambos alcanzaron la casa de nuevo sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra. Ella iba delante y pronto abrió la puerta de la mansión, pero antes de desaparecer tras ella se giró hacia él y mirándole amistosamente a los ojos, le dio las buenas noches.

- Yo también me alegro de que Harry te haya invitado. Que pases buena noche.

Y se marchó camino de su cuarto sin volverse a mirar atrás.

**COMENTARIOS:**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Antes de nada, **quiero agradecer a Sazv el review** que me dejó. La verdad es que me ha llegado en un momento en que estaba algo de bajón con este fic, a favor de otros proyectos que tengo en mente. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Este capítulo te lo dedico.

También mando **un abrazo a Cirze, a Jor y a Joanne, mis amigas del alma** y de quien tanto aprendo, tanto en aspectos literarios como personales. ¡Soys las mejores y siempre lo seréis!

Y **un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los que seguís este fic,** dándole una nueva oportunidad con cada capítulo. Por favor, animáos a dejarme reviews con vuestras críticas y sugerencias para próximos capítulos. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que vuestros mensajes.

**Con respecto a este capítulo**, debo comentar varias cosas:

- La película a la que me refiero y de donde he sacado la primera canción **(Come what may), es Moulin Rouge**, sin duda una de mis pelis preferidas de todos los tiempos. Esta película se estrenó en 2001, por lo que en realidad Harry y Ginny llevaban ya varios años separados entonces, pero me he permitido una licencia poética y en la ficción he situado su estreno varios años antes, hacíéndolo coincidir con el primer noviazgo de la pareja. Es una peli que veo varias veces cada año. sobre todo cuando me siento triste o melancólica. Siempre me hace llorar como una magdalena, pero es tan perfecta a la vez siempre me siento feliz y liberada cuando la veo. Es un sentimiento dual difícil de describir. Si alguien ha visto ya Australia, la última peli del director de Moulin Rouge que acaba de estrenarse hace poco, que me dé su opinión. Yo estoy esperando tener un momentillo para verla. Por cierto, y volviendo a lo anterior, ¡viva Ewan Mc Gregor! (^_ ^)

- **El segundo tema**, como he dicho en el cap. , **pertenece al grupo ABBA**. Precisamente anoche vi la peli Mamma Mía, que me he comprado hace poco, y la cual me encanta porque aunque el argumento no es nada nuevo, la forma de enfocarla y el humor que destila a cada segundo son maravillosos. Y SOS me pareció una canción que refleja de una forma bastante fiel lo que siente Draco por Nadia, aunque ninguno de los dos esté dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente. A ver si la chica comienza a reaccionar, ¡demonios!

- **No he considerado oportuno acompañar traducciones** a las letras de ambas canciones, como hice en la primera que utilicé, porque la traducción del inglés al español es muy personal, en el sentido de que no puede hacerse literal en la muchos casos. Para mí, muchas veces es más una sensación personal que una traducción literal, por lo que prefiero que cada cual las traduzca a su manera sin hacerles perder el sentido real de cada frase.

Y esto es todo. **¡FELIZ 2009! Os adoro.**

**Rose.**


	17. La confesión de Harry

_**Capítulo 17: La confesión de Harry.**_

No serían más de las siete de la mañana, pero hacía más de una hora que Harry contemplaba el horizonte desde la amplia cristalera instalada en el ala oeste de la planta baja perteneciente a la mansión. Inflamados rayos que variaban en tonalidades, desde la amarilla pálida hasta la más rojiza fuego, se paseaban a sus anchas por sus pantalones, otorgándole un aura misteriosa reforzada por la penumbra en que permanecía su semblante. La luz dadora de vida había ganado la partida ampliamente a las mortecinas tinieblas y se empleaba a fondo en arropar cada árbol, cada hoja, cada animalillo, que la recibía agradecido… cada corazón. Innumerables trinos y sonidos variopintos comenzaron a hacerse oír en los alrededores, preludio de la frenética actividad que estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero la garganta del auror permanecía seca y el dulce abrazo del incipiente sol le sabía a tierra, la misma tierra que cubría de temores su propio corazón.

Había llegado el momento de descubrirle a su mujer la verdad de su dolencia. Era la hora de rememorar aquel año aciago en que en innumerables ocasiones se sintió morir y cuando tanto tuvo que luchar para reencontrarse a sí mismo y forjar a su gusto su propia realidad. Peleó contra todo y contra todos: los pronósticos, la lógica, la ciencia, la razón… ¿Y para qué? Esa pregunta le rondaba la mente de forma insistente. ¿Valió la pena? Obviamente. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Si de todos modos su vida iba a terminar dentro de poco trágicamente, causando un infinito daño a los que amaba, ¿por qué alargarla? Si hubiese muerto en aquel momento, tan lejos de ellos, ¿su sufrimiento no habría sido más piadoso? Se sintió egoísta de nuevo, decidiendo lo que era o no mejor para los sentimientos de sus seres queridos, cuando sólo a ellos correspondía esa potestad.

Sacudió su mente, tratando de alejar de sí todo sentimiento negativo, pero sus esfuerzos no se vieron gratamente recompensados, ya que las nubes negras de su corazón se empeñaban en mezclarse con las moribundas sombras que, agonizantes, perdían, paso a paso, la batalla contra el todopoderoso astro solar.

Finalmente sus silenciosos pasos le condujeron de nuevo al lado de Ginny, que continuaba dulcemente dormida en la habitación de ambos. La observó descansar durante varios minutos, presos su pecho y su garganta de una dolorosa congoja, acentuada por el inmenso placer de verla tan bella, tan llena de vida, tan dedicada a él… Sí, aquella diosa fue hecha para él, a su medida, destinada a ser la mujer más amada y adorada de este mundo, por y para siempre. ¿Podrían los hados separarlo de ella en plena juventud? Desde luego, la amenaza era firme, pero él tenía bien claro que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para alejarla de su ser y conseguir una vida muy larga y feliz al lado de su amada.

- Amor, no puedes seguir atormentándote.

De pronto era él quien estaba siendo observado por Ginny, bien despierta y con su mirada pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¿No estabas dormida? – la miró, turbado.

- Eso es lo que he tratado de hacerte creer desde que hace más de dos horas te has levantado para deambular por la casa. Necesitabas estar solo y he querido darte tiempo. Harry, cuéntame lo que te atormenta, por favor. Estoy preparada, si es por eso por lo que temes.

- ¿Cómo haces para adivinar mis pensamientos? – rozó los labios de ella con los suyos, delicadamente.

- A veces eres como un libro abierto, por mucho que tú no lo creas – ella le sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Y no crees que hablaríamos mejor con el estómago lleno? Debes desayunar, princesa. En tu estado debes cuidarte…

- Deja de preocuparte por mí y cuéntamelo de una vez – continuó sonriéndole pero su firmeza no desapareció.

Harry colocó al lado de la cama una cómoda butaca que había en la habitación y se sentó pausadamente en ella. Miró fijamente a su esposa y se concentró en ser capaz de relatar los acontecimientos que jamás había creído querer volver a recordar. Pero consciente de la necesidad de hacerlo, se armó de valor y comenzó.

- Hace cuatro años estuve al frente de una misión excesivamente arriesgada, para el Ministerio Australiano. Debíamos tomar por asalto una especie de pequeña fortaleza, una mansión Victoriana situada a las afueras de Sydney tomada por unos asesinos en serie que se habían atrincherado en ella, pertrechándola con innumerables defensas y trampas que la hacían casi impracticable. Aún teniéndolos rodeados y no sabíamos como, los tipejos se turnaban para salir casi todas las noches y cometer algún asesinato, regresando a la seguridad de sus muros amparados en la impunidad de la noche. Del mismo modo conseguían reabastecerse, lo que convertía la situación en un problema sin solución totalmente a su favor. La situación se había convertido en insostenible y los ánimos de los propios ciudadanos se estaban calentando por momentos, presagiando un conflicto armado entre los aurores y los civiles que nosotros no estábamos dispuestos a dejar acontecer. Sabiendo que yo era tan osado como temerario y capacitado en aquellos tiempos, me encargaron trazar y ejecutar un plan de acción que consiguiera desmantelar las vías de escape de los asesinos y atraparlos, poniendo fin a su imperio del terror de una vez para siempre. Tras mucho analizar la casa a través de todo tipo de hechizos, mis compañeros y yo conseguimos bloquear todas sus vías de entrada y salida, creyéndolos acorralados definitivamente dentro del edificio.

Miraba con fijeza a Ginny, más sus ojos estaban perdidos en otro tiempo y otro lugar.

- Me dieron nueve hombres, conmigo éramos diez. Después de acorralarlos hicimos magia desde fuera para que no pudiesen ejecutar ningún tipo de conjuro de escape, tales como habilitar un traslador o pedir ayuda externa. Yo era muy joven, muy inexperto y demasiado temerario. Imbuí a mis hombres de un sentimiento de poder y confianza que nos hicieron a todos creernos prácticamente invencibles. Ideé un plan que, desde luego, nos permitió entrar superando todas sus trampas y cogerles desprevenidos. Pero no se trataba de diez asesinos, tal y como nos habían informado en el Ministerio, sino que estos iban acompañados por veinte más, a sus órdenes, que se encargaban de hurtos menores, tráfico de drogas e influencias. Así que, cuando entramos envalentonados como leones, nos encontramos con que el enemigo, aunque sensiblemente menos diestro y preparado en el arte de la magia que nosotros, nos superaba en tres a uno. Ya la situación me pareció rara de por sí antes de entrar a la casa: tan sólo envían a nueve hombres, al mando de un joven inexperto aunque prometedor, a conquistar una casa casi inexpugnable, con pocas posibilidades de éxito y todavía menos probabilidades, en un caso de inmensa repercusión mediática. Entonces comprendí: yo sabía que todo el plan había sido urdido por los políticos, conscientes de todo lo que sucedía en aquella casa y de todo lo que iba a suceder, no por nuestro departamento, y estos nos habían usado como mártires sabiendo que, aunque venciésemos en esta lucha, muchos de nosotros acabaríamos maltrechos, si no muertos. La confianza del pueblo en los políticos se había debilitado y necesitaban urgentemente una acción heroica que los salvase. No deseaban sólo vencer, querían muertos, mártires a quienes venerar por el gran sacrificio ofrecido, el cual, por supuesto, se atribuiría en última instancia a ellos, cabezas pensantes de toda la maquinaria. Y yo daría al asunto todavía más publicidad. Mi jefe nos había advertido de que toda la operación olía mal, pero se hallaba atado de pies y manos y se vio obligado a enviarnos. Yo entonces no vi, o no quise ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Los terroristas se apostaron por toda la casa, la cual conocían perfectamente y en la que nosotros no habíamos estado nunca, e hicieron que nos separásemos. Jugaron al gato y al ratón con nosotros hasta desmoralizar a muchos de mis hombres, y cuando por fin conseguimos acorralarlos en una gran estancia, estábamos tan agotados y desmoralizados que la diferencia de fuerzas todavía se hizo más patente. Varitas en ristre y a puñetazo limpio, luchamos como posesos y prácticamente conseguimos derrotarlos. Pero cuando ya casi todo había terminado, uno de ellos me atacó por detrás, derribándome. Me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdí la consciencia.

Hizo una pausa, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos para mostrarlos de forma coherente, porque se había emocionado tanto que su cuerpo y su mente eran un caos de recuerdos amargos y sufrimiento tormentoso.

- Al despertar, después de cuatro meses de haber permanecido en coma en un hospital, me enteré de que había recibido once puñaladas en la espalda con un arma cubierta de veneno muy potente y mortal. Mi cuerpo había luchado contra él a vida o muerte todos esos días, y absolutamente nadie dio una moneda por mí en ese tiempo. Ni siquiera los medimagos más eminentes. Pero conseguí salvarme, eso sí, infinitamente debilitado y maltrecho. Aunque sabía que podía superarlo, sólo era cuestión de seguir luchando. Cuando mi mundo se vino abajo fue al enterarme de que eso no era todo. Una de las puñaladas había alcanzado mi columna y a consecuencia de esa herida iba a quedarme paralítico para siempre.

Ginny le miró espantada, mientras lágrimas lentas y silenciosas descendían por sus mejillas en busca de libertad. Al darse cuenta, Harry se levantó del sillón y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la cara tiernamente y sosteniéndole la mirada de forma tranquilizadora.

- Antes de continuar, quiero que hagas algo: piensa siempre en cómo me ves ahora. En mi salud, en mi alegría, en lo bien que me encuentro. Te diga lo que te diga, sólo mírame y piensa en el hoy. Te ayudará. No existe más que el hoy. ¿Entendido? – le besó el pelo, tratando de sentirse también él más tranquilo.

Ginny asintió, reconfortada por sus palabras.

- Tú ya me conoces. Sabes lo cabezota y tenaz que soy. Cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza, no paro hasta conseguirlo. Así que no me rendí. Pagué mi propia rehabilitación porque el hospital se negó a proporcionármela, alegando que no podían costear unos gastos que sabían de antemano que resultarían totalmente inútiles. Día tras día, durante más de tres meses, acudí al gimnasio del hospital y dediqué más de diez horas diarias a tratar de que mis piernas respondiesen, sin el menor resultado. Nadia era mi único apoyo y compañía, ya que el Ministerio me dio de lado y yo había dejado escrito, nada más llegar a ese país, que si algún percance me sucedía, tan sólo se os diese noticia a ti, a Ron y a vuestra familia en caso de que hubiese que repatriar mi cadáver para ser enterrado junto a mis padres.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – exclamó ella con pasión. La imagen del cuerpo difunto de Harry se le coló en la mente y le hizo llorar con inmenso dolor. - ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Un imbécil! – golpeó su pecho débilmente con ambos puños, terminando por agarrarse a su camisa con fuerza y desesperación.

- ¿En qué habíamos quedado, princesa? – Él la apretó firmemente contra su pecho y esperó a que finalmente ella se calmase – Vamos, mírame – tomó su mentón delicadamente y la obligó a encararse con él. Ella trató de resistirse pero la fuerza del joven era inmensamente mayor y tan sólo pudo desviar su mirada. – Gin, mírame. – su voz era perentoria.

- Te odio… - el dolor que estaba sintiendo hizo que dejase escapar tamaña mentira. Lo miró por fin, intentando mostrarse enfadada, aunque lo único que consiguió es aparentar una niña asustada.

- Lo sé… - él le sonrió, acariciándole el rostro y dándole un dulce beso – Abrázame. Estoy aquí, aquí, a tu lado, y estoy bien. ¿No me ves?

- Somos tu familia, Harry. Siempre lo hemos sido. Aunque me hubieses echado de tu vida, hiciste mal en apartar de ti a todos los demás. Somos tu familia…Además, yo te hubiese cuidado con todo mi amor, a pesar de que me rechazases una y mil veces más… Mi lugar estaba a tu lado.

- Tenerte a mi lado era lo que más deseé en aquellos momentos. Te necesité tanto… Pero no podía permitirme utilizarte en horas aciagas pretendiendo volverte a echar de mi vida después. No soy tan despreciable.

- No, eres imbécil – ella continuó con su enfado, abrazándose a él con más ímpetu.

- Déjame seguir – volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Tener a su amada entre sus brazos era una sensación que estaba disfrutando ampliamente, a pesar de la triste situación que lo había provocado.

- Cuando desperté, Nadia me insistió una y mil veces en que le permitiese ponerse en contacto con vosotros, pero jamás cedí en este terreno, amenazándola con no hablarle durante el resto de nuestras vidas si incumplía mi orden. Es curioso, pero durante los cuatro meses que permanecí en coma ella nunca osó desobedecer este mandato. Supongo que quiso respetar el que con mucha probabilidad sería mi último deseo… - Ginny volvió a desbordar sus lágrimas, esta vez en silencio – Me sentí acabado, inútil, bueno para nada… Por eso luché tanto para conseguir reponerme, porque odiaba con todas mis fuerzas aquellas sensaciones y prefería pelear hasta morir que permanecer en ese estado para siempre. Y también porque tenía una cuenta pendiente. Aquel día habíamos vencido, pero a qué precio. En aquella maldita casa murieron cuatro de mis compañeros, tres fuimos heridos gravemente y tres lo fueron de forma leve. Me juré a mi mismo que conseguiría justicia para todos nosotros, haciendo pagar por sus culpas a los políticos corruptos que nos cambiaron a peso por su propia popularidad. Me enteré por Nadia de que el resto de mis compañeros no quiso emprender acciones legales, pero yo no iba a conformarme. Jamás. Nunca podría volver a mirarme en el espejo si lo hacía. Mientras me exasperaba por no obtener resultados con mis piernas, canalicé toda mi frustración entrenándome en la magia. Pasé horas y horas, días y días aprendiendo hechizos, estrujándome la cabeza para modificar algunos de ellos o crear otros de mi propia invención. Estaba tan agotado al terminar cada día que al llegar la noche caía rendido en la cama y conseguía tener unas horas de sueño exentas de pesadillas. Obtuve impresionantes progresos en la magia, tanto a nivel de conjuros nuevos y exitosos como en fuerza, potencia y resistencia de los que ya conocía o acababa de aprender. Eso también me daba fuerzas para continuar luchando por la movilidad de mis piernas, a pesar de los constantes fracasos obtenidos en este sentido. De esta forma viví, como te he dicho antes, durante más de tres meses. Pero llegó un día en que, inesperadamente, comencé a sentir que mis piernas reaccionaban. Al principio fueron sólo pequeñas contracciones en respuesta de estímulos determinados, pero paulatinamente se fueron convirtiendo en leves movimientos, aunque no fue hasta dos meses después de la primera reacción cuando comencé a intentar caminar. En el hospital no podían dar crédito a sus ojos y se sintieron tan emocionados que no sólo me reembolsaron todo el dinero que yo había invertido, sino que financiaron el resto de mi recuperación y toda mi convalecencia como disculpa por su poca fe. En total pasaron catorce meses hasta que me sentí totalmente recuperado, momento en que decidí volver al Ministerio a mirar directamente a la cara a los culpables de todo el dolor y muerte que aquel día aciago cubrió las vidas de todos mis compañeros y la mía propia. Me encaré con mi jefe, quien vivía atormentado por la culpabilidad de haber cedido en enviarnos a aquella trampa aun sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. Al verme recuperado y conocer todo el esfuerzo que yo había hecho para superarme, se armó de valor y me desveló todos los nombres de los culpables, a quien yo mismo ya había atribuido todo aquel mal por pura lógica. Me proporcionó pruebas con las que acusarlos y se personó a mi lado como acusación particular contra ellos ante el Wicengamot australiano. ¿Recuerdas el escándalo acaecido hace unos dos años y medio en Australia, en el cual cayó toda la cúpula del Ministerio de Magia y varios de ellos fueron incluso confinados en Nightmare durante algún tiempo?

- Cómo no recordarlo. Ese escándalo dio la vuelta al mundo mágico. Se habló durante mucho tiempo de corrupción, despotismo, incluso nepotismo en algunos casos. Pero tu nombre jamás se mencionó.

- Porque yo me mantuve al margen todo lo que pude. Rogué al Wicengamot que no trascendiera mi implicación, no concedí entrevista alguna ni acepté jamás ninguna vinculación con el caso. La justicia que yo deseaba se había cumplido. Ya no había nada más de lo que hablar ni quedaba nada por hacer.

- Mi amor. Me dijiste que el secreto que tenías que confesarme también afecta a nuestro presente, pero por lo que me has contado, te repusiste perfectamente de todas tus dolencias y todo terminó bien.

- Me temo que aún no he terminado.

- Oh… - ella le miró más asustada todavía, llevándose instintivamente una mano a la boca para taparla, tratando de ahogar un grito que jamás se produjo.

- Tras toda aquella pesadilla, me reincorporé a mi trabajo. Para mis compañeros era un héroe, un caballero andante, y más cuando empezaron a comprobar en varias misiones lo mágicamente poderoso que me había convertido. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a temerme, por lo que tuve que aprender a controlar mis nuevas dotes y utilizarlas discretamente y en ocasiones muy contadas. Medio año después, aproximadamente medio año antes de volver a Inglaterra, y tras encadenar varias misiones bastante duras en las que no tuve más remedio que emplearme a fondo, un repentino desvanecimiento me mantuvo inconsciente dos días en el hospital. Los más reputados medimagos y sanadores me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas al no encontrar a primera vista evidencias de lo que me estaba sucediendo. Y este es el diagnóstico que me dieron: como consecuencia de las lesiones físicas sufridas y del extralimitado esfuerzo que yo había empleado para conseguir superarlas y además obtener más poder mágico, mi cuerpo había reducido increíblemente su esperanza de vida. Había sufrido una especie de mutación, comportándose desde entonces similarmente a una batería muggle. Los desvanecimientos significaban que se había descargado casi en su totalidad y los días de inconsciencia servían para recargarlo. El día a día me iría descargando, pero cuanto más poderosos fueran mis hechizos, más pronto me descargaría y más prolongados serían mis desvanecimientos. Me dieron una esperanza de vida de entre veintiocho y treinta años.

Ginny se separó de él y sus manos se agarraron fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama, tanto que se clavó sus largas uñas en las manos traspasando la fina tela y estas comenzaron a sangrar sin que ella se percatase de lo sucedido. Harry tampoco lo notó, tan absorto en su relato como estaba.

- Por supuesto, - continuó – yo me reí a carcajadas de la tontería que acababan de contarme. Mi cuerpo no es una batería muggle, por Merlín. Aquello me pareció el colmo de lo absurdo y, haciendo caso omiso de sus advertencias y consejos, retomé mi vida cotidiana. Nada ha vuelto a sucederme hasta el día en que nacieron los gemelos. A partir de entonces he sufrido fuertes dolores de pecho y de cabeza, cada vez menos espaciados en el tiempo, hasta que han terminado en los cuatro días de inconsciencia que tú tan bien conoces. Al resultarme esta situación tan similar en algunos aspectos a la que viví durante los meses previos y durante mi anterior desvanecimiento, comprendí que aunque mi enfermedad no estuviese bien definida por los medimagos australianos, algo había de verdad en todo aquello. Así que puse a Samuel en antecedentes de todo el asunto y antes de darme el alta para que nos marchásemos a casa, me hizo todo tipo de pruebas que después ha contrastado con los más expertos entre sus compañeros y el diagnóstico es irrefutable: por supuesto, no soy una batería muggle, pero la pauta de actuación de mi cuerpo es tan parecida a ellas que el símil resulta perfectamente extrapolable. No es correcto decir que mi cuerpo se muerte porque todos nos morimos poco a poco, eso es vivir. Es más correcto decir que mi cuerpo se agota. Cada vez los períodos de coma serán más largos hasta que llegue un día en que caeré en una de esas inconsciencias y ya no despertaré. Me dicen sin demasiado convencimiento que no será pronto, pero desde luego, nadie me da una esperanza de vida mayor de treinta años. En el más optimista de los casos y suponiendo que yo abandone inmediatamente mi trabajo como auror, el cual propicia casi todas las situaciones en que debo usar mi poder en un altísimo porcentaje, a durísimas penas me auguran treinta y cinco años. Y por supuesto, todo esto es una teoría, pues sufro el riesgo de no despertar cada vez que entro en coma, aunque hoy por hoy y según me han contado, este suceso es poco probable.

Tratando de distraer levemente a su esposa de la devastadora noticia que acababa de darle, puso boca arriba la palma de su mano derecha y se concentró. Aparentemente, nada sucedió durante varios segundos pero de pronto Harry hizo un movimiento como si lanzase hacia delante un objeto que ninguno de ambos era capaz de ver, dirigiéndolo hacia un jarrón ornamental que reposaba en una pequeña mesita a casi cuatro metros al otro lado de la cama. Inmediatamente la porcelana estalló en pedacitos provocando un gran estruendo y dejando a Ginny completamente atónita, sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

- Este es aproximadamente el dos por ciento de mi poder. Desde luego, no sólo tiene este tipo de aplicaciones. También puedo usarlo para agudizar mis habilidades sensoriales o para potenciar cualquier hechizo. Pero cada vez que lo uso ya sé qué precio estoy pagando.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada más, unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta del cuarto.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Era Ron quien aporreaba la puerta de modo insistente.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¡Abrid! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Has probado a usar el pomo de la puerta, Ron? Está abierta. – Harry sonrió, mirando a su mujer a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

Inmediatamente, varios cuerpos se precipitaron en la habitación, casi cayendo amontonados encima de ellos dos. Después recompusieron su dignidad y ambos se encontraron con varias cabezas que los observaban con preocupación, alineadas frente a ellos.

- Chicos, siento el ruido que he causado. No pasa nada, os lo aseguro, pero gracias por preocuparos. – El auror trató de deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible, pero Ron, que observaba a su hermana con suspicacia, había descubierto ya sus lágrimas y la sangre que manchaba ligeramente las sábanas allí donde estas habían entrado en contacto con sus uñas.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ginny! ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Y llorando! – cogió a Harry por la camisa de forma violenta y lo sacudió, sin hallar resistencia alguna por parte de su amigo. - ¡Harry! ¡Mal nacido! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? ¡Te juro que vas a pagar por todo el dolor que le hayas causado!

- Ron… Ron… Amigo…- Harry trataba de calmarlo para poder razonar con él.

- ¿Amigo? ¡Vergüenza debería darte el mirarme a la cara siquiera después de lo que has hecho!

- Ronald, te lo ruego. Escúchame.

Pero el pelirrojo no estaba para discursos y trató de alcanzarle con un derechazo que el otro esquivó rápidamente, aunque apunto estuvo de impactarle en pleno rostro. Inmediatamente después Ron quedó paralizado, pero no por lo que había hecho, sino porque la voz de su hermana le heló la sangre.

- Ronald Weasley: te prohíbo acusar a mi marido; te prohíbo intentar tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza; te prohíbo meterte en su vida y mucho menos en la mía. – Su frialdad se quebró de pronto como el cristal - ¡Y ahora, fuera!

- Pero Ginny, yo… él… - Ron miró a su hermana con reproche.

- ¡He dicho fuera! ¡Fuera todos! ¡Ahora! ¡Y que sea la última vez que juzgáis a nadie de mi familia de esta manera! ¡No tenéis ni puñetera idea! ¡Fuera!

Los amigos no dejaban de mirar a Ginny, a Harry y a Ron, sintiéndose incómodos y culpables, pero estaban demasiado impresionados por todo lo que habían visto como para ser capaces de mover un pie.

- Amor, no te exaltes, por favor. Puede dañar tu salud. Ellos sólo querían ayudar…– Harry intentó tranquilizarla, pero su mujer lo miró duramente, ignorándolo después.

- ¿Tu familia? ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Un extraño? – Ron gritó a su hermana, volviendo a mostrar su furia.

- ¿Voy a tener que repetirlo? ¡He dicho fuera!

- Salgamos… - pidió Draco a todos sus amigos. – Ya habrá tiempo para aclarar esto.

Harry se lo agradeció con la mirada y el rubio abandonó la habitación, asintiendo. Tras él, uno a uno fueron desfilando hasta el pasillo excepto Ron, quien tuvo que ser prácticamente arrastrado por Samuel mientras Hermione lo mantenía a raya, y se miraron unos a otros con cara de culpabilidad, regresando cada cual a su propio cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, ya que todos habían salido rápidamente al oír el estruendo, tan sólo con el pijama puesto.

&&&&&&&

Todos se hallaban en el comedor, sentados alrededor del desayuno, comentando el suceso acaecido en la habitación de Harry y Ginny. Las voces pretendían ser apenas susurros, pero a medida que se iba calentando el ambiente, no pudieron evitar elevarlas.

- Te lo avisé, Ron. Te dije que tendrías un encontronazo con tu hermana si te metías en su vida sin ser invitado – Hermione miraba a su marido con dureza y un reproche implícito en sus palabras.

- ¡Pero tú lo has visto tan bien como yo! ¡Harry la ha maltratado! ¿Qué querías que hiciera, si la encuentro ensangrentada y llorando? Sólo he actuado como…

- Basta ya, Ron. Harry no la ha maltratado. ¿No te has fijado dónde estaban las manchas de sangre? Pegadas a sus manos, que tenía cerradas con fuerza, clavándose las uñas. Esa sangre se la ha provocado ella, asumo que sin pretenderlo. – Draco le miró perdiendo la paciencia. Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el cuarto, inquieto. – En ese cuarto ha sucedido algo. Eso es evidente. Pero no lo que tú piensas. Por cómo los hemos encontrado, más que un maltrato parece una confesión.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Nadia al escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nadia? ¿Te encuentras mal? – Smith enseguida se acercó a su lado, temeroso de que tuviese un malestar relacionado con su embarazo. Todos quedaron pendientes de ella, alarmados.

- No… Sólo es que… Ya entiendo… Harry le ha contado a Ginny el tema de su enfermedad. Merlín… no me extraña que ella haya reaccionado de ese modo. Lo que está sucediendo es una tragedia.

- ¿Enfermedad? ¿Qué enfermedad? ¿Harry está enfermo? – preguntó Draco, todavía más nervioso.

- Sí. Pero no me corresponde a mí revelaros nada. Es él quien debe contar…

En aquel momento la figura de Harry apareció, entrando en la estancia. Se le veía cansado, mostrando cierta preocupación, pero sereno. Una mezcla de belleza natural e inmensa tristeza le daba un tinte de héroe romántico que a ninguna fémina le pasó desapercibido. Pasase lo que pasase, siempre sería Harry: su amigo, su hermano, su jefe… Todas ellas lo adoraban, cada cual a su modo. Draco y Ron le exigieron con la mirada una explicación y Samuel tan sólo lo observó, pensativo.

- Te agradecería que lo hicieses, hermanita. Os merecéis saber toda la verdad, y yo ahora no puedo contárosla. Ginny y yo necesitamos estar solos. Ella no se encuentra demasiado bien y prefiero que pasemos el día tranquilos. Además, todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Voy a coger algo de desayunar y se lo subiré a esta cabezota, a ver si conseguimos entre los dos que retenga un poco en el estómago. – les sonrió.

Nadia no podía reconocer al hombre que tenía frente a sí, tan tranquilo y cabal. ¿Dónde había quedado toda la pasión que siempre caracterizaba sus actos? No lo sabía, pero tuvo que reconocer que la forma en que se estaba comportando era madura y ejemplar. No hace tanto, hubiese emprendido a Ron a puñetazos por su comportamiento con Ginny y con él, pero ese día le sonrió con comprensión, mientras el otro esquivaba su mirada lleno de culpabilidad.

- Si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en pedírnoslo – fue Hermione quien hizo el ofrecimiento, auque su voz era estandarte de todas las demás.

- Gracias. Disfrutad del día. Parece ser que hoy la playa estará imponente. He observado el cielo esta mañana y no había ninguna nube en el horizonte. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Draco le siguió con la mirada mientras el auror abandonaba la estancia, completamente pasmado. Ron no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Smith no había pronunciado palabra ni hecho ningún movimiento durante todo el rato. Nadia se sentía poco menos atónita que Draco. Carol no entendía nada de nada pero estaba contagiada por la alarma de todos los demás. Y Hermione ardía en ansias de saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Haz el favor de contarnos de una puñetera vez qué está pasando. – Draco abordó a la rubia sin miramiento.

Nadia les contó con pelos y señales todo el suceso de Australia que había ocasionado nefastas consecuencias en la salud de Harry. Les habló de sus heridas, del diagnóstico demoledor de su invalidez, de cómo no se conformó con ello y luchó hasta conseguir restablecerse por completo, y de su enfermedad resultante de todo aquello. Entonces fue Samuel quien tomó el relevo y les puso al día de la situación actual del auror. Todos habían palidecido a medida que iban enterándose de lo acaecido, pero un gran vacío les llegó muy dentro al comprender las implicaciones de todo ello.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Harry siempre ha estado ahí, a nuestro lado, casi desde que tengo uso de razón, y siempre lo estará! – Ron era el más afectado de todos. Se mesaba el cabello como si hubiese perdido la lucidez.

- A ver. Esa es la situación actual, pero no quiere decir que no pueda cambiar en un futuro cercano. A petición mía, los mejores medimagos y sanadores del Reino Unido y varios de otros países se han hecho cargo de su caso. Por el momento nos estamos centrando en conseguir que su cuerpo ya no sufra ningún desvanecimiento más, pero inmediatamente después trataremos de hallar la cura a su enfermedad. No quiero daros falsas ilusiones, pero lo único cierto es que mientras hay vida, hay esperanza. Todos debemos mucho a Harry por habernos librado de Voldemort y somos conscientes de ello. Por eso, nuestro hospital y varios otros se han volcado en ayudarle nada más conocer su situación. Estamos trabajando sobre las pruebas que efectué a Harry cuando despertó del coma, pero él ya está avisado de que vamos a hacerle muchos más chequeos a partir de ahora y yo voy a controlar su salud periódicamente de forma muy estricta.

- No puedo creer que Harry haya aceptado dejar de trabajar. – se sorprendió Hermione.

- ¿Dejar de trabajar? ¡Yo no he dicho que él vaya a dejar de trabajar! ¡Anda, odénaselo tú, si te atreves! Me ha dicho que ya puedo ir olvidándome de esa idea y de otras similares que se me pasen por la cabeza. Él va a continuar haciendo vida completamente normal, o lo que él llama "vida normal" y yo considero toda una locura – el sanador no podía evitar sentirse enfadado con su amigo.

- Harry es un guerrero y si deja de serlo, se muere ahora mismo. Parece mentira que seáis amigos suyos tantos años y no comprendáis eso. – Draco seguía mostrándose agresivo.

- Pero, a ti, ¿qué te pasa? – Nadia lo enfrentó, cansada de sus ácidos comentarios.

- A mí no me pasa nada. ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros? ¡En vez de lamentarnos, centrémonos en apoyarle! ¡Él no necesita compasión! ¡Necesita que le tratemos con normalidad! ¡Que sigamos estando ahí como sus amigos que somos!

- Eso es totalmente cierto – Carol se decidió a hablar finalmente – pero tú tienes miedo de perderle. Reconócelo.

- ¿Miedo yo? ¡Yo no tengo miedo porque no voy a perderle! Mira, no me apetece escuchar tus tonterías. Paso de todo esto.

Draco salió en tromba de la casa dando un estruendoso portazo, lo que no hizo más que agravar la situación.

- Os parecerá raro y egoísta lo que voy a deciros, pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es irnos a la playa, tal y como nos ha sugerido Harry. – Todos miraron a Samuel con cara de pocos amigos – Esperad. Nos conviene tranquilizarnos, relajarnos, primero para poder hacernos una idea real de lo que está pasando, y luego para ser capaces de pensar con claridad y no cargar más peso sobre los hombros de Harry y Ginny cuando volvamos a hablar con ellos.

&&&&&&&

- Gin, encontrarán una cura para mi enfermedad, te lo aseguro. – Harry trataba de hacer que ella comiese algo, pero la pelirroja se negaba insistentemente a probar bocado. Ni siquiera tomó un pequeño trago del zumo que él le había ofrecido con tanto amor.

- ¿Y si no la encuentran, Harry? ¿He de conformarme y contemplar cómo tu vida se apaga poco a poco sin remedio hasta que un día te mueras y ya está? ¡Tú no te puedes morir! ¡No me puedes dejar!- yacía hecha una bola, dándole la espalda, sin parar de sollozar.

- Pequeña, ¿confías en mí?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando? – quiso saber ella a la defensiva, todavía negándose a mirarle.

- Vamos. ¿Confías en mí? – le repitió él tratando de que se girase para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Confío en ti. – por fin lo miró con enfado pintado en la cara.

- Si confías en mí, entonces debes creerme cuando te digo que encontrarán la cura para mi caso. Además, ya sabes cómo soy, princesa. A esta puñetera enfermedad no le va a resultar tan fácil hacerse conmigo. Soy un luchador nato y estoy acostumbrado a ganar.

Una sonrisa se reflejó por fin en el rostro de su amada, la misma que mostraba él mismo. Pero en lo más hondo de su corazón un infinito terror lo atenazó con crueles garras invisibles, consiguiendo que su propio estómago diese un vuelco. Sentía que le estaba mintiendo por asegurarle con tanta convicción algo que ni él mismo era capaz de creer. Pero disimuló como sólo él podía hacerlo para no preocupar a los demás y se obligó a fijar su sonrisa con más fuerza y determinación. Estaba consiguiendo que Ginny se calmara y eso era lo único importante en ese momento.

- ¿Lucharás conmigo, amor? ¿Me apoyarás pase lo que pase?

- Claro que te apoyaré. No me siento enfadada contigo, sino conmigo misma por no haber sido capaz de mostrarte la fuerza y entereza que necesitas. A veces pienso que yo soy tu mayor problema.

- Pero, ¿qué demonios dices? Nunca, jamás, dudes de que tú has sido, eres y serás mi mayor bendición. – Ambos se abrazaron, necesitados de compartir todas los sentimientos que les desbordaban – Y si no te comes estos bollos y te bebes el zumo, lo haré yo. ¡Estoy hambriento! – imitó a un cómico tigre devorando a su presa.

Ginny rió y rió, consintiendo por fin tomar parte del desayuno.

- James, por favor. Pide tu comida a mamá con más insistencia. Tú ya sabes de lo que te hablo. Que no tengo mucho más repertorio para hacerla comer. – Harry hablaba directamente al vientre de Ginny, que apenas comenzaba a incrementarse todavía, y lo besó con amor – Vamos, peque, los dos somos hombres y debemos apoyarnos.

- ¿Qué le estás contando a nuestro hijo? ¿Serás descarado? ¡No le metas en tus maquinaciones! – ella trató de parecer ofendida, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Los dos rieron sin parar durante un rato más y luego se relajaron, tumbados y abrazados con fuerza.

&&&&&&&

Finalmente todos los demás habían accedido a pasar el día en la playa, excepto Draco, a quien no se le vio el pelo en lo que restó de jornada. Se bañaron, relajaron, jugaron y tomaron el sol, pero la sombra de la noticia recibida planeó sobre sus corazones sin darles tregua ni por un momento. Aunque de reojo y disimuladamente, no hicieron más que mirar en dirección a la casona a la espera de que el auror y su esposa apareciesen camino de la playa, hecho que sucedió, para gran alegría de todos, a finales de la tarde. Harry y Ginny llegaron caminando tranquilamente, con sendas sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros. Iban vestidos de forma casual con pantalones de lino y camisas frescas y Ginny lucía un coqueto sombrero para evitar los todavía fuertes rayos del astro rey. Dos pares de gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos.

- ¡Ey! ¡Turistas! ¡Esta playa es nuestra! – les gritó Samuel haciéndoles burla.

- ¡Yo te daré vuestra! ¡Ya verás como te pille! – le amenazó Harry riendo, mientras comenzaba a perseguirle.

Cuando le alcanzó, los dos hombres forcejearon y rodaron sobre la arena entre gritos y risas y fue el auror quien ganó la pelea fingida, pues su entrenamiento físico le daba ventaja frente al sanador. Los dos se levantaron satisfechos, sentándose después a orillas del agua para conversar.

Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione, Nadia y Carol, quienes se hallaban reunidas hablando de sus cosas. El silencio cayó sobre ellas como una losa cuando su amiga las acompañó y así estuvieron durante varios minutos.

- Viéndole así me parece imposible que esté tan enfermo – la pelirroja rompió el silencio mientras observaba a su marido con admiración.

- Se pondrá bien, Ginny. Ya lo verás. – Hermione la animó, con los ojos vidriosos por un incipiente llanto. – Todos lo veremos.

Todas se abrazaron en busca de consuelo.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Ron se quedó sentado en su toalla sin atreverse a acercarse a Harry o su hermana. Su corazón ardía en culpabilidad y desconsuelo. Durante todos los años de relación entre su hermana pequeña y su mejor amigo, ya habían sido varias veces en que el pelirrojo perdió los nervios y amenazó o atacó al joven, culpándole de haber maltratado a Ginny. No sabía bien porqué, no era capaz de razonar cuando de su hermanita se trataba, ni siquiera con el hombre que más la amaba en este mundo. Su temor se incrementó al pensar que quizá en este último caso, su amigo ya no estaría dispuesto a perdonarle por ello.

&&&&&&&

Cansados ya de la playa, regresaron a la mansión caminando despreocupados, en busca de una suculenta cena que reconfortase sus cuerpos y sus espíritus. Lo habían pasado bien y se sentían más unidos que nunca.

- Me intriga el paradero de Draco – dijo Harry cuando ya estaban a punto de alcanzar la entrada de la casa.

- Bah, déjalo. Seguro que está haciendo penitencia en algún rincón, refunfuñando como siempre. – aseguró Nadia intentando reír, a lo que su hermano le miró con reproche.

- Qué raro… La puerta está cerrada… - se extrañó Samuel cuando trató de girar el pomo de la recia puerta de la mansión.

- Déjame a mí, patas – el sanador y Harry todavía continuaban con sus pullas, divertidos.

Cuando el auror cogió el pomo de la puerta intentando hacerlo girar, sintió una energía oscura que traspasó su cuerpo como un rayo y exhaló aire con tanta fuerza que asustó a sus amigos, pendientes de él en todo momento aunque tratasen de disimularlo.

- Harry, ¿qué te…?

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, pues Harry se giró rápidamente y tomó posición a dos metros de la puerta mientras les ordenaba gritando:

- ¡Apartaos todos!

- Pero Harry… - trató de discutir Samuel.

- ¡Todos fuera! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora!

Sus amigos se apresuraron a hacer lo que les ordenó, más asustados y preocupados por momentos. Una vez él se halló solo con los demás a varios metros de distancia, se concentró y ejecutó un conjuro de apertura.

- ¡Alohomora! – gritó a la puerta, apuntándola con su varita. Pero nada sucedió. – Joder – dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás, quienes observaron que seguidamente se concentró y cuando se sintió dispuesto, enfocó su mano derecha frente a la puerta. Tampoco nada sucedió esta vez. Todos iban a unirse a él pero decidieron esperar viendo que el auror se retiraba unos metros más hacia atrás, con prudencia. De lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que el auror apoyó su mano derecha firmemente en su pecho al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor. Pasados cinco segundos, la puerta se tiñó de un rojo fuego y estalló en pedazos que se dispersaron en todas direcciones.

- Ron y Carol, conmigo. Ginny, Hermione y Nadia, pegadas a nuestra espalda. Y tú, Samuel, cubre la retaguardia. No quiero que nadie se quede fuera, ¿entendido? No sé lo que está pasando dentro y no siento ninguna amenaza aquí fuera, pero no quiero que os separéis. Sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando, nuestra única baza es permanecer juntos. ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron y tomaron las posiciones acordadas, pero Ron continuaba mirando a Harry y a la puerta con indecisión.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¿Vas a pasarte la vida evitándome? ¡Emplea tu ímpetu para dar un buen puñetazo a cualquiera que nos amenace, si hace falta! ¡Pero no te quedes ahí parado!

- Sssssí, claro. ¡Claro! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – afirmó el joven Weasley, situándose codo con codo con su amigo.

- Bien. A mi señal. ¡Ahora!

Nada más darles la orden, todos se precipitaron dentro de la casa formando una piña para cubrirse unos a otros. Sin darse cuenta, la noche había tomado el relevo al día y todo el edificio se hallaba en la más absoluta penumbra. Harry los detuvo con un leve empujó y se dedicó a escuchar y tratar de captar sensaciones mágicas durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, pero tan sólo halló la magia residual que indicaba que en aquel lugar se habían ejecutado conjuros no hacía mucho. El silencio era mortal.

- ¡Lumos! – casi susurró, haciendo que su varita les iluminase a modo de linterna.

No pudo dar un paso más porque, prácticamente a sus pies, un cuerpo yacía inerte, ensangrentado. Un par de metros detrás del primer cuerpo pudo advertir otros dos, cruelmente bañados en un inmenso charco de sangre. Reconociendo las caras de ambas personas volvió su mirada de nuevo para tratar de saber a quién pertenecía el primer cuerpo y al darse cuenta de quién yacía frente a él, una oleada de ira le sacudió como un tornado.

- ¡No! ¡Draco! ¡No!

Rápidamente se agachó y le tomó el pulso en el cuello. Tardó en encontrarlo pero finalmente sintió con infinito alivio que el corazón del rubio continuaba latiendo, leve pero firmemente.

- ¡Buscad la luz y encendedla! Tranquilos, ya no siento peligro. ¡Samuel, ven enseguida! ¡Draco necesita tu ayuda!

Ninguno había visto los cuerpos todavía, así que cuando Harry gritó el nombre de Draco, el caos se hizo entre ellos. Samuel, que hasta el momento no se había movido de la retaguardia como le habían ordenado, se abrió paso casi a empujones para ayudar al herido, mientras Nadia luchaba como loca por llegar también a su lado. Finalmente, los demás se dedicaron a encender todas las luces de la casa, que eran eléctricas porque aquella isla recibía igualmente visitantes del mundo mágico y del muggle. Al ser conscientes de la escena al completo, ahora fuertemente iluminada, los gritos de sorpresa y terror se sucedieron entre los amigos.

- ¡Callaos! – la voz seca y marcial de Harry los paralizó.

Al ver a Nadia precipitándose hacia Draco, Harry la retuvo firmemente por el brazo para permitirle a Samuel libertad de movimientos con él y la pegó contra su pecho para darle ánimos, a la vez que intentaba evitarle la escena en la medida de lo posible.

Después de que el sanador le hubiese tomado el pulso también y hubiese comprobado otras constantes vitales, extrajo de uno de sus propios bolsillos un pequeño frasco que contenía un aroma revitalizador destinado a paliar alguno de los posibles desmayos de sus amigas embarazadas. Inmediatamente el rubio recobró la consciencia y los miró sin entender, llevándose la mano derecha a la sien por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en ella. Pero Samuel fue más rápido y se lo impidió.

- Lleva una fea herida en la cabeza – indicó Harry a Samuel, confirmando lo que el sanador había visto ya. La sangre procedía de esa parte de su cuerpo.

- Sí, pero no creo que revista gravedad. Ha sido un golpe contundente, aunque no ha traspasado el hueso.

- ¿Podemos levantarlo para acomodarlo en el sofá? – quiso saber el auror.

- Sería conveniente. Chicas, por favor. Eliminad los cojines del sofá del comedor y dejad tan sólo uno para la cabeza. Harry. Te voy a ayudar a llevarlo hasta allí y tú te encargas de él a partir de ahora. Mientras, yo examinaré a los otros dos para ver si puedo hacer algo por ellos.

- Hecho. No te preocupes. Ve y examínalos. Yo me basto para llevarlo al sofá.

- ¿Seguro?

- Vamos, no me jodas. – le dijo con malos modos, de lo que enseguida se arrepintió – Lo siento, Samuel. Tranquilo, estoy bien. Examina a los otros, por favor.

- Claro, amigo – se fue con presteza a reconocer a los demás.

Harry ayudó a Draco a levantarse con cuidado y, alzándolo con cierta facilidad, lo llevó hasta el sofá, acomodándolo en él, a lo que su amigo no se resistió. Los demás los siguieron, olvidándose momentáneamente del mayordomo y la cocinera, quienes por el momento quedaron a cargo de Samuel.

- Draco, amigo. ¿Qué ha pasado? – le habló con paciencia, consciente de su conmoción.

Pero el aludido le miró sin comprender.

- Draco. ¿Te has enfrentado tú al mayordomo y la cocinera? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido? – el rubio continuó mirándole con semblante perdido, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Draco? ¿Quién es Draco? ¿Y quién eres tú?

Nadia ahogó un grito, espantada, mientras Hermione lo cubrió con una manta de viaje que acababa de encontrar en uno de los armarios.

- Por los dioses… Esto no puede estar pasando… - se lamentó Harry, desolado.

- Pues eso no es todo – era Samuel quien le había tomado del hombro, alargándole un pequeño papel manchado de sangre – Los otros dos están muertos. Y esta nota la he cogido del suelo, al lado de uno de ellos.

Harry la leyó una primera vez para sí mismo y tomando aire se dispuso a informar de su contenido a sus amigos.

- "¿Te acuerdas de mí, maldito? ¿A que no esperabas esta creativa sorpresa? No, no estoy loco. Podría haberte matado una y mil veces, o a tu adorada puta, o a cualquiera de tus infames amigos. Pero no lo he hecho para demostrarte que, cuando me plazca, puedo acabar con vuestras asquerosas vidas y sumiros en la miseria, incluida la del traidor Malfoy, a quien también le reservo preciosas sorpresas, aunque prefiero que sufráis, largo y tendido, para mi propio deleite. ¿Estás preparado? El juego no ha hecho más que comenzar. Por cierto, recuerdos a tus adorables hijitos" – cuando terminó de leerla en voz alta la estrujó entre sus manos con rabia, inyectados los ojos en sangre – Lo mataré. Juro que lo mataré.

**Comentarios:**

¡Hola a todos! Hoy me siento muy feliz. No sé qué pensaréis vosotros tras leer este cap. pero yo me siento orgullosísima y satisfecha de cómo ha quedado, cosa que no me sucedía de forma tan intensa desde hace algún tiempo. Quizá será también porque ya tengo decidido el final de la historia y este finde me he pasado algunas horas llorando de forma intermitente al escribir varias escenas de los caps. finales. Pero tranquilos, que todvaía le quedan más de diez caps. a esta historia. Así que paciencia.

Como siempre, porque no hay nada que pueda cambiar nuestra amistad, i**nfinitos abrazos, besos y recuerdos a Cirze, Jor y Joane, mis amigas del alma**, quienes tanto me poyáis y me queréis, a pesar de lo trasto que soy.

**Abrazos también a todos los que leéis fielmente este fic, me dejéis reviews o no (aunque agradezco los reviews infinitamente, no sabéis cuánto me reconfortan)**

Nos leemos.

**Rose.**


	18. Frenética actividad

_**Capítulo 18: Frenética actividad.**_

**Noche del viernes, 17 de junio de 2005**

Harry se ensimismó en sus propios pensamientos durante un momento, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, e inmediatamente después fue en busca de un objeto en el que había reparado cuando llegaron el día anterior. En una especie de reservado separado coquetamente del comedor por unos exóticos parabanes, y encima de una mesita dispuesta a tal efecto, le esperaba un elegante teléfono muggle. Inmediatamente se sentó en la cheslón que había pegada a él y marcó un número sin dudar. Pasados unos segundos, una voz le recibió hablando en francés, idioma que él mismo también empleó. Los demás le observaron hablar, comprendiendo muy poco de la conversación que estaban escuchando pero seguros de que estaba relacionada con lo que acababa de suceder allí. El auror estuvo conferenciando durante casi diez minutos, con un semblante serio que tan sólo suavizó con la última palabra que pronunció antes de colgar: "Merci". Tras ello, volvió junto a los demás.

- Esta isla pertenece a las Indias Occidentales Francesas, por lo que está bajo la jurisdicción de los aurores de Francia. Acabo de hablar con un antiguo compañero con el que trabajé durante mi estancia en ese país y me ha asegurado que inmediatamente vendrá a hacerse cargo del asunto.

- ¿En el Ministerio de Magia francés usan teléfonos? – se extrañó Hermione.

- Digamos que, en algunos aspectos, los magos franceses son bastante más liberales que los ingleses. Yo debo quedarme a esperarle, pero todos los demás os vais a marchar inmediatamente a La Madriguera.

- No te voy a dejar sólo aquí – fue Ginny quien le enfrentó directamente, negándose en redondo a abandonarle.

- Gin, princesa, temo por los niños. Yo no puedo volver todavía, así que debéis ser vosotros quienes vayáis en su busca lo antes posible y os encarguéis de protegerlos. La mención que hacía la nota a nuestros hijos no era un simple recuerdo, era una amenaza. – Ella sintió una fuerte ansiedad nada más darse cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras – Ron y Samuel estarán con vosotras y yo volveré en cuanto pueda. Además, debéis llevaros a Draco para que sea atendido debidamente. Y yo no puedo estar pendiente de protegeros aquí ahora y como veis, él tampoco.

- No nos tomes por inútiles – le advirtió Nadia, ofendida.

- Yo no he dicho que seáis inútiles. Pero las personas que han hecho esto no son comunes, son asesinos profesionales. ¿Estáis preparados para enfrentarlos? – respondió duramente.

- Harry tiene razón. Debemos ir a La Madriguera a poner en antecedentes a nuestros padres sobre lo que ha sucedido y para proteger la casa mágicamente más todavía. – fue Ron quien tomó la palabra.

- Harry, ¿crees que quien ha hecho esto ha podido dañar a nuestros hijos?

Hermione lo miraba también, con la misma incertidumbre y desesperación pintadas en su cara, pensando en su pequeña Rose.

- Lo veo poco probable. Por el tono de la nota, intuyo que quien está detrás de toda esta locura tan sólo ha querido asustarnos, hacernos ver que las vidas de todos nosotros y de quienes más queremos están en sus manos. Os lo ruego, no os dejéis intimidar, por muy trágico que haya sido lo sucedido aquí. Si le tememos, disfrutará de una gran ventaja que no podemos permitirnos darle. Pero eso sí, como él ha dicho, tened claro que la pesadilla tan sólo acaba de empezar. Cuando alguien está tan loco o es tan fanático como para cometer las atrocidades que hemos visto hoy aquí, va dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Por ello quiero que os reunáis todos en La Madriguera y que no os mováis de allí hasta que yo vuelva. Proteged la casa con todos los hechizos de defensa que conozcáis y no la abandonéis solos ni por un segundo. ¿Está claro? Esto también va por vosotros, Samuel y Carol. Va por todos.

Los aludidos asintieron, decididos.

- Pero, ¿qué será de ti? Cuando lleguen los aurores franceses pueden creer que has sido tú quien ha matado a esas dos personas y quizá intenten arrestarte. – Ginny se sentía cada vez más desesperada.

- Al analizar la escena de este crimen, los aurores no vemos lo mismo que estás viendo tú, o cualquiera de vosotros. Tranquila, hay demasiadas evidencias de que yo no les he dado muerte. No os preocupéis por mí, ¿entendido?

Todos quedaron en silencio, reticentes a abandonarle solo en aquella isla, hasta que Ron se decidió a hablar.

- Entendido, pero yo me quedo contigo. Mi padre y Samuel se bastarán para proteger a nuestros hijos en La Madriguera. Y si hace falta más ayuda, Fred y George pueden presentarse allí en un segundo.

- Está bien, no pienso discutir más. – Miró a su amigo fijamente - Los demás, marchaos ya. Aquí no hacéis más que perder el tiempo.

Todos ellos recogieron sus pertenencias con rapidez e hicieron como él les había ordenado. Llegar a la isla había resultado difícil porque no pudieron trasladarse a ella por medios mágicos, ya que tan sólo Harry había estado alguna vez allí y los demás no podían hacerse una imagen fiel de su destino. Pero regresar a casa fue muy fácil. Tan sólo tuvieron que habilitar un traslador dedicado a esta función y en menos de cinco minutos todos se encontraron mirando de frente a los Sres. Weasley, quienes recibieron un susto mayúsculo al intuir que aquella aparición tan repentina no presagiaba nada bueno.

&&&&&&&

Dos interminables horas transcurrieron antes de que Harry y Ron apareciesen en La Madriguera a través del traslador en que se convertía la chimenea cuando era necesario. Nada más llegar a la casa, Ginny y Hermione habían preguntado por sus hijos, aterrorizadas, y no fue hasta que ambas se convencieron de que los pequeños se hallaban sanos y salvos, cuando se decidieron a contar a los Sres. Weasley los últimos y macabros sucesos en la isla. Mientras tanto, Samuel, Carol y Nadia acomodaron a Draco en una de las habitaciones para invitados, comprobando el sanador que sus constantes vitales continuaban estables y que no urgía llevarlo al hospital, y quedándose esta última para vigilar los cambios en la salud del herido, que se había sumido en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Samuel y Carol se dedicaron a proteger la casa con todo el arsenal de hechizos del que disponían, tomando posiciones después tras las ventanas de dos habitaciones opuestas para ser capaces de vigilar el mayor terreno posible alrededor de la vetusta y acogedora casa.

Los Sres. Weasley escuchaban a su hija y su nuera con las pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa y el espanto, mientras trataban de hacerse a la idea de que su normalmente tranquilo y pacífico hogar, de repente se había convertido en punto de mira de una banda de mortífagos degenerados y asesinos.

Con el pasar de los minutos, todos ellos se sumieron en un pesado y pegajoso silencio que se adhería a su piel como un malsano limo, cada cual preparado para vender bien cara su vida y la de aquellos a quienes amaba. Los pequeños fueron trasladados al comedor desde sus camas en el piso superior, donde tan sólo quedaron una llorosa y desesperada Nadia junto a Draco, que volvía a sangrar débilmente por la cabeza, en una de las habitaciones, y Samuel y Carol vigilando otras dos. Afortunadamente, Molly había dado de cenar a los niños un rato antes y los había acostado ya, por lo que prácticamente ni se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, adormecidos como se encontraban.

Ocho estatuas aguardaron quietas y en silencio, con los nervios a flor de piel, mas el único ataque a discreción que recibieron fue el de la oscura noche, que volvió a abalanzarse sobre ellos debido a la diferencia horaria existente entre Inglaterra y la isla colonial francesa.

Mas de pronto, un estrépito procedente de la chimenea les sacó de su trance, aprestándoles rápidamente a la defensiva, temerosos de que quien apareciese a través de ella no fuesen los dos jóvenes, como ellos tanto anhelaban. Ante sus preocupados rostros apareció Ron, sacudiéndose las frías cenizas que se le habían adherido a la ropa al finalizar el traslado. Hermione corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con alivio.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿No ha vuelto contigo? – quiso saber Ginny, prácticamente sin dar tiempo a su hermano para reaccionar. Su miedo la estaba destrozando por momentos.

- Él ha tenido un problema y…- tan sólo acertó a responder el pelirrojo.

- ¿Problema? ¿Harry está bien? ¡Responde, por Merlín! – lo zarandeó ella sin miramiento, presa del pánico.

Pero ninguna otra respuesta pudo salir de la boca de su hermano, ya que en ese preciso momento el auror se deslizó tras él, entrando en la casa con determinación. Al verle, Ginny casi lo derribó abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarle, cosa que el moreno evitó milagrosamente y la abrazó también, besándola y acariciándole el pelo con dulzura y amor.

- Pequeña… Ya estoy aquí para protegeros a ti y a los pequeños. No debes temer nada.

Tomó unos segundos para tranquilizar su respiración, mientras todos los demás se reunían en el comedor, la sala más grande de la casa, en torno suyo. El Sr. Weasley había subido al piso superior en busca de Samuel, Carol y Nadia, quien se resistió a abandonar a Draco ni por un momento y decidió esperar a que hubieran decidido qué hacer con él para trasladarse a su lado fuese donde este fuese.

- Hergé, mi antiguo compañero, se ha quedado a cargo de la investigación de los asesinatos perpetrados en la isla, prometiéndome que nos mantendrá al corriente de los progresos que vaya consiguiendo el Departamento de Aurores francés. Nos hemos demorado más de lo previsto porque hemos detectado ciertas anomalías en la disposición de los cuerpos. Parecía como si estos hubiesen sido trasladados a aquel cuarto y golpeados allí una vez muertos, por lo que hemos decidido inspeccionar en caliente los alrededores de la mansión y todas las estancias de esta, temerosos de que, cuando sus hombres llegasen e hiciesen lo propio, algunas pistas ya hubiesen podido difuminarse o desaparecer.

- ¿Se sabe algo del autor o autores de los crímenes? – quiso saber Samuel, intrigado.

- Oficialmente no, pero yo estoy convencido de que quienes han perpetrado esta masacre son los mismos que me atacaron a mí hace poco. Si no los han cometido, al menos son cabezas pensantes en todo este asunto.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó Carol, sorprendida.

- Por dos datos que aparecían en el mensaje que dejaron junto a los cuerpos: comenzaba diciendo, "¿te acuerdas de mí?", lo cual indica que quien ha escrito esta nota ya ha mantenido un encontronazo anteriormente conmigo, del que no ha salido demasiado bien parado, a juzgar por la rabia que me tiene. Y después se refiere a Draco como a un "traidor", lo cual me lleva a recordar que durante los cinco días que transcurrieron entre el suceso en el Valle de Godric, tras el cual yo le expulsé de nuestro hogar y Nadia y él se separaron, y la noche en que salvó mi vida, él aprovechó para infiltrarse entre sus antiguos compañeros mortífagos para sonsacarles toda la información posible sobre sus próximos planes, volviéndolos a traicionar después al separarse de ellos y venir a contarme a mí todo lo averiguado.

- Tiene sentido… - afirmó Hermione, meditabunda.

- Lo tenga o no lo tenga, no es eso lo que ahora mismo me preocupa. Escuchadme todos. Hasta que yo os asegure que ninguna de vuestras vidas corre el más mínimo peligro, vais a hacer lo siguiente: No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie, viva solo, así que Carol, te mudarás a casa de Samuel, o tú a la de ella – atajó rápidamente a Samuel antes de que este pudiese negarse, haciendo igualmente con su secretaria después. - ¡Maldita sea! No digo que os liéis, estoy pidiéndoos que os convirtáis en compañeros de piso durante un tiempo para que al menos por la noche tengáis apoyo mutuo en caso de que sucediese algo. ¿Es tanto pedir? – ambos negaron con la cabeza, avergonzados. – Bien. Ron y Hermione, preferiría que os mudaseis aquí durante unos días para que estéis más acompañados y sirváis de apoyo a Arthur y Molly en caso de que os necesiten, pero eso lo dejo a vuestra elección.

- Me parece una idea perfecta, Harry. Así lo haremos. – respondió Ron, después de mirar a su esposa para consultarlo y recibir el asentimiento de esta.

- Genial. Y Nadia y Draco vendrán al Valle de Godric con nosotros. Draco necesita cuidados hasta que sane su herida y recupere la memoria, y Nadia no puede exponerse a permanecer sola en la recta final de su embarazo.

- ¿Crees que Nadia consentirá en algo así? – le preguntó Ginny, todavía abrazada a él.

- Por supuesto que consentirá. Si quiere convertirse en un auror de pleno derecho, va a tener que comenzar por acatar órdenes. Además, por mucho que diga, ella irá donde él vaya, al menos mientras Draco se encuentre herido.

Algo llamó la atención de Harry, quien se separó suavemente de su esposa para acercarse a la mesa, donde descansaba la edición diaria de El Profeta. Las manos le temblaron cuando reconoció el rostro que le miraba con suficiencia desde la foto de portada. Cogió el periódico con fuerza, como si temiese que en cualquier momento se le fuese a deslizar al suelo y se giró hacia su suegro con una fuerte mirada de reproche.

- Arthur. ¿Cómo no me ha dicho nada sobre esto?

- ¿Sobre qué, hijo? – le respondió el hombre, confuso.

Todos observaron a Harry sin comprender, tratando, sin conseguirlo, de ver en el diario la noticia que tanto le había perturbado, pues este permanecía arrugado y oculto, atrapado en su puño cerrado.

- Sobre él. – finalmente extendió el periódico frente a todos ellos, quienes pudieron ver la foto desde donde un joven más que recio les retaba con su arrogante mirada.

- Reconozco que la cara me suena, pero hoy no he tenido ganas de leer las noticias y, al tratar de recordar qué me resultaba tan familiar en ese chico y no ser capaz de conseguirlo, pronto me he quitado el tema de la mente sin darle la menor importancia. ¿Quién es, hijo?

- Esta noticia debe haber sido la comidilla del Ministerio durante todo el día. ¿Cómo puede ser que usted no se haya enterado de nada?

- Hoy es día festivo, Harry. Recuerda que hoy se celebra la fiesta de final de primavera.

- Esto no puede ser… Ha comenzado mucho antes de lo que Draco y yo esperábamos…

- Por favor, Harry, no nos asustes. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de decirnos de qué estás hablando? – pidió Samuel, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- Es Dudley Dursley.

Un "Oh" medio ahogado salió de los labios de Ron y Hermione, recordando de pronto ese nombre y el inmenso dolor que había causado en la infancia de su amigo la persona asociado a él. Ginny los miró de hito en hito, molesta por no ser haber sido capaz de reconocer en un principio esa cara y ese nombre.

- Dudley Dursley es mi primo muggle. – Soltó Harry con más rabia que resignación – Draco me advirtió de que esto se estaba fraguando, pero ninguno de los dos pensamos que el desastre se desataría tan pronto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? ¿Y qué hace un muggle, por mucho que sea tu primo, como imagen de portada de El Profeta? Como sigas siendo tan críptico vas a conseguir que pierda los nervios – se quejó Ron, más desesperado por momentos – No nos des las noticias con cuenta gotas y dinos de una vez qué demonios está pasando.

- No necesito leer el periódico para saber con seguridad lo que dice. Mediante sus influencias en todos los estratos de la sociedad, tanto mágica con muggle, los mortífagos han conseguido que Dursley sea elegido candidato a la presidencia del gobierno del Reino Unido por el Partido Demócrata para las próximas elecciones. – explicó el aludido escuetamente.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y qué más da? Aunque tenga el apoyo de los mortífagos, como mucho gobernará el mundo muggle, interfiriendo muy poco en el nuestro. Reconozco que será un problema para el mundo mágico tratar con él, pero nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer como presidente podrá afectarnos. – resopló Ron.

- En eso te equivocas. Hace años que en el Ministerio de Magia se especula con la posibilidad de integrar a los muggles en el mundo mágico, es decir, de fusionar ambos mundos en uno solo. – Le aleccionó Hermione con su tono más doctrinal – Hasta el momento siempre se ha desechado la idea por ser infinitamente arriesgada e inviable, pero los sectores más revolucionarios no paran de presionar con la cuestión. Para ellos, conseguir que un muggle conocedor de la existencia de nuestro mundo y relacionado con él a través de un personaje tan popular e importante como Harry se hiciese con el control del país, sería un golpe de efecto para conseguir ese propósito. Y si esto sucediese, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos hoy se habría terminado. Tendríamos que afrontar una catástrofe de proporciones astronómicas. En pocos meses estallarían innumerables guerras entre ambas culturas debido a diferencias abismales que todavía no somos capaces de reconciliar, y me atrevo a decir que todo ello nos llevaría incluso a la propia destrucción del ser humano a sus propias manos.

- Veo que sigues tan perspicaz como siempre – la alabó Harry – Yo no habría podido explicarlo mejor. La intención de los mortífagos es engañar a los muggles con promesas de infinita bonanza económica para todos, ahora que ellos están sumidos en una profunda crisis en ese sentido, utilizando medios mágicos para conseguirlo. Pero si lo consiguen, la realidad será bien distinta: tratarán de esclavizarlos y convertirlos en sus sirvientes, creando una sub raza, sin lugar alguno en la sociedad. Creen que sus poderes mágicos serán suficientes para subyugarlos, pero no son conscientes de que los muggles suplen perfectamente dichos poderes a base de tecnologías poderosamente avanzadas que nosotros no somos capaces de comprender siquiera. Si esto sucede, los muggles se defenderán, y puedo aseguraros que una larga y sangrienta lucha entre ambos mundos está asegurada. Con final totalmente incierto pero trágico de cualquier modo. – una oleada de ira lo sacudió, trayéndole de nuevo a la mente todo el dolor sufrido durante los años que compartió con su penosa familia muggle. - ¿Será inepto el capullo este? ¿No se da cuenta de que está siendo vilmente utilizado? ¿No tuvo suficiente con tenerse que esconder para poder ser protegido por algunos magos cuando yo tuve que enfrentarme a Voldemort y él estaba siendo amenazado por los mismos que ahora le llenan la cabeza de vanas promesas? ¿No se da cuenta de que la magia toda la vida escapará a su corto entendimiento? ¡Siempre la rechazó y siempre me rechazó a mí por estar relacionado con ella! ¡Y ahora pretende ser el salvador que unirá ambos mundos en paz y armonía! ¡Definitivamente, este chico ha perdido la cabeza! ¡No, nunca ha estado en su sano juicio! ¡Creí que podía cambiar, que podía al menos no meterse con lo que no es capaz de comprender! ¡Pero no! ¡Era demasiado fácil! ¿Verdad, imbécil?

- Cálmate, Harry, algo podremos hacer para evitarlo. – afirmó Hermione con convicción.

- Por supuesto que algo podremos hacer. Mañana, en cuanto amanezca, me presentaré ante el Wicengamot para pedir su rotunda oposición a esta locura.

- Pero ellos no pueden hacer nada para oponerse a la elección del presidente en el mundo mágico – le recordó su amiga.

- Tienes razón, no pueden oponerse, pero sí presentar su propio candidato. Y de eso me encargo yo.

- ¿Piensas presentarte como candidato a la presidencia del Gobierno del Reino Unido? – se asombró Carol. Los demás le miraban con semblante anonadado.

- Yo no, por Merlín. Pero tengo mi propio elegido. – Apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de su pelirrojo amigo - Ronald Weasley, prepárate, porque la campaña acaba de empezar.

- ¡Anda ya! ¡Primero nos metes el miedo en el cuerpo con toda esa historia de guerra y muerte y ahora tratas de tomarnos el pelo sin el menor respeto! ¡Ve y date una ducha fría! – respondió el pelirrojo, tomando a broma sus palabras.

- Piénsalo, Ron. La candidata ideal sería Hermione, hija de muggles, por lo que domina el mundo muggle a la perfección; heroína en la lucha contra Voldemort, erudita en derecho mágico y muy bien considerada en el Ministerio… Casi todos de los magos la votaríamos, de eso no cabe duda alguna. El apoyo mágico será suyo sin dudar. Pero ha de ser votada por muggles, pues aunque al fin y al cabo también sería nuestro presidente, nos importa bien poco quién gobierne en el mundo muggle, y que nuestro dirigente sea un ministro más de su gobierno es sólo una formalidad. Además, los muggles no conocen ninguna de sus hazañas, y a pesar de que le crearíamos un currículum muggle impresionante como pantalla, estando embarazada no creo que la tomasen demasiado en serio dados los prejuicios machistas que todavía imperan en esa sociedad… En cambio tú, su adorable esposo, también héroe de la lucha contra el Señor Oscuro, y héroe nacional por tus logros con el equipo de quidditch, quien tantas y tantas portadas de El Profeta has llenado por tus propios méritos, reúnes todos los requisitos imprescindibles para plantar batalla a mi primo – esto último lo dijo con la mandíbula apretada, pues tan sólo recordar el parentesco que le unía con Dudley le daba dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Pero yo no sé absolutamente nada de política! ¡Ni me interesa! – se quejó el aludido, sintiéndose desgraciado por el gran embrollo en el que Harry estaba tratando de meterle.

- Ni falta que te hace. Hermione y el Wicengamot harán todo el trabajo por ti. Tú tan sólo tienes que mostrarte tal y como eres, con la bondad, honradez y sencillez que te caracterizan. Ellos te prepararán los discursos, que tan sólo deberás limitarte a aprender y repetir con pasión. Tú gana la Presidencia y aprende política después. Por supuesto, conseguiré que te presentes por el Partido Conservador. Recuerda que el Ministerio tiene contactos en todas las esferas de la sociedad muggle y no escatimará en gastos para que salgas elegido como candidato. Desearía no tener que pedírtelo, pero es la única opción que nos queda.

- ¿Pretendes que sea una marioneta en vuestras manos? – Se ofendió Ron - ¡Soy simple, pero no inútil! ¡Y jamás haría algo que de lo que no sepa ni siquiera si me puedo sentir orgulloso porque no lo comprendo!

- ¿Tú crees que Hermione o yo te pediríamos que hicieras algo en contra de tus propios principios o de los nuestros? ¿Confías en nosotros? ¿O al menos en ella aunque no confíes en mí? – Harry fijó los ojos en su amigo, refiriéndose indirectamente al encontronazo que habían mantenido en la isla por el bienestar de Ginny.

- ¡Por supuesto que confío en mi esposa! ¡Y también en ti! ¡Maldición! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás! ¡De todos modos, antes de marcharnos de vacaciones renuncié a mi puesto en el equipo de quidditch y no pienso volver!

Todos se giraron a mirarle, estupefactos.

- ¿Que has hecho qué? – Le preguntó su madre, cada vez más impresionada y sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de escuchar – Y, ¿por qué?

- Mamá, sabes que el quidditch es mi pasión y que lo echaré de menos durante todos los días de mi vida. Pero me sentía harto del ambiente de superficialidad y depravación que se vivía en los vestuarios y entrenamientos día tras día. Últimamente me estaba viendo obligado a elegir entre vender mi alma por unos años de gloria como jugador o mantener mis principios. Ya no descansaba por las noches, casi no vivía, temeroso de convertirme en un individuo sin nada que decir como persona, como mis compañeros, de tanto convivir en ese ambiente tan banal. Hermione ha estado sufriendo por mi culpa… Definitivamente, ese mundo se ha acabado para mí.

- Mi pequeño, no sabía que estuvieses sufriendo tanto. Si dejarlo es lo que deseas, nosotros te apoyaremos incondicionalmente – Molly le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – Hermione lo miró, sin tener muy claro si se sentía más sorprendida u ofendida.

- No sabía cómo hacerlo…Me había metido en la cabeza presentarme a las pruebas para ser auror como Harry, y no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar. – se justificó él, avergonzado.

- ¿Auror? – fue su esposa quien habló, pero también los demás le miraron sin poderlo creer. - Yo también te apoyaré en tu decisión, deberías saberlo. Pero no deseo que lo hagas por mí. Yo estaré bien si tú estás bien. – le aseguró.

- Lo sé, lo sé, preciosa. No lo hago por ti, sino por mí. Me estaba volviendo loco.

- Pero tampoco has de aceptar la proposición de Harry si no lo deseas. – le recordó su padre amablemente. – Has decidido ser tú mismo. Pues hazlo hasta el final.

- ¿Tú qué piensas, Hermione? ¿Sería un buen presidente? – se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella, quien lo miró ilusionada.

- Serías el mejor presidente si así te lo propusieses, - le acarició el rostro con ternura - y como ha dicho Harry, yo jamás permitiré que te veas obligado a tomar una decisión que vaya contra ti mismo, ni él tampoco. Su idea me parece inmensamente acertada. Si consiguiéramos desbancar a Dudley y ganar las elecciones, evitaríamos males mucho mayores. Mientras, él y su departamento conseguirían más tiempo para desenmascarar a los mortífagos promotores de esta idea desbaratada y meterlos en Azkaban. – Ginny la miró con un incipiente enfado - Pero todo depende de ti, sólo de ti.

- Y de que el Wizengamot acepte mi propuesta. Pero no creo que tengan una baza mejor. No me refiero a alguien mejor que tú, sino a una propuesta mejor para eliminar esta amenaza.

- Está bien, ya tenéis pardillo que se presente. ¡Ale! ¿Contentos?

Ginny observó a Harry y a Hermione, más y más enfadada por momentos, aunque no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

Ellos estaban a punto de responder, cuando unos leves golpes sonaron en la puerta. Inmediatamente él levantó una mano de forma imperiosa para que se callasen y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes mirar disimuladamente hacia fuera por la ventana adyacente.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el Sr. Weasley a una señal del joven, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

- ¿Arthur? Arthur, por favor, necesito pasar. Estoy buscando a Harry. – la voz madura y gratamente conocida de una mujer llenó de música sus oídos.

- ¿Profesora Mc Gonagall? – casi afirmó Harry, emocionado.

- ¡Harry! ¿Eres tú? Ábreme, te lo ruego. – su voz cansada denotaba una urgencia que a nadie pasó desapercibida.

El auror abrió la puerta inmediatamente, haciendo pasar a la mujer sin demora.

- Espera, hijo…- le dijo reteniéndole suavemente por el brazo - Hay alguien más que viene conmigo.

- ¿Quién…? – trató de averiguar, pero inmediatamente las estrellas que hasta el momento podían observarse desde el hueco de la puerta fueron eclipsadas por una mole inmensa pero no desproporcionada.

- Hagrid… ¡Hagrid! – gritó Harry al verle aparecer. También Ron, Hermione y Ginny corrieron a abrazarle con alegría.

- ¡Hagrid! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Creíamos que no volverías nunca a Howarts después de casarte con Madame Olympe Maxim y marcharte con ella a su país! – dijo Hermione, tratando de hacerle hablar.

Pero el semigigante no pronunció palabra, sólo se dedicó a corresponder sus abrazos de forma paternal. Le hicieron entrar en la casa con cuidado y Harry cerró la puerta sigilosamente tras echar una concienzuda mirada a los alrededores. Nada sospechoso les estaba acechando, o al menos eso creyó.

- Me temo que esta no es una visita de cortesía, aunque nos alegremos tanto de vernos mutuamente – afirmó Harry, con mirada escrutadora.

- Tienes toda la razón. Harry… hemos venido para pedirte que asumas la dirección de Hogwarts. – dijo seriamente Minerva.

Un completo mutismo se abrió paso entre todos ellos, quienes observaron a la profesora con los ojos abiertos como platos. Inmediatamente, Harry pensó en el director Albus Dumbledore, tan maduro, tan sabio y cabal, tan poderoso y respetado… un héroe para él y en cierto modo el padre sustituto del suyo propio, y no pudo más que sentirse insignificante al compararse con él. La miró con la más absoluta incredulidad pintada en el rostro, negando con la cabeza.

- Ya sé que lo que acabo de pedirte te sonará extraño, pero…

- ¿Extraño? ¡Me parece imposible! Hogwarts siempre ha sido dirigido por grandes hombres fuera de lo común por sus completas dotes, tanto humanas como mágicas. ¿Y pretende que yo, un joven impulsivo e inexperto, me compare con ellos?

- Cierto que siempre has sido impulsivo, y que siempre lo serás, aunque creo que es tu gran sentido de la responsabilidad el que guía tus impulsos – al decir esto, cogió la mano de Harry maternalmente entre las suyas – Y la experiencia sólo el tiempo te la puede otorgar, pero tú solo y siendo nada más que un niño, has sido capaz de darnos mucho más de lo que casi todos podremos ofrecer, por muchos años que vivamos. Y sé perfectamente que, desde que volviste a Inglaterra, has desempeñado el cargo de director de la Academia de Aurores. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca. Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a entrenar a jóvenes adultos, aguerridos y que saben lo que quieren, dispuestos a darlo todo por la comunidad mágica… Yo preparo gente dispuesta a morir, no sabría cómo tratar a niños inocentes y frágiles, a quienes puedo malograr la vida con mis propias equivocaciones.

- ¿Crees que tú alguna vez fuiste frágil? – le preguntó con agudeza, sonriéndole a la vez.

- Yo no soy muy normal – se autoinculpó, queriendo hacerle ver que las decisiones que él tomaba cuando era niño no eran típicas de niños de su edad y que tenía un magnetismo especial para los problemas.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho: no eres normal, entendiéndolo por común. Tú estás fuera de lo común y por ello, tan sólo alguien como tú puede salvar a Hogwarts del desastre más absoluto.

- Si es por eso, elija a Ron o a Hermione, que siempre estuvieron a mi lado para ayudarme a salir de los embrollos en los que yo solito me metía. Pero no a mí, especialista en dar dolor de cabeza a todos los profesores.

- Y especialista también en detectar el mal, allí donde se escondiese, y en luchar contra él hasta conseguir erradicarlo de raíz. Te quiero a ti, Harry, te necesitamos a ti. Por eso he venido y no me gustaría marcharme sin una respuesta afirmativa tuya, por el bien de Hogwarts, de todos sus alumnos y de la comunidad mágica en general.

- Por su forma de hablar, siento que esa "necesidad" es más un deseo suyo que un hecho real. – le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear, esperando escuchar la verdad.

- Vamos a ver, jovencito – respondió ella, ofendida – Soy mayor, pero aún no estoy senil. Es cierto que siempre he sentido una gran debilidad por ti, desde que te llevé en mis brazos para dejarte en el portal de la casa de tus tíos muggles con aquella maldita carta. Nunca he tenido hijos, pero si los hubiera tenido, habría deseado que fuesen como tú – al escuchar esto, el auror quedó tan sorprendido y emocionado que no supo qué contestar – Pero Hogwarts necesita un líder real, elegido únicamente por sus cualidades, no por el sentimentalismo de una vieja. Es cierto que muchos de los consejeros del colegio, por motivos personales, no desean que tú lo dirijas, pero no han tenido más remedio que admitir que eres nuestra única salvación. Y estoy aquí con el consentimiento de todos ellos.

- Un momento. Frenad los dos. – Casi ordenó Arthur a la profesora y a Harry. Los demás habían escuchado toda la conversación, completamente perplejos – Minerva, todavía no nos has contado qué problemas tan graves está sufriendo Hogwarts, si es que podemos conocerlos. O al menos Harry debería saber a qué va a tener que enfrentarse si decide aceptar tu propuesta. Aunque creo que nada es tan urgente como para que no puedas sentarte a nuestra mesa y compartir un té caliente con nosotros. – terminó con amabilidad y un sonrisa conciliadora.

- Oh, Arthur, perdona mi desconsideración. He venido casi a horas intempestivas y tan preocupada por mis propios problemas que se me ha olvidado incluso saludar a los buenos amigos. Y os tengo aquí, frente a la puerta, pendientes de mí, que no paro de hablar y hablar sin pensar que sois vosotros mis anfitriones y no al revés.

Se adelantó hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde los nietos de los Sres., Weasley dormían el sueño de los justos completamente ajenos a toda la escena, y se acercó a ellos para observarlos con una tierna sonrisa.

- Te presento a cuatro de nuestros nietos – le susurró Molly con orgullo de abuela – Rose es hija de Hermione y Ron – la señaló – y los otros tres son hijos de Ginny y Harry: Bonnie, Amy y Alan. – ella miró a los tres niños con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Y los que vienen en camino – Arthur le indicó las figuras de Hermione y Ginny con un ademán cariñoso.

Las aludidas le sonrieron con alegría, emocionándola todavía más.

- Molly, Arthur, sois inmensamente afortunados por tener una familia tan especial.

- Y tú lo serías también si quisieses – Arthur le habló en voz baja, de forma confidencial – Deberías decírselo. Tiene derecho a saberlo y a una oportunidad para comprender porqué te quiere de forma tan especial.

- Albus nunca lo supo, y tampoco su padre… No sé si ahora tengo derecho a revelarlo. – ella le miró con una mezcla de miedo y melancolía.

- ¿En serio crees que Albus no lo intuía? – Le sonrió cariñosamente con suficiencia - Todavía estás a tiempo, Minerva. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Ella no pudo responder, ya que Harry se acercó a ellos para hacer que se sentasen en un cómodo sofá mientras Hermione y Ginny se afanaban en preparar té.

- Profesora, le presento a Samuel y a Carol. – Comenzó el joven con una sonrisa – Ambos son buenos amigos de todos nosotros: él es el más reputado sanador de San Mungo – el aludido clavó la vista en el suelo, enrojeciendo – y ella es mi eficiente secretaria – Carol le saludó con un tímido "hola", pues la profesora, a pesar de su avanzada edad, todavía imponía respeto con sólo verla.

- Encantada de conoceros, jóvenes – les saludó con un ademán afable.

- Igualmente – le correspondieron ellos al unísono, provocando las sonrisas de los demás.

- Chicos, ellos son los profesores de Howarts Minerva Mc Gonagall y Rubeus Hagrid – esta vez fue Ron quien les hizo las presentaciones.

- Yo ya no soy profesor – rezongó Hagrid, que hasta el momento había permanecido en el más absoluto mutismo.

- Eso está por ver. – le respondió Harry con un guiño, a lo que el semigigante le miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Yo tampoco lo soy ya, hijo – añadió Minerva con voz cansada – He decidido retirarme. Soy demasiado mayor para seguir enseñando. Desde que soy profesora, toda mi vida ha girado en torno a Hogwarts y tan sólo aspiro a vivir en él con paz y tranquilidad hasta el final de mis días. En parte por eso he venido: si este colegio se hunde, toda mi vida pasada, presente y futura lo hará también.

- Tranquilícese, profesora. Tome el té, está calentito y le hará bien. Y cuando se sienta con fuerzas, cuéntenos lo sucedido, se lo ruego – le animó Hermione, mientras servía varias tazas humeantes para todos los presentes. – Hagrid, tú también, por favor.

Todos ellos tomaron asiento en torno a la mesa de comedor, donde la familia siempre compartía todas sus comidas y reuniones.

El hombretón se acomodó sentado en el suelo lo mejor que pudo y tomó una taza entre sus descomunales manos. Él y Mc Gonagall se miraron dubitativamente, tratando de infundirse fuerzas el uno al otro. Por fin, ella tomó aire para serenarse y comenzó con su explicación.

- Desde hace más de cinco años, Hogwarts ha estado siendo dirigida por hombres elegidos desde el Wizengamot unas veces, y por el propio Consejo del colegio en otras ocasiones. El nexo de unión entre todos ellos ha sido la total ineptitud para gestionarlo. Algunos han elegido asignaturas conflictivas que han causado numerosas catástrofes; otros han contratado a profesores totalmente inadecuados para sus puestos por su propia incapacidad para enseñar o tratar con los alumnos. Y otros han acabado sumiendo al colegio en la ruina económica más absoluta. Como resultado, el prestigio de Howarts ha ido decreciendo paulatinamente, hasta que en el último año ha caído en picado. El curso pasado tuvimos menos de la mitad de alumnos, pues los padres eligieron afamados colegios extranjeros para sus hijos, y este año tememos que no tengamos prácticamente ninguno si no conseguimos un modo de convencerlos de que vuelvan a depositar su confianza en nosotros. – se lamentó ella con inmenso dolor.

Todos la miraron igualmente anonadados e indignados por lo que acababan de escuchar. No cabía en sus cabezas que Hogwarts, mundialmente reconocido como uno de los mejores colegios de magia, estuviese viviendo sus más aciagas horas por culpa de tan mediocres directores, e incluso se estuviese barajando la posibilidad de su clausura.

Es probable que Harry se sintiese incluso más apenado que todos ellos, pues gran parte de sus mejores años, aventuras y desventuras habían transcurrido tras esos vetustos y mágicos muros, pero tenía bien claro a quién debía su lealtad en primera instancia. Por ello, encaró a su antigua profesora con tranquilidad y decisión.

- Yo no puedo abandonar al Departamento de Aurores por las buenas, y mucho menos con Kingsley hospitalizado. Ni voy a hacerlo. – Ginny continuó observándolo, rebosantes sus ojos de indignación - Tan sólo puedo prometerle algo: mañana hablaré con Kingsley en el hospital y ambos buscaremos una opción más que válida para que yo pueda marchar a Hogwarts. Si la encontramos, accederé a dirigir el colegio, tan sólo si es usted mi mano derecha – ella lo miró con sorpresa, pues en ningún momento había pasado por su mente volver a ejercer de profesora o desempeñar cualquier cargo que le hiciese abandonar su propio retiro - , pero si no lo hacemos, nada de lo que pueda decirme me hará tomar sus riendas y usted y todos los consejeros deberán barajar otras opciones. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle.

- Está bien, Harry – claudicó ella sintiéndose cansada – Por mucho que yo quisiera llevarte conmigo a toda costa, veo que tu oferta es lo único que obtendré hoy. Pero te ruego que en cuanto hayas tomado una decisión firme te pongas en contacto conmigo. Cuanto antes decidamos el futuro de Hogwarts, antes podremos atajar su inminente desaparición.

- Harry James Potter: en cuanto lleguemos a casa, tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente sobre todo esto – le advirtió su esposa secamente, a lo que él respondió abrazándola con amor.

La profesora les miró sin comprender.

- Lo que ordene mi bella esposa – la besó con ternura. - ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Ella se derritió en sus brazos, pero no cedió.

- No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

Él la miró de forma seria, a sabiendas de que todos los asuntos que esa noche había prometido resolver le impedirían tomarse el trabajo con más tranquilidad e incumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a su sacrificada esposa tan sólo hacía unas pocas horas. Ella iba a reprocharle esa actitud, y en el fondo él sabía que con toda la razón. De eso estaba completamente seguro, pero no se explicaba cómo, siempre era él quien se hallaba en el ojo de todos los huracanes.

- Nos marchamos ya – dijo por fin Mc Gonagall dando por terminada la visita. – Vosotros querréis terminar el día tranquilamente. Veo que habéis aprovechado la festividad para celebrar una reunión familiar. – Ellos se miraron con complicidad, aunque ninguno quiso hacer comentario alguno al respecto – Harry, espero ansiosamente tu respuesta.

- No se preocupe, profesora. Mañana mismo la tendrá. – la tranquilizó él, sonriéndole con cariño.

- Bien, entonces. Buenas noches, y ojalá nos encontremos la próxima vez en mejores circunstancias.

Una vez ambos visitantes se hubieron marchado, fue Harry quien retomó las riendas de la situación.

- Deberíamos marcharnos a dormir. Ha sido un día muy duro para todos nosotros y los días venideros prometen serlo más. Tan sólo os recuerdo algo: evitad quedaros solos, sea donde sea y a la hora que sea. Yo os mantendré informados de todo lo que vaya sucediendo. Voy a por Nadia y Draco para acompañarlos a San Mungo. Samuel, cualquier sanador del hospital puede atenderle, no hace falta que vosotros vengáis también.

- Me niego a dejaros ir solos, Harry. Él es mi responsabilidad – sentenció el sanador categóricamente.

- Yo también iré con vosotros. Así mi nuevo compañero de piso y yo tendremos tiempo para discutir dónde vamos a pasar la noche – le sonrió a este malvadamente, con burla.

- Como queráis – asintió el auror – Ginny, por favor, espérame aquí con los niños. En cuanto hayan curado a Draco y yo los haya acomodado en casa a Nadia y a él, volveré a por vosotros.

- Sí, amor – ella le abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió a su abrazo con pasión, haciéndole sentir protegida y más tranquila – Ten cuidado, te lo ruego.

- Lo tendré, princesa. No temas nada. En un rato volveré. – la besó con ternura.

La conversación cesó y cada cual se dispuso a cumplir con su cometido.

**______________________________**

**¡Hola a todos!**

Como véis, con este capítulo empieza el argumento final. Va a haber temita, eso os lo aseguro. Tengo muchísimas ideas en mente y no sé durante cuántos capitulos más se extenderá este fic, pueden ser diez o veinte. ¡Yo qué sé! Hasta que no vaya escribiendo. no lo sabré. Pero quiero hacerlo bien, no rápidamente y que baje su calidad.

¡Infinitas gracias por todos los que me habéis dejado rewiews del capítulo 17! ¡Yo flipaba! ¡Ha tenido 12 reviews! ¡Más que ningún otro! Parece que os gustó mucho y eso me llenó de felicidad porque, como os dije entonces, yo quedé muy satisfecha al escribirlo. Me gustaría responder personalmente a las personas que no dejáis un link con vuestro mail, en concreto a **juanmi, Kissy y Francesca, **a quienes no os pude agradecer vvuestros comentarios y lo hago desde aquí. Si algún día os animáis, registraros para que podamos hablar por mail y comentar el fic o cualquier otra cosa que queráis.

E infintas gracias también a todos los que seguís el fic sin dejar comentarios. Si soy capaz de haceros pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando, me doy por muy bien pagada.

Abrazos, agradecimientos, cariños y todo lo bonito que podáis imaginar a **Cirze (pronto nos veremos, mi vida), JOr (sigue disfrutando de tus vacaciones, te adoro) y Joanne (hace tiempo que no hablamos, te echo de menos)**, siempre os llevo en mi corazón; y a **Celina**, te mando un abrazo muy grande y deseo que te restablezcas pronto de tu drama personal. Y también un abrazo muy especial a **Cris**, estoy segura de que habrás triunfado en tus examenes.

Por favor, seguid dejando reviews con vuestras opiniones. Después del subidón que me hicísteis sentir con los mensajes en el capítulo anterior, me habéis mal acostumbrado. Os adoro a todos.

**Rose.**


	19. Arenas movedizas

_**Capítulo 19: Arenas movedizas.**_

**Tarde del domingo, 26 de junio de 2005**

"_Querido diario:_

_¿Se comienza de este modo un relato íntimo lleno de confesiones, anhelos y pesares? Quizá sí, o al menos eso nos han hecho siempre creer las películas románticas muggles, donde jóvenes, lindas y llorosas féminas desahogan sus penas emborronando con sus lágrimas páginas y más páginas de tristes confesiones. Sé que vuestra madre comenzó el suyo de este modo, y en homenaje a ella, al amor de mi vida y de mi muerte, yo también lo he empezado así, aunque sería mucho más correcto escribir "queridos hijos", ya que a vosotros, únicamente a vosotros, hijos míos, luces de mi alma, van dirigidas estas melancólicas letras. _

_Si leéis este cuaderno significará que mi existencia en este mundo ha terminado, que por fin la maldita enfermedad que me acecha en cada sombra, en cada esquina, esperando paciente la única rendición que otorgaré muy a mi pesar en este mundo, ha salido triunfante, y que jamás yo mismo, como tanto y tanto deseo desde lo más hondo de mi ser, seré capaz de deciros todo aquello que os deseo contar. _

_Nunca pasó por mi cabeza la absurda idea de escribir un diario. Me reí siempre de esas niñatas que profanan el romanticismo más puro con sus mimadas quejas sobre "este mundo cruel" que les niega el banal e ilusorio derecho de ser su ombligo. Sí, me mofé de los diarios personales, hasta que leí el de vuestra madre. Ella siempre sufrió en silencio, con las blancas páginas de aquel ajado libro como únicas amigas, que iba haciendo suyas día a día al convertirlas en cómplices de mi lejanía, de mi incomprensión y mis silencios, con bellas palabras que nunca merecí. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que un diario puede ser mucho más que una vía de escape fantasiosa: si lo deseas, puede ser tu más fiel legado. _

_Y así como los escritos de vuestra madre me permitieron penetrar en su alma para compartir su más íntimo dolor, espero que los míos os acerquen a mí cuando, fuera ya de este mundo, y esté donde esté, tan sólo pueda velar por vuestras vidas al haber depositado mi propia alma en ellos. _

_Tengo miedo, mis hijos queridos. Temo no poder reír con vuestras primeras risas, no poder acompañaros al andén "9 ¾" en vuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts, ni consolaros con mis abrazos paternales en vuestras pesadillas nocturnas. Me aterra no estar a vuestro lado para ayudar a levantaros y continuar adelante con la cabeza bien alta cada vez que la vida os dé una lección, para consolar vuestros llantos con el primer amor… Y no poder contaros cuánto he amado, amo y amaré a vuestra madre por toda la eternidad. _

_Por todo ello, y todos los días que me queden de vida desde hoy, hasta que mi salud lo permita, voy a tratar de expresaros desde lo más hondo de mi corazón todo aquello que, con un simple y amoroso abrazo, ya no os podré decir. _

_Vuestro padre, que siempre os amará._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

_26 de junio de 2.005"_

Harry cerró las primeras páginas del cuaderno por el que había paseado su pulcra y bella caligrafía con tanto mimo y dedicación, tratando de ahogar su melancolía al retirarse sin contemplaciones una solitaria lágrima que erraba por su mejilla izquierda con rumbo desconocido. Se llevó la mano al pecho: volvía a dolerle. Trató de relajar su cuerpo y mente lo mejor que pudo, consciente de que, si tan sólo insinuaba a su bella esposa que había empeorado su estado, en menos de dos minutos se hallaría en San Mungo rodeado de sanadores que tratarían de obligarle a permanecer hospitalizado con la excusa de realizarle innumerables e innovadoras pruebas esperanzadoras para conseguir una cura a su imparable enfermedad. ¡Malditos matasanos!, pensó sin poder contenerse. Ya tenían muestras de tejido de cada parte de su cuerpo, las nombrables y las que no debían ser nombradas, como Voldemort. Rió su propia gracia sin poder evitarlo, pues ese día se había levantado con una vena sarcástica que era difícil de dominar. Tubitos de su sangre, y de lo que no era su sangre, circulaban por todos y cada uno de los laboratorios del maldito hospital… Había comenzado a ingerir potentes pociones, algunas conocidas y otras totalmente experimentales, que sumían a su cuerpo en una amalgama de sensaciones que amenazaban con matarle mucho antes que su propia enfermedad…

Estaba harto, más que harto… En tan sólo una semana, había sido nombrado el nuevo director de Hogwarts y con ello, flamante nuevo miembro del Wicengamot; el jefe de seguridad de la campaña del recién nombrado candidato a la presidencia del Reino Unido por el partido Conservador, Ronald Weasley; el responsable legal de la fortuna y negocios de Draco Malfoy hasta que este recuperase la memoria, y el hombre más amonestado, regañado y vigilado por la mujer más hermosa y adorable de este mundo: Ginevra Potter Weasley. "¿Quién es capaz de pedir más?", pensó, volviendo a hacer gala de su rebelde sarcasmo, "O mejor, a ver quién se atreve a pedir más, corriendo el riesgo de que le sea concedido".

Alucinó con la más que corta longitud de miras del Wicengamot. Su plan de proponer a Ron como candidato a la presidencia del Reino Unido les había parecido insuperable. Lo único que les preocupó es que el mismo Harry fuese un trepa que se había hecho con el control de Hogwarts y pretendía poner en la presidencia del país a uno de sus íntimos amigos para conseguir el control de la comunidad mágica, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en el nuevo Ministro de Magia. ¡Malditos amargados! ¡Muchos de ellos embriagados por la erótica del poder! ¡Podían meterse su corrupta putrefacción donde les cupiese! Esos pensamientos aceleraron sus pulsaciones y el dolor de su pecho se intensificó, lo que le obligó a tener que tranquilizarse por la fuerza, al menos físicamente. Le vino a la mente la figura de un hombre honrado y con enraizados principios que había tenido que sufrir una prueba semejante, siendo acusado por ciertos sectores de la sociedad de manipulador en la sombra, ávido de poder, cuando tan sólo deseaba contribuir en la medida de sus humildes posibilidades al bienestar de esa sociedad que tanto y tan cruelmente le juzgó, tanto en vida como tras su espantosa muerte. Cuánto deseaba tener a su lado al viejo profesor Dumbledore en aquellos críticos momentos… y siempre, tuvo que reconocer. Al morir aquel sabio, envejecido y amable hombre, algo en lo más profundo de Harry murió con él.

¡Pero mucho más había alucinado unas horas antes, cuando visitó a Kingsley hace dos sábados en el hospital!

**Flash back.**

"Harry caminaba airado y decidido hacia la habitación donde reposaba el legítimo Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. No se sentía en posesión del mejor talante que hubiese podido desear, ya que se había visto en la tesitura de tener que rechazar, ya al final haciendo valer su condición de uno de los jefes más influyentes del Ministerio, los insistentes requerimientos de nuevas pruebas y chequeos que un par de sanadores precisaban de su persona. ¡Maldición! ¡Por un día! ¡Tan sólo por un puñetero día! ¡Había ido al hospital como visitante, no como paciente! ¡Ni ese hecho podían respetar! Samuel, inteligentemente y conociéndole tan bien como le conocía, le saludó con una palmada en la espalda y se marchó, alegando que su trabajo le reclamaba. El auror tuvo que reconocer que se le estaba agriando el carácter, algo que en ningún modo debía permitirse. Pero al entrar en la habitación de Kingsley, inmediatamente mudó su actitud tormentosa por una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Muchacho! ¡Qué alegría! – el herido pareció rejuvenecer varios años al reconocerle. - ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa!

- Kingsley. Te veo muchísimo mejor – le respondió jovialmente.

- Mira si me encuentro mejor, que me han prometido darme el alta médica dentro de un mes si mi recuperación continúa a este ritmo – su semblante alegre era contagioso.

- ¡Pero eso es genial!

- Y tanto. Estoy hasta las narices de este hospital, por muy bien que me traten en él.

- Qué me vas a contar… - se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nada, nada. Cosas mías. – el otro le miró sin comprender, pero pronto desechó todo pensamiento relacionado con lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Sé que me aprecias, pero también sé que estás tan ocupado en el Ministerio como para no venir a visitarme sin un importante porqué – el joven le miró, avergonzado – Vamos, muchacho, déjate de tonterías. Entre nosotros no hacen falta formalidades ni innecesarias visitas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- El Consejo de Hogwarts me ha pedido que sea el nuevo director del Colegio. – le confesó sin más preámbulos.

Kingsley le miró durante unos segundos, sin parpadear siquiera.

- Sí, ya sé que es una locura…

- Debes aceptar. – casi le ordenó.

- ¿Q – qué?

Harry le miró como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraban, sin reconocerle. Totalmente sorprendido.

- Que debes aceptar. – Repitió el otro con la misma convicción que la vez anterior.

- Vamos a ver, Kingsley. Todavía no te he contado de qué va el asunto. Además, si yo me voy a dirigir Hogwarts y tú estando todavía aquí, ya me dirás quién va a hacerse cargo del Departamento de Aurores.

- Yo lo haré. Pero tú debes aceptar. – Su firmeza y seriedad desconcertó a su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – quiso saber Harry, mirando a su jefe con suspicacia.

- Hogwarts es un orgullo nacional, Harry. Yo me he formado en Hogwarts, tú te has formado en Hogwarts y la mayoría de nuestros conocidos también. Ese colegio es uno de nuestros más orgullosos estandartes desde el año mil. Sea lo que sea lo que necesite de ti, debes dárselo.

- No puedo rebatirte ese hecho. Pero, por más que lo desees, tú no puedes hacerte cargo del Departamento de Aurores todavía. Y yo tengo un candidato, aunque en este momento es imposible que él nos pueda ayudar.

- Que sepas, jovencito, que si yo afirmo que puedo salir de aquí y volver a tomar las riendas del Departamento, es que puedo hacerlo. Pero por curiosidad, dime en quién habías pensado para el puesto.

- En Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy… Nunca ha pasado el examen de auror, pero por lo demás, excelente idea. Tú me has mantenido al tanto de sus esfuerzos por ayudarnos y creo sinceramente que su etapa como mortífago ya ha quedado definitivamente atrás. Además, sería de gran valía una persona que conoce tan a fondo las organizaciones al margen de la ley como lo hace él.

- Lo sé, pero, por el momento, pedirle que nos ayude es completamente imposible.

- ¿Y eso? – quiso saber Kingsley, intrigado.

- Porque ha perdido la memoria por un fuerte golpe que recibió estando de vacaciones con nosotros en la isla que te comenté. Graves acontecimientos se han sucedido en muy poco tiempo. Agárrate, porque todo lo que te voy a contar no tiene desperdicio.

Harry relató resumidamente todo lo sucedido. Su jefe le escuchó sin experimentar tanta sorpresa como él hubiese creído, pero no en vano seguía siendo uno de los aurores más veteranos y experimentados del Departamento.

- Tendremos que reunirnos de nuevo cuando yo salga de aquí para que me des todos los detalles. Y te agradeceré que durante un tiempo me guíes en relación a los casos que continúan abiertos. – le dijo el hombre, pensativo – Pero lo que debes de hacer nada más salgas de aquí, es marchar a Hogwarts y comunicarles que aceptas el puesto de director.

- Jamás pensé que te desharías de mí con tanta alegría – le pinchó el joven, tratando de encubrir la nostalgia que comenzaba a sentir por abandonar su puesto actual.

- No seas imbécil. – le pidió el otro, ocultando también la pena que le producía separarse de su mejor alumno, que le había superado hace ya tiempo.

- En serio, no estoy de acuerdo con que aceleres tu alta médica. Podría causarte más mal que bien. Hace tan sólo unos días todos pensábamos que tu recuperación iba a tardar varios meses y hoy mismo me estás hablando de marcharte. No deberías hacerlo, Kingsley, y lo sabes.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, el hombre más sumiso, tranquilo y responsable que conozco.

- ¿Me estás llamando irresponsable? – fingió ofenderse Harry.

- ¿Con tu propia salud? ¡Por supuesto! – le respondió el otro del mismo modo.

- Si tú supieras… - su voz tenía un deje de amargura que a Kingsley no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Nada – mudó su semblante preocupado por otro de exagerada jovialidad – Tú sigues siendo el jefe, así que tú sabrás lo que haces. Voy a seguir tu consejo y aceptaré el puesto de director de Hogwarts. Pero no creas que te va a resultar tan fácil librarte de mí. Como jefe de seguridad de la campaña de Ron, si el Wicengamot acepta mi proposición, necesitaré que me asignes varios de tus hombres. Así que voy a tocarte las narices durante un buen rato, todavía.

- Lárgate, pelmazo. – Su cara de tedio era más que cómica – La próxima vez que te vea, estaré hablando con la nueva leyenda de Hogwarts. – esta vez no pudo ocultar su inmenso orgullo.

- Eres un gran amigo, Kingsley. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Harry le miró, emocionado.

- Que sí… Anda, ve. Tu nueva vida te espera.

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa, más sus rostros pensativos delataban inmensa incertidumbre y preocupación."

**Fin del Flash back.**

&&&&&&&

Draco se hallaba en el jardín de su nuevo hogar, la casa de Harry y Ginny en el Valle de Godric, contemplando su rostro pensativamente en las mansas aguas de la pequeña fuente artísticamente colocada en él. Se acarició la mejilla derecha, tratando de reconocer como cierta la imagen que tan natural espejo le ofrecía. Y realmente se halló allí, físicamente presente, pero su mente continuó divagando por Merlín sabe qué recónditos lugares de su cabeza. No pudo hacer suyo aquel rostro, juvenil y maduro a una misma vez, ni el corto y rubio cabello que asomaba tímidamente por su cabeza días después de que hubiese sido casi rapado para que no infectase la herida que aún le atormentaba. Halló unos ojos vivaces y una mirada firme y honesta, pero no supo dar respuesta sobre a quién pertenecían. A él mismo, le hubiese dicho cualquiera. Pero, ¿quién demonios era él? Como siempre, desde que era capaz de recordar, esa revelación le fue firmemente negada. A pesar de ello, continuó observando aquella imagen empeñado en hallar la verdad.

- La tarde está realmente bella – escuchó una femenina e inquieta voz a su espalda.

- Ciertamente – respondió él mientras se giraba para ver de frente a la mujer que le había abordado con tan banal observación. - ¿Por qué me sigues? – No trató de ofenderla. Simplemente quería… saber.

- No te sigo. Tan sólo he salido a pasear por el jardín. En esta casa no hay mucho que hacer.

- Nadia. Tú me has contado que eres como una hermana para Harry. Pero deduzco que tú no vives normalmente en su hogar. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

- ¡Eso quisiera saber! – le respondió la rubia de malos modos, girándose para marcharse de vuelta al interior.

- ¡Espera! ¡No te marches! ¡Por favor! ¡No ha sido mi intención ofenderte!

La mujer se giró para mirarle. Nuevamente sentía ese inmenso desasosiego que le acompañaba al hablar con él desde que este había perdido la memoria. Draco Malfoy, ¿pidiendo algo por favor? Eso era nuevo para ella, como mucho en él desde que se separaron, aunque tuvo que reconocer que desde hace una semana no sabía cómo tratarlo. Por fin, decidió responderle.

- Harry teme por mi seguridad y la del bebé, y no quiere que me quede sola en casa.

- Comprendo… - la miró con su persistente curiosidad - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

- Puedes preguntarlo, lo que no significa que yo te vaya a responder – lo observó con cautela.

- Tú me dijiste el otro día que yo soy el padre del bebé que vas a tener.

- Sí. Lo hice. Pero esa no es una pregunta.

- ¿Me amabas? – la miró fijamente, pendiente de su contestación.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, Malfoy", pensó Nadia para sus adentros, con una sonrisa. "Tú siempre tan directo".

- Te amaba. – su voz fue lo más neutra que pudo conseguir.

Un denso silencio se adueñó del lugar, hasta que el rubio se decidió a hacer la pregunta que tanto el había rondado en su mente.

- ¿Y me sigues amando?

Esta vez Nadia enrojeció. En verdad no había esperado una pregunta tan a bocajarro, por mucho que viniese del descarado Malfoy de antaño. Estuvo tentada de no responder.

- ¿Es eso relevante? – le respondió a su vez con otra pregunta.

- Lo es para mí. Necesito saber la verdad sobre mi vida.

- ¡Maldición! Sí, te sigo amando. – las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero ninguna de ellas fue derramada.

Había confesado de una vez por todas aquel sentimiento que tan tercamente se empeñó en negar, de forma irónica, a un hombre que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella.

- Entonces… fui yo quien te dañó. Por eso me dejaste…

- Tú no me dañaste. Bueno, sí me dañaste, pero… ¡Auch! - su cuerpo había comenzado a formar un batiburrillo de sentimientos, sensaciones y pensamientos que, desordenados, aumentaban sus nervios alarmantemente.

- Siento si te ha turbado mi pregunta – dijo él con sinceridad.

- ¿Quién eres, Draco? – quiso saber ella, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura en un acto reflejo.

Realmente deseaba saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo. ¿Era el Draco celoso y en ocasiones agresivo de antes de su separación? ¿O el Draco atento, comprensivo y distante que se había mostrado desde entonces? ¿O quizá un nuevo Draco estaba surgiendo desde lo más profundo de su amnesia?

- Esperaba que tú me ayudases a averiguarlo. – se relajó disfrutando la caricia, sintiéndose a salvo por primera vez desde que era capaz de recordar.

- Tengo miedo de hacerlo – se sinceró ella, temblando como una hoja cuando él tomó la mano que había depositado en su rostro, para retenerla entre las suyas.

- Yo también temo descubrir quién soy. Quizá no nos guste lo que hallemos. Pero me queda toda la vida para cambiarlo, si ese es el caso.

- En este momento, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí? – se arriesgó a preguntar ella, temerosa de la respuesta.

- No te recuerdo, pero te siento cercana. Mucho más que a Harry o a Ginny, o a cualquiera de los demás. Te seré sincero: si te amo, no encuentro ese sentimiento ahora dentro de mí. Pero me agrada tu compañía, y mucho. Me siento tranquilo cuando estás cerca y nervioso cuando te alejas de mí. No puedo prometerte nada, ni tampoco tengo nada que ofrecer. Pero te juro que, pase lo que pase en el futuro, tanto si recupero la memoria como si no, seré siempre un buen padre para nuestra hija y que tú podrás contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites. Siempre.

- Yo no te pido nada, Malfoy – lo miró a los ojos con mezcla de amor, miedo y orgullo.

- Haces bien no pidiéndole nada a Malfoy, pues hoy por hoy no sé quién es. Pídemelo a mí y haré lo que esté en mi mano para complacerte. Sea lo que sea. – ahora fue él quien le acarició la cara a ella tiernamente.

Sus rostros se hallaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ambos podían sentir el calor del aliento del otro en su propia piel, embriagados por el irresistible aroma de sus cuerpos. Sus miradas no perdieron contacto en ningún momento y… casi se besaron. Pero en el último momento Draco lo impidió, sintiéndose un miserable por haber estado a punto de cometer un gran error en nombre de un amor que no sabía si persistía aún en su corazón. Se separó de ella con firmeza, y, manteniendo todavía su mirada, se disculpó.

- Lo siento – tan sólo acertó a decir.

Y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo dejándola sola, enamorada y confundida.

&&&&&&&

Harry se abstraía recordando la conversación, o mejor dicho, la discusión, que había mantenido con los consejeros de Hogwarts quienes, en gran parte, se habían comportado en un principio como ricachones petulantes claramente mucho más interesados en el colegio como un filón de donde extraer pingües beneficios que como un templo de sabiduría al que venerar, mimar y proteger. Aunque también halló altruistas benefactores que tan sólo deseaban el bienestar del que también había sido su propio trampolín hacia la vida adulta como magos de provecho, quienes desde un principio apoyaron y aplaudieron todas y cada una de sus decisiones.

**Flash back.**

"- No crean que por haberme elegido como director de Howarts van a poder manejarme como un pelele. – Era él quien se hallaba hablando con determinación, dirigiéndose al Consejo. - Tengan bien presente, que si finalmente deciden continuar con mi investidura, durante mi mandato en este colegio se harán las cosas como yo determine. Se impondrá nueva disciplina; ningún alumno será discriminado por humilde procedencia ni sangre mestiza y ninguno será ensalzado o laureado más allá de sus propios méritos por pertenecer a una familia influyente o bien considerada en nuestra sociedad. A todas las asignaturas se les otorgará la misma importancia y ningún arte oscura tendrá cabida aquí. Ustedes tendrán derecho a pedirme explicaciones, pero no a decirme cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Y por supuesto, sólo a mí competirá la elección de los nuevos profesores, con la aprobación del Wicengamot.

Varios de los presentes arrugaron el entrecejo, mas otros casi aplaudieron, completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras. La profesora Mc. Gonagall lo miraba emocionada, convencida de que no podía haber un sustituto más competente y capaz para el viejo profesor Dumbledore que él.

- Y una cosa más: una de mis condiciones consiste en que Draco Malfoy ocupe el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Esta vez sus palabras crearon un gran revuelto. Y a alguien de Slytherin, en voz baja, se le escapó la palabra "traidor", algo que Harry no iba a permitir escuchar en su presencia. Se levantó con firmeza, hecho que intimidó inmediatamente a todos los allí reunidos. Y los miró en tono de advertencia.

- Draco Malfoy jamás ha sido un traidor, ni a Slytherin ni al mundo mágico en general. Muy al contrario: siempre ha defendido la casa en la que se formó con orgullo y determinación. Tanto, que él mismo se revolvió contra los auténticos traidores, adoradores de Voldemort, para conseguir la perpetuación, no sólo de su casa, sino de todas las casas de este colegio y de toda su magia. Para que todos los magos, vengamos de donde vengamos, tengamos la misma oportunidad. Es cierto que, al contrario que la mayoría de los pertenecientes a Slytherin, no venera la sangre, - esto fue una velada advertencia hacia los presentes devotos de esa casa - venera la magia en su esencia más pura. Por tanto, quien ose siquiera insinuar que Draco Malfoy es un traidor, él mismo se estará definiendo como tal al posicionarse contra los valores que tanto amamos y tanto nos ha costado defender. Estas son mis condiciones. O las toman, o las dejan. Mi único interés es devolverle a Howarts su antigua gloria, me duele verlo en su estado actual. Pero yo soy perfectamente feliz con mi trabajo. Son ustedes los que han venido a buscarme a mí, no yo a ustedes. Cuando tengan una respuesta, háganmela saber. Caballeros.

Dicho esto, abandonó la estancia con una leve inclinación de cabeza dirigida a todos sus contertulios. La profesora Mc Gonagall le siguió.

- Harry. Has estado maravilloso, pero quizá demasiado duro para empezar.

- Profesora, yo tengo muy claras mis ideas y sé lo que puedo aceptar y lo que no. Mejor que todos tengamos claro con quién vamos a tratar antes de empezar para que este proyecto no se estrelle estrepitosamente. Además, puedo permitírmelo.

- ¿Y eso último? – se sorprendió su vieja profesora.

- Estoy muy enfermo. – dejó caer él a bocajarro con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Minerva casi se desmaya de la impresión.

- ¡Malditos idiotas! ¡No puedo soportar verlos ahí sentados, preocupándose tan sólo de mantener la gran barriga que tanto les ha costado criar, pendientes de únicamente del dinero que Hogwarts pueda ser capaz de aportar a sus más que repletas arcas! ¡Cuando yo ni siquiera sé si mañana podré ver a mis hijos sonreír!

- ¿Qué es eso de tu enfermedad? Te lo ruego, cuéntamelo todo. – su angustia amenazaba con impedirle respirar.

- Ah, profesora, no se alarme. Hablaremos de ello después de que esos ineptos hayan tomado su decisión. Ahora, por favor, acompáñeme a pasear por el jardín. A ambos nos hará bien.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta exterior, donde un magnífico día les esperaba con ilusión.**" ---**

**Fin del flash back**.

De pronto fue interrumpido por unos tenues pero firmes golpes en la puerta de su despacho, que le sacaron de su ensoñación.

- Adelante – se limitó a decir.

- Espero no molestarte – fue Draco quien apareció, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras él. – Necesito hablar contigo.

- Tú nunca molestas. Además, yo también tengo algo que tratar contigo. Siéntate donde quieras.

- Permaneceré de pie mientras tú lo hagas – fue la escueta respuesta del otro.

- Está bien, cabezota. Sentémonos los dos.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento en el amplio sofá que cubría una de las paredes del confortable despacho.

- ¿Quién soy, Harry? – fue la concisa pregunta que el joven formuló al auror.

Esperó otra pregunta, o quizá divagaciones, como se había acostumbrado a recibir como respuesta desde que andaba empeñado en interrogar con esa cuestión a todos los que afirmaban ser sus amigos o conocidos, tales como Ron y Hermione Weasley, Samuel Smith, o Carol Manfer. Pero quedó sorprendido ante lo que pudo escuchar, después de un breve silencio de su anfitrión.

- Yo no puedo responder a esa pregunta porque sólo tú tienes la clave para responderla. No puedo decirte quién eres, pero sí puedo decirte quién eres para mí. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo, te has ganado a pulso mi confianza y mi respeto, has estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado y has velado por mi hermana como lo hubiera hecho yo mismo. Reconozco que no siempre te acepté y que a veces no he estado de acuerdo con tus métodos, ni mucho menos, pero ahora sé que me habría perdido la amistad de una gran persona si finalmente no te hubiese dado una oportunidad como hiciste tú conmigo.

- Yo no recuerdo nada de eso… - le hizo ver, apenado.

- Lo sé, y no me preocupa.

- ¿Por qué? – su sorpresa no dejaba de aumentar.

- Porque aunque tus recuerdos se hayan retirado por un tiempo, tu corazón sigue ahí. Si aceptas un consejo, te diré que permitas que él te guíe. Él es el guía más fiable de que dispones en este momento. Cualquiera de nosotros, los que nos autodefinimos como tus amigos, podemos estarte mintiendo. Pero sabrás si lo hacemos o no, si deseas unas cosas u otras, si aceptas unas situaciones u otras, siguiendo los dictados de tu corazón. No te fuerces, Draco, tan sólo déjate llevar por tu corazón… y tu conciencia. Serán tus más fieles consejeros. Tú eres tú, y siempre lo serás, recuerdes o no tu pasado. Y además, tus recuerdos volverán cuando menos lo esperes. Ya lo verás.

- Eres sabio… - afirmó tras meditar brevemente lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡No! – Harry rió, divertido – No soy sabio, tengo más defectos que una pelota. Pero he sufrido mucho. Como tú. Y todas esas experiencias las llevamos bien dentro de nuestros corazones. No lo olvides nunca.

- ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre mi vida pasada?

- Si me lo pides y no queda más remedio, lo haré. Pero preferiría no hacerlo porque todo lo que pueda contarte será desde mi propia visión, totalmente subjetiva. Aunque tengo una idea mejor: acepta ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts y el jefe de la casa Slytherin. En ese colegio has vivido gran parte de tus experiencias infantiles y adolescentes. Y quizá entre sus muros empieces a recordar.

- ¿Cómo voy a enseñar nada a nadie si ni siquiera sé quién soy? – le contradijo el otro, pensando que su amigo había perdido la cabeza.

- Has olvidado personas y situaciones, pero sí recuerdas perfectamente la magia y cómo hacerla. La sientes parte de ti, como me demostraste de forma impecable hace dos días cuando te puse a prueba a petición tuya. ¿Lo recuerdas? Eres perfectamente capaz de distinguir la magia oscura y la blanca, recuerdas todos los hechizos que alguna vez aprendiste y sigues siendo igual de poderoso que siempre. ¿Qué problema hay, entonces?

- Ninguno – hubo de reconocer Draco – Pero, ¿yo he enseñado magia alguna vez?

- ¿Y qué si lo hubieses hecho? ¿Lo recordarías? – el moreno le sonrió, viendo, por su mirada, que su amigo comenzaba a comprender su razonamiento.

- Eres un demonio. – afirmó el rubio mirándole a los ojos con convicción.

- Es inevitable que con el tiempo se nos pegue algo del enemigo – bromeó Harry.

- Está bien, acepto.

- ¡Genial, porque vas a ser mi otra mano derecha!

Draco asintió con mezcla de resignación y alegría, dejándose llevar.

&&&&&&&

Dos hombres conferenciaban en un pequeño cuarto magistralmente disimulado tras una de las paredes del comedor de una vieja casona que se aferraba patéticamente al recuerdo de las decrépitas glorias vividas en otros tiempos. Uno de ellos, con cara de rapaz ávida de suculentas presas, se observaba distraídamente las costras que cubrían casi por entero uno de sus brazos, preludio de una inminente cicatrización.

- Estos médicos muggles son increíbles. Sin ninguna magia y tan sólo con potingues asquerosos han conseguido que en pocos días casi todas las heridas que me causó el maldito Potter dejen de supurar y comiencen a cicatrizar.

- ¡Deja ya de reverenciar tus costras! ¡Joder! ¡Leman! ¡Y vamos al asunto! ¡El Wicengamot ha conseguido que el niñato Weasley se presente como candidato conservador a las próximas elecciones muggles! ¡Si cuenta con el apoyo de los magos más poderosos e influyentes, nada podremos hacer!

- Tranquilízate, Horts. A veces eres patético. Nosotros tenemos comprada ya a media Inglaterra para que apoye la candidatura del ignorantón de Dursley. Será imbécil, pero es un muggle con un pasado más o menos notorio capaz de demostrarse, no como Weasley, que aparecerá con un currículum impresionante que nadie será capaz de corroborar. Hará falta más que dinero para que su candidatura funcione. Además, pondremos a la opinión pública en contra de Potter a hacerles creer que él tan sólo apoya a su amigo en contra de su propia sangre por celos y rencor. Tanto los magos como los muggles, al menos los de las clases más humildes, a quienes podremos convencer fácilmente con promesas de comida y trabajo inagotables para todos, estarán de nuestra parte. ¡Y son los más miserables, pero también los más numerosos y difíciles de controlar! Voy a revelar nuestra magia a los muggles como si fuera un don divino que se nos ha enviado para ayudarles y que malvados como Potter y el Wicengamot nos prohíben compartir. Los muggles se insubordinarán con indignación y muchos magos les apoyarán en espera de poder sacar tajada cuando su ilusión se termine y sea sustituida por nuestro yugo. El Wicengamot no podrá hacer nada y los aurores tampoco. Son cuatro gatos para contener una rabiosa marabunta. Nuestro triunfo está asegurado. Tú, yo y nuestros adeptos, tan sólo debemos esperar a que todo termine y reinar sobre los despojos. Un nuevo imperio se avecina. Seremos recordados por toda la eternidad.

- No sé… Sigo pensando que deberíamos volver a intentar cargarnos a Potter y a toda su familia y amigos, ahora que podemos. No sé a dónde pretendes llegar con escenitas como la que montamos en la isla – le presionó el otro.

- ¡Tú no volverás a tocar a Potter! – fue la voz de una mujer la que les sorprendió haciendo que se giraran a mirarla con mezcla de sorpresa e indignación. - ¡Potter es mío! ¡Sólo mío!

- ¿Cómo demonios has permitido que tu puta conozca nuestro lugar secreto de reunión? ¿Y le permites que te hable con esa falta de respeto? ¡Parece que Potter sea su dueño, no tú! – Leman envenenó a Horts con estas palabras, conscientes de lo que iba a conseguir con ello.

Horts, airado por la actitud de la mujer y podrido por el veneno de las palabras de Horts, propinó a Cho una sonora y cruel bofetada que la lanzó al suelo sin miramiento. Inmediatamente esta comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos amenazándole con estallar. Pero haciendo un titánico esfuerzo supo contenerse y, eliminando parte de la sangre de la cara con el dorso de su mano, recompuso su dignidad lo mejor que pudo y miró desafiante al que se suponía que era su novio. Él, apenado pero no arrepentido por el maltrato que le había dado, la ayudó a levantarse y terminó de limpiar la sangre que manchaba su rostro, pegándola a su cuerpo con posesión.

- ¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer, pequeña? No deberías haber entrado aquí sin mi permiso. Y Potter ya no es nada tuyo. Soy yo quien ahora te protege y a quien debes obediencia. ¿Lo comprendes? – la miró con aparente ternura, pero su voz delataba una velada amenaza que ella captó sin duda alguna.

- Yo no quiero nada de ese bastardo, excepto su muerte – trató de que sonara lo más convincente posible – Sólo quería decir que si hay que cargárselo, quiero ser yo quien lo haga. Es lo único que merece por todo lo que me ha hecho. – Su corazón dio un vuelco con estas palabras, pero ella no permitió que se notase.

Leman la observaba con suspicacia y ella le devolvió la mirada con firmeza, sin pestañear.

- Esa es mi chica. – Horts la abrazó toscamente. – Vete a entretenerte con cosas de mujeres, que si te necesitamos para que te cargues a ese desgraciado, ya te avisaremos.

Ella le dio un beso que pretendía ser pícaro y, comprobando a través de una mirilla disimulada en el ojo de una figura renacentista pintada en uno de los cuadros colgados en sus paredes que nadie se hallase en el comedor, salió del cuarto, contoneándose. Leman no le perdió ojo hasta que desapareció.

- Sabes que se tira a medio Londres y que disfruta buscando la ruina a los hombres, como ha hecho con ese Smith, a quien tenemos cogido por los cojones gracias a su relación con esa puta. – Leman volvió a la carga.

- Lo sé, pero eso no me preocupa. Que se tire a quien quiera, mientras no sea a Potter. Sólo me quiere a mí. Además, has de reconocer que nos está siendo útil para joderle la vida, a él y a su entorno.

- Por ahora… Pero si algún día deja de serlo o se entromete demasiado, tendrás que eliminarla.

- Sin problema. – le aseguró el otro, con una sonrisa sardónica.

La mujer, quien había permanecido oculta pegada a la puerta disimulada del cuarto, se sintió más que miserable al escuchar el resto de la conversación. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que podría unirse a los mortífagos para vengarse de Harry y hacerle sufrir. Por mucho que él la había rechazado y alejado de su lado, siempre la trató con respeto y nunca la humilló como le habían hecho hace un momento. Ahora había llegado a lo más bajo sin posibilidad de seguir cayendo. Era consciente de que su propia historia sería una continua tragedia, atrapada entre los malvados sin escrúpulos con los que creía haberse asociado pero que tan sólo la usaban como un elemento más de sus planes, prescindible hasta el infinito. Matar a Harry… Ella jamás haría eso, por mucho que él diese a otra todo el amor que tan sólo a ella pertenecía por derecho… No sabía todavía cómo, pero debía protegerlo aún a costa de su propia vida. Entonces él comprendería cuán verdadero y abnegado era su amor y volvería a su lado, no podía ser de otra manera.

Escuchó pasos hacia la puerta y se retiró rápidamente a su habitación.

Los dos hombres salieron de la oscuridad, tomando precauciones para no ser descubiertos, y se dirigieron hacia uno de los cuartos de estar, donde Dudley Dursley se entretenía leyendo un libro sobre la historia política en el Reino Unido.

- Mi querido amigo – le saludó Leman con jovialidad, palmeándole la espalda amistosamente – Sentimos haberte dejado solo durante un rato, pero ciertos asuntos financieros de la campaña, de los que no debes preocuparte, nos han reclamado.

- ¿Hay problemas? – quiso saber Dursley, mirándoles con inocencia.

- Nada que deba distraerte de tu brillante campaña, futuro presidente. – el aludido paladeó las palabras con evidente placer. - Pero sí hay algo que nos habría gustado evitar que sufrieras pero que no hemos podido conseguir alejar de ti. – El semblante de Leman se mudó inmediatamente por uno de pena y compasión. Estaba representando su papel magistralmente.

- Decidme lo que sea. Ya sé que sois buenos amigos y que no me haríais daño si no fuese imprescindible.

- Tu primo Harry… - le miró como si temiese continuar, pero en su interior estaba disfrutando de la situación como un chaval – él… se ha posicionado en tu contra y ha propuesto su propio candidato para hacerte frente en la lucha por la presidencia.

- Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso? – El shock que le produjo esa noticia lo desinfló como una pelota pinchada – Vosotros me asegurasteis que él se pondría muy contento porque yo iba a ser capaz de unir en paz a los magos y a los muggles de una vez y para siempre, como tanto todos deseáis.

- Ya… ¿Quién era capaz de pensar que el sucio rencor que sentía por ti y por toda tu familia cuando erais niños se habría mantenido vivo hasta ahora? Él, héroe de todos los magos, afamado por su honradez y abnegación… ha resultado ser un simple mortal que también se deja llevar por sus bajos instintos… No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor.

Horts miró a su compañero con absoluta reverencia. Era un auténtico maestro del engaño y la manipulación, pensó.

- No. Él debe entenderlo. Es importante para mí que él lo entienda. Es la única familia que me queda… y debe saber que yo me arrepentí de todo lo que le hicimos sufrir yo y mis padres cuando vivió en nuestra casa. Concertad una cita con él. Si hablamos, él lo entenderá. Estoy seguro.

- Pero eso no puede ser. Él ha afirmado, ante todo el que ha querido escucharle, que luchará contra ti hasta su último aliento. ¡Tan sólo conseguirás dolor si hablas con él! ¡Y eso suponiendo que acepte recibirte! ¡No debes rebajarte ante nadie durante tu campaña! ¡Eso te mostrará como un pusilánime incapaz de manejar una situación con dureza y determinación! – esta vez fue Horts quien tomó la iniciativa.

Dudley quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, tratando de decidir qué debía hacer al respecto.

- Tenéis razón. Lo prioritario es ganar las elecciones para conseguir el bienestar de los magos y los muggles, unidos como un solo pueblo. Después le haré entender. – sentenció con convicción.

- Serás el mejor de los presidentes, Dudley. Ya estás tomando sabias decisiones como un auténtico mandatario.

- Ya… ¿Podéis dejarme solo durante un rato? He de asimilar la triste noticia que acabo de recibir.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. La reunión con tus compañeros de partido no se producirá hasta mañana a las once. Y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírnoslo. Estamos para servirte.

- Ojalá mi primo fuese tan bueno y comprensivo como vosotros.

Ambos hombres le devolvieron una beatífica sonrisa, tras lo cual salieron de la habitación.

- Has estado rápido ahí, Horts. – le felicitó su compinche.

- Aprendo del mejor. Eres un auténtico demonio. – le sonrió el otro, satisfecho.

&&&&&&&

Ron se ajustaba a disgusto la pajarita del frac que acababa de estrenar para la fiesta con la que le iba a agasajar su partido en uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres. Se habían enterado de que hacía tan sólo unos días él y su mujer acababan de cumplir su noveno aniversario de boda y decidieron comenzar la campaña presentándole oficialmente ante todos sus amigos y benefactores, la prensa y en definitiva, todo el país a través de las cámaras de televisión que cubrían el evento.

Su mujer se hallaba sentada ante el bello tocador de la fastuosa habitación del hotel que se habían empeñado en costearles, dándose los últimos retoques de maquillaje, y lo observaba a través del espejo, divertida. Se levantó con cuidado y fue hacia él, abrazándole por detrás y depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

- Vamos, amor. Sé que estarás magnífico. – lo animó, mimosa.

- Magníficamente lerdo, diría yo. Como empiecen a hablarme del IBEX, de la situación coyuntural de la crisis económica y financiera y de las miles de zarandajas que tú has tratado de enseñarme con tanta paciencia durante toda esta semana, sé que liaré unas cosas con otras y acabaré dándoles la receta de cómo se cocina el IBEX coyuntural a fuego lento por las armas de destrucción masiva de Irak.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡No hables demasiado! ¡Y de Irak, ni mención! Si sientes que te lías, por favor, permite que yo te ayude. No me separaré de ti ni por un momento, en toda la noche. Y si por algo inesperado te quedases sólo, trata de ser lo más agradable e intrascendente posible. Te lo ruego.

- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera tú confías en mi capacidad de hacer un buen papel esta noche.

- No es eso, mi amor. Sólo soy consciente de que te he metido demasiada información en la cabeza en muy poco tiempo. A cualquiera nos pasaría igual. Tú relájate y disfruta la velada.

- Pero ni siquiera estarán nuestros amigos… No vendrá Harry…

- Claro que vendrá. Como tu jefe de seguridad es su responsabilidad hacerlo. Hemos enviado una invitación especial a Ginny y a él para que asistan como nuestros amigos personales, pero él vigilará y coordinará a sus hombres, encargados de protegerte durante toda la noche.

- Temo por su salud. Él siempre parece a tope de vitalidad y entusiasmo, pero sé que organizar Hogwarts y la seguridad de mi campaña deben estar desgastándole considerablemente.

- Yo también temo por su salud, amor. Pero él no quiere ni oír hablar de delegar responsabilidades sobre ninguno de sus hombres. Ginny se siente desesperada. Ya no sabe qué hacer para convencerle de que disminuya su ritmo de trabajo, pero él se empeña en afirmar que dentro de un par de semanas tendrá bajo control ambas situaciones y podrá comenzar a delegar. Yo no sé si eso es cierto, pero está claro que dos semanas tan estresantes como estas que acabamos de pasar pueden agotar a cualquiera y mucho más a él, que está enfermo. Habla tú con él, a ver si puedes convencerle.

- Desde que metí la pata en la isla, no me atrevo a mirarle. No es la primera vez que me he metido con él sin motivo por creer que estaba dañando a mi hermana. Él no hace más que velar por mí y nuestra familia y yo se lo pago no confiando en su buen juicio cuando de mi hermana se trata…

- Harry no te ha reprochado nada, Ron.

- Ya lo sé. Pero es mi propia conciencia quien lo hace.

- Vamos, anímate. Y trátalo como siempre. Si no, será entonces cuando le harás enfadar.

- Eres un cielo, mi reina. No sé qué haría yo sin ti. – La abrazó y besó con amor, agradecido – Bajemos ya. No pospongamos más esta tortura.

- Saldrá perfecto, ya lo verás – le aseguró, besándole con admiración – Además, estás imponente con ese traje.

Los dos salieron de la habitación abrazados y sonrientes.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todos. Bueno, de nuevo estoy aquí, publicando un nuevo capítulo. Tengo que advertiros que últimamente publico bastante a menudo por cuestiones de trabajo (no estoy en el paro, sólo estamos atravesando una época tranquila), pero que espero que la situación cambie en poco tiempo y quizá no pueda publicar más que un cap. al mes... No sé. Tan sólo os aviso por si acaso.

Quiero haceros notar que, tanto a Harry como a Leman, una persona de sus más allegados los ha definido como "demonios". Este hecho no se ha producido porque sí. He querido remarcar el hecho de que ambos son poderosos rivales y que la lucha no va a ser fácil, ni mucho menos. Apostemos por nuestro chico preferido, jeje. ¿O debería decir, por nuestro Harry preferido? Lo adoro, ya lo sabéis.

Os mando **muchísimos abrazos especiales y besotes a todos los que seguís el fic**. Esta vez no voy a nombrar a nadie en especial porque estoy escribiendo esto fuera de casa y con mucha prisa por si este fin de semana no pudiese publicarlo desde mi ordenador, y no deseo ofender a nadie olvidándome nombrarlo. Pero los que ocupáis mi corazón ya lo sabéis. A vosotros, que contribuís con vuestra opiniones, ideas y comentarios, que me aguantáis en los momentos más chungos y caprichosos, siempre os lo dedico en especial.

Espero que os guste.

**Rose.**


	20. Guerra fría

_**Capítulo 20: Guerra fría.**_

**Viernes, 15 de julio de 2005**

Neville Longbottom leía detenidamente uno de los numerosos artículos que acaparaban las diarias páginas de El Profeta desde el pasado martes, día en que la revelación de la magia ante el mundo muggle inglés había caído en ambas sociedades, tanto la mágica como la muggle, como una bomba todavía de impredecibles pero temibles consecuencias. Dudley Dursley, el polémico candidato a las elecciones presidenciales inglesas por el Partido Demócrata, se había enfrentado a la opinión pública en lo que en un principio pareció un loco y desesperado intento por ganar ventaja en intención de voto, y había sido inmediatamente tomado por demente, ridiculizado con crueldad, pero después de que sus dos "consejeros" se deshiciesen en esfuerzos para demostrar sus dotes mágicas prestando ayuda a todo aquel muggle tan insensato u osado como para confiar en tamaño despropósito, la veracidad de sus palabras corrió como la pólvora por toda la nación. En tan sólo cuatro días, innumerables muggles, quienes hasta entonces solamente habían creído en la magia a través de los cuentos y leyendas, ahora empezaban a considerarla como su todo poderosa tabla de salvación. Y Dursley era su Mesías. Los mítines del candidato, acompañado por las demostraciones de sus inseparables consejeros, se multiplicaban día a día a un ritmo estremecedor y allá donde iba más y más gente se apuntaba a su causa. Hacía poco se habían producido las primeras confesiones de magos, quienes revelaban sus poderes en un irreflexivo intento por no quedar fuera de lo que creían sería su mayor oportunidad para conseguir poder sobre los muggles. Todavía no se habían producido enfrentamientos entre gente de ambas sociedades, pensó Neville, pero estaba seguro que estos no tardarían en manifestarse. Absolutamente todos los periódicos del Reino Unido se hacían eco tan sólo de las noticias relacionadas con estos acontecimientos pero, inexplicablemente, ninguno de ellos, tampoco los diarios de otros países ni absolutamente ningún medio de comunicación, había dado a conocer la noticia fuera de las fronteras inglesas.

A todo ello el otro candidato, Ron Weasley, se había visto obligado a revelar su condición de mago presionado por los medios, al igual que su postura sobre el acierto o no que suponía a su juicio la osada decisión tomada por su contrincante. Al hacer hincapié, con el mayor tacto posible, en las negativas repercusiones que esperaba, o más bien temía, derivadas de la pretendida unión de la sociedad mágica y la muggle y dejando claro que él habría apostado por mantener el ancestral secreto de la existencia de la magia, había puesto el detonante para que surgieran dos grupos claramente enfrentados: los partidarios de la absoluta libertad en ambas sociedades y los que seguían creyendo y confiando en la necesidad de mantenerlas totalmente apartadas la una de la otra como único modo de que coexistieran en paz y equilibrio. La polémica estaba servida, y como Neville sabiamente temía, seguramente también a corto plazo lo estaría la violencia.

Asqueado, dejó el periódico encima de la silla que tenía al lado de la que él ocupaba y se concentró una vez más, como hacía cada una de las numerosas veces que había visitado aquel despacho durante las dos últimas semanas, en observarlo. Innumerables fotos de directores ilustres de Hogwarts le devolvían la mirada desde sus retratos, colgados a lo largo de todas las paredes. Algunos le sonreían amablemente, otros le miraban con curiosidad y unos pocos, aunque los más amedrentadores, fijaban en él su vista con severidad y advertencia. Tal era el caso del retrato del director Snape, en cuyo rostro creyó ver incluso un pequeño indicio de desdén. Detuvo su escrutinio en observar detenidamente dos fotos: la del tristemente fallecido director Albus Dumbledore y la del nuevo y flamante director, Harry James Potter. Ambos le miraban mostrando una sonrisa afable y unos ojos joviales que llenaron de un calor amable su corazón. Una misma sensación recorría todo su cuerpo al mirar ambos cuadros: confianza, esperanza, seguridad… De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y comprendió. Una impetuosa oleada de excitación y tristeza lo golpearon con rotundidad. Ahora era capaz de entender porqué había sorprendido a la profesora Mc Gonagall llorando desesperadamente por los rincones cuando creía que nadie era capaz de verla, el porqué de su dolor y desconsuelo: ella era el nexo de unión entre ellos dos y… su otro amor se moría. Harry se moría.

Todavía conmocionado por la revelación que acababa de obtener, le fue imposible disimular de forma convincente cuando Harry y Draco entraron en el cuarto conversando animadamente. Al notar inmediatamente su desasosiego, ambos hombres interrumpieron su charla y lo miraron preocupados. Neville tan sólo pudo observar a Harry, alucinado.

- Me miras como si no nos conociéramos, Nev. Te juro que me estás asustando. – le dijo Harry con mezcla de broma y suspicacia. - ¿No llevaré algo raro en la cara o en la cabeza? ¡Estos capullos no paran de tomarme el pelo cuando tenemos ratos de descanso! ¡Incluido tú, ahora que lo pienso! ¡Voy a tener que meteros la disciplina en el cuerpo! ¡Pedazos de…!

- No, no llevas nada raro – se apresuró a negar Neville, recomponiendo su semblante. Draco miró a Harry tratando de parecer ofendido por la desconfianza, pero divertido. – Perdona, estaba pensando en asuntos personales y al entrar vosotros se me ha quedado cara de tonto tratando de desconectar.

- No tendrás problemas con Luna por el hecho de haberos ofrecido a ambos un puesto de profesores en el colegio… Ya sé que tenéis un bebé muy pequeño y quizá ella no quiera…

- No, de verdad que no, Harry. Luna está encantada con su nuevo puesto de profesora ayudante en el cuidado de criaturas mágicas. No has podido hacerla más feliz con ese nombramiento. Ella y Hagrid no paran de planear clases interesantes y novedosas con las que sorprender a sus próximos alumnos. Se sienten entusiasmados.

- Pues algo te pasa, Nev. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Te conozco demasiado, y lo presiento. – Harry le observó mudando su cara bromista de hace unos momentos por una de absoluta seriedad - ¿Eres tú quien tiene reticencias hacia el cargo? ¿O quizá se trata de un problema mucho más personal?

- De verdad que no es nada de eso, amigo. Yo te estoy muy agradecido por darme la oportunidad de poderme realizar profesionalmente aquí, enseñando Herbología. Es un sueño hecho realidad. – Le sonrió sinceramente.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. En tu campo eres el mejor, y yo aquí tan sólo quiero a los mejores. Somos Hogwarts y yo quienes debemos estarte agradecidos por haber aceptado el puesto. – El joven se sonrojó, halagado. – Chicos, acomodaos. Tengo un asunto que requiere vuestra opinión.

Los tres se acomodaron en sendas butacas que Harry hizo aparecer para la ocasión.

- Tú dirás – le instó Draco a que hablase.

- Como sabéis, Hogwarts está diseñado como internado, tanto para los alumnos como para los profesores – sus amigos le miraron temiendo lo que les iba a pedir, o más bien ordenar – Por ello, es necesario que toda la plantilla de profesores estemos disponibles las veinticuatro horas del día en caso de que se requiera nuestra colaboración en el colegio. – Sus peores temores estaban a punto de materializarse - Hasta el momento, todos los profesores contratados eran preferentemente solteros o viudos, previendo esta contingencia. Pero todos somos muy conscientes de que para este próximo curso en absoluto va a ser así.

- Lo suponía. Luna y yo lo hemos estado pensando y…

Harry le interrumpió alzando una mano.

- Antes de pronunciarte, déjame terminar, por favor. He conseguido financiación para construir varias pequeñas casitas al lado este del colegio, continuando con la estética general del mismo. Serán destinadas al profesorado y sus familias, con el fin de que siga manteniendo la normativa de absoluta disponibilidad, que considero muy apropiada y acertada. Dispondréis de todas las comodidades y una nula cuota de alquiler. Las casas serán vuestras mientras pertenezcáis a la plantilla de Hogwarts. – Los dos hombres le observaban totalmente sorprendidos – Por supuesto, no quisiera obligaros a aceptar la medida. Preferiría que la aceptaseis por vosotros mismos. Cuando os propuse el cargo, y aunque no tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre el tema, todos supusisteis que deberíais abandonar a vuestras familias durante todo el curso, incluido yo, claro está. He estado meditando mucho sobre ello y no creo que la distancia de los seres queridos haga bueno a un profesor. Ya sé que debéis consultarlo con vuestras esposas, o amadas – miró a Draco con picardía durante tan sólo un segundo – Por supuesto, se continuará manteniendo la norma de prohibir las apariciones y desapariciones en todo el recinto del colegio, incluidas las viviendas de profesores, por lo que deberéis hallar otros medios para que vuestras familias sigan en contacto con el mundo exterior. – Miró a ambos de hito en hito - ¿Qué os parece?

- ¿Que qué me parece? Sinceramente, que tú has nacido para dirigir Hogwarts – afirmó Neville totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

- Yo creo que es una buena idea, Harry, pero realmente a mí no me afecta esta medida en forma alguna. – Draco lo miró con dureza – Sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo familia que llevar conmigo, ni a aquí, ni a ningún lado.

- Amigo, debo pedirte un favor. Yo no puedo continuar encargándome de la seguridad de Nadia. Tengo tantas responsabilidades, que si respirar no fuese un acto reflejo del cuerpo, ni siquiera tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Pero no quiero que piense que es un estorbo para mí, así que te pido que seas tú quien le proponga que comparta contigo tu casa de profesor.

Draco miró a Harry creyendo no haber escuchado bien, como si su amigo hubiese perdido la cordura. Harry deshaciéndose de su querida hermana… Eso era imposible, desde todos los puntos de vista, imposible, a menos que…

- Maldición, no creas que no sé qué estás tratando de hacer. – Le avisó Draco en tono de amenaza.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estoy tratando de hacer? ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo! – el moreno trató de aparentar sorpresa, adoptando una pose beatífica.

Incómodo por la situación que acababa de crearse, Neville trató de salir del cuarto con discreción, pero ambos hombres se lo impidieron con un ademán, haciéndole ver que no tenían ningún inconveniente en que escuchase toda la conversación.

- En serio, Harry – Draco exhaló un fuerte suspiro de derrota – No la recuerdo. Estando a su lado tan sólo le causo dolor porque sé que ella, aunque se haga la fuerte conmigo, espera de mí algo que yo no tengo ni puta idea de si seré capaz de volver a darle. Poniéndola en mis manos quizá la estés enviando a un sufrimiento peor que el que podría causarle un ataque de los mortífagos.

- Eso ya lo sé – se dirigió a él con la misma dureza – Sé que por ahora no eres capaz de ofrecerle el amor que sentías por ella, porque no lo recuerdas. – Su interlocutor le señaló con su mano derecha, indicándole que él mismo estaba dándole la razón – Pero también sé que estás enamorado de ella. Por mucho que no sepas quién eres, por mucho que no recuerdes quién es Nadia, hoy, aquí y ahora, estás enamorado de ella, porque ese hombre que eres hoy, el que está a mi lado, se ha enamorado de Nadia Puddle, sin recordarla, sin conocerla, tan sólo por la mujer que tiene en el presente ante sí. Podrás dejar que el miedo que sientes te lo niegue a ti mismo, a mí y a cualquiera, una y mil veces, porque la amas, y nada podrá cambiar ese hecho.

- ¡Tú deliras! – Le acusó Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión.

- Lo reconozco. Algunas noches, cuando me vuelve la fiebre y la firme barrera que separa los sueños de la realidad se convierte en tenue neblina, ya no sé si soy quien soy o quien quisiera ser, si mis recuerdos forman parte de lo vivido o de lo que hubiese deseado vivir, no sé si la lucha es real o está tan sólo en mi interior… - Neville lo miró alarmado – Pero durante el día, y aunque mi enfermedad avance imparable, soy perfectamente consciente de lo que veo. Y veo cómo la miras cuando crees que ninguno de nosotros te está observando.

- Eso es…

- Calla. – Atajó Neville a Draco apretándole un brazo con fuerza - ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡No me habías dicho que sufres fiebres altas por las noches! ¡Puede ser claramente un efecto secundario de la poción que te estoy administrando! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de mantener en secreto un hecho de esa magnitud? – Le miró con mezcla de ofensa y preocupación.

- No te enfades, querido amigo – Harry le devolvió la mirada pidiendo paz – Ahora hablaremos tú y yo de eso, pero antes Draco debe dar respuesta a mi petición. Draco – desvió la mirada hacia su otro amigo, quien estaba junto a la puerta del despacho observándolos con rigidez - ¿Harás lo que te pido?

- ¡Joder, Harry! ¡Lo haré! ¡Pero, suponiendo que ella acepte, no sé a dónde nos llevará esto! – un gran nerviosismo atenazaba su cuerpo amenazando con bloquearlo.

- ¿Acaso importa eso cuando dos personas se aman? Gracias, Draco. Es importante para mí.

El otro resopló, y se marchó de la estancia como una aparición.

- Harry, no vas a morir – le aseguró Neville volviendo a captar toda su atención – Me he dado cuenta de que estás tratando de asegurar la felicidad de todos aquellos a los que amas como si temieses ya no poder estar más a nuestro lado. Ninguno de nosotros te ha dicho nada antes, pero todos nos hemos dado perfecta cuenta de tus pretensiones y nos causa un gran dolor verte actuar así, como si te hubieses rendido.

- ¿Rendido? ¿Quién demonios se ha rendido aquí? ¡Estoy luchando, Nev! ¿No es eso para lo que nací? ¿No es eso lo que todos esperáis de mí? ¡Estoy luchando, joder! ¡Por todos vosotros! ¡Día a día! – sus palabras llevaban implícito un reproche que a su amigo no le pasó inadvertido. Dio un puñetazo en la mesa que desparramó varios documentos. Algunos acabaron en el suelo.

- Harry, yo no…

- Lo siento, Nev. – Se sentó en su sillón, abatido – Algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que ningún sanador o medimago va a ser capaz de curar mi enfermedad. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo sé. ¿Qué esperas que haga, entonces?

- ¡Lo que sientes es sólo un mal pensamiento causado por el temor, Harry! ¡Has de conservar la esperanza! - su amigó negó con la cabeza - ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡De hecho, la poción que te estoy administrando ha conseguido evitar tus desvanecimientos! ¡Dame un poco más de tiempo y Samuel y yo conseguiremos hallarte una cura!

- Ojala tengas razón, amigo. Ojala la tengas. – Le mantuvo la mirada, pero no halló en ella el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

- La tengo. Eso sí, si no me ocultas ninguno de tus síntomas. Eres el paciente más rebelde e intratable que he conocido jamás. – le reprochó cariñosamente. – Los profesionales que nos ocupamos de tu dolencia debemos bailar al son que tú nos marcas. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? ¡Deberías mantener un reposo absoluto y mírate! ¡El destino del país vuelve a estar en tus manos!

- ¿Reposo? ¡Me estás confundiendo con Ginny! ¡Yo no estoy embarazado!

- Merlín nos libre. Ya tan sólo faltaría eso. – Lo miró sonriendo con sarcasmo. Harry negó con la cabeza, dándole por imposible.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que tú conocías la existencia de la poción que me evita los desmayos y Samuel no tenía constancia de su existencia? – quiso saber el moreno, curioso.

- Hay secretos que tan sólo los druidas conocemos, y este es uno de ellos. La poción que estás tomando es la misma que sacaba a Merlín de los trances en que se sumía después de ejecutar sus hechizos más complicados. Fue desarrollada por él mismo, quien la confió tan sólo a los druidas más poderosos y hábiles de su época, y a su muerte ha sido transmitida de generación en generación hasta llegar a los druidas actuales. Sólo puedo decirte que gran parte de su poder reside en las hierbas con que está elaborada.

- Pero yo creía que toda la sabiduría de Merlín, él mismo la había legado a los medimagos y sanadores a través de sus escritos. – objetó.

- Así es, por supuesto. He de decirte que en el mundo mágico hay tres tipos de magos con poderes curativos. Los medimagos y los sanadores son dos de esos tipos, pero no podemos olvidarnos de los druidas. Las dos primeras clases conservan los escritos que Merlín realizó en relación con sus propios campos, pero no así los que el archimago creó sobre la magia druida, que tan sólo poseen los eruditos en estas lides.

- Entonces, tú eres uno de los sabios entre tus compañeros – se asombró Harry – Sabía que tú eres uno de los mejores en tu disciplina, pero no me habías dicho que eres tan importante.

- Importante… Curiosa palabra. Yo no soy importante. Digamos que mis conocimientos son muy amplios. Sí, dicho así suena mejor. – le sonrió con afabilidad.

- Importante y modesto, además – Harry le sonrió también.

- Dejemos el tema.

Neville desvió la mirada, sonrojado, para volverla a posar en su amigo unos momentos después. Lo encontró contemplando el retrato de Dumbledore, apesadumbrado, mientras acariciaba con reverencia el brazo del sillón donde se hallaba sentado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar.

- Todavía no sé ni qué hago aquí, mancillando el recuerdo de todos estos hombres legendarios – dejó caer Harry como una sentencia, señalando levemente los cuadros que rodeaban a ambos y que los contemplaban despreocupadamente desde las paredes. – Han pasado casi diez años y todavía le echo mucho de menos – volvió a mirar el retrato de su mentor - No puedo evitar sentirme como un profano.

Su amigo lo observó detenidamente antes de atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

- Si hay alguien con derecho a ocupar este despacho, ese eres tú, amigo mío.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? – le miró con cara de cansancio - ¿Cuál es mi lugar entre todos estos hombres sabios, experimentados e inmensamente poderosos? El profesor Dumbledore era único e irrepetible…

- El profesor Dumbledore era tan sólo el preludio de lo que había de venir. – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con profunda convicción – Y lo que había de venir ya ha llegado, Harry, y eres tú. Tú eres el elegido. No lo olvides jamás.

- Quizá fui el elegido para acabar con la tiranía de Voldemort debido a la confluencia de ciertas circunstancias, pero esto no tiene nada que ver, Nev. Absolutamente nada. Mi tiempo ya pasó. Ahora soy tan sólo un joven petulante luchando contra corriente.

Al notarlo tan sombrío, Neville se debatió durante unos momentos con sus propios sentimientos. Su mente le trajo imágenes del mismo sillón ocupado por otra persona. Le hablaba a él, con bastantes años menos, y la conversación era completamente distinta, pero la mirada de aquel hombre mostraba la misma responsabilidad, preocupación y tribulaciones que la del hombre que se hallaba ahora ante sí. Sonrió tristemente para sus adentros y tomó una decisión.

- Un día recordarás mis palabras, director Potter: este despacho y ese sillón están hechos para ti. – Cortó con un ademán el inminente reproche de su amigo y continuó hablando. – Harry… quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es? ¡Ya sabía yo que a ti te sucede algo! – desterró sus nubes negras, observándolo con preocupación.

- ¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¡Que no! Es algo que te concierne a ti directamente. Verás…

- ¡Dilo de una vez y no te andes con rodeos!

- Es sobre la profesora Mc Gonagall, Harry. Desde que Luna y yo llegamos aquí contratados por ti, la he descubierto en varias ocasiones llorando cuando cree que nadie puede verla.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – se extrañó Harry - ¿Cómo es que yo no me he dado cuenta?

- Porque es de ti de quien más tiene cuidado en ocultarse. Ahora lo veo claro.

- ¿De mí? – su asombro estaba alcanzando cotas insospechadas - ¿Qué ves claro, Nev? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¡Vamos, habla!

- Yo no sé nada, amigo. Tan sólo lo intuyo, y puedo estar totalmente equivocado. Habla con ella, por favor. Y pídele que te cuente la verdad. Sospecho que está muy relacionada contigo.

- ¿Qué verdad? ¡Me estoy empezando a cabrear con todo este misterio! ¡El que debe hablar claro eres tú, y no ella!

- No puedo hacerlo porque si mi intuición estuviese equivocada, os crearía un dolor innecesario, a ti y a ella. En ti está seguir mi consejo o no hacerlo. No me es posible ayudaros más. – Lo miró con pena.

- Sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas… ni las profecías. – Miró a su amigo con una velada amenaza.

- Lo sé… - Le sostuvo la mirada firmemente sin inmutarse – En este caso no debes adivinar, sino encontrar la verdad. Hazlo o no lo hagas. – Inmediatamente supo que había dado en el clavo con aquellas palabras. Harry no era de los que soportan las mentiras. Si existía una verdad concerniente a él que averiguar, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por mucho tiempo más.

- Lo pensaré. – Le concedió por fin.

- Es lo único que te pido – afirmó, sabiendo que en aquel momento tratar de arrancarle una promesa sería totalmente vano.

&&&&&&&

Percy caminaba con impaciencia de uno al otro lado del despacho de su hermano Ron, repasando las palabras adecuadas que debían convencer a este para que aceptara su arriesgada propuesta. Sabía que en un principio lo iba a tratar de loco si no lo tachaba antes de homicida, pero él debía defender su decisión por encima de todo, ya que, después de varias noches en vela dándole vueltas a tan descabellada idea, había llegado a la conclusión de que ponerla en práctica era la única forma probable de que el mundo mágico y el muggle volviesen a separarse, y esta vez para siempre. Bill era de su misma opinión, y también Charlie. Hombres como ellos no podían estar tan equivocados. También su cuñada Hermione, a quien profesaba un inmenso afecto, le había prometido su apoyo cuando el día anterior le envió una lechuza exponiéndole su propuesta a grandes rasgos. Un sudor frío bañaba todo su cuerpo y temió que si su hermano se demoraba mucho tiempo más en llegar, sus propios nervios lo colapsarían. Hermione le prometió que prepararía a Ron para tal encuentro poniéndole en antecedentes, por lo que era de suponer que la tirantez inicial debería haberse esfumando cuando hablasen. Pero Percy era perfectamente consciente de que Ron nunca había asimilado del todo las equivocaciones de su hermano, sobre todo en lo concerniente al trato que dio a sus padres antes de la caída de Voldemort. Sus otros hermanos se excusaron para no acompañarle. Le apoyaban plenamente y colaborarían en la implantación del plan, pero ellos tenían sus propios problemas. A él sólo correspondió dar el primer paso. "Un gran paso, se mire por donde se mire", pensó. El corazón galopaba desbocadamente en su pecho como jamás creía haberlo sentido antes.

El tiempo se había detenido en su propia mente cuando de súbito se entreabrió la puerta del despacho de forma lenta y delicada. Percy sintió pasar una eternidad mientras esperaba que la persona que acababa de llegar le alcanzase caminando. Le sonrió afablemente.

- Me alegro de verte, Percy – le dijo Hermione, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

- Yo también me alegro – respondió él del mismo modo – Y más hoy. Temo que Ron no desee escucharme.

- Anoche le conté por encima la idea que Bill, Charlie y tú habéis concebido. Es cierto que al principio se irritó, cerrándose en banda a escuchar siquiera vuestro plan – al escuchar esto, Percy rebulló, inquieto, pero su cuñada le apretó el brazo tratando de tranquilizarle – pero yo le hice ver que en la situación tan dura por la que tanto muggles como magos estamos pasando, y que no lleva traza de mejorar sino todo lo contrario, no podemos permitirnos desechar ninguna opción a la ligera, por muy cruda que nos parezca, o descabellada que sea en otras circunstancias.

- Sabes que ni siquiera se me hubiese pasado por la mente si no estuviese convencido de que la guerra es inminente. Esto va a ser tan duro para mí como para cualquiera, incluso más, porque va a ser la vida de mi hijo querido la que va a estar en juego. Daría lo que fuese porque fuera la mía y no la suya la que hubiese que arriesgar, pero en este caso mi vida carece de valor alguno.

- Lo sé. Ni la tuya ni la de ninguno de nosotros sirven de nada en este caso. – lo tranquilizó ella. – Pero ten paciencia con Ron, te lo ruego. Ya sabes que, a pesar de los pesares, te adora. Es un buen hombre, uno de los mejores que conoceré jamás.

- No te inquietes por eso. El tiempo de mi adolescente y petulante orgullo ya pasó. – el dolor se reflejó en el brillo de sus ojos.

Nada más concluir esta frase, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez de forma impetuosa. Ron apareció tras ella y se presentó ante ambos cuñados en dos zancadas. Los miró de hito en hito durante unos breves momentos que empleó para decidir si los mandaba a tomar viento directamente o valía la pena escuchar. La parte reflexiva de su talante se impuso en esta ocasión, decidiendo así dar una oportunidad a la fatídica idea que su esposa le había tratado de explicar la noche anterior con sumo cuidado. Total, escuchar no le comprometía a nada, pero tenía bien claro que no debía dar su apoyo a semejante despropósito, es más, no podía hacerlo. Se sintió como un ave enjaulada, un reo entre la espada y la pared, mientras les rodeaba con nerviosismo para alcanzar el sillón del despacho y sentarse en él, dejando una prudencial distancia cubierta por el escritorio. Al hacerlo apretó fuertemente los reposa brazos en un vano intento por alejar de sí el acosador vértigo que amenazaba con bloquearle. Respiró lo más hondo que pudo.

- Hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no tenemos una conversación seria. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser ahora, para ponerme en esta encrucijada? – acusó a su hermano con aplomo.

Percy quedó completamente sorprendido. De todas las reacciones que había barajado para ese encuentro, esa era la última que habría esperado.

- Créeme cuando te digo que jamás he querido hacerte daño en esta vida. Ni antes ni ahora. Pero creí que tú deseabas mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros… al menos hasta que pudieses perdonar lo que pasó.

Hermione miró a su marido de forma reprobadora y este le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

- No es a mí a quien corresponde perdonar. Pero reconozco que soy duro de mollera para asimilar ciertas cosas. Perdóname por ello. No debí alejarte de mi vida.

Ahora sí su Percy y Hermione lo observaron con los ojos como platos. Esta última lo miró con adoración.

- Hiciste bien en alejarme si lo necesitabas. – tan sólo acertó a decir su hermano.

Ambos se miraron con el ánimo más liviano, a pesar de la gravedad del asunto que los había reunido.

- Entiendo lo que pretendes hacer, Percy – Ron abordó por fin la conversación que ambos debían tratar – De verdad que lo entiendo, pero no podemos hacerlo, así no.

- Dime que hay otro modo, hermano, dímelo y no volveré a importunarte con esta locura. – mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Ron, constatando tan sólo lo que esperaba: él tampoco encontraba otra solución para la inminente guerra que se avecinaba.

- ¡Pero es que no puede ser! – negó el otro fuertemente con la cabeza - ¡No podemos dejar a nuestros hijos en sus manos! ¡Antes o después los matarán tras haberlos utilizado!

- ¿Matarás tú a los suyos si acceden al intercambio? – le espetó con dureza.

- ¡Sabes que esa no es la cuestión! ¡Nosotros somos civilizados pero ellos…! – se tapó la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Hermione lo miró ofendida y enfurecida por igual.

- Ellos son como tú, pero sin magia. Ríen, lloran y sufren exactamente igual que tú – le recriminó su esposa – No olvides que mis padres son muggles y no te atrevas ni siquiera a insinuar que ellos son menos civilizados que tú o cualquiera de nosotros.

- Herms, no es eso lo que pretendía decir, y tú lo sabes. Intento haceros ver que nuestros hijos caerían en manos de los mortífagos que están detrás de todo esto, no del gobierno muggle.

- Tomaremos las medidas pertinentes para que eso no suceda. No olvides que ese loco de Dursley todavía no ha alcanzado el poder. Tú estás aquí para impedírselo. – le animó su hermano tratando de ocultar los temores que también a él le atenazaban.

- Ya… Pero intercambiar rehenes de ambos bandos… ¿Qué pensarán cuando se lo propongamos? ¡Yo mismo diría que somos unos monstruos!

- Vamos a ver… No vamos a ofrecerles un intercambio de rehenes, aunque a todas luces eso es lo que va a suceder. Les diremos que creemos plenamente en que nuestras dos sociedades no son capaces de integrase en una sola. Les repetiremos una a una las razones que tú no paras de exponerles en tus mítines. Y les propondremos que, para demostrárselo, intercambiemos por un tiempo varios de los hijos de altos cargos de ambos mundos para que pasen un curso estudiando en los mejores colegios del otro. Si pasado ese tiempo los niños no han sido capaces de adaptarse y regresan a sus casas con el rabo entre las piernas, deberán aceptar que esta locura de fusión se ha terminado para siempre y que deberán permitirnos tomar las medidas oportunas para que todo regrese a su estado anterior, haciéndoles olvidar la magia. – Ron le miró con sorpresa. Dicho así, la charada hasta tenía su lógica. Pero no se dejó convencer tan fácilmente. – Podemos evitar la guerra, hermano. O al menos podemos intentarlo. Y nuestros hijos no sufrirán porque los suyos permanecerán en nuestras manos. Lo mismo sucederá con sus hijos. Es una garantía casi blindada.

- Casi…

Ron enterró el rostro entre las manos, para masajearse después las sienes distraídamente, tratando de ahuyentar la negrura que le amenazaba.

- Ya veo que todos estáis de acuerdo, incluso el Wizengamot. – Percy asintió – Pero Harry no aceptará. Él es ahora el director de Hogwarts, el colegio que presumo elegiréis para llevar a cabo vuestros planes, y sabes perfectamente que no aceptará. Si mis valores morales son fuertes, los suyos son inquebrantables. Os dará una patada en el culo por querer utilizar de ese modo a nuestro bien más preciado.

- Además de cómo candidato firme a la presidencia de todo el país, ahí es donde entras tú. Eres el mejor amigo de Harry. Debes hablar con él y convencerle. Sólo a ti te escuchará. ¡Oh, Ron! ¡Te juro que no lo haría si no sintiese que es estrictamente necesario! ¡Llevo sin dormir desde que comenzó toda esta locura, devanándome los sesos para encontrar otra solución que no implique poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestros hijos! ¡Pero no la hay! ¡Tú mismo sabes perfectamente que no la hay!

- No tengo tan claro que me alegre de que en estos momentos Harry sea mi mejor amigo, porque voy a proponerle que se traicione a sí mismo, al igual que estoy a punto de hacer yo. Yo también me he pasado toda la noche sin dormir meditando sobre esta mierda, Percy, y tampoco he conseguido una solución alternativa. Está bien, os apoyaré. Pero si algún día se demuestra que de otro modo mucho menos arriesgado hubiésemos obtenido el mismo resultado, no me lo perdonaré, ni a vosotros tampoco – los miró de hito en hito dejándoles claro que aquella advertencia iba dirigida a los dos – Hablaré con Harry tras el debate de mañana, en el que me enfrentaré a Dursley cara a cara. Él va a asistir como mi jefe de seguridad. Será la primera vez que se enfrente a su primo después de tantos años y seguramente no será el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero si hay que llevarlo a cabo, cuanto antes, mejor.

- Gracias, Ron – le dijo sinceramente – Mi hijo Rufus será uno de los elegidos para el intercambio. Como ves, yo arriesgo mucho más que mi propia alma en este cometido.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras Hermione posaba las palmas de sus manos en el hombro de cada uno.

&&&&&&&

La noche cayó sobre ambas sociedades de forma cálida y sosegada, dando paso a una regia luna completamente ajena al drama que estaban viviendo. Realmente lo que sucediese o dejase de pasar en el mundo humano no la incumbía en absoluto: casi eterna, imperecedera.

Samuel la observaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Realmente estaba resultando sumamente fácil convivir con Carol. Se atrevería tímidamente a insinuar que incluso agradable. Los dos se habían trasladado al piso de él, mucho más amplio y cercano a la sociedad maga que el de ella. Al principio, el sanador había temido que ella diese al traste con el estricto orden y limpieza que siempre había imperado en su hogar, con hábitos descuidados y negligentes, pero su nueva compañera, actuase o no de ese modo en su propio piso, allí se había adaptado a las normas de él de forma loable. El joven se estaba acostumbrando de nuevo a cenar en compañía, a compartir el sofá viendo la televisión, a sentir la calidez de otro ser en su propia vida… Sintió miedo, no supo explicar bien porqué, o quizá no quiso, pero no pudo ocultarse a sí mismo que estaba aterrorizado.

Desechó todos estos pensamientos con un gesto de burla y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabía perfectamente que ella se afanaba por limpiar la vajilla que habían usado durante la cena. Aquella noche, tal y como habían acordado, él había cocinado y era a ella a quien tocaba fregar. Al llegar al cuarto no pudo evitar quedarse parado en seco en la jamba de la puerta, absurdamente temeroso de que ella le escuchase llegar e interrumpiese sus quehaceres. Se apoyó en el marco y la observó en absoluto mutismo, con complacencia. Parecía ser que Carol no había advertido su presencia, mas unos minutos después rompió el silencio inesperadamente.

- No sé qué le encuentras al "arte" de fregar que te atrae tanto – Sus palabras no denotaban reproche, tan sólo una simple afirmación. Continuó dándole la espalda.

- Quizá se convierte en arte cuando eres tú quien lo realiza – se sorprendió a sí mismo con aquellas palabras e inmediatamente carraspeó con fuerza – Quiero decir que te agradezco mucho que lo hagas, pues a mí es algo que me aburre, aunque lo haga a través de la magia.

Mientras él se ponía en evidencia con su actitud de colegial, ella había terminado de fregar y ordenar toda la vajilla en los estantes de la cocina. Después permaneció quieta, en silencio, como si dudase, para de pronto, impulsivamente, girarse hacia su compañero y caminar fuera de la cocina con decisión. Pero al pasar ante Samuel se detuvo fugazmente para decirle:

- Sigo pensando que eres un cielo.

Y continuó hacia su cuarto sin detenerse de nuevo ni volverse a mirar atrás.

Samuel Smith quedó paralizado, completamente bloqueado, mirando con insistencia el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido, hasta que el sonido del timbre le sacó del trance con brusquedad. Torpemente se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, todavía nervioso. Ante él esperaba la figura de Charlie Smiles, quien le dedicó una sonrisa casi burlona. Inevitablemente, el alma de Samuel le cayó a los pies y todo el mundo fantástico en el que parecía haber vivido tan sólo hace unos momentos, se desvaneció.

- He venido a por Carol. Bueno, ya lo sabes. No es la primera vez que me ves aquí. – afirmó el otro con suficiencia.

- S-sí. Ya lo sé. Pasa. – Le franqueó la puerta con educación, indicándole que se sentase en uno de los sofás del comedor. – Voy a avisarla. Supongo que vendrá enseguida.

- No hace falta, conozco el camino. – aseguró, ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

A Charlie le encantaba hacer sospechar a aquel pringado lo que no era. Carol no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con él y le regañaba cada vez que él intentaba martirizarle insinuándole aspectos de su relación con ella que en absoluto se correspondían con la realidad. En cambio, él disfrutaba de lo lindo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que, algún día, ya no tendría que volver a usar aquel jueguecito porque todo se haría realidad. El sanador jamás había dado muestras de enfadarse u ofenderse, pero él estaba seguro de que sí lo hacía… por cómo la miraba cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta.

Al quedarse solo de nuevo, Samuel negó levemente con la cabeza, embargado por una profunda pena. Sorpresivamente, también sintió desesperación.

&&&&&&&

Ginny se hallaba en el desván del hermoso hogar que compartía con Harry y los hijos de ambos en el Valle de Godric, enfrascada en revisar viejas cajas que tanto él como ella, y a veces ambos, habían ido acumulando desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos hacía ya todo un año. Nada más le propuso su marido mudarse a Hogwarts ella, emocionada por volver a aquel lugar que tantos y tan buenos recuerdos, y otros no tan buenos, le traía a la mente, se embarcó en la tarea de seleccionar y embalar qué deberían llevarse con ellos. Aquella noche en que el bebé se había cansado ya de revolverse en su redondeado vientre y las nauseas le habían dado tregua por fin, aprovechó el rato en que se hallaría sola todavía hasta que Harry regresase con los niños de casa de sus abuelos. Parece ser que se les estaba haciendo un poco tarde pero no se preocupó, Harry estaba últimamente tan ocupado…

Cogió en brazos una de las cajas menos pesadas que había estado revisando, ya con el material que había dentro de ella clasificado y la llevó a la estantería del fondo, donde tenía intención de guardar todas aquellas pertenencias que deberían esperar allí a que ellos volviesen de nuevo. De camino hacia su destino tropezó distraídamente con un pequeño bulto que, seguramente, se había caído de una de las cajas que había estado registrando. Miró hacia abajo y, sorprendida, dejó aun lado en el suelo la caja que había estado transportando para recoger delicadamente aquello que acababa de cruzarse en su camino.

Todo el envoltorio, que cubría un objeto rectangular y duro de aproximadamente unos veinte por treinta y cinco centímetros y poco más de diez centímetros de grueso, invitaba a tratar lo que fuese que había dentro con sumo cuidado y atención, ya que parecía un embalaje pensado expresamente para proteger algo muy querido y valioso para su propietario. Desde luego no era suyo, ya que no era capaz de reconocerlo. Sin duda se trataba de una de las pertenencias que Harry había traído con él desde Australia. Aquel hecho en sí no tenía nada de raro, lo extraño era que después de haber examinado superficialmente la gran mayoría de las cajas que había allí amontonadas, no hubiese reparado antes en él. ¿De dónde habría salido? Desechó la duda de su mente, ya que no era realmente relevante de cuál de las cajas se hubiese caído.

Dudó un instante sobre la oportunidad o no de abrir dicho paquete, ya que parecía ser que su esposo se había esmerado especialmente en proteger y ocultar su contenido, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que si Harry lo había envuelto a conciencia no era para que ella no lo abriese, sino porque sin duda lo que había dentro era de extrema fragilidad. Además, los dos se habían jurado no volver a tener secretos entre ellos. Decididamente, lo abrió.

Ya casi cuando había retirado todo el embalaje del objeto, este se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo con estrépito. Tras el susto inicial, Ginny se fijó en que, lo que parecía un libro, había quedado abierto ante ella por la fuerza del golpe. Su primera intención fue cogerlo rápidamente y comprobar los daños que pudiese haber sufrido, más al tenerlo entre sus manos, observó con estupefacción que no era un libro, si no un álbum de fotos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, lo abrió desde el principio y comenzó a pasar páginas suavemente, cada vez más turbada, emocionada y sorprendida con cada imagen que desfilaba frente a ella. Gruesos lagrimones anegaron su cara apenas sin darse cuenta. El corazón le latía desbocadamente. Definitivamente, aquello jamás lo habría esperado.

Cerró el álbum con fuerza y, pegándolo fuertemente a su pecho, abandonó el desván en busca de Nadia. Seguramente, ella podría darle más información al respecto.

Encontró a la rubia tumbada en uno de los sofás, tratando de llevar lo mejor posible la segunda etapa de su embarazo. Parecía estar enfrascada en la lectura de uno de los libros de texto de la academia de aurores. Estaba tomando muy en serio su preparación para los exámenes. Comúnmente, a aquellas horas todos habían cenado ya en la casa, pero en esa ocasión tanto Harry como Draco se habían retrasado, no habiendo aparecido todavía. Después de cenar, Nadia y Draco solían conversar tranquilamente en el salón. Ella le explicaba hábitos y costumbres del mundo mágico, así como hechos puntuales que consideraba de gran importancia en la historia de la magia, con la intención de despertar aunque fuese una leve chispa de los recuerdos del mago. Hasta el momento aquello no había sucedido. Raramente la conversación tomaba un giro hacia sus vidas personales. Así que aquella noche Nadia había decidido aprovechar el tiempo de otro modo.

Al escuchar los apresurados pasos de Ginny en su dirección, Nadia desvió la mirada de su lectura dirigiéndola hacia su amiga. El excitado semblante de esta la asustó. Cerró el libro y lo echó a un lado, incorporándose todo lo rápidamente que su cuerpo le permitió.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ginny! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra y por toda respuesta, Ginny le ofreció el álbum que hasta aquel momento no había despegado de su pecho. Nadia lo cogió con curiosidad y se dedicó a ojearlo tranquilamente de forma minuciosa. Tomó su tiempo para terminarlo, ya que todas las imágenes llevaban un pequeño pie de foto con comentarios de Harry, que se dedicó a leer. Una vez hubo terminado, lo cerró sin prisa y miró a Ginny en silencio. Estaba tan sorprendida como ella pues su amigo jamás le había comentado la existencia de tan revelador objeto.

- No lo conocía, Gin. Pero no sé de qué te sorprendes. Lo sabías, siempre lo has sabido. Él te lo ha contado una y otra vez.

- Ya, pero esto… Y precisamente ahora…¡Oh! ¡Nadia! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ¡No sé si voy a poder soportarlo! – sollozó, dejándose caer en el sofá con desesperación.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo. – abrazó a la pelirroja con infinito cariño – Vamos, sonríe. No querrás que cuando él llegue te descubra en este estado. Además, va a tener que darte su propia versión sobre esto y yo no me la perdería por todo el oro del mundo.

Ambas rieron, por fin, mirándose a los ojos con esperanza.

Pasados unos minutos, Draco y Harry llegaron juntos. El rubio llevaba en brazos a los bebés mientras Harry acunaba entre los suyos a Bonnie, que rendida de tanto jugar con sus primos, se había dormido nada más llevársela su padre. Los otros dos pequeños luchaban contra el sueño empeñados en permanecer despiertos, pero se veía en sus pequeñas caritas que pronto caerían rendidos también. Nadia se sorprendió a sí misma observando a Draco con ternura y orgullo.

Harry dio un beso en la cara a Nadia y otro beso en los labios a Ginny, tras lo cual les sonrió y llevó a Bonnie a su cuarto para que descansase en su camita. Las mujeres acompañaron a Draco para acomodar a los pequeños en sus cunas, mientras Amy no cesaba de repetir con insistencia "mamá", observada por su hermano, que sonreía.

Una vez pudieron reunirse los cuatro y tras haber cenado por fin, las mujeres llevaron a los dos hombres hacia el comedor, donde Nadia, con una sonrisa de picardía, entregó a Harry el álbum del que tanto se había hablado ya. El joven director de Hogwarts lo reconoció al instante y, sonrojado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había estado, lo tomó, acariciando después su suave cubierta.

- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? – preguntó a la rubia por fin, mientras se sentaba en un sillón para poder abrirlo con seguridad de que no se cayese.

- No he sido yo. Ha sido Ginny quien lo ha hecho y, créeme, la has conmocionado.

- Supongo que no me creíais capaz de hacer algo así – miró a su esposa con infinito amor, aunque todavía avergonzado – No hay mucho que contar y en el fondo no sé porqué os ha sorprendido tanto. Tú, Nadia, siempre supiste de mi fijación e incluso me la reprochaste en contadas ocasiones, cuando te enfadabas por verme sufrir tanto. Y tú, Ginny, deberías estar convencida ya de la certeza de todo lo que te he contado sobre mi estancia en Sydney. – Ambas mujeres lo observaban culpables, mientras Draco se impacientaba por enterarse de una vez de qué se estaba hablando – Bueno, ya veo que lo que queréis es mi propia visión sobre esto, creo que en parte como venganza. Pues ahí va.

**Comentarios de la autora.**

¡Por fin estoy aquí de nuevo! Ruego me perdonéis por la inmensa tardanza en actualizar este fic, pero muchos sucesos en mi vida no me han permitido actualizar antes. Primero: los preparativos de mi boda. ¡Pues sí! Me casé el pasado 23 de mayo, en mi pueblo natal, con el hombre de mi vida. ¡No veáis los trámites, preparativos e historias que lleva una boda! Bueno, los que os habéis casado ya, por supuesto que sí. Me puse tan nerviosa que ya dos meses antes perdí la capacidad de concentración y me era completamente imposible concentrarme en el fic. Luego llegó el viaje de novios y algo muy importante, un nuevo destino en el trabajo, que me ha tendio tan absorbida que, hasta que he conseguido domarlo, tampoco me ha permitido concentrarme en nada más.

Tengo muchos fics vuestros, de los que soy una grandísima fan, por leer las actualizaciones: **Cirze**, mi amiga del alma, por favor, perdóname. Anoche leí el tercer cap. de Terminator y me encantó, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y preferí dejarte review en un momento más propicio... te lo debo. **Jor**, queridísima amiga, infinitas gracias por el one shot que me dedicaste, jamás lo olvidaré. Menudo honor que me hiciste. Tengo pendiente también leer tus actualizaciones. Me pondré al día muy pronto. Palabra.Y tengo algunos más, que también voy a actualizar pronto.

**A todos os mando un fortísimo abrazo y espero que os guste este capítulo que tanto me ha costado terminar. **Prometo no demorarme tanto a partir de ahora. **Abrazos y besos a discreción.**

**Rose.**


	21. El rey es el peón

_**Capítulo 21: El rey es el peón.**_

**Noche del viernes, 15 de julio de 2005 **

Harry abrió con cariño el celeste álbum (su color favorito) por la primera página, mientras miraba a ambas mujeres con mezcla de picardía y acusación.

- No hace falta que os diga que Ginny es la protagonista de todas las fotos de este álbum – esta vez miró a su esposa con infinito amor – Es mi tesoro más preciado. Lo recopilé mientras estábamos separados, cuando creí que jamás volvería a tenerla entre mis brazos, como una forma de sentirla cerca para continuarla adorando. Fue un modo más de hacerme daño a mí mismo, - desvió su mirada hacia Nadia, quien estaba a punto de hacerle un reproche al respecto - pero es uno de los pocos actos que me marcaron en aquella época, del cual no me arrepiento ni lo haré jamás. Todos los comentarios a pie de foto reflejan mis sentimientos.

- Pe-pero Harry – Ginny le miraba cada vez más emocionada – Tú y yo no teníamos ningún contacto. ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

- Algunas pertenecen a nuestro pasado noviazgo, pero el resto… - se detuvo para buscar las palabras adecuadas – digamos que…las robé. – Les sonrió pícaramente.

Las dos mujeres le miraron anonadadas. Harry James Potter… ¿robando?

- Por enésima vez, necesito que entendáis algo. – les explicó con amargura - Cuando abandoné a Ginny de un modo tan cruel pensando que era la única opción que la salvaría de una muerte segura, me marché con una inmensa ira, frustración, autocompasión y rencor hacia el mundo que me pesaban como una inmensa losa. – Draco lo observó intrigado, pues no recordaba nada de lo que estaba escuchando. En cambio en los rostros de ellas se reflejó el dolor – Al principio no cesaba de lamentarme. Comprendía que yo hubiese cometido faltas suficientes como para ser castigado de ese modo, pero, ¿Ginny? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Mi dulce Ginny! ¡Su único pecado había sido quererme! Por eso decidí sufrir la penitencia sólo, sin darme cuenta de que a ella la condenaba a un sufrimiento igual, sino mayor.

- Harry, no… - le suplicó Ginny mientras se acercaba a él para reconfortarlo.

Pero él le acarició los labios con mimo y, apartando el álbum de sus rodillas, la sentó en ellas, abrazándola con amor.

- No, deja que termine. Vosotras me lo habéis pedido y quiero complaceros. El caso es que, cuando fui capaz de volver a ver una imagen tuya sin emborracharme como un imbécil o dedicarme a romper una y otra vez todo aquello que más estimaba mientras lloraba como un tonto, comencé a mirar obsesivamente las pocas fotos que había llevado conmigo. Encontraba refugio en ellas, pero también un dolor extrañamente placentero. – Ginny lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo – Un día tuve la "magnífica" idea de crear este álbum. Decidí que, aunque yo no podía continuar en tu vida, tú sí lo harías en la mía a través de él. Pero para ello necesitaba conseguir fotos de tu vida presente y cotidiana. Así que pedí a Dobby que, de vez en cuando, fuese a casa de tus padres, donde tú continuabas viviendo aún, e hiciese fotos de todas aquellas que encontrase allí. Solía hacerlo por las noches, entrando por vuestra chimenea con polvos flu que yo le daba.

- ¿Tú hiciste eso? – Nadia no quería creerlo - ¡Jamás me enteré de ello! ¡Si lo hubiese sabido, definitivamente habría pensado que estabas loco!

- ¿Por qué piensas que jamás te lo conté? Además, como os he dicho, era mi tesoro más preciado.

- ¡Harry! ¡Te habría llevado con ella aunque fuese esposado! ¡Jamás aprobé lo que estabas haciendo, destrozándote la vida! ¡Pero tu masoquismo llegó demasiado lejos! – le acusó.

- Recuerda que fue mi decisión, no la tuya. Sabes perfectamente que, si me hubieses presionado demasiado, también a ti te hubiese echado de mi vida – su amiga lo miró con dolor – Nad, lo sabes. Por eso siempre me dijiste lo que pensabas pero tragaste con la situación, y no puedes imaginar cuánto bien me hiciste con ello. – le sonrió con dulzura. – Sea como sea, el caso es que Dobby se emocionó con la perspectiva de serme útil y realizó su cometido a las mil maravillas, tanto que yo conseguí lo que quería y ninguno de los Weasley se enteró… hasta ahora. A lo largo de los años hizo unas cuarenta incursiones a vuestra casa, alrededor de cinco por año. Cuando descubrió dónde guardaba Molly todas las fotos, le fue muy fácil conseguirlas.

- ¡Merlín! – se asombró Ginny - Pero esas fotos… algunas ni siquiera yo sabía que existían –lo miró extrañada.

- Porque no son tuyas, sino de tu madre. Sospecho que, cada vez que te veía guapa, o especialmente alegre, o simplemente le apetecía, te echaba una foto. De algunas te enteraste pero de otras no fuiste consciente. Como ves, en algunas simplemente estás rodeada de tus padres y hermanos, pero en otras eres tú la total protagonista. Y hay algunas, que yo contemplaba horas y horas amargándome desesperado, en que tú apareces del brazo de varios acompañantes, tus parejas en cada momento.

- ¡Harry! ¡Yo no he tenido pareja desde que te fuiste! – se ofendió ella.

- Sí las tuviste, Gin, no como yo las tuve, pero las tuviste. Y no pasa nada. En el fondo de mi corazón yo deseaba que un día uno de ellos consiguiese hacerte todo lo feliz que yo jamás podría lograr. Pero jamás dejé de amarte, y eso me mataba por dentro.

- ¡Yo nunca pude olvidarte! ¡Nunca! – comenzó a sollozar, nerviosa.

- Ya está bien. Esto se acabó – la obligó tierna pero firmemente a mirarle– Ha sido una mala idea recordar todo aquello. Voy a guardar este álbum en un lugar donde jamás tengas que volver a toparte con él.

- ¡No! – gritó ella, apropiándose del cuaderno de nuevo y volviéndolo a apretar contra su pecho.

- Pero Gin, mi vida. ¿Tú te das cuenta de cómo te has puesto por su culpa? ¡No voy a permitir que nada trastorne tu tranquilidad! ¡Y menos con tu embarazo! ¡Esto ha empezado como una picardía tuya y de Nadia pero ha llegado demasiado lejos!

- ¡No! – repitió ahora más calmada pero con la misma convicción – Es tan bello, Harry, lo que has escrito bajo las fotos…

- Es sólo lo que sentía al ver cada una de ellas. – Sus dulces ojos verdes se la comieron a besos - Te voy a contar un secreto.

Tomó el álbum de sus frágiles manos con delicadeza mientras la tranquilizaba con la mirada haciéndole ver que no se lo arrebataría para siempre, y buscó en él una imagen en concreto. Se detuvo ante una en la que se veía a Ginny profundamente dormida, sonriendo en sueños.

- Esta es la única foto que no es robada. Es original. Te la tomó Dobby una noche en la que se atrevió a entrar en tu cuarto. Nunca me contó porqué,- sonrió al recordarlo - pero yo jamás quise saberlo, tan emocionado como me sentía al poseerla. Quizá fue porque la caja de fotos de tu madre no estaba en su lugar habitual y él pensó que la hallaría en tu habitación. Debió verte tan dulce como lo hago yo cada vez que la miro, porque yo jamás le pedí que te echara fotos, me conformaba con tener copia de las que te hacía tu madre, pero te la hizo, y aquel día me ofreció el regalo más valioso que jamás podrá darme. No puedes imaginar cuánto se lo agradezco. Siempre estaré en deuda con él.

El pie de foto anunciaba: "Mi princesa: cuánto daría yo por ser la causa de esa dulce sonrisa".

- ¡Mi amor! – lo abrazó con desesperación, besándolo después por todo el rostro - ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

- Y yo a ti, niña mía. Te lo ruego, sonríe para mí de ese modo. Hazlo. – la abrazó también, más emocionado de lo que quería demostrar ante Draco y Nadia, aunque no pudo ocultarlo. Y ella sonrió tan sólo para él como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho.

Nadia no pudo evitar que unas rebeldes lagrimitas resbalasen hacia su cuello pero, al sentirse observada por Draco, se las limpió rápidamente y recompuso una dura mirada.

- Es Lily la que me obliga a hacer estas memeces. Es lo que tiene el embarazo.

- ¿He dicho yo algo? – Draco le ofreció una sarcástica sonrisa que ocultaba torpemente orgullo y admiración.

- Bueno, señoritas. Ya me habéis torturado lo suficiente por esta noche. ¿Qué os parece si nos marchamos a dormir? – propuso Harry a ambas embarazadas con una sonrisa.

- Será lo mejor – aceptó Nadia sin dejar de mirar a Draco, a la defensiva. – Hasta mañana, merengue Potter. Mira que puedes llegar a ser empalagoso. – Le sacó la lengua descaradamente.

- El amor es lo que tiene – le respondió él del mismo modo.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Draco sin más y desapareció hacia su cuarto sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Hasta mañana – dijo Nadia también, después de haber esperado un tiempo prudencial para no toparse con el rubio por los pasillos. Se marchó hacia su habitación.

Cerrándolo con cuidado, Harry acarició la suave cubierta de álbum por última vez y se lo tendió a Ginny amablemente.

- Toma, te lo regalo.

Ella lo tomó de sus manos como si fuese de una gran fragilidad y volvió a protegerlo entre sus brazos con reverencia. El moreno se puso en pie y se marchó también camino de la habitación matrimonial, llevando en brazos todavía a su esposa, alegremente abrazada a su cuello.

&&&&&&&

**Tarde del sábado, 16 de julio de 2005.**

El ambiente se estaba caldeando rápidamente durante el debate que tenía lugar entre ambos candidatos a la presidencia del gobierno del Reino Unido. Más que un encuentro estaba resultando un encontronazo. Para que los muggles también pudiesen "disfrutar" de dicho evento, fue un estudio de televisión muggle el encargado de conducir un programa donde los dos rivales debían debatir sus diametralmente opuestos puntos de vista, moderados por uno de los más famosos directores de informativos muggles del país.

Machaconamente, desde el principio se discutió nada más sobre el tema más candente de sus propuestas electorales: la idoneidad o no de una fusión entre la sociedad mágica y la muggle, y en caso de conseguirse, cómo debería ser llevaba a cabo. Las preguntas del moderador eran incisivas, mordaces, algunas demasiado personales y rozando el mal gusto. Los dos candidatos estaban manteniendo las formas y la educación, pero comenzaban a implicarse en el debate de un modo demasiado personal, aumentando la tensión con cada comentario. El presentador estaba encantado, soñando con los altísimos índices de audiencia que aquel debate iba a alcanzar. Con seguridad lo encumbraría.

Durante la mañana de ese mismo día se había dado el primer caso de violencia entre ciudadanos de ambos grupos. Un mago había lanzado brutalmente a un camarero muggle a varios metros de distancia al ser el agredido incapaz de prepararle una comida de forma tan rápida como el cliente estaba acostumbrado a recibirla en el restaurante mágico al que solía ir. Y no contento con ello, lo había acusado de inútil e incompetente. El herido, con varias costillas rotas y contusiones varias, se recuperaba en un hospital muggle, por supuesto, dado que después de la mala experiencia que acababa de sufrir se negaba rotundamente a ser atendido por magos. Cierto es que el mago en cuestión yacía bajo los efectos de una borrachera monumental cuando sucedieron los hechos, pero no podía negarse que la primera vez que se había "dignado" a relacionarse con personas sin magia, no había tardado ni media hora en agredir a una de ellas.

Por tanto, y por primera vez desde que saltase la polémica aunque no sin ser esperadas, palabras como "sometimiento", "invasión" y "esclavismo" fueron pronunciadas antes millones de espectadores de todo el país.

- Predije que sucedería, y esto no ha hecho más que empezar – afirmó el candidato del Partido Conservador, Ronald Weasley, sin inmutarse cuando le preguntaron su opinión sobre el suceso después de haber defendido apasionadamente su postura de aislamiento contra la de libre elección del otro candidato.

- ¿Quiere decir que afirma que la mayoría de la sociedad mágica es violenta? – le atacó sin piedad el moderador.

- En absoluto. Nuestra sociedad no es ni más ni menos violente que lo es la sociedad muggle. Quiero decir que nuestras dos sociedades tienen hábitos y costumbres muy distintos que estamos a años luz de poder coordinar y fusionar. – fue la contundente respuesta de aludido, quien trató de contener la rabia que comenzaba a sentir por las constantes provocaciones que no paraba de sufrir procedentes de aquel sibilino presentador.

- "Muggle", curiosa palabra. Suena a… simple. ¿Qué connotaciones tiene para ustedes esta palabra? – continuó el otro, atacando de nuevo.

- ¿Qué connotaciones tiene para ustedes la palabra "mago"? – contraatacó Ronald sin perder la compostura – Tan sólo las que cada cual quiera darle. Hasta las palabras más dulces pueden adoptar una connotación maliciosa dependiendo del grado de suciedad de la boca que las pronuncia – le miró fijamente de forma acusadora.

El presentador, noqueado por un instante. Pretendía ser imparcial, y con todas aquellas preguntas incisivas dirigidas al candidato mago tan sólo quería llegar a una profunda comprensión de sus intenciones, se repetía para sí mismo una y otra vez. Pero la verdad es que el otro candidato le resultaba más… cercano y agradable. Hasta cierto punto, se había convertido en una cuestión personal.

- ¿Acaso usted disculpa la bochornosa actitud de "su" mago borracho? – ahora fue el candidato por el Partido Demócrata, Dudley Dursley, quien les sorprendió aprovechando la coyuntura para intentar desarmar a su oponente. Las palabras pronunciadas le habían sido dictadas a través de un aparato de escucha que llevaba en su oído derecho. Sin duda, Leman y Horts, que permanecían tras las cámaras en un "discreto" segundo plano, y no él, llevaban la voz cantante de su intervención.

¿Qué tipo de estrategia es esta?, se preguntó Ronald, cada vez más confuso. Se supone que él quiere que su gente confíe en los magos para poder integrarlos a su propio mundo, no que nos odien como a invasores potenciales.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No! - fue la airada respuesta de Weasley, que apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de contenerse, algo que el otro no tardó en aprovechar.

Leman y Horts se retorcieron las manos de placer.

- Todos ustedes son testigos de su actitud – Dursley se dirigió al público presente en la sala, aquel mismo público que el jefe de seguridad de su contrincante, Harry Potter, y sin éxito alguno, se había empeñado en que quedase fuera, previendo disturbios por el carácter especial de aquel encuentro. – Mírenlo, no sé cuánto tiempo más tardará en pegarme, como hizo "su" mago borracho. Señores, afirmo aquí y ahora, que el problema no radica en que no podamos fusionar nuestras dos sociedades con éxito, un sueño que todos estamos deseando con tanta ilusión porque somos hermanos, del mismo país, con los mismos sueños. ¡Los dos mundos nos hemos conocido! ¡Ya no hay marcha atrás! ¿No son capaces de comprenderlo? ¡El único problema que yo veo, el único que existe, es que el representante de la sociedad mágica para tratar esa fusión ha sido elegido con desatino! ¡Este hombre es un racista! ¡No quiere "rebajarse" a convivir con nosotros! ¡Ese, es el único problema! – paseó la vista por todos los espectadores, más que orgulloso de sus palabras.

Acabáramos, pensó el pelirrojo. Soy yo quien le molesta al muy hipócrita.

Ronald se levantó de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre su opositor, comenzando a zarandearlo con violencia, preso de una ira que iba mucho más allá de la provocación recibida.

- ¿Soy tan racista como lo fuisteis tus padres y tú cuando obligasteis a Harry a vivir durante años en el hueco de la escalera de vuestra oronda y acomodada casa muggle? ¿Tan racista como lo fuisteis vosotros al negarle a él incluso la comida, un simple abrazo o un regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Tan racista como para hacerle sentir abandonado y desamparado? ¿A un niño, por el simple hecho de ser mago?

- ¡Ron! ¡No! – gritó Harry desesperado mientras corría hacia su mejor amigo para separarlo de su primo con firmeza.

Ese fue el único momento en que ambos primos estuvieron en contacto, únicamente cuando Harry separó a Dudley de Ron tomando a cada uno por un hombro y separándolos sin contemplaciones.

Desde que llegaron a aquel estudio de televisión, Dudley no había hecho más que observar a su primo una y otra vez, embrujado por la magia de aquel hombre impresionante que sólo reconoció hasta cierto punto y que destilaba dotes de mando e infundía un respeto casi reverencial por cada uno de sus poros. En cambio el otro no le dedicó ni siquiera una fugaz mirada. Tan sólo se dedicó a cumplir su trabajo con irreprochable profesionalidad. Recordó que Harry jamás se había mostrado sumiso ante él ni ante sus padres, jamás había perdido su propio orgullo y dignidad, a pesar de que su tío Vernon usó sus mejores esfuerzos tratando de conseguirlo. Sintió que, definitivamente, aquel joven mago no había nacido para ser anulado, sino para ser obedecido. Y descubrir esa realidad le creó sentimientos encontrados de envidia y admiración.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de racismo, Harry? ¿Cómo se atreve, cuando tu vida en su casa fue peor que la de una rata? – lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos propios inyectados en sangre. -¿Este es el hombre que traerá el paraíso a los muggles y a los magos? ¡Los condenará al infierno!

Al darse cuenta del sufrimiento de Ron, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos hombres compartieron su dolor, retransmitido sin censura hasta el momento en que Leman, sin que nadie notase el sabotaje, interrumpió las comunicaciones con un movimiento de varita y unas leves palabras.

- Hermano, no, te lo suplico – le susurró Harry todavía con su amigo apretado fuertemente contra él tratando de conseguir que se calmase mientras él mismo intentaba controlar su desbocado corazón – Esto te destrozará, Ron. El pasado es tan sólo pasado, y no volverá. Pero tú eres la única esperanza que nos queda. Te lo ruego, no lo hagas, no por mí. – Al escucharle y sentir el fuerte abrazo del hombre a quien más quería en el mundo a parte de su propia familia, también él lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que la explosión de ira se marchase del mismo modo como que había llegado.

Dursley había contemplado la escena aún sin ser realmente consciente de lo sucedido. Los observaba con estupefacción y… ¿celos? Sintió que debía ser él quien recibiera el cariño y atención de su primo y no un desconocido. Por ello, y por un impulso que no pudo controlar, se acercó a Harry con la intención de que hablaran, de explicarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Era necesario, imprescindible…

En aquel mismo momento, un mago entre el público interpretó las intenciones de Dursley como un intento de agresión hacia Harry y sin pensarlo dos veces, enarboló su varita contra el muggle, completamente enajenado.

- ¡Crucci--¡

No pudo terminar de pronunciar la maldición imperdonable, ya que Harry, impulsado por su instinto como auror, lo localizó antes de que pudiese ejecutar el fatídico conjuro contra Dudley y lo desarmó señalándolo de forma impetuosa con la palma de su mano derecha.

- ¡Lleváoslo de aquí! – el auror ordenó a gritos a Leman y Horts mientras señalaba a su primo, quienes le miraron con sorpresa pero obedecieron su mandato, dándose cuenta de que aquel no era momento para entablar una lucha que no les beneficiaría en absoluto. - ¡Desalojad la sala! – gritó inmediatamente después tanto a sus hombres como a los vigilantes de seguridad muggles asignados para tal evento, para controlar posibles incidentes como el que precisamente acababa de darse.

Los vigilantes de seguridad del otro candidato le miraron dubitativos, pero un segundo después se apresuraron a acatar su mandato.

Durante todo aquel maremágnum, el moderador observó la escena completamente inmóvil, en un principio con la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro, dando paso después a una profunda sensación de confusión. Sintió que él mismo debía reflexionar y se retiró hacia su camerino, conmocionado y pensativo. Había permanecido lo suficientemente cerca de Ronald y Harry como para haber escuchado totalmente su intercambio de palabras.

&&&&&&&

Tanto Ron, como Hermione y Harry se habían trasladado al Valle de Godric después del trágico suceso acaecido hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas. También allí se habían reunido Draco, Nadia, Neville, Luna, Samuel, la profesora Mc Gonagall, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, los padres de los pelirrojos, Nynphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin, quien finalmente se había dignado a responder los mensajes de las lechuzas que Harry le había enviando insistentemente pidiéndole que asumiera el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones en Hogwarts. Los Sres. Weasley fueron los primeros en aparecer y Molly se encargó de los niños para que Ginny pudiese apoyar y reconfortar a su marido y a su hermano. Todos ellos habían presenciado el desastroso debate a través de televisión e inmediatamente después de ver lo sucedido corrieron en auxilio de sus amigos, muy preocupados.

Se habían acomodado en las sillas, sillones y sofás del comedor y conversaban excitadamente sobre los pasados acontecimientos.

- Merlín… Esto es un drama. – fue Harry quien se lamentó casi sin voz, pasándose la mano derecha por el cabello con gesto de preocupación.

- Por supuesto que lo es. En ese debate no sólo se ha puesto en entredicho la integridad de Ron ante todo el país, el candidato mágico a la presidencia, sino también la de Harry, la principal baza que tienen los conservadores para triunfar en las elecciones ante el pueblo mago. – Afirmó Remus con desesperación mientras abrazaba a su esposa distraídamente.

- No puedes imaginar cuánto… - susurró Ron del mismo modo, sumido en un caos emocional - ¿Qué va a ser ahora del plan que propusísteis? – se dirigió hacia sus hermanos mayores a la vez que, sorprendido por sus propias palabras, pasó su vista por la figura de Harry con la velocidad del rayo. Por un momento había olvidado que no le había dado tiempo de poner a su amigo en antecedentes.

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? – quiso saber Harry paseando la mirada por todos ellos.

- Ron, hay algo que no sabes – Percy le habló a su hermano con culpabilidad – El plan ya está en marcha. Esta misma mañana el Wicengamot lo ha presentado ante el Primer Ministro actual del gobierno británico. He querido frenarles alegando que Harry no era consciente todavía de lo que se esperaba de él, pero ellos me han rebatido la petición diciendo a su vez que el tribunal mago ha votado y la propuesta ha ganado por mayoría, por lo que Harry deberá acatar su decisión. – Ahora miró al director de Hogwarts tratando de disculparse – No te han incluido en la votación previendo que te negarías rotundamente, a sabiendas de que una vez puesto en marcha el plan, enajenarte de él te va a resultar muchísimo más complicado.

- ¿Para qué estáis tratando de utilizarme esta vez? – El joven lo traspasó con la mirada, a la defensiva.

- Jamás se ha pasado por nuestras mentes la posibilidad de utilizarte – fue Bill quien se dirigió a él con sinceridad – Queríamos proponerte un modo de tratar de impedir que estalle la guerra que todos estamos previendo y temiendo, pero si tú te hubieses negado a ayudarnos, no te habríamos presionado. Pero nuestro error fue consultarlo con el Wicengamot antes de hablarlo contigo, tratando de ganar tiempo para que cuando tú te decidieses todo estuviese preparado para llevarlo a cabo rápidamente. – su cuñado lo escuchó aparentemente impasible, pero su enfado se iba acrecentando por momentos – Esos viejos carcamales te temen, Harry, y pasar por encima de tu propia opinión no es más que un modo de tratar de someterte, de hacerte ver que estás en sus manos.

- No, quiero, ni un puto rodeo más – Harry miró a Bill de forma amenazante – Decidme qué habéis hecho.

- Si el gobierno muggle acepta – Charlie se encaró con Harry manteniendo a duras penas su durísima mirada – el próximo curso cincuenta niños magos y cincuenta muggles se intercambiarán para estudiar unos en el colegio de los otros. Todos serán hijos de cargos importantes de ambas sociedades, con lo cual se pretende conseguir ciertas "garantías" de que ninguna guerra será promovida ni apoyada por ninguno de los dos gobiernos. Los dos colegios elegidos, uno para cada sociedad, serán los que puedan ofrecer mejor calidad de enseñanza y puedan prometer total imparcialidad. Les hemos propuesto que, si el intercambio fracasa y nuestros hijos, los suyos, o ambos, no son capaces de adaptarse al modo de vivir de sus nuevos compañeros, aceptarán que tomemos las medidas pertinentes para que los muggles no vuelvan a relacionarse con nosotros a sabiendas de lo que somos. Todavía no sabemos cómo conseguiremos esto último, por eso esta medida es un modo de ganar tiempo para intentar conseguirlo. Por supuesto, Hogwarts siempre ha estado en el punto de mira como sede del intercambio por nuestra parte. Y ahí es donde intervienes tú. Debes ser tú, como director del colegio más prestigioso de nuestra comunidad, quien vele por esos niños.

De pronto, y saliendo del mutismo con el que había observado a Charlie durante toda su exposición, Harry soltó una estridente carcajada que heló la sangre de todos los presentes, quienes lo miraron con mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

- ¿En serio pensasteis que yo iba a apoyaros en esa locura? ¿En serio creísteis que expondría al peligro la vida de ningún niño, ya sea mago o muggle, por un patético intento de salvar nuestro acomodado modo de vivir? ¿En serio me creéis tan mezquino? ¡Nuestras sociedades no valen absolutamente nada si somos capaces de hacer eso para intentar preservarlas! – les gritó de forma acusadora.

Todos mantuvieron un silencio que hablaba por sí mismo.

- Amor, por favor, tranquilízate – le pidió Ginny, comenzando a asustarse.

Harry se encaró con ella duramente.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – le preguntó de forma amenazadora.

- Harry, no. No tenía ni idea de todo esto. – respondió en un susurro.

- Más te vale – le dio la espalda sin miramiento.

- ¿Quién es el lumbrera que ha tenido esta "magnífica" idea? ¿No tenía nada mejor en la cabeza?– paseó su vista por todos ellos, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ya estoy harto! – estalló de pronto Bill.

Se levantó y encaró a Harry en el mismo tono.

- ¡Por mucho que fueses el elegido! ¡Por mucho que nos hayas salvado de Voldemort en el pasado! ¡Eres un niñato idealista incapaz de superar tu propia adolescencia! ¡Despierta, niño tonto! ¡Ante situaciones desesperadas hay que tomar medidas desesperadas! ¡El mundo no es de color de rosa ni está hecho a tu medida! – Harry le sostuvo la mirada firmemente en todo momento, sin amedrentarse - ¡Aquí no se trata de ganar o no unas putas elecciones! ¡Estamos tratando de evitar una guerra de consecuencias devastadoras! ¡Una guerra! ¡Que acabará con las vidas de miles de inocentes de ambas sociedades! ¡Mis hijos pueden morir en ella! ¡Tus hijos! ¡Los de cualquiera de nosotros! ¡ E imagina tan sólo sus posibles consecuencias! ¡Esclavismo! ¡Terror! ¡Miseria! ¡Y no existe otro modo de conseguir evitarlo! ¿Crees que te propondríamos algo semejante si no estuviésemos convencidos de que es el único modo posible para conseguir evitarlo? ¿Por quién nos tomas?

- ¡Os tomo por alguien que se han rendido! ¡Os tomo por personas incapaces de llegar más allá! – le gritó, furioso - ¡Debe existir otro modo de conseguirlo! ¡Sé que debe existir! ¡Y si vosotros no sois capaces de encontrarlo, yo lo haré! – le señaló con el dedo a modo de promesa.

- Te aseguro que no hay otro modo – le dijo Ron, abatido – Yo me he roto los sesos tratando de encontrarlo, pero finalmente no he tenido más remedio que rendirme a la evidencia.

- ¿Tú también estás metido en esto? – miró a su amigo, incrédulo.

- No con el corazón, pero sí con la cabeza – fue la lacónica respuesta de su amigo. – Además, el Wicengamot ha decidido. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- ¡Ja! – rió con suficiencia - ¡El Wicengamot todavía no me conoce! ¡Pero os aseguro que me va a conocer!

Dicho esto, les dio la espalda a todos y salió de la casa con la furia de un tornado. Tras ello, nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio hasta pasados más de diez minutos. Sus cuerpos eran un hervidero de sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados.

- Escuchándole hablar así, dan ganas de creer que realmente hay otro modo de evitar la guerra – habló Percy finalmente, reflexionando en parte para sí mismo.

- Habéis hecho muy mal en no consultarlo primero con él antes de involucrar al Wicengamot en todo este plan. – afirmó Remus, sin ánimo de acusarles pero constatando lo que él creía la verdad – Tened por seguro que, si existe otra forma de conseguirlo, Harry la habría hallado.

- Yo quiero mucho a Harry, pero, ¡Por Merlín! ¡No es un dios todopoderoso! – se desesperó Bill, mirándoles como si todos estuviesen ciegos o tontos.

- Es Harry Potter, al igual que Albus Dumbledore era tan sólo Albus Dumbledore, pero si no hubiese sido por ambos, probablemente no estaríamos discutiendo ahora sobre cómo evitar una guerra; estaríamos sufriendo esclavizados por Voldemort, o quizá muertos. – Volvió a la carga Remus con convicción – Yo creí ciegamente en Dumbledore y he aprendido a hacerlo en Harry del mismo modo. Cuando se deposita la confianza en alguien, se hace hasta el final, te lleve donde te lleve. Ese es el único modo de vencer.

- Yo tan sólo digo que ya me equivoqué una vez y presiento que llevo camino de volverme a equivocar. Y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo. Elijo confiar en Harry, pase lo que pase. – eligió Percy.

- Recordad que nadie le ha pedido que nos salve esta vez. Ahora Harry ya no es el elegido. – les recriminó Charlie.

- ¿En serio? – fue Draco quien se dirigió a Bill y Charlie con sarcasmo – Yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero entonces, ¿por qué habéis elegido Hogwarts como única garantía de triunfo? ¿Por qué no escogéis cualquier otro colegio? Si tenéis razón, la solución del problema es muy fácil.

- Eso es lo que hará el Wicengamot si Harry se cierra en banda – aseguró Percy sin dudar. – Y no tratarán de arrebatarle el colegio como hicieron con el profesor Dumbledore porque ahora no es el momento de desestabilizar más las cosas.

- Lo harán, y se equivocarán – sentenció el Sr. Weasley – El mal ya está hecho. Si el gobierno muggle acepta el intercambio, hay que convencer a Harry a toda costa de que acepte la responsabilidad que este conlleva. Ya no hay tiempo para buscar otro camino. Hijo, ¿sabes por qué todavía no ha sido revelada la existencia de los magos a nivel mundial? – preguntó a su hijo mayor. No esperó respuesta – Porque Harry, apoyado por los más eminentes magos de todas las esferas de nuestra sociedad, ha ejecutado un conjuro de interferencia en todas nuestras fronteras. Cualquier publicación, noticia, o conversación relacionada con la magia sufre un sabotaje inmediato que consigue o bien no desear hablar del asunto, borrar de la mente de los que han hablado de ello todo recuerdo del mismo, sustituir el artículo periodístico por otro en ningún modo relacionado con el tema, hacer oídos sordos a una noticia de ese tipo… Para eso el Wicengamot, en consonancia con el gobierno muggle, sí contó con él. Porque, ¿quién, de todos ellos, habría conseguido una azaña semejante? En cambio piensan que pueden utilizarlo a su antojo. Está visto que su experiencia con Dumbledore no les enseñó nada de provecho.

- Y hay algo más. Sabéis que pronto se sucederán altercados entre magos y muggles por todo el país. – fue Tonks quien tomó el relevo de la conversación - Sospecho que han comenzado ya y que los gobiernos nos los están ocultando. Pronto al Wicengamot se le irá de las manos el control de esta locura, porque un despropósito como este no se puede controlar. Y después de lo sucedido hoy debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, porque no creeréis en serio que los mortífagos están dispuestos a acatar la elección del pueblo en las urnas. Y aún ganando ellos las elecciones, su clara intención es eliminar a Dursley de la escena inmediatamente después y revelar sus verdaderas aspiraciones. Con la farsa del chaval ese, sólo tratan de facilitar su "conquista", nada más, pero no dudarán en usar otros métodos mucho más agresivos y crueles si no triunfa su plan inicial. Estad seguros de que intentan instaurar el imperio del terror, esta vez a nivel mundial. Si triunfan aquí, lo extenderán a otro país, y a otro, y a otro más… hasta que el mundo entero caiga en sus corruptas manos. Tened claro que la mayoría de los muggles son tan sólo víctimas, igual que nosotros. El verdadero enemigo son ellos y los muggles que comparten sus podridas ideas, siempre lo han sido. – se mantuvo en silencio para darles tiempo a asimilar el espanto que acababa de exponerles - Bill, como muy bien has dicho, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Sólo conocí una época en que nuestro mundo vivió al borde del caos como lo está haciendo ahora: la lucha contra Voldemort. Y "La Orden del Fénix" estuvo allí para hacerle frente. Por ello, "La Orden del Fénix" debe regresar para apoyar a Harry como lo hizo con Dumbledore.

- ¿Realmente estáis convencidos de que nos espera un futuro tan aciago si no tratamos de poner freno a los actos de los mortífagos? – quiso saber Nadia, asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Los mortífagos son mortífagos? – le preguntó Neville con un retórico sarcasmo.

- Debemos encontrar a Harry – se angustió Hermione – Para hablar con él y hacerle entender que, a pesar de que todos estamos moralmente en contra de lo que está a punto de suceder con los niños, ya no existe marcha atrás. Sin su ayuda, las posibilidades de acabar con toda esta locura se reducen dramáticamente. Además, temo por él.

- Yo también – le apoyó Ginny – Jamás le había visto tan furioso y fuera de sí.

- Te amenazó – afirmó Charlie, incrédulo y ofendido.

- Sí, pero no como tú crees – le tranquilizó su hermana – Él jamás me hará daño, ni física ni psicológicamente. Todos deberíais tener muy claro ese hecho a estas alturas, pues sois sus amigos y le conocéis. Lo que ha querido decir es que, si se enterase de que yo estaba metida en esto, jamás me lo perdonaría. A veces, el abandono puede ser el acto más cruel.

- Pero él jamás te abandonará – repuso Hermione tratando de animarla – Harry no hablaba en serio, estaba ofuscado, furioso. Nada más.

- Yo también lo creo así porque sé que él confía en mí y sabe perfectamente que, si yo hubiese estado al tanto de algo de todo este asunto, se lo habría confesado sin perder ni un minuto. Pero de todos modos, le he dicho la verdad. Yo no sabía nada de lo que se estaba tramando a sus espaldas. – Con estas últimas palabras, hizo sentir a varios de ellos un ramalazo de culpabilidad.

- Hace muchos años – la profesora Mc Gonagall acaparó toda su atención con su voz adoctrinadora – escuché de boca de otro hombre prácticamente las mismas palabras que ha pronunciado Harry hoy contra el Wicengamot. Aquel hombre luchó por lo que creía correcto y Harry está haciendo exactamente lo mismo. En cierto modo, la historia se repite. – se perdió en sus recuerdos durante unos segundos, ajena a la expectación que acababa de crear con sus palabras – Creo que sé dónde está.

- Yo voy a buscarlo con usted – se apresuró Ginny a confirmar.

- No, pequeña – puso su mano derecha en el brazo de ella - Yo sé perfectamente cómo afrontar esta situación, pues ya la he vivido antes. Además, hay algo que debo solucionar. Tú espérale aquí para ofrecerle todo tu amor incondicional cuando regrese.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? He dicho que voy en su busca y voy – le aseguró la pelirroja, más asustada por momentos.

- Ginny, todos vosotros, escuchadme y permitid a la profesora que vaya sola en busca de Harry – casi les rogó Arthur con una sonrisa cariñosa, lo que finalmente acalló la inminente réplica de su hija – Hacedlo y no os arrepentiréis.

- ¡Pero todos somos sus amigos! ¡Tiene que saber que le apoyamos! – objetó Nadia decidida.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso – aseguró Arthur con paciencia.

Todos los jóvenes de la sala le miraron sin comprender pero accedieron finalmente a escuchar la voz de la experiencia.

- Cuando lo encuentre, dígale que… - pidió Ginny a la profesora, pero esta no le dejó terminar.

- Lo sabe, joven, lo sabe.

Dicho esto, Minerva fue en busca de su chaqueta y, a punto de marcharse, Arthur la detuvo del brazo, preguntándole suavemente:

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Ella asintió, decidida.

- Siento que ha llegado el momento, Arthur. Harry debe saber por qué en parte, él es el elegido.

Él asintió también, despidiéndola con una sonrisa amable. Al volver junto a los jóvenes, el Sr. Weasley les sorprendió con estas palabras.

- Me ha parecido una propuesta muy interesante la que has hecho, Nynphadora. – Arthur se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa – "La orden del fénix" reunida de nuevo… Sí, señor, lo es. Es una buena propuesta. Ya va siendo hora de que la consideremos.

Un sentimiento de añoranza, tristeza, pero también esperanza y valor se adueñó de los corazones de los allí presentes.

&&&&&&&

La profesora Mc Gonagall halló el cuarto sin problemas, señal inequívoca de que a la persona a la que necesitaba ver la encontraría allí. Al entrar deseó un cuarto tranquilo, acogedor, con un ambiente propicio para la charla tan difícil que iba a mantener con Harry. Pero en cambio, lo que halló la dejó perpleja: de tan tranquilo que se presentó el cuarto, estaba completamente vacío. Tan sólo al fondo de un blanco inmaculado que lo envolvía todo, un hombre miraba a través de una ventana, ensimismado. ¿Desde cuándo aquella habitación tenía una ventana? Se descubrió preguntándose a sí, misma, tras lo que desechó la idea negando levemente con la cabeza. Lentamente pero con decisión, caminó hacia el hombre hasta detenerse junto a él. Algo en su postura y su semblante la alertaron de que no se encontraba bien. Pero él continuó observando un hermoso paisaje montañoso a través de los prístinos cristales.

- La "Sala de los menesteres" – afirmó ella, haciendo ver que con tan sólo esas cuatro palabras todo quedaba explicado.

- La "Sala de los menesteres" – confirmó él con una sonrisa melancólica, aunque no habría sido necesario hacerlo.

- Todos temían que te hubieses marchado para presentar batalla al Wicengamot, pero yo tenía la corazonada de que sólo aquí te iba a encontrar.

- Usted siempre ha sido muy intuitiva conmigo – respondió él en tono cortante, aunque inmediatamente después se arrepintió de ello y sus siguientes palabras adoptaron un aire conciliador, aunque cansado – Mi primera reacción fue convocar el Wicengamot para decirles bien clarito a dónde pensaba mandarles, pero me di cuenta de que me sentía demasiado nervioso y de que quizá me daría el gusto de partir un par de caras si me provocaban, algo que me habría quitado la razón inmediatamente tan sólo por emplear la violencia. Así que me vine aquí en busca de soledad para intentar calmarme lo suficiente como para presentarme ante ellos enarbolando solamente la razón.

- Y tu enfermedad… - se atrevió a decir ella señalando con la mano su cerúleo semblante – Has de cuidarte, Harry, hazlo por todos los que te queremos. – Él le sonrió con amargura.

Un silencio de tregua se instaló cómodamente entre ellos hasta que la profesora se decidió a hablar.

- Harry… debes aceptar tu cometido con los niños, como director de Hogwarts que has decidido ser.

- ¿Usted también se ha aliado con ellos en esa locura? – se giró hacia ella acusadoramente, mirándola casi con desprecio.

- ¡Muchachito! – ella le señaló con su dedo índice, huesudo y envejecido - ¡Yo no soy uno de tus amigotes, ni siquiera uno de tus aurores, a quienes puedes hablar sin respeto! ¡Casi te he visto nacer! ¡Así que ya puedes ir dejando ese tono conmigo!

- Lo siento, pero si ha venido tan sólo para que tome un camino en contra de mí mismo, no tengo más que decirle – se reafirmó él, volviendo de nuevo su vista hacia la ventana.

- ¡Arrrrg!- se enervó ella perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Eres tan cabezota como tu abuelo paterno, que en paz descanse! ¡Y tan irritante también, cuando pretendes serlo!

Él se volvió para mirarla con aire de amarga suficiencia.

- Con esas palabras no va a conmoverme ni mucho ni poco. No conocí a ninguno de mis abuelos. No tengo familia, ¿recuerda? – adoptó un tono ofensivo que no hizo más que enfurecerla.

- Muchacho insolente, mereces que jamás te confiese la verdad – murmuró para sí, con enfado.

- Hágame el favor de marcharse, se lo ruego, - continuó ahora sin mirarla - y déjeme tener paz aunque sea durante unos minutos.

- ¿Paz, dices? ¡Tu abuelo no pudo tener paz! ¡Ni tu padre tampoco! ¡Ni tú la tendrás hasta que termines lo que ellos empezaron! ¡Acaba con los mortífagos de una vez por todas y no afrentes su recuerdo con una actitud tan egoísta!

- ¿Egoísta? – sus ojos chispearon, iracundos - ¡Se lo repito! ¡No sé nada de ninguno de mis abuelos! ¡Pero aún así, usted no tiene derecho a hablar de mi abuelo, ni de mi padre! ¡No es nada mío! ¡Usted no significa nada para mí! ¡Nada! – gritó él, harto de discutir.

Sus últimas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de su vieja profesora como dardos envenenados. Lentamente, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y se dejó caer sentada al suelo, con aire de derrota. Harry, dándose cuenta de que había llevado su rabia demasiado lejos, pidió a la sala que hiciese aparecer un sofá donde poder acomodarla y, cogiéndola por los brazos con mimo, la ayudó a levantarse para sentarse ambos en él.

- Profesora, lo siento. Discúlpeme. No tengo derecho a hacerle blanco de mi furia. Usted no lo merece. Sé que ha venido tan sólo a ayudarme, como siempre hizo desde que entré en Hogwarts por primera vez.

- No – ella detuvo su disculpa con un gesto de su mano – Merezco lo que ha sucedido, Harry. Lo merezco por no haber sido capaz antes de descubrir toda la verdad. Quizá ahora ya sea demasiado tarde y lo único que consiga al hacerlo sea tu desprecio.

¿Mi desprecio? ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? – la encaró él, de nuevo a la defensiva - ¡Yo siempre la he admirado!¡La he querido! ¿Qué verdad puede ser tan demoledora como para hallar desprecio de mí?

Ella lo miró fijamente, buscando en sus ojos la fortaleza que necesitaba para continuar.

- La verdad que no fui capaz de confesar a tu abuelo, el amor de mi vida, ni a tu padre, nuestro hijo, y que finalmente te confieso a ti, mi único nieto y descendiente – se descargó por fin, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. - ¿Por qué crees que siempre has sido mi debilidad, Harry? ¿Por qué crees que te quiero tanto?

Harry se puso en pie, apartándose de ella como si de pronto su contacto quemase con el fuego de mil soles.

- ¿No tengo ya suficiente con los problemas que me acosan? – la miró sin reconocerla - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer su crueldad? ¡Yo no soy su nieto! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Usted lo sabe! ¡Todos lo saben! ¡Por favor, no me torture más!

- Mírame a los ojos, Harry – él hizo a regañadientes lo que ella le pidió - ¿Cuándo te he torturado yo? ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

- Nunca. Por eso me duele tanto que lo haga ahora. Si siente lástima por mí debido a mi enfermedad, no es necesario que se compadezca. Hace muchísimos años que asumí que mi única familia sería tan sólo la que yo crease al lado de Ginny, y hasta eso creí que me iba a ser negado. No estoy más necesitado ahora porque la vida se empeñe en ponérmelo difícil.

- ¡Escúchame! ¡Por favor! ¡No eres tú quien me da lástima, sino yo misma! ¡Esta vieja, que por cobarde negó al hombre que amaba y a sí misma el cariño de su hijo y de su nieto! ¡Mírame! – se mantuvo firme a pesar de sentirse deshecha por dentro.

Harry la observó fijamente durante lo que a ella le parecieron horas. Su asombro inicial se trocó en miedo, en incertidumbre, en dolor.

- Por todos los dioses – musitó – Me está diciendo la verdad…

- Te la estoy diciendo, Harry. Tu padre, James, era mi hijo. Lo entregué en adopción a sus padres en medio de un gran secreto que mis más allegados siempre sospecharon pero que jamás pudieron confirmar. Ni siquiera tu abuelo pudo saber la verdad. Tan sólo Arthur y Molly la conocen porque me encubrieron para hacerlo. Voy a explicarte el porqué, toda mi historia, para que comprendas mis motivos, aunque no espero que me perdones. Y en gran parte no eres tú quien debe hacerlo.

- Una abuela, tengo una abuela… - no era capaz de saber cómo se sentía entre toda una mezcla de miles de sensaciones que lo asfixiaban hasta casi no dejarle respirar.

Finalmente ordenó sus propios pensamientos hasta ser capaz de plantear la pregunta que aquella confesión tan increíble e inusitada había provocado.

- ¿Quién es mi abuelo? – preguntó por fin, sintiendo un frío nervioso que perló de sudor todo su cuerpo.

- Harry…

- ¿Quién?

- Albus Dumbledore – lanzó con el mismo efecto que una maldición imperdonable.

Harry se dejó caer en el banco junto a ella, conmocionado, ya sin saber qué camino tomar.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todos. En primer lugar, **os agradezco mucho a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews las felicitaciones de boda y las muestras de apoyo** que me habéis dado. No sabéis cuánto echaba de menos publicar un capítulo y luego esperar vuestras reacciones. Es algo que me encanta, quizá una de las cosas que más me emocionan de escribir un fic. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todos, de corazón.

Como veréis, **el fic comienza resolviendo el asunto del álbum de fotos**. En el capítulo anterior, quise dar ambigüedad al tema, tratando de haceros dudar entre si las fotos contenidas en el álbum serían de Ginny o de todas las demás conquistas de Harry. Pobre Ginny, eso le faltaría, con lo que está sufriendo por la enfermedad de su marido. Esta escena en concreto **se la dedico a Jor** que, como siempre, me adivinó las intenciones en cuanto leyó la primera parte al final del capítulo anterior.

Y también ha resuelto e porqué Minerva Mc Gonagall iba llorando por los rincones desde que se enteró de que Harry estaba enfermo, aunque le falta darle una buena explicación al pobre chico. Nada más y nada menos que **nieto de Albus Dumbledore**, con todo lo que él lo ha admirado siempre. Ya veremos cómo se lo toma. Desde luego, le dará mucho en qué pensar.

Y cómo no, **avanza su enfermedad de forma imparable**. Tal y como se desarrollan los acontecimientos y por la presión a la que se está viendo sometido últimamente, el futuro parece confabularse en su contra. Por supuesto, también ya veremos qué pasa.

Por cierto, **he visto "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe"**. Muy entretenida si no has leído el libro. Si lo has hecho, **te entran ganas de llorar**. Aunque yo destaco la interpretación de Daniel Radcliffe. Para mí, este chico se está conviertiendo en un profesional. **¿Y el beso entre Harry y Ginny? Decepcionante**, sin más. **Los fans no merecemos que se nos trate tan mal**. También he jugado al juego de consola basado en la película, en PS3. Muy corto pero entretenido. En la línea de los demás. Eso sí, la banda sonora no tiene desperdicio. Se especula con el **regreso de Jhon Williams a la composición de la banda sonora de las últimas dos películas**. Ojalá sea cierto porque este director convierte en una joya todo lo que toca.

Bueno, **saludos para todos, y abrazos a discreción. Os adoro.**

**Rose.  
**


	22. Veneno

_**Capítulo 22: Veneno.**_

**Noche del sábado, 30 de julio de 2005 **

Samuel sentía que se le iba la cabeza. El ardiente alcohol del whisky de fuego perteneciente a una botella que se había visto obligado a compartir con Leman y Horts se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo con pasmosa rapidez. Sentía arder todas sus articulaciones, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a abandonarse a una laxitud demasiado tentadora, incitando a su mente, siempre alerta, a bajar la guardia. La sucia y descuidada habitación de hostal de baja ralea donde le habían citado, que tanto desasosiego había causado en su sexto sentido, le parecía ahora un acogedor cuarto en el que compartir una agradable velada con viejos conocidos .Nada ahora parecía amenazador ni sospechoso, ni tampoco importante; todo era amistoso y gratamente relativo. Hasta la muerte, pensó por un segundo. De pronto comprendió, horrorizado. Este último pensamiento le había servido de alarma para que, no sin duro esfuerzo, retomase el control de su propia situación. Airado consigo mismo por haber estado a punto de sucumbir, sin duda lo que sus dos acompañantes habían pretendido desde que llegó como una prueba más para comprobar hasta qué punto podían manejarlo, recompuso su semblante con la esperanza de que ninguno de los dos hombres hubiese notado su momento de debilidad, y volvió a centrarse en la conversación, a punto de escuchar la pregunta que Leman acababa de hacerle.

- Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo le das a Potter? ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos para prepararle el drama final sin miedo a tener que representarlo ante su tumba? – quiso saber, mostrándole una sonrisa cruel y entusiasmada.

- ¿A Potter? – Respondió escandalizado con la misma pregunta tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos – Sin duda está en las últimas. El veneno que le estoy administrando mezclado con sus pociones es de efectos lentos pero devastadores. – Mostró culpabilidad por lo que le estaban obligando a hacer y adoptó un semblante amargo. – Lleva ya más de un mes tomándolo, así que seguramente no le queda más de otro mes, eso sin contar con que, con la vida que lleva y el suplicio de su propia enfermedad, su cuerpo puede colapsarse en cualquier momento y todo habrá terminado. – Comenzó a perder los nervios, tembloroso - Me estáis obligando a matarlo. Esto no es lo que acordamos cuando me amenazasteis con hacer público mi desliz con esa mujer. Sin duda un escándalo sexual echaría abajo mi carrera profesional y yo no deseo eso, ¡pero jamás mencionasteis nada de matar a ese hombre! ¡Una cosa es perder su amistad y otra muy distinta matarle! ¡Yo no hacía mal a nadie al espiarle y contaros todo lo que averiguase de él! ¡Pero matarle!

- Silencio, imbécil – le susurró Leman mientras apretaba fuertemente su brazo izquierdo haciéndole retorcerse de dolor. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Al principio pudiste negarte. Lo sabes perfectamente. Haberte acostado con esa puta de Chang no es algo tan difícil de perdonar – le sonrió con desprecio - Pero preferiste tu egoísmo. No podías soportar el riesgo de perder la amistad de Potter, que te hace sentir tan importante y envidiado por todos tus colegas. Tú solito elegiste formar parte de nuestra organización y una vez dentro harás lo que se te ordene. Y cuando termines, quizá te permita seguir respirando.

Soltó despacio el brazo del sanador, alisando las arrugas de su camisa delicadamente mientras le sonreía con afabilidad, manteniendo sus obsesivos ojos fijos en él.

- Cuando Harry haya muerto casi dará igual lo que hagas conmigo porque ya nada tendrá sentido. – le desafió Samuel, furioso.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de la silla casi a trompicones, lanzándola al suelo en su embestida y saliendo del cuarto como un animal salvaje. Al verlo, Leman prorrumpió en estruendosas carcajadas.

- ¿Realmente acostarse con Cho es tan malo para su reputación? – le preguntó Horts una vez se hubieron quedado solos y el otro pudo controlar su espasmódica risa.

- Tu puta cayó en desgracia cuando fue repudiada por Potter. Él había negado a la prensa una y mil veces que fuesen novios, pero todos estaban más inclinados a creerla a ella cuando aseguraba lo contrario, dada la reputación de mujeriego empedernido que él mantuvo durante toda su estancia fuera del Reino Unido. Pero al casarse con la mosquita muerta pelirroja y darle dos hijos, todo cambió de forma radical. A él no le afectó en modo alguno, incluso le benefició, pero a ella la hundió en la miseria. Pasó de ser la princesa de las revistas del corazón a ser tratada por los mismos que la encumbraron como una muñeca rota y olvidada, y cayó en tus brazos. – Miró a Horts con burla y luego quedó pensativo durante unos momentos – No, Horts, no es el hecho de haberse acostado con ella lo que convierte a esos dos memos de Smiles y Smith en nuestros peleles, sino la admiración que sienten por él. Por Potter. Valoran su amistad como un tesoro e imaginar siquiera decepcionarle y ser rechazados por él les aterra. Tanto, que prefieren matarle antes que perder su amistad, como le sucede a Smith. Por eso me divierte tanto corromperlos, porque es otro modo de dañarle a él. Aunque cuidado con el sanador. Para mi gusto, cuantos más remordimientos tenga, mejor, pero no olvidemos que son un arma de doble filo y podría arrepentirse y contárselo todo. – su compinche lo miró con escepticismo, mientras el otro seguía el hilo de sus pensamientos y volvía a reír malvadamente – A Potter, su enfermedad y su desgaste por el veneno le están convirtiendo en un deshecho. Ya sólo me queda destrozar su mente. Y para eso, nada mejor que mostrarle el sufrimiento de aquellos a quienes ama. Se acerca el acto final. Ya todo está preparado. Y va a ser memorable, te lo aseguro.

- ¿También Dudley va a sufrir? ¿Ese será su destino? – quiso saber el otro, sospechándolo.

- ¿Es que acaso lo dudaste ni siquiera un segundo? Esta semana llega a su fin, y con ella se cierra otra fase de mi plan. Al no hacer ninguna declaración sobre lo sucedido el sábado pasado, la prensa ha interpretado que Dudley está muy dolido por lo que ocurrió. Esto lo convierte una víctima de forma más eficaz que si hubiese abierto su gorda bocaza para acusar a Potter y a Weasley. Por todos lados se suceden altercados entre magos y muggles, cada cual defendiendo su propia postura, pero ya con malos modos y violencia. El ambiente se está caldeando sin que nosotros tengamos que mover ni una sola mano y cuando estalle y el Wicengamot no sea capaz de controlarlo por ser unos blandengues sin mano dura, tan sólo tendremos que aparecer como los salvadores de la situación e instaurar un número régimen y todo será nuestro. Cuando magos y muggles se den cuenta de que han estado siendo utilizados, será demasiado tarde. Ya no podrán escapar. La carrera política de ese fastidioso pelirrojo está viviendo sus últimos y agónicos momentos, y la carrera de Potter no digamos – le guiñó un ojo con perversa malicia – Dadas las últimas noticias de Smith, tendremos que adelantar la próxima rueda de prensa de Dursley para que a Potter le de tiempo de ver su mundo patas arriba. Habla con ese seboso y dile que el próximo lunes va a comparecer ante los medios.

- Lo haré nada más hablemos con el que nos queda – asintió Horts, poco convencido – Sigo pensando que sería más divertido romper la crisma a Potter y a toda su familia. Sin más. Y luego hacernos con todo. – Afirmó después con candidez.

- Tú eres la fuerza, yo la cabeza. Nunca lo olvides. – le revolvió el pelo con condescendencia, algo que a su compañero no agradó en manera alguna.

Samuel caminó hacia la escalera de la parte trasera del edificio, que le llevaría fuera de aquel antro infernal, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sentía una mezcla de amargura y orgullo que creaban en él cierta zozobra. Por un momento se agarró con fuerza a la cochambrosa barandilla de la escalera en busca de firmeza. No era el whisky lo que trababa sus pies, sino la sensación de que el mundo entero se había vuelto loco. Buscó dentro de su corazón la firme convicción que la ajada barandilla no pudo darle y por fin sintió que, pasase lo que pasase, él había cumplido con su parte. Por ello no pudo evitar sonreír.

Inesperadamente alguien le detuvo en lo que habría podido ser perfectamente un encontronazo fortuito en la estrechísima escalera, pero algo en la forma de recibir el empujón le advirtió de que no era así. Por ello fijó su vista en la persona que tan bruscamente le había cortado el paso, todavía sonriente, y lo que vio no le supuso sorpresa alguna, aunque al parecer sí lo había sido para su atacante.

- Imagino para lo que has venido, pero nunca habría sido capaz de pensar que pudieses disfrutarlo – casi le escupió Charlie Smiles traspasándole con la mirada.

Samuel sonrió de nuevo, hallando una merecida venganza por cómo el otro lo trataba cada vez que iba a su casa a visitar a Carol, pero en el fondo sintió mucha pena, pena por él mismo y por el otro, en realidad.

- No sé de lo que me hablas. Tú deliras – amplió su sonrisa, mirándolo con diversión.

- Yo me doy asco, pero tú aún me das más. Los dos somos unos miserables por estar traicionando a Harry. Pero al menos a mí me duele en lo más hondo de mi corazón verme obligado a hacerlo.

- No te atrevas a compararte conmigo. – le advirtió el joven sanador, apartándole de un empujón para reanudar su camino hacia el angosto callejón que le aguardaba lleno de miseria – Nunca – justo después le dio la espalda tras él.

- ¡Smith! – gritó el auror cuando ya el otro se alejaba.

El aludido se giró a mirarlo, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

- Ella es mía – volvió a gritar después.

- Eso lo veremos – respondió Smith, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Volvió a darle la espalda y continuó caminando sin volverse a mirar atrás.

&&&&&&&&

Harry se hallaba tumbado en la cama, meditabundo, mientras acariciaba con mimo el pelo de Ginny, dormida placidamente en sus brazos. Su dulce, linda, antojosa y dormilona princesa… Una punzada de culpabilidad le asaltó al recordar que él no estaba siendo todo lo atento que debiera con el embarazo de ella pero, ¡Merlín! Le estaba resultando complicadísimo poder dedicar su atención y sus mimos a ella y a los niños con todas las responsabilidades que le habían caído encima como una maldición. Había momentos en los que ni siquiera era consciente de en qué fecha o día de la semana se encontraba: todos parecían días laborables, absolutamente todos. Pero para él, lo único importante en su vida era que su amada Ginny sufría en silencio, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, su distancia… y también su enfermedad.

A él le habría encantado satisfacer cada uno de sus antojos, mimarla y consolarla al estallar ella en ira o en llanto sin motivo aparente, acariciar su sedoso cabello pelirrojo cuando, como en aquel impagable momento, el sueño y el cansancio vencían su juvenil vitalidad debido a su embarazo… Pero no podía, casi nunca podía, y su mayor temor era que ese "casi" se convirtiese en "nunca" en cualquier instante. Con el transcurrir de los días se sentía más enfermo y agotado, y a cambio se veía obligado a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza porque en aquellos duros tiempos era impensable flaquear. El tiempo corría, raudo e imparable, hacia un final que él presentía cerca, demasiado cerca…

A ratos se sentía duro de carácter, demasiado duro, casi inhumano. Una infranqueable coraza había sido interpuesta entre su corazón y su futuro para ser capaz de no echarse a llorar a dos por tres pensando en que quizá mañana, cualquier mañana, su corta pero productiva vida llegaría a su fin. ¿Se estaba rindiendo? Se preguntó a sí mismo en un arranque de sinceridad, dispuesto a admitir por primera vez en su vida que ya casi no sabía de dónde sacar fuerzas para continuar luchando. Pero no, no era aquello. No se rendía. Simplemente sentía que estaba perdiendo, algo que alimentaba su rebeldía y su furia, por inconformismo. Por él mismo no le habría importado: hoy, mañana, pasado… ¿Qué más da cuando se aprovecha cada segundo de una vida del modo en que él lo había hecho con la suya propia? Pero sus pequeños, su dulce princesa… Un rayo partía en dos su corazón cada vez que pensaba en el abandono que su muerte supondría para ellos.

Él también sonreía siempre ante ella, aparentando una fortaleza que, junto a la suya, los sumía en una irreal comedia. Luchaban cada uno a su manera y, ¿para qué? ¿Para acabar cómo? Se dio cuenta de que siempre existió el riesgo en su vida y de que él mismo siempre lo había asumido con entereza. Ahora tampoco iba a ser distinto. ¿Y Ginny? Sin duda, aquella bella mujer, frágil sólo en apariencia, era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía.

- No te detengas, amor, continúa acariciándome el cabello. Me haces sentir en el cielo – le pidió ella, todavía amodorrada, bendiciéndolo con el tierno amor de su mirada.

Él admiró su maternal figura, extasiado, mientras comenzaba de nuevo a deslizar sus manos entre los suaves cabellos de su amada, tras darse cuenta de que sus turbios pensamientos habían interrumpido aquella placentera actividad. Mientras ella, más despejada, le observaba con fijeza, perdida en sus ojos color esmeralda.

- ¿En qué piensas, cariño? – quiso saber, curiosa.

- En nada importante, realmente. Me has pillado pensando en que mañana no deseo una fiesta de cumpleaños. No es momento adecuado para celebrar nada. Y tampoco estoy de humor.

- ¿Cómo que no? – se enfurruñó ella, contrariada - ¡Los cumpleaños deben celebrarse! Además, no será una fiesta en sí, sino una simple celebración de amigos. Estarán todos y…

- Gin, últimamente a todos los veo todos los días mucho más que a ti, por asuntos de trabajo, problemas o mil historias. No quiero parecer arisco o desagradecido, pero mañana, con las únicas personas que deseo compartir el día, un día normal como otro cualquiera, es contigo y con los niños. – le explicó él, mientras la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla y la besaba con dulzura. – Además, todavía me siento enfadado con algunos de ellos por el tema del intercambio de los niños. No me dieron tiempo de buscar otra salida. No confiaron en mí.

- Oh… - susurró ella, comprensiva pero desilusionada por su explicación, aunque inmensamente complacida con sus carantoñas. Sintió tentación de ronronear – No seas duro con ellos, Harry, hicieron lo que creían correcto, al igual que lo haces tú. Además, todos desean acompañarte y… - lo miró con prudencia – también vendrá tu… abuela.

- Mi abuela… - repitió él, con la mirada extraviada en el vacío.

- Harry… Todavía no me has contado lo que sucedió entre tu… la profesora Mc Gonagall y tú en la Sala de los menesteres. – él la miró con reticencia, pero ella era consciente de que debía aprovechar la oportunidad – Mi vida, tan sólo me dejaste caer a bocajarro que ella es tu abuela, y me sentí perdida, pero te has negado a hablar de ello durante toda la semana.

- Así me sentí yo cuando me enteré: completamente perdido. – recordó - Y todavía no puedo creerlo aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sepa que es verdad. No lo tomes a mal, Gin, pero no tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Cada vez que pienso en ello, la ira y la frustración se apoderan de mí – se disculpó con mirada compungida.

- Quizá sea bueno para ti que compartas conmigo tu dolor – continuó presionándole suavemente.

- ¿No sientes ya demasiado dolor por mi culpa? – volvió a besarla con dulzura.

- Tú tan sólo eres culpable de quererme, y de eso te juro que jamás voy a quejarme – le acarició el rostro, sonriéndole mimosa.

– Mi vida cobró sentido cuando te conocí – suspiró, extasiado sin dejar de mirarla - Lo mejor es que tú misma contemples toda la conversación en el pensadero. Mañana yo mismo te la mostraré.

- Gracias, Harry. Sabes que es importante para mí compartir tus sentimientos, sean dulces o amargos. – ella le acarició la mejilla con amor.

- Lo sé. Para mí también lo es.

Se miraron en silencio, comprendiéndose a la perfección sin palabras y, desbordados de amor, ambos fundieron sus cuerpos en perfecta armonía.

&&&&&&&

Dudley ojeaba hastiadamente un ajado libro que le habían prestado hace días y que ya había releído dos veces, acomodado desde hace horas en un sofá del comedor de la vieja casona en la que Leman y Horts lo habían dejado abandonado durante todo el día. Los dos hombres habían argumentado antes de su marcha que tenían asuntos logísticos importantes que atender referentes a su campaña y le habían aconsejado que aprovechase el día para descansar, eso sí, sin salir de la casa para nada, ya que era de vital importancia que los medios de comunicación no lo dilapidasen con preguntas inconvenientes antes de su próxima rueda de prensa. Hastiado por tanta inactividad, que arrastraba ya desde la última semana en que los dos magos no habían cesado de abandonarle a su soledad con las más intrincadas… ¿excusas?, no puedo evitar preguntarse, el joven se sentía sombrío, taciturno y demasiado pensativo.

A pesar de haberlas reclamado con insistencia, durante aquellos siete días no había recibido noticia alguna sobre la marcha de su campaña electoral ni sobre la coyuntura actual de las sociedades muggle y mágica. Leman le había explicado que el partido Demócrata había decidido preservarle a salvo de la opinión pública a la espera de tener trazado un plan que, una vez llevado a cabo, daría un golpe de efecto a la oposición e inclinaría la balanza totalmente a su favor. Él debía limitarse a continuar confiando ciegamente en sus propias creencias de unidad entre los dos mundos y debía tener claro que él mismo era imprescindible para conseguirla, pero "lo poco importante" debía delegarlo en los demás: a saber, ellos dos. Pero la realidad era que él, Dudley Dursley, hasta hace nada un politiquillo local con más bien poca experiencia en política y un dudoso futuro profesional en ella, quizá demasiado inflado su ego desde muy niño como para creer que los demás estaban obligados a complacerle, aquel día se sentía un mueble más de aquella vetusta y ruinosa casona que el mundo parecía empeñado en olvidar. Por lo que sabía, observando al alcalde de su pequeña y pomposa ciudad, las estrategias políticas se gestan contando con la participación del político que va a llevarlas a cabo. Otra cosa es que ese político se sienta en total consonancia con lo que le piden que haga o no, pero al menos sabe qué se espera de él. Está claro que hay presiones de ciertos sectores de la sociedad que no se pueden eludir pero, ¿dónde se ha visto un político que tan sólo preste su imagen al partido y nada más? ¿Había vivido en el engaño durante su corta carrera? ¿Había sido siempre utilizado y no se había dado cuenta? Al menos, pensó, si era así, en su ciudad hasta ahora lo habían hecho con la suficiente delicadeza como para que no se enterase.

Una preocupante pregunta lo asaltó con contundencia. ¿Era la política una farsa o eran "otros" los farsantes? Por primera vez desde que todo aquel asunto había comenzado, sintió desconfianza. Definitivamente, cuando volviesen Leman y Horts no iba a conformarse con ambiguas y evasivas respuestas a todas las preguntas que pensaba plantearles si querían que él continuase con su cometido.

Preguntas… Asociado a ellas, un nuevo pensamiento atrajo su atención: su primo Harry. El sábado anterior contempló pasmado cómo su primo, al que hacía más de diez años que no había visto, convertido realmente en alguien importante como sus propios asesores le habían advertido, abrazaba y apoyaba a su adversario como si él fuese su única familia, y no él, su sangre. Y en cambio a él, con quien tantos años de su infancia había compartido, no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso hasta que inesperadamente le había salvado la vida. Salvado la vida… Siempre había creído que él era el importante y que Harry tan sólo era el pariente venido a menos de quien había que compadecerse. Hace años, al pasar la adolescencia y sentir en su misma carne la muerte de sus padres en un cruel accidente de tráfico, Dudley había mudado su actitud hacia su primo de un orgulloso desprecio a un compasivo cariño. Se había propuesto encontrarlo para darle su apoyo casi paternal. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que era él el necesitado, no Harry. Quizá siempre lo había sido.

Sintió en la nuca un leve cosquilleo alertándole de que estaba siendo observado. Rápidamente alzó el rostro y lo volvió en todas direcciones, temeroso de que otro mago loco se hubiese colado en la casa con intenciones de acabar con él, pero en su lugar sólo encontró a la engreída y orgullosa muchacha a la que había visto muy unida a Horts y que deambulaba por la mansión de vez en cuando como si todo le perteneciese. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta observándolo con manifiesto desdén. Él la observó también tratando de aparentar dignidad.

- La verdad, no soy capaz de imaginarte como pariente de Harry. A su lado eres más bien penoso. – le dijo Cho Chang sonriéndole con desprecio, sin miramiento alguno.

Ella esperaba que Durlsley entrara al trapo de su provocación, lo que la entretendría un buen rato de su mortal aburrimiento, y por otro lado habían sido palabras que ella pensaba realmente, pero en cambio él continuó observándola con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¿O es que… te pongo cachondo?

- ¿Tú conoces a mi primo Harry? – la interrogó con impaciencia, intuyendo que así era por la familiaridad con la que lo había nombrado.

-Sí – fue la escueta respuesta de ella, descolocada por aquella reacción – Él es mío, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta.

- No entiendo eso, pero quisiera que me hables de él, si no te molesta.

- ¿Tú eres su primo y me pides a mí que te hable de él? En verdad eres rarito. Pero si quieres… – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Todo lo que puedas contarme – le pidió, más impaciente por momentos. – Digamos que no… hemos mantenido mucho contacto desde hace años.

- No me extraña – afirmó ella, dándole un repaso exhaustivo de desagrado a todo su físico. – Bueno. Vamos a ver… Harry es… Harry.

- Pretendo recuperar al menos su amistad y tú no me ayudas mucho con esa explicación. Quizá no lo conoces tan bien como crees – frunció el entrecejo, empezando a creer que no había sido buena idea tratar de conseguir información de aquella loca mujer.

- No es eso, lo conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo. – se jactó - Es que… Harry es tan especial que no sé por dónde empezar. Te diré que él es alguien de quien jamás deseas separarte – se había puesto seria y su tono mostraba cierta melancolía. – No por su fama o su poder mágico, que tiene de sobra, sino porque a su lado te sientes protegido y feliz. Es como si nada malo pudiese sucederte estando con él, o mejor dicho, como si nada de lo que pueda suceder en el mundo te importase. Como si el mundo girase en torno suyo… y tuyo, cuando le acompañas. Te hace sentir especial.

- Especial – repitió Dudley – mirándola con escepticismo – Es ese el poder que ejerce sobre las mujeres…

- Y sobre los hombres. No te equivoques, Dursley. Él no ejerce ningún poder. Sólo tiene un encanto natural, un talento innato que atrae y repele por igual. Cuando le conoces, o eres su amigo para toda la vida o su más enconado enemigo por siempre jamás. Él no deja indiferente. A nadie.

- Entonces, ¿tiene enemigos?

- Oh, sí. Todos aquellos que atentan contra sus utópicos ideales de justicia e igualdad son sus enemigos. Es un soñador, un romántico, un luchador, muy impulsivo y pasional. Y nada práctico, tengo que decir. Yo siempre he tratado de devolverle al mundo real. Hay que disfrutar la vida, vivirla sin complicaciones, sin ninguna pretensión, y dejarse llevar por ella. Pero con él es imposible. Aún así, le quiero tal y como es.

- ¿Tú le quieres? – se extrañó él.

- Y él a mí – le sonrió con suficiencia.

- Pero, si por lo que sé, está casado con Ginevra Weasley y tienen varios hijos.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de nada. Él me quiere sólo a mí. Con ella está confundido, perdido en sus encantos de arpía. Pero un día no muy lejano se dará cuenta de que sólo yo soy capaz de darle todo lo que necesita y volverá a mí. Y yo lo estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

- No me parece que… - quiso objetar él, pero la mirada de advertencia de la chica le amedrentó.

- Ya sé que tan sólo me engaño a mí misma – confesó en un enorme arranque de sinceridad más con ella misma que con Dudley – Pero no tendría un motivo para vivir si aceptase que le he perdido para siempre. – Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza - No, él volverá, estoy convencida.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Eso es. Él volverá porque yo lo quiero así. No puede ser de otro modo. – Rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa descarada - ¿Qué? ¿Os lo pasáis bien tu tocho y tú? – señaló el libro, burlándose de ambos sin que el chico se percatase de ello.

- Ya lo he leído varias veces. La verdad es que me aburro. Leman y Horts me aconsejan que no salga a la calle, pero ellos se marchan bien temprano todos los días, abandonándome aquí sin la menor comunicación con el mundo exterior. – se lamentó.

- Ya te has dado cuenta de que te están tomando el pelo, ¿eh? Como a todos los que se relacionan con ellos. – le dijo tristemente, mirándole sin atisbo de maldad.

- Vaya una afirmación, viniendo del perrito faldero de uno de ellos – le replicó él, ofendido.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, viendo el fuego que chispeaba en las ascuas en que se habían convertido los ojos de ella. Pensó que en cualquier momento lo abofetearía, pero al parecer ella lo pensó mejor y, dándole dos palmaditas en la espalda se despidió.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Dursley. Ya es demasiado tarde, para ti y para mí. – lo miró con pena - Como dos estúpidos, le hemos causado demasiado daño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A quién te refieres? – le preguntó él, casi a gritos. Pero la chica había desaparecido ya tras la puerta por la que había entrado.

Dudley quedó todavía más confuso de lo que se había sentido antes de la esclarecedora y a la vez enigmática conversación con Cho Chang. Quiso olvidar todo lo escuchado y todo lo reflexionado durante aquella tarde, tratando de convencerse de que sus fantasmas eran tan sólo producto de una aburrida e incomunicada inactividad. Pero en lo más hondo de su alma se sintió tal y como esa maldita chica había dicho: un estúpido.

Enfadado, agobiado y asustado, tomó una decisión.

&&&&&&&

Hermione, con cara seria y decepcionada, colgó el teléfono que Ron y ella habían instalado en su habitación para no tener que andar hasta la sala de estar cada vez que el curioso invento muggle sonase con estridencia avisándoles de una nueva llamada. Sin decir palabra, volvió a acomodarse junto a Ron en la grande y mullida cama de matrimonio y apoyó su cara en el pecho de él, que subía y bajaba acompasadamente con su tranquila respiración. Lo miró, pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Quién era? – quiso saber Ron dándose cuenta de que algo de lo que acababa de escuchar a través del teléfono la había perturbado.

- Era Ginny. Ha llamado para decir que mañana no habrá celebración por el cumpleaños de Harry. Él no quiere. – terminó con tristeza.

- Oh. Seguro que todavía está enfadado conmigo por haber apoyado los planes de mis hermanos – la miró compungido.

- O quiere aprovechar el poco tiempo que pasa con Ginny para despedirse – susurró ella, comenzando a derramar lentas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – se asustó el pelirrojo, mirándola preocupado. - ¿Qué sabes que yo no sé?

- Nada. Es sólo que… ¿No has notado que Harry últimamente se comporta de forma extraña? Actúa como si se empeñara en solucionarnos la vida a todos sin tiempo suficiente como para conseguirlo. Se desespera por hacernos felices a todos sus amigos, por solucionar todos nuestros problemas, por "dejar" el mundo arreglado. Cada día que pasa y vuelvo a verle, un miedo espantoso me atenaza por dentro. Un miedo que me encoge el corazón.

- Pero sientes eso porque sabes que está enfermo y te preocupas por él, nada más. – él la abrazó cariñosamente – Vamos, Herms, no dejes que un miedo irracional se apodere de ti. Harry se enfadará si se entera. Además, si él quisiese despedirse no habría cancelado su fiesta de cumpleaños. Nos habría reunido a todos a su lado. Estoy seguro de que pronto se pondrá bien. Le están tratando los mejores medimagos y sanadores del mundo mágico. Es más, nada malo puede sucederle teniendo a Neville y Samuel pendientes de él a todas horas.

- Pero, ¿tú no has notado lo que te digo? ¿No has sentido nada raro en su comportamiento? – insistió ella, reacia a dejarse convencer.

- Puede ser… Pero es normal. Harry se está viendo sometido a muchísima presión. ¿Quién no se sentiría agobiado llevando la vida que él lleva últimamente? ¡Si incluso tú y yo estamos estresados! – le sonrió – Por cierto, eso me recuerda que me debes algo.

- ¿Qué te debo? – lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué me prometiste sobre la próxima noche que tuviésemos libre de actos sociales y zarandajas? – pasó un dedo bajo uno de los tirantes del provocativo camisón de ella, tirando suavemente de él para que dejase su hombro al descubierto, sin despegar sus pícaros ojos de los de ella ni por un momento.

- ¡Ron! – protestó la castaña – Pero Harry…

- Harry tiene a mi hermana para complacerlo. – ronroneó junto a su cuello – Tú eres para mí.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Serás…!

- Es posible – se hizo el interesante, pavoneándose ante ella.

- ¿Por qué será que nunca puedo resistirme a tus encantos? – suspiró, dando rienda suelta al placer que él le estaba causando con sus insinuantes juegos.

- Porque soy tuyo. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. – metió su mano bajo el camisón de ella y lo retiró, dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas.

Pronto ambos sucumbieron al placer, dejando al mundo al margen de todo lo que no fuera amarse el uno al otro con pasión desenfrenada.

&&&&&&&

Nadia observaba dormir a Draco emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde que él le contó los planes de Harry y le pidió que viviesen juntos, una zozobra interior la había conducido por la calle de la amargura. Por un lado, ella sabía que nunca sería capaz de volver con él porque se sentía sucia, traicionera, debido a la agresión que le habían causado los mortífagos. Bastante antes de separarse, ella ya había abandonado a Draco en cierta forma, alejándose de sus atenciones, sus caricias y sus besos. Ya casi no podía recordar cuándo había hecho el amor por última vez con aquel hombre al que amaba desesperadamente y que ahora tenía allí, ante ella, dormido con placidez sin conocer siquiera los demonios que la atormentaban, todavía peor: sin recordarla.

Quiso marcharse y olvidarlo para siempre, como su conciencia le aconsejaba una y otra vez, pero en cambio se mantuvo allí, a los pies de su cama, sin ser capaz de abstraerse a su torso desnudo, a su rubio cabello que tanto le gustaba, a las perfectas facciones de aquel rostro que ella tanto había deseado que heredase su hija. La hija de ambos, el fruto de su amor pasado, que los uniría para siempre.

Lentamente acercó sus tibios dedos a la mejilla de él, acariciándola con dulzura en apenas un roce tímido y tembloroso que contenía todas sus emociones.

De pronto una férrea mano atenazó su muñeca, causándole un dolor punzante, casi insoportable. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, retorciéndose para librarse del daño que casi la obligaba a perder el sentido y al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos de él, mirándola amenazadores, todavía somnolientos.

Draco tardó aún unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que era Nadia a quien estaba tratando como a un asesino dispuesto a acabar con él, y al aterrizar de nuevo en su propia consciencia y darse cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando, la soltó como si su propio contacto quemara. Pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella, sin apartarlos ni un momento. Al sentirse liberada, Nadia emitió un profundo suspiro y casi se derrumbó al suelo, sin fuerzas. Pero él la sostuvo, haciendo que se sentase suavemente a un lado de la cama.

- Lo siento, lo siento. No sabes cuánto lo siento – se disculpó una y otra vez hasta que pudo comprobar que el rostro de ella recuperaba su color normal. Sólo entonces la furia lo embargó - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Podría haberte matado! ¿Es que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza? ¿A qué has venido a tan altas horas de la noche? – Después, un rápido pensamiento le alertó de que ella podía estar sufriendo problemas con su embarazo y mudó su actitud furiosa por otra de preocupación. - ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿El bebé está bien? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a San Mungo? – la chica tan sólo lo miraba, sin responder nada. Sólo lo miraba. - ¡Por favor, Nadia! ¡Dime algo! ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra, ella se abrazó a su cuello con impetuosa fuerza, casi asfixiándolo. Un repentino fuego recorrió todo el cuerpo de él y por un momento no supo si corresponder a su abrazo o esperar impasible a que ella recuperase la compostura. La abrazó. Luego acarició su rubio cabello con ternura.

- Vamos, vamos… No pasa nada. Todo está bien. Tranquilízate – continuó apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras sentía cómo ella se iba serenando poco a poco. – Siento haberte asustado. ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó, separándola suavemente de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. Pero Nadia continuó sin dar señales de entenderle. Sólo le miraba. – Mi niña, me estás asustando – se escuchó a sí mismo decir sin saber cómo ni porqué.

Del mismo modo en que lo había abrazado, Nadia se separó de él intentando marcharse, pero de nuevo se vio presa de su recia mano. Esta vez la había retenido con firmeza, pero suavemente. Quiso evitar volver a mirarle y él la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo, casi obligándola a hacerlo.

- Ah, no. Has venido a mi cuarto en medio de la noche, visiblemente alterada. Te has dedicado a espiarme mientras dormía hasta que he notado que alguien velaba mi sueño. Y luego me has dejado el corazón en un puño al ver tu sufrimiento. Tú no te vas de aquí sin antes contarme qué te pasa.

Reticente todavía, ella intentó nuevamente alejarse de él, pero seguía presa de su dulce abrazo.

- Sólo son mis propios fantasmas, Draco. – trató de no darle importancia – Nada más.

- Todos tenemos fantasmas, incluso yo, que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. ¿Por qué crees que te he cogido la mano de esa manera cuando he notado tu roce? Estos tiempos en los que vivimos no son buenos para nadie. – ella sintió todavía la exagerada presión en su mano. Seguramente, allí donde la había sufrido le saldría un buen moratón – Pero tus fantasmas no son comunes, Nadia. Puedo sentirlo. ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa? Has venido a mi habitación, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

- No puedo estar contigo, Draco – sentenció, como si con aquellas pocas palabras todo quedase explicado entre ellos.

- ¿Qué? – la miró completamente perdido.

- No puedo vivir a tu lado.

Estas palabras desataron en él un miedo, una angustia que creyó no haber sentido antes jamás. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo? Sólo supo que le dolió. Y cómo le dolió.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Yo no te he pedido nada! ¡Sólo compartir una casa en Hogwarts! ¡No pienso acosarte ni exigirte algo que no quieras darme! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni yo mismo sé qué existe entre nosotros! ¿Tanto te desagrado, que ni siquiera puedes permitir que intente protegerte, al menos hasta que nazca nuestra hija?

- ¡No me desagradas, maldito imbécil! ¡Te quiero demasiado! ¡Por eso no puedo vivir contigo! – de un fuerte tirón se deshizo de su abrazo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Una mezcla de furia y desesperación se adueñaron de Draco, casi impidiéndole respirar. Más rápido que ella, se cruzó en su camino y la retuvo de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza.

- ¿Quererme? ¿Eso es lo que te atormenta? ¿Tan despreciable he sido contigo en el pasado que no deseas verme ni en pintura? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste claro? ¿Por qué has evitado contarme que tanto daño te causé y has mantenido esta farsa por Harry? ¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¿Por qué has vuelto a entrar en mi vida obligándome a sentir tanta confusión, tanto dolor? ¿Es venganza lo que buscas? – casi la zarandeó. No sabía porqué se sentía tan nervioso, tan desesperadamente subyugado por aquella mujer.

- ¡Habrás perdido la memoria! ¡Pero sigues siendo el mismo chulo creído de siempre! ¡El mundo no gira en torno a ti, Malfoy! ¡Date cuenta de una vez! – le apuñaló ella, enfadada y frustrada porque él creía que todo era por su culpa.

- ¡Eres tú quien ha venido aquí sin ningún porqué! ¿Quieres salir de mi vida? ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Y no me atormentes más!

En aquel momento supo realmente lo que es sentir dolor, un dolor sordo, gélido, que él mismo se había provocado. Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que las venas de sus brazos amenazaron con estallar, intentando volver a respirar. "Maldito idiota, deja de engañarte y reconoce la única verdad. La estás perdiendo para siempre. ¿Lo vas a permitir sin luchar? Cobarde." Una cálida sensación abrió su alma, inundando todo su ser con una calma que no había conocido antes, haciéndole sentir completamente desamparado, pero sereno. Por fin aceptó su verdad.

Nadia sintió que una lanza de acero al rojo fuego la traspasaba como a un juguete roto. Se vio vencida, derrotada como no lo había estado nunca. Y ya nada le importó. Nada.

- No te preocupes, Malfoy. Nunca más te molestaré.

Sus ojos vidriosos casi no distinguían nada ya, pero no le importaba por dónde fuera o a dónde se dirigiese. Simplemente intentó alejarse de allí. Y Draco no la retuvo como su corazón tanto hubiese deseado. Aquél silencio terminó de rematar su alma. Sus vanas esperanzas se habían fundido como un cubito de hielo en el más caluroso verano. Ya no quedaban sueños, ya no quedaba alegría. Ya no quedaba nada. En verdad quiso desaparecer, esfumarse en una bruma de la que no tuviese que regresar, en la que no tuviese que sentir. En la que él no hubiese existido jamás.

Pero una voz queda y firme la devolvió a aquel momento que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber vivido nunca.

- Por favor, escúchame. – Draco pidió sin presionarla, sin tratar de retenerla, sólo con esperanza, después de un silencio que a ambos pareció eterno – Hasta ahora me he empeñado en decir absolutamente lo contrario a lo que pienso, a lo que siento. Necesito que me escuches.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme que tenga importancia ya? – le preguntó sin querer conocer realmente la respuesta.

- Sólo escúchame. Después harás lo que te plazca. – Draco se tomó un momento para hallar las palabras adecuadas – No sé cómo me conociste. No tengo ni idea de porqué demonios te fijaste en mí. No consigo recordar cómo nos enamoramos y llegamos a compartir un amor tan especial como para decidir traer un niño al mundo. Ni qué nos separó. Pero sé cómo yo te conocí, una tarde en que abrí los ojos sin saber quién era ni qué iba a ser de mí. Y recuerdo perfectamente que a pesar del infinito miedo que sentí, un pensamiento se impuso a todos los demás cuando fijé mis ojos en los tuyos: Merlín, puedes arrebatarme la vida cuando quieras, porque nada más sublime que esto me puede suceder; un ángel vela por mí.

Nadia se giró para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

- Pero inmediatamente después se impusieron mis miedos, mi incertidumbre, mis dudas, mis lagunas. Me aterró sentir un vacío de identidad tan inmenso, como si un cínico y cruel agujero negro me hubiese vaciado por dentro dejando tan sólo mi carcasa. Y tuve mucho en qué pensar. Tanto, que no he cesado de pensar desde entonces, de replantearme mi vida, de escarbar en mi pasado en busca de lo que fue, perdiendo de vista lo que podría ser si yo quisiera. – Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella tratando de encontrar valor para continuar - No es fácil para mí decirte esto, Nadia. No es fácil reconocer que toda una vida se ha esfumado haciéndome sentir como un niño desvalido. Pero te lo digo a ti, a ti y a nadie más, porque da igual quién sea yo o quién haya sido. Cada vez que estoy contigo siento que mi mejor mitad, tú, continúas ahí, inamovible, inmortal, recordándome que pase lo que pase, recupere mi vida anterior o no, siempre estaré completo.

- Cállate – le pidió ella, dando libertad a unas lágrimas que huían de su rostro sin cesar.

- No. No voy a callarme. Desde que desperté en mi amnesia supe que tú eras lo único que me unía realmente al mundo y a lo que soy. Pero también fuiste aquello que con más fuerza me negué a mí mismo, por ser un vínculo con mi pasado que no era capaz de controlar. Los recuerdos se ocultan, se marchan, pero los sentimientos no precisan de recuerdos para existir mientras tengas a tu lado a la persona que los hace fuertes en tu corazón. Te digo que te quiero, Nadia, y que siempre te querré hasta que me muera. No necesito saber quién soy para poder comprender eso. He sido brusco, desagradable y quizás cruel, pero no imaginas cuánto me arrepiento. Vuelve a mi lado, te lo suplico. Dame otra oportunidad.

- ¡He dicho que te calles! – le gritó ella fuera de sí. - ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No podemos estar juntos! ¡No podemos!

- ¡Sí podemos! ¡Maldición! ¡Tú me quieres! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Vamos a tener una hija juntos! ¡No existe nada que lo impida!- le gritó también, frustrado. - ¡No existe nada que yo tenga que entender!

- ¡Sí lo existe! ¡Yo fui violada, Draco! ¡Fui violada por los mortífagos! – confesó al fin, destrozada.

Como si estuviese hipnotizado por los ojos de ella y fuese traspasado por su mirada, Draco quedó paralizado. Bruscamente, un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se apretó las sienes con fuerza, como si estuviese poseído.

- ¡No! – estalló de pronto, fuera de sí - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira!

- ¡No es mentira, Draco! ¡Por mucho que te duela! ¡Por mucho que no puedas soportarlo! ¡Es cierto y nada podrá cambiar esa verdad! ¡Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte! ¡Nada! ¡Pero aunque deseemos volver a estar juntos! ¡Yo no puedo volver contigo pensando que te traicioné!

Como si la cordura lo hubiese abandonado, el rubio empezó a destrozar todo lo que encontró en su errático rumbo por la habitación. Una lamparita de noche, una pequeña mesilla, un perchero… Todo sucumbió a su ira desencadenada. Nadia lloraba y lloraba deshecha por el sufrimiento de su amado y por el suyo propio. En ningún momento temió que él pudiera hacerle daño. Se dejó caer en el suelo envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, lo que finalmente consiguió que la furia que controlaba a Draco se calmase por fin. El joven se dejó caer junto a ella, todavía respirando trabajosamente, y la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo hallar en su cuerpo exhausto, para obligarle después a que le mirase.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Créeme! ¡No! – la miró con desespero - Cuando me has revelado esa locura he tenido un flash – le explicó aún enfadado – No lo he negado porque me duela o porque no pueda soportarlo. Lo he hecho porque sé que lo que afirmas es mentira. Lo sé, mi corazón lo sabe. Pero no puedo explicarte porqué. ¡Me siento frustrado hasta el infinito! Porque ahora sé porqué sufres, y sé que yo puedo eliminar ese dolor. Pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. Ha sido tan sólo un flash tan rápido que no me ha dado tiempo ni siquiera a ser consciente de lo que estaba viendo. Pero lo sé, - casi volvió a gritar, desesperado – Nadia, lo sé.

- Draco, eso no puede ser – seguía abrazada a él sin darse cuenta – Tú no estabas allí cuando sucedió todo. Y lo supiste mucho después, cuando te enseñé en el pensadero mi conversación con Harry. No puedes tener idea de lo que pasó, si ni siquiera yo lo sé con certeza.

- ¡Nadia! – la separó de él con cuidado y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, sujetándose las sienes tratando de atrapar unos recuerdos esquivos y resbaladizos. No lo consiguió - ¡Hazme caso! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Lo que me cuentas no sucedió!

- Por favor, Draco, déjalo ya. Tú no puedes saber algo que yo no sepa.

Al escucharse a sí misma decir aquellas palabras, una conversación pasada se adueñó de su mente como una revelación. "Haz lo que quieras – se rindió Ginny, tratando de secarse las lágrimas – Pero al menos deberías hablar con él. Sabe algo que te gustaría conocer. Voy a pagar la cuenta y nos vamos. " "Sabe algo que te gustaría conocer", había afirmado Ginny el día en que ambas trataron de consolarse mutuamente en el bar del hospital, mientras Harry continuaba inconsciente.

- ¡Harry y Ginny! – exclamó ella, levantándose del suelo a duras penas, mientras Draco, solícito, trataba de ayudarla con cara de no entender nada - ¡Harry y Ginny deben saberlo! ¡Tú se lo contaste! ¡Tengo que hablar con Harry ahora mismo!

- ¿A estas horas? ¿Tú estás loca? – trató de quitarle la idea de la cabeza, mientras andaba rápidamente tras ella, que corría hacia la habitación del matrimonio como una exhalación.

- ¡A estas horas o a las que sea! ¡Debo saber la verdad! ¡Es imprescindible que la sepa!

Fue rauda a la habitación de sus amigos y, cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta con desesperación, esta se abrió por sí misma, dejándola atónita. Tras ella apareció Ginny con cara de muy pocos amigos y salió a su encuentro, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras ella.

- ¡Basta de armar jaleo! – les susurró con enfado - ¡Como despertéis a Harry o a los niños os vais a enterar de quién soy yo!

- ¡Ginny! ¡Debo hablar con Harry! – respondió Nadia del mismo modo - ¡Tengo que saber…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – se enfadó la pelirroja sin dejarle terminar - ¡Harry está agotado y no voy a permitir que nadie le moleste!

- ¡Pero esto es importante! – insistió Nadia fuera de sí.

- Ni aunque se estuviera acabando el mundo te dejaría despertarle. ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

Inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo tras ellos, apareciendo Harry medio dormido, quien los observó con cansancio.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruido? – los miró de hito en hito mientras se frotaba los ojos tratando de despejarse.

- ¿Te sientes satisfecha? – atacó Ginny a Nadia con cara de furia.

La rubia miró a su amiga sintiéndose culpable pero no cejó en sus pretensiones.

- Harry, siento haberte despertado tan tarde, pero necesito saber qué me hicieron los mortífagos en realidad – le miró con cara suplicante.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Harry miró a Nadia y a Draco alternativamente, confundido. Ginny también quedó sorprendida.

- ¿Draco no te lo contó? – quiso saber Ginny, incrédula.

- No. Y ahora no puede hacerlo. Parece que lo sabéis todos menos yo.

- Bajemos al comedor. Aquí vamos a despertar a los niños. – les pidió Harry desperezándose, ya resignado a perder otra noche de sueño.

- Amor, no. – Ginny lo retuvo con decisión – Siento lo que te sucede, Nadia, pero deberás esperar hasta mañana. Harry debe descansar.

- Déjalo, Gin. Ahora me resultaría imposible volver a conciliar el sueño y además, cuanto antes lo sepa, mejor. Bajad, que nosotros lo haremos en un momento – pidió a Draco y Nadia con una media sonrisa.

Al quedarse solos de nuevo, Harry se puso una bata encima de los slips que únicamente había llevado hasta entonces. Mientras lo hacía, observó a su mujer, quien se colocaba una bata también encima del camisón, muy enfadada, casi furiosa. Fue hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda con mimo. Al principio ella se resistió pero luego se dejó llevar y, girándose hacia él, lo abrazó también.

- No tienen derecho, Harry. No lo tienen. – seguía enfadada.

- Lo sé, pequeña. Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? – le acarició el pelo con ternura y le besó la frente, dejando que el contacto de la piel de ella sirviese de bálsamo para su espíritu cansado – Bajemos y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Cogidos de la mano, salieron del cuarto y recorrieron las escaleras hacia el comedor.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un capítulo un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro publicar. Pero he disfrutado especialmente escribiéndolo y no sabía dónde cortar, jeje. **Hay una parte en la que me gustaría que os fijáseis: la dualidad de Cho.** He querido remarcar la complejidad de este personaje haciendo ver que, por un lado, sabe perfectamente que ha perdido a Harry, es más, que nunca fue suyo, y por otro, no está dispuesta a aceptarlo. En capítulos posteriores explicaré cómo fue su relación con Harry antes de que la abandonase definitivamente para volver con Ginny. Yo la veo como un personaje que da mucho de sí. Ya veréis.

**Es un capítulo de transición y no lo es.** Es de transición porque más o menos da un descanso a la trama, pero no lo es porque he revelado algunos detalles muuuuy importantes. El próximo también será de transición y lo dedicaré por entero a dar explicaciones, muchas explicaciones.

Bueno. Por aquí casi todo el mundo está de vacaciones. Este mes es cuando mejor se trabaja de todo el año porque no hay casi nadie para darte la tabarra. Por eso me encanta trabajarlo. Cogeré vacaciones la última semana de agosto y luego en octubre (para el salón del manga de Barcelona. ¿Os había dicho que soy muy friki del manga y anime japos?). Para los que estéis de vacaciones, ya sea de trabajo, de estudios o lo que sea, os deseo que las disfrutéis a tope. Y los que, como yo, estáis disfrutando del trabajo en agosto (somos raros raros raros), ojalá lo estéis disfrutando tanto como yo (^_^).

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews.** Me sorprendió mucho el revuelo que he causado con la relación familiar entre Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y Harry. Algo que para mí es súper lógico ha resultado ser para casi todos algo insólito. Por eso me encanta publicar mis fics, porque la gente que los lee y me deja review me da puntos de vista súper interesantes de mis historias. **Por favor, animáos a seguir dejando reviews o a dejarlos por primera vez. Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Saludos y abrazos a discreción.**

**Rose.**


	23. Tribulaciones

_**Capítulo: 23 Tribulaciones.**_

Harry entró en el comedor con Ginny firmemente cogida de la mano, y cuando esta trató de separarse de él para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, él se lo impidió, tirando suavemente de ella para acomodarla con parsimonia sobre su regazo después de haberse sentado él mismo en un sillón que los enfrentaba a Draco y a Nadia de forma directa. Con delicadeza, la apoyó contra su pecho y esperó pacientemente hasta ser capaz de poder sentir los latidos del corazón de ella, y los acompasó a los suyos propios, embargado de una serenidad que sólo su mujer podía darle. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Ginny suspiró, extasiada.

Nadia y Draco los observaron en silencio, contagiados por la influencia del sublime sentimiento de amor que inundó el cuarto cual aroma de la flor de jazmín en primavera, que era lo que Harry había pretendido exactamente, y se dedicaron furtivas y anhelantes miradas, que desviaron con rapidez. Ninguno de ambos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

- Ni Ginny ni yo sabemos mucho sobre el tema, Nad, tan sólo unas pocas frases que Draco me confesó cuando vino a verme la primera vez que estuve ingresado en San Mungo – comenzó Harry, mirando con fijeza a la que sentía como su hermana – Por ello no podemos contarte lo que sucedió, sino lo que no sucedió – correspondió la mirada confusa de Nadia con una tranquila sonrisa.

- Tú nunca has sido violada por los mortífagos, Nadia – fue Ginny quien tomó el relevo de su marido, tras haber depositado un dulce beso en el cuello de este, volviéndose luego hacia su amiga – todo fue un plan urdido por Chang para que creyeses lo contrario y así conseguir dañar a Harry y que Draco volviese al bando de la oscuridad.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Nadia se precipitó fuera del cálido trance en el que parecía haber estado sumida desde que su hermano y Ginny entraron en el cuarto y, abriendo los ojos como platos, encaró a Harry con furia.

- ¡Te dije una y mil veces que esa zorra no era trigo limpio! ¡Pero jamás me escuchaste! ¡Y mira a qué hemos llegado por tu…! – de pronto se detuvo, consciente de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

- No te atrevas a acusar a Harry, Nadia. No lo hagas. – le advirtió Ginny con fiereza. La rubia no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga con admiración, consciente de que aquella mujer de fuerte carácter defendería a su marido con uñas y dientes si fuese necesario.

- No, Gin. Nadia tiene razón. Cada cual es el único responsable de sus actos, y por ello yo no soy culpable directo de lo que Cho hizo con ella, pero sí lo soy en el sentido de que, si no fuese por mi culpa, por haberme involucrado con esa mujer de forma imprudente conociendo su carácter caprichoso e impulsivo, ella no habría atentado contra las personas a las que más quiero. Y ni Ron ni Nadia habrían sufrido las consecuencias.

- Eso no es cierto – la súplica se reflejaba en la mirada que la rubia dirigió hacia su hermano – La furia incontrolada me ha llevado a hablar del modo en que lo he hecho. Cada cual es el único responsable de sus propios actos, y punto. No existe nada más que decir. Tú no eres culpable de nada en absoluto. Perdóname, Harry, por favor. – él le sonrió de nuevo, con orgullo de hermano.

- Por todos los dioses. ¿Quién demonios es esa Chang, a quien definís casi como un monstruo del averno? – interrumpió Draco, mirando de hito en hito a todos ellos - ¿Y qué pinto yo en ese "bando de la oscuridad"? ¿Acaso yo soy mortífago? ¿Ese es el secreto de mi pasado que tanto os habéis empeñado en ocultarme?

- Cho Chang es tan sólo uno de mis errores del pasado, Draco. Ella no tiene nada que ver directamente contigo. – le aclaro Harry con seriedad – Y no, tú no eres mortífago, aunque no puedo negar que lo fuiste en un pasado lejano. Ellos, los mortífagos, no han podido olvidarlo porque tu familia siempre ha financiado sus fechorías, y sospecho que, desde que tú decidiste cortar con su organización de forma radical, no han cesado de tratar de convencerte para que vuelvas a entregarles sin reservas el dinero que has heredado.

- ¿Toda mi familia ha sido mortífaga? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es eso cierto? – quiso saber, alterado, negándose a creerlo.

- Yo no conozco tu árbol genealógico, Draco. No puedo afirmar algo semejante – respondió Harry de forma esquiva.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¿También mis padres lo fueron antes de morir? – insistió el rubio, mostrando un intenso dolor.

- Lo fueron – asintió él con serenidad. - Hazte un favor a ti mismo, Draco: no te formes una idea sobre nada de aquello que no recuerdas sin antes haber recuperado tus propios recuerdos sobre el hecho. Sólo tú tienes la clave de tus sentimientos, no lo olvides jamás. ¿Ves porqué me niego a contarte nada sobre tu pasado? ¡No puedes ver a través de mis ojos, los de Ginny, Nadia o los de nadie en este mundo! ¡Tu vida es tuya, sólo tuya! ¡Jamás lo olvides! – le pidió el moreno con pasión.

Draco lo miró, confundido, pero no dejó que ese sentimiento le dominase. Recordó porqué los cuatro se habían reunido en aquella estancia y se volvió hacia Nadia con la alegría pintada en su semblante.

- Lo sabía – le sonrió, tomándola de la mano, pero ella retiró la suya como si el contacto de aquel hombre fuese mortal.

- No me lo dijiste, Draco. Preferiste hacerme creer que había sido mancillada por otros hombres – lo miró con furia apenas contenida.

Un velo de dolor se cernió sobre él.

- Nadia, ahora yo no puedo responder sobre el porqué de mis actos pasados, pero te juro que me duele en el alma todo el daño que haya podido causarte en esta vida. – se sinceró, afrontando su mirada con la mayor pena reflejada en sus ojos, una pena que ella sólo había visto en un rostro: el de Harry cuando, alejado de su amada, la recordaba con el corazón desgajado por el sufrimiento. A pesar de ello, no se dejó conmover.

- Me extraña mucho que Draco no intentase contártelo – terció Ginny, tratando de poner paz entre sus amigos - ¿No será que tú no le diste la oportunidad de hacerlo?

- ¿Me tomas por tonta? ¿Crees que si él me hubiese ofrecido revelarme algún secreto sobre lo que sucedió aquél inmundo día en aquella casa yo no le habría dado la oportunidad de explicarse? ¡Jamás me dijo nada! ¡Nunca! ¡Se lo guardó para él, el muy hijo de…!

- ¿Y porqué vino a contármelo a mí, entonces? – la interrumpió Harry impidiéndole de nuevo decir algo de lo que después hubiese de arrepentirse - ¿Por qué se lo contó a quien podía haber sido su peor enemigo si hubiese tomado parte por ti? ¡Sabía perfectamente que esta conversación se daría tarde o temprano! ¡Era plenamente consciente de que si él me lo contaba, tú te enterarías! Recapacita, Nad. No sabemos porqué tú no te enteraste de su propia boca, pero no culpes a Draco sin saber qué le impidió contarte toda la verdad.

- ¿Y qué se lo impidió, Harry? ¿Su crueldad? ¿Su egoísmo? ¿Sus celos, quizá? – de nuevo encaró a Draco con ojos acusadores - ¿Qué te lo impidió, Draco? ¿A lo mejor una oportuna amnesia?

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? – el rubio no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Estás insinuando que he perdido toda mi vida pasada tan sólo para vengarme de ti? ¿Me estás diciendo que vivo en un permanente vacío únicamente para dañarte? ¿Tan importante te crees? – De pronto se mordió la lengua, arrepentido de sus últimas palabras – Lo siento, Nadia, yo…

Harry y Ginny se miraron con desesperanza.

- Por supuesto que voy a mudarme a vivir contigo a Hogwarts – Nadia los sorprendió a todos con esta afirmación – Ahora más que nunca debo vivir contigo, para hacerte pagar día a día, minuto a minuto, todo el mal que me has hecho, todo el dolor que me has causado.

Ahora fue Harry quien la miró con ojos desorbitados. No reconoció a su hermana en aquella vengativa mujer.

- No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar – Harry se dirigió a ella con dureza.

- Ni yo – fue Draco quien habló – No puedo creer que estés dispuesta a sacrificar el bienestar de nuestra hija, su futura alegría, por entablar una guerra conmigo que no tiene sentido. Dejaré con gusto que te vengues de mí si eso es lo que necesitas, si eso es lo que quieres. Lo aceptaré en silencio si con ello puedo alejar de ti toda la amargura que te causé. Pero no permitiré que nuestra hija sufra por nuestra causa: ni por la mía ni por la tuya. Eso te lo juro ante todos los poderes del universo. – Se levantó con decisión para marcharse hacia su cuarto, pero antes de dar por concluida la reunión se arrodilló ante Nadia, para que los ojos de ambos se enfrentasen a la misma altura – Sí, por supuesto que vendrás a vivir conmigo, y te diré porqué: porque Harry ya carga con suficientes responsabilidades. Va siendo hora de que tú y yo le aligeremos el peso, en vez de incrementarlo. Por ello, y por nada más, vivirás en la que será nuestra casa de ahora en adelante, y ante nuestra hija te comportarás como la dulce, cariñosa y civilizada madre que ella merece. Y yo haré exactamente lo mismo. Y en privado podrás odiarme y despreciarme tanto como quieras, hasta que me muera, si lo deseas. Yo no te lo impediré. – sin más, se levantó y le dio la espalda – Buenas noches, Harry, Ginny. Lamento infinitamente haberos molestado.

Dicho esto, desapareció hacia su cuarto con paso decidido.

Los tres se miraron, impresionados. Ginny se abrazó a Harry con fuerza, buscando su calor, y él le devolvió el abrazo con dulzura, aunque sin desviar la vista de Nadia ni por un momento.

- Por Merlín que te equivocas – aseguró a su hermana con convicción – Y jamás te has equivocado tanto como acabas de hacerlo ahora. Tú verás lo que haces.

Se levantó también, depositando a Ginny en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Esta miró a su amiga con infinita pena antes de abrazarse de nuevo a su marido y alejarse junto a él hacia su propia habitación, en silencio.

Con el corazón en un puño, pronto Nadia quedó a solas con su propia desesperación.

**&&&&&&&**

El domingo siguiente, a las diez de la mañana, la familia Potter al completo se hallaba desayunando sentada en cómodas sillas alrededor de una coqueta mesa de jardín que Harry había trasladado fuera con el fin de aprovechar los cálidos y agradables rayos de sol que el verano les ofrecía. El día había amanecido radiante, y también los corazones de la mayoría de ellos, aunque negros nubarrones se cernían sobre Nadia, que permanecía en silencio con Alan sentado en su regazo, y Draco, que paseaba distraídamente por el jardín tras negarse a tomar nada alegando que no tenía hambre todavía.

Harry trataba de hacer comer la papilla a Amy, quien se sentía como una reina en brazos de su hermana Bonnie, entretenida por esta con muecas graciosas. Las dos reían y reían, y esa risa estaba comenzando a contagiarse en su padre. De aquel modo no había forma alguna de avanzar con el desayuno del bebé, pero los tres estaban compartiendo un momento inolvidable. Tampoco Ginny tenía más suerte con Alan, quien, enfurruñado, se negaba a tragar cucharada alguna, mientras Nadia ya no sabía qué juguete hacer levitar para distraerlo mientras su madre intentaba engatusarle para que abriese la boca lo suficiente como para poderle introducir una cucharada de papilla.

- Cuando te encabezonas en algo, tienes el mismo carácter endemoniado de tu padre – le dijo su tía a modo de reproche, palabras que el niño no fue capaz de comprender.

Pero en cambio se percató inmediatamente de que la rubia estaba molesta por el tono de la voz de ella y su enfurruñado semblante. Harto de aquel juego que no le divertía, metió una de sus tiernas y minúsculas manitas en el plato de papilla y rápidamente la estampó en la cara de Nadia, embadurnándola de dulce y espesa masa anaranjada sin que esta tuviese tiempo de evitarlo.

- ¡Alan! – gritó Ginny, avergonzada, mientras tomaba al niño de los brazos de su tía y alargaba a esta una pequeña toallita desechable para que pudiese limpiarse - ¡Eso no se hace!

Al ver a su madre enfadada, el niño hizo intención de ponerse a llorar. Inmediatamente Nadia volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos y lo acercó a su cara, sonriéndole. Alan sonrió también, de forma beatífica.

- Y también eres un sinvergüenza cuando quieres. Nadie dirá que no eres hijo de tu padre – Nadia continuó sonriendo y Alan le acarició el rostro con mimo – Vas a ser todo un Don Juan.

- Sí. La verdad es que su padre es bastante sinvergüenza. – Ginny se apuntó a la broma – He visto con mis propios ojos cómo él embauca a las mujeres tan sólo con una sonrisa seductora. Que se lo pregunten a las chicas del Ministerio de Magia. – Miró a Harry con picardía.

- Sois unas arpías – las acusó el aludido sonriéndoles con acidez.

- Ya, ya… ¿Y qué me dices de la señorita que controla el almacén del Ministerio, "tesoro"? – Ginny le sacó la lengua con descaro.

- Tan sólo la he llevado a cenar un par de veces, eso es todo – dijo él como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ginny lo miró con perplejidad, palideciendo.

- Oh, Gin, creía que ya habíamos superado esto – Harry se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Ginny, arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos – Tan sólo bromeaba, por lo que más quieras. ¿He de jurarte día a día que te amo para que confíes en mí?

- No es eso, Harry. Confío en ti como jamás lo haré en nadie en mi vida, pero tan sólo pensar que todas esas brujas te miran de forma sexual, me pone furiosa. Ellas tan jóvenes y esbeltas, y yo aquí, cada día más gorda y fea – le acarició el rostro con un mohín caprichoso.

- Tú lo que quieres es que te mime a todas horas, manipuladora – él rió mientras la levantaba en brazos y la estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo – Tu eres mi mayor tesoro, la mujer de mi vida, la única mujer a la que podré amar jamás y la más bella del universo – le susurró al oído dulcemente.

- Oh, dejadlo ya – les pidió Nadia con fastidio – Sois tan empalagosos que causáis empacho.

Los tres niños rieron por la cara refunfuñona de su tía, mientras Harry y Ginny la miraban con burla.

- Ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres – le dijo Harry, mientras depositaba a Ginny en el suelo con cuidado – Ginny es mi mayor motivo de vivir – besó suavemente los labios de su esposa y caminó hacia Bonnie para tomar a Amy de los brazos de esta. Se había dado cuenta de que la niña estaba haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para seguir sosteniendo en brazos a su hermana. – Descansa, cariño. Tu hermana pesa mucho para ti. Yo la cogeré un ratito y después la vuelves a coger tú, ¿vale? – besó a la pequeña en la mejilla, quien le devolvió el beso con devoción. – Y tú, pequeñaja, como Alan y tú continuéis creciendo a este ritmo, cualquier día vamos a necesitar una carretilla para pasearos, en vez de un cochecito de bebé – besó a Amy también, mientras acariciaba su carita de forma mimosa.

El estridente sonido del timbre interrumpió el momento idílico que todos estaban viviendo. Harry dejó a Amy en brazos de su madre y se encaminó hacia la puerta con evidente fastidio.

- Yo iré. Seguro que será Ron o cualquiera de tus hermanos. Les advertí que no viniesen y no voy a permitir que en mi propia casa se haga su voluntad – sentenció en tono enfadado.

- Pero Harry… - trató de defenderles Ginny.

- Pero nada. Estoy hasta las narices del bueno de Harry. Desde hoy van a ver una cara mía bien diferente. – se marchó sin más.

Nadia y Ginny observaron con impotencia cómo se marchaba.

- En verdad se siente herido por lo que ha sucedido – afirmó Nadia con un leve silbido.

- No puedes imaginar cuánto – le dio la razón Ginny, suspirando después.

Harry se tomó unos segundos para intentar serenarse y, armándose de una paciencia que no le apetecía sentir, abrió la puerta con intención de echar de la forma más educada posible a cualquiera de sus amigos que se hallase tras ella. Pero al abrirla, la estupefacción se adueñó completamente de sus varoniles rasgos. Ante él si hallaban las más dispares e inesperadas figuras que hubiese podido imaginar. Minerva Mc Gonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt y un hombre al que jamás hubiese pensado conocer en persona, le observaban con evidente ceremonia.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Kingsley? – se dirigió con dureza al que fue su jefe y amigo.

- ¿Podemos pasar, Harry? – pidió el aludido a modo de respuesta – Nos hemos encontrado con la profesora Mc Gonagall aquí – le aseguró, haciendo referencia a que la visita de la vieja profesora y la de los dos hombres no tenía ningún tipo de relación.

- ¿Debo impedirlo? – le respondió él sin darle tregua alguna – Pasad. – Después se dirigió a su acompañante – Buenos días, profesora. Ya que ha venido, le ruego que nos acompañe en calidad de subdirectora de Hogwarts. Tiene derecho a escuchar lo que voy a tratar con estos caballeros.

Minerva lo observó preocupada. Reconocía en aquel hombre duro y decidido al brillante, testarudo y osado alumno por el que tanto había velado, pero también a los otros dos hombres que tanto veneraba a través de él. Depender de las decisiones que tomase Harry le provocaba una mezcla de vulnerabilidad, orgullo y confianza que hacía bastante tiempo que se había desacostumbrado a experimentar.

El director de Hogwarts condujo a sus invitados hacia su despacho y los hizo entrar en él con un ademán de la mano. Una vez estos hubieron franqueado la puerta de su santuario, él entró tras ellos y cerró la misma para garantizar a la reunión cierta intimidad.

- ¿Vienes en calidad de Jefe de Aurores a intentar obligarme a hacerlo? – se encaró a su amigo, después de haberse acomodado en el sillón de su despacho y haber invitado a sus tres acompañantes a ocupar sendas sillas que aparecieron frente a él – Me duele que seas tú quien preste siquiera oídos a esta traición a todo lo que somos y lo que veneramos. – Minerva lo observó con sorpresa.

- Te equivocas, Harry, y por dos veces – se defendió Kingsley entendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería el joven y mostrando la misma decisión – vengo en calidad de amigo, y cuando escuches lo que tenemos que decirte no necesitaré intentar obligarte para conseguir que lo hagas, aunque lo haré, si es necesario.

- ¿Eso crees? – el moreno le miró de forma amenazadora. – el otro hombre observaba toda la escena con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, no por pensar que saldría mal parado de aquella reunión, sino porque la vida de aquello que más amaba en el mundo se hallaba en juego en esos precisos momentos.

- ¡Por favor, muchacho! – Kingsley se dejó caer en la silla, sintiéndose rendido – Escúchanos, Harry, por la amistad que nos une, por la confianza que ambos nos tenemos. Sólo escúchanos antes de tomar una decisión definitiva, te lo ruego.

Harry se sintió impresionado. Jamás había visto a Kingsley Shacklebolt rogar nada a nadie: él ordenaba y estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido, no rogaba. Su inteligencia y sabiduría eran tantas que a menudo las personas ante él se sentían insignificantes. Si aquel gran hombre le había hablado de aquel modo era porque la situación lo requería. Estaba más que convencido.

- Lo siento, Kingsley. Considero la idea una completa locura y además no he sabido sobre ella de la mejor forma posible. Asumo que eres consciente de que el Wizengamot la apoya, y al venir acompañado por el Primer Ministro del Reino Unido, asumo además que el gobierno muggle también lo hace – ahora miró al otro hombre con una levísima sonrisa amistosa – Bien venido a mi hogar, Primer Ministro. Antes de que pronunciéis una palabra más, he de advertiros que jamás me prestaré a usar a los niños de ninguno de ambos mundos como moneda de cambio para conseguir nada en absoluto. No contéis conmigo para retenerlos como rehenes, que es lo único que serán si continuáis con este despropósito.

- No esperábamos menos de ti, Harry, pero la decisión ya no está en ninguna de las manos de los que estamos reunidos hoy aquí – dijo Kigsley con pena, a lo que su antiguo alumno reaccionó sentándose en su sillón sin despegar los ojos de él, blanco como la cera.

- ¿Quién es el degenerado que ha vendido su alma a los poderes oscuros? – quiso saber con un hilo de voz.

- Todavía nadie, pero sé que alguno de los otros directores de prestigiosos colegios del Reino Unido lo hará, si tú te niegas a ayudarnos. No todo el mundo vive para ser fiel a sus ideales como tú, y lo sabes muy bien.

- Yo estoy tan en contra como ustedes dos a llevar a cabo toda esta locura, pero ya la Cámara de los Lores en pleno ha votado a favor de la propuesta. – les interrumpió el Primer Ministro, encarando a Harry con decisión - Mi gran error ha sido dejarles decidir pensando que todos se negarían a formar parte de semejante traición a nuestras propias conciencias. Pero se sienten aterrorizados, Sr. Potter. Tienen tanto miedo que incluso venderían a su propia madre para salvar sus cuellos. Unos a otros, como borregos asustados, se han auto convencido de que los niños no sufrirán riesgo alguno y que esta medida "de precaución" será una forma segura de evitar la guerra, facilitando también la integración de ambas sociedades la una en la otra, algo que casi todo el mundo da ya como un hecho ineludible.

- Esos viejos pergaminos no han perdido el tiempo – se lamentó Harry refiriéndose al Wizengamot.

- Esos viejos pergaminos, como tú los llamas, son demasiado mayores y están demasiado apegados a sus arcaicas costumbres como para jugarse todo el futuro que tanto han imaginado y deseado tomando decisiones que tan sólo residen en mentes abiertas, jóvenes y decididas como la tuya y la de tus fieles amigos, "elegido".

- No me toques los cojones a dos manos, Kingsley – le fulminó con la mirada - Si para algo he sido elegido en este mundo es para no doblegarme a los deseos de cuatro carcamales. Para nada más. – la profesora lo miró reprobadoramente por el sucio vocabulario que él había empleado con tanta pasión, pero el chico no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

- Pues de eso exactamente es de lo que te estoy hablando, Harry. Sé que, a pesar de que te veas obligado a entrar en este traicionero juego tan sólo para proteger a los niños de daños mayores, hallarás la forma de volver la situación a su favor. Por eso ambos pensamos que debes ser tú quien lleve las riendas de este asunto. Ningún otro debe hacerlo.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Kingsley, Harry – osó tutearle el otro – Él y yo nos hicimos amigos en su época como Ministro de Magia, cuando él me relataba una y otra vez todas tus valerosas y arriesgadas acciones para derrotar a Voldemort. Con los años he aprendido a confiar en él, y a través de su buen criterio, en ti. Y ahora que vuelvo a ser Primer Ministro del Reino Unido, y mientras nadie me releve, te apoyaré. Tengo muy claro que sólo tú puedes sacar algo bueno de todo este despropósito.

- Y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con ellos dos – se sumó la profesora, que hasta el momento les había observado en absoluto silencio.

- ¿Y usted es…? – quiso saber el Primer Ministro, suspicaz.

- Ella es la profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall: ex directora y actual subdirectora de Hogwarts – le informó Harry con rapidez – Si tuviese que poner mi vida en manos de alguien, sin duda sería en las suyas.

- Oh, perfecto – aceptó el hombre, convencido.

- Bien. Os he escuchado. Y ahora vais a ser vosotros quienes me vais a escuchar a mí – sentenció el joven. – Ya esperaba esto – sus dos interlocutores lo miraron con sorpresa – No esperaba que vosotros vinieseis aquí, sino que, una vez hecho el mal, yo no tuviese más narices que afrontarlo e involucrarme en él. Pero he tratado de evitarlo hasta el último momento porque me revuelve las tripas todo este asunto. Aceptaré hacerme cargo de él si tanto los gobiernos de la sociedad muggle como la mágica, aceptan también mi propuesta: los jóvenes muggles estudiarán en Hogwarts y nuestros niños lo harán en el colegio que ellos elijan, sólo – y recalcó esta palabra – hasta el momento en que yo, ayudado de los mejores y más competentes magos del Reino Unido que seamos capaces de reunir, ejecutemos un hechizo desmemorizador a nivel global para eliminar la existencia de la magia y de los magos de las mentes muggles.

- ¡Pero eso es…! – trató de protestar el Primer Ministro, pero Harry alzó su mano derecha y le hizo callar.

- Todavía no he terminado. No pretendo que ambas sociedades no trabajen juntas para que llegue el día en que todos podamos convivir en paz y armonía, ayudándonos unos a otros a crear un mundo mejor. Yo soy el primero que deseo vernos a todos conviviendo en paz, pues sé que ambos tenemos muchísimo que ofrecernos. Sólo digo que la forma en que ahora se está tratando de unir ambos mundos, tan sólo desembocará en catástrofe segura. Así que propongo crear un pueblo, con no más de veinte mil habitantes a lo sumo, todos ellos imbuidos de firmes convicciones de igualdad y procedentes de todos los estatus sociales, donde se reúna en él a muggles y magos por igual, y donde se experimente la forma de conseguir que todos seamos capaces de entendernos y apoyarnos, para que una vez logrado el modo de hacerlo, podamos extrapolar la fórmula al resto de nuestro país y del mundo, si lo deseáis. Un comité designado por ambos gobiernos se hará cargo del control de dicho pueblo, que estará bajo la jurisdicción directa tanto del Primer Ministro como del Ministro de Magia. Y conseguido su objetivo, no existirá motivo alguno para que este gran sueño no pueda convertirse en realidad, sin la intervención ni presión de mortífagos ni depravado alguno que intente aprovechar la situación para utilizar y esclavizar a sus hermanos, ya sean magos o muggles. ¿Qué me decís?

- Por Merlín, Harry, eso sería maravilloso… - se atrevió a imaginar Kingsley – Si el Primer Ministro está de acuerdo, me voy enseguida a someter tu propuesta al Wizengamot para que la apruebe. De todo corazón, sé que no se negarán. Esta vez no pueden negarse porque es la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

- No se negarán, porque como lo hagan o me traicionen después de haber ejecutado el hechizo desmemorizante, negándose a llevar a cabo este proyecto, yo mismo me encargaré de que todos los muggles recuperen su memoria, consiguiendo que todo vuelva a su estado actual. Y me desentenderé de todo y de todos, y esta vez para siempre.

- Yo opino lo mismo – afirmó con énfasis el Primer Ministro – La Cámara de los Lores aceptará tu propuesta, tendrá que aceptarla o yo mismo les obligaré, juro que lo haré. Pero, ¿será posible ejecutar un hechizo desmemorizante a todos los humanos sin magia al mismo tiempo? – tan sólo objetó, preocupado.

- Eso déjemelo a mí. Yo hallaré el modo de conseguirlo. – le aseguró Harry, seguro de sí mismo.- Kingsley, no os vayáis todavía. Necesito tratar contigo los casos del Departamento de Aurores que siguen estando a mi cargo, para que tú los dirijas definitivamente. – Se dirigió ahora a la profesora y al Primer Ministro con una sonrisa invitadora– Con todo respeto, les sugiero que se reúnan en el jardín con mi familia. Ellos estarán encantados de atenderles hasta que el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y yo hayamos terminado. Yo mismo les acompañaré hasta allí y se los presentaré. ¿Son tan amables de seguirme?

- No hace falta, Harry. Yo misma haré de guía por ti para el Primer Ministro. Vosotros terminad con vuestra reunión – se ofreció Minerva, solícita.

- Te lo agradezco, abuela. Sé que Ginny y los niños estarán encantados de verte – le sonrió el chico.

En cambio ella le devolvió la mirada con mayúscula sorpresa, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, y le sonrió también con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Mc Gonagall tomó del brazo al Primer Ministro con familiaridad y se lo llevó del cuarto, encaminándose al jardín.

Cuando Kingsley y Harry hubieron quedado a solas, el primero no pudo por más que reprochar a su amigo:

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz de tutear a la profesora y de llamarla "abuela", y más ante extraños? ¡Por más que ahora seas el director de Hogwarts, debes seguir profesando el mismo respeto a tus viejos profesores, pues todavía ellos tienen muchísimo que enseñarte, jovencito!

- No lo entendes, Kingsley – Harry le ofreció una sincera sonrisa – la profesora Mc Gonagall es realmente mi abuela, y yo soy su único nieto. Mi padre fue el hijo que ella tuvo en secreto con el director Albus Dumbledore, lo que me convierte a mí en nieto de ambos.

- ¿Es… es eso cierto? – se sorprendió su antiguo jefe, con incredulidad.

- Has reaccionado igual que lo hice yo cuando me enteré hace una semana. Sí, es cierto, y ya es momento de que yo lo asuma también. Hablándole de ese modo he querido hacerle saber que es bienvenida en esta casa. Todavía no sé cómo me hace sentir ese hecho y no sé en qué modo afectará a la situación que todos estamos ahora viviendo, pero está claro que no puedo actuar como si no estuviese ahí. Pero dejemos este asunto para otro momento, si no te importa. Ahora quiero tratar contigo los temas que te he comentado antes.

**&&&&&&&**

Draco caminaba a solas por la parte más alejada del amplio jardín de la casa, perdido en una melancolía que no había sido capaz de abandonar desde la conversación que mantuvo con Harry, Ginny y Nadia la pasada noche. Por fin él había sido capaz de aceptar sus propios sentimientos y de apartar a un lado todos sus miedos, su inseguridad y su orgullo para ofrecerle a Nadia el firme amor que le abrasaba las entrañas: le había abierto su corazón como intuía que jamás lo había hecho ante nadie, y por un efímero momento había sentido que el mundo le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero de pronto toda aquella esperanza se había truncado en dolor, todavía no era muy consciente de cómo, pues había pasado tan rápidamente de la negación a la esperanza, y de esta a la desesperación, que aún no era capaz de asumir todo lo sucedido. Pero esa tristeza que sentía como una daga clavada en su corazón, ese hundimiento, marcaban en su pecho la realidad a imparable fuego lento. Caminó y caminó, intentando dejar atrás un sentimiento de derrota que, en cambio, se acomodaba cada vez más en su alma y su corazón como pasajero de clase preferente.

Ensimismado como estaba en su dolor, no se dio cuenta de que ya no se hallaba solo hasta que una pequeña pero firme mano tiró de una de las perneras de su pantalón. Al dirigir la vista hacia abajo se encontró con la dulce pero seria mirada de Bonnie.

- Hola, pequeña – la saludó, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir a esa niña a la que tanto cariño tenía y con la que, en cambio, tan incómodo solía sentirse.

- ¿Por qué no te gusto? – lo abordó ella con inocente desvergüenza.

- ¿Co-cómo que no me gustas? – él la miró con asombro.

- Eres amable con papá y con mamá, también con Alan y Amy, y hasta con Nadia, que a veces no te trata bien. Pero huyes de mí y no me haces ni caso. ¿Por qué no te gusto? – volvió a preguntar ella con firme empeño.

- Claro que me gustas, pequeña. – sonrió, admirando a la niña por su perspicacia – Es sólo… que a veces los mayores somos un poco tontos y hacemos tonterías. – No podía explicarle que ni él mismo sabía el porqué de aquellos sentimientos encontrados que tan sólo ella le causaba.

- Papá no es tonto – le rebatió Bonnie, enfurruñada.

- Por supuesto que tu papá no es tonto – rió él, divertido, y la tomó en brazos con gesto cariñoso – Y te voy a demostrar que yo tampoco. ¿Me dejas jugar contigo?

- ¡Sí! – gritó ella con entusiasmo - ¡A pillar! ¡A pillar! ¡Tú pagas!

Draco volvió a depositarla en el suelo con cuidado, sin perder su encantadora sonrisa.

- ¡Cuento hasta cinco y te persigo! – le gritó él también, sintiéndose ligero - ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡Y cinco! – siguió gritando, y cuando terminó, hizo ademán de perseguirla con cara feroz - ¡Allá voy!

Bonnie corrió ante él entre risas.

La niña se dirigió a todo correr hacia Ginny y Nadia para que le protegiesen y poder contarles la alegre novedad, sin parar de reír, y cuando ya casi las alcanzaba, Draco llegó a su altura y la tomó en brazos, girando con ella. Ambos reían y reían, divertidos.

Ginny y Nadia los observaron sin dar crédito a lo que estaban siendo testigos, pues siempre habían creído que Bonnie y Draco, desde que se conocieron, no habían hecho buenas migas. De nuevo algo se rompió en el corazón de Nadia, haciéndola sentir miserable.

- ¡Te pillé! – grito el rubio entre risas sin parar de girar con Bonnie abrazada a él - ¡Pequeña traviesa! ¡Has corrido como una gacela! ¡Pero ahora te toca a ti pillarme a mí!

- ¡Sí! – coreó ella con entusiasmo, mientras él la bajaba al suelo para comenzar de nuevo con su cómplice juego.

Ya la niña había empezado a contar y Draco salió disparado, cuando Dobby se interpuso en su camino de forma inesperada, portando una bandeja de refrescos destinados a los nuevos invitados que acababan de incorporarse al jardín. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco se topó con él en una fuerte embestida y la propia fuerza del golpe lo lanzó al suelo de espaldas, mientras Dobby caía también y las copas se estrellaban ante los dos con gran estrépito.

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, todos corrieron hacia ellos y, mientras la profesora y el Primer Ministro ayudaban al elfo doméstico a ponerse en pie, Ginny y Nadia rodeaban a Draco, quien se había llevado la mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Al tomarle de esa mano, Ginny comprobó que la suya propia se llenaba de sangre, al igual que lo estaba la de Draco, y sin pensarlo, pidió a Nadia que se quedase con él y corrió a por Harry como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – gritó, irrumpiendo en el despacho de su marido sin preocuparle qué acababa de interrumpir.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Te encuentras bien? – él se levantó de su sillón con ímpetu, volcándolo.

Kingsley se levantó también, alarmado.

- ¡Es Draco, Harry! ¡Ha sufrido un fuerte golpe y está sangrando por la cabeza! – le informó ella tras hacer una pausa para respirar.

El joven salió del despacho en pos de la pelirroja, quien ya se había puesto a correr de nuevo hacia el jardín. Al llegar a él, Harry se arrodilló rápidamente ante Draco, quien estaba franqueado por todos los presentes. Levantó levemente la cabeza de este para hacerse cargo del tamaño y profundidad de la herida, sin preocuparse de la sangre que comenzaba a cubrirlo a él escandalosamente, y una vez se hizo cargo de la situación habló a su amigo con suavidad.

- Draco, ¿puedes oírme? – sus ojos no se despegaban de los del otro, preocupado.

- Te oigo, Harry. Afortunadamente, no me he quedado sordo todavía – el otro rió nerviosamente. La forma en que Draco lo miró le creó un desasosiego que en aquel momento no supo interpretar.

- Apóyate en mí. Voy a trasladarte a San Mungo – intentó incorporarlo con cuidado, pero el rubio lo cogió de una mano con fuerza, frenando su intención.

- ¿La herida es profunda, Harry? – quiso saber, manteniendo la mirada de su amigo con firmeza.

- No, no lo es – le aseguró este con una sonrisa – Tan sólo se trata de un corte superficial y un monumental chichón, que aparecerá después. Pero los golpes en la cabeza pueden acarrear complicaciones, ya lo sabes. He de llevarte a que Smith te examine.

- No. Tan sólo ayúdame a levantarme – su amigo ya negaba con la cabeza – por favor – insistió él. - Estoy atontado, nada más. Se me pasará enseguida.

Harry hizo lo que el otro deseaba, consciente de que Draco poseía la misma testarudez que a él mismo le caracterizaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – quiso saber, mirándolos a todos de hito en hito.

- Ha sido tan sólo un accidente, Harry. Yo iba corriendo sin control y he atropellado a Dobby sin poder evitarlo. ¿Él está bien? – Harry lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Era la primera vez que un Malfoy se preocupaba por el bienestar de un elfo doméstico. Le sonrió.

- Dobby está perfectamente – le aseguró Ginny, mientras ayudaba a su marido a acomodar al chico en una de las sillas del jardín. – Se siente culpable por lo sucedido y quiere pedirte perdón. – ante él apareció el elfo, enormemente compungido.

- No pasa nada, Dobby. En serio. La culpa ha sido mía.

- En verdad Draco Malfoy es digno amigo de Harry Potter – sentenció el elfo seriamente – Dobby se siente tratado con dignidad en esta casa – casi sollozó, a lo que Draco le ofreció una amable aunque dolorida sonrisa, y el elfo se retiró a un segundo plano, emocionado, y comenzó a recoger los cristales rotos con un minucioso hechizo de levitación para que nadie se hiriese con ellos.

- Dejad de preocuparos por mí y atended a los invitados – les instó Draco – En cuanto se me pase el mareo y el dolor de cabeza, iré a curarme. Ya todo está controlado de nuevo.

Estas palabras no hicieron más que acentuar la extraña sensación que Harry había sentido cuando lo halló herido el primer momento. Miró a su amigo con preocupada suspicacia y este le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear, a lo que finalmente Harry asintió.

- Cuando estés en condiciones de caminar, avísame y yo te curaré la herida. ¿Entendido? – casi le ordenó.

- Entendido, madraza – le ofreció una de sus burlonas sonrisas, a lo que Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió junto a sus invitados.

- El Primer Ministro y yo nos marchamos ya, Harry – le informó Kingsley, acercándose al chico y dándole una cariñosa palmada en la espalda – Seguro que tenéis ganas de continuar con la reunión familiar sin ser nuevamente interrumpidos.

- Gracias, Kingsley. En cuanto conozcas la decisión del gobierno muggle y del Wizengamot, házmela saber y pondré la maquinaria en marcha- le pidió el otro con firmeza.

- Descuida, así lo haré – le aseguró.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry – el otro hombre le alargó la mano y Harry la estrechó con la suya.

- Lo mismo digo, Primer Ministro. Espero que este sea el principio de una larga relación de colaboración entre tú y yo. – los dos sonrieron con afabilidad.

- Así lo espero.

- Yo me voy también – dijo la profesora – Tan sólo había venido a…

- Le ruego que se quede, profesora Mc Gonagall. El otro día yo dejé una conversación a medias entre usted y yo, de forma muy poco considerada. Si le parece, me gustaría que la continuásemos hoy. – la interrumpió Harry de forma serena.

- Nada me gustaría más que continuar esa conversación – le aseguró ella del mismo modo.

- Decidido, entonces. Si le parece, compartirá la comida con nosotros y después ambos tendremos tiempo de disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad para charlar. Sospecho que Bonnie, Alan y Amy estarán encantados de ser su centro de atención.

Ella le ofreció una mirada agradecida y, pausadamente, se encaminó hacia sus biznietos.

Harry caminó hacia Ginny y la tomó del brazo, pegándola a su cuerpo con firmeza.

- ¿Qué es eso de andar corriendo por ahí, señorita? – la abordó en tono de reproche.

- Pero Harry, se trataba de una emergencia. El golpe de Draco ha sido tan aparatoso que en un primer momento, Nadia y yo llegamos a creer que era grave – le acarició el rostro con ternura, mirándolo, mimosa.

- Esta vez no cederé tan fácilmente a tus encantos, princesa. Si no comienzas a cuidarte como es debido, te las tendrás que ver conmigo – mantuvo su postura firme.

- ¿Vérmelas contigo? – besó su cuello suavemente – Sí, Potter, deseo vérmelas contigo.

- Y tanto que te las verás conmigo, de ese modo y del otro. Y ya sabes cómo me las gasto. Prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

- Te lo prometo, mi vida. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí – se sintió culpable, dándose cuenta del sufrimiento de él.

- Siempre me preocuparé por ti – la besó con desesperación para apartar el miedo que lo atenazaba por dentro – Y ahora, Sra. Potter, le ruego que me acompañe a darnos una ducha y cambiarnos de ropa después.

- Por supuesto, Sr. Potter. Convengo con usted que no es cuestión de pasearnos por ahí con la ropa manchada de sangre. Y las duchas solitarias son… tan tristes… – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

- Está claro, está claro… Los niños quedan en buenas manos – la abrazó con amor y ambos caminaron hacia su habitación con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

**&&&&&&&**

Después de la comida, cuando ya Draco había sido curado por Harry y descansaba en su habitación, Nadia se había retirado a su cuarto y Ginny y los niños disfrutaban de una merecida siesta, Harry y la profesora Mc Gonagall paseaban tranquilamente por el jardín de la casa.

- El otro día te negaste en rotundo a escuchar mis explicaciones, Harry, y te marchaste destilando furia por los ojos. ¿Qué ha cambiado hoy para que tu postura con respecto a mí sea tan distinta?- le preguntó ella sin rodeos, observando su semblante con seria adoración.

- Profesora, - la encaró él con una mirada melancólica – He sido testigo de la separación de dos almas que se adoran, tan sólo debido a la incomprensión y a la desconfianza – dijo, refiriéndose a Nadia y Draco – Yo siempre la he querido y respetado, y me he dado cuenta de que nada va a cambiar eso porque ni usted ni yo hemos hecho nada para que cambie. Si su pasado me afecta de un modo que me es difícil aceptar, es tan sólo pasado y debo tratarlo como tal. Sé que necesitaré tiempo para acostumbrarme al hecho de que tengo una abuela, pero del mismo modo sé que acabaré por conseguirlo. Creo que en esta vida, nadie puede ni debe permitirse el lujo de alejar de él a las personas que le quieren.

- La sabiduría de tu abuelo corre por tus venas – afirmó ella, emocionada.

- Por favor, cuénteme sobre él y usted – le rogó con cierto miedo, que consiguió hacer vibrar levemente su voz – Quisiera saber porqué, no teniendo problema económico alguno, dejaron a mi padre en manos de extraños y porqué, a sabiendas de que yo era su nieto, jamás me ofrecieron el calor de hogar que sabían perfectamente que yo tanto necesitaba. No trato de reprocharle nada – prosiguió – bueno, sí, no puedo ocultarlo. Siento cierto rencor que necesito poder arrancar de mi corazón, y me he dado cuenta de que tan sólo entendiendo sus motivos llegaré a conseguirlo.

- Tienes derecho a saber toda la verdad, y yo voy a contártela – asintió ella con un firme ademán.

La vieja y curtida profesora caminó hacia uno de los bancos de piedra que flanqueaban el jardín y se acomodó en él, tomándose su tiempo para ordenar sus recuerdos.

- Cuando tu abuelo me reclamó para que entrase a formar parte del elenco de profesores de Hogwarts, él ya había superado la sesentena y yo contaba casi con cuarenta años. Nada más conocerle, el mismo día en que él me entrevistó personalmente, sentí que una extraña corriente recorría mis venas, atrayéndome irresistiblemente hacia ese hombre que, por otro lado, jamás había hecho nada para fomentar dicha atracción. Pero su fuerza de carácter, su inmensa confianza en sí mismo y su increíble altruismo, me arrastraban hacia él de forma incontrolable. Y tengo que decir que siempre me pareció muy apuesto – se sonrojó, perdida en sus recuerdos. Harry sonrió, alucinado – Yo intuía que un gran dolor mantenía preso el corazón de Albus, un dolor que ante todos lo convertía en alguien lejano y misterioso, casi atemporal, y quise apartarme de su influjo todo lo que pude para no verme involucrada en un drama que no estaba dispuesta a vivir, pues sentía que yo ya era mayor para pasiones adolescentes. Durante un tiempo lo conseguí ya que, como te he dicho, él no hacía nada para acercarse a mí de modo que no fuese profesional, dado su condición de director y la mía de profesora. Pero una noche, después de la cena de bienvenida que Hogwarts ofrece a los alumnos cada nuevo curso desde su creación, él vino a mí para abrirme su corazón y confesarme todas sus tribulaciones, para compartir conmigo todos sus fantasmas, en busca del consuelo y apoyo que tanto necesitaba. No sé porqué me eligió a mí para descansar su alma, pero lo cierto es que le escuché durante horas y horas, y no recuerdo cómo lo que comenzó como una charla de amigos, acabó uniéndonos en un acto de amor que a partir de entonces nos convirtió en inseparables.

El joven asintió en silencio, intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que su abuela, con tanta emoción contenida, intentaba explicarle.

- No hablaré de lo que me contó aquella noche, porque no viene al caso y porque él me lo confesó en una intimidad que tan sólo incumbe a él y a mí, pero comprendí que, a pesar de que él me quería tanto como yo a él desde el momento en que me conoció, siempre antepondría sus deberes para con los alumnos, su lucha contra los poderes oscuros y su dedicación a los demás, ante nuestro amor. A pesar de ello, ni él ni yo pudimos resistirnos a una relación tan secreta como tormentosa, que nos mantuvo unidos durante casi dos años, y a la que yo puse fin definitivamente nada más darme cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntarle Harry - ¿Por qué si él y usted se amaban tanto no confió en él para contarle la verdad, tal y como él había hecho con usted?

- Porque fui cobarde, Harry. Porque me alejé de él convencida de que de ese modo le estaba dando vía libre para cumplir con sus deseos. Sentí que ese hijo le ataría a mí para siempre con unas cadenas que él realmente no deseaba y que no sería capaz de soportar.

- ¿Y cómo puede ser que él no se enterase? – cada vez estaba más sorprendido.

- Porque me marché de Hogwarts durante un año, justo el tiempo que tardé en dar a luz a tu padre y hacerme cargo de él hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para que los Potter lo adoptasen. Ellos eran ya bastante mayores y habían perdido la esperanza de tener hijos, así que acogieron a James con entusiasmo, y yo supe que él sería muy feliz a su lado.

- ¿Mayor, un niño recién nacido? – la taladró con la mirada, acusador.

- Mayor como para que fuese seguro alimentarlo de biberón – le aclaró ella. Él bajó la vista, avergonzado – Los Potter me acogieron en su casa hasta que pude regresar junto a Albus y los Weasley me encubrieron durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Y el director no le hizo preguntas sobre su ausencia? ¿Jamás tuvo curiosidad?

- Si la tuvo, siempre mostró la mayor consideración conmigo no formulándomelas, ya que él manejaba sus asuntos personales sin hacerme a mí partícipe de ellos. Quiero que entiendas que, tras la noche en que me confesó sus más íntimos secretos, jamás volvió a hacerlo de nuevo. Nuestra relación se basó en un amor muy difícil de sobrellevar, ya que el corazón de Albus era como una cárcel cerrada a cal y canto de la que jamás volvió a escapar confesión alguna sobre la vida que llevaba a parte de su docencia. De todos modos, cuando me marché le dejé claro que lo que iba a hacer durante el tiempo que durase mi ausencia era sólo asunto mío. Y él respetó mi decisión.

- ¡Pero no soy capaz de entenderlo! - casi gritó él con indignación - ¿Cómo fue usted capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo para volver al lado de alguien que jamás podría hacerla feliz?

- No te atrevas a juzgar a tu abuelo, jovencito – ella agitó su dedo índice frente a la cara de él, de forma impetuosa – A su manera, Albus siempre me amó, hasta el final, y yo a él, y ambos vivimos la vida que habíamos elegido, nada más. – Poco a poco se tranquilizó, dándose cuenta de que el relato que estaba tratando de hacer comprender a su nieto era más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista. Y volvió a armarse de paciencia – A pesar de que él y yo jamás volvimos a estar juntos, volví a su lado como profesora porque yo no era capaz de vivir sin él, simple y llanamente. Albus se convirtió en toda mi vida desde el mismo momento en que le conocí y nada cambió eso hasta que él murió, incluso por encima de nuestro propio hijo. No espero que lo entiendas porque ni yo misma puedo entenderlo todavía, pero así es. Me he maldecido a mí misma cada día por lo que le hice a tu padre, y por añadidura a ti, pero si volviese a verme en la encrucijada de tener que elegir, volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos se sumieron en un crudo mutismo del que no estaban dispuestos a emerger.

- ¿Y él no sospechó nada jamás? – se decidió Harry a interrogarla de nuevo, eludiendo su mirada.

- Arthur me asegura que él siempre lo supo, que al intuirlo cuando me marché, abandonándolo sin explicación alguna, averiguó lo sucedido por sus propios medios. Por ello, tanto tu padre como tú siempre disfrutasteis de una protección y un cariño especiales por su parte en la medida en que le fue posible. Yo no sé si esto es cierto, pero cuando recuerdo cuán especiales fuisteis ambos para él, me inclino a creer esto a pies juntillas. Y al pensar que Albus jamás sacó a la luz la verdad, si realmente la conocía, me convenzo de que aquello que hice es lo que debí hacer. Con el paso de los años, ya no hallé modo de acabar con toda aquella mentira. Y lo habría hecho para que tú no sufrieses la penosa infancia que te tocó vivir al lado de los Dursley, pero además existía la amenaza de Voldemort y temí que a nuestro lado pudieses correr más peligro que el que corriste al suyo, a pesar de que pueda parecer lo contrario. De nuevo fui una cobarde, Harry, porque finalmente tú te enfrentaste a tu propio destino y saliste vencedor. No me necesitaste a mí para conseguirlo.

Harry miró al suelo, empeñado en evitar la minada de la mujer que tanto rencor le hacía sentir en aquel momento.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, y a pesar de que tu abuelo conociese o no la verdad, él siempre os quiso, a tu padre y a ti. No he de ser yo quien te convenza de ese hecho. Sé que tú lo viviste por ti mismo. Y yo siempre os he adorado, aunque sea demasiado tarde para confesarlo.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde – susurró él, con la mirada todavía fija en el suelo.

De pronto se levantó del banco y enfrentó la mirada de su abuela con decisión.

- Yo no sé si sería capaz de anteponer a Ginny a mis propios hijos, y ruego que jamás me vea obligado a tener que comprobarlo. Tan sólo sé que la simple idea de imaginar mi vida sin ella me vuelve loco de dolor.

Y, sin más palabras, se marchó hacia el interior de la casa.

**Comentarios de la autora.**

¡Cuantas ganas tenía de continuar con esta historia! Habían quedado en el aire un par de conversaciones, que yo tenía tantas ganas de escribir y sentía tanta emoción al planearlas, que siempre me veía bloqueada al intentar hacerlo. Me temo que yo misma era mi propia saboteadora, jeje. Pero no ha sido esto lo que ha impedido actualizar el fic durante tanto tiempo: el trabajo principalmente ha sido la causa de ello. Así que ruego a todos los que seguís el fic fielmente que perdonéis esta tardanza y que tengáis paciencia si véis que no actualizo con tanta frecuencia como me gustaría hacerlo.

Mando un abrazo a todos los que me habéis enviado reviews hasta ahora, y a todos los que habéis tenido paciencia y me habéis dado fuerzas y apoyo para que continuase a mi ritmo y no me desesperase.

Envío un abrazo especial a mis queridas amigas del alma, Jor y Circe, que siempre están ahí, a mi vera, dándome ánimos y haciéndome feliz. Y también a hikariuzumakipotter (Ire), que se preocupa por mí me llena de alegría con sus mensajes, y se está conviertiendo en una buena amiga también.

Espero con ansia que os guste este capítulo, que resuelva algunas de vuestras dudas y que os revele información de cara al final de la historia, que cada vez está más próximo. Y os ruego que sigáis fieles al relato que con tanto cariño os ofrezco.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

Rose.


	24. Dramáticos acontecimientos

Este capítulo **va dedicado a todos vosotros** que seguís el fic y que sois todo mi apoyo y mi ilusión, **pero especialmente a:**

- **Snitch-bcn (Lía):** por ser una nueva amiga que tantísmimo estás aportando a mi vida, tanto en lo personal como a nivel de fics, que escribes tan condenadamente bien y que me haces tan feliz cada vez que comparto contigo una buena conversación.

-**Cirze: **mi amiga del alma, de toda la vida, que me das tus más sinceras opiniones, coincidan o no con las mías, porque de verdad te importo.

**Infinitas gracias.  
**

_**Capítulo 24: Dramáticos acontecimientos.**_

**Noche del lunes, 1 de agosto de 2005 **

Harry encendió la televisión que Ron y Hermione les habían regalado a Ginny y a él durante la convalecencia del auror. A su alrededor, y sentados en varios sillones del amplio comedor del hogar de los Potter en el Valle de Godric, Draco, Nadia, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Samuel, Carol y el Sr. Weasley esperaban con gran expectación que el artilugio muggle comenzase a mostrar las primeras imágenes. Molly estaba en la sala de juegos de los niños, cuidando de los hijos de todos ellos.

Aquel mismo día, y sin previo aviso, había sido anunciada a bombo y platillo la comparecencia antes los medios de Dudley Dursley para esa misma noche, candidato a la presidencia del Reino Unido por el Partido Demócrata, y el nuevo presidente según los datos arrojados por todas las encuestas muggles, aunque no por las mágicas, que registraban el recelo y la prudencia de la inmensa mayoría de los magos. Así pues, y dado el sepulcral silencio en que se habían sumido ambos candidatos durante toda la semana anterior después del encontronazo que tuvieron durante su primer debate, el hecho de que Dursley, para más señas primo muggle del gran mago Harry Potter, lo que añadía una gran dosis de morbo al asunto, se ofreciera a dar una rueda de prensa, creó un revuelto mayúsculo, dejando pendientes de él a la práctica totalidad de ambas sociedades.

Después de hacer esperar varios minutos a los congregados en la sala de prensa del partido Demócrata, Dudley compareció caminando con parsimonia, flanqueado por Leman y Horts. Al alcanzar el atril donde se había colocado un micrófono para que este se hiciese oír, fue Leman quien se adelantó hacia él y habló primero, con seriedad.

- Buenas tardes a todos. El Sr. Dursley leerá primero su discurso y luego pasaremos a la ronda de preguntas.

Si más dilación dio paso al candidato, de quien estaban prendidas todas las miradas, y se retiró hacia una de las paredes, donde Horts le esperaba apoyado descaradamente en ella.

Dudley se sentía nervioso, no porque todas las personas allí reunidas estuviesen pendientes de él, a eso ya estaba acostumbrado cada vez que había hablado en público cuando ejercía la política en su pequeño pueblo, y durante todos los mítines que sus dos ayudantes le habían conseguido por todo el país, sino porque llevaba en las manos un discurso escrito por Leman que este le había entregado hacía poco, y que cuantas más veces leía, menos de acuerdo estaba con su contenido. Había endurecido las palabras que normalmente este solía usar, y hablaba sobre conseguir la unidad de magos y muggles a toda costa, de luchar por ella con cualquier medio disponible. Encubiertamente, hablaba de guerra, y en su fuero interno temió que, muy en el fondo, de mucho más, como la esclavitud.

Leman le hizo un gesto de impaciencia para que comenzase a leer, a lo que Dudley respiró hondo y se armó de valor para hacerlo.

- Apreciados magos y no magos, ciudadanos todos del fuerte y orgulloso Reino Unido – comenzó, apelando directamente al sentimiento que todos ellos compartían fuesen de la sociedad que fuesen: el amor a su patria – Estoy aquí, a vuestro lado, para decir que… - calló por un momento, mientras contemplaba el texto con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de proseguir.

Hasta el momento había permanecido con la mirada fija en el papel que supuestamente él debía leer con absoluta fidelidad, pero de pronto alzó su vista para pasearla por la de los atónitos y expectantes periodistas de todos los rotativos de mayor tirada del país, ya fuesen mágicos o muggles, que se habían congregado como moscas para tal evento. Y al encontrarse con ellas se dio cuenta de que, a parte de la profesión a la que se habían consagrado, todos aquellos ojos mostraban sentimientos, corazones, familias que les esperaban pacientes en sus hogares… fieles muestras de todas las personas a las que él pretendía representar y a las que ese discurso abocaba a un baño de sangre. Y sintió que les debía algo más importante que las ideas en las que creía y por las que luchaba, algo más importante que los sueños de un mundo mejor que quería ofrecerles… Si quería ser sus ojos, sus oídos y sus manos, les debía algo más importante que él mismo: su propia honestidad. Así que, tomándose su tiempo, abandonó los folios sobre el atril que habían dispuesto ante él y se acercó más al micro, armado con la paz que acababa de conseguir tras dejar de luchar contra sus propios remordimientos.

- Estoy aquí, a vuestro lado, para decir que todo esto es un tremendo error – continuó con voz firme y decidida.

A su izquierda, y aún apoyados en una de las paredes de la sala, Leman lo contempló con mal disimulada sorpresa, entornando los ojos como un animal al acecho, y Horts lo miró sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Pero a Dudley no le hizo falta mirarles a ellos para saber que se iba a enemistar con ambos para siempre. Por un momento temió por su propia seguridad, incluso por su vida, pero desterró rápidamente de su mente estos pensamientos para ser capaz de mostrar consecuencia hasta el final con la decisión que había tomado. Por fin sabía lo que debía hacer para que su primo se sintiese orgulloso de él, y por Dios que lo haría.

Ahora los periodistas lo observaban con la boca abierta, completamente anonadados y alerta, oliéndose la noticia de la semana, del mes, o incluso del año.

- Estoy aquí para afirmaros una vez más que mi gran ilusión es unirnos a todos, magos y no magos, en hermandad, para aseguraros que dicha unión puede conseguirse, es más, debe conseguirse, por el bien de todos nosotros y de todos los que vendrán, porque sé que tenemos mucho que ofrecernos, mucho que compartir, mucho por lo que luchar.

Por un momento, se oyeron suaves bufidos y suspiros: los periodistas se habían sentido decepcionados porque al fin y al cabo, el mensaje de Dursley era el mismo que se había empeñado en propagar desde que se dio a conocer como candidato. Al notarlo, Dudley sonrió con pena, y Leman con cara de triunfo. No era exactamente lo que este último esperaba, pero parecía ser que el corderito lo había pensado mejor y, a su manera, estaba volviendo al redil.

- Y he dicho bien, - continuó con voz fuerte y clara - he dicho que esta es mi ilusión, porque en lo más profundo de mi ser sé que hoy por hoy esa unión es tan sólo una utopía maravillosa que no va a resultar nada fácil de conseguir. Y por eso he decidido que ya no voy a engañarme más a mí mismo ni os voy a engañar más a todos vosotros.

Ahora se oyeron leves gritos de sorpresa y murmullos por toda la sala. Una figura femenina en la que nadie había reparado hasta el momento se abrió camino entre la multitud para situarse en las primeras filas.

- ¿Sabéis lo que quiero? ¿Sabéis lo que deseo? ¡Deseo que mi primo Harry me quiera! ¡Y deseo que me acepte! ¡Pero que me acepte no es el problema, porque desde siempre él me aceptó tal y como yo era! ¡El problema es que yo no lo acepté a él y me gané un rechazo que en principio nunca existió! ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque para mí él era rarito, no yo para él! ¡Yo creé las diferencias entre él y yo! ¡Entre un mago y un no mago! ¡Unas diferencias que no existían! – un absoluto silencio se adueñó de toda la sala, todos pendientes de a dónde quería llegar el joven con aquella disertación – Hoy miro hacia atrás y tan sólo veo a dos niños, uno mago y otro no, estoy de acuerdo, pero dos niños al fin y al cabo, con las mismas ilusiones, con los mismos sueños y necesidades de cariño y atenciones, pero uno de ellos, con tintes racistas inculcados por su propio padre. Y ahora miro al presente y en su lugar hallo dos hombres marcados por la incomprensión y la intolerancia, presos de un pasado que ya nunca se podrá cambiar. E imagino el futuro y me doy cuenta de que, si quiero que nuestra relación cambie, que él me perdone, no puedo ir a tocar a su puerta, sonreírle y decirle que todo ha cambiado y ya está, voy a tener que trabajar duro para conseguirlo, porque fue mi culpa crear diferencias donde tan sólo había singularidades – suspiró. – Con todo esto tan sólo quiero decir que si dos niños inocentes no fueron capaces de entenderse y adaptarse el uno al otro, no pretendamos que dos sociedades enteras, que han permanecido al margen la una de la otra durante tanto tiempo, lo hagan tan sólo por nuestro más puro e inocente deseo, por mucho empeño que pongamos en conseguirlo. Ambas sociedades nos hemos conocido, ya somos completamente conscientes la una de la otra, aunque la sociedad mágica siempre nos tuvo en cuenta, todo hay que decirlo. No por nada muchos magos proceden de familias que no lo son. Pero si durante todo este tiempo ha preferido mantenerse al margen de la sociedad no mágica, debemos meditar sobre por qué habrá sido. Que nos hayamos encontrado ya es un gran logro de por sí. Ahora lo que os pido a todos vosotros, lo que os ruego, es que este grave asunto lo tomemos con paciencia, que sigamos con nuestras vidas cotidianas del mismo modo en que las hemos vivido siempre, no como si nada hubiese sucedido, sino con la gran responsabilidad que ha recaído sobre todos nosotros, con la intención de reflexionar y ver de qué modo en un futuro todos podamos compartir y aprovechar nuestras propias singularidades, sin que nadie pueda aprovecharse de ellas ni usarlas en contra de aquello que teme porque no es capaz de comprenderlo. Tan sólo os pido, a todos, vengamos de donde vengamos, que no nos comportemos como niños crueles, aprovechados o intolerantes, sino como adultos que tenemos entre las manos un gran poder que puede usarse para crear un mundo mejor o para destruirlo. Y por ello, porque no me siento capaz de liderar una unión de ambos mundos en las condiciones que esta necesita, porque no sé cómo hacerlo realmente, ya que yo mismo no he sido capaz todavía de hallar el modo de superar mi propio miedo e intolerancia, de pedirle perdón a mi primo de todo corazón como tanto ansío, anuncio aquí y ahora que retiro mi candidatura a presidente del Reino Unido – se oyeron gritos de sorpresa en toda la sala - Hasta hoy tan sólo he sido un pelele de mis propias ilusiones, pero eso se acabó. Si me viese con derecho a darles a todos un consejo, les diría que no confíen en quienes les prometan el paraíso terrenal, pues este no existe, háganlo en quienes les prometan que jamás les abandonarán, hasta el final, nos lleve este donde nos lleve. Y en ese sentido no conozco a nadie mejor que mi primo Harry – calló durante un momento. - No tengo nada más que decir.

Un inmenso revuelo se montó en la sala. Todos los periodistas rodearon a Dudley en cuestión de segundos, saltándose totalmente el protocolo, al darse perfecta cuenta de que el discurso pronunciado por él se había salido totalmente de lo que el partido, o más bien los esbirros que le acompañaban a todos lados y que jamás le perdían de vista, le habían ordenado ofrecer, y de que si no aprovechaban aquella oportunidad para abordarle con todas sus preguntas quizá no tuviesen otra para hacerlo, ya que él acababa de dimitir y aquello no le sería perdonado jamás por los que defendían una causa que al parecer no era la suya propia.

También Leman y Horts se abalanzaron sobre él, intentando abrirse paso a codazos y empujones entre toda aquella gente, para llevárselo de allí rápidamente. Su intención era deshacerse de él, ya que, definitivamente, aquel maldito que no era tan bobalicón como ellos pensaban, nunca más les serviría para nada.

Pero también otra persona se afanó en hacerse con él: la mujer que lo había vigilado desde el principio de su comparecencia, ya temiendo lo peor.

De pronto, un gran estruendo se oyó justo en el lugar donde Dursley estaba siendo acosado, e inmediatamente después un denso humo los cegó a todos, dejándolos aterrados y desorientados por igual. Leman, temiéndose que todo estaba siendo una treta urdida por alguien que los había traicionado para hacer que Dursley escapara, avanzó hacia el último lugar donde había visto al chico, golpeando sin piedad a todo aquél que hallaba en su camino, aún sin verlo. Pero al llegar al lugar y toparse con un montón de gente que no era capaz de reconocer, no pudo saber a quién debía prender, así que se dedicó a pegar a su nariz la cara de todas las personas a las que agarraba, lanzándolas lejos después con furia y frustración, pues ninguna de ellas era la que estaba buscando.

Cuando el humo se disipó lo suficiente como para que todos los allí reunidos pudiesen ver más allá de sus narices, todos miraron a su alrededor entre toses espasmódicas, en busca de un único rostro: el de Dursley, pero este fue el único que no fueron capaces de hallar. Aparentemente, el hombre había desaparecido, se había esfumado, como el propio humo. Leman agarró el atril junto al que Dursley se había atrevido a desafiarle y lo estrelló contra el suelo presa de una rabia desatada. Horts esperó a que este se calmase para hablarle.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó a su compinche con sencillez.

- Lo primero, hallar indicios de quién coño se lo ha llevado, para saber dónde buscarle, y después matarlos a los dos.

- ¿Pero quién puede haber sido? ¡Ni Potter ni su gente han estado aquí! ¡Eso puedo asegurarlo! ¡He investigado uno a uno todos los pases de prensa y todos ellos eran verdaderos! ¡Tan sólo Cho ha entrado sin ningún pase, con mi permiso! – se estrujaba los sesos, desconcertado.

- ¿Tu maldita puta ha estado aquí? – tomó a Horts de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo zarandeó sin contemplaciones - ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Por qué coño la has traído?

- Ella me lo pidió, Leman, y yo no vi motivos para negarme – miró hacia todos lados pero no pudo encontrarla. – Parece que ya no está aquí.

- ¿Ella te lo pidió? ¡Condenada zorra! ¡Ha sido ella, Horts! ¡Ella lo ha sacado de aquí! ¡Piensa, imbécil! ¡Piensa y dime dónde cojones puede querer esconderlo! ¡Tú que la conoces!

- No sé…

- ¡Piensa o acabo contigo aquí y ahora! – lo estrelló contra la pared con vehemencia.

Horts lo traspasó con una mirada furiosa, pero por el momento abandonó toda idea de oponérsele y se concentró en localizar a aquella puta que aparentemente lo había traicionado.

**&&&&&&&**

Hacía mas de diez minutos que la televisión había ofrecido la sorprendente y extrañísima desaparición de Dudley de la sala de prensa y ahora se afanaba en ofrecer pequeños fragmentos de la misma comentados por algunos de los periodistas que la habían presenciado, pero Harry permanecía con la vista fija en ella, como hipnotizado, con el semblante cadavérico y una seriedad rayana en la obsesión. Nadie de los allí reunidos quería decir nada, esperaban a que este reaccionase, pero él parecía muy lejos de allí. Finalmente fue Arthur quien osó pronunciar palabra.

- Merlín todopoderoso, lo van a matar – anunció como si fuese el heraldo de la muerte.

- Lo sé – tan sólo afirmó Harry con voz queda, a lo que todos se sorprendieron, pues creían que él no les estaba prestando atención.

- Pero entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry como si él tuviese la respuesta.

- No lo sé… El problema es que tenemos poco tiempo para intentar rescatarlo y ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a buscarlo. Tengo muchos hombres infiltrados entre los mortífagos, pero en este grupo de mortífagos en concreto tan sólo tengo uno, y sé con seguridad que él no ha escondido a Dudley. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago? – se lamentó él con frustración.

- Lo que sea, pero si queremos salvarle, debemos ser capaces de encontrarle antes de que lo hagan Leman y Horts – afirmó Draco con rotundidad.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Piensa, Harry! ¡Piensa! – gritó el auror para sí mismo, golpeándose la frente.

De pronto el sonido del timbre los alarmó a todos con su inesperado aviso. Ginny se apresuró a ver quién era y, al abrir la puerta, la sangre se le heló en las venas. Ante ella esperaba nada más y nada menos que Cho Chang, quien la miró de forma desafiante sonriendo con orgullo.

- Quiero ver a Harry – ordenó más que pidió.

- Y yo quiero que te vayas – dijo la pelirroja empleando el mismo tono.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, niñata mimada. La vida de Dursley depende de que Harry me acompañe. Sé que él está aquí – clavó sus ojos en la otra de forma penetrante.

Ginny la miró con sorpresa y desconfianza.

- Vamos, quizá yo tenga todo el día para discutir contigo, pero él no, y además no me interesas.

Ginny lo pensó durante unos segundos y al final la dejó pasar, conduciéndola rápidamente al comedor, donde los otros esperaban con impaciencia a saber quién había llegado. Al entrar a su mujer acompañada de la otra, Harry la miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pero Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que la asiática tomó la palabra rápidamente, encarándose con él.

- He escondido a tu primo en la mansión que usé para tender la trampa a Nadia – la aludida la miró con mezcla de sorpresa e indignación, pero la china no se molestó en devolverle la mirada – Sabes perfectamente de dónde estoy hablando, sé que enviaste allí a tus sabuesos. Será uno de los últimos lugares donde miren Leman y Horts, ya que saben que ese escondite lo tenéis controlado. Por eso he llevado allí al idiota de tu primo, para ganar todo el tiempo que pueda, pero no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que esos dos adivinen mis planes. – Harry no podía articular palabra por la sorpresa – Tenéis que ayudarme a sacarlo de allí y protegerlo, yo sola no puedo enfrentarme a ambos. Yo no soy tú.

- Voy contigo – afirmó Harry con decisión, saliendo de su estupor.

- Espera, Harry – Draco lo tomó por el brazo también decidido - ¿Confías en ella?

- No me queda más alternativa. Es un hecho que alguien muy cercano a Leman y Horts les ha traicionado y se ha llevado a Dudley de la rueda de prensa, y en este momento Cho es la única opción lógica que tengo.

- Entonces nosotros te acompañaremos – le aseguró Neville, poniéndose en pie, dispuesto a marcharse con ellos. Todos los demás le imitaron.

- Yo también iré – se unió Ginny al grupo.

- Todas iremos – dijo Nadia inmediatamente después, a lo que las demás asintieron, decididas.

- No, tú no vendrás – negó el moreno a su mujer de forma categórica.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Yo puedo ayudaros! ¡Sabes que peleo bien! ¡Y nada me asusta!

- Porque estás embarazada. No vendrás, y punto. Ninguna de vosotras lo hará.

- Pero Harry…

- Haberlo pensado mejor antes de intentar parir otro crío por simple capricho – respondió él, mirándola con crueldad.

Todos lo observaron atónitos, incapaces de creer lo que acababan de escuchar. A Ginny se le heló la sangre en las venas y miró a Harry asustada, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por las incipientes lágrimas que comenzaban a anegarlos. Hermione se acercó a su mejor amigo y le tomó del brazo con ternura, pero él se deshizo de su contacto con malos modos.

- Harry… - fue lo único que la castaña se vio capaz de pronunciar.

- ¿Qué? – fue la fría y cortante respuesta de él, desviando su gélida mirada de su destrozada esposa y fijándola en su incrédula amiga como si fuese a taladrarle con ella.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada con rencor, como si no reconociese en él al hombre que tanto quería.

- Eres un miserable – soltó con desprecio, a lo que Harry sonrió con más crueldad si cabe.

Al ver lo sucedido, Ginny le dio la espalda y corrió hacia su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, llorando desconsolada. Todas las mujeres la siguieron, no sin antes fulminar a Harry con una mirada de furia y desprecio. Poco después se oyó un portazo en el piso superior: todas ellas se habían encerrado con Ginny intentando consolarla.

Al escucharlo, Harry suspiró.

Todos los hombres lo observaban ahora paralizados, todavía no podían asimilar lo que acababan de presenciar, mientras Cho sonreía llena de satisfacción. Finalmente Ron reunió el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarse a su mejor amigo con intención de pedirle explicaciones por lo que había hecho; sentía que en aquel momento tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo y esa vez nadie se lo impediría, pasase lo que pasase después. Pero cuando se plantó ante él, este le apretó el hombro con un gesto cariñoso y tan sólo indicó a todos:

- Seguidme.

Se encaminó en silencio hacia el piso de arriba, tomando el mismo camino que todas las mujeres habían recorrido hacía tan sólo unos segundos, y los demás le siguieron como él había indicado, mirándose unos a otros mostrando preocupación e intriga. Harry subió las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde las chicas permanecían encerradas todavía y se paró ante ella. Quedos sollozos provenían de dentro, y Harry sintió que el corazón se le partía en pedazos como un frágil cristal. Fue entonces cuando encaró la mirada de todos ellos, incluida la de su suegro, Arthur, quien se había visto obligado a contener las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo.

- Voy a sellar este cuarto para que ninguna de ellas pueda salir de él hasta que nosotros volvamos de rescatar a Dudley – les explicó con voz queda pero firme, para que las chicas no pudiesen escucharle - Voy a usar un hechizo que sumirá la habitación en una especie de limbo y, aunque consiguiesen salir del cuarto, no hallarían más que vacío a su alrededor. Mi hechizo es muy poderoso y estoy convencido de que ellas, a pesar de ser unas brujas muy hábiles, no podrán contrarrestarlo, ni siquiera combinando todos sus poderes, pero os necesito a todos vosotros para asegurarme de que así sea. Por nada del mundo voy a exponerlas al peligro, así luego tenga que enfrentar todo su odio cuando vuelva. Os ruego que ejecutéis vuestros mejores hechizos de contención para reforzar el mío.

Dicho esto, extrajo su varita de un bolsillo y ejecutó un complicado movimiento que ninguno de ellos conocía a la vez que pronunció:

- _"Habitat finite"._

Inmediatamente, una luz azulada se adueñó de toda la pared del cuarto, incluida la puerta, que permaneció cerrada, y al parecer ellas pudieron contemplar el resplandor también desde dentro, ya que inmediatamente después se oyó la voz de Ginny, quien corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla sin éxito alguno.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué has hecho? – su voz sonaba rota, aún más aterrada si cabe.

Al escucharla, el moreno se acercó a la puerta y pegó su frente a ella, lleno de dolor.

- No creas ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho, princesa. No puedo sentirme más orgulloso de tener una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, a la que adoro, que va a darme el regalo más grande que pueda desear, un nuevo hijo. Por nada del mundo cambiaría compartir contigo toda mi vida, pues tú eres lo más hermoso que existe en ella. – Ginny sollozaba ahora, pegada también a la puerta, negándose a rendirse, para abrirla – Pero herirte ha sido el único modo que conozco de conseguir que todas vosotras os reunieseis rápidamente en un cuarto para que yo pueda sellaros dentro de él – todas alzaron gritos de protesta, acercándose a la puerta también – Comprendedlo, os adoro. Luna acaba de tener un bebé que la necesita, Carol tiene toda una feliz vida por delante, Nadia va a darle a Draco su primer hijo, y Hermione y tú tenéis hijos pequeños y estáis embarazadas de nuevo, pero aunque no lo estuvieseis, no puedo permitir que ninguna de vosotras exponga su vida en una lucha contra los mortífagos, es superior a mí, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. – Nuevos sollozos desesperados se unieron a los de la pelirroja - Ginny, amor mío, sé que te prometí que la próxima decisión importante que yo debiese tomar la consultaría contigo, y te suplico que me perdones por haberte traicionado. No te pido que me comprendas, sólo que me perdones. Si te sucediese algo, yo moriría sin remedio, pues mi vida no valdría para nada ya. Perdonadme, todas. Gin, si yo no vuelvo…

Su voz se quebró y dolorosas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, recorriendo lentamente su cara hacia su barbilla. Suspiró de nuevo, incapaz de terminar la frase, y haciendo gala de toda su fuerza y su coraje, se separó de la puerta y volvió a centrar su atención en sus amigos:

- Os lo ruego, terminad de sellarlo.

Emocionados también, todos ellos no lo dudaron ni un segundo e hicieron como él les pedía, ejecutaron todos sus hechizos conocidos para impedir que nadie pudiese salir de aquel cuarto por ningún medio imaginable, ya fuera mágico o muggle.

- ¡Harry, no! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Harry, por favor! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Quiero luchar a tu lado! ¡Harry! – Ginny aporreaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada.

Pronto todas ellas se unieron en un intento vano por hallar el modo de salir y así poder unirse a ellos en el rescate de Dudley, pero intuyendo que nada podrían hacer para conseguirlo.

- ¡Ron, ábrenos! ¡No te atrevas a dejarnos encerradas aquí! – gritó Hermione a su marido, frustrada.

- Ni lo sueñes, amor. No se me ha ocurrido a mí antes, pero si lo hubiese pensado, habría actuado exactamente igual que Harry. Así que recordad todas vosotras, que cuando volvamos y os saquemos de aquí, cualquier represalia que adoptéis contra él tendréis también que tomarla conmigo.

- Y conmigo – se unieron Draco, Neville y Samuel al unísono.

- Y por supuesto, conmigo – les dijo el Sr. Weasley, abrazando a su yerno, arrepentido por haber dudado de sus intenciones e intentando reconfortarle. – Vamos a por tu primo, hijo.

Harry le abrazó también y todos se apresuraron a reunirse con Cho para marcharse. La chica no había subido al piso de arriba tras ellos, pero desde el pasillo de abajo había sido capaz de escuchar perfectamente toda la conversación y, al encontrarse de nuevo con Harry, lo miró con infinita tristeza, derrota y admiración.

- Vamos – les apremió.

- Un momento, tengo que despedirme de Molly – dijo Arthur, y corrió hacia el cuarto de los niños.

Al entrar en él alcanzó a su mujer en dos zancadas y la abrazó con infinita ternura. Quiso hablarle, pero no le salieron las palabras. Molly lo abrazó también y tomó la cara de él entre sus maduras manos.

- Lo sé, Arthur, he podido escucharos desde aquí. Haced lo que tengáis que hacer. Yo cuidaré de los niños.

Él la abrazó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo su comprensión y su apoyo, le sonrió y corrió en pos de Harry y los demás.

Molly profirió un hondo suspiro, intentando serenar su desbocado corazón.

**&&&&&&&**

Dudley se llevó un susto mayúsculo cuando Harry y sus amigos aparecieron en el centro del minúsculo cuarto donde Cho lo había ocultado, agarrados con firmeza a lo que se le antojó un desgastado calcetín, y lo primero que pensó fue que jamás entendería a los magos, algo que le hizo sentir tremendamente culpable porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de comprenderlos y de poder adaptarse a sus "pintorescas" costumbres.

Al ser conscientes de que acababan de llegar a su destino, todos ellos soltaron el calcetín viejo y Cho lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, algo que a Dudley desconcertó todavía más, sin saber que aquel trapo raído se había convertido en un traslador para su dueña desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

- ¡Harry! – gritó el rechoncho chico con alegría y alivio al reconocer a su primo.

- Silencio – le ordenó este, advirtiéndole con la mirada.

Luego sacó su varita, apuntó con ella hacia la puerta cerrada y ordenó:

- _"Aparecium"_

Inmediatamente una luz de un blanco sucio reveló la presencia de magia negra usada en ella.

- Están aquí.

Todos se centraron en la puerta y adoptaron posiciones de alerta.

- Aunque tan sólo Cho conocía la ubicación de este cuarto secreto, - continuó - ya que lo descubrió después de que Leman y Horts le proporcionasen esta casa para usarla en sus maquinaciones, estoy seguro de que ellos han sondeado la casa de arriba abajo y saben perfectamente dónde está, de hecho han localizado la puerta que Cho nos dijo que estaba tan bien disimulada por el otro lado, y si no han entrado en él a la fuerza aún, es porque temen qué vayan a encontrar dentro. Ahora lo temen con toda la razón – les sonrió tratando de infundirles ánimos y confianza. – Están al acecho para intentar sorprendernos y acorralarnos cuando salgamos, sabiendo que Dudley sólo puede salir de este cuarto por su propio pie, pues no es mago. Voy a camuflar a Dudley y luego haré estallar la puerta para crear la máxima confusión posible. En cuanto haya desaparecido el peligro por la explosión, quiero que todos salgamos rápidamente por ella y creemos un arco de espaldas al cuarto, varitas en ristre. En teoría no son más que dos, pero no sabemos si han traído refuerzos, y aunque no lo hubiesen hecho, recordad que durante el imperio del terror de Voldemort, estos dos fueron sus mejores asesinos. Así que no se os ocurra correr riesgos innecesarios. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con el plan.

- Dudley, tú permanecerás quieto y callado en esa esquina – le señaló una de las esquinas más alejadas de la puerta. – Ellos no te verán. Y no intentes ayudarnos en la lucha, que yo no tenga que preocuparme por tu seguridad. ¿Está claro? – Él asintió también, mudo de asombro – Y tú, Cho, márchate. Ellos deben de estar ansiosos por vengarse de ti, ya que les has traicionado. Ya has arriesgado suficiente.

- Ni hablar – ella negó con la cabeza. – Nada me impedirá que les dé su merecido por todo el maltrato que me han dado mientras he permanecido con ellos – él la miró con sorpresa y con cierta pena.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no te alejes de mí.

Ella sonrió por ver que la vena protectora del chico aún la alcanzaba a ella también, y asintió.

- ¿Preparados? – todos volvieron a asentir seriamente – Perfecto. Que empiece la función.

Sacó su varita y apuntó a su primo con ella, diciendo en voz alta y clara:

- _"Fidelius"_

Todo rastro de Dudley se esfumó como si él jamás hubiese estado en ese cuarto.

- Y recuerda: como abras la bocaza, yo mismo te mato – amenazó Harry a lo que parecía ser nada más que aire. Un leve gemido se escuchó desde la nada.

Después, girándose hacia la puerta, la apuntó con su varita y gritó:

- ¡_"Bombarda máxima"_!

La puerta estalló en minúsculos trozos que fueron proyectados hacia fuera como si de metralla se tratase. Rápidamente, cada cual salió corriendo para tomar su posición ante el hueco la puerta, pero se encontraron con una densa niebla, prácticamente igual a la que había usado Cho para rescatar a Dursley, que les cegaba por completo. Ni siquiera eran capaces de verse unos a otros.

- ¡_"Homenum revelio"_!- se oyó gritar a Harry de nuevo, e inmediatamente después varios puntos rojos fueron revelados a escasos metros frente a ellos. Definitivamente, Leman y Horts se habían hecho con refuerzos - ¡Centraos en ellos! – gritó a sus amigos - ¡Cada cual en el que se encuentre más cerca suyo! ¡Y no abráis brecha en vuestra posición!

Pronto raudos rayos comenzaron a cruzar la estancia de lado a lado, ya que, si la posición de los mortífagos había sido revelada a través del encantamiento de Harry, también lo había sido la de todos los demás presentes allí.

- ¡_"Desmaius"_¡– gritó Ron, apuntando con su varita al punto más cercano a él mientras esquivaba por los pelos un encantamiento de su enemigo, pero de pronto un _"Expelliarmus"_ tan fuerte golpeó su mano, que sintió cómo además de que su varita fuera despedida de ella, varios dedos fueron rotos. Aún así, el pelirrojo se concentró en recordar los pocos hechizos que era capaz de convocar sin varita para poder seguir peleando.

- "Ventus" – ordenó Draco, y ráfagas de viento casi huracanado se proyectaron al frente, arrastrando con ellas toda la niebla y haciéndola desaparecer casi en su totalidad, mientras hacían trastabillar a sus contrincantes.

Varios de los mortífagos cayeron al suelo, lo que Draco y los demás aprovecharon para desarmar a gran cantidad de ellos e inmovilizarlos. Pero Harry hizo caso omiso de los caídos y se concentró en encontrar a quienes tan bien conocía y que ya una vez le habían puesto contra las cuerdas: Leman y Horts. Halló al segundo intentando asesinar a Arthur y, cuando ya iba a ejecutar un nuevo hechizo para impedirlo, oyó como una voz que jamás olvidaría se concentró en él pronunciando:

- _"Avada Kedavra"_

Leman acababa de lanzarle la maldición asesina. El primer instinto de Harry fue lanzarse al suelo en plancha y rodar sobre su cuerpo para alejarse del rayo lo máximo posible, pero un fuerte empellón lo lanzó lejos sin poder darse cuenta siquiera de quién le había empujado, tomando su lugar. Se golpeó fuertemente contra una de las paredes y necesitó un par de segundos para despejarse, pero enseguida enfocó su vista hacia el lugar que hasta hace nada él mismo había ocupado. Para su horror, Cho yacía muerta en él. Embargado por la ira, localizó a Leman, quien ya le esperaba varita en ristre y que al ver que el chico le miraba, le sonrió con cruel deleite. Ambos hombres se apuntaron cuerpo a cuerpo, sin nada ni nadie de por medio que les distrajera, y como si sus mentes se hubiesen fusionado pronunciaron al unísono:

- _"Avada Kedavra"_

El choque de los dos rayos fue tremendo: tanta energía fue liberada en tan poco tiempo que una onda expansiva sacudió la habitación como si esta hubiese sido azotada por un terremoto. Pero ambos hombres ni se inmutaron. Los dos mantuvieron firmes sus posturas y enviaron más y más magia a sus varitas, haciendo que los dos rayos comenzasen a forcejear uno frente al otro intentando ganar terreno para alcanzar finalmente su objetivo. Un segundo, dos… todos abandonaron la lucha para observarlos en lo que parecía una batalla atemporal, entre el bien y el mal en estado puro, pero inesperadamente el rayo de Harry, más fuerte y potente, ganó la pugna al de Leman y se dirigió hacia este con rumbo y velocidad imparables. El mortífago, agotado y dándose perfecta cuenta de que había perdido aquella batalla, salió corriendo hacia la puerta que tenía cerca de él justo antes de que el mortal rayo de Harry impactara en la pared, destruyéndola por completo, y corrió para salvar su vida. Pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Viendo a Harry ya fuera de peligro, los demás volvieron a concentrarse en sus contrincantes y los redujeron uno a uno, pues estos habían perdido ya toda ansia de lucha y estaban aterrados al contemplar el devastador poder de Harry, que había derrotado a su propio adalid. Neville había conseguido apresar a Horts ejecutando un hechizo _"Deprimo"_ que había hecho hundirse el suelo bajo sus pies y lo había atrapado en el agujero. El mortífago, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo demás, tan sólo tenía ojos para el cuerpo inerte de Chang. Una vez reducidos, Samuel ejecutó un hechizo _"Incarcerus"_ para hacer aparecer unas fuertes cuerdas y atarlos a todos con ellas, tras lo que corrió hacia la chica para intentar hacer algo por ella. Diestramente tomó el pulso en el ahora frágil cuello de Cho y dándose cuenta de que Harry se había arrodillado junto a ellos, le dijo con un susurro:

- Aún respira.

Harry lo miró de forma interrogadora, a lo que Samuel negó con la cabeza: pocos segundos de vida le restaban ya a la otrora bella y orgullosa mujer. Destrozado, Harry la tomó en sus brazos y como si su contacto fuese un bálsamo para ella, Cho abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Él le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

- Me muero – él no pudo responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta – Dime que me quieres, Harry – buscó una de sus manos con su mano temblorosa.

El moreno le acarició el cabello y depositó en sus labios un dulce beso.

- Te quiero, y siempre te querré – su voz fue firme ahora a pesar de la angustia que sufría su corazón.

Al escuchar sus palabras, una dulce y serena sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella y después la laxitud se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Cho Chang acababa de exhalar su último suspiro. Harry la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo que una mezcla de furia, tristeza y dolor se adueñaba de todo su ser. A pesar de que jamás la hubo querido, no pudo evitar recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y el amor que ella siempre le mostró. Los demás lo rodearon dando rienda suelta a su propio dolor, por él y por la chica, que había elegido una vida llena de amargura con un fin tan trágico y prematuro. A su manera, ella lo había dado todo por amor, hasta el final.

Harry la afianzó en sus brazos y se levantó con ella.

- Arthur, Draco, por favor, acompañadme al Ministerio de Magia. Yo llevaré a Cho para que el Ministerio informe a sus padres de su muerte. Sé que hace años que ella no mantenía ningún tipo de relación con ellos, pero seguro que querrán hacerse cargo de su cadáver para velarlo y enterrarlo. Necesitan un lugar donde poder ir al menos a llorarla. Vosotros trasladaréis a los mortífagos y os encargaréis de encarcelarlos mientras tanto.

- Por supuesto, se apresuró a decir el Sr. Weasley.

- Ron, Neville y Samuel, os encargo la custodia de Dudley: lleváoslo a casa y encargaros de que las chicas salgan de su encierro. El hechizo que anula el mío es "Habitat Naturae", pero no hacía falta que os lo dijera, ya que cada uno de vosotros lleváis escrita una copia de él en un pergamino que metí en uno de vuestros bolsillos por si yo no hubiese conseguido volver – todos le observaron con estupor – Encargaos de tranquilizarlas, estarán muy preocupadas y hechas una furia. Y por favor, Ron, cúrate esa mano antes de que Hermione la vea. ¡Dudley! – gritó repentinamente. Pasados unos segundos, todos notaron que el aire se movía junto a ellos. Harry apuntó con su varita frente a él y dijo – _"Finite incantatem" _– su aterrorizado primo apareció frente a él – Hasta que todo esto pase te quedarás a vivir conmigo y con mi familia. Haz todo lo que te digan Ron, Neville y Samuel. Todo. Luego hablaremos.

- S-sí, Harry.

- Si os parece, nos vemos todos en casa luego.

- Harry, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ron, preocupado.

- Cuando Leman pague por esto y por mucho más, lo estaré.

Sin decir nada más, desapareció portando el exánime cuerpo de Cho y los demás asumieron sus propios cometidos.

**&&&&&&&**

Ron acomodó a Dudley lo mejor que pudo en uno de los sofás del comedor de la casa de Harry y Ginny. El chico se había limitado hasta entonces a asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que le decían, en señal de entendimiento, pero no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Todavía se sentía traumatizado por todo lo que se había visto obligado a contemplar desde su escondite. Molly había salido al encuentro de los chicos nada más escuchar sonido de pasos dentro de la casa y después de colmarlos de besos y abrazos y de que le explicasen todo lo sucedido, les aseguró que ella cuidaría del chico también.

Después Neville, Samuel y él se apresuraron a subir al cuarto donde las chicas los aguardaban. Caminaron hasta llegar a él y se pararon frente a la puerta, a escuchar. No oyeron sonido alguno: mal augurio. Ron suspiró, se armó de valor y dijo:

- _"Habitat Naturae"_

Mientras, Neville y Samuel se habían ocupado de anular los demás hechizos de refuerzo.

Ninguno pudo intentar entrar al cuarto ya que al escuchar voces tras la puerta, ellas se habían apresurado a abalanzarse sobre ella e intentar abrirla de nuevo. Todas salieron en tromba. Hermione se echó en brazos de Ron con tal ímpetu que casi lo derribó. Luna prácticamente hizo lo mismo. Carol sonrió a Samuel cariñosamente y suspiró con evidente alivio. Pero Ginny y Nadia buscaron por todos lados, desesperadas, y el alma se les cayó a los pies al darse cuenta de que ni Arthur, ni Draco ni Harry habían regresado con los demás.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Y Draco y mi padre? – Ginny zarandeó a Samuel, presa del pánico. Al ver que no le respondía se dirigió a su hermano, casi histérica.

- ¿Dónde están, Ron? ¿Dónde? ¡Por lo que más quieras!

- Ellos están bien, Ginny. Los tres. Pronto regresarán.

- ¡No me mientas! ¿Por qué si no, no han venido con vosotros?

- ¿Por qué? – se unió Nadia a sus gritos, sintiendo que el mundo se rompía a su alrededor.

- Cho ha muerto – les dijo Ron todavía acongojado – Harry se ha ido al Ministerio de Magia a llevar su cadáver allí para que pueda ser entregado a sus padres. Y nuestro padre y Draco se están encargando del encarcelamiento de los mortífagos apresados. Nosotros hemos vuelto para intentar tranquilizaros.

- Cho muerta… - la noticia golpeó a Ginny de forma inesperada - ¿Cómo está Harry? – quiso saber, fijando los ojos en los de su hermano.

- Imagínatelo – fue la corta respuesta de este – Quieras o no, Cho formó parte de su vida.

- Lo sé. Pobre muchacha. ¿Cómo ha sido?

- Se interpuso entre Harry y un Avada Kedavra – dijo Neville, apesadumbrado – No habría hecho falta, sabes que Harry puede lidiar con ello y con mucho más, pero aún así ella dio su vida por salvar la de él.

Ginny lo miró con ojos vidriosos, también a ella le había causado congoja la muerte de aquella a quien tanto había creído odiar siempre.

- Al menos ya descansa en paz. Creo que nunca fue realmente feliz – aseguró Hermione, con tristeza.

- Yo también lo creo – aseguró Nadia – Descanse en paz.

- Descanse en paz – repitieron todos.

De pronto Hermione cogió de la oreja a su marido y lo encaró, furiosa.

- ¡Cuando vuelvan Draco y Harry os vamos a torturar a todos! ¡A matar! ¡Lo que nos habéis hecho no tiene nombre!

- Aquí me tienes para lo que quieras – la encaró él con una dureza que no era típica en su carácter – todas me tenéis. Así que descargad vuestra ira sobre mí, pero ni se os ocurra reprochar nada a Harry. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para él encerraros aquí? ¿Acaso creéis que lo ha sido para cualquiera de nosotros? – todas desviaron su mirada de él, avergonzadas - Podéis odiarme si queréis, vamos, torturadme, pero Harry ya ha sufrido bastante.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con él – le apoyó Neville – Sé que lo que hemos hecho no ha sido justo para vosotras, pero tan sólo hemos seguido los dictados de nuestros corazones. Yo, al menos, volvería a hacer lo mismo si tuviese la oportunidad. Me duele en el alma haberos hecho sufrir, pero sé que hemos hecho lo correcto, os guste o no.

- Yo siento lo mismo que ellos – sentenció Samuel.

- ¡Pero, pero…! – Ginny se sentía enfadada, igual que todas ellas, pero no supo qué replicar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que nos reprochéis, pero a pesar de ello, todos y cada uno de nosotros actuaríamos del mismo modo de nuevo. Ya lo sabéis – reafirmó Neville. Todos los demás asintieron de forma impetuosa.

Ellas se miraron unas a otras.

- No creáis que se nos va a pasar el enfado por eso – les dijo Luna con voz cortante.

- Lo sabemos. Por eso nos esforzaremos por ganarnos vuestro perdón – su marido la estrechó entre sus brazos con ternura. Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

- Vamos abajo, por favor. Dudley todavía está en estado de shock. Ese chaval realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido ni de con quiénes se estaba jugando el tipo – pidió Ron.

- ¿El primo de Harry está aquí?

- Al fin y al cabo, ¿por quién hemos montado todo esto, sino por él? ¡Si encima no hubiéramos conseguido rescatarlo ya sería el colmo! – bufó el pelirrojo – Mamá lo está vigilando como a los niños pequeños. A pesar de tener un eminente primo mago, este muggle nos ha salido impresionable.

Todos sonrieron por la broma.

Bajaron las escaleras y se reunieron en el comedor con Dudley, Molly y los niños, a quienes esta última había traído con ella para poderlos vigilar al mismo tiempo que al chico. Rose y Bonnie se entretenían dibujando con lápices de colores, los gemelos Potter dormían plácidamente en una cuna de viaje, mientras la mujer acunaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña hija de Luna y Neville. Dudley tan sólo contemplaba la escena, alucinado.

- ¿Seguro que está bien? – preguntó la Sra. Weasley a su hijo, preocupada.

- Créeme, lo está – le aseguró este mirando al chico con cierto desprecio.

- Mamá – le increpó Ginny de forma acusadora - ¿Cómo has podido ponerte de parte de Harry en todo esto y permitir que nos encerrase?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí, niña? ¿A tu madre? Al encerrarte, a todas vosotras, Harry tan sólo me ha hecho un favor – respondió ella tranquilamente.

Ginny se dejó caer con frustración en uno de los sillones.

Aún tuvieron que esperar más de dos horas a que los otros tres hombres regresasen. Los niños ya habían sido acostados y los adultos dormitaban en los sillones. No se habían movido para nada, ni para cenar siquiera. Alrededor de la una de la madrugada, Harry, Draco y Arthur aparecieron uno tras otro a través de la chimenea. Al verlos, Molly corrió a abrazar a su marido. Nadia abrazó también a Draco sin importarle por aquella vez que ellos dos estuviesen peleados. Harry caminó con lentitud al encuentro de Ginny y al alcanzarla, ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, en silencio. De pronto, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, besándolo desesperada. Harry la apretó entre sus brazos con vehemencia mientras saboreaba sus labios con infinito amor. No necesitaron palabras, pues todo entre ellos dos había sido dicho ya.

**Y ahora van los comentarios:**

Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque tiene dos escenas que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y que siempre que las recuerdo me han encogido el corazón: la escena en que Harry miente a Ginny para poderla encerrar y proteger y la muerte de Cho en brazos de Harry. Cho siempre había sido mala, pero para mí era más amargada, desgraciada, perdida de su propio camino, que mala en realidad, y he querido darle un final como buena, porque realmente siempre lo fue. Y Harry con Ginny bueno... es Harry, súper protector, súper enamorado, súper perfecto... Espero que os hayan gustado.

Habréis notado que en cualquier momento empezará el último acto. Ahora sí que sí le queda poco a este fic. Por favor, acompañadme hasta el final.

Abrazos e infintas gracias.

Rose.


	25. Calma antes de la tempestad

_**Capítulo 25: Calma antes de la tempestad.**_

**Mañana del miércoles, 3 de agosto de 2005**

Harry bajaba las escaleras abstraído, mostrándose muy serio y circunspecto. El agotamiento era el principal causante de su estado de ánimo, pero también influían los oscuros pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente desde el dramático rescate de su primo Dudley. Presentía que, a partir de aquel fatídico momento, los acontecimientos iban a precipitarse de forma frenética, y tenía bien claro que su deber era estar preparado para poder afrontarlos, al menos mientras fuese capaz de ello. Porque su enfermedad, dotada de vida propia a costa de su salud, parecía haber intuido también el inminente desenlace: en los últimos días azotaba su cuerpo con cruel insistencia, cual amante posesiva, impidiéndole olvidarla ni un miserable segundo, ni siquiera obviarla, limitándole a sufrirla… en silencio. Sintió tentación de lamentarse, pero hacerlo era una pérdida de tiempo que ya no se podía permitir. Lo sabía.

No se había vestido para la ocasión. Esperaba encontrarse solo en Hogwarts, ya que todavía el gran castillo no había sido ocupado de nuevo por los alumnos, y la mayoría de los profesores disfrutaban de varios días de vacaciones veraniegas. Así que él, con su pantalón de chándal, su camiseta blanca de manga corta y sus zapatillas de deporte, daría un último vistazo a las nuevas edificaciones, y después dispondría de tiempo suficiente para recluirse en su despacho y concentrarse en sus próximos movimientos, que debían atajar la amenaza de Leman y su cohorte de mortífagos de una vez por todas. ¿Estrategias? Muy simple: luchar, vencer o morir. Y en su caso, vencer "y" morir, se dijo con sarcasmo. ¿Para qué negarlo ya? Mejor afrontar ese hecho de cara y aprovechar para llevarse por delante a unos cuantos mortífagos. Tendría compañía en el infierno. Al pensar esto sonrió para sí, negándose la piedad. Aquel día intentaría evitar toparse con su abuela en la medida de sus posibilidades, y también con Hagrid. Deseaba disfrutar de un buen mano a mano con su propia conciencia. Porque dentro de bien poco, debería dejarlo todo apunto y despedirse.

No sabía si le quedaría tiempo para poder mudarse a su nueva casa en Hogwarts, pero si así fuese, echaría de menos el Valle de Godric. De hecho, mientras acariciaba suavemente la fina y olorosa madera de la puerta de entrada a aquella familiar casa, que amaba con toda su alma por haberla compartido con sus padres, a pesar de que él no fuese capaz de recordarlo, y con su amada esposa, ya comenzaba a hacerlo. No deseaba ser descubierto, así que había decidido prescindir de la red flu o el traslador, a favor de métodos más… discretos. Por ello, giró el pomo sigilosamente, intentando pasar desapercibido, y la recia puerta se hizo cómplice de sus acciones abriéndose en cómodo silencio.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Su corazón dio un vuelco y la garganta se le hizo un nudo. Acababa de suceder lo que más había temido. No quiso girarse, pues desearía quedarse si lo hacía.

- Me voy a Hogwarts, Ginny, tengo varios asuntos que solucionar allí. No tardaré mucho.

Intentó caminar hacia la calle, pero ya la puerta se había cerrado de nuevo ante sus narices, de un rápido empujón. No sabía cómo, pero la bella pelirroja, hacía unos segundos a varios metros detrás de él, lo contemplaba ahora, bloqueándole toda vía de escape, con mirada severa.

- Ni lo sueñes. El esfuerzo que hiciste al rescatar a Dudley, te mantuvo ayer postrado en cama durante todo el día. Hoy te encuentras un poco mejor, sí, pero no voy a permitir que salgas de esta casa, te pongas como te pongas.

- Gin, por favor, no tengo tiempo para escenas de este tipo. Es imprescindible que me marche ahora – exageró.

- Todo es imprescindible en esta vida, y por eso mismo, nada acaba siéndolo. Cuanto antes asumas que hoy vas a quedarte en casa a descansar, antes acabaremos con esto.

Él la observó, sorprendido, sin poder evitar sonreír.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un sargento?

- ¿Qué es un sargento? – sus dulces ojos mostraban curiosidad y extrañeza.

- Un sargento es… es… un muggle que trabaja en el ejército profesional, quien realmente grita mucho y manda poco – explicó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Que mando poco? – se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva.

- Gin, mi amor… - insistió con impaciencia.

A lo que ella no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó de la entrada.

Pelear con su esposa, era la última cosa en el mundo que él deseaba. Así que calló, lo pensó dos veces, y finalmente asintió con gesto cariñoso.

- Has ganado, princesa sargento. Hoy me quedo contigo – total, se recordó, una de sus tareas pendientes era dedicar todo el tiempo posible a su amada antes de darle un último adiós. Por ello, y aunque en otro orden, también aquello entraba dentro de sus planes. – Pero ahora mando yo, el general – bromeó.

La tomó en brazos con ímpetu.

- Harry, no hagas esfuerzos, por favor…

Él no le hizo el menor caso y caminó con ella hasta el gran sofá del comedor, donde la depositó suavemente, para luego tumbarse él mismo cuan largo era y obligarla a hacerlo también, la espalda de ella bien pegadita a su cuerpo. Y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

- No creerás que voy a descansar solo, ¿verdad?

Ella podía sentir la cálida respiración de él pegada a su cuello desnudo. Suspiró, deseando permanecer de ese modo para siempre.

- Harry…

- Dime, amor.

- Te noto extraño desde que volviste el lunes por la noche. ¿Puedes responderme una pregunta?

- Lo intentaré – su voz era más seria que de costumbre.

- ¿Cómo… te ha afectado la muerte de Cho? – se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo la reacción de él. Pero la necesidad de conocer los sentimientos de su esposo era más fuerte que sus miedos.

Él suspiró. Sentía que no era fácil hablar de aquel tema, que no había palabras que expresasen de forma acertada su extraño dolor, pero se esforzó por intentar hacerlo. Quizá le haría bien, y su mujer merecía conocer toda la verdad.

- Siento que no fui bueno con ella, Ginny – confesó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – intentó observar sus ojos, pero él la tenía firmemente cogida y no pudo volverse para contemplarlos.

- Cho y yo tan sólo formamos una pareja real en Hogwarts, antes de que yo me diese cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorado de ti.

Ginny no puedo evitar sentir tristeza al recordarlo. Mientras Harry no se había declarado a ninguna chica, a ella le daba igual que tampoco se fijase en ella misma, pero cuando supo que el amor de su vida salía con otra, su corazón adolescente se estremeció de dolor.

- Entonces sí que fui su pareja porque deseaba serlo, y no para intentar escapar de mí mismo, como hice luego – continuó él con amargura – Después la utilicé cuando quise alejarte de mí, haciéndola pasar por mi nueva novia. Y es cierto que en Sidney le conté la verdad e intenté romper nuestra relación, pero ella me respondió que siempre había sabido que yo ya no la quería, y que a pesar de todo, se había propuesto reconquistarme, asegurándome que, fuese como fuese, lo conseguiría. Al conocer sus intenciones, yo debí ponerme firme y alejarla de mi vida para siempre, en vez de mantenerla a mi lado con la vil excusa de que yo no la estaba engañando, pues ella sabía toda la verdad. Con el paso de los años le cogí manía, incluso asco, pero Cho no fue la culpable, sino yo, que no hice las cosas bien. Me serví de sus sentimientos hacia mí una y otra vez, Ginny, y para colmo, cada vez me sentía más harto de su compañía. Me la quité de encima definitivamente cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando ya la había humillado hasta la saciedad – calló por un momento - Y a pesar de todo, ella ha muerto por mí.

- Pero esa mujer tampoco fue buena – trató de defenderlo.

- Eso no me exime a mí de culpabilidad. Hiciese lo que hiciese Cho, yo debí ser fiel a mis propios sentimientos, a mis principios, pero no lo hice.

- ¿La… amaste en algún momento? – apretó sus manos con fuerza, temiendo la respuesta.

- ¿Amarla? Tan sólo he conocido el amor una sola vez, y ha sido estando contigo. Cuando era adolescente, sentí cierta atracción por ella. Chang fue la primera chica en quien me fijé de un modo… romántico, pero al conocerla personalmente jamás me pude enamorar más que de su físico, y mucho menos amarla. Y se lo dije. Le dije que yo jamás la había querido, pero ella nunca quiso escucharme, nunca me creyó.

- Pero las revistas del corazón siempre la relacionaban contigo de forma seria, tan sólo a Cho Chang, a ninguna otra de todas tus conquistas – objetó, poco convencida.

- Porque ella fue la única capaz de continuar a mi lado a pesar de cómo la traté – se rió de sí mismo al recordarlo - Las demás se largaban corriendo nada más darse cuenta de que habían sido utilizadas, de que no habían sido capaces de convertirse en nada más que "la distracción de una noche cualquiera, dos a lo sumo", tal y como yo les había advertido.

La voz de Harry enmudeció, y ambos permanecieron en pensativo silencio.

- Me cuesta asimilar lo que me cuentas, amor – dijo por fin, convencida - Conmigo has sido siempre tan caballeroso, tan galán y protector… No puedo imaginarte haciéndome daño de ese modo.

- A ti no podría dañarte de ese modo, por mucho que me lo propusiera, porque te amo, Ginny. Durante años intenté luchar contra mí mismo y dejar de quererte, olvidarte… lo intenté todo para tratar de conseguirlo, pero tan sólo logré amargarme y amargar con ello a otras personas, incluida tú, aunque fuese en la distancia. Por eso siento que, en gran parte, no merezco nada de lo que ahora tengo.

- Entonces, ¿ni yo ni tus hijos lo merecemos tampoco?

Ella se liberó con firmeza de los fuertes brazos de él y se giró con cuidado, para encarar su mirada.

- Vosotros lo merecéis todo, amor mío – le aseguró él, decidido, sonriendo con infinita ternura.

- Pues tú eres la parte más importante de ello, jamás lo olvides.

Aquellas últimas palabras implicaban mucho más de lo que acababan de expresar, y ambos lo sabían.

- Oh, dioses, ¿qué he hecho para merecerte? – la pegó más a su cuerpo, anhelante.

- Darme la vida.

Harry observó los dulces labios de ella, desbordado de amor y de deseo, paseó sus dedos por ellos con adoración, mientras Ginny los besaba sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos de él, apenas conteniendo la emoción. Finalmente él la miró también, y ambos se besaron inocentemente al principio, reviviendo las primeras veces que compartieron hace muchos años, en que todo era nuevo y maravilloso para ellos. Poco a poco, aquellos besos se inflamaron de pasión, de deseo, de amor incontenible, y sin darse cuenta, Ginny se vio tumbada sobre su marido, intentando quitar de en medio aquella fastidiosa camiseta que la separaba de su musculoso pecho.

- Estamos en medio del comedor – gimió él, de pronto, conteniendo a duras penas las manos de su amada.

- Lo sé – volvió a besarlo – y me encanta.

Él la miró de forma maliciosa, y se adueñó de su cuello con la pasión de sus labios.

De pronto, el estruendo de un cristal hecho añicos contra el suelo los devolvió al mundo con cruel frialdad. La pareja se giró inmediatamente hacia donde provenía el ruido, sobresaltada, y allí hallaron a Dudley, observándolos con la boca abierta. Por su semblante, parecía conmocionado. Había dejado caer un vaso con agua, que llevaba en la mano, y el líquido se extendía ahora ante sus pies, junto con los minúsculos cristales.

- Yo, yo… lo-lo siento. Te estaba buscando para hablar contigo – dijo tímidamente a su primo, sintiendo que debía disculparse.

- Ahora no, Dud – Harry fijó sus ojos en él con aire divertido – Estoy muy, pero que muy, ocupado.

El moreno hizo que su esposa se levantase con cuidado y él se levantó también, la tomó de la mano con delicadeza, besándola con picardía, y se la llevó de allí, caminando tranquilamente hacia su habitación.

Su primo se vio obligado a sentarse, muerto de sorpresa y vergüenza.

**&&&&&&&**

Horas después, mientras Harry se hallaba reunido junto a Dudley en su despacho, llegaron Remus y Tonks, Neville y Luna, Ron y Hermione, y también Samuel y Carol. Todos ellos estaban muy preocupados por la salud del joven director de Hogwarts y se confabularon para presentarse juntos en el Valle de Godric, con la excusa de hacer una reunión de amigos en su casa y poder disimular sus verdaderas intenciones. Ginny, avisada del plan y de su próxima visita, los hizo pasar al comedor, donde Nadia y Draco ya los estaban esperando, sentados bien lejos el uno del otro. Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado, se miraron unos a otros, sin saber cómo abordar el principal asunto que los había reunido allí.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – comenzó Neville – Nos habías dicho que hoy has podido convencerle para que se quedase en casa a descansar.

- Está en su despacho, conversando con Dudley. Ambos acaban de encerrarse en este, así que creo que podremos hablar durante un rato todavía, sin que él pueda escucharnos – lo miró sintiendo cierta culpabilidad, aunque la desechó con rapidez y se apresuró a concentrarse en lo que necesitaba saber – Nev, quiero que me digas la verdad. Él se empeña en negármelo, pero siento que su salud está empeorando día a día. Podrá fingir ante cualquiera y ser capaz de engañarle, pero conmigo, eso es imposible.

Neville rehuyó su mirada, sintiendo que vería en los ojos de ella toda la culpabilidad que lo atormentaba. Enfocó la vista al suelo, incapaz de responder. Pero Ginny se puso frente a él y, tomándole de la barbilla, le alzó la cara suave pero firmemente, obligándole a enfrentarla.

- La verdad es que su enfermedad nos está venciendo a todos – fue la cruda respuesta del chico, quien no tuvo más remedio que armarse de valor y afrontar la realidad, lleno de frustración, desesperado - ¡Mierda! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer, Ginny! ¡Me siento impotente!

- Baja el tono de voz – le indicó Samuel, acompañando sus palabras con un brusco gesto de su brazo. Después encaró a Ginny para tomar el relevo de su amigo y compañero – Siento decirte esto, y me siento tan frustrado como Neville, pero ya hemos probado con Harry todo lo que se nos ha pasado por la cabeza, por muy extravagante y absurdo que fuese, sin resultado alguno. Y, como tú, somos perfectamente conscientes de que la salud de Harry se agota a ojos vista – todos se levantaron de un salto y rodearon a ambos sanadores, con desesperación – No debería estar sucediendo esto, sería lógico que su enfermedad evolucionase siguiendo la pauta que llevaba hace tan sólo un mes, pero la realidad es otra muy distinta: su dolencia se ha acelerado de forma exponencial, imparable.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – gritó Ron.

Todos lo miraron a modo de advertencia para que moderase el volumen de su voz, pero pensaban exactamente lo mismo que él.

- Con Harry nada es imposible, y lo sabéis perfectamente – volvió a Hablar Neville, hundido.

Ginny desenfocó la vista, sintiendo que le abandonaba el equilibrio. Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, la pelirroja se desplomó en el suelo, desmayada. Inmediatamente, Draco la tomó en brazos y la llevó al gran sofá, donde la tumbó con cuidado, depositando un cojín bajo su cabeza. Samuel se apresuró a tomarle el pulso, y cuando se dio cuenta de que los latidos de la chica eran normales, respiró, aliviado.

- En su estado, tanta emoción la ha llevado al colapso. No uséis métodos bruscos para despertarla. Dejadla descansar. Os aseguro que en pocos minutos ella misma se recuperará – ordenó.

- ¿Cómo? – lo enfrentó Ron, plantándose frente a él de forma amenazadora.

- Hazle caso, amigo, sabe lo que dice – lo calmó Neville, agarrándolo con fuerza por el hombro para que el pelirrojo no tuviese más remedio que escucharle.

Al sentir su contacto, toda la determinación que había mostrado Ron le abandonó de golpe, y se abrazó a él desesperado, rompiendo a llorar como un chiquillo. Neville lloró también, acongojado.

- Esto es una tragedia – se lamentó Nadia entre sollozos, volviéndose a sentar en un sillón.

- No nos vamos a rendir, os lo juro por mi vida – les aseguró Neville, ya más calmado, palmeando la espalda de su amigo con complicidad, para intentar darle fuerzas – pero la verdad es que, al ritmo que está avanzando la dolencia de Harry, apenas nos queda tiempo para conseguirlo. Y dada la situación actual, todos sabemos que él no se va a dejar caer en nuestras manos como un dócil corderito. Por eso os pido que, pase lo que pase y veáis lo que veáis, seáis fuertes. Si él os ve derrumbaros, sufrirá todavía más.

- ¡Pero no podemos hacer una cosa así! – Casi gritó Hermione - ¡Hay que obligarle a entrar en razón! ¡Sea como sea! ¡Nosotros lucharemos, pero él debe abandonar la lucha ya! ¡Inmediatamente!

- Conociéndole como le conocemos, todos sabemos que eso no va a suceder – les aseguró Draco – Además, sé que él y Kingsley se traen un plan entre manos, algo gordo, muy gordo. El lunes pude escuchar parte de una conversación entre ambos en el Ministerio.

- ¿Qué? ¡Cuéntanos todo lo que sepas ahora mismo! – le ordenó Ron con impaciencia.

- Hablaron sobre un hechizo desmemorizador a gran escala, a nivel nacional, para que los muggles no recuerden nada sobre la magia, ni a los magos. Para ellos sería como si nunca hubiésemos existido.

- ¿Pero puede conjurarse un hechizo de esa magnitud? ¡Jamás nadie ha ejecutado un hechizo a ese nivel! – repuso Neville, totalmente sorprendido.

- Ahí es donde entra Harry. Él aseguró a Kingsley que será capaz de conseguirlo – aclaró, esperando su reacción.

- Merlín nos asista… - dijo Remus, atónito – Hay que impedir que lo intente siquiera. Si ejecuta un hechizo de ese alcance, pase lo que pase, morirá.

- ¿Y Kingsley está de acuerdo? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Va a permitir que Harry exponga su vida de ese modo? – se indignó Tonks.

- Kingsley no tiene ni idea de que él está tan enfermo. Nadie lo sabe – les aseguró Samuel – excepto los mortífagos, por orden expresa de Harry. Pero ese es otro tema.

El hombre había acaparado las miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad de todos los presentes.

- He estado infiltrado de doble espía. Los mortífagos creen que trabajo para ellos y que estoy administrando a Harry un veneno que está acelerando su enfermedad, pero os juro que eso no es cierto. Me tendieron una trampa e intentaron chantajearme con un tema personal algo… peliagudo, pero yo lo tenía muy claro y enseguida confesé a Harry lo que me estaba sucediendo y pedí su apoyo, y él decidió aprovechar la situación para hacer que se confiasen. A mí me pareció una buena idea, y así lo hicimos. Sobre eso tengo mucho que contaros, pero no ahora. Si Harry intuye siquiera que he descubierto mi doble juego ante vosotros, se enfurecerá. Él intenta que todos permanezcamos al margen de esta guerra lo máximo posible, limitando nuestras acciones.

- ¡De nuevo pretende asumir toda la responsabilidad solo! ¡Siempre solo! ¿Para qué narices somos sus amigos, entonces? – Remus no podía ocultar su enfado.

- Él no se niega a que le ayudemos, pero intenta no poner en peligro nuestras vidas. Ya sabéis cómo es – les aseguró Neville, con tristeza.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer, es obligarle a que nos cuente toda la verdad – sentenció Draco – y luego, quitarle de la cabeza esa idea absurda del hechizo, y convencerle de que debe haber otra forma de acabar con todo este problema. Pero no hoy, dejémosle descansar tranquilo durante unos días, y estemos alerta. Al menor indicio de cualquier movimiento por su parte, lo abordaremos.

Todos asintieron con fuerza, completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

- ¿Cómo va el tema del intercambio de los niños? – preguntó Remus, ya más sereno.

- En Hogwarts todavía no tenemos fecha para ello, pero sé que será pronto. En cuanto tenga algún dato más, os mantendré informados – les aseguró – Y no os preocupéis, estoy usando todos mis contactos para mantener a los mortífagos vigilados, sobre todo a Leman: cualquier movimiento que este pretenda hacer, lo conoceremos con la suficiente antelación como para poder enfrentarlo con ciertas garantías, intentando proteger la salud de Harry todo lo posible. El hecho de que haya caído su máscara de "legalidad", que representaba Dudley, hará que pronto se revelen sus verdaderos planes. Pero a diferencia de lo que sucedió en la época en que Voldemort lideraba a los mortífagos, ahora muchos de ellos no están de acuerdo con todo lo que está ocurriendo, y a más de uno no le importará traicionar al tipejo ese.

Ahora sí que la sorpresa de todos ellos fue mayúscula.

- Hablas de Voldemort, de Leman y de los mortífagos como si verdaderamente pudieras recordarlos – Neville lo traspasó con una mirada suspicaz.

- Y puedo hacerlo, aunque ojalá fuese capaz de desterrar esos recuerdos de mi vida para siempre – ahora los miró con cierto orgullo – ha sido el golpe del pasado domingo el que me ha devuelto de pronto toda mi memoria, y muy oportunamente, gracias a Dobbie.

- ¿Y por qué no nos has contado nada sobre ello?

- Por motivos personales que no os incumben – Draco retó a Neville con postura firme – Lo estoy haciendo ahora, y punto.

- ¿Harry tampoco lo sabe? – inquirió Hermione, observándolo también con desconfianza.

- Créeme, lo sabe, a pesar de que yo no se lo haya confesado. Fui consciente de que él lo vio en mis ojos nada más darme cuenta yo de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero ha tenido la delicadeza de respetar mi decisión y fingir que no se ha enterado. Así que podemos disimular hoy todo lo que queramos, pero en cuanto él nos vea a todos aquí, sabrá perfectamente a qué hemos venido – intentó desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros – Lo que se le pase por alto, será porque él mismo lo permita. Eso tenedlo bien claro.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, preocupados.

- De todos modos, hemos decidido ya lo que vamos a hacer. Así que hagámoslo sin dudar y luego ya veremos – afirmó Nadia, contundente, mostrándose segura de sí misma.

Pero la rubia no pudo evitar observar a Draco con una mezcla de sentimientos que sumió a su corazón en el dolor.

**&&&&&&&**

Harry se hallaba sentado en su sillón de despacho, observando a Dudley con seriedad, en silencio. Su primo, sentado frente a él, no sabía hacia dónde mirar. El joven muggle tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su primo, que preguntarle, pero era consciente de que la confianza entre ambos prácticamente nunca había existido, y mucho menos ahora, que se habían reencontrado después de tantos años sin saber absolutamente nada el uno del otro. Pero lo cierto es que Dursley sentía la necesidad de explicarse, de agradecerle todo lo que su único primo había hecho por él, salvándole la vida. Por ello, apretó los puños con fuerza y se decidió a comenzar, preguntando lo que más le importaba saber desde que se había hospedado en aquella casa.

- Harry… ¿cómo te encuentras?

El moreno lo observó con sorpresa. Desde luego, no era la pregunta que él esperaba.

- Sé que ayer pasaste el día enfermo. No saliste de vuestra habitación, y tu esposa me confirmó que te sentiste débil. No puedo evitar pensar que fue por mi culpa.

Harry intentó serenarse, relajarse al máximo posible, para poder responderle con naturalidad.

- Fue culpa tuya y no lo fue, Dudley. Es cierto que, si ayer tuve que permanecer en cama, fue debido a la gran cantidad de magia que utilicé en tu rescate. Pero esto no me habría supuesto ningún problema si yo no estuviese tan enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo? ¿Cómo que estás enfermo? ¿Cómo de enfermo estás? – casi se le trababa la lengua, la noticia le había alterado por la sorpresa y el miedo que había sentido al escucharla.

- Muy enfermo, Dud.

De pronto, Harry se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la ventana del despacho, caminando con lentitud. Permaneció callado durante unos momentos, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal: parecía estar luchando con demonios invisibles, que le acosaban sólo a él. Cuando, aparentemente, los hubo puesto a raya, se giró hacia su primo: su cara mostraba tanto dolor y sufrimiento, que Dudley se estremeció.

- Quiero pedirte algo – comenzó Harry.

- Claro, lo que quieras. Nunca podré pagarte en una sola vida todo lo que has hecho por mí – respondió el otro con decisión.

- Yo no he hecho nada por ti que no hubiese hecho por cualquier otra persona. Olvida eso. Tú eres mi familia, mi sangre. Mi abuela también, pero esto no puedo pedírselo a ella.

- ¿Tu abuela? – los ojos del joven orondo se desorbitaron por la sorpresa.

- La madre de mi padre. Pero esa es una larga historia, que no puedo contarte ahora. Lo que voy a pedirte es de suma importancia para mí, y supone una gran responsabilidad para ti, si decides aceptarla. Quiero que, cuando yo ya no esté, protejas a mi familia: a Ginny y a mis hijos. Ellos cuentan también con el apoyo de los padres de Ginny y de todos sus hermanos, pero me marcharé mucho más tranquilo si sé que también tú velarás por su felicidad.

- ¿Marcharte? ¿A dónde? ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Explícate! ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Cómo puedes abandonarlos si ellos son lo que más amas en este mundo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu enfermedad?

- Es cierto: ellos, y únicamente ellos, son lo que más amo en este mundo. Por eso te pido a ti que los protejas, con tu vida, si es necesario. Me estoy muriendo, Dudley – sus ojos traspasaron los de su primo con firmeza, mientras el otro sentía que un sudor frío invadía todo su cuerpo.

Dudley lo miró, pasmado.

- Pero eso no puede ser… - musitó.

- No voy a discutir contigo lo que puede o no puede ser. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero. Ahora tú debes darme una respuesta.

La incredulidad, la sorpresa, el miedo y el dolor hacían que Dudley se mostrase torpe, desvalido. No era aquello por lo que había buscado a su pariente con tanto ahínco, sino para intentar ganarse su perdón y su amistad. Y ahora, que aparentemente había conseguido la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, por la que tanto había luchado, se encontraba con que su primo, la única familia que realmente le importaba, quien debería haber sido su hermano si las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado como deberían haber sido, iba a abandonarle también, siguiendo el camino de los padres de ambos. Sintió cómo su mundo volvía a derrumbarse a su alrededor, exactamente igual al día en que recibió la noticia del fallecimiento de sus progenitores.

- ¿Por qué yo? – fue capaz de pronunciar, con demasiado esfuerzo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, porque tú eres de mi propia sangre.

- No me vengas con esas, Harry. Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué yo, que tan mal te traté, que tanto te humillé, que fui la mayor causa de tu desdichada infancia en casa de mis padres?

- Porque eres buena persona, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes; porque me lo has demostrado en más de una ocasión, por mucho que tú no lo creas, en situaciones muy puntuales, y muy pocas veces, todo sea dicho, pero han sido suficientes. Y vuelvo a repetírtelo, porque tú eres mi sangre, mi familia.

- No puedes hacerme esto – se levantó con ímpetu y alcanzó a su primo, quedando a escasos centímetros de él. Lo observaba lleno de furia y frustración.

- Si no deseas cumplir lo que te he pedido, no tienes porqué hacerlo – Harry dijo sin más.

- ¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Y con mucho gusto! ¡Pero tú no puedes morirte! ¡No puedes dejarme, ahora que por fin nos hemos reunido! ¡Ni dejar a tus hijos, ni a tu mujer! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Haré lo que sea para impedirlo! ¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Eres todo lo que tengo y… y…! ¡Te quiero! ¡Mierda! ¡Te necesito! ¡Y quiero que tú me necesites a mí!

Sin darse cuenta, Dudley había cogido a su primo por el cuello de la camisa y casi lo zarandeaba, gritando y llorando como un poseso. Harry sintió que el corazón se le partía en pedazos, que toda la frialdad con la que, durante años y años, se había prometido tratar al otro si algún día volvía a encontrarse con él, desaparecía como si un poderoso hechizo la hubiese arrastrado bien lejos de él. Sentía que lo quería, que siempre lo había querido, por mucho que se lo hubiese negado a sí mismo, que realmente lo necesitaba, y que deseaba poder tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él, de hablarle, de escucharle, de compartir tantas cosas a su lado…

Harry agarró con fuerza las manos de su primo y le obligó a quitarlas de su camisa, y lo abrazó, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Allí estaban ambos, abrazados como dos niños emocionados por haber compartido un gran secreto, y que al hacerlo han creado un sentimiento tan fuerte y profundo que marcará sus vidas para siempre.

- Por favor, Big D, no me lo pongas más difícil – lo cogió por los hombros, dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

- ¡No, Harry! ¡No! ¡Dime que me mientes! ¡Que me lo he ganado! ¡Que soy un imbécil egocéntrico y petulante! ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo!

El otro negó con la cabeza, casi no podía hablar.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que hace mucho que te perdoné, a ti y a tus padres. Jamás te haría daño por el puro placer de hacerlo.

- No voy a rendirme – negó, cabezota – No, Harry, ni tú tampoco. Mañana mismo vas a acompañarme a que te visiten los mejores médicos. No sé lo que tienes, pero sea lo que sea, ellos te curarán, deben hacerlo. No voy a permitir que también tú me abandones. Has de saber que tengo bastante dinero y que gastaré hasta el último céntimo en curarte, eso te lo juro.

- Yo también lo tengo, Dud – volvió a sonreír – mis padres eran ricos, y yo he aumentado esa riqueza. No voy a ponerme en manos de más sanadores, ni de médicos tampoco. Sé perfectamente cuando las cosas llegan al final, y estoy cansado de que experimenten conmigo sin resultado alguno. Lo que debo hacer ahora es dejar mi legado a todos los que quiero, nada más, y mi legado no es otro que acabar con los malditos mortífagos de una vez y para siempre. Y en referencia a ese asunto, tengo planes para ti.

- Déjate de planes y hazme caso. Mañana, a primera hora, te vienes conmigo al hospital.

- Dud, no voy a ir, y esa es mi última palabra. Esa no es tu decisión, es la mía. Y no te queda más remedio que aceptarla. En mi casa y en mi vida mando yo, acostúmbrate.

- ¡Pero…!

- Sin peros. Y se acabó. Sé que es muy duro para ti lo que acabo de confesarte. Pues imagina lo duro que es para mí. Y no voy a hablar más de ello. Ahora quiero exponerte mi plan.

- ¿Qué narices de plan? A ver, ¿qué puede ser más importante que tu propia vida?

- La vida de aquellos a quienes amo, por supuesto. Como te decía, tengo planes para ti una vez hayamos terminado con la amenaza de los mortífagos.

- Yo no era consciente de haberme unido a ellos, Harry. Te ruego que disculpes mi ignorancia. Sé que he traído muchos problemas a los magos, y también a quienes no lo somos, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por enmendar mi error. No me castigues por ello, por favor – pidió, abatido.

- No pensaba castigarte. Lo que voy a hacer es nombrarte alcalde y máximo responsable de un pueblo muy peculiar.

- ¿Qué? – su asombro no alcanzaba fin.

- Sentémonos y te lo expondré todo con detalle. Sé que este proyecto te va a entusiasmar a ti tanto como me entusiasma a mí.

- Bueno, pero luego pienso convencerte de… - no pudo terminar, pues su primo le cortó con un firme ademán.

- No, Dudley. No me vas a convencer, y como sigas tan pesado, te sellaré la boca con un hechizo, para que tan sólo puedas escuchar, y no hablar.

El otro observó la varita, que descansaba encima de la mesa del despacho, con un miedo reverente, y calló, pero el brillo de sus ojos mostraba que no se había rendido, ni mucho menos.

**&&&&&&&**

Por enésima vez desde la noche del lunes pasado, Leman se había abandonado a un titánico ataque de furia: rompía todo lo que caía en sus manos, destrozaba con hechizos descontrolados cualquier objeto en el que se fijaban sus enajenados ojos, destruía, pateaba, mancillaba… pero sentía que nada de lo que pudiese hacer arrancaría de su alma la profunda humillación que había sufrido a manos de Potter. Veía la maldita imagen del auror allá donde mirase, sonriéndole con desprecio, burlándose del mejor y más experimentado de los asesinos que hubiese conocido la magia alguna vez, y recordándole que, no sólo una vez él había escapado de sus garras, sino dos, venciéndole rotundamente en la última ocasión. ¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Potter! Su mente gritaba ese nombre de forma obsesiva, volviéndole loco, y él sabía perfectamente que no pararía de hacerlo hasta que el causante de sus males yaciese a varios metros bajo tierra.

Después de unos minutos, agotado y frustrado por igual, el mortífago se dejó caer en el suelo, acompañado por la destrucción que había causado a su alrededor, y enfocó su mirada en un punto lejano que sólo él podía ver. Uno de sus hombres, que se había atrevido a observarlo en silencio desde la puerta, a la espera de que remitiese su arrebato de locura, osó aventurarse hasta el centro del mismo caos.

- Horts ha confesado – apenas se le oyó decir.

El otro pareció no escucharle.

- Todo ha terminado – se lamentó.

Al asimilar aquellas palabras, Leman apretó con fuerza la varita que conservaba en su mano derecha y, de un rápido ademán, lanzó la maldición Cruciatus a su acompañante. El hombre tan sólo tuvo tiempo de emitir un sonido gutural, antes de desplomarse como un peso muerto. Ya en el suelo se revolvió como una serpiente moribunda, falto de aliento; su sufrimiento era tanto y tan grande que se veía incapaz incluso de gritar. Agónicos segundo se sucedieron, uno tras otro. Pero cuando ya, sintiéndose moribundo, el desdichado se había abandonado a su destino, el dolor y el ahogo cesaron inesperadamente. El asesino bajó su varita, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos de su víctima.

- Nada ha terminado.

- Los aurores conocen nuestros escondites, nuestros planes y estrategias, nuestras vías de escape… ¡Todo! – osó decir el otro, entre jadeos, esperando recibir un nuevo ataque, que nunca llegó.

- ¡Nada de eso importa! ¡Lo único importante está aquí! –señaló su propia cabeza con ímpetu - ¡Y aquí! – puso su varita frente a las narices del otro - ¡Voy a eliminar a ese hijo del averno! ¡A su mundo! ¡A todo lo que le importa! ¡Lo borraré del mapa! ¡Así tenga que aniquilar el país entero para conseguirlo!

Cogió un trozo de silla destrozada que había junto a él y la estrelló con todas sus ganas contra la pared de enfrente. Luego volvió a centrarse en su compinche, planteándose qué hacer con él.

- Vamos a lanzar todas nuestras fuerzas contra Hogwarts – continuó – tomaremos su venerado castillo y le haremos morir en él, delante de toda la gente que le trata como a un dios. Destruiré todo aquello que él respeta, todo lo que ama, y le condenaré a un olvido del que jamás regresará – escupía las palabras, lleno de desprecio – Pero antes, sembraré el terror entre todos los magos y los muggles, ninguno de ellos merece vivir. ¡Malditos ilusos! ¿No han depositado toda su confianza en el Salvador? ¡Incluso su rastrero primo moriría por él! ¡Pues que mueran con él! ¡O que vivan siendo mis esclavos! ¡Se acabó fingir! ¡No habrá piedad para nadie!

El otro hombre le observaba, horrorizado, pensando que, definitivamente, aquel ser había perdido el juicio. Pero Leman sólo tenía ojos para su cruel venganza.

- Reúne a los hombres. Voy a daros instrucciones muy claras, y espero que las cumpláis a rajatabla. Os lo advierto, o estáis conmigo o estáis contra mí, y si decidís enfrentarme, ateneos a las consecuencias.

- Yo te seguiré. No he llegado hasta aquí para morir ahora – juró, intentando dar a sus palabras una firmeza que realmente no sentía. Las piernas le temblaban.

- Sabia elección, aunque tú morirás cuando yo lo disponga – sonrió con vileza – Una cosa más: quiero que Horts no pase de esta noche. Ya sabes lo que has de hacer.

Su secuaz asintió, dándole a entender que había captado a la perfección el sentido de sus palabras, e intuyendo que la conversación había terminado, se apresuró a marcharse.

- Potter, tu amiguito Smith me mintió, debí haber imaginado que pasaría, él nunca ha sido como ese tonto de Smiles aunque, quién sabe, quizá él también lo haya estado haciendo – murmuró para sí – Pero eso ya no importa, nada importa, tus días están contados, y también los del mundo tal y como tú lo concibes. Pronto sufrirás y morirás, y contigo, todo lo que amas.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin he podido terminar el capítulo! Llevo casi dos semanas con él, y por temas de trabajo y asuntos personales, me resultaba imposible poder terminarlo, y ya estaba empezando a desesperarme, jeje. ¡Pero aquí está! Espero que os guste, porque para mí ha sido muy emotivo escribirlo. Reconozco que ha habido momentos en que no he podido evitar llorar,y y confieso que el drama no ha hecho más que empezar. Los próximos capítulos serán muy tristes, muy... tristes. Con eso no quiero adelantar nada sobre el final, sólo digo exactamente lo que he dicho, jeje, así que no desesperéis todavía. Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los capítulos a los que os tengo acostumbrados, pero sentía que, por esta vez, debía cortar aquí. Ha sido muy curioso, pero al final este escrito ha resultado ser en parte lo que yo esperaba, y en otra gran parte muy distinto de lo que yo había imaginado. Esto último me pasa siempre que escribo, por eso crear los capítulos es como comprar un sobre sorpresa de Harry Potter: sabes que dentro te saldrá una figurita de Harry, de Ron, o de Hermione, o de... ¡Sorpresa! No sé si me explico. Es maravilloso.

Dedicatorias:** A TODOS LOS QUE SEGUÍS EL FIC, Y SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE HA COMENZADO A LEERLO HACE POCO, TAMBIÉN A TI. ABSOLUTAMENTE A TODOS. INFINITAS GRACIAS.**

Y por favor, dejadme vuestras opiniones. Necesito saber qué os ha parecido.

**Saludos.**

**Rose.**


	26. Asesinato

_**Capítulo 26: Asesinato.**_

**Tarde del jueves, 11 de agosto de 2005**

Al principio de la tarde, Ginny caminaba, pensativa, hacia la puerta de entrada. Acababa de sonar el timbre y, aunque ese día esperaban invitados, era demasiado pronto para que nadie llegase aún. Por eso ella no podía evitar preguntarse si la inesperada visita estaría relacionada de algún modo con la extraña actitud que había mostrado Harry después de comer. El joven se había apresurado a encerrarse en su despacho, mostrándose taciturno, mientras todos le observaban con actitud alerta, aunque nadie había hecho el menor comentario al respecto.

La pelirroja desechó sus dudas, convencida de que muy pronto estas serían resueltas, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar quién estaba esperando ante ella.

- Charlie, qué alegría… - besó al auror en la mejilla, siendo cálidamente correspondida.

- Me alegro de verte, Ginny. ¿Harry está en casa? Esta mañana me ha enviado una lechuza pidiéndome que viniese urgentemente a hablar con él.

- Sí, sí, pasa… Le avisaré de que has llegado. No me había dicho que ibas a venir.

Mientras Charlie Smiles esperaba en el recibidor, ella caminó hacia el despacho de su marido e hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la puerta cerrada.

- Amor, tienes visita.

- Entra un momento, Ginny, por favor.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía, extrañada.

Encontró a Harry de pie, frente a la puerta, esperando con semblante serio a que ella la cerrase. Una vez ambos estuvieron libres de miradas curiosas, él la abrazó con cariño, besándola muy tiernamente. La chica se dejó arropar, encantada.

- Es Smiles, ¿verdad? – preguntó él, de forma retórica.

- Sí, amor – ella lo besó, mimosa.

- Bien. Ginny, mientras él y yo estemos reunidos, necesito que impidas que cualquier persona entre en este despacho. Preferiría no tener que ejecutar un hechizo que lo selle, esta tarde me siento algo cansado.

- ¿Cansado? – Se alarmó - ¡Pasas demasiado tiempo en Hogwarts, Harry! ¡Deberías cuidarte más, ahora que todavía no han comenzado las clases!

- Ya hablaremos sobre ese tema, princesa. ¿Harás lo que te pido? – invadió el alma de ella con sus profundos ojos azules, enamorado.

- Claro, mi vida. Nadie os molestará, te lo prometo. Pero, ¿qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema, Harry?

- No. Tan sólo quiero tratar con él un asunto de trabajo un tanto embarazoso, que le concierne de forma directa. Quiero asegurarme de que nadie nos escuche, pues eso le dejaría en una posición bastante incómoda, que intento evitar.

- ¿Charlie está metido en algún lío? ¿Ha cometido algún error? – preguntó, preocupada.

- Algo parecido. Te ruego que no preguntes más, al menos por ahora.

- Pero, ¿porqué no es Kingsley quien vaya a reprenderle, sino tú? – lo miró de forma suspicaz.

- Porque Kingsley no está al tanto de lo sucedido y, si puedo evitarlo, jamás nadie lo estará.

- Oh, pretendes ayudarle – afirmó, creyendo comprender.

- Ajá.

La chica lo besó con énfasis, orgullosa de él.

- Nadie os molestará. Yo me encargo de eso – le aseguró, decidida.

- Gracias, princesa – la besó en el cuello suavemente, mientras susurraba a su oído – Feliz cumpleaños.

- ¡Harry! ¡Me has felicitado más de veinte veces hoy! – rió ella, divertida.

- Y todavía queda medio día más para hacerlo, amor mío. Y parte de la noche – volvió a susurrar, con picardía.

- ¿Sabes que me vuelves loca? – se estremeció de placer.

- Perfecto, eso pretendo – dijo él con arrogancia, estrechándola más fuertemente.

- ¡Me voy, porque si no, atente a las consecuencias, Potter! – desabrochó varios botones de la camisa de él para acariciar con deseo su pecho desnudo. De pronto, retiró sus manos rápidamente y lo miró con la pasión encendida en sus ojos color chocolate, le dio la espalda, y abandonó el despacho con paso decidido.

Él rió, satisfecho.

Pocos minutos después, Charlie y él se hallaban a solas, sentados frente a frente en la sala.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – dijo el auror, de forma jovial, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- Nuestro distanciamiento no ha sido casual, Charlie – afirmó el otro, serio como una estatua – Esta noche vamos a celebrar aquí el cumpleaños de Ginny. Vendrán todos nuestros amigos, incluida Carol, a quien sé que estás bastante unido últimamente. Tú me aseguraste ser mi amigo, y yo te creí, y te sigo creyendo. Por eso quiero que asistas también, con una única condición: que abandones todo trato con los mortífagos para siempre – soltó como si de una bomba se tratase.

Smiles palideció, el color de su semblante en nada difería al de un cadáver. Sintió todos sus miembros agarrotados, y su garganta seca y rasposa, cual estropajo. La más amplia desolación se reflejó en sus ojos, que ahora miraban a Harry, sin ver más allá de su propia culpa.

- Lo sabías…

Harry asintió, sin dejarse conmover.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – apenas susurró.

- Jueves, tres de junio de dos mil cinco: nueve de la noche. Lugar: Taberna del Errante.

- Dios mío, esa fue la primera vez…- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos – No pretendía dañarte, Harry. Les seguí el juego pensando que pronto podría deshacerme de ellos, que si espiaba tus movimientos durante unos días acabarían dejándome en paz, como me habían prometido. ¡Maldita puta! ¿Por qué tuve que involucrarme con ella? – se lamentó.

- No oses hablar mal de ella en mi presencia – amenazó – Tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a hacerlo. Y mucho menos estando muerta. – sus ojos destilaban furia contenida.

El otro se derrumbó, abatido.

- Cómo no, eso también lo sabías… Si se hubiese hecho público mi desliz con Cho Chang, mis padres jamás lo habrían comprendido: provengo de una familia extremadamente conservadora, que gastó el poco dinero que tenía en enviarme a Londres para que hiciese realidad mi sueño de ser auror. No podía defraudarlos, y a ti tampoco. Tú también me habrías juzgado, ya que no podías verla ni en pintura – intentó justificarse.

- ¿Ese es el concepto de amistad que tienes? ¿Ese es el tipo de confianza que depositas en tus amigos? ¿Crees que yo no sé lo que es cometer un error? – Lo miró, apenado – Lo que jamás entenderé, es que dos personas mueran en una isla a miles de kilómetros de aquí, por el simple hecho de que tú fueses a los mortífagos con el chisme de que yo, mi familia y mis amigos íbamos a pasar unas vacaciones allí.

- ¿Dos personas? – abrió los ojos, casi desorbitados - ¿Qué personas? ¡Yo no sé nada sobre eso!

- Los dos sirvientes de la mansión donde nos hospedamos, Charlie. Leman y Horts los asesinaron como un modo macabro de advertencia contra mí. Hacía poco tiempo que yo sospechaba de ti y por eso mismo no te invité a que vinieses, pero aquel día no me hizo falta investigar sobre quién había delatado nuestro paradero. Sabía que Carol te lo había confesado de forma casual, extrañándose de que tú no nos acompañases, os escuché cuando lo hizo. Al resto tan sólo le dije que me marchaba de vacaciones, pero no a dónde.

- Oh, Merlín…

- Si te he permitido hasta ahora que te relacionases con ellos, ha sido únicamente para darte la oportunidad de que tú mismo me lo confesases. Pero no lo has hecho, y ya no queda tiempo para seguir jugando al gato y al ratón. Te doy una última oportunidad: abandónalos, Charlie. Yo te protegeré, a ti y a toda tu familia, si es necesario. Pero déjalos, hazlo por Carol, al menos, ella cree en ti y no merece que la traiciones de este modo. Y yo no voy a dejar que lo sigas haciendo.

Harry notó con esperanza cómo, por un momento, Smiles dudó. Pero inmediatamente después el miedo atenazó al hombre por completo, pudo más que sus deseos, que su propia conciencia, y la decisión que tomó lo alejó de su amigo para siempre.

- Estoy metido hasta el cuello en todo esto, Harry. Ellos no permitirán que me largue con vida, eso te lo aseguro, y no voy a poner en peligro la seguridad de mi familia para intentar conseguirlo. Gracias por tu franqueza, por la oportunidad que me has brindado. Gracias por haberme ofrecido tu amistad de forma desinteresada, por haberme hecho sentir alguien a tu lado, alguien que pudo haber valido la pena. Pero esta lucha he de acabarla a mi manera.

- No tienes porqué hacerlo. Conseguiré que Kingsley esconda a tu familia, y a ti mismo, tan bien que nadie podrá hallaros jamás, si vosotros no lo deseáis. Ambos le explicaremos a Carol las circunstancias que te llevaron a unirte a los mortífagos y ella se podrá marchar también contigo, si así lo desea – argumentó, decidido – Además, pienso acabar con ellos pronto. De un modo u otro, te prometo que no te volverán a molestar.

- Creo firmemente en tus intenciones, Harry, pero no puedo abandonarme en tus manos, ya no, he llegado demasiado lejos. Yo solo me metí en esto y únicamente yo debo salir de ello. No podré volver a mirarme al espejo si no lo hago.

- No seas, tonto, Charlie, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

- Sabes bien que no podrás. Mientras tú planeas mi escondite y el de toda mi familia, los mortífagos pueden eliminarnos a todos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No puedo arriesgarme, Harry, no puedo hacerlo.

- Esta misma noche puedo teneros a todos bien lejos de aquí, sin dejar rastro – le aseguró.

- No, Harry, no voy a seguir huyendo de mí mismo. Ahora puedo respirar más tranquilo, pensando que ninguna de mis acciones, pasadas o futuras, podrán dañarte, ya que tú estás prevenido frente a ellas. No imaginas cuánto dolor me ha causado pensar que te estaba traicionando. Hace mucho que debí haber confiado en ti, pero ahora ya no es momento de hacerlo, no para mí.

- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, por favor, piénsalo.

- Ya lo he hecho. Al igual que tú has elegido tu propio camino, yo he elegido el mío, con menor acierto, pero así ha sido. Ahora debo recorrerlo hasta el final.

- Bien. Entonces, solo te advierto que no vuelvas a interferir en la vida de Carol, o te pararé los pies. Que tengas suerte, Charlie. Tan sólo espero no encontrarte un día en el bando contrario, porque sabes perfectamente que no podré permitirme el lujo de mostrar piedad – le ofreció la mano, que el otro estrechó con emoción.

- No lo harás – por un momento dudó – Hay alguien más que te está traicionando – dijo por fin.

- No, no lo está haciendo, jamás lo ha hecho – le aseguró el otro, totalmente convencido.

En aquel momento Smiles comprendió realmente que siempre existió otra salida, y su culpabilidad se agudizó.

Ambos se miraron con tristeza, y Smiles se marchó de la casa, en profundo silencio.

**&&&&&&&**

Un par de horas después, Harry y Draco conversaban en el hogar de los Potter, reunidos a puerta cerrada en el mismo despacho donde Charlie había confesado toda su verdad. Aquella noche, una gran cena en honor de Ginny se celebraría en la casa, con motivo de su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños, que congregaría a todos los amigos de la pareja, y los mantendría bien ocupados a todos hasta muy entrada la noche; así que los dos hombres habían decidido solucionar varios temas urgentes antes de que el primer invitado llegase y ambos debiesen unirse a la fiesta también. Llevaban más de una hora de trabajo, por lo que se habían tomado un descanso para compartir una copa del mejor whisky de fuego, que Harry conservaba para ocasiones especiales.

- ¿Tú, bebiendo? – Draco lo miró con burla.

- No pienso emborracharme y hacer el ridículo si eso es lo que esperas – le devolvió una cruel sonrisa. – Es cierto que hace años que no había probado el alcohol, pero hoy deseaba compartir este momento contigo – se sinceró, ya de forma seria, clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué? – fue la sencilla pero certera pregunta.

Harry observó al rubio con naturalidad, mostrando una sonrisa cómplice.

- Yo tengo mis secretos, y tú los tuyos.

- ¿Qué secretos? ¿Acaso algo concerniente a mi vida es un secreto para ti? – preguntó, con una mueca sarcástica.

- ¿Y acaso algo concerniente a la mía lo es para ti? – lo observó del mismo modo.

Draco se levantó del sillón donde había permanecido sentado cómodamente, dio la espalda a Harry, caminando hacia la puerta, y quedó parado frente a ella; se mesó el cabello con nerviosismo, para luego regresar frente a su amigo con pasos rápidos, y encarar su mirada.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Harry! ¡No vas a morir! – le gritó, desesperado.

El otro, por un momento, lo miró con ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendido.

- Dime, ¿qué puede impedirlo ya? – respondió el joven, recuperando su semblante sereno.

- ¡Un demonio si lo sé! ¡Pero eso no va a suceder! ¡Así que no te comportes como si fuera a pasar! ¡Nos estás haciendo sufrir a todos con esa actitud!

- ¿Y qué actitud quieres que muestre? – Comenzó a gritar él también, molesto por el tono que empleaba su amigo - ¡Siento, segundo a segundo, cómo mis fuerzas se agotan! ¡Cómo me convierto en una sombra de lo que fui! ¡Cómo, dentro de nada, seré tan sólo un recuerdo! ¡Dime! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Quedarme sentado esperando que suceda? ¿Con todos los asuntos que tengo pendientes por resolver antes de dejaros? ¡El único consuelo que me queda es saber que puedo hacer algo para que seáis felices!

- ¿Ser felices, dices? – Lo fulminó con la mirada - ¡Escúchame, gilipollas! ¡Aunque los mortífagos destruyan Hogwarts, se carguen todo lo que conocemos y amamos! ¡Aunque asesinen, roben, extorsionen! ¡Aunque nos esclavicen a todos y cada uno de los magos que nos oponemos a su dominio! ¡Si tú sigues con nosotros, a nuestro lado, todos los que te queremos seremos felices! ¡Infinitamente más felices que si nos consigues un futuro idílico y luego nos abandonas! ¡Nosotros lucharemos por todos! ¡Por ti incluido! ¡Pero tu trabajo ahora es lograr recuperarte de esa maldita enfermedad! ¡Esa es tu responsabilidad! ¡Ninguna otra! – pateó el sillón con vehemencia.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! – se puso de pie rápidamente, tomó por un brazo el sillón donde había permanecido sentado hasta el momento, y lo lanzó contra la pared, cada vez más furioso. Después encaró a su amigo de forma amenazadora - ¡Yo he nacido con una forma de ser! ¡Soy incapaz de permitir que otros luchen por mí! ¡No sé hacer otra cosa! ¡Ni deseo hacerla! ¡Ese es mi destino! ¡Ya lo era incluso antes de que yo fuese consciente de ello! ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! ¡Luchar por todo lo que amo da sentido a mi vida! ¡No podría vivir si no lo hiciese! ¡He vivido luchando y moriré luchando! ¡Hasta mi último aliento! ¡Y nadie me lo impedirá!

- ¡Eres tú quien no entiende nada! – le reprochó, sin dejarse amedrentar - ¡Eres tú el que está ciego! ¡Nada nos importa si no podemos compartirlo contigo! ¿Eres tan tonto como pareces, que no eres capaz de comprender algo tan sencillo?

Los dos jóvenes quedaron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, mirándose con ira, ambos apunto de explotar. Finalmente, Harry dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa del despacho, que esparció varios documentos por el suelo.

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer – dejó bien claro - ¿Piensas ayudarme?

- Vete a la mierda – respondió el otro, lleno de cólera y frustración. Y salió del despacho como el rayo.

Al salir, el rubio casi derribó a Ginny y a Nadia, que se habían agolpado tras la puerta, alertadas por los fuertes gritos de los chicos y el golpear de muebles contra el suelo. Él casi no tuvo tiempo de detener su impetuosa marcha, pero consiguió por muy poco que ambas no cayesen. La culpabilidad se añadió a todos los sentimientos que en aquel momento lo atormentaban.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, evitando su mirada, y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Draco! – lo llamó Ginny, sin obtener reacción alguna por parte del chico.

Nadia y ella se miraron, preocupadas, y decidieron entrar al despacho de Harry para ver si tenían más suerte con él. El hombre yacía de pie, con la cabeza baja y ambas manos apoyadas sobre los costados de la mesa. Un tornado parecía haber arrasado parte del despacho: muebles derribados, papeles alfombrándolo todo… sintieron que algo muy grave había sucedido allí. Las dos sabían que él había notado perfectamente su presencia, a pesar de no haber hecho ningún movimiento por demostrarlo.

- Harry, ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Ginny, acercándose a él y acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder, y cuando la chica creía que iba a ser ignorada también por completo, Harry la abrazó suavemente, y suspiró.

- Nada, amor. Ha sido tan sólo una diferencia de opiniones. Nada más.

- ¿Una diferencia de opiniones, con los gritos que dabais? ¡Si habéis montado todo este desastre ha sido por no golpearos el uno al otro! ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? – se indignó.

- Ambas sabéis cómo somos. Los dos tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, y la conversación se nos ha ido de las manos. En serio, no es nada importante – la estrechó cariñosamente, intentando ofrecerle una sonrisa serena.

- No vas a contarnos sobre qué estabais hablando, ¿verdad? – preguntó Nadia, dando por sabida la respuesta.

- No – él sonrió de nuevo con gesto cansado - ¿Pero qué tal si os acompaño al comedor? ¿No estabais jugando con los niños?

- Harry… - insistió Ginny, no queriendo dar por zanjado el asunto con tanta facilidad.

- Por favor… - le rogó él, con semblante agotado.

Ellas asintieron, preocupadas por su salud, y a sabiendas de que no obtendrían más información por mucho que presionasen al uno o al otro.

- Perfecto. Me uniré a vosotras hasta que lleguen los demás. A todos nos hará bien relajarnos un rato.

Los tres salieron del despacho y alcanzaron a los pequeños, que jugaban vigilados por Doby, y Harry se unió a su juego tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Nadia miró a Ginny disimuladamente y esta negó con la cabeza, rendida.

**&&&&&&&**

Aquella noche todo el mundo se deshacía en bromas, chistes y risas, forzadas, en su mayoría. Ninguno de los allí reunidos tenía la menor gana de fiesta, y mucho menos Ginny, la que se suponía era el alma de la celebración, y si todo aquel teatro había sido montado, era tan sólo para aparentar normalidad ante Harry, para animarle y relajarle, nada más. Draco y Harry no se dirigían la palabra, fingiendo prestar atención a cualquier conversación que les mantuviese bien al margen el uno del otro. Los demás eran conscientes de este hecho, y se interrogaban unos a otros con la mirada, pero ninguno de ellos supo dar razón exacta del porqué aquello estaba sucediendo; finalmente, todos decidieron fingir que no se habían dado cuenta.

- Como no podía ser de otro modo, estás bellísima en el día de tu cumpleaños – Samuel piropeó a Ginny, con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Se burló George - ¡La enana empieza a estar fondona!

- ¡Nuestro pequeño sobrino la está poniendo como una vaca! ¡Seguro que se atiborra de dulces! ¡Que si se me antoja esto, que si lo otro…! – Fred la imitó con descaro - ¿Qué dices tú, cuñadito? – preguntó a Harry, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ginny miró a sus hermanos de forma amenazadora.

- Digo que, sea como sea, para mí ella siempre será la mujer más bella de este mundo – respondió Harry, abrazando a Ginny y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Tú no cuentas, calzonazos! – dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

- ¡Ni este tampoco! – George dio un codazo a su hermano Ron, que casi se atragantó con la bebida - ¡En vuestras casas mandan ellas!

- Y si así fuera, ¿qué tiene de malo? – Hermione se encaró con el chico, cruzada de brazos.

Las demás clavaron sus ojos en él, a la espera de una buena respuesta. Pero él prefirió no contestar, así que les ofreció una amplia sonrisa, nada más.

- Tengo por hijos a una pareja de payasos – rezongó Molly, aparentando fastidio, pero divertida.

- Vamos, mamá, hace mucho que lo sabes – dijo Fred con alegría – Sortilegios Weasley: animamos fiestas, bodas y todo tipo de eventos. Presupuesto sin compromiso.

Todos rieron la gracia.

- La verdad es que todas las mujeres reunidas hoy aquí son a cual más bella – afirmó Arthur de forma salomónica.

Ellas le sonrieron con cariño, encantadas.

Inesperadamente, Harry sintió un tirón de la manga de su camisa. A su lado estaban Bonnie y Rose, cogidas de la mano, esperando con cara angelical a que él les prestase atención. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta el momento.

- ¡Pequeñas traviesas! – Cogió a cada una con un brazo y las sentó en sus rodillas - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Deberíais estar dormidas! – besó sus dulces caritas, con adoración.

- No podemos dormir, papi – se quejó Bonnie. Rose se refregaba los ojos con ambas manitas.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Dobbie no os ha leído un cuento?

- Sí, papi, pero habla raro, y nos aburre. Queremos que tú nos lo cuentes.

- ¿Así que esas tenemos, eh? – Sonrió – Está bien, ahora mismo, vosotras y yo nos iremos a la camita, os acostaréis como niñas buenas, y os contaré un cuento muuuuuuy especial.

Se levantó con ellas en brazos.

- Yo las acompañaré, tú descansa – se ofreció Ginny, solícita.

- Ah, no. Lo siento, princesa, pero estas reinas me lo han pedido a mí – le guiñó un ojo pícaramente– pasad a la sala de estar a tomar café, chicos. En cuanto se duerman, estaré con vosotros.

Y se marchó con ellas, abrazadas bien fuerte a él, y encantadas por el paseo.

- No puedo dejar de maravillarme por la dulzura con que Harry trata a sus hijos y sobrinos – dijo Dudley, asombrado.

Los demás le sonrieron, comprensivos.

- No lo hubiera imaginado formando una familia tan especial. La última vez que nos vimos, los dos éramos casi unos niños, todavía.

- Bueno, parece ser que ahora tú formas parte de ella, también – le hizo notar Samuel.

El chico se sonrojó al caer en la cuenta de ello.

- Carol, ¿cómo es que Charlie no ha venido? – Ginny preguntó a la chica – Esta tarde él ha estado aquí, y Harry me ha dicho que lo ha invitado también.

- ¿Charlie ha estado aquí? – se sorprendió la otra – Qué raro… He hablado con él esta mañana y me ha dicho que pasaría dos días fuera en una misión muy importante…

Smith la observó con mal disimulado disgusto.

- No sé qué decirte. Igual él y Harry han estado concretando detalles sobre esa misión y luego se ha marchado a cumplirla – intentó tranquilizarla – No olvidemos que Harry todavía influye de forma decisiva en el Departamento de Aurores.

- Claro, eso debe ser – asintió, intentando convencerse.

Pero aquella explicación no satisfizo a ninguno de los presentes, aunque se abstuvieron de conjeturar nada al respecto, pues no deseaban causar ningún daño a la chica.

De pronto, un sonoro impacto en uno de los cristales de las ventanas consiguió que todos desviasen su atención hacia ellas. Inmediatamente, Arthur, el más cercano al lugar donde se había escuchado el ruido, se levantó y corrió hacia una ventana: algo se movía al otro lado. La abrió con cuidado, intentando no asustar al animal que aguardaba en el exterior, mas este ni se inmutó: estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su trabajo. Era una nívea lechuza mensajera quien observaba al hombre con ojos curiosos, portando una carta enrollada y atada a una de sus fuertes patas. El nocturno animal sorteó al hombre de un ágil salto, y se apresuró a entrar en el cuarto con descarada actitud. Revoloteó con desvergüenza sobre todos ellos, al parecer insatisfecho, para finalmente dejar caer su mensaje en el regazo de Ginny. Sobrevoló la mesa todavía durante unos segundos más, y luego marcharse raudo, mientras ululaba de forma rimbombante.

Cuando la sorpresa que todos habían sentido dejó paso a la curiosidad, observaron a Ginny, expectantes, y está cogió el blanquecino sobre, escrito con una fina y cuidada caligrafía, y leyó en voz alta:

- "Para Harry James Potter, director de Hogwarts, del Jefe del Cuartel General de Auroes, Kingsley Shacklebolt. ¡URGENTE!"

- Voy en busca de Harry – se apresuró a decir Nadia, intuyendo que la carta debía ser abierta y leída con la mayor rapidez.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco: estaba segura de que aquella nota iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre, no sabía cómo, pero lo intuía. Los demás no dejaban de observarla, inquietos y preocupados.

El nerviosismo se había adueñado de todos cuando Harry regresó al comedor y tomó la nota con urgencia de manos de Ginny. La abrió intentando no romper el contenido del sobre, aunque sin mucho miramiento, y por fin se hizo con un pequeño pergamino, que contenía unas pocas líneas escritas con la misma caligrafía que había sido usada en el sobre. Los ojos del director de Hogwarts se pasearon por ellas con premura y su semblante fue palideciendo a medida que iba asimilando su contenido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – la voz de Draco planeó sobre los presentes como una sombra.

El moreno levantó lentamente los ojos de la nota y los fijó en él: la dureza y la determinación se habían adueñado de ellos.

- El Primer Ministro muggle ha sido asesinado.

Nadie fue capaz de pronunciar palabra: habían quedado paralizados.

- Al parecer, los mortífagos se han aliado con una facción radical de muggles y juntos han tomado la sede del Gobierno. Kingsley nos pide refugio en Hogwarts para el resto del Gobierno muggle y todas sus familias. También para el Wizengamot y el Ministro de Magia: el Ministerio de Magia está sitiado.

- Merlín nos asista… - rogó Arthur, horrorizado.

Los demás observaban a Harry, incapaces de asimilar lo que este acababa de contarles.

- Escuchadme. Las nuevas casas para los profesores de Hogwarts están ya terminadas y listas para ser ocupadas en cualquier momento. Quiero que todos vayáis a vuestros hogares, cojáis lo estrictamente imprescindible y regreséis aquí lo antes posible. Neville os conducirá a Hogwarts y os acomodará.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Ginny, nerviosa.

- Arthur, Remus, Draco y yo nos vamos al Ministerio de Magia. Kingsley nos ha emplazado allí. Draco y él tomarán el mando de los aurores y harán frente a los mortífagos: Kingsley en el Ministerio y Draco en Hogwarts. Yo lideraré grupo de refugiados, y junto con Arthur y Remus, los conduciremos al Colegio.

- ¡Yo también voy! – se apresuró Ron a afirmar.

- De eso, nada. Dudley y tú vais a ir a Hogwarts. Muerto el Primer Ministro muggle, no quiero que vuestras vidas estén en peligro ni siquiera un minuto. Vosotros dos seguís representando el pensamiento de mucha gente, que se sentirá totalmente perdida si os sucede algún percance. Así que ahora, más que nunca, os quiero a salvo y unidos en contra de la violencia que han desatado los mortífagos y sus aliados.

- Harry, no, por favor. Tú debes venir a Hogwarts también – le rogó Samuel.

Neville apoyó a su amigo con la mirada.

- Ni una palabra más – le ordenó, con enfado – De ninguno de vosotros. Nos veremos en Hogwarts lo antes posible. Neville, en mi ausencia, levanta todas las defensas del Colegio, tal y como os mostré a Draco y a ti.

- No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé. Pero Harry, por favor, cuídate.

Él asintió. Se acercó a Ginny y, tomándola por la cintura, la besó suavemente, mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

- No temas, volveré para protegeros – le juró.

- No te vayas, Harry, te lo ruego – intentó retenerlo por una mano, suplicante.

Pero él no le respondió. Con su otra mano, tomó entre las suyas la de su mujer y la apretó con fuerza durante un segundo. Después, se deshizo de la presión de ella y, dándole la espalda, caminó hasta sus tres compañeros, quienes ya se habían reunido, pendientes de sus órdenes.

- ¿Preparados?

- Preparados, Harry – afirmó Draco, decidido.

El moreno apretó el hombro de su amigo, con una sonrisa agradecida. Los cuatro hombres caminaron hacia la chimenea, y haciendo valer la red flu, desaparecieron hacia el Ministerio. Los demás observaron cómo se marchaban, con el corazón en un puño. Ginny comenzó a llorar.

- Por favor, necesito que intentéis serenaros – les rogó Neville – Vamos a usar la red flu hasta Hogsmeade, y allí tenemos esperando varios carruajes que nos transportarán inmediatamente hasta el Colegio. Lo importante ahora es atrincherarnos allí, así que id a vuestras casas y regresad aquí lo antes posible, únicamente con lo estrictamente imprescindible, en máximo quince o veinte minutos. Quiero que nos transportemos todos juntos. La red flu puede ser tomada por los mortífagos en cualquier momento, así que cuanto menos tiempo la usemos, mejor. Mientras tanto, los niños se quedarán aquí, a cargo de Ron y mío. Samuel, por favor, acompaña a Carol; Tonks, tú acompaña a Molly, Luna y Hermione. Y Fred y George, haced lo mismo con vuestras novias. No deshagáis estos grupos pase lo que pase. Si antes de que volváis aquí la cosa se pone mal para nosotros, Dudley, Ginny, Nadia, Ron y yo huiremos con los pequeños al Colegio, sin esperaros. Entonces tendréis que llegar allí por otros medios. Creo que ahora mismo, la prioridad es proteger a los niños a toda costa. No hay tiempo para despedidas. ¡Marchaos! ¡Ya!

A pesar de sus últimas palabras, todos se abrazaron, temerosos de no volverse a reencontrar en esta vida, y cada cual se apresuró a cumplir su cometido.

**&&&&&&&**

Los cuatro amigos fueron los últimos en poder utilizar los accesos al Ministerio de Magia que ofrecía la red flu. Nada más penetrar Harry en el protegido recinto, quien se había retrasado con respecto a sus tres compañeros, Kingsley se vio obligado a ordenar la inutilización de dicha red, ya que los mortífagos habían descubierto cómo usarla en su propio beneficio. Varios de estos habían profanado el edificio subterráneo a través de algunos de sus accesos, y las escaramuzas se sucedían a lo largo de todos los pisos. El despacho del Ministro de Magia estaba atestado de gente, una gran parte a la que Harry conocía perfectamente, pero otra a la que no había visto jamás. Supuso que esta última era la formada por los miembros del Gobierno muggle y sus familias. Aquí y allá, se escuchaba el llanto de niños aterrados.

- Este es Harry Potter, el director de Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, donde vamos a proceder a trasladarlos a todos ustedes para intentar garantizar su seguridad – comenzó Kingsley, dirigiéndose principalmente a los muggles allí reunidos. – Como bien saben, ha estallado la guerra – se oyeron gritos de dolor; todos eran conscientes de la situación que estaban atravesando, pero hasta el momento ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a definirla en voz alta con semejante claridad – No una guerra entre magos y no magos – continuó con voz firme – sino una guerra entre la libertad y la esclavitud, entre la cordura y la locura, entre el bien y el mal en estado puro. Así que ruego a todos ustedes que olviden sus orígenes y su procedencia, y pongan sus vidas en manos de este hombre pues, si todavía existe alguien capaz de intentar proteger sus vidas y conseguirlo, ese es él. Ahora ruego nos disculpen unos minutos. En breve Harry les dará instrucciones para que se pongan en marcha hacia Hogwarts.

Los cinco hombres salieron al pasillo.

- ¿Por qué todavía me sorprendo con la nula autoridad del Ministro de Magia? – sonrió Harry con sarcasmo. Kingsley le devolvió una mirada significativa - Vamos a usar el autobús noctámbulo – anunció luego con aplomo – Eliminada la red flu, no existe otra manera rápida y efectiva de trasladarlos a todos ellos a Hogsmeade en el menor tiempo posible.

- Yo también lo había pensado así – afirmó Kingsley – Lo que no sé es cómo vamos a hacerlo.

- ¿Pero cómo conseguiremos que el autobús llegue hasta aquí? ¿Y que luego todos suban a él sin que los mortífagos se nos echen encima como chacales? – objetó Draco.

- Porque Kingsley y tú vais a montar una buena distracción aquí dentro – todos lo miraron, incrédulos – Sí, vamos a permitir que penetren aquí. Tan sólo de ese modo lograremos que despejen el exterior. ¡Me importa una mierda que profanen todos los secretos del Ministerio si con ello consigo salvar todas las vidas posibles! ¡Además, las filtraciones están a la orden del día en el Ministerio! ¡Siempre lo han estado! ¡Lo que hay que impedir es que se lleven esos secretos, no que sepan que existen! ¡Eso hace ya mucho que lo han hecho! – Se exaltó, perdiendo los nervios por las miradas de reproche que estaba recibiendo - ¡Y estaréis vosotros para conseguirlo! – fulminó a Kingsley y Draco con la mirada.

Los demás bajaron la vista, avergonzados.

- Bien, Harry, pero, ¿cómo haremos para que el autobús llegue hasta aquí? ¿Y quién lo conducirá después? Recuerda que no podemos confiar en Ernie Prank, y muchísimo menos en Stan Shunpike, por mucho que se demostrara la inocencia de ambos tras la Segunda Guerra – objetó Arthur.

- A Shunpike no lo necesitamos para nada en este caso, no creo que queráis cobrar el viaje – les sonrió, intentando poner paz – y Ernie será sustituido por mí. Yo conduciré el autobús. De camino hacia aquí, le he avisado de que trajese el autobús hasta el Ministerio en "misión especial", previendo los problemas que tendríamos para escapar. Por eso he llegado unos minutos después que vosotros. Lo que no le he dicho, es que esa misión no la llevará acabo él.

- ¡Condenado chiquillo! – Se asombró Kingsley – ¿Pero tú conduces?

- Menos aviones, lo que me pongas por delante. Todavía no he tenido tiempo para aprender a pilotarlos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste durante los ocho años en que estuviste desaparecido? – no pudo evitar preguntarle Remus, totalmente alucinado.

- Todo lo posible y lo imposible para intentar olvidar a Ginny. Y al final servirá para algo. No es momento para entretenernos, Ernie llegará en breves minutos. Así que ayudadme a guiar a los refugiados hacia la salida. Cuando yo os avise, restableced los accesos a la red flu. Que parezca que ha sido un error. No quiero crear suspicacias. Dejadles entrar, que no encuentren demasiadas trabas en hacerlo, que penetren en lo más profundo del edificio: cuanto más, mejor. Arthur, combatirá a mi lado a los mortífagos que encontremos en nuestro camino hacia el autobús. Y Remus se convertirá en la sombra del Ministro de Magia para protegerlo. Tampoco estaría de más que los magos del Wizengamot nos echen una mano en esto. Ahora les explicaré brevemente lo que necesito de ellos – ambos asintieron, de acuerdo – Y tú, Draco, en cuanto seas consciente de que nosotros hemos partido, quiero que te traslades a Hogsmeade lo antes posible, acompañado de tantos aurores como Kingsley pueda prescindir aquí – sonrió a este con sarcasmo, a sabiendas de que todos ellos eran necesarios en el Ministerio – Nos apañaremos con los que puedan venir, no te preocupes.

Seguidamente, ofreció a Draco el calcetín desgastado que habían usado días antes para acudir al rescate de Dudley.

- Hasta pronto – se despidió del rubio y de Kingsley.

- Hasta pronto – respondió este último, sin ser capaz de ocultar su emoción – Suerte, muchacho.

- Recuerda: he aprendido del mejor – le palmeó la espalda cariñosamente.

- Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente – Draco le apuntó con un dedo, a modo de advertencia.

- No lo olvidaré.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron.

Después, todos ellos regresaron al cuarto, dispuestos a cumplir con su misión a toda costa.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con un capítulo que, definitivamente, comienza a precipitar la historia hacia el final. ¿Qué puedo deciros sobre él? Que mi escena preferida es la pelea entre Draco y Harry. Adoro a esos dos, y como amigos, todavía más, y estoy disfrutando infinitamente escribiendo sobre su amistad. Y que mi corazón sufre por Harry, cada día más. Me habría gustado tener más tiempo para corregir los errores del capítulo y hacerlo mejor, pero estos días me he liado con otros asuntos y temo que, si no lo publico hoy, ya no podré hacerlo hasta no sé cuándo. Así que he decidido colgarlo tal y como está, y ya tendré tiempo para corregirlo algún día, jeje. Espero que no os decepcione.

Por favor, dejadme vuestras opiniones, sean las que sean. Me hará muy feliz.

Un saludo.

Rose.


	27. Espíritu inquebrantable

Comentarios y dedicatorias:

¡Por fin he llegado a este capítulo! ¡Por fin lo he publicado! ¡No lo puedo creer todavía! No podéis imaginar cuánto tiempo lleva escrita una escena de este capítulo, y no tenéis ni idea de cuántas ganas tenía de que llegara el momento de publicarla. ¡Y yo no podía imaginar cuánto cambiaría esta escena cuando intentase integrarla en el resto del capítulo! Me refiero al momento en que todos intentan disuadir a Harry de.... ¡Diox! ¡He estado a punto de reventaros el capítulo! ¡No tengo perdón! Ahora sí que el final se avecina a pasos agigantados, y con él se masca la tragedia. Me habría gustado tener más tiempo para repasar el capítulo y depurarlo, documentarme más, pero últimamente me resulta imposible dedicarle casi tiempo, por asuntos de trabajo, y sentía que, si no lo publicaba ahora, quizá pasasen semanas sin poder hacerlo. Por favor, leed el capítulo y ya me diréis qué os parece.

Y ahora llegan las dedicatorias, que esta vez son muy especiales para mí, porque este capítulo también lo es:

- **A Cirze**: mi amiga del alma, para agradecerle que siempre, pero siempre, esté a mi lado, cuando tiene ganas y cuando no, cuando puede hacerlo y cuando no puede. Para animarla en su nueva andadura por las maravillosas tierras de "Cai", y por ser tan magnífica mujer. (Que sepas que tendremos paciencia con la actualización de tus fics, pero que nos deberás actualizaciones hasta que los termines, tus fans los adoramos).

- **A Jor**: mi otra amiga del alma: para agradecerle sus mensajes, sus muestras de apoyo incondicionales, y todo su cariño. Y para animarla con sus fics, que saca adelanta de forma magistral a pesar de tanto trabajo como tiene con sus estudios, en los que es toda una crack (como los mejores futbolistas, jeje).

- **A Lia (snitch-bcn)**: porque la llevo siempre en el corazón, a pesar de que últimamente no coincidamos amenudo por el msn. Perdóname, por favor. Intentaré conectar más. Te echo de menos. Y para animarla con su magnífico fic, que me tiene tan enganchada.

- **A Yaniita Potter**: por escribir fics tan geniales (y actualizarlos con tanta rapidez, jeje), por su apoyo y sus mensajes, y por ser un cielo.

- **A Krissy Weasley**: porque se preocupa por mí y me cuenta de su vida. Me hace muy feliz. Otro cielo adorable.

- **A todos los que siempre me dejáis reviews**, llueva o truene, porque os merecéis el cielo por hacerme tan feliz.

- **Y a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí leyendo el fic**, para que no os decepcione hasta el final, para agradeceros esta oportunidad que me habéis dado.

**GRACIAS.**

Y ahora, ¡a leer!

* * *

_**Capítulo 27: Espíritu inquebrantable.**_

El Autobús Noctámbulo se dirigía a velocidad de vértigo hacia Hogsmeade. De vez en cuando, todavía se veía superado por las luces de algún rayo lanzado por los mortífagos, quienes intentaban detenerlo a la desesperada, para poder hacerse con sus pasajeros. Al parecer, la increíble rapidez con que este se desplazaba, había impedido que ninguno de ellos impactase en él con fatales consecuencias. Había sido golpeado unas cuantas veces lateralmente, pero la mayoría de ellas como resultado del rebote de los rayos en árboles o edificios, - donde estos habían impactado en un primer momento - tras haber perdido ya la mayoría de su potencia. Los pasajeros magos copaban las ventanas, atentos por si hallaban la oportunidad de devolver el ataque, aunque Harry les había prohibido ejecutar hechizos sin un objetivo bien definido donde enviarlos, pues no deseaba que nadie ajeno a sus atacantes fuese alcanzado por error al hallarse de pronto en medio del fuego cruzado. La mayoría de los muggles se habían tumbado en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, y muchos de ellos sollozaban, presas del histerismo.

Las primeras luces del pequeño pueblo comenzaron a revelarse como un faro de esperanza que les guiaba hacia su destino. Poco a poco, estas iban haciéndose más grandes y potentes, hasta que los acogieron en sus blanquecinos brazos, evaporando la inmensa negrura a su alrededor. Por el momento, los rayos habían cesado del todo: los mortífagos no deseaban exponerse a la luz que los convertiría en un blanco fácil. Pero continuaban planeando sobre el autobús a considerable altura, sin perderlo de vista.

Todos los magos esperaban que, en cualquier momento, Harry detuviese su desenfrenada carrera, para hacerles subir a los carruajes que servían normalmente de enlace con Hogwarts. Por ello no dejaban de escrutar a su alrededor en busca de los vetustos coches de época, tirados por los thestrals que, seguramente, todo ellos serían capaces de ver dadas las circunstancias. Pero ni el autobús paró, ni ellos pudieron ver ningún carruaje esperándolos, aunque bien poco podían distinguir si todo pasaba ante ellos como meros borrones de color. De pronto, un brusco viraje los lanzó a todos hacia un lado del vehículo, y un fuerte traqueteo abocó sus cuerpos a una impetuosa vibración: acababan de abandonar la carretera principal del pueblo para adentrarse en un viejo y polvoriento camino sin asfaltar, que se alejaba de él.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? – le increpó Lupin, bamboleándose hacia él a duras penas para mantenerse en pie.

Arthur le seguía con inmensa dificultad.

- ¡Cambio de planes! – Gritó también el moreno, para hacerse escuchar ante el estruendo provocado por el incesante traqueteo del autobús - ¡Vamos directos a Hogwarts!

- ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡En cuanto abandonemos la seguridad que nos proporciona la iluminación de Hogsmeade, seremos atacados otra vez!

Inmediatamente, la voz de Remus fue ahogada por un nuevo impacto. Los mortífagos, amparados ya por la negrura, habían vuelto a la carga.

- ¿Lo ves? – lo miró como si el chico se hubiese vuelto loco.

- ¡No había carruajes, Lupin! ¡O todos han partido ya hacia Hogwarts o han sido destruidos por los mortífagos! ¡Además, tendríamos el mismo problema si los hubiésemos tomado! ¡Con el agravante de que la poca velocidad que llevan nos habría convertido en blancos seguros! ¡De ningún modo pienso arriesgarme a que quedemos atrapados en el pueblo! ¡Nos acorralarían, obligándonos a entablar una lucha directa! ¡Sin pensar en el peligro que provocaríamos a nuestro alrededor! ¡Sé que Neville habrá tomado la misma decisión que yo! ¡Nuestros amigos ya no están aquí!

Ambos hombres lo contemplaron con ojos empañados por la sorpresa y la preocupación.

- No temáis – Harry intentó tranquilizarlos, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera – No hemos sido derribados todavía porque ellos no han querido. Y no van a hacerlo ahora. E intuyo que tampoco habrán puesto demasiado empeño en localizar y bloquear a los demás.

- Esa es la sensación que he tenido yo también – aseguró Arthur, conmocionado – Me da la impresión de que han querido hacernos creer que nos perseguían, para que pensemos que hemos conseguido escapar de sus garras, y no que son ellos quienes nos han dejado hacerlo.

- Exacto.

- ¿Estáis locos? – El otro los observaba de hito en hito, con mirada incrédula - ¿Por qué demonios harían eso? ¡Viajamos con la cúpula de ambos gobiernos! ¡Tanto el muggle como el mágico! ¡Bastaría con un golpe de gracia a este autobús para adueñarse de todo! – objetó, casi perdiendo los nervios.

- Tan sólo por una razón: esperan exterminarnos a todos en Hogwarts – afirmó Harry con convicción.

El autobús dio un bandazo que consiguió desestabilizarlos. Harry mantuvo firme la dirección del volante por muy poco.

- Quieren destruir Hogwarts, el bastión insignia del mundo mágico, con nosotros dentro – continuó – No puedo imaginar un golpe moral más demoledor para los magos que ese. Los muggles ya se han llevado el suyo con la muerte del primer ministro, perpetrada a sangre fría en su propia casa, que estaba protegida a conciencia por sus mejores hombres y tecnología. Este sería el remate triunfal.

- Si tienes razón, que Dios nos asista. No sólo están en juego todas las vidas de los ciudadanos del país, sino la continuidad del propio país, tal y como lo conocemos – se lamentó Arthur.

En aquel momento, el ánimo de todos ellos era más negro que la misma noche.

- Concentrémonos en atrincherarnos en Hogwarts sanos y salvos, y confiemos en que nuestros seres queridos hayan conseguido hacerlo también. Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en el próximo movimiento – sentenció Harry.

- Tienes razón. – Remus puso una mano en el hombro del joven, con firmeza – Sé que, esté donde esté, tu padre se siente orgulloso de ti – afirmó, mirándolo con la misma satisfacción que James hubiese mostrado si se encontrase junto a ellos.

El chico sonrió cariñosamente.

- Escuchad – les ordenó Arthur.

Los dos hombres prestaron toda su atención, pero no captaron aquello sobre lo que el otro les había alertado, y por un momento le miraron con extrañeza.

- Los ataques han cesado – se explicó.

- No han cesado. Están siendo repelidos por las defensas de Hogwarts: acabamos de adentrarnos en los dominios del castillo. Cuando asumí la dirección del Colegio, ordené sustituir todos los hechizos existentes por otros que surtiesen efectos iguales o mayores a estos, y los que no hemos conseguido sustituir los hemos reforzado considerablemente.

- En caso de un ataque imprevisto, eso los retrasará, ya que seguramente esperarán enfrentarse a las defensas ya conocidas y superadas en anteriores batallas – se asombró Lupin – Pero, ¿cómo las hemos traspasado nosotros sin ejecutar ningún hechizo que las anulase en nuestro camino?

- Están conjuradas para reconocer a todo el profesorado actual, en caso de urgencia.

- ¿Y si un intruso usase la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por uno de vosotros?

- No me he explicado bien: están conjuradas para reconocer la sangre de todo el profesorado actual, en caso de urgencia – impasible, se señaló un fino hilillo de sangre que había descendido desde su cabeza a lo largo de un lado de la cara, hasta coagularse, procedente de un rasguño que había sufrido durante la escapada del Ministerio de Magia.

- Reconozco que, si tú liderases a los mortífagos, a estas alturas pensaría que no tenemos nada que hacer – aseguró su suegro - Si este ataque ha sido tan sólo un tanteo, y contando con las nuevas defensas, dispondremos de tiempo suficiente como para atrincherarnos aquí – se atrevió a prever, esperanzado.

- Pero no olvidemos que, aún con todo ello, seremos cuatro gatos organizando la defensa del último bastión que quede en pie – afirmó Harry con voz sombría.

Los tres callaron: frente a ellos, acababa de aparecer la majestuosa figura de Hogwarts. Harry condujo el último kilómetro que los separaba de la gran edificación, casi hasta la misma puerta, pues en aquellos momentos, los muggles no estaban en condiciones de caminar durante un gran trecho: la mayoría de ellos se había mareado o intentaba controlar sus desbocados nervios. El estado físico y anímico de los magos no era mucho mejor, ya que se habían visto obligados a luchar incansablemente para intentar subir al autobús, protegiendo a la vez a sus acompañantes, y durante todo el trayecto del mismo. Cuando finalmente el motor del vehículo se detuvo, todos emitieron un suspiro: no había alivio en él, sino un desesperante sentimiento de tregua.

Cuando Harry bajó del autobús, lo que vio le llenó el corazón de congoja: ante él se hallaban su familia y sus amigos, quienes habían estado aguardándoles tal y como él había esperado desde lo más hondo de su alma, y también los profesores, que sin duda se habían enterado de la crucial situación por la que estaba atravesando el mundo mágico y habían corrido a ocupar su puesto en la lucha; pero tras ellos, un centenar de personas más le sonreían con esperanza y determinación: el pueblo entero de Hogsmeade, con Aberforth Dumbledore y Madame Rosmerta a la cabeza, se habían unido al grupo para ayudarles. Incluso la siempre estirada Madame Pudipié empuñaba un elegante pero ajado paraguas - que había vivido mejores tiempos – de forma amenazadora, lo que provocó en el joven una espontánea sonrisa. Y también Firenze le sonreía con suficiencia, majestuoso, de nuevo solo, sin la menor compañía de los de su especie. Algunos ya se habían volcado en auxiliar a los ocupantes del autobús, pero otros rodearon a Harry inmediatamente, para ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional y en busca de noticias.

- ¡Muchacho! – Aberforth lo estrechó en un abrazo de oso - ¡Hemos venido a luchar bajo tu mando! ¡Estamos dispuestos a todo y nadie nos podrá parar!

Todos corearon sus palabras con un grito enardecido.

- Pero ¿cómo…?

- Cuando el profesor Longbottom y los demás han aparecido en nuestro pueblo, él nos ha puesto al corriente de la situación y hemos decidido hacer una evacuación rápida. Nuestras familias están aquí, alojadas en el castillo.

- ¿Y vuestras casas?

- ¿Crees que si Hogwarts cae esos malditos nos dejarán algo que valga la pena conservar? ¡Si Hogwarts resiste, todo el mundo mágico resistirá! ¡Y estamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas para ayudarte a conseguirlo!

- Gracias – musitó él, emocionado – Jamás lo olvidaré. – Se dirigió a todos los presentes a voz en grito - ¿A qué estamos esperando, entonces? ¡En cuanto todo el mundo se haya realojado, os quiero a todos en el Gran Comedor! ¡Tenemos mucho que planear esta noche! ¡Hogwarts resistirá!

Lo secundó un nuevo grito envalentonado. Tras ello, todos los habitantes de Hogsmeade corrieron a ayudar a los recién llegados a encontrar un sitio donde alojarse, ya terminar de instalarse ellos mismos, y el joven quedó rodeado tan sólo por familiares y amigos. También el Ministro de Magia se atrevió a quedarse.

- ¿Y Draco? – quiso saber Nadia, mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

- Él y los aurores nos están cubriendo la retirada desde el Ministerio. Habíamos quedado en reunirnos en Hogsmeade. Espero que al llegar allí, él se de cuenta rápidamente de que nos hemos dirigido hacia aquí y continúe a tiempo de no ser acorralado por los mortífagos que rondan el pueblo – respondió con un deje de culpabilidad y preocupación en la voz.

- Oh, Dios mío…

- No te preocupes, le he dicho que se traiga a todos los aurores que sea posible, para ayudarnos en Hogwarts. Ellos lo protegerán – intentó tranquilizarla, pero en el fondo de su corazón temía que Kingsley no habría podido prescindir ni de uno sólo de ellos, y a estas horas el rubio se las estaría apañando solo – Nad, ¿y Ginny? ¿Dónde está Ginny? ¿Y mis hijos?

La rubia le sostuvo la mirada, pero no fue capaz de responderle: el temor reinaba en su semblante.

- ¡Nad, responde! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¿Dónde están Ginny y los niños? – la cogió con fuerza por ambos brazos, sintiendo que el terror más profundo se adueñaba de él.

De pronto escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y fue consciente de que su corazón había vuelto a latir.

- ¡Harry! – Ginny corría hacia él.

El chico soltó a Nadia y sumió a su esposa en un abrazo desesperado. Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando fijó su mirada en el bello rostro que tanto amaba, ahogó un grito de dolor.

- ¡Estás sangrando!

- No es nada. Ya no sangro. No te preocupes, ha sido sólo un pequeño rasguño, muy escandaloso y muy útil.

Ella acogió sus últimas palabras con extrañeza, pero no preguntó. El problema que la atormentaba volvió a ocupar todos sus pensamientos.

- ¡Harry, se trata de Onny! ¡No la encuentro por ningún lado!

- ¿Cómo que no la encuentras? ¿Acaso no ha venido con vosotros?

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ha venido con nosotros, pero hace un buen rato que nadie la ha visto! ¡Oh, Harry! – se abrazó a él de nuevo, con la voz rota.

- No te preocupes, amor, Hogwarts es muy grande. Le habrá llamado la atención cualquier cosa que haya visto y se habrá distraído observándola. O quizá haya decidido explorar por su cuenta, ya sabes lo atrevida que es. Ahora mismo comenzaré a buscarla y antes de que parpadees, la tendremos de nuevo a nuestro lado.

- No, Harry – negó Neville, quien acababa de llegar hasta él a la carrera, procedente del interior del castillo – He ejecutado todos los hechizos localizadores que se me han ocurrido, sin resultado alguno. No sé cómo, pero la niña ha traspasado los dominios de Hogwarts.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Busca otra vez! – le ordenó, furioso.

- ¡No, Harry! ¡He buscado una y otra vez desde hace más de media hora! ¡Y te aseguro que no me equivoco! ¡La niña ha desaparecido! – le aseguró.

- ¡Es demasiado pequeña! ¡Una niña! ¡No puede haberse ido sin más! ¡Es imposible que haya traspasado las barreras!

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que necesitas oír o que te cuente la verdad? ¡Es lo que hay, Harry! ¡Tu hija no está!

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! – Se mesó el cabello, descorazonado - ¡Nev, modifica tus hechizos de localización para que detecten magia no controlada por nosotros! ¡Encuentra cómo demonios ha podido salir! ¡Quiero que me digas cómo! ¡Yo me marcho en su busca!

- ¡Pero Harry! ¡Hogwarts está rodeado por los mortífagos! ¡Pondrás en peligro tu vida! ¡Te necesitamos al frente de la defensa del castillo! – objetó Firenze.

- ¿Y qué hago, entonces? – enfocó sus ojos furiosos hacia él.

- Permite que otros la busquemos. Tú concéntrate en tus obligaciones.

- ¿Obligaciones? ¡Es mi hija! ¡Maldición! – le gritó fuera de sí - ¡Sea como sea! ¡Me voy a buscarla, y punto!

- También es mi hija. Esta vez te acompaño, y no permitiré ningún tipo de negativa por tu parte. Lucharé a muerte por todos y cada uno de mis hijos – la mirada de Ginny era serena, decidida.

Harry hubiese deseado negarse una y mil veces, prohibirle con todas sus fuerzas acompañarle, pero sabía que en aquella ocasión no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Uno de sus hijos era el único motivo por el que él estaba a punto de arriesgar el futuro del mundo mágico contra toda lógica, el futuro de miles de vidas, por ello no era quién para esperar una actitud distinta en ella, a pesar de su embarazo.

- Está bien, vamos, pues.

La mayor sorpresa se hizo patente en el rostro de la pelirroja, quien había esperado tener que discutir con todo su mejor empeño para conseguir convencerle, y una inmensa gratitud iluminó su mirada.

- ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos? ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Hogwarts…! – negó Horace Sloughorn, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Harry se le encaró como un poseso.

- ¿Usted me lo impedirá? ¿Acaso yo puedo permitir que cada vez que el mundo mágico pierda la cordura me toque a mí solucionarlo? ¿Quién me preguntó a mí al dejarme huérfano qué es lo que yo podía o no podía permitir? – inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Ahora todos lo observaban avergonzados, y Sloughorn lo miraba lleno de culpabilidad, sin saber qué responder.

- Muchacho, yo no quería…

- Lo siento, profesor. No he querido decir lo que he dicho.

- No, hijo, sí has querido hacerlo, y tienes toda la razón – le palmeó el hombro, abatido.

- No, no la tengo. Si yo conseguí lo que conseguí, si he llegado donde he llegado, es porque siempre he tenido a las mejores personas a mi alrededor, apoyándome, confiando en mí. Yo no soy nada sin todos ustedes, por eso no tengo derecho a lamentarme. Os juro que Ginny y yo volveremos para terminar lo que hemos empezado – añadió, dirigiéndose a todos – pero permitidnos hacer esto. Por favor.

- Suerte, chicos – les sonrió Neville con sinceridad, comprensivo – Recuerda que las defensas requieren…

Harry se señaló el hilillo de sangre coagulada que todavía le surcaba el rostro. Su amigo negó con la cabeza con resignación y le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

- Volveremos con Bonnie, os lo juro. Y será pronto. Mientras tanto, tú te harás cargo de la defensa del castillo.

- Eso no será necesario – se oyó a espaldas de todos.

Inmediatamente, los presentes se giraron hacia el origen de la voz, contemplando estupefactos la dramática y a la vez dulce imagen que ante ellos se mostraba. Draco caminaba a su encuentro, ensangrentado de arriba abajo: no había un solo centímetro de su vestimenta que no se hallase rasgada o salpicada de sangre, y su rostro, su cuello y sus brazos se hallaban cubiertos también. Sólo verlo encogía el corazón, pero algo más llamó la atención de todos los presentes: lo que parecían dos niños asustados se abrazaban fuertemente a él, quien los rodeaba con sus brazos de forma protectora.

- He encontrado a estos dos pilluelos merodeando por Hogsmeade – aclaró con una sonrisa.

Harry se adelantó hacia él, y al verle, una de las pequeñas figuras corrió a su encuentro, llorando desconsolada. Dubitativo, el otro niño caminó hacia ambos, y observó la escena en absoluto silencio.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Hemos pasado tanto miedo! – le dijo Bonnie, entre sollozos, abrazándose a él como si la vida le fuese en ello.

- Mi pequeña, mi linda, cariño mío… Vamos, no llores, ya ha pasado todo. ¿Pero por qué te has escapado? ¿Por qué?

- Todo ha sido por mi culpa – afirmó el otro niño, con voz seria – He oído a mis padres hablar de lo que está pasando. Decían que tú, la tía Ginny, el tío Ron y la tía Hermione estáis en un gran peligro, y también vuestros hijos. Y que lo más seguro es que escaparíais aquí pasando por Hogsmeade. Ellos van a intentar venir también, pero yo quería estar con ella – señaló a la niña con firmeza – Así que le he enviado la lechuza de mi padre diciéndole que iba a escaparme y que la esperaría allí – se mostraba verdaderamente compungido – lo siento, tío Harry.

Harry lo observó, totalmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo demonios se las había arreglado su sobrino para aparcerse en Hogsmade? ¿Y cómo lo había hecho Bonnie para reunirse con él? Ambos tendrían que responder claramente a esas preguntas, pero aquel no era el momento de hacerlo.

- No seas muy duro con ellos – le pidió Draco – Recuerda que estos no son tiempos fáciles para nadie.

El joven suspiró profundamente.

- Ven aquí, Rufus, dame un abrazo – indicó a su sobrino con cariño.

El pequeño sonrió, aliviado, y se acercó a su tío para dejarse rodear por su tranquilizador abrazo, que compartió con Bonnie.

- ¿Me prometéis que nunca más, pase lo que pase, volveréis a escaparos? - les pidió, muy serio, clavando su mirada en ambos.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, avergonzados.

- Ginny, ¿puedes llevártelos a la cocina para que tomen un buen vaso de leche?

- Claro – pero antes de marcharse con ellos los abrazó también, emocionada – Harry ha sido muy clemente con vosotros, pequeños demonios, pero conmigo no vais a tener tanta suerte. Os pasaréis un día entero ayudando a los duendes en la cocina – les regañó, pero su voz sonaba dulce y aliviada, y los niños lo notaron.

Cuando los tres se hubieron ido, Draco se reunió con los demás.

- Te debo una muy grande, tío – le agradeció Harry, ya más tranquilo – Pero ahora, a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey va a tener mucho trabajo contigo – la aludida lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, satisfecha de ser útil en lo que mejor se le daba - Con tanta sangre, no entiendo cómo todavía te mantienes en pie. Luego ya me contarás lo que ha pasado.

- No te preocupes, la mayoría de toda esta sangre no es mía – sonrió con arrogancia – Deja que me de una ducha y que me cambie de ropa, y me reuniré contigo.

El moreno asintió, sonriéndole también.

- ¿Y los aurores? – quiso saber, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- No vendrán. Harry… Kingsley ha muerto – le mantuvo la mirada, lleno de consternación.

- Oh, Dios… Kingsley no… - susurró con un hilo de voz, los ojos envueltos en lágrimas - ¿Cómo ha sido?

- Un Avada Kadavra le ha dado de lleno. Ha sido cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Por qué no te has quedado con ellos? Te necesitan… - le reprochó.

- No tanto como vosotros. Conozco tus deseos, sé que quieres que yo tome el mando del Cuartel General de Aurores, pero este no es el momento para hacerlo. Tus hombres todavía no confían en mí, además, todos ellos son expertos luchadores. En cambio aquí apenas cuentas con gente que sepa lo que hace. Y lo sabes…

- Lo sé… - en aquel momento se sintió el hombre más cansado del mundo.

- Tranquilo, lo conseguiremos.

- Eso también lo sé.

Endureció su semblante para dirigirse a sus compañeros, que los habían observado con la alarma reflejada en el rostro.

- Todos los demás, presentaos en el Gran Comedor dentro de media hora. Antes de poder permitirnos echar una cabezada, tenemos que evaluar la situación y establecer los turnos de guardia. Ron, Dudley, Sr. Ministro de Magia, acompañadme.

Sin decir nada más, se encaminó hacia su despacho, seguido por los tres convocados, que se miraban unos a otros, llenos de preocupación.

Poco a poco, los demás se fueron dispersando a ultimar los preparativos para su estancia allí, hasta que se hiciese la hora de volver a reunirse. Draco se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la casa de profesores que Harry le había asignado, seguido por Nadia.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? – le preguntó esta, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, aún preocupada.

- Perfectamente – afirmó el rubio, sin volverse a mirarla.

- Draco, yo…

- Concéntrate en la lucha, Nadia. Lo demás no importa ahora.

Angustiada, ella no se atrevió a discutir sus palabras, no se encontraba demasiado bien.

Minutos después, en el despacho del director de Hogwarts se estaba celebrando una reunión a puerta cerrada. Sentados uno al lado del otro, Dudley y Ron se miraban de reojo con desconfianza, mientras el Ministro de Magia se revolvía en su asiento, inquieto, al margen de los otros dos. Harry había fingido entretenerse para colocar uno de los cuadros de antiguos directores en posición recta, pero los observaba a los tres, lleno de pesar. Se habían confirmado sus peores temores, lo que convertía aquella reunión en imprescindible: o conseguía que los tres hombres allí reunidos hiciesen un frente común en la guerra, o ya podía darlo todo por perdido. Armado de paciencia – una cualidad que se había visto obligado a cultivar mucho últimamente – y de firmeza, caminó hacia su sillón, pero no lo ocupó. Quedó de pie, ante ellos, para intentar convertir en una decisión personal algo que en realidad era una orden. Fijó sus ojos en el Ministro de Magia quien, a pesar de mostrarse amedrentado, le mantuvo la mirada de forma decidida.

- Ridley Blackwood, insigne Ministro de Magia, designado para tal cargo por "magnánima decisión" del Wicengamot, en el que tu padre ostenta un puesto significativo – el hombre se mostró ofendido, pero su ademán arrogante se tornó vergüenza al ser traspasado por los verdes ojos de Harry – La responsabilidad que conlleva tu cargo es única, hayas sido elegido de un modo o de cualquier otro para desempeñarlo. Hasta ahora te has escudado en Kingsley y en mí para que te saquemos las castañas del fuego – el otro bajó la mirada, sabiendo que las palabras de Harry eran totalmente ciertas - Él ya no está para luchar por ti en esta guerra, pero lo haré yo. Aún así, el futuro y esperanzas de todos los magos ingleses están puestos en tu aplomo y tus dotes de liderazgo. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Dejarás que todos ellos se hundan o serás ese que siempre has pretendido ser?

El desafío estaba lanzado. Ahora no quedaba más que esperar a ver si era o no recogido. Y la respuesta del Ministro de Magia no se hizo esperar: alzó los ojos, con un brillo de orgullo y esperanza.

- Tienes razón, Harry, yo fui elegido a dedo por el Wicengamot gracias a mi padre. Pero jamás habría aceptado el puesto, por mucho que ese fuese su sueño, si no fuese el mío también, si no creyese que soy capaz de hacer grandes cosas por los magos. No tengo experiencia, a tu lado y al lado de Kingsley siempre me he sentido insignificante, cohibido. Por eso, cuando ha sido necesario tomar decisiones, os he dejado hacer y me he quitado de en medio, porque confío plenamente en vosotros, y os admiro. Aunque nunca perderé la esperanza de ser un buen Ministro de Magia – afirmó el otro, con el corazón en la mano. No permitiré que la muerte de Kingsley haya sido en vano, eso puedo jurártelo.

- Quieres liderazgo, y eso mismo es lo que espero yo de ti, y confío plenamente en que eres capaz de mostrarlo. Pero si desaprovechas esta oportunidad, ya no habrá excusas que te salven.

Ridley asintió, decidido. Y Harry desvió su mirada hacia sus otros dos interlocutores.

- Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, y tú, Dudley, eres mi primo, pero ninguno de vosotros está aquí hoy por ello, sino porque un cúmulo de circunstancias os han situado en una posición crucial con respecto a esta guerra. Voy a anunciaros algo: en cuanto todo esto termine, se acabará el rollo de los candidatos. Los muggles tendrán sus elecciones, pero no con vosotros al frente. A no ser que pidáis expresamente mantener vuestra candidatura. Aunque os aseguro que nos seréis más útiles a todos, si no lo hacéis, ya que, cuando los muggles se olviden de que los magos existimos, os necesitaré para que gobernéis en el único lugar donde realmente convivirán magos y no magos, en busca de un futuro mejor.

- ¿Cómo van a olvidar lo muggles que nosotros existimos? – le preguntó Ron, totalmente escéptico.

Una mirada significativa de su mejor amigo hizo que saltaran en él todas las alarmas.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Sé lo que piensas hacer, Harry! ¡Todos lo sabemos! ¡A ver si creías que ibas a poder mantenernos al margen de semejante locura! ¡Y has de saber que no te lo vamos a permitir!

Ahora el sorprendido fue el moreno. No esperaba que su familia y sus amigos fuesen conscientes de lo que se proponía. Había decidido ponerlos al tanto inmediatamente antes de que todo se precipitase hacia el final, para evitar que intentasen disuadirle de ello. Pero la nueva situación no cambiaba nada: la decisión era sólo suya, de nadie más, y estaba tomada.

- Si como dices, estáis al tanto de todo, seréis conscientes de que el Wicengamot está preparado, y yo también lo estoy. Tan sólo vamos a esperar a que Hogwarts esté cercado por los mortífagos y sus secuaces muggles, para que una vez ejecutado el hechizo, os resulte más fácil apresar a los cabecillas de la revuelta. Por tanto, es cuestión de horas, de un día o dos a lo sumo, antes de que el conjuro se haga efectivo. Y después seréis vosotros: tú, Dudley, y el Ministro de Magia, quienes deberéis poner paz en todo el caos reinante, apoyados por Draco, Neville y los demás, hasta que ambos mundos recuperen la normalidad. Yo no cuento con poder ayudaros ya.

Ron había escuchado sus serenas palabras en estado de shock, con la vista clavada en aquel rostro que no creía reconocer. Su mejor amigo estaba hablando de su propia muerte con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si suicidarse fuese lo más lógico y normal, y como si él fuese un tonto si no lo veía del mismo modo. Incrédulo, sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar de sí lo que parecía una disparatada pesadilla, y se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¡La llevas clara si crees que no vamos a poder impedirte que te suicides de esa manera! ¡Pasaremos por encima del Wicengamot, del Ministro de Magia y de Merlín mismo si es necesario! ¡Pero frenaremos esta locura! ¡Tu enfermedad te ha hecho perder el norte! ¡No pienses que vamos a permitir que te autodestruyas!

Le dio la espalda y salió del despacho con determinación.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! - gritó Harry intentando detenerle, pero el otro no le hizo el menor caso.

- Weasley tiene razón – dijo Dudley – Y usted, será el Ministro de Magia o lo que quiera, pero debería darle vergüenza enviar a la muerte a cualquiera de sus hombres. Un líder no se comporta así – recriminó al otro joven, que aún permanecía sentado, con los ojos abiertos como platos. – También yo te lo impediré, Harry. No cuentes con que todo esto va a acabar así.

Se levantó también, dejando a su primo con un palmo de narices.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Harry? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué demonios habéis planeado tú y el Wicengamot y que ni siquiera habéis tenido la decencia de contarme, aunque fuese por respeto al puesto que ocupo? – quiso saber el Ministro, alarmado.

- No te lo había contado porque no creía que este fuese el mejor momento para que te interpusieses en las decisiones que Kingsley y yo tomamos, ya que confiaste el gobierno del mundo mágico a nuestro criterio. Ya habrá tiempo para que ejerzas tu cargo como mejor te parezca, como siempre debiste haber hecho. Esta es la última decisión que nosotros hemos tomado en tu nombre, y te juro que se ejecutará.

Mientras le relataba sus planes, el Ministro de Magia escuchaba atónito, perlado por un sudor frío que iba invadiendo su cuerpo a medida que era consciente de las inmensas repercusiones que implicaban lo que estaba escuchando.

- Weasley y Dursley tienen razón: quieras o no, soy el Ministro de Magia, siempre lo fui. Y si con mis actos te hice pensar lo contrario, aún estoy a tiempo para enmendar mi error. No permitiré que te suicides, Potter. Así que ve olvidando esa locura – le ordenó con decisión.

- Llegas demasiado tarde: la suerte está echada – sonrió el otro con arrogancia.

- ¿Eso crees? Te sorprenderás.

Se puso en pie también y lo dejó con un palmo de narices.

Harry se revolvió el cabello, nervioso; sentía ganas de llorar. Sabía perfectamente que todos sus amigos le querían, pero jamás habría imaginado que se opondrían de aquel modo a sus propios deseos, en un loco afán de protegerlo. Incluso el Ministro de Magia anteponía su bienestar a la resolución del conflicto. Sintió que a pesar de haber sido huérfano durante toda su vida, poseía una maravillosa y gran familia. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que abandonarlos. Él los necesitaba tanto a todos ellos como ellos a él, y si pensaban que morir era una decisión propia para él, estaban muy equivocados. Deseaba vivir, con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya nada podía cumplir aquella loca ilusión, él lo sabía, y así debía hacérselo entender a ellos. Su último regalo sería garantizarles la libertad, al menos durante un tiempo más.

Más decidido que nunca a cumplir su destino, también él salió del despacho y caminó con paso firme hacia el Gran Comedor.

En el torreón de Huffelpuff, un hombre era observado por los ojos de los magos más eminentes de la época, reunidos en torno a él, en la sala común. El joven, de pelo castaño y ojos vivaces, devolvía con desafío todas y cada una de las miradas, que le reprochaban con dureza aquella reunión.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? – comenzó Enhias Blackwood, mirando a su hijo con condescendencia, para luego dirigir su vista hacia el resto del Wicengamot, a modo de disculpa.

- Durante el transcurso de las reuniones oficiales del Wicengamot, te agradeceré que te dirijas a mí como "Ministro de Magia" – replicó Ridley, sin ningún atisbo de sumisión hacia su padre.

- Si así lo desea usted, Ministro de Magia – aceptó el hombre con sonrisa burlona, pensando que, cuando terminase toda aquella pesadilla, ya tendría tiempo de bajar los aires de grandeza que sorprendentemente, mostraba su hijo.

Pero Ridley ignoró completamente la velada amenaza de su padre, concentrándose en hacer lo que había decidido hacer.

- He venido a decirles que la locura del hechizo desmemorizante a gran escala se ha terminado. Al igual que he prohibido a Potter ejecutarlo, les prohíbo a todos ustedes facilitarle a él dicha tarea. No voy a permitir que él se juegue la vida de ese modo por una lucha que es responsabilidad de todos. No habrá mártires, no bajo mi mandato.

- ¿Y qué te ha respondido él? – quiso saber su padre, sonriendo con jocosidad.

El chico apretó los puños, intentando ocultar su frustración.

- También nosotros vamos a jugarnos la vida para devolver las cosas a su estado normal. ¿Quién crees que va a ofrecerle a Potter toda la energía que necesita para ejecutar y canalizar un hechizo de semejante magnitud? – un hombre de pelo blanco, bien entrado en años, se acercó a él y le enfrentó serenamente.

- Nadie va a jugarse la vida aquí.

- No comprendes que nuestras vidas ya están en peligro, joven Ministro de Magia – ahora fue una mujer quien se adelantó hacia él, situándose con altivez al lado de su compañero - Si no tomamos medidas drásticas como las que propone Potter, para devolver el anonimato al mundo mágico, la vida de todos los magos, tal y como la conocemos, habrá terminado. Él es consciente de este hecho, al igual que todos nosotros. Por eso no nos importa sacrificarnos. Tú tienes toda una vida por delante, y puedes adaptarte a los nuevos cambios, suponiendo que valgan la pena, algo que no será así, pero nosotros somos demasiado viejos como para pasar los pocos años que nos quedan luchando por sobrevivir entre todo el caos que se formará si no detenemos este despropósito. Y como nosotros, una inmensa cantidad de magos, que han visto tambalearse todo su mundo en apenas un mes. El mundo mágico se derrumba, se precipita irremisiblemente hacia su fin, y si tú quieres permitirlo, allá tú, pero será cuando nosotros hayamos desaparecido y llegue tu momento, no antes.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros! ¡Los muggles jamás debieron haberse enterado de que existimos! ¡No están preparados para ello! ¡Pero debe haber otro modo de conseguir nuestro propósito! ¡Sin sacrificar ninguna vida para conseguirlo! – Gritó, con toda la pasión de su joven corazón - ¡No gobernaré en paz sobre el sacrificio de vidas inocentes! ¡Y menos sobre la de Harry, que tanto ha dado ya por todos nosotros! ¿Por qué seguís exigiéndole que lo de todo por vosotros? ¡Maldita sea! ¿No ha hecho ya suficiente, una y otra vez?

La mayoría de ellos se revolvieron, incómodos, pero ningún remordimiento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para apoyar su ruego, aunque una sola palabra más bastaría para conmover algunos corazones, algo que los más radicales no estaban dispuestos a permitir. Con aparente humildad, Enhias caminó hacia su hijo, con los brazo extendidos y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, en son de paz. Y al llegar a él, una sonrisa ladina le iluminó el rostro.

- Querido hijo, Ministro de Magia, ¿acaso Harry Potter, a quien tanto todos queremos y admiramos, te ha confesado el porqué de su decisión?

Ridley lo miró sin comprender, al igual que todos los demás miembros del Wicengamot.

- Amigos míos, compañeros todos: si a estas alturas, y a pesar de haber acordado por votación mayoritaria permitir a Potter ejecutar su conjuro, alguno de vosotros es asaltado por las dudas o el remordimiento, permitidme explicaros qué piensa conseguir él con todo esto – en un momento atrajo sobre él toda la expectación, como había planeado, y durante unos segundos guardó un silencio más significativo que el mayor redoble de tambores - Si Harry Potter ha decidido sacrificar su vida de forma tan abnegada para salvar a todos los magos, es porque nada va a poder evitar su muerte ya, porque está muy enfermo, tanto que se muere. Lo ha hecho para dar sentido a una vida ejemplar con una muerte heroica – todos se escrutaron en busca de confirmación a tamaña noticia, consternados – Y yo ahora pregunto: ¿quiénes somos nosotros para negarle ese derecho si, como tan bien ha dicho hoy aquí el Ministro de Magia, tanto ha hecho él por todos nosotros?

Muchas cabezas acongojadas se inclinaron a modo afirmativo, pero a Ridley le hirvió la sangre en las venas, esa sangre que había sido capaz de hacer fluir por fin, bien lejos de la manipulación de su propio padre, esa sangre que había logrado conseguir la fuerza que le faltaba, gracias a la constante dedicación y sacrificio de hombres como Kingsley y como Harry.

- ¡Aunque se así! ¡Aunque Harry esté muy enfermo! ¿Es que no veis lo que está haciendo? – Señaló a su padre sin piedad - ¡Os está manipulando! ¡A vosotros! ¡A la flor y nata del mundo mágico! ¡Los más inteligentes! ¡Simples marionetas en sus manos y en las de quienes, despiadadamente, piensan como él! ¡Por Merlín! ¡El fin no justifica los medios! ¿Es que no lo podéis entender?

Nadie se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, y el más absoluto silencio se adueñó de la sala.

- ¡Dadme tiempo! ¡Yo hallaré otro modo de conseguir que los muggles nos olviden! ¡Pero no acalléis vuestra culpable conciencia pensando que nada puede hacerse para que Harry se salve! ¡Nada en su futuro está decidido todavía! ¡Mientras él viva, hay esperanzas de que se cure!

- ¿Acaso has hallado el modo de fabricar tiempo, hijo? – quiso saber su padre, humillante – Si te has vuelto un mago tan poderoso dínoslo sin dilación, y sin duda te escucharemos. Pero si no es así, deja que los mayores nos ocupemos de los mortífagos y los muggles que tenemos a las puertas y dedícate a representar tu pantomima, como tan bien has hecho hasta ahora. Has elegido un pésimo momento para revelarte contra nuestros designios.

- ¡Os lo ruego! ¡Escuchadme! ¡Os lo suplico! – Tomó del brazo a los que estaban más cerca, uno tras otro, pero todos se deshicieron de su presión con un ademán derrotado - ¡Si ejecutáis el hechizo, os juro que cuando todo esto termine revelaré la verdad! ¡Le contaré al mundo que preferisteis dejar morir a Harry Potter, incluso poneros en peligro vosotros mismos, a arriesgar siquiera el menor de vuestros privilegios! ¡Los magos no necesitamos a unos cobardes que nos lideren, que prefieran morir antes que afrontar el futuro, por muy aciago que parezca!

Uno a uno, todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, sin romper el silencio.

- ¡Ya podéis morir todos con este hechizo porque como después de ejecutarlo quede uno solo y yo siga en pie, le haré la vida imposible hasta que llegue a lamentar haber sobrevivido! – se desgañitó, totalmente frustrado.

Creyendo que estaba solo, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el frío suelo, sintiéndose morir por dentro, cuando de pronto una menuda y cálida mano se posó en su hombro, intentando ser reconfortante.

- Algún día entenderás, pequeño, algún día lo harás, cuando todos los magos bajo tu gobierno hayan agradecido lo que va a suceder aquí – le aseguró la mujer que antes le había hablado, mirándole con tristeza, tras lo cual lo abandonó también.

- Puedo llegar a entender los motivos de Harry, pero jamás entenderé los vuestros, jamás. Nunca volveré a ser un cobarde. Malditos necios, rogad para que yo no sobreviva – aseguró para un público inexistente.

Mientras el Wicengamot se dispersaba, una reunión bien diferente, pero con el mismo motivo, se estaba desarrollando en la sala común de la torre Griffindor. Ron había reunido a todos sus amigos, y Dudley y él les habían puesto en antecedentes de toda la conversación que ambos habían mantenido con el director de Hogwarts, junto al Ministro de Magia.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se lamentó Arthur, consternado.

- ¡Secuestrarlo si hace falta! ¡Y retenerlo maniatado hasta que todo esto termine! – Gritó Remus - ¡Pero no vamos a permitir que él muera! ¡Él no! ¡Se lo debemos a James y a Lily, a Sirius, a Dumbledore! ¡A todos! ¡Incluido al propio Harry!

- ¿Y qué harás cuando, como dices, "todo esto termine"? ¿Cómo te enfrentarás a Harry entonces? Acabe bien o acabe mal, ¿qué harás, Remus? ¿Qué le explicarás para que él no te odie con todas sus fuerzas? – replicó Tonks intentando mantener la serenidad.

- ¡No me importa que entonces él me odie! ¡Porque seguirá vivo!

- Vivo y mortalmente enfermo, no lo olvides – la voz de la metamorfomaga se había convertido en un susurro por la emoción.

- Y seguramente el mundo ya no existirá tal y como lo hemos conocido hasta ahora porque, admitámoslo, el tiempo se nos echa encima, y no es que no tengamos una idea mejor para afrontar esta crisis, es que no tenemos otra idea que pueda funcionar siquiera – reflexionó Draco.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Por fin has revelado tu verdadero rostro! ¡A ti Harry te importa una mierda! ¡Tan sólo finges ser su amigo por interés! – le acusó Ron sin piedad.

- Eres tan gilipollas como aparentas, Weasley – afirmó el otro con desdén – Algunos nunca aprenderán.

Ron apretó los puños con fuerza y Hermione lo cogió fuertemente por un brazo para intentar contenerlo.

- Yo no he dicho que vaya a dejar que Harry se suicide, niñato. Tan sólo digo que si vamos a impedirlo, debemos estar preparados para afrontar la realidad que vendrá después. Y esta no será otra que el recrudecimiento de la guerra – paseó su mirada acusadora por todos ellos - ¿Hasta cuándo pesáis que podremos mantener a Harry inmovilizado? ¿Indefinidamente? ¿Hasta que sea vencido por su enfermedad, quizás? ¡Joder! ¡Sed realistas! ¡Si lo anulamos, el único modo de que él nos perdone es que consigamos sin su ayuda lo que él mismo intenta lograr! ¡Que le demostremos que se equivoca! ¡Y eso no va a pasar! ¡Pero aunque sucediese milagrosamente, él se sentiría igualmente traicionado por todos nosotros! ¡Por quienes más quiere e intenta proteger! ¿Le deseáis la muerte en vida? ¿Es eso lo que queréis para él?

Todos lo observaron llenos de dolor, sintiéndose acorralados entre la espada y la pared.

- Tendrá que comprender que nada importa si no podemos compartirlo con él – aseguró Hermione, decidida a conseguir que Harry entrase en razón a cualquier precio.

- Eso es imposible. Desgraciadamente, él no ve las cosas de ese modo – negó Neville, abatido.

- Esta vez tendrá que entenderlo, sea como sea – aseguró Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Por Melín, Ginny! ¡No seas ilusa! – Volvió a gritar Draco, sin poder contenerse - ¿Se lo harás entender tú? ¿Acaso has podido conseguirlo alguna vez? – la pelirroja lo miró con cara de reproche, suplicante - ¡Eres la persona a quien más ama en esta vida y ni siquiera tú has podido con su tozudez!

- ¡BASTA!

Una voz autoritaria atronó a espaldas de todos ellos, quienes se giraron, sorprendidos. Harry, cansado de esperarles en el Gran Comedor, había ido en su busca, temiendo encontrarse justamente con lo que había hallado: que se estaban confabulando a sus espaldas contra sus planes para concluir aquella guerra de un plumazo.

- He dicho basta – repitió para dejar bien claro que la discusión se había terminado – Kingsley ha muerto, y el Ministro de Magia no está preparado todavía para asumir el mando de la guerra. Así que tan sólo quedamos el Wicengamot y yo para afrontar el peso de esta situación. Yo he tomado una decisión y el Wicengamot la respalda. Es tan sencillo como eso. Aquí mando yo, y vosotros, seáis o no mi familia, acataréis lo que yo diga. ¿Está claro? – concluyó con toda la frialdad que se vio capaz de reunir.

- ¿Crees que me impresionas, muchachito? – Lupin se adelantó hacia él con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Quieres que te impresione? – le retó Harry, haciéndole frente.

- ¡No podrás con nosotros! – Ron se sumó al que fue su mentor - ¡Tú eres el primero que jamás ha acatado una orden sin creerla justa! ¿Qué me dices del Ejército de Dumbledore? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que va a ser distinto ahora? ¡Siempre te hemos apoyado! ¡Siempre hemos peleado por ti! ¡Jamás permitiremos que nada ni nadie te destruyan! ¡Y si para conseguirlo hemos de luchar contra ti mismo, lo haremos! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡TE QUEREMOS!

El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que toda la máscara de firmeza y frialdad que Harry había mostrado se hiciese añicos, destrozada. El joven le devolvió el apretón, mostrando toda la desesperación que le desgarraba por dentro.

- No existe otro modo de acabar con esta guerra – los miró, suplicante – Creedme, lo he pensado todo.

- Yo hallaré el modo – le aseguró Ron, soltándole para colocarse junto a los demás, intentando formar una piña frente a él.

- Sabes que no lo hay – le sonrió con todo el cariño que fue capaz de mostrar – Mi enfermedad es una condena para mí, pero usar el gran poder que recibí a cambio es el único modo que tenemos para salvar a todos los magos de un futuro de esclavismo y exterminio. Escuchad mi plan y comprenderéis que tengo razón.

Ginny le dio la espalda, negándose a que él se diese cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

- Desde hace años, y debido a circunstancias que ahora no vienen al caso, mi cuerpo actúa como una especie de catalizador de la magia. Hace mucho que no necesito varita para realizar cualquier hechizo, por complicado que este sea, y si continúo usándola es tan sólo para ocultar mi poder, para que nadie me tema o intente manipularme a su conveniencia – todos, menos Ginny, le observaron con ojos desorbitados. - Soy capaz de captar el potencial mágico de todo aquel que se me ponga por delante, concentrarlo en mi interior, y canalizarlo para realizar un solo hechizo de inmenso alcance y poder. Tan sólo tengo la restricción de la capacidad de aquellas personas de las que tome la magia. Por ello, puedo realizar fácilmente un hechizo desmemorizante de alcance nacional, que consiga hacer desaparecer nuestra existencia de la mente de todos los muggles. Para ello, únicamente he de rodearme de los magos más poderosos que encuentre, para tomar y canalizar su magia. Y esos magos pertenecen a una sola organización: el Wicengamot. Hace días que Kingsley y yo nos reunimos con ellos y les revelamos mi plan. Ellos me prestarán su apoyo. Así que como veis, todo está preparado.

- ¡Pero eso es una locura, hijo! ¡Jamás se ha llevado a cabo una actuación de ese tipo! – Arthur lo miraba espantado sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡Aunque sea cierto lo que acabas de contarnos! ¡Aunque hubieses llegado a ser incluso más poderoso que lo fue Merlín! ¡Si realizas un hechizo de ese alcance, morirás!

- ¡Kingsley no conocía tu enfermedad! ¡Tú te encargaste de ocultársela, sabiendo que jamás te habría apoyado si hubiese temido realmente por tu vida! – le acusó Remus, a lo que el chico hizo oídos sordos.

- Tal y como evoluciona su enfermedad, si Harry realiza cualquier hechizo medianamente complicado, las probabilidades de que muera son altísimas. Ya no os digo nada si lleva a cabo la locura que acaba de contarnos – afirmó Samuel, rotundo.

- Lo sé… - afirmó el joven, de forma serena. – Todos sabéis que no me quedan demasiadas fuerzas, pero conservo las suficientes como para conseguirlo. Con la ayuda de todos, sé que puede funcionar.

- Harry, no debes estar hablando en serio – le encaró Nadia; su tez había adoptado una palidez mortuoria.

- ¿Acaso se te ocurre una idea mejor? – se encaró con ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Todos sabemos que no se trata de que exista o no una idea mejor, sino de que la solución que ha expuesto Harry es la única que puede funcionar para poner fin a esta guerra antes de que destruya todo lo que amamos y no quede nada por lo que luchar. Y no sólo nuestras vidas y las de quienes amamos están en juego, sino las de todos los magos y muggles del país – sentenció Draco, con la mirada fija en el gran ventanal de la torre que en tiempos ya lejanos jamás creyó llegar a pisar.

- Podría funcionar… - Neville no paraba de hacer cálculos mentales, sopesando las probabilidades de éxito.

- Pero, ¿es que os estáis volviendo todos locos? – Hermione los miraba con espanto - ¿Acaso queréis que Harry muera? ¡Es inconcebible plantearnos siquiera esa solución!

- Quizá si hallásemos el modo de que él ejecute el hechizo sin poner su vida en peligro… - dudó Smith, pensativo.

- Herms… de todos modos me estoy muriendo. Acepta la verdad. Yo sé que no me queda demasiado tiempo. La velocidad de mi enfermedad se ha disparado vertiginosamente en los últimos meses. Si he de morir, deseo hacerlo luchando por aquello en lo que creo, no en la cama de un hospital.

- Harry, no, te lo suplico… - Carol lloraba desconsoladamente, se había cogido con fuerza al brazo de Samuel.

- Seguro que encontramos otra manera de conseguirlo, sólo tenemos que seguir buscándola – afirmó Neville, intentando darles ánimos y esperanza.

Ron los miró a todos, lleno de furia.

- No nos queda tiempo para seguir buscando, esa es la cruda realidad. Pero, desde luego, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa locura y jamás lo estaré. Prefiero morir a permitir que tú te suicides.

- Y yo también – se sumó Hermione.

- Y yo – aseguró Neville.

- Por supuesto – dijo Draco – Lucharemos hasta el final, pase lo que pase. Y lo que sea de nosotros después, no importará mientras continuemos juntos. Y con respecto a los demás, nadie puede pedirte tamaño sacrificio, nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo, y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Y qué será de nuestros hijos? ¿De los vuestros, Ron y Hermione? ¿De vuestra hija, Draco y Nadia? ¿De vuestro pequeño, Neville y Luna? ¿Qué será de Teddy, Lupin y Tonks? ¿Qué será de nuestros hijos, Ginny? ¡Vamos, mírame y dímelo! – pidió Harry a su esposa, con determinación.- ¡Yo puedo conseguirles esperanza! ¡Un futuro en paz! ¿Para qué los hemos traído al mundo, si no es para luchar por ellos?

- ¡Debe haber otro modo! ¡Debe haberlo! – gritó Ron de nuevo, negándose a rendirse.

- ¡No! – le respondió Harry del mismo modo.

- Harry, el futuro de nuestros hijos será el que todos nosotros les consigamos luchando, no otro - Ginny se había girado lentamente, clavando en él una mirada gélida – Si ejecutar ese hechizo es lo que deseas, hazlo. Yo te apoyaré hasta el final. Pero si te empeñas en seguir adelante con esta locura, ten en cuenta que nuestro amor se acaba hoy, aquí y ahora.

Harry se convulsionó, como si su corazón hubiese sido traspasado por un rayo.

- ¡Sólo faltaba que tú también te vuelvas loca! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que nadie se ha levantado hoy de la cama en su sano juicio? – Hermione los miró a todos de hito en hito, esperando que alguno de ellos dijese algo que acabara de una vez por todas con tamaña insensatez.

Un manto de dolor y tristeza cubrió el cuarto como un sudario. Era tanta la determinación de Harry que todos se sentían impotentes, incapaces de impedirle sacrificarse sin destrozarle quitándole su orgullo y dignidad.

- Así sea.

Harry había recobrado la compostura, componiendo una máscara inexpresiva, un escudo que no le abandonaría hasta el final.

– Ginevra, has sido la mujer de mi vida y serás mi último pensamiento cuando muera. He disfrutado del placer y la suerte de llegar hasta aquí de tu mano. Ahora te deseo una vida larga y plena. Eres la mejor madre que nuestros hijos hubiesen podido desear, y sé que cuidarás bien de ellos cuando yo no esté. Cuando nazca, dile a James que siempre le he querido.

Sostuvo, estoico, la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros.

- Amigos, la decisión está tomada. Tengo varios asuntos urgentes que resolver, así que os emplazo a todos en el Gran Comedor para comenzar a trazar los planes pertinentes y repartirnos el trabajo. Recordad que vamos contra reloj. No sé cuánto tiempo más podremos preservar Howarts de los horrores de la guerra, pues me temo que los mortífagos y sus aliados muggles no tardarán en atacar. Por ello debemos estar preparados para actuar lo antes posible. Gracias a todos.

Dicho esto, abandonó el cuarto con pasos firmes, dejándolos sumidos en una debacle emocional.

- ¡No! ¡Todos habéis perdido el juicio! ¡Harry el primero! ¡No lo voy a permitir! – Hermione abandonó la habitación entre lloros desconsolados.

Ginny, desesperada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Había esperado acorralar a Harry de tal modo, que este desistiese en su loco empeño de suicidarse, no le importaba el motivo por el que él pretendiese hacerlo. Sentía que la decisión que había tomado el hombre que tanto amaba era egoísta y cobarde, pero no había conseguido hacérselo entender. En cambio, ahora él creía que ella lo había abandonado, y había aceptado este hecho sin dudar. ¿Cómo había sido ella capaz de pronunciar semejantes palabras? ¿Y cómo había sido él capaz de creerlas con tanta facilidad? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué era lo que a ella se le estaba perdiendo en todo aquello? ¿Qué era lo que le conducía a él a ofrecer su vida pese a todo y pese a todos? ¿Y ella tenía que aceptarlo, sin más? ¡Se sentía furiosa! ¡Frustrada! ¡Perdida! ¡Aterrada! ¡Ya nada podía parar a Harry! ¡Nada podía hacerlo! Rompió en un llanto desgarrador, mientras los demás no salían de su estupor, sin hallar palabras de consuelo ni para ella, ni para nadie. Muy a pesar suyo, Harry había decidido su futuro, condenándolos a ellos a ser meros espectadores de la tragedia que se avecinaba.


	28. Guerra sin cuartel

Hola a todos.

Esta vez os ofrezco un capítulo más corto de lo que es normal en mí, pero enseguida que os pongáis a leerlo os daréis cuenta de que a pesar de ello, viene bien cargadito de acontecimientos, sorpresas y mucho, mucho sentimiento. He decidido cortar la historia en este punto por varias razones, pero la principal de ellas es porque me muero por contaros lo que estáis apunto de leer aquí. Y ya que hoy mismo no me queda tiempo nada más que para subir el capítulo y marcharme a cumplir varios compromisos, y la próxima semana sé que seguramente no voy a poder escribir ni una palabra siquiera, os lo dejo ya, rapidito, con la ilusión de que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Sólo quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que habéis añadido esta historia a vuestras favoritas después de leer el capítulo anterior. He quedado muy sorprendida por ello porque a estas alturas del fic ya no esperaba tener tanto éxito, jeje. Y también infinitas gracias a todas las personas que me habéis dejado reviews al anterior capítulo. Me gustaría nombraros una por una, pero hoy llevo tanta prisa que me va a resultar imposible. Y por supuesto, infinitas gracias a todos los que seguís el fic y me habéis acompañado hasta aquí.

Por favor, quedaros conmigo hasta el final.

* * *

_**Capítulo 28: Guerra sin cuartel.**_

Sentado en el cómodo sillón de su despacho, Harry navegaba por sus agitados pensamientos, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. Aunque hubiese conseguido mostrarse firme y decidido ante todos, la verdad es que sentía tal nerviosismo, tal desazón, que se había visto obligado a recluirse a solas durante unos momentos, en un urgente intento por calmar los latidos de su desbocado corazón.

Todavía resonaban en su cabeza, como si las estuviese escuchando en ese mismo instante, las últimas palabras que Ginny había pronunciado, y también las suyas propias, dichas inmediatamente después. Tan poderoso era el último encantamiento que él estaba dispuesto a pronunciar, que incluso antes de ser ejecutado ya había reducido a cenizas el gran pilar de su mundo, su mayor motivación; su historia de amor con Ginny, el tesoro más puro que guardaba en su corazón, se había marchado con el momento en que ambos pronunciaron aquellas malditas frases. Ahora más que nunca supo que se precipitaba el fin, que su vida naufragaba hacia la negrura, pero ya no le importó. El único deseo vivo en su corazón fue que sus hijos, cuando creciesen, hallasen el modo de comprenderle y perdonarle.

Una leve corriente de aire le alertó sutilmente de que ya no se hallaba solo. Y le dio igual cómo, pero supo quién le estaba observando con paciencia al otro lado del escritorio.

- Abuela… - musitó, con voz cansada.

La mujer no se mostró sorprendida, muy al contrario: sonrió cariñosamente, mientras esperaba a que él abriese los ojos y centrase su atención en ella.

- Acabo de hablar con Ginny. Ella ha venido a mí desesperada, para contarme qué pretendes hacer – dijo por fin, observando fijamente los verdes ojos de su nieto, ahora atentos a los de la anciana mujer, que no se perdían ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

- ¿También tú vas a reprocharme mi locura? – quiso saber, melancólico.

- No, no te voy a reprochar nada, ni tampoco voy a suplicarte; demasiado bien sé que de nada serviría. Como digno hijo de tu padre y nieto de tu abuelo que eres, tan sólo harás lo que creas justo y necesario. Está visto que el destino de los hombres Dumbledore es cumplir su santa voluntad – sonrió cariñosamente, aunque mordaz, y Harry le sonrió también con calidez, agradecido.

- Los hombres Dumbledore… No imaginas cuánta falta me hacen en estos momentos. Ojala estuviesen aquí para aconsejarme.

- Oh, están aquí, querido – rodeó la mesa y apoyó una de sus vetustas manos en el pecho de su nieto y la otra en su propio corazón – Tan sólo haz lo que él te dicte, y estarás actuando tal y como ellos lo hubiesen deseado. – Adoptó una pose adoctrinadora, como si hubiese una lección en aquello que iba a decirle - He venido a ofrecerte mi apoyo incondicional, pero también a pedirte que, si todo esto acaba bien, no tengas en cuenta las palabras de tu esposa.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

- Lo siento, abuela, pero ya no hago planes de futuro, son una debilidad que en este momento no me puedo permitir.

- Si fuese menos vieja y no te quisiese tanto, ahora mismo te pondría en mis rodillas y te daría unos cuantos buenos azotes para ver si espabilas – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Hoy más que nunca, veo a tu abuelo en ti.

- Más quisiera yo…

- Más quisiera yo que hoy no fuera así… - negó tristemente.

Acarició el joven rostro con dulzura, confesándole mil secretos con la mirada, tras lo cual abandonó el despacho sin una sola palabra más.

oo00O00oo

Momentos después, casi doscientos pares de ojos se hallaban pendientes de Harry en el Gran Comedor, alzadas las cabezas para contemplarle, ya que él se había situado sobre la superficie ligeramente elevada que usaba el profesorado durante los actos celebrados en aquella sala. Aquello no era lo que él había esperado en sus ensoñaciones más profundas, durante el tiempo en que, poco a poco, había ido asimilando que sería él, Harry Potter, el nuevo y flamante director de Hogwarts, quien se encargaría de dar la bienvenida a todos los alumnos del Colegio con motivo de la apertura de su nuevo curso escolar. Tal y como se había sorprendido a sí mismo imaginando una y otra vez, millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago; pero su aleteo no era alegre y emocionado, sino lúgubre, agorero, amenazador… La mayoría de todas las cabezas que le observaban, expectantes, aguardaban que salieran de su boca las mágicas promesas de triunfo, de victoria, de esperanza, que tanto necesitaban sus torturados corazones; y el resto, a quienes más amaba, lo observaba con velados reproches y amenazas, heridas en lo más profundo de su alma por la drástica, dramática, determinación que él mismo había tomado.

Era cierto: la mayoría de esos ojos no eran los que él había imaginado ver al encontrarse allí; pero eran los únicos que contemplaría ya reunidos en aquel mítico salón. Desterró la melancolía de su espíritu y, resuelto, respondió a sus miradas con serenidad.

- Escuchadme todos. No estamos aquí para luchar por el futuro de los magos, o de los muggles. Estamos aquí para luchar por el futuro de cada uno de nosotros, nuestro propio futuro, seamos quienes seamos y vengamos del mundo que vengamos. Es cierto que, de lo que suceda en este castillo, dependerá el mañana de todo nuestro país, pero también lo es que la guerra más importante que libra cada uno está en su propio corazón, en esos corazones nuestros que laten como uno solo, anhelantes de paz, alegría esperanza. Por eso os pido que unamos nuestras fuerzas para luchar por aquello en lo que creemos, por nuestros corazones, con la esperanza de que nuestro esfuerzo conjunto devuelva la paz a esta tierra amenazada. No puedo saber qué sucederá mañana, ni siquiera cuántos de nosotros seguiremos vivos para entonces, sólo puedo prometeros que, si luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas por aquello que nos une, que nos hace hermanos y no enemigos, ganemos o perdamos esta guerra, seamos libres o debamos soportar esclavitud y tortura, nuestro espíritu jamás será doblegado. Nuestro mayor legado para aquellos que vendrán es orgullo y esperanza.

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió toda la sala, e incluso algunos de los presentes se atrevieron a emitir gritos de valor, profundamente conmovidos y enardecidos. Cuando este cesó y el silencio volvió a adueñarse del Gran Comedor, Harry habló de nuevo.

- Sin embargo, he de informar a los no magos de que, pase lo que pase, en cuanto abandonen este castillo, olvidarán para siempre toda existencia de la magia y de los magos.

Caras de profunda sorpresa, algunas incluso de indignación, se adueñaron de todos los presentes, quienes miraron a Harry en busca de una explicación.

- En ese sentido he de deciros – continuó, dirigiéndose a los muggles – que nada me gustaría más que todos pudiésemos convivir en paz; pero sé, al igual que sabemos todos los reunidos aquí desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, que aunque nosotros seamos capaces de convivir en armonía, ninguno de nuestros dos mundos está preparado todavía para ello.

Contempló miradas de tristeza.

- Pero todo llegará, y un día no muy lejano este maravilloso sueño de convivencia, que hoy nos parece tan sólo una utopía pero por el que vamos a luchar con un solo corazón, se cumplirá de un modo lógico, natural, sin traumas ni rencillas, ni absurdas guerras de por medio, sin que nadie intente aprovecharse de las esperanzas de los demás en su propio beneficio. Unos estáis aquí por propia voluntad, y otros obligados por las circunstancias. Pero lo único cierto es que aquí estáis. Os pido a todos que luchéis a mi lado, hasta nuestro último aliento, para que algún día se cumpla ese bonito sueño. Cuento con todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Calló durante unos momentos, era evidente que él mismo se había emocionado.

- Y ahora descansad unas cuantas horas. Todos conocéis ya vuestro turno de guardias. Quien no tenga guardia ahora, que se marche a dormir junto a su familia. Mañana nos espera un día duro. Gracias.

Dicho esto, bajó las breves escaleras que le separaban de su conmovida audiencia, y salió de la sala sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera detenerse.

Su familia y sus amigos, que le habían escuchado reunidos en primera fila, se contemplaron unos a otros, llenos de orgullo y pesar. Nadia y Hermione se abrazaron a Ginny, desconsoladas.

oo00O00oo

Apunto de clarear el nuevo día, Draco, Ron, Neville, Remus, Arthur, Dudley, Ridley, un representante del Wicengamot y el Ministro de la Presidencia muggle, esperaban a que llegase Harry, reunidos en torno a un gran mapa holográfico de Hogwarts, emplazado en el centro de una de las amplias salas del castillo, que había sido habilitada apresuradamente y de forma improvisada como centro de operaciones. Debatían diversas estrategias de defensa, así como el mejor modo de ponerlas en práctica.

Pronto apareció el director de Hogwarts, portando en la mano derecha una taza de café bien cargado, y también él centró toda su atención en el inmenso mapa.

- ¿Dónde has dormido, Harry? – le preguntó Ron sin disimulo, plantándose frente a él en actitud inquisitiva.

- En la cama – soltó el otro con naturalidad, aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de la intención de su mejor amigo.

- ¿En qué cama, Harry? – continuó el pelirrojo, remarcando todas y cada una de sus palabras.

- Lo siento, pero esa no es una pregunta que deba responderte a ti o a ninguno de los presentes – le ofreció una sonrisa afable, encantadora.

- Ha dormido en su despacho – dijo Draco, intentando no demostrar que él también se sentía molesto por la actitud del moreno.

- Bien. Aclarado el lugar donde he descansado, un dato aparentemente tan crucial para el desarrollo de esta guerra, ¿podemos comenzar? – preguntó Harry con sonrisa mordaz.

Todos sus amigos lo traspasaron con la mirada, pero ninguno añadió nada más; tan sólo Remus, enfadado, negó con la cabeza, y Arthur le miró con ademán triste.

- Draco, ¿Cuál es la situación actual fuera del castillo?

- Se siguen concentrando mortífagos en torno a él y lo bombardean con hechizos, intentando hallar puntos débiles a sus defensas; es lógico pensar que han tomado Hogsmeade como cuartel general. La cantidad de ellos que ronda por los alrededores no baja de unos cincuenta, pero aumenta a ratos. Seguro que todos se mueren de la curiosidad por husmear cerca del castillo, aunque no sea su turno de guardia – se burló.

- ¿Y muggles?

- Los muggles todavía no son necesarios aquí. Leman debe estarlos reservando para el momento del ataque, cuando podrá enviarlos a la muerte como cabeza de turco.

El Ministro de la Presidencia observó al chico, escandalizado, y ya iba a replicar cuando Harry se dirigió a él con tono apaciguador.

- Señor Ministro, por favor, analice conmigo la situación. Nosotros, los magos, podemos luchar a cierta distancia, usando nuestra capacidad de lanzar hechizos. Pero ustedes, sin su tecnología, tan sólo tienen la fuerza de sus manos para hacerlo. Leman no es tonto, y sabe perfectamente que aquí toda esa tecnología es vana, ya que desde siempre, uno de los hechizos protectores más potentes del castillo ha servido para aislarlo y defenderlo de los no magos. Este es territorio mágico, hecho por magos, para magos y, por supuesto, para mantener a los muggles bien lejos de él. Así que, usando una expresión propia de ustedes, le pido que cambie el chip y deje la defensa del castillo en nuestras manos.

- Pero entonces, ¿nos has pedido que luchemos a sabiendas de que nos van a exterminar? – la indignación del otro se estaba convirtiendo en furia, pero Harry no abandonó su tono sereno y amable.

- No les van a exterminar más de lo que puedan exterminarnos a nosotros, porque no lo permitiremos. En este momento, tres cuartas partes del personal aquí reunido somos magos, y la otra parte es muggle. Mi intención es crear una primera fila de infantería, que constará de pequeños equipos formados cada uno de ellos por un mago y un muggle. Cada uno se encargará de aprovechar y maximizar su potencial: el mago se dedicará a lanzar hechizos aturdidores, poco hirientes pero efectivos, para alargar el máximo tiempo posible sus capacidades mágicas, y el muggle aprovechará el estado de aturdimiento del enemigo para asestarle un buen golpe que le deje fuera de combate. Mago y muggle deberán proteger al otro con su propia vida, ese es el mayor compromiso que deberán adoptar. El resto de magos será repartido de dos formas: habrá una segunda fila de infantería, que luchará cuerpo a cuerpo con los mortífagos protegida por encantamientos desilusionadores, se encargará de crear caos y confusión entre ellos y reforzará a la primera línea; y el resto, los magos más hábiles y efectivos con hechizos complicados, serán apostados en lugares estratégicos, y su función será equiparable a la que asumen los arqueros muggles: eliminar a distancia, causando las mayores bajas posibles. Excepto los niños y las mujeres embarazadas, que se encargarán de cuidarlos, vamos a luchar todos, y en igualdad de condiciones: quien no sea mago, irá acompañado de uno que lo proteja, y a la vez se encargará de protegerlo a él. Yo no sería más que otro mortífago si pretendiese aprovecharme de los muggles, pero tampoco ustedes pretendan ser protegidos y defendidos por los magos sin ofrecer algo a cambio. Todos somos iguales, Ministro de la Presidencia, lo crea o no lo crea, ni más, ni menos.

El otro bajó la vista, avergonzado.

- Siento no haber confiado en ustedes – dijo con sinceridad.

- Le entiendo. No es fácil confiar en quien les ha ocultado su existencia durante tanto tiempo. Pero piense que, al igual que ustedes van a poner sus vidas en nuestras manos, nosotros vamos a poner las nuestras en las suyas.

- ¿Y si alguno de nosotros no desea luchar? – objetó, dubitativo.

- Que lo diga ahora y le permitiremos marchar, pero no protegeremos a nadie que no esté dispuesto a pelear por su propia vida y por aquello en lo que cree. El que se vaya siempre puede confiar en la piedad de Leman y sus mortífagos, tanto muggles como magos – concluyó con sarcasmo.

- Entiendo…

- No, no entiende – se interpuso Lupin, encarando al muggle como si estuviese intentando adoctrinar a un niño tozudo e ingenuo – Leman tiene bien claro que ninguno de nosotros saldrá con vida de este lugar, somos demasiado peligrosos para sus planes de conquista y dictadura. Él no pretende crear una democracia, y si vence, el único destino de todo aquel que se le oponga será la esclavitud o la muerte; y el único futuro para quien no lo haga será servir a sus propósitos, nada más. Y otra cosa: en realidad, Leman odia a los muggles, los considera seres inferiores, como todo buen mortífago que se precie. Está buscando esclavos, no aliados.

- Remus, por favor, ya es suficiente. Creo que el ministro se hace cargo de la situación – afirmó Harry, intentado tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Pero Harry, nos has hablado como si dispusieses de un ejército completo para defender el castillo, cuando apenas llegamos a doscientas personas para hacerlo – objetó Ridley, sin comprender.

- Es obvio que, ante un ataque masivo e indiscriminado, no vamos a ser capaces de defender Hogwarts al completo. Por eso mismo voy a dejarles entrar – casi todos lo observaron, incrédulos – pero entrarán por donde yo diga y cuando yo lo disponga. Y entonces les estaremos esperando.

- Cuéntanos el resto de tu plan – pidió su suegro, con prudencia.

- Este es mi plan: aprovecharemos su primer ataque para hacerles creer que, en ciertos puntos del castillo, hemos descuidado el refuerzo de nuestros hechizos defensivos, dando prioridad a los puntos estratégicos del mismo. Si actúan como yo espero, atacarán con todas sus fuerzas en nuestros puntos estratégicos a modo de distracción, y enviarán pequeños grupos dedicados a mermar nuestras defensas en los lugares más débiles, para que una vez conseguido destruirlas, todos se desplacen a atacarnos a través de ellos. Mientras, nosotros actuaremos como si no nos hubiésemos percatado de su estrategia y seguiremos defendiendo los emplazamientos principales; pero la realidad será bien distinta. Cuando yo lo diga, bajaremos los escudos de dos lugares en concreto, eso sí, fingiendo que han sido ellos quienes han conseguido destruirlos, y permitiremos que entren en tromba para atacarnos. Esperaremos a que la inmensa mayoría de ellos esté dentro de esos puntos, defendidos tan sólo por un par de decenas de nosotros, para hacerles creer hasta el final que nos han cogido por sorpresa, y cuando se hayan confiado, convencidos de que podrán invadirnos desde allí, contraatacaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, dándoles una paliza que jamás olvidarán.

- Es una gran idea – aceptó Arthur – El problema es que resulta lógico pensar que Leman no enviará a toda su gente para luchar en la primera batalla. Sin duda les daremos una buena lección, pero tu plan funcionará una sola vez. ¿No sería conveniente dejar nuestra mejor baza para el final?

- Esta vez no, y le diré porqué. Lo que busco con esto es que en la primera batalla les demos tal varapalo, se sientan tan humillados y hagan sentir a Leman tan inútil y rabioso, que el tipejo ese pierda los estribos y decida reclamar a todos los mortífagos y enviárnoslos aquí, con él mismo al frente, para luchar en la segunda batalla. Entonces será cuando yo, apoyado por el Wicengamot, ejecutaré el hechizo desmemorizador, para conseguir hacer desaparecer a los magos de la mente de todos los muggles, incluidos los que estarán luchando contra nosotros. Pero para que ese hechizo sea efectivo, necesito que todos los mortífagos, o al menos su inmensa mayoría, estén luchando aquí, lejos de los muggles, sin posibilidad de contrarrestarlo. Si no, todo el esfuerzo que hagamos nosotros no habrá servido para nada. Y el resto de la lucha es cosa vuestra. Sea como sea, después yo ya no podré ayudaros, así que lo dejo en vuestras manos.

Al escuchar su última frase, el alma de todos ellos les cayó a los pies.

- Harry, no – pidió Dudley, con voz suplicante.

- No voy a discutir más sobre ese tema. La decisión está tomada. Draco y Neville os darán más detalles y estructurarán los grupos. Yo dirigiré uno de ellos para la primera batalla, y Draco dirigirá el otro. Para la segunda, Neville me sustituirá. Os dejo, voy a solucionar un par de asuntos que tengo pendientes.

- Harry, por amor de Dios… - Ron también suplicó.

- Os veré dentro de un par de horas, si los mortífagos no se han atrevido a atacarnos antes. Hasta luego.

Harry dio una afectuosa palmada en la espalda de su mejor amigo y se marchó.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas, con los puños apretados - ¡Ahora mismo voy a partirle la cara!

- No lo intentes, Ron. Él espera que tú, más que cualquiera de nosotros, respetes sus decisiones, porque eres quien mejor le conoce y a quien más quiere – le aseguró Neville.

- ¡Si él me quisiera tanto como dices, no me haría sufrir así! – negó el otro, furioso.

- No olvides que él es quien más sufre con todo esto, por mucho que intente disimular – dijo Draco con desdén – Si de verdad es tu amigo, facilítale las cosas, en vez de ponerle trabas.

- Algún día, tú y yo tendremos un serio problema – le amenazó Ron, fulminándole con la mirada.

- Cuando quieras – respondió el otro, arrogante.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Tenemos un inmenso trabajo por delante y los mortífagos a las puertas! – ordenó Ridley, cuya actitud había cambiado mucho en las últimas horas.

- Tienes razón – aceptó Draco – Acabemos con lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí.

Todos se acercaron de nuevo a la imagen tridimensional del castillo.

- ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? – Lupin preguntó a Arthur, en un susurro.

- Están celosos el uno del otro, a causa de su amistad con Harry – respondió su amigo, sonriendo.

- Menudos chiquillos – se quejó el licántropo, con enfado.

- ¿Nunca sentiste celos de Sirius con respecto a James, o de James con respecto a Sirius? – le preguntó maliciosamente; el otro suavizó inmediatamente su mirada - Nadie es perfecto – el Sr. Weasley se encogió de hombros, zanjando la conversación, y también ellos rodearon la imagen del castillo.

oo00O00oo

Harry se hallaba en la habitación de matrimonio de su casa en Hogwarts, el hogar que debería haber compartido con su esposa y sus hijos y en el que ya no viviría nunca. Ginny y los pequeños se habían instalado en él apresuradamente, por lo que varios arcones, que habían sido transportados allí a través de la magia, se amontonaban de forma desordenada en el cuarto. El joven se había dado una ducha para despejarse, y después había buscado el baúl que guardaba la ropa, de donde había extraído una muda limpia para vestirse. Estaba solo. Al llegar, había saludado a Ginny de forma seria y concisa, había besado a sus hijos, y se había dirigido rápidamente hacia el dormitorio, con la intención de pasar en aquella casa el menor tiempo posible. Deseaba abrazar a los pequeños, sentir los infantiles latidos de sus corazones junto al suyo, colmarlos de besos y atesorar un último y bello recuerdo para despedirse, pero no en aquel momento: su corazón aún sangraba demasiado, desgarrado por la separación definitiva de su amada pelirroja. Así que, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta siquiera para no perder tiempo, se estaba dedicando a vestirse. Sobre la cama yacía una camisa blanca esperando a que él se la colocase.

Silenciosamente, Ginny se apoyó en el hueco de la puerta, tras él, buscando fuerzas para mantener su alma en pie, muda para dirigirle la palabra. Observó su espalda todavía desnuda, marcada por las cicatrices de mil combates que contaban toda una historia de valor y superación, su historia… en la que había un hueco para ella: el más puro, dulce y abnegado del corazón de aquel hombre que nunca se cansaba de darlo todo por los demás. No pudo dejar de admirar la creciente delgadez de su bello y musculado cuerpo, marcado por el sufrimiento, por la soledad y la responsabilidad, por una enfermedad que lo arrastraba hacia la muerte con garras ponzoñosas y obcecadas, y por ese carácter indomable que ella tantísimo amaba. No lloró, sus lágrimas habían desertado ya junto con sus últimos restos de esperanza. Deseó correr a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pegarse a él y no dejarlo, para compartir su destino, para arder en las llamas de su infierno, aquel maldito infierno que lo arrebataba de su lado… Desde lo más hondo de su alma supo que el haberlo amenazado con negarle lo que él más amaba no iba a servir nada más que para causarle mayor dolor, que se había equivocado al esperar que recapacitase presionado por el miedo a padecer un infinito sufrimiento. Se llamó tonta una y mil veces, porque debió haber sabido que aquel hombre que ahora le daba la espalda con indiferencia, se reía en el propio rostro del miedo y del peligro, cuando de luchar por sus valores se trataba. Pero se había arriesgado a la desesperada, presa en las garras del dolor más profundo… Y ahora se encontraba yerma de ideas para continuar intentando frenar la inminente tragedia que se avecinaba. Así que lo contempló, con el corazón frustrado, impotente y moribundo, mientras él terminaba de vestirse, abstraído en su propio mundo, en el que ya no habría cabida para ella nunca más.

Cuando Harry, ya vestido, se giró para marcharse y la observó con serena sorpresa, al contemplar aquellos bellos ojos verdes en cuyas profundidades más recónditas deseó volver a perderse, sintió que debía hablarle, confesarle sus motivos, sus temores, decirle que ya no esperaba que él se echase atrás, ni con respecto al hechizo ni a la separación de ambos, pero que era necesario que la comprendiera, aunque no la perdonara. También a ella le costaba perdonarlo. Pero era crucial que los dos se separasen dando paz a sus propios corazones.

- Harry… - comenzó armándose de valor, apenas en un susurro.

Pero él no dijo nada; tan sólo caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a su lado. La joven sintió cómo el rostro de él se acercaba lentamente hacia su cuello, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de este; cerró los ojos; el calor del masculino aliento la invadió con dulce ímpetu, y la obligó a contener la respiración, con el corazón desbocado: expectante, temerosa y anhelante. Pudo sentir cómo el hombre que amaba aspiraba profundamente con deleite, para exhalar después como si un éxtasis divino le hubiera alcanzado y llevado al paraíso. Sintió que iba a desmayarse en aquel mismo momento, conmovida hasta los cimientos más hondos de su alma, y el mundo se detuvo para ella. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquel místico trance, tan sólo que, cuando fue capaz de volver a sentir el devenir del tiempo, la más absoluta soledad la rodeaba. Harry se había marchado.

oo00O00oo

Hacía casi una hora que la noche se había abalanzado sobre los contendientes por el control del último reducto de libertad que quedaba en el país. Durante todo el día transcurrido, los mortífagos no habían perdido el tiempo, y aprovechando el caos desatado por la muerte del Primer Ministro y de Kingsley Shacklebolt, así como la huída de los demás mandatarios para refugiarse en Hogwarts, se habían alzado en armas, y tomado el control político de todo el territorio, apoyados por varios cientos de muggles que esperaban sacar tajada del nuevo régimen, totalmente ajenos al futuro de esclavitud que Leman guardaba para ellos. Algunos magos estaban intentando organizar la resistencia por todo el país, pero una gran parte de ellos había huido en desbandada intentando poner a salvo sus cabezas, todavía con el dramático recuerdo de los horrores vividos bajo la conquista del Señor Oscuro.

Pero el inmenso castillo resistía. Aunque los escudos que se habían bajado en dos puntos muy concretos del mismo para tender la trampa a los mortífagos habían vuelto a alzarse hacía más de cuatro horas, no había transcurrido ni media desde que la batalla librada en el interior del mismo había cesado. Las bajas entre los mortífagos habían sido escandalosas, y no así entre los aliados defensores, pero los primeros, dándose cuenta de que habían sido atrapados y acorralados como ratas, habían luchado con uñas y dientes, vendiendo caras sus vidas, en la mayoría de los casos hasta exhalar su último estertor. Ahora, gran parte de los magos y muggles que no habían sufrido heridas considerables, se afanaban en encarcelar a los mortífagos que quedaban con vida, no como rehenes, no tenía sentido mantener rehenes con el asesino demente que los comandaba, que no daba ningún valor a sus vidas, sino para someterlos a un juicio justo cuando todo hubiese terminado. Harry había dado órdenes claras y tajantes con respecto a ellos: si detectaba maltrato o ensañamiento por parte de quien fuese contra alguno de los reos, lo encerraría con ellos sin contemplaciones, para que estos diesen buena cuenta de él.

El Gran Comedor se había convertido en una sala de hospital improvisada, pues la enfermería no tenía capacidad suficiente para albergar y atender todas las heridas y contusiones de diversa consideración que casi nadie se había librado de recibir. Madame Pomfrey corría de un lado a otro sanando heridas, pero el resto de los que habían salido mejor parados de la lucha que no estaban encarcelando mortífagos, se encargaban de prestar su ayuda en la tarea. Y el hospital había quedado para tratar los casos más graves, disponiendo de mayor tranquilidad y atención para los pacientes. Neville y Samuel lo atendían exclusivamente.

Harry se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del Gran Comedor. Acurrucados en sus brazos y agarrados a su pecho con todas sus infantiles fuerzas, dormitaban Bonnie y Rufus, mientras él, completamente inmóvil, perdía su mirada al frente, agotado pero incapaz de conciliar el sueño, como siempre le había sucedido cuando regresaba de una misión donde se había visto obligado a hacer correr la sangre.

Draco regresó de las mazmorras de la Casa Slytherin, que tan bien conocía, y buscó a su amigo con la mirada. Al localizarlo, caminó hacia él con paso cansado y se dejó caer a su lado. Sintió cómo el agotamiento hacía presa en todo su cuerpo nada más abandonar la frenética actividad que lo había dominado durante aquel aciago día. También miró al frente, intentando no ver.

- Te admiro, Harry – dijo el rubio, sin variar un ápice su postura.

No dio más explicaciones, pues sabía que el otro le había entendido a la perfección. La conversación que ambos habían mantenido a solas aquella mañana todavía planeaba con insistencia sobre las mentes de ambos a pesar de todos los horrores vividos durante la batalla. Y la respuesta del moreno lo confirmó.

- Ella es mi hija, Draco. El hecho de que su madre biológica sea Bellatrix no cambia nada este hecho – respondió el otro sin volverse a mirarle. Acarició el pelo de Bonnie con infinita ternura, cuidando de que ni ella ni su sobrino se despertasen.

- Cuando supe que Ginny y tú la habíais adoptado, no salí de mi estupor. Siento no habértelo confesado antes, pero temía que tú la rechazases al enterarte de su procedencia.

- Rechazarla… Si ella trajo la luz a mi vida… - calló durante un momento – ¿Hablarás tú con Ginny para revelarle la verdad cuando esto termine? A mí no me quedará tiempo para hacerlo.

El otro asintió, en silencio.

- Dile que me lo contaste, y yo te aseguré que siempre fue y será mi hija. Sé que ella te responderá lo mismo que te he dicho yo. Gracias por revelarme la verdad – lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno, estos dos diablillos me han dado la oportunidad perfecta para contártela. Al ser Bonnie hija de quien es, tiene las mismas dotes mágicas que su madre. Desde luego, si alguien era capaz de extraer de la Sala de los Menesteres todo su potencial, no podía ser otra que ella. Me estremezco al pensar que sólo ha necesitado desear salir del castillo para que la Sala de los Menesteres haya cumplido su deseo, aún sin saber la niña dónde se encontraba ni haberlo pedido conscientemente.

- Ella es buena, Draco. Es la niña más buena que he conocido jamás – había súplica en sus palabras.

- ¡Oh, claro que es buena! ¿Por qué crees que Bellatrix jamás la quiso conservar a su lado? Mi tía nunca me dijo porqué había dejado su custodia en manos de otros magos que se hacían pasar por sus padres, ni porqué destruyó la fábrica que ellos dirigían justo antes de que tú te hicieses cargo de ella. Pero ahora lo sé: no podía soportar tanta dulzura, tanta bondad, en aquella que en teoría estaba destinada a sucederle.

- ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que realmente Voldemort es su padre, como ella afirmaba? – fijó sus ojos en los de él, muy serio.

- A pesar de que Bella insistiera una y otra vez en que la niña había sido concebida con esperma de Voldemort, que se había mantenido oculto para hacerlo valer en caso de que él muriese, yo no puedo creer eso, Harry. Lo más probable es que Bonnie sea fruto de una noche loca y absolutamente improvisada de su madre. A juzgar por la edad que tenía cuando la concibió, seguramente ya se sentía lo suficientemente segura de que tener hijos era imposible para ella como para confiarse – sonrió con burla – No existe el mal en la niña, amigo. Seguramente Bonnie ha heredado todo lo bueno de su padre, sea quien sea este.

- Lo sé.

- Y de mayor, su personalidad mostrará las mejores cualidades de su padre y de su madre, los que la aman de verdad y velan todos los días por ella, los únicos que importan, al fin y al cabo: Ginny y tú.

- Vela por ella cuando yo no esté…

- Te lo juro por mi vida. Y no sólo velaré por ella por ser de mi sangre, sino por todos tus hijos. Si el parentesco se obtuviese por méritos y no por genes, tú serías mi único hermano.

Harry no pudo responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Si tu sobrino no fuese tan niño todavía, al igual que ella, juraría que él la ama – afirmó el rubio, señalando al niño que descansaba en brazos del otro.

- No creas que a mí no se me ha pasado también esa idea por la cabeza. El tiempo lo dirá – concluyó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón porque, lo único que a él no le quedaba, era tiempo.

De pronto, ambos hombres se vieron rodeados por Arthur, Remus, Fred y George, que habían llegado a la carrera, jadeantes.

- ¡El castillo está siendo bombardeado! – gritó Remus, una vez fue capaz de respirar - ¡Sus defensas exteriores están apunto de caer!

- ¿Qué? – gritó Draco, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

Harry lo imitó con cuidado, despertando a los niños con un beso en sus mejillas y dejándolos sentados a un lado.

- ¡Nadia! ¡Ocúpate de los pequeños! – gritó a su amiga, que se había acercado al ver llegar a los otros de forma tan acelerada - ¿Cómo es posible? – cogió a Fred del brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Ha sido de improviso, Harry! ¡Estábamos montando guardia como nos pediste, cuando de pronto unas inmensas bolas de fuego han comenzado a planear sobre las defensas e impactar en ellas! ¡Todavía no oís el ruido porque hasta ahora no han conseguido traspasarlas, pero lo harán en cuestión de minutos!

- ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber eso? – lo zarandeó.

- ¡Porque con cada bola que impacta sobre ellas, el calor aumenta de forma alarmante! ¡Es tecnología muggle modificada mágicamente! ¡Nuestras defensas no podrán contenerlas durante más de quince o veinte minutos a lo sumo! ¡Y alrededor del castillo hay más de mil mortífagos prestos a atacarnos! – explicó George.

- ¡Merlín nos asista!... ¡Maldita sea! ¡A las armas! ¡Todo el mundo a las armas! – gritó como poseso.

Todos los que fueron capaces de ponerse en pie corrieron hacia él, con la alarma y el terror pintados en los semblantes.

- ¡Draco! ¡Localiza a Neville y organizad la defensa del Castillo! ¡Yo reuniré al Wizengamot y nos encerraremos en la sala de profesores! ¡Recuerda, necesito que nos deis media hora para que el hechizo llegue a la mayor parte del país! ¡Media hora! ¡Luego todo os resultará mucho más fácil porque la inmensa mayoría de los reunidos ahí fuera son muggles! ¡Concentrad vuestro fuego en destrozar esa maldita maquinaria muggle! ¡Acabad con ella y la batalla se ralentizará! ¡Entonces podréis tomar el control!

El rubio asintió con fuerza y corrió hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Todos los miembros del Wizengamot! ¡Conmigo! ¡Ha llegado la hora de la verdad! – volvió a gritar desde encima de una mesa, de la que bajó inmediatamente después, corriendo en dirección opuesta a por la que su amigo había desaparecido.

- Que Dios se apiade de nosotros… - murmuró Arthur con tristeza, y corrió a ocupar su puesto en la lucha.

Todos los demás lo siguieron.


	29. El precio de la victoria

_**Capítulo 29: El precio de la victoria.**_

Ginny y Nadia, quienes compartían el turno de guardia al cuidado de los niños con dos mujeres más, habían podido sentarse para descansar durante unos minutos, después de horas y horas intentando calmar el llanto de los bebés más pequeños, que eran incapaces de tranquilizarse, contagiados por el miedo y la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Los más mayores se abrazaban unos a otros y no dejaban de observar entorno suyo, presas del pánico también, pero se hacían los valientes para no intranquilizar más a los bebés. Nadia se acarició el vientre, llena de temor, pero intentó hacerse notar lo más serena posible ante su amiga.

- No has podido hablar con él, ¿verdad? – preguntó, observando el rostro de Ginny con tristeza.

- No. Creía que tendría más tiempo para encontrar el momento adecuado para hablarle, pero el ataque de los mortífagos me ha impedido poder verle siquiera – negó la otra. Sus ojos habían comenzado a aguarse, aunque no se permitió llorar – ¿Y tú has hablado con Draco?

Nadia negó levemente. Pensar en él le dolía mucho más de lo que en aquel momento podía soportar.

- Tengo miedo de no volver a verlo con vida nunca más – susurró Ginny, temblorosa.

- ¿Y vas a quedarte así? ¿Sin hacer nada? – se indignó la rubia.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Cuando no está luchando, lo encuentro reunido con los demás trazando planes para la defensa del Castillo. Él tiene su responsabilidad, y yo tengo la mía; además él me evita; intenta no cruzarse conmigo siquiera y no me dirige ni la más pequeña mirada. No quiere hablar conmigo, Nadia.

- ¿Y te vas a rendir? – Se exasperó - ¡Cuando esté muerto ya no podrás decirle lo que sientes! – la atacó, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡Cállate!

Las demás mujeres las traspasaron con miradas de reproche, y los niños mayores clavaron en ellas sus asustados ojos. Ginny les devolvió una mirada de disculpa, se levantó de su asiento y enterró ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, furiosa. Molly, que había ido a visitar a sus nietos, se reunió con ellas, alertada por el barullo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, hija? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Ginny no respondió. Al introducir su mano derecha en el bolsillo, se había dado cuenta de que esta se había topado con lo que parecía ser un pequeño pergamino, que extrajo inmediatamente, pues nunca antes lo había visto ni recordaba haberlo metido allí. Al observarlo, pensó que se asemejaba a una carta, cuidadosamente plegada y con un pequeño lacre de cera protegiendo los secretos de tan curioso papel. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, intuyendo quién la había dejado en su bolsillo, y cuándo.

Nadia, dándose cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía, se levantó también e hizo ademán de preguntarle, pero ya la otra se afanaba en desplegar el papel, nerviosa, y decidió aguardar a que lo leyese. Molly observó a su hija con creciente preocupación. Al comenzar a leer lo que efectivamente era una carta, Ginny distinguió enseguida el origen de aquella caligrafía pulcra y cuidada que tan bien conocía, y leyó con atención.

"_Mi querida Ginny, mi amor, mi vida:_

_Cuando te conocí en aquel misterioso andén que cambiaría mi existencia por completo, nunca pude imaginar que un día caería preso de por vida de esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me fascinan. Para mí, no existe mayor placer que perderme en tu mirada, dulce néctar que calma mis peores pesadillas cuando duermo y me llena de valor y esperanza en mis oscuros momentos, con sólo recordarte. He tenido la infinita suerte de ser bendecido por tu amor, el de la mujer más bella en cuerpo y alma que haya existido jamás, aunque sé que en muchas ocasiones no lo he merecido. Soy consciente de que no te he dado facilidades para poder quererme, y más difícil aún ha sido vivir conmigo, aguantando mi mal carácter día a día; pero a pesar de ello tú me has querido, y has sabido llenar mi vida de alegría, me has dado cuatro soles que han sembrado de cálida dicha mi triste y solitario corazón, y has colmado mi alma de tu dulce aroma, de tu esencia, de ti, tanto que ya no soy capaz de vivir sin tu felicidad. Mi compañera, mi amiga, mi novia, mi esposa… Todo yo soy tú, ya no recuerdo un momento en que tú no estés conmigo, ya no puedo vivir sin admirarte, sin idolatrarte, sin amarte. Porque te amo, te amo para siempre, pues la muerte no es más que el principio de un amor eterno e infinito. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido contigo, tan sólo de no vivir mil años más para poder demostrarte cuánto te adoro. Cuando yo ya no esté, jamás te sientas triste por mí, y cuando me recuerdes, piensa tan sólo en lo feliz que me ha hecho poder luchar por tu felicidad. No te digo adiós, sino hasta siempre._

_Sólo tuyo, siempre tuyo._

_Harry."_

Gruesos y silenciosos lagrimones comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Ginny, mientras pegaba a su pecho el pequeño pergamino, aún desplegado. Su corazón penaba, desolado. Pero de pronto, toda su actitud cambió: sintió una especie de reclamo, una llamada proveniente de su mente y de su alma; una extraña fuerza estaba intentando atraerla, dictándole con ímpetu lo que ella debía hacer, y debía hacerlo ya. Por un momento, tuvo que buscar un punto de apoyo para no marearse y respiró hondo. Al reparar en que todavía se encontraba junto a su madre y a su amiga, una serenidad y una seguridad aplastantes dominaron sus ojos cuando las miró.

- Tengo que dejaros, él me necesita.

- ¿Quién te necesita? – Nadia la tomó de la mano, alarmada y sin comprender lo que la otra quería decirle - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pone en ese papel?

Ginny se deshizo de la presión de la otra con un rápido tirón y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No preguntes. Él me necesita.

- ¿Pero quién? ¿Harry? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Ginny? – quiso saber Molly, más desesperada por momentos.

- No lo sé, ni me importa. Mi lugar está a su lado. Y no le fallaré.

- ¿Él te ha llamado?

- No.

- ¿Y entonces? ¡Ginny! ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Dime algo, hija, te lo pido por lo más sagrado para ti!

- Él es lo más sagrado para mí, y me necesita. Me da igual la tarea que él mismo me haya asignado; mi lugar está a su lado. Ahora lo sé.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que sabes? – Nadia intentó retenerla de nuevo, pero la pelirroja no lo permitió.

- Que debo estar con él; lo siento así – se empecinó - Ya hablaremos, Nadia. Mamá, cuida a mis hijos por mí.

Y se marchó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Las dos mujeres contemplaron, estupefactas, cómo Ginny se alejaba. Pero decidieron no seguirla para intentar detenerla, ya que gritos provenientes de los pasillos las alertaron del comienzo de una nueva batalla.

- Yo he de irme a luchar, Nadia – dijo Molly, recuperando gran parte de la decisión que siempre la caracterizaba – Dejo a mis nietos en tus manos. No permitas que les pase nada.

La abrazó con fuerza y también ella se marchó.

ooo00O00ooo

Ginny entró en el Gran Comedor, corriendo desesperada, y casi chocó con Ron y Hermione, que se despedían abrazados antes de que él tomase su lugar en la contienda. La castaña había aceptado a regañadientes no participar en ella, reconociendo que había demasiados niños refugiados para tan pocas mujeres embarazadas que pudiesen cuidarlos, lo que había arrancado de Ron un gran suspiro de alivio porque podría concentrarse tan sólo en la lucha, sin pensar en nada más que no fuese impedir a los mortífagos que tomasen el castillo. Al verla tan apurada, su hermano y su cuñada la miraron de forma interrogadora.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Ginny a voz en grito, agarrando a su hermano por ambos brazos con todas sus fuerzas e interrogando sus ojos con urgencia.

Ron y Hermione se miraron en silencio, acongojados.

- ¿Dónde está? ¡Maldita sea! – lo sacudió, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Harry se ha encerrado ya con el Wicengamot en la sala de profesores para realizar el hechizo desmemorizante – respondió el pelirrojo, desviando su vista para que Ginny no lo viese flaquear.

- ¡Me voy con él!

Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Hermione la retuvo con firmeza; la pelirroja intentó forcejear con ella hasta que la voz de su cuñada la retuvo.

- Nadie podrá entrar o salir de la sala de profesores hasta que el hechizo esté completado. Harry ha sellado la puerta tras ellos – repuso la castaña, contundente.

- ¡No! – El grito de Ginny sonó desesperado - ¡He de entrar por esa puerta! ¡He de estar con él! – no parecía loca o histérica, sino apremiante, mostrando una seguridad que hizo pensar a los otros que el futuro de todos ellos dependía de que la chica entrase allí.

- Está bien. Yo te ayudaré a entrar. No descansaré hasta que lo consigas – le aseguró su hermano, asintiendo con decisión.

Hermione lo observó, sorprendida.

- Pero tú tienes que cumplir con tu cometido. Harry te lo encomendó expresamente – objetó, clavando su mirada en los ojos de su marido.

- Yo he de hacer lo que mi corazón me dice que haga, al igual que él. Y siento que Ginny debe entrar en esa sala. ¿Tú no?

La castaña respiró profundamente, para intentar serenarse y poder así buscar dentro de su propio corazón. Después miró a ambos con una leve sonrisa.

- No me preguntéis cómo lo sé, pero estoy segura de que debes entrar allí. Está bien, yo os acompañaré.

Ron sintió como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido varios años y les hubiese transportado hasta la época de su lucha contra Voldemort, cuando Harry, Hermione y él mismo formaban un tandem indisoluble, dispuestos a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se sintió liviano, un adolescente otra vez. Profirió una gran carcajada y comenzó a correr hacia la sala de profesores.

- ¡Seguidme! – les instó con un ademán.

Las dos mujeres corrieron tras él y los tres se alejaron juntos del Gran Comedor, observados con curiosidad y extrañeza por todos los demás. Aunque a nadie le dio tiempo de preguntarles qué estaba sucediendo y pronto todos volvieron a concentrarse de nuevo en la inminente batalla.

Corrieron por los pasillos sin cruzarse prácticamente con nadie, ya que los que no estaban en los jardines del castillo, preparados para frenar a la primera oleada de mortífagos, habían tomado posiciones tras algunas ventanas, o estaban dirigiendo improvisados ejércitos de armaduras, pupitres y sillas, libros, o incluso cacerolas y sartenes, que se apostaban detrás de las puertas principales, dispuestos a atacar. Ron esperaba que la rápida carrera no causase ningún problema a los embarazos de su esposa y de su hermana, pero todos ellos habían decidido ayudar a Harry fuese como fuese, y aquel riesgo había pasado a un segundo lugar en sus preocupaciones. Llevaban tan sólo unos pocos minutos corriendo, pero aquel día los pasillos le parecían infinitos e interminables. A pesar de ello, no quiso forzar la marcha; sabía que pronto llegarían a su destino, y entonces deberían anular las defensas de la puerta de la sala de profesores, unas defensas que el mismo Harry había alzado a conciencia. Así que, mientras corría, se concentró en su próximo problema, el más importante, pues si resultaban incapaces de anular dichas defensas, todos sus esfuerzos no habrían servido para nada.

De pronto, los cristales de las ventanas ante las que estaban pasando reventaron con un horroroso estruendo. Todos ellos se vieron lanzados bruscamente contra la pared del pasillo y un calor sofocante se adueñó de sus pulmones con cada inhalación. Ron intentó ponerse en pie, boqueando para tratar de no ahogarse, mientras se afanaba en localizar a Hermione y Ginny, que habían desaparecido de su vista, ocultas por la inmensa nube de polvo levantada por los cascotes del muro derribado y por el humo proveniente de una gran mole de roca ígnea de la que manaban quimeras ardientes, serpientes y dragones llameantes, a unos metros por delante de ellos. Aún aturdido debido al golpe recibido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! – gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, comenzando a caminar hacia el origen de aquel desastre.

Sus pulmones se resintieron y una tos convulsa amenazó con ahogarle definitivamente. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, obligado a detenerse y a apoyarse en la pared.

- ¡Ron!

Él se giró hacia el origen de la voz, y comprobó con infinito alivio que Hermione se ponía en pie, llena de polvo y cascotes que se precipitaron contra el suelo. Renqueante, se reunió con ella.

- ¿Y mi hermana?

- Estoy aquí – escuchó a su izquierda.

Ginny intentaba levantarse también, mareada aún por el golpe. Hermione y Ron la ayudaron a conseguirlo.

- ¿Estáis bien? – les preguntó Ron, observándolas lleno de preocupación.

Las dos mujeres asintieron, incapaces de hablar, ya que una nueva ola de polvo había sido arrastrada hacia ellos por el viento que soplaba desde el exterior del castillo.

- ¿Seguro? – las agarró con fuerza por los brazos, dispuesto a no soltarlas hasta haberse convencido de que no mentían.

- Sí, Ron, no te preocupes – afirmó su esposa, con una sonrisa agradecida.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – quiso saber el pelirrojo, intentando distinguir la gran mole de roca ardiente a través del polvo.

- No sé cómo, pero los mortífagos han conseguido traspasar las defensas del castillo lanzando esa cosa desde el exterior– Hermione señaló hacia la roca cubierta de fuego infernal, que dominaba toda la anchura del pasillo.

- ¡Debo llegar hasta Harry! – gritó Ginny.

Intentó acercarse a la fuente de calor, tratando de sortearla para continuar su carrera hacia la sala de profesores, pero le fue imposible recorrer unos metros siquiera, mientras las fantásticas criaturas ígneas intentaban abalanzarse sobre ella para fundirla en un abrazo llameante. Hermione la alcanzó, y cubriéndose el rostro con la mano izquierda, buscó su varita en uno de sus bolsillos, pero al extraerla se dio cuenta de que esta había resultado rota por la caída; pensó rápido, y sin dar opción a Ginny de negarse, le quitó la varita que guardaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡_Fiendlocked_!

Las llamas disminuyeron de intensidad pero no cesaron; los dragones y quimeras aullaron de impotencia, mientras Hermione mantenía el hechizo con su varita - ¡Vete, Ginny! ¡Cruza rápidamente y las llamas no podrán alcanzarte! ¡Sigue adelante y ayuda a Harry!

La otra la miró, dubitativa, no quería marcharse sin su hermano y su cuñada.

- ¡Vamos, cruza! ¡No podré mantener el hechizo mucho tiempo!

Ginny asintió, decidida, e iba a retomar la desenfrenada carrera hacia su destino, cuando una voz imperativa atronó tras todos ellos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, si no quieres que estos dos sufran una muerte fulminante! ¿Te he contado alguna vez que mi maldición favorita es el "Avada Kadavra"? – amenazó la voz, con tono burlesco.

- ¡Leman! – gritó Ron, asqueado - ¡Maldito asesino!

Se abalanzó sobre él pero el otro fue más rápido y lo detuvo con un hechizo inmovilizador. Aún así, Hermione dispuso del tiempo suficiente para gritar.

- ¡Corre, Ginny! ¡No te preocupes por nosotros! ¡Corre a ayudar a Harry!

Esta vez la pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y, decidida, cruzó entre las llamas con todas sus fuerzas. Leman intentó impedirlo, pero ya ella seguía corriendo del otro lado, y Hermione dejó caer su brazo derecho, agotada, permitiendo que las bestias llameantes volvieran a lamer la amplitud del pasillo, enbravecidas y sin cesar de acosarlos con su demoníaco avance.

- Asquerosa sangre sucia, pagarás por lo que has hecho.

También a ella la inmovilizó sin que pudiese evitarlo, ya que el encantamiento que acababa de ejecutar la había debilitado considerablemente. Sintiéndose dueño de la situación, Leman se acercó a la chica para acariciar su rostro con lascivia, seguro de que hacerlo volvería loco a Ron, quien era incapaz de detenerlo. Después dio la espalda a la castaña y se encaró directamente con el chico, lo observó de arriba abajo con desprecio, acercándose a él peligrosamente. De pronto, Ron sintió una horrorosa punzada de dolor en el estómago a la vez que el hechizo que lo había mantenido inmóvil se esfumaba. Lentamente, llevó su mano al origen del dolor y al mirarla, la encontró bañada en sangre. Inmediatamente después se desplomó.

- ¿Qué te parece, niñata fastidiosa? ¿Te gustan las consecuencias que tú misma has provocado? ¿Tanto adoras a Potter, como para querer deshacerte de tu propio marido por él? – preguntó a Hermione, burlesco, vuelto para dedicarle de nuevo toda su atención – Tranquila, que tu agonía va a durar mucho menos que la suya. Antes de morir, le dará tiempo de verte hacerlo a ti primero.

Alzó su varita, sus labios acariciaban ya con perverso placer el "Avada Kadavra" que arrebataría la vida de la joven, cuando algo lo detuvo y contorsionó su rostro en una mueca de dolor y frustración. Hermione esperó el hechizo final, desafiante, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, pero este no llegó. En su lugar, Leman se volteó hacia Ron, furioso. Fue entonces cuando ella pudo darse cuenta de que, el puñal que el hombre había clavado a Ron en el estómago, lo llevaba ahora él profundamente hundido en su espalda: el chico, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, se lo había arrancado del estómago para lanzarlo después a su agresor, hincándoselo hasta la empuñadura y desmayándose inmediatamente después. Aún así el mortífago, sacando fuerza de toda la ira que lo embargaba, enarboló su varita, apuntándola hacia el pelirrojo.

- "Avada Kad…"

Hermione quiso gritar, patalear, llorar… intentó librarse del hechizo que la inmovilizaba probando todas las formas conocidas, sin conseguirlo. Ante ella, el hombre de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, su amor, iba a hallar la muerte intentando salvarla. Había creído conocer cómo se sentía Ginny ante el sacrificio de Harry, pero entonces supo que hasta aquel momento no había intuído ni remotamente cuánto dolor puede sentirse por la pérdida del hombre a quien se ama. Su corazón lloró en silencio, destrozado, y ella sintió cómo el mundo giraba bajo sus pies.

ooo00O00ooo

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del castillo, Draco, Neville, Fred y George habían organizado un grupo de asalto para intentar sabotear los artilugios muggles que, mediante hechizos, se ocupaban de lanzar inmensas rocas prendidas con el encantamiento _Fiendfyre_ sobre las defensas del castillo. Acompañados por seis hombres más, los cuatro chicos reptaban en la dirección en que habían descubierto, a través de un hechizo de acercamiento de visión, grandes armatostes dirigidos por muggles y cargados por magos, que trabajaban de forma incansable. Cuanto más avanzaban hacia ellas, más impresionantes les parecían aquellas extrañas máquinas.

- ¿Qué diantre son? – preguntó Neville, en apenas un susurro, deteniéndose durante un momento para contemplarlas.

- Inmensas catapultas – respondió uno de los muggles que los acompañaban – No se habla de catapultas tan enormes ni siquiera en los libros de historia mejor documentados. Su tecnología es muy arcaica, no precisan de ningún tipo de energía para funcionar, tan sólo aprovechan el principio de la fuerza de palancas, nada más.

- ¡Ahora entiendo porqué no han sido anuladas por los hechizos de interferencia del castillo! – maldijo Draco - ¡Potenciados por los magos, esas catapultas son prácticamente indestructibles! ¡Malditos bastardos! – renegó.

- No hace falta destruirlas por completo. Será suficiente con que nos carguemos el eje principal de lanzamiento – razonó Neville – Si quedan inutilizadas, no les servirán para nada en absoluto.

- Tan sólo son cinco, podemos hacerlo – les animó Fred, ansioso por entrar en acción. George asintió, convencido.

- Cinco catapultas, que están siendo dirigidas y cargadas por treinta tíos por lo menos – objetó Neville, preocupado.

- Lo cual indica que nos vamos a divertir – aseguró Nate, el muggle que les había explicado el funcionamiento de las máquinas, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Este tío me cae bien – dijo Draco, palmeando la espalda del otro – En marcha. Cada pareja que se dirija a inutilizar su catapulta. Y si os descubren, tumbad a quien se os ponga por delante.

- Entendido – respondieron todos. Y cada cual se marchó en busca de su objetivo.

Inesperadamente, un ruido atronador se escuchó a sus espaldas; todos ellos se detuvieron en seco y se dieron la vuelta para localizar el origen del estruendo. Los magos contemplaron con la boca abierta, cómo en medio de un ala del castillo se abría un boquete inmenso, por el que salía un humo cegador.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Han conseguido penetrar las defensas! – exclamó Draco, atónito - ¡Mierda! ¿Qué zona es esa?

- ¡Justo al lado de donde Harry y el Wicengamot están ejecutando el hechizo en estos momentos! – afirmó Neville, alarmado.

Draco y él se miraron a los ojos y no necesitaron palabras para entenderse. Los muggles los escrutaron sin comprender nada, pero Fred y George intuyeron enseguida lo que pasaba por la cabeza de sus amigos.

- Id tranquilos. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de las cinco catapultas – les aseguró George, decidido.

- ¿Podréis con todos los que las manejan y custodian? – preguntó Draco, dubitativo.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Está bien. Suerte.

Draco dio una palmada en el hombro de Neville para que este se pusiera en marcha y los dos chicos corrieron de vuelta hacia el castillo.

ooo00O00ooo

Ginny por fin llegó a la carrera a la sala de profesores, y se detuvo ante la puerta para tomar aliento. Nada más dejar a Ron y Hermione, había comenzado a escuchar lo que parecían gritos de lucha que se desataban tras ellos. Había estado tentada de volver para ayudarlos, pues seguramente los mortífagos habían comenzado a invadir el recinto a través del lugar donde la pareja se encontraba, y aunque fuesen capaces de hacer frente a Leman, no podrían con todos los que le siguieran. Pero no lo hizo; confió en que su padre, Remus y la profesora McGonagall, encargados de la defensa interior del castillo, se hubiesen percatado a tiempo de que sus hechizos defensivos habían sido penetrados y acudiesen rápidamente a auxiliarlos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

A groso modo, calculaba que habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Harry y el Wicengamot se habían encerrado tras aquella puerta, y por ello temió haber llegado demasiado tarde como para poder ayudar a su marido, sin contar con que todavía debía conseguir franquear la entrada a la sala, y que no tenía realmente ni idea de cómo hacerlo . Sin pensarlo, se agarró con fuerza a la manivela de la puerta y la accionó, esperando que nada sucediese y que los hechizos que Harry había ejecutado para sellarla la mantuviesen firmemente cerrada. Aún así, debía intentarlo mientras se le ocurría una idea mejor, pues era la forma más rápida de traspasar la entrada. Al hacerlo, sorpresivamente la manivela cedió y la puerta se abrió con un quedo chirrido. La sorpresa hizo que Ginny quedase parada ante ella durante unos pocos segundos, pero rápidamente la abrió de par en par y penetró en la estancia como un tornado. Inmediatamente, fue rodeada por un leve, rítmico y cadencioso sonido.

La imagen que se mostraba delante de ella la aterrorizó: montones de cuerpos yacían en el suelo, desperdigados por doquier, pertenecientes a miembros del Wicengamot; no podía saber si estaban vivos o muertos, pero no daban señal alguna de vida. De los más de cincuenta integrantes del Gran Consejo, tan sólo quedaban ocho en pie, con los brazos extendidos en una misma dirección, totalmente concentrados. Inesperadamente, uno de ellos se desplomó como un peso muerto y otro le siguió inmediatamente después. Las caras de agotamiento de los que restaban aún conscientes delataban que pronto ellos se unirían también a los caídos. Y al fondo de la sala, justamente frente a ella, pudo ver a Harry, inmóvil con los brazos en cruz y pálido como la cera, con la mirada fija en un punto que sólo él podía ver.

Ginny corrió hacia él, sorteando los cuerpos que plagaban el suelo, cuando otro mago se dejó vencer por el agotamiento justo delante de ella, casi arrastrándola en su caída. Pero la pelirroja no se amedrentó y continuó corriendo hacia su marido.

- ¡Harry! – gritó sin importarle que con ello pudiese desconcentrarlo.

Al principio él pareció no escucharla, pero luego sus ojos adoptaron un brillo de reconocimiento. El sudor perlaba su piel, toda su ropa estaba empapada en él.

- N-no lo conseguiremos. Faltan cinco minutos para completar el hechizo y ya no nos quedan fuerzas. Ponte a salvo, Ginny. Márchate.

Dicho esto, dejó de mirar a su mujer y reafirmó la postura de sus brazos, alcanzando de nuevo el máximo de su concentración. Tres de las personas que quedaban junto a él cayeron fulminadas. Ginny, llena de desesperación, giró rápidamente su cabeza a uno y otro lado, intentando decidir qué hacer, cuando vio que las dos personas que apoyaban aún a Harry caían también, y cómo él comenzaba a flaquear. No sabía qué debía hacer; aquella extraña voz que en su interior le había ordenador ir allí, ahora la había abandonado sin nuevas muestras de existencia; pero sí supo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas compartir el destino de su marido, pasase lo que pasase. Así que apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de él y le ofreció toda su energía. Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido, pero no hizo ademán de alejarla de su lado. Reforzado, se concentró en concluir el hechizo con éxito, aprovechando la nueva oportunidad que ella le había brindado. La energía de ambos disminuía rápidamente, eran demasiado pocos como para mantener la potencia de un hechizo de aquellas magnitudes, pero ninguno de ellos flaqueó. Harry redobló todo su esfuerzo, dispuesto a ofrecer el último resquicio de su vida para lograr completarlo.

Apunto de derrumbarse, ambos notaron cómo una luz azul plateada rodeó sus cuerpos, impidiéndoles caer. Él sintió una última oleada de energía, tan potente y pura, que todo su cuerpo se vio estremecido por una brusca convulsión. Y Ginny la sintió también. Los dos resistieron estoicos, con firmeza y determinación, mientras el brillo que los rodeaba se iba atenuando poco a poco hasta extinguirse, y un silencio sepulcral se adueñaba de la sala.

- Lo logramos – musitó Harry, con un susurro extraño, casi borboteante.

ooo00O00ooo

Draco y Neville llegaron al castillo, corriendo como posesos, y se dirigieron directamente hacia la puerta principal. Una inmensa mole de piedra acababa de atravesar las defensas del edificio en ese punto y decidieron aprovechar la brecha para atajar hacia donde ellos marchaban. Nada más entrar en los jardines, comprobaron cómo un ejército de pupitres acorralaba a los mortífagos que habían accedido por la abertura, mientras varias sillas debocadas intentaban golpearlos sin piedad. Buscaron el origen del hechizo y descubrieron a la profesora McGonagall al frente de aquella embestida, con el pelo alborotado y llena de polvo de pies a cabeza, pero aparentemente ilesa. A varios metros de ella, una inmensa tentacula venenosa daba buena cuenta de tres mortífagos más.

- ¿Cómo es que está usted sola aquí? – le preguntó Draco, gritando para hacerse escuchar.

- ¡Casi todos lo muggles han huido a esconderse, enloquecidos! ¡Me temo que no están preparados para contemplar ciertos prodigios! – gritó ella también, sonriendo con mordacidad – ¡Los demás profesores están combatiendo dentro! ¡Yo ya he extinguido las llamas aquí! ¡Dos rocas más han impactado en la parte trasera, sin contar con la primera, que lo ha hecho arriba!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Nosotros nos dirigimos a combatir a los que se cuelen por esa brecha! ¡Está demasiado cerca de donde se encuentra Harry! ¿Usted podrá apañárselas sola?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy esperando a que entren unos cuantos mortífagos más! ¡Tengo reservado para ellos todo un batallón de armaduras! ¡Acabad con los de arriba! – gritó de forma belicosa.

Los dos chicos reanudaron su carrera hacia el interior del castillo. Nada más entrar, un grupo de mortífagos muggles cruzaron ante ellos, muertos de terror; iban perseguidos por la práctica totalidad de los fantasmas residentes, con Peeves – el poltergeist – a la cabeza, que se lo estaba pasando en grande, secundado por Nick Casi Decapitado. El Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza al completo lanzaba sus tétricas cabezas sobre los rostros de los perseguidos, quienes prorrumpían en histéricos alaridos, sin dejar de correr. Neville pensó con jocosidad que, sin duda, nadie de sus amigos magos les había puesto en antecedentes sobre la existencia real de fantasmas en el mundo mágico: un punto para ellos. En Cambio Draco quedó alucinado al ver que El Barón Sanguinario pasaba ante él tomado del brazo de La Dama Gris, que sonreía encantada. El rubio sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo, pero en cuanto todos ellos hubieron pasado de largo continuó corriendo; tuvo que ser rápido y agacharse, porque un rayo de luz pasó justo por donde hace tan sólo un segundo había estado su cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que grandes chorros de luz cruzaban por todos lados constantemente, provenientes de las varitas pertenecientes tanto a los mortífagos como al resto de los magos; agarró a Neville con fuerza y lo pegó contra la pared, a tiempo de evitar que uno de ellos le impactara, y el chico le sonrió, agradecido. Ambos vieron a Remus pasar corriendo a lo lejos, tras un mortífago que a su vez perseguía a Dudley. Al otro lado del pasillo, Samuel y Carol lanzaban bubotubérculos purulentos a sus atacantes que provocaban horrorosas y dolorosas verrugas allá donde estos impactaban, protegidos por un enjambre de geranios con colmillos y violentas snargaluff. No pudieron localizar a los demás y supusieron que estarían defendiendo las entradas practicadas por el resto de las brechas.

- ¡No nos entretengamos más! ¡Sígueme! – le gritó.

Ambos se abrieron paso a duras penas para llegar a las escaleras, perdiendo un tiempo precioso, pero al alcanzarlas pudieron apresurar la marcha, ya que la lucha todavía no había llegado hasta allí. Todos los personajes de los retratos se habían agolpado en los marcos situados en los lugares más bajos, intentando saber de primera mano qué estaba sucediendo, y muchos de ellos les increparon al pasar, haciéndoles preguntas de todo tipo sobre la batalla, pero los chicos los ignoraron por completo. De pronto apareció el profesor Sloughorn tras un recodo, comandando miles y miles de libros voladores, sin duda procedentes de la gran biblioteca, como si de un gran general histórico se tratase. El hombre les sonrió, enardecido, y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para unirse a la refriega que se desarrollaba abajo. Los dos chicos se sintieron transportados a otros tiempos, y a pesar de lo trágico de la situación, no pudieron evitar sonreír, culpables por el pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia que los embargó.

Habían subido tres cuartos de la gran escalera móvil, cuando una inmensa humareda los sumió en una neblina sofocante.

- ¡Por aquí! – gritó Neville, y los dos se perdieron dentro del humo. - ¡Mierda! ¡No veo nada!

- ¡Pégate a mí! ¡No nos separemos!

Avanzaron a trompicones, sintiendo que sus pulmones se ahogaban por momentos, hasta que una súbita ráfaga de viento se llevó todo el humo a su alrededor. Durante un instante pudieron presenciar cómo Leman estaba apunto de asesinar a Ron, pero desgraciadamente se hallaban demasiado lejos todavía para intentar impedirlo.

- ¡Noooooooo! – gritó Neville con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero el mortífago ya había lanzado el rayo fatal que fulminaría a su amigo en el acto. Corrieron de nuevo, mas se vieron rápidamente rodeados por varios mortífagos que habían alcanzado el pasillo tras su jefe. Enarbolando sus varitas, repartieron hechizos de todo tipo a diestro y siniestro, sin dejar de correr. Los mortífagos, sorprendidos, les permitieron avanzar en un primer momento, pero pronto hicieron piña de nuevo en torno a ellos, intentando detenerlos. Cuando llegaron hasta Ron, vieron que se encontraba mal herido, pero no había muerto: su pecho subía y bajaba todavía al compás de sus pulmones, aunque estaba desmayado. Draco se enfrentó a los atacantes con rabia mientras Neville anulaba el encantamiento que había mantenido a Hermione paralizada, y ejecutaba un nuevo _Fiendlocked_ para intentar acabar con las llamas definitivamente; casi lo consiguió, y Hermione se encargó de extinguirlas totalmente, reforzando el hechizo con el suyo propio.

- ¿Cómo…? – la miró sin comprender.

- He sido yo – escuchó a sus espaldas.

Tras él, un rostro conocido le dirigió una triunfal sonrisa, mientras a sus pies yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Leman. Después, y sin que Neville pudiera evitarlo, aquel hombre se desplomó también.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Es Charlie! – se asombró Neville.

- Ambos se han alcanzado con un _Avada Kadavra_ – dijo Hermione cuando pudo volver a hablar, mientras se apresuraba a encargarse de su marido – Leman era más hábil, pero estaba debilitado por el puñal que Ron le había clavado en la espalda, y vuestro grito le ha distraído el tiempo suficiente como para que Charlie lanzase su rayo contra él, consiguiendo que el otro le devolviese el que iba dirigido a Ron - esquivó un rayo y su amigo se encargó de desarmar al mortífago que lo había lanzado.

Una vez hubo comprobado que Ron seguía vivo, se unió a los dos chicos en la lucha, liberando toda la ira que la consumía por dentro.

ooo00O00ooo

Al escucha las palabras de Harry, Ginny levantó el rostro hacia su marido, llena de alegría, pero inmediatamente ahogó un grito de pánico: él la miraba con serenidad, casi desmayado, mientras un inmenso reguero de sangre resbalaba desde sus fosas nasales hacia su barbilla. El sonido que a ella le había parecido tan raro era el producido por el aire que Harry había exhalado al hablar, al mezclarse con la sangre que inundaba sus labios. El joven no pudo tenerse más en pie y se dejó caer como un peso muerto, arrastrando a Ginny en su caída. Ella intentó atenuarle el golpe, pero el cuerpo de él era demasiado pesado y no pudo evitar que su cabeza golpease las frías baldosas con todo su peso. Cuando se vio capaz de volver a moverse, se apresuró a comprobar las constantes vitales de Harry, que había perdido totalmente la consciencia: apenas respiraba.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor! – gritó una y otra vez desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero nadie acudió en su ayuda; todos estaban demasiado lejos, enzarzados todavía en la cruenta lucha contra los mortífagos.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Harry se muere! – se desgañitó.

Nada sucedió.

Intentó moverlo, mas fue incapaz de trasladarlo ni un centímetro siquiera. Entonces pensó en su varita y la buscó con desesperación, pero recordó que Hermione se la había arrebatado para ayudarla a cruzar la barrera llameante tras comprobar que la suya se había roto. Derrotada, se abrazó al cuerpo de Harry. No iba a abandonarlo para ir en busca de ayuda, temerosa de que mientras ella estuviese fuera, llegase algún mortífago y acabase con su vida, ahora que él se hallaba totalmente indefenso. Decidió que gritaría y gritaría hasta encontrar la muerte junto a él, vendiendo caras sus vidas, o hasta que alguien llegase para ayudarles.

- ¡Auxilio! – gritó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto, una figura que le era familiar irrumpió en el cuarto. A través de las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos, Ginny pudo ver que el hombre rubio que acababa de entrar se había detenido en la puerta, paralizado, contemplando el cúmulo de cuerpos que yacían en el suelo. Ella gritó de nuevo para intentar llamar su atención, pero su garganta se había quedado afónica, y tan sólo profirió un ronco gemido. Aunque fue suficiente. Draco corrió hacia ella y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! – murmuró, desesperado.

Intentó localizar el pulso de Harry presionando con dos dedos en su cuello, y repitió el proceso en varios puntos de su cuerpo.

- No respira…

Trató de reanimarlo haciéndole la respiración boca a boca, con lo cual también él se llenó de sangre, pero no le importó. Presionó su pecho una y otra vez, repitiendo la maniobra varias veces, sin ningún resultado. Dispuesto a conseguir salvarlo a toda costa, se levantó rápidamente y lo alzó en brazos, dirigiéndose a la puerta con rapidez. Muerta de angustia, Ginny lo siguió.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡No podéis imaginar cuánto he disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo! Estos días estoy releyendo "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" porque llevaba tiempo deseando hacerlo, y hoy mismo, el día en que he tenido tiempo para describir esta batalla, he llegado a las páginas del libro que describen la batalla final en Hogwarts. ¡Para mí ha sido una coincidencia increíble! ¡Una señal! Por eso no he parado hasta terminar de escribir este capítulo. No sé si os gustará, qué más quisiera yo. Aún así, y aunque soy perfectamente consciente de que este fic nunca llegará a sus manos, le dedico este capítulo a la magnífica, inigualable, magistral y divina J. K. Rowling. Ojalá yo tuviera una cuarta parte del talento que ha mostrado ella escribiendo todos sus libros.

¿Mäs dedicatorias? ¡A todos! ¡A todos! ¡A TODOOOOOOOS!

Notaréis que hoy estoy eufórica, pero es que me siento emocionada. Después de casi dos años, por fin estoy escribiendo capítulos que tan sólo había imaginado una y otra vez en mi mente. ¡Y me siento genial!

Deseo que os guste, desde lo más hondo de mi corazón. Por favor, dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones. Ahora que estoy concluyendo este fic los necesito más que nunca, si cabe.

Infintas gracias y hasta pronto, espero.

Rose.


	30. Confesiones desde el más allá

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Lía (snitch-bcn) por su cumpleaños** (¿que cuántos cumple? preguntádselo a ella al visitar su profile, leer su magnífico fic y dejarle un maravilloso review, jeje), **y para desearle todo lo mejor en esa gran final de baloncesto de Barcelona,** que se celebrará dentro de "dos o tres semanas", como ella dice, y que estoy segura de que ganará. Ah, y por haberme hecho comprender que cierto diálogo se podía mejorar mucho, jeje.

**E****spero que lo disfrutéis.**

_**Capítulo 30: Confesiones desde el más allá.**_

Harry sintió que todo temblaba a su alrededor, sacudido por unos vaivenes inexplicables, quizá provocados por las artes oscuras de Leman y sus mortífagos; y que él se agitaba junto a ello. Puso todas sus ganas en intentar levantarse, pero no pudo, ninguno de sus miembros respondía a sus urgentes mandatos; ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos para ver qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; así que continuó temblando, pegado al suelo, devanándose los sesos para hallar un modo de anular la maldición que él no recordaba haber recibido, pero que sin duda lo había alcanzado, ya que se encontraba allí, inmovilizado y siendo zarandeado continuamente, sin ser capaz de evitarlo. O quizá era tan sólo su cuerpo moribundo, el que se negaba a ayudarle ni un segundo más. Recordó que había perdido la consciencia y se había derrumbado, sus fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo, para no volver. Y se dijo para sí que ya lo esperaba, que sabía de antemano lo que iba a suceder, y que estaba preparado. Pero el hecho de que su conciencia no siguiese el marchito camino de su cuerpo no lo había previsto en absoluto; sintió una punzada de temor, pues morir era una cosa, pero contemplar completamente consciente cómo su cuerpo se apagaba lenta e irremediablemente, era otra muy distinta. ¿Y qué había sido de Ginny? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ella lo había apoyado hasta el final, pero tampoco a ella la sentía junto a él! ¿Había muerto también? ¿Acaso se había marchado para ponerse a salvo, como él tanto deseaba? Tuvo que aceptar como suya aquella incertidumbre, ya que lo único que se veía capaz de hacer era presenciar cómo todo él se sacudía presa de aquellos extraños temblores. Completamente agotado, se abandonó por completo a su destino, intentando no pensar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Sintió la calidez de una voz conocida y sonrió para sus adentros. "Sin duda estoy llegando al final", aceptó con paciencia.

- ¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

La creciente insistencia de aquella voz, que creyó ser tan sólo una mala pasada de sus últimos retazos de vida, le obligó a aclarar su mente, y al hacerlo notó que tan sólo era él quien temblaba, pues sin duda alguien se estaba dedicando a sacudirle, sin mostrar piedad alguna por su maltrecho cuerpo. ¡Bueno! ¡Había llegado donde demonios quisiera que se hallaba! ¿Y qué? ¿Ni siquiera tenía derecho a un pequeño descanso antes de ser esclavizado también del otro lado? Por fin abrió los ojos, indignado. Y lo que vio casi lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Parpadeó, incrédulo y emocionado por igual.

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Temí que nunca despertarías! ¡Si no hubieses logrado conseguirlo, no habríamos podido hacer nada para salvarte! – continuó aquella maravillosa voz, mostrando toda su alegría.

- ¿Sirius? – Preguntó, mientras se ponía en pie, clavando en aquel hombre una mirada escrutadora. ¿Salvarle? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando el que parecía su padrino? - ¿Eres real?

- Bueno, depende de lo que entiendas por "real", pero dadas las circunstancias, soy lo más real que podrás encontrarte por aquí – se jactó con una sonrisa, satisfecho de sí mismo por el aparente chiste que acababa de contar, y que Harry no entendió en absoluto – He venido a guiarte hasta los demás. Y mi trabajo me ha costado despertarte. Por un momento creí que te perdía.

- ¿Perderme? Creo que más bien acabas de reclutar a un nuevo inquilino permanente – ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonreír, y el de Sirius para extrañarse – No podía ser de otro modo. Eres el primero a quien deseaba ver; necesito pedirte perdón de nuevo.

- Ahora entiendo porqué se me ha encomendado a mí la tarea de venir a recogerte, y no a tus padres, o a Dumbledore. Pero, ¿Perdón de nuevo? ¿Por qué? – su mirada era sinceramente desconcertada.

- ¿Tengo que decírtelo? ¡Tú moriste intentando salvarme en el Ministerio! ¡Si yo no hubiese prestado oídos a las sucias artimañas de Voldemort, tú jamás habrías muerto! ¡Bellatrix nunca te habría empujado hacia el arco en la Cámara de la Muerte! ¡Y cuando te me apareciste junto a mis padres, casi ni te mencioné al intentar pediros perdón a ellos y a ti!

- ¡No, ahijado, no! ¿Eso crees? ¡Yo morí porque era un culo inquieto! ¡Porque adoraba el riesgo y el peligro! ¡Porque mi lugar era protagonizar los acontecimientos, no ser testigo de ellos! ¡Morí luchando por aquello en lo que creía! ¡Porque creí en ti! ¡No como hijo de James! ¡Sino como el hombre resuelto, inteligente y decidido que vi que llegarías a ser! ¡El único capaz de eliminar a Voldemort! ¿Y tuve razón o no la tuve? ¡Si tú eres culpable por lograr que yo creyese en tus capacidades, bienvenida sea esa culpabilidad! – gritó con vehemencia.

- Pero padrino, yo no supe…

- ¡Tonterías! – Le cortó con un fuerte ademán, sin dejarle terminar - ¡Tú confiaste en mí! ¡Supiste devolverme mi lugar junto a tus padres! ¡Supiste hacerme feliz! – Lo abrazó con fuerza, emocionado - ¡No puedes imaginar cuánto me alegro de verte!

- Y yo también de verte a ti – Harry sonrió abiertamente, abrazándolo también.

- Mírate ahora. Eres todo lo que yo hubiera querido ser: un hombre hecho y derecho, triunfador, con una familia que te adora y unos amigos que se desviven por ti.

- Que lo hacían, más bien.

- ¿Eh? – Se extrañó una vez más – Bueno, basta de charla. Tus padres y tu abuelo te esperan, así que sígueme.

Ambos hombres caminaron uno al lado del otro; ahora eran de estatura más parecida, pero Sirius todavía le sacaba unos buenos centímetros a Harry, por lo que el joven se veía obligado a alzar la cabeza ligeramente si quería mirar a los ojos de su padrino. Conversaron de un montón de temas, mientras caminaban por lo que al chico le pareció un paisaje extrañamente parecido a como él habría imaginado el Cielo, si es que hubiera creído en su existencia, la cual nunca tuvo demasiado clara. Nada de ostentación, nada de superficialidad ni de excesos. Tan sólo lo justo y necesario, en cada lugar y en cada momento, de un blanco casi inmaculado, destilando simplicidad y pureza. Nada más. Durante el camino, Harry observó a su padrino con interés, comprobando que el hombre conservaba la misma apariencia arrogante que él había recordado, pero mostrando en su porte y en su rostro una serenidad, una belleza que, cuando él lo conoció, ya había sido truncada tras su larga estancia en Azkaban.

Al verse observado con tanta curiosidad, Sirius sonrió a su ahijado con suficiencia.

- Como ya el viejo director te comentó una vez con motivo de una situación parecida, aquí mandas tú, Harry. No ves más que lo que tú deseas ver en mí.

- ¿Parecida? Pero si entonces yo no estaba…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que de pronto se vio rodeado por aquellos rostros que tanto había soñado con reencontrar. Sintió tal emoción, que su corazón amenazó con saltarle del pecho. Se giró hacia Sirius para compartir con él su alegría, pero su padrino ya no estaba. Miró a un lado y a otro, buscándolo con insistencia, mas al comprobar que no lograba hacerse de nuevo con él, pronto volvió a concentrar toda su atención en sus adorados padres, quienes se deshacían en deseos de abrazarle.

- Mamá, papá…- musitó con voz desencajada por la emoción. – Estáis aquí…

- Tu madre y yo no nos habríamos perdido este encuentro por nada – respondió su padre, alegremente.

Ambos hombres se observaron con detenimiento y asintieron con una sonrisa. Constató una vez más que lo que todo el mundo había afirmado hasta entonces era verdad: Harry se había convertido en un reflejo de su padre en la mayoría de sus rasgos, excepto en sus verdes ojos, que eran clavados a los de su madre, algo que al muchacho le encantó comprobar, y también a su progenitor. Los dos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, al que se sumó Lily inmediatamente después.

- ¡Pero qué alto te has hecho! – exclamó su madre, entre sollozos de dicha.

- Tú que me miras con buenos ojos – sonrió él – Soy normal, más bien tirando a bajito. ¡Si conocieses a todos mis amigos!

- Y fornido – continuó ella, sin prestar atención a sus últimas palabras.

- Bueno, me gusta cuidarme.

- Ya, ya… Para todas esas muchachas a las que llevaste de calle – su padre le dio un codazo de complicidad.

- ¡Papá, por favor! ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡No me recuerdes mis errores! ¡A mí tan sólo me importa una mujer en el mundo! – replicó él, enrojeciendo.

- ¡Y qué mujer! Reconozco que eres digno hijo mío. Ginny es bellísima, y todo un carácter. Ella y tu madre son las mujeres más maravillosas que he conocido jamás.

Harry desvió su mirada por un momento, lleno de pena.

- También tu madre lo es – miró significativamente a su padre, y este sonrió en señal de comprensión - ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- ¿El qué? ¿Mi relación con el viejo? – Harry abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el trato que su padre daba al director Dumbledore, y James sonrió con picardía – Acompáñame y lo comprobarás.

Sus padres lo condujeron hacia otro lugar emplazado no muy lejos de donde ellos se habían reencontrado. Pronto dos figuras se perfilaron ante la familia Potter, de pie, como un llamativo punto oscuro en el blanco inmaculado del paisaje, tranquilamente enzarzadas en lo que parecía una amena conversación. Una de ellas era inconfundible por la larga barba plateada que la caracterizaba, y al irse acercando a ellos, Harry se dio cuenta de que la otra no era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, el profesor al que tanto odió en vida y al que tanto respetó tras su trágica muerte. La sonrisa del chico se amplió, llena de dicha. Al acercarse a ellos, los dos hombres detuvieron su animada charla, para volverse hacia los otros tres sin mostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa por la visita que iban a recibir. Harry se detuvo a escasos pasos de su abuelo, completamente emocionado, mirándolo sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra; tragó con fuerza para aclararse la garganta y por fin se decidió a hablar.

- Director… - saludó a su abuelo con respeto.

- Harry…

- Me alegro de verle – deseaba acercarse a él, pero no podía olvidar el relato de abandono que su abuela le había confesado. Sintió que aún así, se moría de ganas por abrazar a aquel hombre al que tanto quería, a pesar de todo.

De pronto, Harry se vio arrastrado hacia el anciano por un firme empujón de James, quien guiñó un ojo a su padre, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Crees que después de todo podrías… llamarme abuelo? – preguntó Dumbledore, fijando su serena mirada en el chico.

Harry notó que el hombre parecía mucho más nervioso de lo que intentaba aparentar.

- Podría intentarlo, al menos – contrariamente a la dureza de sus palabras, finalmente abrazó al viejo profesor, con cariño.

- Muchacho, mi muchacho, mi nieto… - respondió el hombre abrazándolo también, como jamás había hecho en vida.

- Sigo echándole de menos, profesor…abuelo – se sintió extraño al pronunciar aquella palabra, pero no lamentó haberlo hecho.

- Y yo a ti – dijo su abuelo, sin poder ocultar toda la emoción que lo embargaba.

- Eres un sinvergüenza – James reprochó a Dumbledore con una sonrisa alegre – Te ha echado de menos más a ti que a mí.

- ¡Eso jamás, papá! – protestó Harry, separándose de su abuelo y recuperando la compostura. Se alegró de que sus padres no hubiesen desaparecido, como había pasado con Sirius.

Durante aquel reencuentro, Severus había permanecido apartado de todos ellos, mas no cesaba de observar a Lily por el rabillo del ojo, y también a James, pero de un modo mucho más… a la defensiva, podría decirse. Tampoco James le había perdido de vista, por mucho que intentase disimularlo. Harry pensó que a pesar de todo, incluso allí, donde quiera que fuese que se encontraban, resultaba demasiado complicado cambiar algunas actitudes. Pasados unos momentos, el oscuro profesor intentó marcharse discretamente, pero Harry se dio cuenta de ello y lo llamó para que se detuviera.

- Director – lo saludó, mostrando el mismo respeto que había dirigido a su abuelo.

- Director – respondió el otro del mismo modo, haciendo gala de toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- También a usted le he echado de menos – Snape lo miró con gran sorpresa – Gracias por todo. Sólo deseo que sepa que, quiera usted o no lo quiera, siempre le llevaré en el corazón.

Durante unos segundos, aquel hombre de apariencia triste y atormentada quedó petrificado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mas pronto recuperó la compostura y respondió con una torcida sonrisa:

- Nunca cambiarás, Potter.

Harry no sabía si aquello pretendía ser un halago o un reproche. Pero lo cierto es que su antiguo profesor lo miró con una alegría y amabilidad que jamás creyó que vería en él y que llenó de calidez su corazón. Severus Snape se dio la vuelta haciendo ondear su larga capa y se marchó sin añadir ni una palabra más.

- Abuelo, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Harry se sintió más osado, ahora que tan sólo estaba rodeado por sus seres más queridos.

- A cambio de que me tutees.

- Creo que no me siento preparado para ello todavía – negó el joven con una amable sonrisa.

Dumbledore suspiró, resignado.

- Estás seguro de que en vida, yo siempre supe que tu padre era mi hijo, y quieres saber si amé a tu abuela alguna vez o tan sólo la utilicé como un capricho, para ahogar mis penas – se adelantó el anciano con voz tranquila, manteniendo fijamente su mirada.

Harry se sonrojó, pues era exactamente esa pregunta la que necesitaba que él le respondiese, pero no sabía si tenía derecho a formularla.

- Todavía la amo – afirmó serenamente, y una dulce sonrisa iluminó su semblante – Y no veo el día en que ella y yo podamos volver a reunirnos.

- ¿Por qué no se ocupó de mi padre, entonces? ¿Y por qué no me confesó la verdad a mí?

- Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, Harry. No sé qué más puedo decirte. Y también algunos tras mi muerte, como el hecho de no contarte la verdad sobre nuestro parentesco durante nuestra anterior conversación, y el de evitar aparecer en el retrato de tu despacho en Hogwarts cada vez que tú estabas en él, por temor a que me rechazases tras conocerla.

- Desde luego, me di cuenta de ello, y no me hizo feliz precisamente. Aunque reconozco que si hubiese venido, habría sentido el deseo de meterle dos buenos puñetazos; pero como eso ya no podía hacerlo… - afirmó con mordacidad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

- Para mí usted siempre será el mejor- concluyó Harry - junto a mis padres – James sonrió con suficiencia y Harry sonrió también al volverse para mirarlo. Después volvió a centrar su atención en su abuelo - Gracias por contarme la verdad.

- Y aún tienes otra pregunta que hacerme. Necesitas saber por qué narices tú y tu padre heredasteis la capa de invisibilidad si realmente no sois descendientes directos de Ignotus Peverell – ahora lo miró con picardía.

- Olvidaba que siempre tuvo el don de leerme la mente – respondió Harry, algo molesto.

- No he usado ningún don para saber lo que piensas, sino una deducción lógica – levantó los brazos hasta su cintura, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, en señal de paz.

- A eso te responderé yo, que tu abuelo se enrolla como un pergamino – se inmiscuyó James – Simplemente porque tú y yo sí somos descendientes de Ignotus, no directamente, pero sí los únicos más cercanos a él que existen en nuestra época, nada más y nada menos.

- ¿Queréis dejar de intentar volverme loco? – Harry reprochó a ambos, sintiéndose cada vez más enfadado.

- Lamento que te sientas así. Me temo que la historia de tu familia es algo… complicada – el viejo profesor retomó la voz cantante – Tu padre y tú sois descendientes de Ignatus Peverell por línea materna, es decir, de mi madre. El segundo apellido de soltera de mi madre es Potter, un dato que a nadie se le ha ocurrido investigar, ni siquiera a tu abuela, quien hizo amistad con mi primo segundo sin conocer nuestro parentesco, o a esa metomentodo de Skeeter, quien tanto cree conocer sobre mi pasado.

- Tu abuela conoció a mis padres a través de tu abuelo – tomó el relevo James – varios años antes de que yo naciese, creyendo que el único vínculo entre ellos y el profesor era una estrecha amistad, que por cierto, también los unía con Arthur Weasley. Ellos y ella trabaron una fluida relación que con el tiempo los convirtió en grandes amigos. Los Potter creían que ella tenía claro su parentesco con Albus, error del que se dieron cuenta cuando Minerva llegó a su casa un buen día confesándoles su embarazo y pidiéndoles asilo para que él no pudiese hallarla. A ella no le dijeron nada, pero inmediatamente papá fue en busca de su primo y le puso al corriente de la situación. ¿Cómo crees que él lo supo todo, si no? Resumiendo, que tú y yo sí que somos Potter, después de todo – sonrió de forma socarrona.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – preguntó Harry, mostrándole la misma sonrisa.

Pero pronto recuperó la seriedad, pues necesitaba formular la otra pregunta que le atormentaba.

-¿Él está aquí? – quiso saber, temiendo la respuesta.

- No, Harry. Lo que tú ves en nosotros son representaciones de nuestras almas. El alma de Voldemort fue destruida para siempre, por lo que nada de él existe ya – fue la sencilla respuesta del director.

El moreno asintió, satisfecho.

- La próxima vez que vuelvas, no necesitaremos representar ante ti nuestras imágenes terrenales. Ahora lo hemos hecho para que puedas asimilar mejor este encuentro y consigas sentirte más cómodo con él.

- ¿La próxima vez que vuelva? ¡He venido para quedarme! – exclamó Harry, mirando a su abuelo como si este aún no hubiese asimilado su situación.

- No, hijo. Tú debes regresar al mundo de los vivos – negó Lily, tomándole de la mano y mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- ¡Pero si he muerto! ¡El hecho de estar aquí, junto a vosotros, pudiéndoos abrazar como uno más, lo demuestra!

- No, tan sólo estás atravesando un período de inconsciencia, mientras tu cuerpo se recupera tras los últimos acontecimientos que has vivido. Has venido aquí para recibir respuestas que te ayuden a sanar las heridas de tu alma, y no regresarás mientras tú no lo desees.

- Eso no puede ser – negó categóricamente – Yo llevaba tiempo muy enfermo, y utilicé mis últimas fuerzas para ejecutar el hechizo desmemorizante. ¡Es imposible que haya sobrevivido! ¡Ya lo tengo asumido! ¡No tenéis porqué mentirme!

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres tan tozudo como yo! – rió su padre, mientras negaba con la cabeza – No te estamos mintiendo, hijo. Debes regresar. Ya no existe la enfermedad en tu cuerpo, James y tú la habéis combatido juntos, y por supuesto, la habéis vencido.

- ¿Quién? – los miró como si todos se hubiesen vuelto locos, sin comprender.

- James Sirius, mi nieto, claro está – afirmó James con orgullo.

- ¿Qué tipo de locura es esta? ¡Pero si mi hijo aún no ha nacido!

- Es cierto que él aún no ha nacido, pero nada más fue concebido, fue elegido para convertirse en tu sucesor como Guardián de la Magia – le explicó Dumbledore con paciencia.

- ¿Elegido por quién? ¿Y como qué? No entiendo nada… - su sorpresa no alcanzaba fin.

- Hace siglos que la familia Dumbledore, descendiente por rama directa de Merlín, es la encargada de velar por la continuidad de la magia en el mundo, y de luchar por defenderla y preservarla cuando está en jaque su futuro – continuó el viejo director - Por ello, en cada generación de los Dumbledore, ahora de los Potter, uno de los miembros de esta familia es designado como "Guardián de la Magia". Yo lo fui de la mía, tu padre de la suya, tú de la tuya y tu hijo lo será de la suya.

- ¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¿Dice que somos descendientes de Merlín?

Su abuelo le ofreció una mirada desaprobadora que le hizo callar inmediatamente, consiguiendo que volviera a sentirse como un alumno osado e irrespetuoso.

- Desempeñar este cometido otorga un gran poder a quien ostenta el honor de hacerlo,- continuó el hombre, decidiendo ignorar la pasada interrupción - pero también una inmensa responsabilidad, y en ocasiones también grandes tristezas; ni siquiera quien ostenta el cargo sabe que ha sido expresamente designado para hacerlo, sólo siente durante toda su vida que ha nacido para defender aquello que cree justo, para sacrificarse por los demás magos hasta sus últimas consecuencias, y que no puede eludir ni delegar esa responsabilidad, que le acompañará hasta la muerte.

- Oh, Dios… Habla en serio… - comprendió, y se dejó caer en un banco que había aparecido de la nada muy oportunamente, o que quizá siempre había estado allí y en el que él acababa de reparar - ¿Por qué? Yo no deseo que ninguno de mis hijos tenga que pasar por lo que yo he pasado. Yo puedo afrontar lo que sea, estoy preparado para ello. ¿Pero por qué James? – se lamentó, preocupado.

- En el caso de que llegue a ser necesario, James también estará preparado para afrontar su destino. Y si no lo está improvisará, tal y como hiciste tú, tal y como hemos hecho todos nosotros. Y además te tendrá a ti para apoyarle. Gracias a él tú has salvado la vida, porque cuando Ginny te prestó su energía, también puso a tu servicio la de tu hijo James, aún no nacido. Durante varios minutos, fuisteis dos guardianes de la magia fundidos en uno sólo, con un poder inigualable, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso de curar tu enfermedad. Si tu hijo es capaz de ayudarte aún sin haber nacido, imagina qué podrá hacer cuando sea un adulto hecho y derecho, a tu lado.

Harry lo escuchaba anonadado.

- Normalmente no se permite que dos guardianes de la magia convivan durante mucho tiempo en una misma época, para evitarles la tentación de acaparar poder gracias a sus excepcionales aptitudes, aunque es poco probable que esto suceda debido a su particular carácter. Mi hijo murió para que yo asumiera mi cometido en la lucha contra Voldemort, y yo mismo tuve que morir para que tú pudieses continuar con tu labor; pero me complace asegurarte que esa regla ha sido eliminada a partir de ahora, gracias al gran sacrificio que, por dos veces, tú has hecho en aras de la magia, sin importarte qué pudiese sucederte. A no ser que un nuevo peligro cambie dramáticamente el rumbo de los acontecimientos, las próximas generaciones Potter hallarán una muerte natural, tras una vida larga y plena, tanto sus miembros designados como guardianes de la magia, como los que no lo hayan sido.

Por un momento, Harry no supo qué decir. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar era tan increíble, tenía tantas implicaciones, que había hecho estallar en él miles de sensaciones: alegría por su recuperación, comprensión porque por fin era capaz de dar explicación a la urgente sensación de responsabilidad y sacrificio que le había acompañado desde que se enteró de que era mago, orgullo por su hijo James, aunque también cierta pena, pues no deseaba abocarlo al sufrimiento que él mismo había atravesado. Se acarició la barbilla, pensativo, y después los miró uno a uno, mientras ellos lo observaban con preocupación, expectantes.

- Está bien, volveré; quiero volver. He de recuperarme para poder amar, educar y apoyar a todos mis hijos, para estar a su lado; y también para instruir a James.

- Has de saber que tendrás prohibido revelarle lo que aquí te hemos contado – le advirtió Dumbledore, severo.

- No hay problema, buscaré el modo de que él asuma su cometido sin que se sienta abrumado por este y sin tener que explicarle nada más de lo justo y necesario para que lo consiga. Pero, ¿por qué me lo habéis revelado a mí, rompiendo todas las reglas?

- Porque alguien considera que te lo has ganado, Harry – aseguró James, con semblante serio, pero orgulloso.

- ¿Quién?

- Ya hemos hablado demasiado – respondió su abuelo, mostrando una sonrisa divertida – Sólo puedo decirte que, cuando necesites alguna respuesta, la busques en lo más hondo de tu corazón.

El joven asintió, conforme.

- Una cosa más – Lily lo tomó por ambas manos y buscó con la mirada en los ojos de su adorado hijo el fiel reflejo de los suyos propios– En teoría tengo prohibido pedirte esto porque no debo intentar influir en tus decisiones, pero necesito hacerlo. Regresa con Ginny, vuelve con ella. Sé que tú la amas con locura, y también ella te ama a ti del mismo modo; te lo ha demostrado con creces al ayudarte a conseguir tu propósito, aun sabiendo que después iba a perderte.

- No sé, mamá, no puedo…

Inesperadamente, sintió cómo las figuras de sus padres y de todos sus amigos comenzaban a difuminarse, cómo se alejaban de él, dejándolo de nuevo rodeado de un blanco infinito que lo dominaba todo.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó, intentando retenerla.

- ¡Papá! ¡Abuelo! ¡Sirius!

- Confía en tu corazón… - recibió por toda respuesta.

- ¡Os quiero! – volvió a gritar, con la esperanza de que les llegasen sus últimas palabras.

Y supo que se había quedado solo.

ooo00O00ooo

**Domingo, 11 de septiembre de 2005**

Sentada en la abandonada cama de matrimonio que ya no estrenaría junto a Harry, Ginny se acariciaba el vientre con mimo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo mostraba ya la incipiente barriguita de un embarazo de tres meses y medio, aunque ella reconocía con increíble sorpresa que, a pesar de todos los dramáticos acontecimientos sucedidos hacía tan sólo un mes, aquel embarazo le otorgaba una belleza que no le había dado el anterior, y su salud era envidiable. Aun así, su corazón penaba, envuelto en una bruma de dolor que la acompañaba noche y día, sumiéndola en una triste melancolía de la que no se sentía capaz de escapar. Decir que lo echaba de menos habría sido una apreciación sumamente banal; en realidad, sentía que estaba muriendo sin él: estaba muriendo sin Harry.

Los últimos momentos de la batalla de Hogwarts resonaban todavía en su cabeza de forma confusa; dramáticas escenas se sucedían una y otra vez, sumidas en la bruma de un único pensamiento, una sola preocupación: Harry. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, tozuda, intentando mantener todas esas imágenes bien lejos de su mente, y rápidamente fue a encender una pequeña radio que Hermione le había regalado para ayudarle a convertir en más livianos sus grandes momentos de soledad. Inmediatamente, el cuarto se inundó de la voz de una mujer, cuyo tono acariciaba una triste melodía.

_Escribo una y otra vez "No puedo vivir sin ti"_

- Maravilloso, lo que me faltaba – se dijo la chica para sí con cara de fastidio.

Pero no fue capaz de apagar aquella maldita radio; algo en la voz de la mujer la incitaba a seguir escuchando; quizá fuese todo el dolor y sufrimiento que esta transmitía. O quizá un leve atisbo de paz, que no resignación, apenas oculto para quien supiese escuchar. Y fuese como fuese, ella sabía hacerlo.

"_Me paso los días esperándote"_

Sin pensarlo, tomó una foto que había reposado hasta entonces en la mesita de noche, y la contempló una y otra vez, para después pegarla a su pecho con desesperación. Era la foto de su boda. La imagen la transportó hasta el recuerdo de aquél momento maravilloso en que un nerviosísimo Harry hincó una rodilla en tierra y, tomándola de la mano con delicadeza mientras la contemplaba emocionado a través de sus bellos ojos esmeralda, le preguntó mostrando toda su ternura: "¿Me harás el honor de convertirme en el hombre más dichoso de este mundo casándote conmigo?"

"_Cómo te puedo amar si lejos de mí estás"_

¡Maldita canción! Sintió que había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Sin embargo, se dejó arrastrar por las certeras frases que describían tan bien su propia pérdida, y comenzó a llorar con la foto aún pegada a su corazón.

"_Si yo estoy loca, es por ti"_

¡Sin duda iba a volverse loca! ¿Cómo había podido llegar a aquella horrorosa situación? ¿Cómo había podido perderlo? ¿Cómo?

"_Sé muy bien que desde este lugar yo no llego a donde estás tú" _

¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel? ¿Por qué se lo había arrebatado?

"_Y aunque dentro de mi copa está reflejada tu fría luz, la beberé servil y acabada… Es por ti" _

Cerró los ojos, y la imagen de Draco llevando en brazos a un moribundo Harry la golpeó de nuevo con toda su fuerza, provocándole un dolor en el pecho que se sintió incapaz de soportar. Rindiéndose a él, recordó haber salido corriendo de la sala de profesores, en pos del rubio, quien parecía volar como el extrañamente frío viento que azotaba sus rostros y revolvía sus cabellos; y de pronto haberse topado con un Neville urgente y desencajado, portando a su hermano Ron, yermo también entre sus fornidos brazos. Y volvió a contemplar cómo Draco comenzaba a llorar al encontrarse con su amigo, sintiendo el corazón desgarrado por una cruel derrota. E inmediatamente después recordó haber escuchado "¡La sala de los menesteres!" salir una y otra vez, con ansiosa insistencia, de los labios de Neville, mientras sostenía a Ron con un solo brazo y con el otro señalaba en una dirección como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

"_Sin ti el amanecer en lágrimas nacerá, mojando la lluvia que caerá sin fin"_

Continuó reviviendo la escena en su mente: Draco volvió a abrir mucho los ojos, en un alarde de compresión, y Neville pasó ante él como una exhalación, para ser seguido por el rubio con rapidez. ¿Y quién era la persona que la había tomado a ella por el brazo? Hizo un esfuerzo para acordarse, mientras una lágrima goteaba hacia su mano desde su barbilla y caía sobre ella lánguidamente, sorprendiéndola por un momento.

"_Y tú me atraparás con esa blanca luz"_

Había sido Hermione. Las dos juntas corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, cogidas de la mano, sorteando en su carrera a Arthur, quien luchaba enzarzado en una desigual pelea contra dos versátiles boggart y tres genuinos dementores.

"_Si yo estoy loca, es por ti"_

El recuerdo de la mano de Neville impidiéndole entrar en aquella sala, la golpeó con crueldad, mientras él y Draco desaparecían dentro de ella portando en brazos los dos cuerpos inertes y sangrantes. Y sintió de nuevo cómo se dejaba caer en el helado suelo, sentada con todo su peso sobre su maltrecha alma. Y cómo Hermione se arrodillaba junto a ella y la abrazaba, desconsolada, descargando todo aquel convulso llanto que se había visto obligada a postergar para defender a Ron y a ella misma de la multitud de mortífagos que los habían acosado, inagotables, buscando su oportunidad para arrebatar sus vidas.

"_Sé muy bien que desde este lugar yo no llego a donde estás tú"_

El más puro terror la azotó de nuevo y comenzó a sudar como entonces lo había hecho, fría e incontroladamente, mientras revivía cómo se había puesto de rodillas y había buscado en lo más recóndito de su alma aquellas frases tanto tiempo olvidadas, deseando volver a rezar. Supo que había rezado durante lo que ella vivió como horas y horas interminables, empleando sus propias palabras, nada ortodoxas pero dichas con todo su corazón, hasta que su padre la obligó a levantarse del suelo, y mostrándole un rostro deshecho y agotado sentenció: "Todo ha terminado".

"_Y aunque dentro de mi copa está reflejada tu fría luz, la beberé servil y acabada… Es por ti"_

¿Qué iba a ser de su vida sin Harry? ¿Qué iba a ser de su alma sin él? Enterró el rostro entre sus temblorosas manos, derrotada.

Suaves golpes la alertaron de que alguien reclamaba su presencia, y lentamente, aún llorosa, abrió los ojos y alzó su mirada hacia la puerta, en silencio, mientras sus manos recogían con veneración la bella foto, que había caído al suelo, y la devolvían a su congestionado pecho.

- ¿Ginny? – la voz de la profesora McGonagall se oyó del otro lado de la puerta, apremiante.

Pero ella no respondió.

Suavemente, la puerta giró sobre sus goznes y la figura de la anciana profesora se perfiló en el hueco, ante ella. La mujer la observó por un momento, y se acercó a su lado; tomó la foto de sus agarrotadas manos, contemplándola emocionada. Después, la dejó a un lado de la cama y cogió a la chica por ambas manos con el cariño que sólo ella podía darle, ya que había compartido su dolor.

- Ven conmigo, pequeña. Harry está apunto de llegar. Tu madre está abajo con los bebés, esperando su llegada, y Bonnie no para de correr por todos lados, desesperada por abrazar a su padre de nuevo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, testaruda. Suspirando, la otra mujer posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y lo apretó con cariño.

- Él todavía no se da cuenta, porque ha sufrido demasiado, pero te necesita más que nunca. Dale tiempo, ya lo comprenderá.

- Él ya no me ama, profesora – repitió mecánicamente la misma cantinela que ella misma tan bien se había obligado a aprender.

- Llámame Minerva, por favor. Ya va siendo hora de que trates con familiaridad a la abuela de tu marido – sonrió, sin abandonar esa pose aleccionadora que siempre la acompañaba - ¿Que no te ama, dices? ¡Pero si cada noche sueña contigo! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Tú misma has tenido ocasión de escucharle hablar en sueños mientras los velabas!

- Por lo menos me ha permitido cuidarle durante su convalecencia, aunque sea a ratos. Pero sus sueños no significan lo mismo para él que para mí – replicó, obcecada en sus conclusiones.

- Paparruchas – Minerva desechó las palabras de la pelirroja con la mano – Lo sueños nocturnos liberan nuestros más íntimos deseos, y también nuestros miedos.

- ¿Y por qué no me dice nada, entonces? ¿Por qué se muestra tan atento, tan amable, tan conversador, siempre y cuando nadie saque a colación asuntos sobre su vida privada?

- Eso tú misma lo sabes. Se siente herido, enfadado… Tu marido puede llegar a ser el hombre más cabezota cuando se lo propone. Ahora, tu misión es lograr derrumbar la barrera tras la que él mismo se ha atrincherado. Sabes que no será fácil. ¿Pero acaso eso te ha importado alguna vez cuando has tenido claro que debías intentarlo?

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo al recordar cuánto le costó hacer admitir a Harry que la había abandonado debido a la maldita profecía, y conseguir que él venciese sus propios miedos y regresase a su lado.

- Le he hecho mucho daño – objetó, aún así.

- Cierto. Y en cierto modo, has salvado su vida también. Además, también él te ha hecho daño a ti a través de las decisiones que tomó.

- Pero él ha conseguida que vuelva la paz. En cambio yo…

- Le has ayudado a conseguirlo, y has logrado retenerlo en este mundo. ¿Te parece poco?

- Pero no he sido yo quien ha salvado su vida, ni quien ha curado su enfermedad. Yo no tengo ese poder.

La otra crispó los dedos de ambas manos, llena de frustración.

- ¡Ahora comprendo porqué mi nieto te ama tanto! ¡Porque eres todo un reto de cabezonería para él! – casi gritó, exasperada - ¡Sea como sea, Ginevra! ¡Lo único cierto es que tanto él como tú habéis conseguido salvarnos a todos! ¿Estabais juntos o no lo estabais, cuando el hechizo fue completado con éxito? ¿Le ayudaste o no lo hiciste, cuando todos los magos del Wicengamot le fallaron?

- Sí –apenas susurró, emocionada.

- ¡Eso es lo único importante, además del hecho de que Harry se halla de nuevo sano y salvo entre nosotros! ¿Le amas o no le amas? ¡Pues reconquístalo, en vez de llorar escondida por los rincones! ¡Y ahora, abajo conmigo!

La tomó por el brazo con firmeza y la obligó a que se levantase, arrastrándola tras ella.

ooo00O00ooo

Ya todo había pasado. Hogwarts había ganado la batalla contra los mortífagos, quienes habían intentado dispersarse en desbandada al conocer la noticia de la muerte de Leman y ver cómo sus camaradas muggles se marchaban, confusos y desorientados; la mayoría de los que no habían sido apresados allí mismo habían sido atrapados por los aurores días después y recluidos en Azkaban, y el resto permanecía bien oculto, sin atreverse a asomar la cabeza por el mundo mágico siquiera. Los muggles que habían defendido Hogwarts, fueron sometidos a un hechizo de implantación de recuerdos, haciéndoles creer que la muerte de su primer ministro había sido causa directa de un ataque terrorista perpetrado por fanáticos de una secta religiosa que se habían inmolado también durante el mismo, noticia que repitieron una y otra vez hasta la saciedad, haciéndola creer también al resto de los muggles.

Se corrió el rumor de que un ingrediente culinario en mal estado, infiltrado por la misma secta que había asesinado al presidente, y usado en la elaboración de varios productos alimenticios que todo el mundo consumía en mayor o menor grado, había provocado un brote de alucinaciones, por lo que a nadie extrañó si recordó vagamente durante un tiempo un inmenso y vetusto castillo, perdido en Dios sabe qué lugar, al que nadie sabía cómo acceder y que todos creyeron haber imaginado, contagiados por la chifladura de aquellos dementes. Por supuesto, el Ministro de la Presidencia había asumido el mando del Gobierno, y había postergado la convocatoria de elecciones hasta que la situación se normalizase. Y nadie recordaba, ni vagamente siquiera, a Dudley Dursley o a Ronald Weasley, quienes se habían esfumado de la mente de los muggles junto con todo resquicio de existencia de la magia. En su lugar, dos miembros del antiguo gobierno afirmaban ser los nuevos candidatos a la presidencia, hecho que nadie recordaba pero que todos aceptaron sin dudar. Ya puestos a aceptar extraños acontecimientos, ¿por qué no hacerlo con uno más?

Harry salió por la puerta principal de Hogwarts por primera vez desde que Draco lo había introducido a todo correr en la Sala de los Menesteres, aparentemente sin vida, mientras Neville entraba tras ellos con Ron en brazos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que apareciese un cuarto de sanación totalmente equipado para poder intentar salvar a ambos heridos.

Dos semanas después, cuando él despertó de la inconsciencia en la que había permanecido sumido, le contaron que la prodigiosa sala no se había hecho de rogar, e inmediatamente se habían materializado ante todos ellos camas, potentes focos de luz, ingredientes para pociones de todo tipo, calderos, infinidad de redomas que contenían pociones ya completadas, vendas, gasas, pomadas sanadoras… Incluso aparatos muggles para tratar casos urgentes, como bolsas de sangre preparadas para transfundir cualquier grupo sanguíneo, el más completo arsenal de bisturís que el mejor médico pudiese desear, mascarillas de oxígeno y de anestesia, e incluso goteros.

Neville, que se había revelado todo un maestro en el campo de la sanación tanto muggle como mágica, había coordinado ambas artes de un modo excepcional, empleándose a fondo para conseguir primero que Harry volviese a respirar y estabilizase sus constantes vitales, e inmediatamente después que Ron se estabilizase también, para operar al pelirrojo a vida o muerte nada más conseguirlo, ya que el puñal había penetrado tan profundamente en su cuerpo, que había perforado uno de sus riñones y provocado una hemorragia interna extremadamente peligrosa. Neville había trabajado durante horas sanando al herido, asistido por Draco en todo momento y sin permitir que nadie más tuviese acceso a la sala. Y el resultado no había podido ser más esperanzador: había conseguido salvar la vida de Ron y estaba prácticamente garantizado que, cuando este sanase por completo, no le quedaría ninguna secuela de la herida recibida; eso sí, su recuperación sería lenta.

Y el caso de Harry sí le había parecido extraordinario en todos los aspectos: al ver que la vida de su amigo no corría un peligro inminente, una vez recuperadas sus constantes vitales, y después de centrarse en el caso de Ron, le había sometido a montones de pruebas de todo tipo, para evaluar el estado de su enfermedad y tomar una decisión al respecto. Y cuál no había sido su asombro al comprobar que la enfermedad del moreno había desaparecido en su totalidad, y que en su lugar tan sólo aparecía un exagerado y peligrosísimo cansancio, un agotamiento rayano en el desplome, que lo mantendría inconsciente durante Merlín sabía cuántos días más, si el joven director lograba superarlo. Por ello, se concentró tan sólo en mantenerlo con vida, alimentándolo de forma artificial, comprobando a todas horas sus constantes vitales, y ayudándole a volver a estabilizarse cada vez que su cuerpo entraba en una de las crisis que amenazaron con llevárselo durante innumerables veces a lo largo de su primera semana de inconsciencia.

Tras la batalla, en la que los gemelos Weasley sustituyeron a Harry y a Neville al mando de la defensa del castillo después de lograr un éxito rotundo anulando el poder de las catapultas, Draco se turnó con Samuel trabajando en aquella sala durante las dos primeras semanas, para poder dirigir también la tarea de reconstrucción de las áreas destruidas del castillo y levantar nuevas defensas, y la profesora McGonagall se encargó del resto de actividades, con el fin de lograr reanudar su actividad normal.

Pero Neville se negó a salir de ella ni siquiera un minuto, por lo que consiguió que apareciese un cuarto de aseo y una cama, donde cubrir sus necesidades básicas y poder dormitar a ratos esporádicos y contados. La comida le llegaba del exterior y también las mudas de ropa, acompañadas de los familiares que entraban a visitar a los heridos, aunque no fue hasta que Ron fue trasladado a San Mungo para continuar con su recuperación, por expreso deseo propio – intentando liberar a Neville de parte del trabajo para paliar su agotamiento - y Harry despertó de su inconsciencia, cuando personas ajenas a ellos tres pudieron turnarse para acompañar y cuidar al director, quien permaneció encerrado allí hasta que Neville le dio el alta médica, justo durante aquel mismo día, ya que el joven druida no había querido arriesgarse a que los dos chicos contrayesen alguna enfermedad que minase las pocas defensas con que contaban sus maltrechos cuerpos, llegando acompañada de una persona del exterior, por lo que el primer medio mes tan sólo permitía acercarse a los demás provistos de extrañas batas aislantes, tratadas anteriormente con hechizos esterilizantes; les dejaba quedarse un escaso minuto, y luego los hacía marchar de allí sin admitir excepciones.

Acompañado por Draco, Neville, Dudley y Ridley, Harry salió al jardín principal del gran Colegio, respiró hondo, miró a su alrededor, y sonrió, complacido. Caminaba despacio, mostrando todavía cierta debilidad y una gran delgadez; pero ya no usaba ningún tipo de apoyo para hacerlo.

- Tranquilo, me he encargado de que nadie supiese que hoy reanudarías tu vida normal – le aseguró Ridley, mostrándole una sonrisa satisfecha – a pesar de todo el acoso al que me he visto sometido con preguntas al respecto.

- Gracias, Ministro de Magia – respondió el moreno, con voz sincera aunque ribeteada de jocosidad.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Harry, al lado del Colegio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Neville mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, receloso.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Vivo – dijo por fin – aunque aún no soy capaz de asimilarlo.

- ¿Preparado para volver al lado de Ginny? – lo abordó Draco con descaro, dejando claro una vez más lo que pensaba sobre la separación de ambos.

Harry lo traspasó con la mirada, pero no se dignó a contestar.

- Todos te están esperando en casa – se apresuró a intervenir Dudley, intentando disipar la tensión que los dos hombres habían creado.

- ¡Genial! ¡Me moría de ganas de salir de esa puñetera sala! Prepárate, primo, porque en cuanto estén hechos los preparativos para la llegada de los alumnos que nos acompañarán durante el nuevo curso, pienso poner en marcha el proyecto del que te hablé.

- ¡Maldito testarudo! – No pudo contenerse Neville, y le gritó lleno de indignación - ¡Te prohíbo que retomes tu trabajo durante un mes más! ¡Y eso calculando por lo bajo!

- Ni lo sueñes – respondió Harry entre risas - ¡Vamos! ¡Alégrate! ¡Ahora ya es seguro que no te verás obligado a aguantarme de nuevo como paciente!

- ¡Pero sí como jefazo! ¡Como seas tan intratable siendo director que como paciente, voy a perder la cordura en menos de un curso siquiera!

- ¡No refunfuñes! – palmeó la espalda de su amigo, lleno de alegría.

Neville lo miró, radiante.

- No puedes imaginar lo feliz que me siento al verte así – confesó el chico, emocionado.

- Y tú no puedes imaginar cuánto agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí – respondió Harry, con seriedad – Todos sois los mejores amigos que cualquiera puede desear.

- ¡Ey! ¡Parecéis unas nenazas! – Protestó Draco, incómodo - ¿Cuándo nos vamos de fiesta para celebrarlo?

- En cuanto Ron salga de San Mungo, nos correremos la juerga del siglo – afirmó Harry, entusiasmado.

- Eso será si El Profeta te lo permite. En cuanto sepan que has retomado tus funciones como director de Hogwarts, ya te veo huyendo de ellos a todas horas – se burló el rubio – Eres la sensación del momento, chaval.

- Pues no digamos de ti, flamante nuevo Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores.

- No voy a aceptar el puesto, Harry. Deseo quedarme aquí, en Hogwarts, con vosotros.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡No puedes rechazar una oportunidad así! – objetó Neville, sorprendido.

- Aquí tengo todo lo que deseo. No necesito más. Además, mi hija está a punto de nacer y no quiero pasarme la vida fuera de casa. Y quiero seguir con vosotros.

- ¿Quién se ha puesto en plan nenaza ahora? – rió Dudley.

- No te pases un pelo – le amenazó Draco, con cara de pocos amigos.

Los otros tres rieron, divertidos.

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció Ridley de forma ceremonial.

- Sí – Harry intentó no mostrarse taciturno, pero sus amigos pudieron notar su inquietud.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de entrar en la casa, ya que la profesora McGonagall, Hermione, Luna, Nadia, Carol y Bonnie salieron corriendo de ella y prácticamente se echaron encima de Harry, colmándole de abrazos, besos y atenciones; él cogió en brazos a su hija a pesar de la mirada reprobadora que le lanzó Neville, llenándola de besos, y después se dejó arrastrar dentro por todas ellas como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, donde lo esperaban Fred y George, Arthur, Remus, Bill, Charlie y Percy, que esperaron con paciencia a que las mujeres les permitiesen estrecharle la mano siquiera, mirándolas con sonrisa burlona, aunque exultantes de alegría. Samuel se había quedado en San Mungo al cuidado de Ron, para que Hermione pudiese visitar a Harry sin preocupaciones. También Molly esperó su turno mostrando una sonrisa radiante, con los gemelos en brazos.

Tras todos ellos aguardaba Ginny, quien se moría de nervios, pero no tuvo que acercarse a Harry, ya que este la localizó con la mirada y caminó hacia ella, decidido.

- Hola, Ginny. Estás tan bella como siempre – la besó en la mejilla con cariño, mientras Bonnie los escrutaba, extrañada, aún en brazos de su padre.

Ella guardó silencio, con el corazón hecho un nudo, intentando mantenerse serena. No pudo devolverle el beso, pues no era de ese modo como deseaba besarle, pero sí el único en que podría hacerlo a partir de ese momento. Harry pareció no reparar en ello.

Los demás los contemplaron, llenos de pesar.

- ¿Y qué tal mis pequeños héroes?

- Creciendo sin parar. Están enormes – dijo Molly, acercando a los gemelos para que Harry les diese un beso y acariciase sus caritas con mimo. También a ella la besó.

- Mis cuatro soles… Soy tan feliz. Creí que jamás volvería a teneros junto a mí.

Al escucharle, Ginny se vio obligada a salir del cuarto para que él no la viese llorar. Hermione la siguió, preocupada, alcanzándola en el pasillo y obligándola a detenerse y encararla.

- Díselo, Ginny. Habla con él – tomó a su cuñada del brazo y afrontó su mirada con dureza.

- Ya no tiene sentido, Hermione. Tú misma lo has visto. Él ya no siente nada por mí – respondió la pelirroja con tristeza.

- ¡No seas tonta! – gritó la otra con indignación - ¡Harry se muere por ti!

Al oírla hablar sobre Harry y sobre muerte, Ginny se deshizo en llanto. Hermione la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Vamos, cálmate. Siento haber hablado así, pero ya sabes qué he querido decir.

- Lo sé. Pero todavía me atormenta el recuerdo de su enfermedad. No hay noche en que no tenga pesadillas viéndole caer, ensangrentado y destrozado.

- Habla con él, por favor, amiga. No puedo soportar veros sufrir.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y Hermione se apoyó contra la pared, exasperada.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Creo que no es el capítulo que esperábais, pero en cambio es el que yo deseaba escribir y publicar. Sólo deseo de todo corazón que os haya gustado, y que me perdonéis por haber jugado con la ambigüedad sobre la muerte de Harry - sus padres le dicen que debe volver pero en cambio Ginny parece hacer entender que él ha muerto, hasta que llega McGonagall para dar fin al dilema, jeje- la verdad es que me encanta jugar con la ambigüedad de vez en cuando, creo que es muy interesante hacerlo, al menos desde el punto de vista del escritor, aunque creo que al lector también le aporta mucho juego, y un gran suspense. Y como me ha hecho notar Lía sabiamente, el resto de la batalla está relatado en flashback y de forma bastante supeficial. En respuesta a ello, he de decir que no deseaba contar más batalla, consideraba que ya había habido suficiente tensión, lucha y sangre con la que os ofrecí anteriormente.

Infinitas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido en los dos capítulos anteriores, me han llegado al alma. ¡Soy ta feliz! Y las mismas gracias para quienes habéis añadido esta historia a vuestros favoritos, o a mí como autora favorita. Inmenso favor que me hacéis todos vosotros.

Por favor, animáos a dejar review también de este capítulo, con vuestras opiniones.

Abrazos.

Rose.


	31. Corazones heridos

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, caminando hacia el final de este fic que tantas alegrías me está aportando al sentir todo vuestro apoyo tan dentro de mí. Por ello, este capítulo lo dedico a las personas que me habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior, diciéndome qué os parece cómo se va desarrollando la trama y cómo os habéis sentido al leerlo. Porque yo intento provocar sentimientos en todas las personas que me leen, y enterarme de que lo he conseguido, aunque sea un poco, me hace sentir completa.

Así que **J0r, susigabi, susy snape, Cirze, Snith-bcn, francesca85 y Dama de sombras, este nuevo capítulo va por vosotras. Sois las más grandes.**

Aunque sé que me querréis matar después de haberlo leído, a juzgar por la petición casi unámine que he recibido a través de todos vuestros reviews.

_**Capítulo 31: Corazones heridos.**_

**Lunes, 18 de Septiembre de 2005**

Había pasado toda una semana desde que Harry había sido dado de alta, y ya el joven no paraba de pelear con todas las mujeres que ahora parecían vivir continuamente en su casa, es decir, Ginny, Minerva, Molly y Bonnie, en un intento vano de que le permitiesen hacer cosas tan sencillas y cotidianas para él como trabajar o practicar deporte. Todas ellas se habían aliado para convertirlo en un perfecto inútil, empeñadas en prepararle la comida, lavar y planchar su ropa, cuidar de los niños y realizar todas las tareas de la casa, dejando para él unas tareas de gran envergadura y responsabilidad: leer el periódico y pasear por el jardín. Y en cuanto al trabajo, la profesora McGonagall y Draco se estaban encargando temporalmente de todos los temas relacionados con Hogwarts, sin dejarle a él nada que hacer.

Al principio Harry se mostraba enfadado e intentaba explicarles, lleno de frustración por la nula atención que le prestaban, que necesitaba sentirse útil o se volvería loco. Pero pasados unos días y viendo que no iba a ganar aquella guerra atacando de frente, optó por hacer la guerra de guerrillas. Como aquella mañana, en que se levantó nada más despuntar el alba para poder disfrutar de una buena sesión deportiva, pero todos sus intentos fueron frustrados.

- ¿A dónde cree usted que va, joven? – escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas, mientras recorría el pasillo del primer piso en busca de la sala donde guardaba las pesas y el banco de abdominales, con ganas de ejercitarse un poco.

Dio un respingo y tuvo que contener su cara de fastidio antes de girarse hacia su abuela para regalarle una sonrisa encantadora.

- Buenos días, bella dama. Me dispongo a afeitarme. ¿Le parece correcto y oportuno? ¿O quizá prefiere que comience a dejarme barba, como el abuelo?– le guiñó un ojo y la besó en la mejilla, mientras esperaba su respuesta con paciencia, sin abandonar su pose afable.

La excusa era perfectamente creíble, ya que él le había cedido a Ginny gustosamente la habitación más grande, que tenía un baño privado, y él ahora usaba el del pasillo.

- No sé lo que tramas, pero no te quitaré un ojo de encima – respondió Minerva, sonriendo cariñosamente, encantada por el beso.

- ¿Tramar, yo? – sonrió de forma beatífica, seguro de que ya hallaría otro momento para despistarla, aunque el problema es que no se trataba de una sola persona a la que despistar, sino de cuatro.

- No te entretengas demasiado, que voy a prepararte el desayuno, ya que te has levantado tan pronto.

"Oh, dioses"- se lamentó para sus adentros - "Otra vez intentará cebarme". No tuvo más remedio que introducirse en el aseo y aprovechar para darse una ducha y afeitarse de verdad. Acostumbrado como estaba a ir por su casa a medio vestir, al salir al pasillo con tan sólo una minúscula toalla enrollada en la cintura, dio un susto a Molly, quien acababa de llegar para hacerse cargo de los pequeños. Le sonrió abiertamente, mientras la mujer desviaba su mirada, enrojeciendo, y volvió a su cuarto para vestirse. "Esto es peor que King Cross en hora punta" – pensó sonriendo al recordar la cara que había puesto su suegra.

Pero ya la mañana había comenzado con mal pie, y no tuvo tiempo de entrar en su habitación, distraído, cuando casi arrolló a Ginny, quien la verlo había intentado apartarse de su camino, sin conseguirlo.

- Lo siento, cariño – se le escapó.

Ginny adoptó una pose que él no supo definir completamente: en su rostro había mezcla de alegría, tristeza, preocupación y miedo. Pero él habría jurado que también de sufrimiento.

- Es la fuerza de la costumbre – se disculpó por sus palabras, y apartándose de ella, se apresuró en desaparecer dentro de su habitación.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón. Situaciones parecidas a la que acababa de vivir con Ginny se estaban repitiendo una y otra vez durante aquellos días, acabando siempre igual: en una disculpa rápida y fría por parte de él, o melancólica por parte de ella; en miradas cargadas de palabras que él no deseaba pronunciar, ocultas tras una máscara de indiferencia que cada vez le costaba más mantener; en prolongados silencios durante los que ella le observaba, sin ser capaz de decirle algo que él sentía que la atormentaba y con lo que no podía evitar obsesionarse, planteándose si sería una petición para que se marchase o un deseo de marcharse ella; o en contactos deseados y evitados por igual. Aquella situación sí le estaba arrebatando la cordura realmente, y no el pequeño problema de su inactividad.

Cada vez que aquello sucedía, él sentía que no sería capaz de continuar durante mucho tiempo más con aquel sinvivir, que si ella era capaz de convivir con él habiendo decidido abandonarlo, él no podría hacerlo aunque hubiese aceptado aquel hecho sin dudar, y que por mucho que la amara, o se marchaba pronto de aquella casa o la historia iba a acabar en tragedia. Se mentía a sí mismo asegurándose que el problema no era que desease volver al lado de Ginny, sino que ya nunca desearía hacerlo porque no podía perdonar que ella lo hubiese echado de su vida, además de que, por descontado, ella ya no deseaba estar con él, y que por ello era inútil prolongar una situación tan violenta como la que estaban viviendo aunque fuese tan sólo por el bien de sus hijos. Temía que uno de aquellos días los dos comenzasen a dirigirse una mala palabra, o una frase desafortunada, y que con el tiempo acabasen perdiéndose el respeto que siempre se habían tenido. Y aunque sabía que jamás se dañarían físicamente, tenía muy claro que existen muchas formas de infringir dolor, de un modo consciente o inconsciente. Sin duda, prefería continuar adorando a la mujer de su vida en secreto, aceptando sus sentimientos tan sólo en sus peores momentos de debilidad y ante nadie más que él mismo, a pisotear el recuerdo de aquella maravillosa historia de amor que ambos compartieron, por mucho que esta se hubiese terminado.

Todo el buen humor con que aquel día se había levantado, se esfumó de forma rotunda e inapelable. Así que bajó a desayunar comportándose como si una nube de tormenta planease sobre su cabeza y se sentó en una silla de la cocina, tratándola como si esta le hubiese ofendido. Al verle, Molly y Minerva, que estaban dando de desayunar a los niños, se entendieron con la mirada.

- Hoy no voy a desayunar – sentenció él, adivinando las intenciones de ambas mujeres – me bastará con un café bien cargado. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

- Pues espero que no sea urgente, porque tú no saldrás de aquí sin haber desayunado como Dios manda – anunció Molly del mismo modo – Además, dentro de nada Bonnie, Ginny y tú iréis a visitar a Ron a San Mungo.

- Yo las acompañaré hasta allí, pero luego me marcharé. Le diré a Ginny que me mande una lechuza cuando necesite que vaya a recogerlas. No creo que pueda tener un rato libre para ver a Ron y felicitar a Hermione por su cumpleaños hasta esta tarde – anunció sin pestañear.

- Pero hijo, ¿qué tienes que hacer que sea tan importante? Es el primer día que vas a salir de Hogwarts. ¿No puedes tomarlo con tranquilidad? – le pidió la profesora con su mejor tono de voz, aunque sonó a regañina.

- No pienso dar explicaciones sobre lo que hago con mi vida privada – respondió de forma cortante, aunque enseguida se arrepintió – Lo siento, abuela, no pretendía ofenderte. Es sólo que necesito alejarme de todo esto, aunque sea durante unas horas.

Sin dar más porqués, se levantó de la silla y se marchó, sin esperar su respuesta siquiera.

- ¡Pero Harry! ¡El desayuno! – gritó Molly, con la cafetera en la mano.

Nadie respondió.

- Esto no va bien, Minerva, no va bien – se lamentó.

Su amiga guardó silencio, circunspecta.

ooo00O00ooo

Tal y como se había propuesto, Harry acompañó a su esposa y a su hija hasta San Mungo para asegurarse de que no se quedaban solas en ningún momento, pues aún temía alguna represalia por parte de los mortífagos que no habían sido apresados. Al anunciarles que más tarde regresaría a recogerlas, Ginny asintió con cara de tristeza y se adentró en el hospital de la mano de la niña, sin decir palabra. No supo porqué, pero al marcharse, Harry se sintió como un miserable, aunque desechó aquel sentimiento con enfado, y se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás.

La lechuza de Ginny llegó más tarde de lo que él mismo esperaba, a pesar de haber deseado estar sólo durante el mayor tiempo posible. A media tarde, se trasladó de nuevo a San Mungo y antes de entrar en el hospital se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad para evitar que la gente le parase para felicitarle o para interesarse por su salud, pues aquel día no tenía ganas de ningún tipo de sociabilidad, a pesar de que agradecía profundamente todo el cariño que el mundo mágico en pleno le mostraba sin cesar.

Al llegar a la habitación donde reposaba su mejor amigo, se quitó la capa, no sin antes comprobar que no tenía a nadie demasiado cerca como para percatarse de su instantánea "aparición". A pesar de que la puerta del cuarto se hallaba abierta, hizo sonar sus nudillos contra ella para hacerse notar.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Ron, nada más verle - ¡Estás vivo, y estás bien! – casi lloró por la emoción.

- Y tú podrás salir de aquí muy pronto – respondió él, emocionado, mientras se acercaba a su amigo y lo abrazaba con cuidado – Gracias por apoyarme en Hogwarts, Ron. Gracias por todo. Sé que mi decisión te causó daño. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- No debería – el pelirrojo se hizo el duro, pero inmediatamente después sonrió – Todo salió bien, Harry. Eso es lo único que importa.

Él asintió, sonriendo con firmeza, a pesar de que una extraña melancolía le punzó el corazón.

- Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa – abrazó a Hermione con cariño, mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

Ella le devolvió el beso, agradecida, pero no pudo evitar mostrarse más seria de lo que habría deseado.

- Buenas tardes, Ginny – saludó por fin a su mujer - ¿Y Bonnie?

Al escuchar su nombre, la pequeña salió tímidamente de detrás de su madre, donde había permanecido oculta hasta entonces.

- ¿No vas a darle un beso a papi? – sonrió él, extendiendo los brazos hacia la niña.

Bonnie caminó hacia él, dubitativa. Harry la levantó en brazos y la besó en el moflete con cariño.

- ¿Qué pasa, peque? ¿Estás enfadada?

- No sabemos qué le sucede, Harry. No ha abierto la boca prácticamente desde que ha llegado – dijo, Hermione, preocupada.

- ¿Por qué ya no me queréis, papi? ¿He sido mala? – preguntó la niña de pronto, mostrándose muy seria y compungida, mientras observaba a su padre con fijeza.

- ¿Cómo que ya no te queremos? – Harry la contempló con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido.

- Sí. ¿Por qué mami y tú sois unos ego-ego…ístas y cobardes y no volvéis juntos porque nos queréis a Alan y a Amy y a mí? – aclaró ella la pregunta, temerosa.

Harry palideció. Hermione y Ron lo miraron con cara de disculpa, mientras Ginny se moría de vergüenza, enrojeciendo.

- Lo siento mucho, Harry; ha debido escucharnos a Ron y a mí conversar sobre vosotros cuando ha llegado, mientras Ginny se entretenía saludando a Samuel – se disculpó Hermione – Pero ha hecho una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no se la respondes? – se cruzó de brazos con firmeza.

- Porque su tía Hermione y su tío Ron se equivocan – respondió Harry, cortante, mientras la traspasaba con la mirada – Onny, cariño, - acarició la carita de su hija con veneración - ¡Claro que mamá y yo os queremos! ¡Os adoramos! Que ella y yo ya no estemos juntos no quiere decir que no os queramos con toda nuestra alma. Y nosotros nos queremos mucho, también.

- Pero si nos queréis y os queréis, tenéis que estar juntos – replicó ella sin comprender.

- Cariño, eso ya no puede ser, pero tú no te preocupes; eres nuestra hija querida, y eso nada lo podrá cambiar.

- Cuando yo os conocí, también estabais enfadados, y luego me adoptasteis a mí y os casasteis. Si espero un poco, sé que estaréis juntos otra vez – concluyó la niña, convencida.

- Tienes una hija muy inteligente, Harry – afirmó Ron, mordaz, con una sonrisa punzante.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡No alimentes sus esperanzas! – gritó él con enfado - ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no va a pasar!

- Porque tú no querrás. Eres más simple que el funcionamiento de un caldero, si no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor – le acusó Hermione.

- ¡Por Dios, Ginny! ¡Tú lo tienes aún más claro que yo! ¡Díselo! – pidió la colaboración de su esposa, exasperado.

Ella se mordió los labios para no llorar.

- Yo no tengo nada que decir – aseguró Ginny – Bonnie, nos vamos a casa, que el tío Ron debe descansar.

Dio un beso a su hermano y a Hermione, y tomando a la niña de los brazos de su padre salió del cuarto con dignidad.

Harry se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa, como hacía siempre que se sentía preocupado o enfadado.

- Vosotros y yo vamos a mantener una conversación muy seria cuando tú salgas de aquí – advirtió a su mejor amigo intentando contener su furia, y se marchó también.

- ¡Serán gilipollas! – se indignó Ron, dando un puñetazo en la cama con frustración - ¡Mierda! – se quejó inmediatamente después, cuando sintió una intensa punzada de dolor en el costado.

- Tienes toda la razón. Esto es una mierda – concluyó la castaña, mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de su esposo, pensativa.

ooo00O00ooo

Al regresar a casa, Harry se encerró en su despacho, sin saludar a su abuela ni a su suegra, y sin dar un beso de buenas noches a los gemelos, como siempre solía hacer, y no salió de él hasta que supo que Molly y Minerva se habían marchado y que Ginny y los niños se habían acostado ya.

Amparado por la oscuridad de la noche, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto para intentar conciliar aunque fuese un rato de sueño, pues él no lo había confesado a nadie, pero llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir. De pronto, el sonido de un fuerte grito lo alarmó. Inmediatamente después, ya Dobby corría a su encuentro inmensamente preocupado.

- ¡Es el ama, Harry Potter! ¡El ama grita de nuevo! – tomó una punta de la camisa de Harry, no sin cierta reverencia, tirando de él para lo siguiese.

Dobby estaba totalmente en lo cierto y Harry asintió; no había noche en que Ginny no gritase en sueños, presa de horrorosas pesadillas, y en que el elfo doméstico no fuese a buscarlo a él, en un vano intento de que fuese a consolarla. Pero la potencia del grito que aquella noche había proferido, el inmenso terror y desesperación que lo acompañaba, los hizo estremecer. El joven no había querido entrar en el cuarto de Ginny ninguna de las noches anteriores, pues también él tenía sus propios demonios contra los que luchar, y asumía que sólo el tiempo conseguiría vencerlos, al igual que le sucedería a ella; su corazón lo urgía a acudir en su ayuda noche tras noche y él había conseguido desoír esa llama hasta entonces; pero aquella no pudo resistirlo más y fue en pos de Dobby, quien lo condujo hasta el cuarto de su esposa y le urgió a entrar con un ademán significativo, sonriendo complacido cuando vio que su "amo" abrió la puerta con sigilo y la cerró tras él.

Harry halló a Ginny incorporada en la cama, mirando fijamente a un punto del horizonte a pesar de continuar dormida, llorando aterrorizada, mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar. Tenía la colcha fuertemente agarrada con ambas manos a la vez que ejercía una fuerza descomunal sobre la cama. Los nervios de su cuello estaban en tensión y parecía como si en cualquier momento su frágil cuerpo se fuera a colapsar. Casi tan asustado estaba él de que el cuerpo de ella no soportase tanta tensión y entrase en crisis, como se mostraba ella debido a su horrenda pesadilla; así que corrió hacia al cama y se sentó el ella, para tomarla entre sus brazos con desesperación.

- ¡No! – Ella gritaba como posesa - ¡No os lo llevéis! ¡A Harry no! ¡Noooooo!

"Oh, Dios" – se lamentó, sintiéndose pequeño y miserable – "esto es por mi culpa".

- Nena, nena, cariño, cálmate – le susurró, acunándola entre sus brazos con infinita ternura.

Ella no pareció escucharle; Harry acarició su largo cabello pelirrojo y lo besó suavemente una y otra vez, protegiéndola en un fuerte abrazo; poco a poco, Ginny fue dándose cuenta de dónde se encontraba y adquiriendo conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero al ver a Harry estrechándola contra su cuerpo y mirándola con tanto amor, creyó haber caído en otro tipo de pesadilla, mucho menos dramática pero igualmente cruel.

- Noooooo – repitió quedamente, su cuerpo empapado de sudor y estremeciéndose en un constante escalofrío.

Intentó liberarse de los brazos del chico, pero él se lo impidió, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo con suavidad.

- Nooooo – se empecinó ella, rebelde, aún asustada.

- Shhhhhh… Ya ha pasado todo, mi amor – él depositó toda su ternura en un dulce beso que ella sintió en su frente como una bendición – Todo está bien…

- Harry… - lo llamó de forma lastimera, aceptando por fin que él era real y estaba consolándola, lleno de amor.

- Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. Descansa tranquila. Yo velaré tu sueño. Te juro que la pesadilla no volverá.

La tumbó en la cama con suavidad, mientras ella se dejaba hacer dócilmente sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un momento. Después él se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con firmeza por la espalda, acompasando la respiración de su pecho para contagiarle su serenidad.

- Descansa, princesa. Jamás nadie te dañará – susurró de forma hipnótica.

Poco a poco Ginny cayó en un sopor tranquilo y relajado, vencida por el sueño, pero en ningún momento él dejó de abrazarla, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor y amargura.

Aquella noche Harry tampoco pudo dormir. Su mente, inagotable masoquista, divagó con empeño a través de su furia contenida, de sus temores y sus dudas, sus contradicciones y sus miedos, de su frustración. Sabía que aquella situación no podía durar, pues él mismo iba a perder la cordura si seguía permitiendo que lo hiciese. Y aunque él sabía que existían dos opciones para poner fin a la situación, sólo una se había jurado a sí mismo contemplar. Se obligó a recordar una y otra vez que jamás había sentido miedo de tomar decisiones, buscando el valor que ahora no tenía, y supo que con el nuevo día, llegaría también el final de aquella tortura.

Cuando Ginny despertó al despuntar el alba, buscó los protectores brazos de Harry de forma desesperada; pero a su lado tan sólo halló una colcha arrugada sobre un abandonado hueco. Su corazón supo que no había soñado aquel contacto, que Harry la había abrazado y consolado, velando su sueño con una ternura generosa e infinita. Pero a pesar de ello, la única, triste y amarga realidad, era que él ya no estaba, que se había marchado dejándola a solas con su añoranza.

Ella respiró con fuerza, intentando liberar todo su cuerpo de los profundos nervios que lo habían convertido en piedra. Después se levantó de la cama lentamente y se duchó de forma mecánica, como se había acostumbrado a hacer todas las mañanas desde que ya no compartía aquél momento junto a él. Y dejó su mente aún acostada, remolona, para conseguir bajar las escaleras que la separaban de la cocina sin temor a morir de un ataque de adrenalina si se lo encontraba, como de hecho sucedió.

Cuando Ginny entró en la cocina, Harry se hallaba ojeando El Profeta ante una taza de café bien cargado que él mismo se había preparado, a pesar de que tanto Molly como Minerva habían llegado ya a la casa, empeñadas en hacerse cargo de los niños como hacían día tras día, sin aceptar que su actitud sólo era un vano intento de darles más tiempo libre a ellos dos para que pudiesen mantener una charla que nunca llegaba, y que ella dudaba seriamente si llegaría jamás. El rostro del joven era toda una máscara de impasibilidad e indiferencia; de hecho continuó echando un vistazo al periódico sin prestarle a ella atención alguna, por lo que Ginny se sintió más calmada y pudo desayunar, haciéndose a la idea de que se encontraba sola.

Por ello, sintió una gran sorpresa cuando Harry, quien a pesar de lo que hubiese podido parecer, no se había perdido ni uno sólo de sus movimientos, y viendo que ella ya había terminado de desayunar, se levantó de la silla de forma calmada, caminó hasta alcanzarla y le dijo sin más:

- Ginny, tenemos que hablar.

Intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero el hecho fue que al seguirlo hasta su despacho - situado en la planta baja de la casa - en absoluto silencio, no pudo comprender cómo su corazón no le había saltado del pecho con cada paso que ella había logrado dar.

Cuando entraron en la sala, Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos, la encaró de forma directa y anunció sin dilación:

- Me marcho a vivir al Castillo – intentó mantener su máscara de frialdad – Sé que te juré que jamás volvería a separarme de ti, pero las cosas han cambiado, y yo no puedo vivir contigo, pero tampoco puedo soportar estar lejos de ti. Me estoy muriendo por dentro. Y esta situación tampoco te beneficia a ti en ningún sentido; nos perjudica a ambos por igual, y también a nuestros hijos. Así que este es nuestro adiós definitivo.

- Harry… - susurró ella abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, cruelmente golpeada por la inesperada noticia.

- No te preocupes – la interrumpió - Siempre estaré cerca de ti y de nuestros hijos; ellos me necesitan tanto como yo los necesito a ellos. No debo, ni quiero, pelear por su custodia. Te debo mucho, Ginny, y eso jamás lo olvidaré.

Ella se sintió desfallecer. ¿De qué estaba hablando Harry? ¿De deuda, en vez de amor? ¿Qué había sido de toda la ternura que le había mostrado hacía tan sólo unas horas? ¿Acaso había sido fingida? Supo que si en aquel mismo momento, no era capaz de abandonar sus miedos a decirle lo que sentía, jamás volvería a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Así que se armó de valor y enfrentó su mirada, decidida.

- Yo también te necesito desesperadamente, Harry. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta todavía? – confesó Ginny tomándolo de la mano, suplicante, mientras gruesos lagrimones desfilaban hacia su barbilla.

Fue una huída discreta, cuando él eludió su contacto.

- Te acostumbrarás rápidamente a no depender de mí para nada. Ya lo verás. Sabes perfectamente que, aunque tú y yo nos hayamos separado, e incluso si nos divorciamos con el tiempo, jamás te faltará dinero; Ni a ti, ni a los niños. Y estoy seguro de que, si lo deseas, podrás recuperar tu puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Jamás se rechaza a una persona tan inteligente y competente como tú. Y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte con la educación de nuestros hijos. Te apoyaré siempre, ya lo sabes – le explicó él con una triste pero decidida sonrisa. – Y la casa del Valle de Godric es tuya, ya te lo dije una vez.

- ¡Yo no quiero la maldita casa! ¡Ni tu dinero! – gritó ella, desesperada, agarrándolo con fuerza con ambas manos por el cuello de la camisa - ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Te amo, Harry James Potter! ¡Te amo con locura y desesperación!

Al escuchar los gritos de la joven incluso a través de la puerta cerrada y a pesar de encontrarse en un piso superior, Minerva y Molly, que habían estado en el cuarto de juegos cuidando de los niños, corrieron junto a ellos para ver qué estaba sucediendo, dejando a los pequeños a cargo de Dobby. Golpearon la puerta con los nudillos para no irrumpir en el cuarto sin invitación, pero ninguno de ambos les prestó atención. Así que la abrieron con cuidado en el mismo momento en que Harry comenzaba a gritar también.

- ¡Vamos, Ginevra! ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decirme! – resopló él, lleno de indignación. Separó las manos de ella de su camisa y las retuvo entre las suyas con más fuerza de la que era consciente estar utilizando - ¡Me dejaste bien claro que nuestra relación se había terminado! ¡Me abandonaste para siempre! ¡Cuando más te necesitaba! ¡Cuando mi vida se escurría entre mis manos como el agua! ¡Cuando me moría, Ginny! ¿Y ahora me vienes con esas? – sus ojos refulgían con una furia desatada que dejó perplejas a las tres mujeres allí reunidas.

Pero Harry, casi fuera de sí, soltó las manos de Ginny con vehemencia y se alejó de su lado, mesándose el cabello en ademán nervioso, para luego enfrentarla de nuevo, clavando sus ojos en ella. Ginny lo observó aún suplicante, reflejando en su semblante todo su dolor y sufrimiento.

- He vivido en un perpetuo infierno desde que tú me dejaste, Ginny. Me da igual si he estado enfermo, sano, si he tenido que luchar o reponerme de mis heridas. No distingo entre el día y la noche desde que me echaste de tu vida, como tú dijiste, para no volver. He deseado morir, Ginevra Molly Weasley, y me habría abandonado a una piadosa muerte si no fuese porque me necesitan nuestros hijos, porque para mí, para este imbécil que no sabe más que quererte, que vive para ti, respirar sin tu amor es más cruel que ahogarse en la agonía del último estertor.

- Harry, por favor… - susurró ella, llorando frente a él, desesperada – Te lo ruego, no me hables de muerte.

- ¿Que no te hable de muerte? - la miró con cínica sorpresa - ¡Estoy muerto, Ginny! ¡Desde que me dejaste! ¡Jamás creí que escucharía salir de tus labios tu propio abandono!

- ¡Tan sólo dije aquello para presionarte! ¡Traté de darte a elegir una opción más poderosa que la que tú habías escogido ya, intentando que desistieses en tu empeño de suicidarte! ¡Por lo que más quieras! – afrontó su mirada con rabia - ¡Sólo quería que vivieras! ¡Que vivieras! ¡Porque yo no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti!

Al escucharla, el rostro de Harry mudó su ira por un intenso dolor.

- Siempre lo he sabido en el fondo de mi corazón – repuso él, ya más calmado - Pero yo quería que vivieras tú, y los niños, y que fueseis felices, aunque fuera sin mí. Y estaba en mi mano conseguirlo, Ginny. Pero que yo viviese ya no estaba en tus manos ni en las de nadie, ni siquiera en las mías propias. Yo iba a morir de todos modos, y tú lo sabes, e intentaste impedir que os ofreciera lo único bueno y hermoso que me quedaba por daros: vuestra libertad. Intentaste que ni siquiera pudiese morir en paz.

Minerva y Molly lo observaron, alarmadas, mientras un llanto incontrolado pero silencioso convulsionaba sus cuerpos. En cambio Ginny lo miró con ojos desorbitados, como si jamás lo hubiese visto, dándose cuenta de la verdad de aquellas palabras, pero sintiendo una parte de egoísmo en ellas que la enfureció. No se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo flaqueaba por la intensa emoción hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y se dejó caer al suelo, incapaz de que sus piernas sostuviesen su peso por más tiempo. Pero Harry, mucho más rápido que ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la acercó al sofá más próximo, depositándola en él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – quiso saber. Sus ojos mostraban un infinito terror.

- Pero mientras hay vida, hay esperanza – objetó ella débilmente, sin responder a la pregunta que él le había formulado, algo que hizo que Harry volviese a la defensiva.

- ¿Esperanza de qué? ¿De morir entubado en un hospital en vez de hacerlo luchando por la felicidad de aquellos a quienes amo? ¿Es que no lo puedes comprender? – le reprochó él con inmensa frustración.

- ¿Querías hacernos felices? ¡Pues haber luchado por tu vida hasta el final! ¡Fuiste un maldito egoísta! – sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se puso en pie de nuevo, clavando sus ojos en los de él, retadora.

- ¡Ah! ¿Quieres hablar de egoísmo? ¡Hablemos de egoísmo! ¡Del egoísmo que mostrarte tú al intentar impedirme que yo muriese feliz sabiendo que había conseguido salvaros! ¡Y después me desobedeciste y pusiste tu vida en peligro sabiendo que eso era lo último que yo deseaba!

- ¡Nadie te pidió que nos salvases! – le reprochó ella, más que harta de aquella cantinela.

Perdiendo los nervios, Harry cogió una de las sillas que había a su lado y la lanzó contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que al rebotar en ella alcanzó los cristales de una de las ventanas del despacho, atravesándolos y haciéndolos añicos.

- ¡Esto se acabó! – gritó desencajado.

Un duro silencio se hizo entre los dos. Ambos se miraron airados y desafiantes, pero pronto Ginny olvidó toda su ira, caminó hacia él e intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero el chico esquivó su contacto.

- Sea como sea, Harry, te lo ruego, vuelve a mi lado – apenas pronunció ella, suplicante, presa de una congoja que atenazaba su garganta casi impidiéndole respirar – Quiero estar contigo.

Hizo ademán de acariciarle de nuevo, y ahora él no se apartó.

- Pero yo ya no sé lo que quiero – su voz sonó cansada. También él le acarició el rostro con ternura, apartando su contacto inmediatamente después – Me siento confuso, Ginny. La vida me ha regalado una segunda oportunidad que jamás creí poder disfrutar, y estoy eufórico por ello; pero no encuentro mi lugar en esta casa. En poco tiempo han sucedido demasiadas tragedias, he tenido que afrontar mi propia muerte inminente, y estaba tan convencido de ella y la tenía tan asumida, que ahora no sé cómo afrontar mi propia vida. Había asimilado muy a mi pesar que tú jamás volverías a mi lado, era el único modo de ser capaz de sostenerme en pie día a día por nuestros hijos. Me vi forzado a asumir demasiados horrores para ser capaz de caminar a pesar de mis heridas, y ahora siento que mi corazón se ha endurecido tanto que no sabe cómo volver a latir.

- Harry, te lo ruego, perdóname. Yo ya te he perdonado. Déjame ayudarte. Superemos juntos el pasado, y déjame hacerte feliz. Déjame quererte, por favor. Quiero curarte las heridas. Déjate querer – le suplicó con esperanza.

El exhaló profundamente, intentando terminar de serenarse.

- Dame tiempo, Gin, dame tiempo – la miró con ternura – Me equivoqué al convencerme de que tú ya no me amas; el dolor me cegó. No me marcharé de tu lado, te lo prometo. Pero sé paciente. Debo volver a encontrarme a mí mismo antes de poder ofrecerte todo lo que mereces, si es que puedo volver a hacerlo – apenas rozó la suave mejilla de ella con sus dedos.

- Te esperaré, todo el tiempo que sea necesario – le aseguró ella acariciando también el masculino rostro.

- No quiero ser egoísta, Ginny, no quiero retenerte a mi lado sin saber si podré volver a ser quien fui. Pero muy dentro de mí, sé que es tan sólo donde estés tú donde yo deseo estar.

- Sigues siendo el hombre de quien yo me enamoré – aseguró ella, mostrando en sus ojos aquella convicción.

El sonrió con cariño. Después escrutó su semblante, preocupado.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió.

- Perfecto.

Depositó un fugaz y dulce beso en sus labios y abandonó la estancia sin vacilar.

Ginny exhaló en un suspiro toda la tensión que había vivido hasta entonces, aunque el miedo a perder a Harry no desapareció de su corazón. Continuó llorando, en silencio, mientras su madre y Minerva regresaban junto a los pequeños, incapaces de pronunciar palabra.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Sí, lo sé, este capitulo ha sido muy triste. Yo he llorado al escribir ciertas partes (ya podéis imaginar cuáles). Pero es que, después de todo lo que han vivido Harry y Ginny, después de todo lo que ambos han sufrido, considero que decir sin más "Vivieron felices y comieron perdices" no tiene sentido en esta historia. Así que todavía vais a tener que esperar un poquito hasta leer la tan deseada reconciliación. Aunque prometo que se producirá pronto. Por favor, acompañadme hasta el final.

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Rose.**


	32. ¿Celoso, yo?

Antes de que leáis el capitulo, quiero contaros dos cosas:

- Primera y principal: que **este capítulo está íntegramente dedicado a Cirze**. ¿El motivo? Porque sé que ella, mi mejor amiga, me está acompañando durante este fic con toda su alegría, pero no está de acuerdo con mi visión "algo machista" que doy sobre los personajes, sobre todo los de Harry y Ginny. Y sé que el capítulo anterior debe haberla puesto de los nervios (y ya me lo dirá, jeje). En este capítulo he intentado mostrar a un Harry mucho menos "mandón" y más contrito, y por eso se lo dedico. Aunque mi Harry es mi Harry, y así lo quiero, jeje.

- y segunda: quiero que sepáis que **he escrito el capítulo inspirándome en la pequeña secuencia del beso entre Harry y Ginny, emitida durante los MTV Movie Awards de este año**. ¡Dios mío! ¡Hacía mucho que yo no era tan feliz! Aunque estudiándola a fondo, he llegado a la conclusión de que esta escena pertenece a la segunda parte de "HP y las reliquias de la muerte", y no a la primera. Así que tendremos que esperar aún bastante para verla en pantalla grande. ¡Pero ha sido un detallazo para los fans incondicionales de esta pareja el publicarla! ¡Menudo subidón!

**Y ahora sí, os ruego que disfrutéis. Y por favor, enviadme vuestras opiniones. **

**Abrazos.**  
**Rose.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 32: ¿Celoso, yo?**_

**Viernes, 20 de octubre de 2005**

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor: la oscuridad la envolvía completamente. Sintió que todavía quedaba gran parte de la noche por transcurrir, pero mientras se desperezaba, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía sueño, sino que en aquel momento le embargaba una sensación de hambre que no podía ser normal, dada la copiosa cena que había tomado hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas. Así que volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando hacer caso omiso de la urgente demanda de helado de chocolate procedente de su estómago y de su mente, que durante este embarazo se estaban aliando perversamente para cargarla con esos kilitos de más que ella no deseaba que Harry llegase a notar, y mucho menos ahora, en que la pelirroja estaba en plena fase de reconquista. Por ello se revolvió en la cama, tozuda, intentando encontrar la postura que la devolviera al tranquilo sopor del que había despertado – ya que desde que Harry la consoló hacía un mes de sus profundas pesadillas, ninguno de aquellos terribles sueños había vuelto a atormentarla. Después de diez minutos tratando de dormirse sin éxito alguno, se levantó de la cama, rendida y llena de fastidio; se colocó una bata encima del camisón y salió del cuarto para calmar aquel sádico antojo y acabar de una vez con su desvelo.

Bajó las escaleras con sigilo, intentando no ser descubierta, y se encaminó hacia la cocina sonriendo de forma traviesa. Al alcanzar la puerta de esta, se dio cuenta de que había luz en el interior, algo que le pareció sumamente raro a las cuatro de la mañana – acababa de consultar el reloj muggle que Harry le regaló hace tiempo.- Extrañada, abrió la puerta intentando no sobresaltar a quien estuviese en el interior, dispuesta a regañar a Bonnie si había vuelto a levantarse en busca de un vaso de leche, o a Dobby si había aprovechado la noche para volver a limpiar la cocina, tal y como se empeñaba en hacer a menudo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Harry sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas, con un gran vaso de leche frente a él, acompañado de galletas. Al verla, él enarcó una ceja, observándola con detenimiento, preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – la abordó directamente, sin dejar de observarla.

Ginny lo miró también, absorta en su moreno pelo, ahora revuelto, y en aquellos maravillosos ojos azules, que ella tanto amaba. El pijama de manga y pantalón cortos que él llevaba puesto de forma descuidada, lo hacían aún más adorable a los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Ginny? – insistió él, comenzando a alarmarse.

- Un poco – respondió ella mecánicamente, sin preocuparse en realidad por lo que acababa de decir, todavía absorta en su contemplación.

Harry se puso en pie con rapidez, con lo que estuvo apunto de volcar el vaso que tenía delante.

- ¡Ahora mismo te llevo a San Mungo! – intentó salir del cuarto a la desesperada para prepararlo todo de cara al inminente traslado, pero ella le cerró el paso y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

- Mi embarazo va perfectamente, sólo tengo hambre – se disculpó con cierta timidez.

Él exhaló con fuerza, profundamente aliviado.

- Siéntate – dijo sin más, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta la silla más cercana, acompañando sus palabras de un ademán significativo.

Harry agitó su mano derecha levemente, e inmediatamente después, un gran bol de helado de chocolate recubierto por una inmensa capa de nata y coronado con una cereza confitada apareció ante Ginny, quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, pues aún no se había acostumbrado a las demostraciones de "poder" de su marido.

- No me mires así, todavía no soy capaz de crear comida a partir de la nada. Todos los ingredientes provienen del frigorífico – le explicó con una gran sonrisa – Vamos, come.

Ella cogió la cuchara que Harry había transportado al lado de la copa de helado y lo probó, al principio mostrando vergüenza, pero poco después comenzó a comerlo con auténtico deleite y fruición.

- ¿Cómo sabías que yo…? – le preguntó, todavía sorprendida.

- Porque te conozco como si fueras mi esposa – bromeó él, sonriendo con suficiencia – Compré todo esto hace poco, con la intención de que no me tocase salir cualquier día de estos en medio de la noche para intentar conseguirlo a la desesperada.

- ¡Dios! ¡Esto está increíble! ¡Eres un amor! – casi gritó ella, saboreando el helado con cada cucharada que tomaba.

- Eso espero, porque todo es poco para ti y para nuestro pequeño – le guiñó un ojo, y después volvió a retomar su propio tentempié.

Ella sonrió, agradecida, pero Harry, que se había concentrado en dar buena cuenta de su vaso de leche con galletas, no pudo contemplar la tristeza que apareció en su rostro. Desde que ambos mantuvieron su última pelea, hacía tan sólo un mes, él se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, atento a todas y cada una de las necesidades de ella, fuesen cuales fuesen, excepto de la que más necesitaba: amor. Ni un solo beso, ni un "te quiero" había salido de sus labios, a pesar de su trato excepcional, algo que estaba consumiendo a Ginny por dentro.

Una vez hubo terminado su helado, la joven decidió regresar a la cama, incapaz de permanecer junto a él sin hacerle saber cómo se sentía. Suspirando, se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta, pero cuando ya estaba apunto de salir por ella, se giró para mirarlo de nuevo.

- Gracias.

Él levantó la vista para observarla con semblante serio, mientras dejaba de comer, pero aparentemente sin intención de decir nada. En cambio la sorprendió, cuando ella ya no esperaba ninguna respuesta por su parte.

- Estás bellísima, Ginny.

Ella lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Tú también – fue la alegre réplica de la chica.

Después se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando a Harry sin palabras, pues no era en absoluto la respuesta que él había esperado. Pero finalmente, él mostró una inmensa sonrisa, complacido. Y después acabó su prematuro desayuno relajadamente.

ooo00O00ooo

La mañana siguiente fue muy ajetreada para Harry: al tratarse del principio de curso en Hogwarts, - dado que el comienzo del curso escolar se había retrasado más de un mes, como consecuencia ineludible de la reconstrucción de las partes del castillo afectadas por las últimas batallas que allí habían acontecido – y a pesar de que las clases se interrumpirían durante aquella tarde para facilitar la adaptación de los nuevos alumnos, que eran muchos aquel año, él no había parado quieto ni un minuto, comprobando que todo resultase como estaba previsto y resolviendo durante la marcha pequeños problemas que iban surgiendo. La mayoría de asuntos podrían haber sido solucionados por la subdirectora o el jefe de estudios – los profesores McGonagall y Malfoy respectivamente – pero él conocía perfectamente la necesidad, tanto de profesores como de alumnos, de notarle visiblemente al frente del Colegio, para ofrecerles ánimo y seguridad tras los últimos y dramáticos acontecimientos vividos. Así que se dedicó a cumplir aquel cometido, sabiendo que ya tendría tiempo, cuando la situación del Castillo se hubiese estabilizado, para ceñirse a desempeñar las obligaciones propias de su cargo, además de impartir las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, el joven consiguió por fin darse un respiro y se encaminó hacia su casa para disfrutar de una rápida comida y quizá también de una corta pero relajante siesta, ya que se sentía agotado. Hacía buscado por todos lados a Draco y a su abuela para hacerles saber sus intenciones, pero tan sólo halló a la profesora, quien le informó de que Draco se había marchado por una urgencia, al igual que Neville, sin darle tiempo de ofrecerle más explicaciones, ya que un elfo doméstico había llegado a su encuentro, reclamándola a voz en grito para que le siguiese a las cocinas. Él hizo ademán de acompañarla, pero ella se alejó, mientras le decía haciendo un aspaviento: "Tranquilo, yo me ocupo de esto, tú también querrás marcharte" y desaparecía tras el elfo a la carrera.

Cuando entró en casa, esperando encontrarla llena de gente, como siempre sucedía últimamente, tan sólo halló un lúgubre silencio que le pareció anormalmente extraño. Alertado, caminó con prisa hacia la cocina, donde debería haber hallado a Molly o a Ginny fregando la vajilla de la comida a la que él no había conseguido llegar a tiempo, dispuestas a regañarle con una dulce sonrisa. Pero tampoco allí encontró a nadie. Se mesó el cabello, cada vez más preocupado, ya dispuesto a recorrer toda la casa cuarto por cuarto hasta encontrarlas, cuando una gran hoja de pergamino le llamó la atención, dispuesta visiblemente encima de la mesa. Se apresuró a recogerla con urgencia, y se vio obligado a tranquilizarse si quería ser capaz de entender lo que ponía en ella:

"_Cariño, he tenido que marcharme a San Mungo con urgencia. Mi madre se ha llevado a los niños a La Madriguera. Por favor, reúnete conmigo en cuanto puedas. Ginny"_

Sintiendo que el estómago le llegaba a la garganta y que su corazón amenazaba con estallarle en el pecho, Harry se apareció en San Mungo, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuese encontrarse inmediatamente con su esposa, tal y como ella le había pedido. Al llegar allí, abordó al enfermero que en aquel momento se hacía cargo de la recepción, para preguntarle en qué habitación habían internado a Ginny, pero el hombre, quien habiéndole reconocido no cesó de observarle con admiración, no supo darle respuesta sobre ello. Desesperado, ya estaba apunto de perder los nervios cuando entrevió a la pelirroja en el cuarto que se vislumbraba detrás del recepcionista: la sala de espera para familiares. Corrió hasta ella como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando al enfermero con un palmo de narices, y al llegar a su lado la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi vida? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Y por qué no me has avisado para que yo te acompañase? – la estrechó entre sus brazos con infinito amor, sin darle tiempo a responder y sin reparar en que las miradas de todos sus amigos, presentes también en la sala, se posaban en él.

Los demás lo observaron llenos de sorpresa, aunque no era la primera vez que Harry demostraba abiertamente su amor por Ginny desde su recuperación, sin darse cuenta, algo que sucedía siempre que él temía por la salud de su esposa. Hermione ya había reparado anteriormente en este hecho, y adoptó una sonrisa maquinadora.

- Siento haberte alarmado. No estoy aquí por mí, sino por Nadia. Ella está dando a luz en este mismo momento. Draco la ha traído aquí y ahora la acompaña. Yo he intentado localizarte, pero me ha sido imposible, y he salido de casa con tanta prisa, que se me ha olvidado explicarte en la nota porqué me he marchado, y sólo te he dejado escrito a dónde iba – se disculpó ella, abrazándolo también, pegada a su pecho.

Al escucharla, él se relajó sensiblemente; la observó con detenimiento, como si intentase constatar sus palabras, y suavizó su abrazo, aunque en absoluto la soltó.

- ¿Qué se sabe de Nadia? ¿Todo va bien? – preguntó por fin.

- Por lo que sabemos hasta el momento, todo se está desarrollando dentro de los parámetros normales, dado el parto de una primeriza; y Nadia está bien – respondió Hermione, acercándose a Harry y besándole en la mejilla a modo de saludo – Neville y Luna han acompañado a tu esposa hasta aquí, así que no te preocupes por eso – concluyó, mirándolo con picardía.

Fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta de las personas que los rodeaban, y soltó a Ginny rápidamente, con la excusa de devolver el beso a su cuñada. Ron disimuló de forma exagerada, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Dudley, Neville, Luna y Carol intentaban mantener la compostura, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran levemente.

- Siento que no hayáis podido localizarme. He pasado la mañana recorriendo el castillo una y otra vez, de punta a punta. Creo que hoy ya he caminado lo suficiente como para participar en dos o tres maratones – les sonrió - ¿Lily ha nacido ya?

- ¿Draco y Nadia van a llamar "Lily" a la pequeña? – se asombró Ginny, encantada.

- ¿No te lo había dicho? Nadia me lo contó cuando yo estuve ingresado aquí la primera vez.

Su esposa borró la sonrisa de su rostro al recordar aquellos momentos.

- Pues no. Lily todavía no ha nacido – se escuchó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas, mientras observaba a Harry y a Ginny desde la puerta, visiblemente complacido.

El rubio se vio rodeado inmediatamente por todos los allí presentes.

- ¿Qué tal lo lleva Nadia? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ansiosa por tener a la pequeña entre sus brazos – respondió el chico, sonriendo.

- Es Samuel quien va a asistirla en el parto, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Luna. Carol asintió, sumándose a la pregunta.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y tú aún no te has desmayado? – le preguntó Ron, mordaz.

Neville, Dudley y Harry sacudieron la cabeza de forma cómica.

- ¿Pero tú qué te has creí…?

Draco no pudo terminar la frase, y mucho menos acercarse al pelirrojo de forma amenazadora, tal y como estaba dispuesto a hacer, pues de pronto se vio reclamado por un estridente "¡Draco Malfoy!" proveniente del pasillo. Se giró rápidamente, temiendo que le buscasen para que volviese junto a Nadia, y reconociendo a quien había llamado su atención de forma tan efusiva, sonrió con acidez. El hombre que había gritado se acercó a todos ellos dándose importancia y al alcanzar al rubio, lo abrazó con condescendencia.

- Jack Norton – afirmó Draco, mostrándose poco contento con el encuentro.

- Jacques Nortein, si no te importa – replicó el otro con indignación – He venido a Londres en misión especial, pero volveré a marcharme. Echo de menos la sofisticada belleza del Sena.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose si quizá era un espía demasiado listo o un simple payaso, como realmente aparentaba ser.

- Ah, sí, se me olvidaba que te has convertido en un estirado francés – sonrió el rubio con mordacidad, pero el hombre ignoró totalmente el comentario.

Los demás lo observaron con curiosidad. El hombre era alto, rubio y bien parecido; llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga cola que colgaba a su espalda y que se balanceaba con los constantes movimientos de cabeza que él hacía, pretendidamente elegantes; y podía adivinarse un cuerpo atlético bajo la ajustada camisa que cubría su torso, desabrochada hasta la mitad. Unos vaqueros de marca cara y unos zapatos hechos a medida completaban la estampa del que parecía a simple vista todo un playboy. Y aparentaba tener dinero.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Ginny a Draco, curiosa.

Al reparar en ella, el postizo francés desvió su atención de su supuesto amigo, centrándola en la chica. Caminó lentamente hasta ella con suficiencia y al alcanzarla traspasó sus ojos con una mirada segura y seductora.

- ¡Oh, la la! Mi corazón rejuvenece al admirar semejante belleza. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

- Ella es Ginevra Potter – se apresuró a responder Draco, remarcando el apellido de casada de la chica – Este es Jack Norton, un antiguo conocido mío. Es corresponsal de El Profeta en Francia – explicó a sus amigos, sin desvelar de qué o cuando él había conocido a semejante personaje. Sin duda se trataba de una historia que no se sentiría cómodo al contar.

Al escucharle, por un momento el hombre quedó pensativo, pero enseguida recuperó su ademán pomposo y pagado de sí mismo.

- Encantado, madamemoiselle – besó la mano de Ginny al más puro estilo francés.

- "Madame" – le corrigió Harry inmediatamente después, con cara de pocos amigos.

El periodista reparó en el director de Hogwarts, reconociéndole al momento, pero aparentó con descaro no haberlo hecho.

- ¿Y usted es…?

- Harry – omitió el apellido, no dando al otro la satisfacción de obligarle a identificarse como el personaje público que era y que él intentaba humillar, sin saber que al moreno le importaba un comino su propia popularidad.

- Oh, comprendo – fingió caer en la cuenta, con un lánguido ademán de disculpa – Vaya, he reconocido al momento su apellido en ella, pero tenía la esperanza de que esta bella dama fuese su hermana – sonrió cínicamente.

- Pues no lo es – le aclaró el joven, cortante.

- Encantado de conocerle – alargó su mano derecha hacia Harry, que este estrechó con demasiada fuerza.

- Igualmente.

- ¿Y el resto de tus amigos? – señaló a los demás, con un ademán curioso, aunque condescendiente.

- Ellos son Neville, Ron y Dudley. Y ellas, Hermione y Carol – concluyó Draco con sequedad, imitando a Harry.

- Maravilloso – intentó acercarse a las chicas, pero Ron se interpuso en su camino, cruzándose de brazos, de forma desafiante.

- Bien… Me reclaman en otro lugar – se dirigió a Draco de nuevo, ciertamente contrariado, aunque sin perder la compostura – Espero que tu esposa tenga un parto sin complicaciones y que tu bebé nazca sano y precioso.

- Yo también – el rubio sonrió, estrechándole la mano, cortés – Buen viaje de vuelta.

- No me marcho todavía – negó con fingida pena - Y ahora que he conocido a la "familia" Potter, mucho menos. Quería conseguir una entrevista con ellos y este encuentro ha sido tan afortunado como fortuito. ¿Me concederá esa entrevista, Sr. Potter? – sonrió al aludido con mal aparentada humildad.

- Lo dudo mucho. Jamás he concedido una entrevista y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora – negó Harry, cada vez más enfadado.

- Qué pena… Bueno, quizá la Sra. Potter se anime a hacerlo – le dirigió a Ginny una encantadora sonrisa.

- Lo siento, pero opino igual que mi marido – se disculpó ella amablemente.

- Puedo ser muy convincente – le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora - Si cambia de opinión, no dude en llamarme. Este es el teléfono del hotel donde me hospedo – le alargó una tarjeta de visita, que ella aceptó por no desairarle, mientras Harry traspasaba a ambos con una mirada furiosa.

- Ha sido un placer – se despidió, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, tras lo cual se marchó dándose aires de importancia.

Todos se miraron, sorprendidos por la cara dura que había mostrado el hombre.

- No es un mal tipo, aunque tiene más cara que espalda – aclaró Draco.

- Pues se arriesga a que se la acaben partiendo – aseguró Harry, de muy mal humor – Me voy a por un café. En cuanto sepas algo, ven a comunicárnoslo, por favor – pidió a su amigo, y se marchó del cuarto en cuatro zancadas.

- Yo debo volver con Nadia – se disculpó Draco, y se marchó también.

- ¿Acabo de ver lo que acabo de ver? – preguntó Neville, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Ron asintió, orgulloso de su mejor amigo por cómo había defendido a su adorada hermana pequeña.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué creías? Harry se muere por ella, como no podía ser de otro modo. – Hermione señaló a Ginny con un ademán de obviedad – La aparición del fantoche ese no ha podido ser más oportuna, y no la pienso desaprovechar para acabar con tanta cabezonería.

Ginny observó a su amiga con mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

- ¿Qué? – se defendió la castaña - ¿Quieres que vuelva a tu lado o no lo quieres?

- Por supuesto que quiero, pero no…

- Pues déjamelo a mí – le cortó – Ya está bien de tanta tontería.

Todos los demás asintieron mostrando su incondicional apoyo a Hermione, fuese lo que fuese que ella pretendiese hacer, mientras Ginny los observaba, poco convencida.

ooo00O00ooo

Cuando Draco volvió a entrar en la sala de partos, ya Samuel lo tenía todo dispuesto para asistir a Nadia en el feliz momento. La rubia, al verle llegar, hizo ademán de que se acercase a su lado, mientras exhalaba con fuerza, tras una intensa contracción. El joven se apresuró a complacerla y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

- Dame la mano – le ordenó ella, aunque ya se la había agarrado por su cuenta.

- ¿Cómo va, Samuel? – preguntó a su amigo, fijando sus preocupados ojos en él.

- Nadia está dilatando con rapidez – le sonrió – el nacimiento de vuestra hija se producirá en cualquier momento, así que estate preparado. No te pregunto si te asusta la sangre – amplió su sonrisa alegremente – Pero esto no es una batalla. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás soportarlo?

El otro asintió con fuerza mientras tragaba con dificultad, intentando disimular el temor que le embargaba por dentro. Con sólo pensar lo que estaba apunto de presenciar, se había puesto blanco como la cera.

Samuel actuó como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de esta circunstancia.

De pronto, el fuerte grito de la chica los interrumpió y el sanador centró toda su atención en ella.

- ¡Ya viene, Nadia! – exclamó - ¡Vamos! ¡Empuja! Respira tal y como te he aconsejado. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras Draco le apartaba de los ojos un rebelde mechón de pelo. La chica estaba sudando con profusión.

- Todo esto es por mi culpa – murmuró Draco, sintiéndose impotente ante el sufrimiento de ella.

- ¡No seas capullo! ¡Todo esto es gracias a ti! – gritó ella, mezclando ambas frases con otro alarido debido a una nueva contracción.

- ¡Concéntrate en empujar! – le ordenó Samuel con voz más seria de lo que él mismo había querido mostrar – Lo siento. Por favor, Nadia, colabora. La cabeza de Lily ya casi ha salido. Después todo te parecerá mucho más fácil.

Draco sintió cómo la presión que Nadia ejercía sobre su mano se incrementaba más y más, y comenzó a sentir dolor en ella, pero aguantó estoicamente, en silencio, sin perder de vista los ojos de la madre de su hija ni por un momento. La respiración de la chica se hizo cada vez más fuerte y rápida, cortada a veces por la presión que ella ejercía para facilitar el nacimiento de su hija. El joven no pudo dejar de admirarla, intensamente impresionado; sin duda, se mostraba mucho más nervioso que ella.

- ¡Draco! – la rubia lo llamó de pronto, ejerciendo tal fuerza sobre su mano que él sintió el chasquido de lo que sin duda era uno de sus huesos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Un último esfuerzo! – demandó Samuel, emocionado.

Ahora el rubio los miraba a ambos de hito en hito, sintiéndose inútil.

Otro chasquido, pero a él no le importó.

- ¡Te quiero! – escuchó de pronto, y volvió a centrar su atención sólo en ella, sorprendido.

Cuando pudo recuperar la noción del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que la presión ejercida sobre su mano había cedido por fin, dando paso a un intenso dolor que le había provocado una mueca involuntaria que se esforzó por ocultar. Al fijar de nuevo sus ojos en la chica, vio cómo ella le sonreía, orgullosa de él, mas aún así no fue capaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero su corazón se llenó de dicha cuando Samuel depositó en brazos de la joven un bulto pequeño y sonrosado, envuelto en una mantita blanca, del cual tan sólo quedaba a la vista una rechoncha carita, cuya voz había dejado de escuchar hacía nada. Ahora se daba cuenta. Nadia tomó en brazos a su hija llorando de emoción, y la besó con infinito cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla. En cambio él, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, tan sólo las contempló a ambas, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Una sonrisa de adoración se adueñó de su rostro.

- Felicidades, papás. Acabáis de tener una niña preciosa – escucharon la voz de Samuel frente a ellos – No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero me la voy a llevar durante un ratito. Lily necesita que la aseen, le pongan ropita adecuada, y le hagan las pruebas pertinentes para comprobar que todo ha ido bien y que está sanita. ¿Me habéis escuchado? – terminó, dándose cuenta de que ninguno de ambos daba muestras de recordar que él estaba allí.

- ¿Cuándo podré volver a tenerla conmigo? – quiso saber Nadia, mirándole ahora de forma inquisidora y enfurruñada.

- A ti también deben asearte y revisarte, señorita. Pronto os reuniréis los tres de nuevo – después se dirigió a su amigo con admiración – Te has comportado de forma ejemplar, dado que debes llevar dos o tres dedos rotos. Hasta yo he podido escuchar esos chasquidos – señaló su mano, de la que el otro se había olvidado por completo – Más vale que te curen eso a ti también – sonrió con afabilidad.

- Oh, vale – respondió Draco, quien parecía haber aterrizado de una nube.

El otro negó de forma cómica.

- Gracias – el rubio acarició suavemente el rostro de la chica, mirándola con amor.

- Gracias a ti – respondió ella, acariciándole el rostro a él también – Siento lo de la mano – él desechó el asunto con un gesto para quitarle importancia.

- Bueno, tengo que salir. Nos veremos luego – susurró él, pronunciando la frase con dificultad debido a la emoción que lo embargaba.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí? – respondió con suavidad.

- Recuerda que te quiero – afirmó ella, sonriendo llena de cansancio.

- Lo haré – depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Hasta luego, mi amor.

Y salió del cuarto en busca de otro sanador que se encargase de soldar sus huesos rotos.

ooo00O00ooo

Harry esperaba noticias del nacimiento de su ahijada en el pasillo, lejos de los demás. Todavía planeaba en su mente la imagen de aquel periodistucho cortejando a Ginny con total descaro, y a ella aceptando su tarjeta de visita, en vez de lanzársela a la cabeza como el desgraciado que era. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la pierna derecha doblada hacia atrás para apoyarla también. Por un momento cerró los ojos, pero la maldita imagen volvió a su mente como si la estuviera viendo en aquel mismo momento. La ira lo embargó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí plantado? – escuchó de pronto, y abrió rápidamente los ojos, sobresaltado.

Era Ron quien lo observaba, curioso.

Harry tardó en responder.

- Tenía ganas de darle dos buenos puñetazos a ese imbécil, te lo juro. No sé cómo he podido contenerme. ¿Es que no ha notado el embarazo de Ginny? Y ella ahí, permitiéndole que le besara la mano y le ofreciese su tarjeta mientras la cortejaba, sin hacer nada por evitarlo – dijo por fin, airado.

- ¡Ei! ¡No la pagues con mi hermana! ¡Ella sólo quería evitar un escándalo! ¡Estamos en un hospital, por si no te habías dado cuenta! – respondió el otro, ofendido.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Por qué crees que yo también me he comportado?

- Os estaba tanteando, Harry – afirmó el otro, convencido.

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero vuestra separación se ha filtrado al mundo mágico, y ahora es un secreto a voces que Ginny y tú vivís juntos pero ya no sois pareja. Por eso el Jaques ese, o como se llame, os estaba tanteando, para ver si sacaba una buena tajada del asunto.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Pues créelo, porque es así. Y ahora tú te estás muriendo de celos, en vez de solucionar el tema de una vez y para siempre. A veces pareces tonto.

- ¡Tú me faltas! ¡Anda! ¡Vuelve dentro! ¡Ya tengo bastantes problemas sin necesidad de que tú me sermonees!

- ¡Pues dile a Ginny que la quieres y se acabó el problema! – replicó Ron, exasperado.

- ¡Ella sabe que la quiero! – respondió el moreno, como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y entonces porqué no vuelves a su lado de una vez? – Ron lo miró airado, esperando una respuesta convincente.

Harry se separó de la pared y dio la espalda a su amigo, alejándose unos pasos de él. Después volvió con los puños apretados y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Porque estoy muerto de miedo, Ron! ¡Porque temo que algún día ella vuelva a dejarme! ¡No puedes imaginar cómo me sentí al escuchar aquellas malditas palabras! ¡Mi mundo se acabó! ¡Dejé de respirar! – confesó, liberándose por fin de aquel secreto que le atormentaba.

Su mejor amigo lo observó, lleno de sorpresa.

- Tú no puedes entenderme – negó él con la cabeza, rendido.

- Te equivocas. Puedo entenderte perfectamente. Hubo una vez, durante los ocho años en que tú estuviste desaparecido del mapa, en que Hermione me dejó – afirmó el pelirrojo, con cara de dolor.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Así fue, Harry.

- Oh, no…- se mesó el cabello, abatido - ¿Cómo no me lo dijisteis?

- Porque nadie se enteró. Ni siquiera lo saben sus padres ni los míos. Decidimos mantener las apariencias por el bien de Rose. Además, tú tenías tus propios problemas y no quisimos agobiarte con los nuestros.

- Serás imbécil… Vosotros sois mis mejores amigos.

- Y tú eres el nuestro, y tampoco nos contaste por qué habías abandonado a mi hermana.

Harry bajó la cabeza, arrepentido, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Sucedió cuando Rose tenía un año, más o menos. Hacía poco que ella había comenzado a andar, y para celebrarlo, Hermione y yo decidimos ir a pasar el día a un centro comercial muggle. Herms llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndome mostrar cómo eran esos lugares, de los que no paraba de hablar constantemente, y no encontramos mejor ocasión para visitar uno que entonces. Pasamos una mañana genial, visitando tiendas, yendo de aquí para allá con alegría para no perdernos nada de lo que allí había, montando a Rose en curiosas maquinitas con forma de animal que se mueven cuando les introduces una moneda… Bueno. El caso es que después de comer yo llevaba a Rose de la mano, mientras Hermione se probaba un jersey en una de las tiendas. Ella me llamó para que me llevase el jersey, que le venía grande, buscase uno de una talla menor y se lo devolviese al probador. Y así lo hice. Con tan mala fortuna que solté a Rose durante un solo segundo para buscar el jersey que Hermione quería, y cuando fui a coger su mano de nuevo, la niña ya no estaba a mi lado – recordó con sufrimiento.

- ¿La raptaron? ¿Cómo la recuperasteis?

- No la raptaron. Simplemente ella se había marchado caminando tras otra niña que llevaba un globo en la mano y que a ella le había llamado la atención. La mamá de la otra pequeña, al ver que Rose las seguía y que parecía estar sola, se encargó de llevarla al puesto de seguridad, donde enseguida avisaron por megafonía para que fuésemos a recogerla.

Harry suspiró, aliviado.

- Fueron los veinte minutos peores de mi vida, amigo. Todo acabó bien, pero Hermione me culpó de no ser capaz de cuidar de nuestra pequeña, de ser un irresponsable, y me aseguró que todo había terminado entre nosotros dos.

- Eso me suena – afirmó el otro tristemente - ¿Pero cómo os reconciliasteis, entonces?

- Pasamos todo un mes separados. Yo continuaba viviendo en nuestra casa, pero era como si no estuviese. Ella se mantuvo firme en su convicción y yo temí que al final acabaría marchándome, confesando a todos la verdad y que nos divorciaríamos sin remisión – casi le saltaban las lágrimas al recordarlo – Pero un día, estando Rose a cargo de Hermione y no sabemos cómo, la niña se subió encima de una silla, de la que se cayó sin que ella tuviese tiempo de evitarlo, haciéndose nada más que un gran chichón en la frente. Eso la hizo comprender que los accidentes existen, que por mucho que los padres nos esforcemos en proteger a nuestros hijos de todo y de todos, nunca tendremos la garantía de que estos no se produzcan. No sólo me perdonó, sino que me pidió perdón por cómo ella me había tratado, y volvimos a unirnos. Pero lo pasé muy mal, muy mal. Creía que iba a morirme.

- Comprendo – dio una palmada en la espalda de su amigo con complicidad.

- Después sucedió el tema de Cho, pero tú evitaste que ella me dejara de nuevo. Y aunque permanecimos algún tiempo distanciados, no fue nada parecido a lo que aquella vez sufrí. Por eso lo que tú hiciste por nosotros significa tanto para mí.

- No podía permitir que os separaseis por algo así. Recuerda que conocí muy bien a Cho Chang. De hecho, yo me sentí en gran parte culpable de lo que os sucedió.

- Yo jamás te he culpado, Harry. Al contrario. Yo solito caí en su burda trampa, y tú me salvaste de ella – calló durante unos segundos – Sé muy bien que el miedo que ahora sientes no desaparecerá durante un tiempo, pero mucho menos lo hará si no hallas el valor para afrontarlo de cara e intentar superarlo junto a ella. Vuelve con Ginny, vuelve con mi hermana, amigo. ¿O acaso ahora eres más feliz que si lo hicieras?

Harry negó con la cabeza, abatido.

- Hazlo, yo sé lo que te digo. Además, se lo debes. Tú también la abandonaste, con un buen motivo, pero lo hiciste. Al fin y al cabo, vuestros motivos para hacer lo que habéis hecho en el pasado no han sido tan distintos. Y ella al menos no ha tardado ocho años en darse cuenta de que se equivocó y arrepentirse.

El moreno observó a su amigo con ojos desorbitados.

- Dios mío, es cierto… - murmuró.

- Y por el tipejo ese no te preocupes. Si vuelve a intentar molestaros, lo metes en el Nightmare ese del que hablas de vez en cuando, y punto – le sonrió con malicia.

Ambos rieron y caminaron juntos a reunirse con los demás. Pero antes de llegar al cuarto, se encontraron con Draco, quien se encaminaba hacia ellos con la pequeña Lily en brazos.

- Os presento a mi princesa – anunció con alegría, depositando a la niña en brazos de Harry.

El moreno la cogió rápidamente con soltura y la observó, acariciando su linda carita con deleite.

- Es preciosa…

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabais?

- Viniendo de ti, cualquier cosa – le provocó Ron.

El rubio se acercó al otro dispuesto a responder a su provocación, pero la imperiosa voz de Harry detuvo a ambos chicos en el acto.

- Vosotros dos, ya está bien. Parecéis una pareja de críos – les riñó, mientras entraba en la sala de espera con la niña aún en brazos.

Los otros dos se fulminaron con la mirada, pero no osaron continuar con su disputa.

- ¡Mirad a mi pequeña ahijada! – dijo Harry, lleno de orgullo.

Todos los amigos se apresuraron a rodearlo para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy, e inmediatamente después Draco recibió abrazos, besos, palmadas en la espalda de felicitación… Jamás el chico se había sentido tan querido como lo hizo en aquel momento. Incluso Ron le estrechó la mano, también. El jolgorio se escuchó en todo el piso del hospital, pero a ninguno de ellos importó. Bastante habían sufrido ya como para andar reprimiendo su alegría.


	33. Toda una vida por delante

**Aquí estoy, publicando el capitulo final casi dos años después de haber comenzado el fic. Creía que cuando llegase este día me iba a poner a llorar como una tonta, pero supongo que ya lloré demasiado la semana pasada, cuando me enteré de que había finalizado el rodaje de la segunda parte de "HP y las reliquias de la muerte". Siento que estoy viviendo un momento muy hermoso y muy triste a la vez, que estoy viviendo un triunfo y una pérdida por haber llegado aquí. Y que debo vivirlo intensamente, porque no se repetirá, al menos ya no con este relato. Pero lo bueno de todo ello es haber llegado, haberlo conseguido, porque un principio no tiene sentido sin que venga con la promesa de un final.**

**Este capítulo lo dedico a todas las personas que he conocido a través de la publicación de este fic y a las que ya conocía y me han acompañado en este hermoso camino; a todos los que me habéis dejado un review alguna vez; a los que habéis añadido esta historia a vuestras favoritas, y a mí a vuestros autores favoritos como consecuencia de haberla leído; a todos aquellos que empezáisteis a leer la historia y me habéis acompañado hasta el final; a aquellos que empezaron a leerla y la abandonaron en algún momento porque no era lo que ellos esperaban; a quienes les ha gustado mucho, poco o nada; a mi marido, que siempre me ha animado a terminarla, a pesar de que odia a Harry Potter con todas sus fuerzas y probablemente nunca la leerá, pero sabe cuánto significa para mí; a mi padre, que me inculcó el amor por la escritura, creando para mí y para mi hermanao hermosos cuentos que nos contaba de pequeños antes de ir a dormir; y a mí misma, por haber sido capaz de acabar lo que empecé y de superarme poco a poco por el camino, llegando a conocerme mejor.**

**Pues nada, que al final me he emocionado. A todos vosotros, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Vuestra amiga de todo corazón.**

**Rose.  
**

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 33: Toda una vida por delante.**_

**Sábado, 21 de octubre de 2.005**

Harry no había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche, meditando una y otra vez sobre la conversación mantenida con Ron en San Mungo la tarde anterior. Era increíble cómo su mejor amigo le había abierto los ojos con tan sólo una frase. "Al fin y al cabo, vuestros motivos para hacer lo que habéis hecho en el pasado no han sido tan distintos. Y ella al menos no ha tardado ocho años en darse cuenta de que se equivocó y arrepentirse", le había recordado sin más. Pero para Harry había supuesto un cambio radical e inamovible de su percepción sobre los últimos sucesos. Cuanto más pensaba en todo ello, más culpable se sentía. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan duro con Ginny, cuando él mismo había cometido, multiplicado de manera exponencial, su mismo error? ¿Con qué moral la había acusado de abandono, cuando él la abandonó a su suerte, en la más mísera de las soledades, durante ocho años? ¿Y cómo demonios había podido estar tan ciego? No podía entenderlo, no le cabía en la cabeza. La culpabilidad había alcanzado su corazón, bien acompañada del arrepentimiento, el dolor y un profundo sentimiento de no ser merecedor de recibir perdón alguno por parte de ella.

¿Con qué cara iba a presentarse ante su esposa para rogarle que se reconciliasen, cuando él le había negado esa posibilidad hacía nada, de forma tan cruel e injusta? No le importaba que ella pisotease su orgullo, es más, lo deseaba, él mismo lo había arrastrado ya por los suelos. Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón.

Pero por otro lado, sus propios demonios internos lo habían asaltado también, recordándole que, si Ginny había sufrido tanto por su abandono y le había reprochado a él no haber sido capaz de hacer las cosas de otro modo, no debería haberle pagado con la misma moneda, sabiendo cuánto dolor iba a causarle con ello. Y luego estaba aquello que Ron le había advertido…

Asqueado de sí mismo por tener la desfachatez de sentir rencor hacia la persona que más amaba en la vida, y que tanto había sacrificado por él, se levantó de la cama apenas hubo amanecido, para dirigirse directamente hacia su despacho. Lleno de rabia contra aquellos demonios que estaba dispuesto a cargarse de una vez y para siempre, supo que debía concentrarse en cómo reconquistar a Ginny y conseguir ser merecedor de su perdón, y no en cómo culparla de lo que sólo él había hecho con su endemoniado orgullo.

Un buen rato después, y mientras él continuaba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, concentrado en sus pensamientos, sonaron unos pequeños golpes en la puerta que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Adelante – dijo sin más.

La puerta fue abierta con cuidado, y Ginny entró en el cuarto, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

- Buenos días. No has desayunado; eso no es bueno para tu recuperación. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas y te preparo algo de comer? – le ofreció sin dejar de sonreír.

Él, incapaz de articular palabra al sentir cuánto se preocupaba ella por su salud, a pesar de todas las injusticias que él había cometido, se levantó del sillón lentamente y caminó hacia la chica sin dejar de perderse en su mirada ni por un momento; tomó una de sus manos con dulzura y depositó en esta un suave beso, mientras Ginny lo observaba, sorprendida.

- Te sigo – respondió él con voz queda – pero seré yo quien prepare el desayuno para ambos. Tú no debes esforzarte.

- Pero Harry… Este embarazo está resultando magnífico para mí: no tengo nauseas, ni mareos, ni me siento mal en ningún momento… sólo este hambre que no se sacia jamás – afirmó con voz traviesa – Eres tú quien se está reponiendo de una grave enfermedad.

- Mi mayor enfermedad ha sido mi profunda estupidez – dijo él con amargura, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te pasa? – ella se detuvo, observándolo mientras comenzaba a sentirse preocupada.

- Nada que no merezca. Anda, vamos a por ese desayuno – volvió a tomarla de la mano y tiró de ella para que continuasen su camino.

Mientras él preparaba un variado y copioso desayuno, de espaldas a la chica y sin decir palabra, Ginny lo observaba sin decidirse a comentarle aquello que le quería contar. Pero debía hacerlo, pues Hermione ya estaría poniendo en marcha su parte del plan, y ahora ella no podía echarse atrás.

- Harry… - llamó su atención por fin, poco decidida.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó él, absorto en su quehacer.

- Yo… Hoy voy a pasar el día fuera, con Hermione y con… - se detuvo; realmente no deseaba continuar, pero se lo había prometido a su cuñada.

- ¿Y con…? – él la animó tranquilamente a continuar.

- Con el periodista ese, con Jacques Nortein.

Él se giró hacia ella sin prisa, para mirarla mostrando lo que a la chica le pareció demasiada serenidad, algo que la llenó de temor.

- Hermione quedó con ese hombre ayer a última hora porque él le ha ofrecido publicar un extenso reportaje sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos, a cambio de que ella le relate de primera mano los sucesos acaecidos durante las últimas batallas en Hogwarts – se apresuró a continuar, sintiendo que debía explicarse lo antes posible para que él no la malinterpretase. Aunque se suponía que lo que estaba buscando era que, precisamente, él lo hiciese, se recordó – Ella vendrá a recogerme dentro de un rato, y llevaremos los niños a La Madriguera cuando nos marchemos, para que tú puedas trabajar con libertad – concluyó, nerviosa.

- Ajá – asintió él, dándole a entender que la había comprendido.

Harry quedó pensativo durante un instante que a Ginny pareció una eternidad, pues ella esperaba que en cualquier momento él explotase, prohibiéndoselo, acusándola de irresponsable o marchándose sin más, pues conocía a la perfección su carácter impetuoso. Pero nada de lo que ella esperaba sucedió. Él volvió a mirarla, serio e impasible, nada más. Por ello, Ginny sintió que todo su mundo hacía aguas, pues si él no había sido capaz de estallar lleno de celos, después de cómo aquel tipo la había tratado la tarde anterior, no podía significar otra cosa que se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de quererla; se agarró al respaldo de la silla con todas sus fuerzas, para no derrumbarse.

- Tened cuidado con ese hombre – le pidió él de pronto – Ayer no me pareció un tipo con demasiados escrúpulos, ni muy dado al honor o a cumplir promesas. ¿Dónde habéis quedado en reuniros con él?

- Hermione me ha dicho que en los almacenes Harrods – casi tartamudeó al responder, sorprendida.

- Bien, al menos es un lugar lleno de gente, donde es muy poco probable que corráis peligro. Yo no puedo acompañaros, Ginny, ya sabes que no tengo nada que decir a ningún periodista, y mucho menos a uno como ese. Quizá Hermione debería pedir a Ron que os acompañe, pero supongo que no lo hará y ni siquiera le habrá contado lo que ella pretende hacer, dada la escenita que él puede montarle por haberse citado con ese tipo – se mesó el cabello, pensativo – A veces Hermione no deja de sorprenderme – sentenció por fin – Bien, si te parece, haremos lo siguiente: yo os acompañaré hasta Harrods y luego me marcharé; pasáis el día allí, os entrevistáis con el sujeto ese, y ya que estáis, disfrutáis de un día de chicas, con compras y todo eso – le sonrió – Y yo os recogeré esta tarde, para ayudaros a transportar los paquetes que hayáis comprado y para asegurarme de que ambas volvéis a casa sin peligro alguno.

Ella quedó estupefacta.

- ¿No…? ¿No te enfadas? – le preguntó, observándolo como si no lo conociera.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma melancólica.

- ¿De qué serviría, Ginny? Hermione no debería haber quedado con ese periodista, y mucho menos a espaldas de Ron; y tampoco debería haberte metido a ti en ese asunto para que la acompañases. Y por supuesto, tú la deberías haber disuadido de que cometiese semejante locura, en vez de apoyarla. Pero si ya lo habéis decidido, poco queda que yo pueda hacer, excepto intentar protegeros.

Ella no dejaba de observarle con los ojos como platos, sintiéndose más y más miserable por momentos. Realmente Hermione y ella no habían quedado con nadie: la idea era contarle a él una historia que lo llevase al límite de sus celos y lo hiciese estallar de una vez por todas, consiguiendo que pronunciase las palabras que tanto se negaba a decir. Un "te quiero" le habría bastado, o "tú eres sólo mía", o "te prohíbo que quedes con ese sinvergüenza", cualquier cosa. Pero que la apoyara en semejante decisión… Actuando como lo había hecho, tan sólo le había recordado de la forma más amable, que él no merecía aquello que ellas le estaban haciendo.

- Mira, Harry. Yo no voy… – intentó contarle la verdad, arrepentida, pero él la interrumpió.

- No te preocupes por nada, Ginny. Todo está bien. Ve con Hermione y diviértete. Yo os llevaré y os recogeré cuando terminéis.

- Pero yo no… - volvió a intentarlo.

En aquel momento, el sonido del timbre la interrumpió de forma definitiva, ya que Harry, al escucharlo, se apresuró para a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días – lo saludó Hermione con descaro, dispuesta a plantar batalla.

- Buenos días, Hermione – respondió él con una sonrisa – Pasa, Ginny está en la cocina. Yo voy a arreglarme y prepararé a los niños para acompañarlos a La Madriguera y llevaros a Harrods. Después me queda una mañana muy intensa de trabajo.

La castaña lo observó incrédula, pero no pudo comentarle nada, ya que él se marchó rápidamente hacia el piso superior, dejándola sola en la entrada para que pudiese reunirse con su cuñada, como él le había indicado. Preocupada, la chica cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina, con la intención de que Ginny le contase qué había sucedido. Y al entrar en ella, la otra la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No le ha parecido bien que nos vayamos a entrevistar con el periodista, Hermione, pero lo ha aceptado – le contó la pelirroja a modo de saludo – O sabe lo que estamos tramando, o ya no me quiere – se lamentó, intentando no llorar.

- No puede saberlo – negó la otra, categórica – Ni siquiera Ron lo sabe. Nadie se lo puede haber contado.

- Pues entonces ya no le importo – afirmó Ginny, derrotada.

- Tampoco es eso… - la miró, dubitativa - Esto me preocupa, Ginny, me preocupa mucho. Ahora no podemos rendirnos, quedaríamos como unas tontas. Llevemos el plan hasta el final, a ver qué pasa.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, disconforme.

- Ya te dije que no deberíamos hacerlo – le reprochó.

- Puede ser, pero las cosas tampoco podían continuar como estaban – se empecinó Hermione – No te preocupes, ¿vale? Si él te acusa de algo, yo asumiré la responsabilidad y le contaré toda la verdad.

En ese momento Harry volvió a entrar en la cocina, ya preparado para salir.

- ¿Aún no has desayunado? – se dirigió a Ginny, regañándola – Tú verás lo que haces, pero si no desayunas, no voy a permitir que salgas de aquí. Vamos, desayuna mientras yo lo hago también. No querrás hacer esperar a Hermione.

- Vamos, Ginny. Harry tiene razón – la animó - ¿No tendréis por ahí un zumo para mí?

- Claro, cielo – afirmó Harry – ahora te lo preparo.

- No te molestes, yo misma lo haré.

Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un zumo, mientras sus amigos desayunaban en silencio.

Una vez todos hubieron terminado, recogieron a los niños, se despidieron de Dobby, y caminaron con tranquilidad hasta Hogsmeade, desde donde podrían usar la red flu para trasladarse, ya que Harry era la única persona que podía hacerlo directamente desde los dominios de Hogwarts, dado su estatus como director. Las chicas estaban sumidas en un incómodo silencio, que en cambio Harry no parecía notar. Incluso Bonnie se mostraba demasiado callada, dadas las circunstancias. Pronto todos ellos llegaron a La Madriguera a través de al chimenea. Al verlos, los Sres. Weasley los saludaron con un cálido abrazo, mientras Rufus, que acababa de llegar, corría a abrazar a Bonnie, encantado. También Ron había dejado a Rose a cargo de sus abuelos, aprovechando el "día de chicas" que su esposa y su hermana habían planeado, para encontrarse con Dudley y poder tratar con él asuntos sobre el nuevo pueblo mixto que Harry y ellos habían comenzado a fundar.

- Siento que no podamos quedarnos más en esta ocasión – se disculpó Harry – pero yo debo acompañar a las chicas a los grandes almacenes, y regresar rápidamente a Hogwarts si quiero terminar todo el trabajo que me había propuesto hacer hoy.

- No pasa nada, hijo. Luego nos veremos – aceptó Arthur, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Así que los tres jóvenes se marcharon de nuevo a través de la red flu, apareciéndose poco después en el callejón Diagon, desde donde Harry paró un taxi que les llevase hasta su destino. Al llegar a los grandes almacenes, y antes de despedirse, el moreno entregó un sobre a su esposa, quien lo observó sin comprender.

- Es dinero muggle, Ginny. Lo guardaba en casa para emergencias, pero pienso que hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para gastarlo. No tuvimos oportunidad de celebrar nuestros cumpleaños con demasiada alegría, y tampoco el de Hermione. Consideradlo mi regalo.

Ginny abrió el sobre y comprobó que dentro había varios miles de libras. Miró a su marido, más y más sorprendida por momentos.

- Pasadlo bien. Y por lo que más queráis, si necesitáis salir de aquí para ir a donde sea, por favor, avisadme para que os acompañe. Tampoco os quedéis a solas con ese tipejo por nada del mundo; nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

- Harry… - comenzó Hermione, azorada, empezando a arrepentirse de la pantomima que ambas habían montado.

Por toda respuesta, él se señaló una mejilla, indicándole con una gran sonrisa que le besara en ella. Hermione calló e hizo como él le pedía, y él le devolvió el beso de forma cariñosa. Después le tocó el turno a Ginny, cuando el chico se señaló la otra mejilla del mismo modo. Aunque cuando la pelirroja fue a besarle, él desvió el rostro levemente, encontrándose ella con sus labios, en un dulce, suave y fugaz beso.

- Disfrutad – les dijo – y se marchó caminando.

Hermione miró a Ginny desconcertada, mientras la otra posaba los dedos en sus labios suavemente, emocionada, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Harry, que se perdía ya entre la gente. La chica habría jurado para sí que, al besarla, él le había susurrado un cálido "te quiero". Después de unos segundos en que la sorpresa les impidió moverse, las dos se encaminaron dentro de los grandes almacenes, dispuestas a pasar el día juntas, como se supone que iban a hacer desde un principio.

ooo00O00ooo

Ginny y Hermione abandonaron Harrods a las ocho de la tarde para encontrarse con Harry, tal y como habían quedado con él, para que las acompañase a casa. Salieron esperando hallarle en la puerta, pues él era un hombre sumamente puntual, pero al hacerlo lo buscaron por todas partes sin resultado alguno. Cargadas con varios paquetes y completamente agotadas, se miraron una a la otra con resignación, dispuestas a aguardarle. Cuando de pronto, el sonido de un claxon las sorprendió, mientras un coche deportivo descapotable de color negro, que en aquel momento llevaba alzada la capota, frenó paulatinamente, deteniéndose ante ellas. Poco después salió el conductor, quien caminó hasta las chicas, las saludó con un afable "hola", tomó todos los paquetes de sus atónitas manos y se dedicó a cargarlos en el maletero. Después abrió la puerta del copiloto, indicando a Ginny que tomase asiento en él, y la puerta trasera para Hermione, haciendo lo mismo. Ellas lo miraron sin reaccionar.

- No os preocupéis; no soy un loco que ha suplantado a Harry usando poción multijugos – las tranquilizó, sonriendo – soy el auténtico - les mostró la cicatriz de su frente sin dudar.

- ¿Y este coche? – preguntó Ginny, sin dejar de observarlo, admirada.

- Un caprichito – respondió él con picardía – Hacía mucho que estaba deseando tener uno. Este lo compré la semana pasada, pero el concesionario no lo ha tenido preparado hasta hoy, y de paso que venía a acompañaros, he aprovechado para recogerlo.

- ¿Pero tú sabes conducirlo? – quiso saber Hermione, mirándolo con escepticismo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Bueno, ¿subís o preferís que lo aparque y llamemos a un taxi de nuevo?

Ginny subió rápidamente, sin volver a pensarlo. Y Hermione se vio obligada a imitarla.

- En marcha, entonces.

Harry condujo con seguridad atravesando toda la ciudad como si lo hubiese hecho antes miles de veces. Las dos chicas se mostraban preocupadas al principio, pero pronto comenzaron a disfrutar del viaje y a observarlo todo a su paso, fascinadas. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el barrio donde Ron y Hermione habían fijado su residencia, y Harry, tras aparcar en la misma puerta de su casa, acompañó a Hermione hasta esta, cargando con todos sus paquetes, mientras Ginny esperaba en el coche, nerviosa porque en cuanto su marido volviera, se quedaría a solas de nuevo con él. Y cuando esto sucediese, había decidido hacer frente a la verdad.

- Ron te está esperando ya en casa con Rose – anunció él a su cuñada – He hablado con él hace poco y seguramente ya habrá vuelto de recogerla en La Madriguera. Nos veremos mañana. La besó de nuevo en la mejilla y se despidió con un ademán cariñoso.

- Hasta mañana, Harry – tan sólo acertó ella a responder.

Él volvió a saludarla con la mano, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento del conductor del deportivo, y arrancando el coche, se marchó junto a Ginny.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión con el periodista? – preguntó Harry, una vez Ginny y él hubieron abandonado la ciudad y tomado una de las carreteras que se alejaban de ella, hacia la campiña.

- No ha habido periodista – se sinceró ella por fin, dispuesta a recibir los reproches y acusaciones que creía merecer.

- ¿Cómo? ¿El tipo os ha hecho ir hasta allí y luego él no ha aparecido? – sonrió con acidez, incrédulo e indignado.

- No, Harry… Hermione y yo te hemos mentido esta mañana. Ella no había quedado con nadie – continuó, mientras él la miraba por un momento con seriedad, y pronto volvía a fijar su vista en la carretera sin hacer comentario alguno. Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable.

- Lo siento – susurró la chica, sintiendo que había actuado penosamente – No he debido engañarte, no debí pensarlo siquiera. Pero necesitaba desesperadamente que tú reaccionases. Tu lejanía me está destrozando por dentro – terminó, desviando la vista hacia la carretera, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada del chico por más tiempo.

- No lo sientas. Es culpa mía – él sólo respondió, cada vez más serio.

Ginny se giró rápidamente para mirarlo. Escuchar cómo él se había culpado por lo que sólo ella había hecho era más de lo que podía soportar, después de como ella lo había tratado; después de haberle mentido sin compasión.

- Por favor, dime lo que tengas que decirme, no te lo calles. Dime la verdad, Harry. Veo en tus ojos que algo muy importante pasa por tu mente, y no te lo reprocho. Además, hoy te has comportado de un modo extraño. No temas herirme, háblame claro, por favor – le rogó, temerosa de la respuesta que había pedido, pero que seguramente habría deseado no escuchar.

- Luego hablaremos, Ginny – negó él con la cabeza – Este no es momento ni lugar.

- No, Harry. Basta de esperar. Dime lo que sea – le pidió con urgencia, cada vez más preocupada – Prefiero encajar el golpe a continuar con esta incertidumbre que me mata y que me lleva a cometer tonterías como la que he hecho hoy.

Él fijó sus ojos en Ginny por un instante. No quería hablar con ella de aquel modo, en un coche, sin poder mirarla de frente siquiera. Pero mucho menos deseaba que ella continuase sufriendo por su causa. Respiró hondo para armarse de valor.

- Está bien – se rindió por fin – He sido un imbécil, Ginny, el hombre más imbécil que puedas llegar a conocer jamás – comenzó con voz grave y la vista fija en la carretera – Hace nueve años, yo te abandoné intentando salvarte. Creí que todo valía para conseguirlo, y te dejé sola, sin pensar en cuánto te haría sufrir con ello. Y a pesar del gran error que cometí, tú me perdonaste. En cambio, tú has hecho lo mismo por mí, has tratado de salvarme por todos los medios a tu alcance, a la desesperada, y yo no he sabido comprenderte.

Ella lo observó con ojos desorbitados, sin dar crédito a aquello que estaba escuchando.

- Soy un insensible, un estúpido, un inútil, y he sido el mayor de los cobardes por haberte apartado de mi lado esgrimiendo contra ti este orgullo que me pierde – sacudió la cabeza levemente, derrotado - Te amo con toda mi alma, pero sólo sé dañarte una y otra vez.

Ginny pudo observar cómo una lágrima resbalaba lentamente por el rostro de él, quien no pareció notarlo, tan sólo concentrado en explicarle aquello que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerle entender.

- No merezco tu amor, Ginny, ni tu perdón. Pero soy tan tonto, y estoy tan locamente enamorado de ti, que todavía tengo esperanzas de que tú me perdones de nuevo – se vio obligado a callar, acongojado, para intentar serenarse - He venido a suplicarte que lo hagas, que me perdones, porque mi vida no es vida sin ti. Mi amor… - suspiró profundamente - cásate de nuevo conmigo – le rogó de pronto, mirándola por un momento, lleno de pesar – No quería pedírtelo aquí, ni sin poder mirarte a los ojos. Pero ya está dicho. Esto es lo que siento.

Calló, secándose con una mano las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos enturbiando su visión e impidiéndole conducir.

Ginny se sintió morir, no podía soportar verlo sufrir de aquel modo, y mucho menos sin que él lo mereciese.

- ¡Para el coche! – le ordenó ella de forma impetuosa.

- ¡Pero Ginny, no puedo…! – objetó él, desesperado - ¡Estamos en medio de la carretera! ¡Podría provocar un accidente!

- ¡Detén el coche! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora! – le gritó.

Harry hizo lo que ella le pedía con tanta vehemencia. Buscó un lugar seguro en la cuneta y detuvo el coche, apagando después el motor.

Inmediatamente, Ginny salió y quedó de pie, de espaldas a él, con la mirada perdida en el crepúsculo. Durante unos momentos, Harry no tuvo valor para seguirla, temiendo que en cuanto lo hiciese, la mujer por la que respiraba le diría que ya no podía perdonarlo, que era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Pero sacó fuerzas de su corazón por ella, porque deseaba hacerla feliz fuese como fuese, aunque ello supusiese para sí mismo perderla para siempre. Y también él salió, despacio, caminando hacia ella como el reo que camina hacia el cadalso donde le espera la horca: sabiendo que debe afrontarla, pero que jamás estará preparado para hacerlo.

- Ginny, por favor, sube al coche. No puedes quedarte aquí. Te llevaré a La Madriguera, si eso es lo que quieres, y ya no volveré a molestarte. Pero sube, por favor. Estamos en medio de ninguna parte – le rogó, tomándola suavemente de la mano, aunque esperaba que ella rechazase su contacto.

Ginny se giró para mirarle a los ojos, también llorosa, al igual que él, quien ya no intentaba disimularlo.

- Calla y bésame – casi susurró.

- Ginny…

- Que me beses, Potter. Y no se te ocurra volver a alejarte de mí, o haré que te arrepientas – le pidió con ternura, desbordando sus lágrimas.

Embargado por la dicha, él sonrió como un adolescente enamorado, sin dejar de perderse en su dulce mirada. Como si no creyese aquellas palabras que acababa de escuchar, acarició el rostro de la pelirroja con delicadeza, lenta y suavemente, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí con la fuerza de sus brazos, para que ella pudiera rodearlo con los suyos, desplazando uno de ellos a su cuello para acariciarlo con amor. Los labios de ambos quedaron a escasos milímetros durante un emotivo momento, compartiendo el dulce calor de sus cuerpos, el deseo que los consumía como una hoguera que ni la más violenta tormenta podría ahogar jamás. Y él la besó con dulzura, acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos, saboreándolos, profundizando aquel beso que los transportó a un paraíso que tan bien conocían pero que jamás dejarían de disfrutar como el primer día en que lo alcanzaron, hacía tantos años ya. Pasados unos segundos separaron sus labios, pero continuaron abrazados, la cabeza de ella enterrada en el masculino pecho de él.

- Perdóname – Harry volvió a suplicar, con la voz rota por la emoción.

- Te dije que ya te había perdonado, y lo dije en serio – susurró ella, convencida – Tan sólo estaba esperando a que tú me perdonases a mí.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Siento haber tardado tanto en haberme dado cuenta. Tienes un marido demasiado corto de miras para algunas cosas – la estrechó cariñosamente, acariciándole el vientre con ternura.

De pronto la separó de su lado y, tomándola por una mano, se arrodilló frente a ella, mirándola profundamente.

- Cásate conmigo – le rogó.

- Pero amor, ya estamos casados – le acarició el rostro, sonriendo enternecida.

- Dime que te casarás conmigo. Esta noche. En nuestro hogar.

- Me casaré contigo una y otra vez, durante todos los días de mi vida – respondió dulcemente - Toda yo te pertenezco, amor, incluso después de la muerte siempre seré tuya.

Él se puso en pie y la besó de nuevo, apasionado. Después Ginny se abrazó a él con infinito amor.

- ¿Volvemos a casa? ¿Se va por aquí? – preguntó ella, desorientada.

- Esta noche volvemos a casa, pero a nuestra primera casa, en el Valle de Godric, donde tú y yo comenzamos nuestra vida en común, esa vida que no debió separarnos jamás.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó ella, emocionada – Pero… ¿Y los niños?

- Los niños están con sus abuelos. No han podido quedar en mejores manos.

- ¿Pero no has avisado a mis padres de que pasaríamos la noche fuera? ¿Ni a Ron, o a Hermione?

- A nadie – negó con la cabeza – Temía que tú me rechazases. No quería darles falsas esperanzas, ni tampoco que ellos alimentasen las mías.

- ¿Cómo iba a rechazarte, tonto? – volvió a besarlo con ternura.

- ¿Acaso no lo merezco? – le preguntó, con la mirada fija en sus bellos ojos color chocolate.

- No, y nunca lo harás – negó categóricamente, a lo que él sonrió, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del universo.

- Por favor, continuemos hasta casa. Te lo ruego. Necesitamos estar solos, Ginny, aislados del resto del mundo. Sólo por esta noche. No interrumpamos este momento, mi amor. Esto es magia, y de la mejor – le pidió dulcemente.

- Estás loco – lo acusó, sonriendo también.

- Por ti – la levantó en brazos, depositándola de nuevo en el asiento del coche, mientras acariciaba su cuello con un dulce beso.

- Llévame a donde desees, esta noche soy sólo tuya, Potter, de nadie más – susurró ella a su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

Poco después llegaron al que había sido su hogar durante más de un año, y por un momento ninguno de los dos se atrevió a salir del coche. Se limitaron a observar la casa - por la que parecía no haber transcurrido el tiempo - conteniendo todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que les desbordaban.

- ¿Entramos? – pidió él.

Ella asintió.

Salieron finalmente y, abrazados, caminaron hacia la entrada.

- ¿Preparada? – la besó y giró la llave en la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

La cogió en brazos y entró en la casa con ella abrazada a su cuello y descansando la cabeza en su pecho. Al encender las luces del comedor, se mostró ante ellos una pequeña y coqueta mesa, dispuesta elegantemente para una cena romántica. La depositó con delicadeza al lado de ella, chasqueó los dedos y la vela que se hallaba en el centro del mantel se encendió, a la vez que una suave música instrumental comenzó a amenizar la velada. Tomándole la mano derecha y besándola con delicadeza, le indicó que tomase asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en dos lados opuestos de la mesa, pero en cambio Ginny, mirándole enamorada, desabrochó los botones de su camisa para besarle después.

- Cenemos, amor. En nuestra habitación. Cenemos una y otra vez, hasta el amanecer – sugirió ella, tentadora.

- Por Merlín, me vuelves loco – susurró él a su oreja mientras volvía a tomarla en sus brazos, encaminándose al piso de arriba.

- Lo sé… - afirmó, haciéndole sentir en el cuello la suavidad y calidez de su aliento.

La noche pasó lenta y rápidamente a la vez para ellos. Hicieron el amor con ternura unas veces, desenfrenadamente otras, entregados incondicionalmente a sus sentimientos, sin pensar en nada que no fuesen ellos y su amor, ajenos al tiempo y al girar del mundo. Aquella noche sólo existieron Ginevra, Harry y su ardiente pasión. Nunca se habían sentido tan libres, nunca una cárcel de amor había sido tan dulce y deseable, nunca el pasado había quedado tan lejano y el futuro brillaba ante ellos con tanta intensidad.

Entrada ya la mañana, los dos amantes yacían abrazados compartiendo su desnudez, arropados por las mantas. Harry sonreía medio dormido mientras Ginny le acariciaba el pecho, observando su cara de placer, también complacida. Cuando un insistente sonido les arrancó cruelmente de su paraíso, haciendo que el tiempo volviera a transcurrir.

- Mmmmm… ¿Quién será? Se le ha quedado el dedo pegado al timbre – Harry se revolvió, resistiéndose a abrir los ojos.

- Yo bajaré a abrir, amor. Tú descansa – se ofreció ella, vistiéndose rápidamente con la camisa de él, que cubría su cuerpo llegándole a las piernas como una mínima falda. Él la observó, extasiado.

- No vayas, princesa. Un minuto más, por favor… Que se vayan…

- Te adoro porque nunca cambiarás. Todo el mundo debe estar buscándonos. Recuerda que mis padres sólo saben lo que les haya contado Hermione, quien debe estar muy preocupada preguntándose qué habrá sucedido entre nosotros – le revolvió el cabello y bajó a abrir la puerta, desperezándose.

Antes de haber llegado para poder abrir, ya una voz se desgañitaba fuera como posesa.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si estás, abre! ¡No sabemos nada de Ginny y de ti desde anoche! ¡Hemos buscado por todas partes! ¡Harry!

De pronto la voz enmudeció, desolada, creyendo que la casa estaba vacía también. Ginny sonrió para sí misma, se preparó, y abrió la puerta tratando de aparentar tranquila y natural.

- Buenos días, Ron – saludó a su hermano con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Ginny? – el pelirrojo la observó, estupefacto y sin palabras, aunque tampoco le habría dado tiempo a pronunciarlas, pues la voz de Harry reclamó a su hermana, apareciendo tras ella vestido tan sólo con un pantalón elegante.

- ¿Quién es, amor? – le besó el cuello cariñosamente y al ver a su cuñado lo miró con cara de fastidio, todavía adormecido – Oh, Ron, márchate, vamos. Luego hablaremos.

- ¿Los niños están bien? – quiso saber ella, preocupada.

- Los niños están perfectamente, pero vosotros sois un par de irresponsables – trató de mostrarse enfadado, pero la verdad es que su alegría estaba a punto de desbordarle - ¡Mira que dejarnos toda la noche sin noticias! ¡Creyendo que os había sucedido alguna desgracia! ¡Y vosotros tan felices aquí, retozando como dos adolescentes! ¡Sois lo peor de lo peor!

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Ahora ya sabes dónde estamos y puedes intuir en qué hemos empleado la noche – su amigo le sonrió con descaro – Vete a contárselo a todos y déjanos tranquilos.

- Será un placer – Ron sonrió ya abiertamente – Y espero no veros por La Madriguera en varias horas más. Que al menos todo lo que hemos sufrido esta noche sirva para algo.

- No lo dudes – afirmó el moreno – Te cierro, que hace frío aquí fuera.

Y sin mediar una palabra más, dio a Ron con la puerta en las narices. Seguidamente abrazó con fuerza a Ginny y fueron a la cocina en busca de algo que desayunar.

- Has sido desagradable con él…

- Tonterías. Ron nos conoce perfectamente. No se sentirá ofendido, ya verás.

- Anoche no probamos la cena. Me muero de hambre – se quejó ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan desconsiderado? ¡Tú y el bebé necesitáis cuidaros! – se lamentó - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

- Porque me encanta verte dormir – trató de hacerle cosquillas pero él se revolvió rápidamente para devolvérselas, y ella rió a carcajadas.

- La verdad es que, cuando llegamos aquí, fuiste tú la que quiso pasar directamente a los postres – la besó, mirándola con picardía.

- Postres… ¿La cena que preparaste tenía postre? Podemos desayunarlo hoy.

- Gin, adoro cuando estás embarazada. Toda tú eres un dulce, por dentro y por fuera – acarició su vientre, encantado.

- ¿Serás tonto? ¿Me estás llamando gorda? – le pellizcó el moflete, divertida.

- ¡Jamás! – intentó hacerse el ofendido, pero reía sin parar – Te estoy llamando dulce, adorable, divina… Me tienes atrapado en tus encantos, princesa – ronroneó, satisfecho.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había rodeando la gran mesa rectangular e inmediatamente después ella se sentó encima de él, acurrucándose pegada a su pecho.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí, amor?

- ¿De veras me has perdonado por lo que hice?

- No hay nada que perdonar, princesa. En muchas ocasiones, vivir conmigo no ha sido fácil. Pocas mujeres en este mundo han tenido que enfrentarse a todo lo que has sufrido tú por permanecer a mi lado. Sé lo que sentiste y sé lo que sentí, y finalmente he podido comprender que todo lo que hemos vivido nos ha hecho más maduros, más altruistas y humanos, aunque también más responsables. Sé que la decisión que tomé fue altruista a mi manera, pero muy egoísta para ti y para los niños. Todavía no encuentro otra decisión mejor para aquel momento, pero no fue del todo justa, no para vosotros.

- Lo sé, pero si hoy todos nosotros podemos tener un futuro en paz es gracias a que la tomaste.

- Lo dices ahora, cuando estás feliz en mis brazos, pero entonces, cuando la posibilidad de mi muerte era la más probable con diferencia, absolutamente nada presagiaba que todo acabaría de este modo.

- Es cierto. Pero aún así, no pude evitar ser egoísta.

- Y yo también lo fui. Cada cual a su manera. Y ambos teníamos razón. Lo que pasa es que no supimos explicarnos para poder conciliar ambas posturas.

- Ojalá nunca más tú, yo o nadie tengamos que sacrificar nuestras vidas para salvar otras, pero si sucediese, quiero que sepas que actuaré justamente igual como lo hice esta vez: entregaré mi vida junto a la tuya, orgullosa de ti más que nunca. Y tú no conseguirás apartarme de tu lado, por mucho que te enfades, me amenaces o me sermonees – anunció, cruzándose de brazos.

- Estuviste genial, cariño. Realmente todo acabó bien gracias a ti. Si no me hubieses apoyado con tu energía, todo el esfuerzo empleado no habría servido para nada – le acarició el pelo con ternura - Pero lo mejor de todo es que siento que hoy verdaderamente ya somos uno solo. Y sé que no me equivoco…

- ¿Y me has perdonado por la mentira que Hermione y yo te contamos ayer? – insistió.

- Lo siento, pero no coló del todo; aunque reconozco que en algún momento me vi tentado de comprobar si realmente era una mentira o no lo era. Sólo de pensar que aquel tipo podría estar observándote con lascivia, me volvía loco. Si hubieses visto cómo te miraba en el hospital… me vi tentado de partirle la cara para que aprendiera a no mirar así a las mujeres de los demás, y mucho menos con ellos delante – cerró los puños de forma inconsciente.

- Y yo pensando que ya no te importaba…

- ¿Que no me importabas? ¡No le partí la cara por respeto al lugar donde nos encontrábamos! ¡Por nada más! ¡Puedo ser comprensivo con ciertas cosas, pero que otro hombre te mire de ese modo, no es una de ellas! ¡Por Merlín!

Ella rió, lo que hizo que él se contagiase de su risa.

- Me alegro de que Hermione y yo seamos tan malas actrices. Me sentí la mujer más sucia del mundo al contarte esa burda mentira – suspiró con alivio.

Él le devolvió una enigmática sonrisa.

- Por cierto, sí hay postre: delicias de helado bañadas en chocolate – Harry dijo por fin, alegre.

- ¡Oh! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero!

Ella se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a la nevera; encontró el postre y lo colocó en dos platos; cogió una cuchara y comenzó a comer el suyo con deleite.

- Oh, dioses… Mi mujer me ha cambiado por un postre de helado con chocolate… - puso cara de mártir, pero tampoco coló. Ginny le sonrió y continuó comiendo golosamente.

- Mmmmm… Está delicioso. Aunque no existe en este mundo nada más exquisito que tomarte a ti, a pequeños bocados, deleitándome cada segundo con tu sabor – le lanzó un beso.

- ¿Me está provocando sexualmente, Sra. Potter? – caminó hacia ella y le abrazó la cintura por detrás, besándole el cuello sensualmente.

- ¿Yo? Siempre, Sr. Potter. Pero debemos volver a La Madriguera. Echo de menos a los niños. Además, necesito contar a todos lo que ha sucedido.

- Está bien. Está bien… - suspiró, derrotado - Malvada. Me haces desearte como una droga y luego me niegas tu amor…

- Yo también te deseo con locura, amor mío – se giró y lo abrazó, cariñosa – Pero recuerda: tenemos toda la vida por delante para amarnos. Además, no tendrás queja sobre esta noche pasada… - le mordió la oreja, provocativa.

- Queja… Sí, tengo queja – frunció el ceño, enfurruñado - Queja de que ha durado demasiado poco – se negó a soltarla, aferrándola fuertemente con desesperación.

- Entonces, te prometo que la próxima noche continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado.

- Maravilloso. Si es así, accedo a acompañarte a La Madriguera como un niño bueno.

La soltó con reticencia aunque no dejó de mirarla con ojos provocativos.

- Por cierto. Arriba hay dos mudas de ropa completas para nosotros. Vaqueros, camisas, jerséis y chaquetas. Conozco perfectamente tu talla, no lo olvides, princesa. ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos juntos antes de vestirnos? No me negarás eso también, pequeña…

- ¿Negártelo? ¿Acaso podría? Te vas a enterar…

Volvió a hacerle cosquillas para que la persiguiera hasta el baño de su cuarto, donde ambos se entregaron de nuevo a la pasión.

ooo00O00ooo

Eran casi las dos de la tarde de ese mismo domingo cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron a La Madriguera. Bonnie, que había estado toda la mañana pegada a la ventana esperándoles, pronto alborotó la casa avisando a todos de su llegada, entre gritos de alegría. Harry había aparcado el coche alejado de la casa para no provocar un revuelo mayor y los dos tortolitos llegaron caminando, abrazados como adolescentes. A él no le dio tiempo de llamar a la puerta, ya que esta se abrió con presteza y Bonnie se le echó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba sin parar.

- Hija, pequeña… ¿Qué te pasa, nena? – La levantó en brazos y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla – Vamos, cuéntaselo a papi.

- No le pasa nada. Tan sólo está emocionada por veros llegar tan abrazaditos y enamorados – Hermione les salió al paso para darles un beso a ambos, casi llorando también – Cuando Ron ha vuelto esta mañana con la noticia de que os habíais reconciliado, ella no se ha apartado de la ventana ni un segundo, desesperada por veros aparecer. Le hemos dicho que seguramente entraríais por la chimenea, pero Ony nos ha asegurado que no, totalmente convencida. ¿Quizá ella sabía algo que a ti se te había olvidado contarnos a los demás? – lo miró significativamente.

- Ella sabe que he comprado dos coches. Quizá por eso presintió que usaría uno de ellos para venir - le sonrió Harry, en tono de disculpa.

- ¿Dos coches? – preguntaron Ron y Arthur al unísono, sorprendidos y admirados, deseosos de verlos.

- Bueno, deja eso ahora – sentenció Hermione - Más os vale contarnos con pelos y señales todo lo sucedido esta pasada noche. Y no os dejéis ni una coma - los arrastró con impaciencia hasta uno de los sofás.

Los dos se miraron con complicidad.

- La mayoría de lo que ha pasado no forma parte de lo que se pueda contar – Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

- No os hagáis los tontos. Queremos saber cómo os habéis reconciliado, aunque algo podemos imaginar.

Pero a ninguno de ambos le dio tiempo a responder, ya que la Sra. Weasley llamó su atención gritando desde la escalera.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó la mujer emocionada, llevando en brazos al pequeño Alan. – Cuando Ron ha venido esta mañana con la noticia, me he resistido a creerlo. ¡Creí que moriría sin veros juntos de nuevo! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Este es el mejor regalo que habéis podido darle a esta vieja! – lloraba de alegría y reía a la vez.

- Aquí yo no veo ninguna vieja – Harry la besó y tomó de sus brazos a Alan, que había comenzado a llorar al notar la congoja de su abuela – Hola, pequeñín… Ven con papá. No llores, amor mío, rey de la casa.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos e inmediatamente el niño dejó de llorar para sonreírle graciosamente.

- Todos tus hijos te adoran, Harry – dijo el Sr. Weasley, bajando también la escalera, con Amy en brazos – Nada más quieren estar contigo, ser el centro de tu atención.

- A mí me lo dirás… Claro, como los malcría… - reprochó Ginny a su marido, con una sonrisa – Aunque presiento que quien más lo adorará será James. Sé que la relación entre ambos va a ser muy especial.

- Ya te digo lo especial que será… Si hoy estoy vivo es gracias a él – murmuró Harry.

- ¿Cómo?

- No, nada, amor. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. No tengo preferencia por ninguno de nuestros hijos ni pienso darle un trato especial a ninguno de ellos. Pero para mí, James siempre será… No sé cómo expresarlo…

- Oh, sí, Harry. Siempre será especial. Admítelo – Ron le palmeó la espalda, comprensivo. – Y nadie podrá culparos por ello, ni a ti ni a él. Tú pensaste que jamás llegarías a conocerlo, y mírate ahora…

- No deseo crear animadversiones entre mis hijos, Ron. Todos son especiales, todos y cada uno de ellos son fruto del amor más puro que existe entre Ginny y yo.

- ¿Yo también soy especial, papi? – era Bonnie quien tiró de su pantalón, atrayendo su atención con esta pregunta – Yo soy adoptada, no he nacido de mamá y de ti.

- Tú nos uniste a tu madre y a mí cuando creíamos que ya nunca existiría ninguna oportunidad para nuestro amor – acarició el rostro de la niña con ternura - Tú supiste sacar lo mejor de ambos para que el milagro se produjera. Eres un lucero que trajo a nuestras vidas la mayor alegría que puedas imaginar, y la hija más dulce y buena que hayamos podido desear. ¡Claro que has nacido de mamá y de mí! No como tus hermanos, pero con el mismo amor. Ellos están aquí gracias a ti.

Ginny dejó escurrir por su cara lágrimas de emoción y la pequeña hinchó el pecho, sintiéndose querida e importante.

- Pero, ¿qué pasó ayer, hijo? Hace nada nos dejaste bien claro que Ginny y tú teníais muy pocas probabilidades de volver a estar juntos como pareja. Y sin embargo anoche tú mismo arrasaste con tus más profundas convicciones.

- Arthur… no arrasé con mis convicciones, sino con mis miedos. Anteayer, alguien muy querido para mí me hizo recapacitar. Por fin conseguí derribar el muro infranqueable que había construido alrededor de mi corazón y pude sanar las heridas que sangraban dentro.

- Puedo saber… ¿quién te habló? – Ginny le miró fijamente, todavía entre lágrimas.

- Fue Ron – la besó con dulzura - Por cierto, el mismo que me avisó de que vosotras dos estabais tramando algo para ponerme celoso – les guiñó un ojo alegremente.

- Ahora lo comprendo todo… - Hermione miró a su marido con mezcla de acusación y agradecimiento, mientras Ginny se lo agradecía también con la mirada, emocionada – Él no sabía qué íbamos a hacer, pero sí me escuchó decir que algo se me ocurriría aprovechando que el viernes conocimos a ese tipo repelente.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué habéis hecho vosotras dos? – Ron se encaró con ellas, enfadado.

- No hemos hecho nada, Ron, no te preocupes. Ya te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a casa – respondió su esposa.

El pelirrojo no insistió, tan sólo porque se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ginny sonreían. Si al fin y al cabo todo había terminado bien para ellos, él tenía muy claro que también para él lo estaba.

- Y tengo una buena noticia más que daros. Ayer por la tarde me enteré de que Carol está embarazada – anunció Harry.

- Oh, Dios mío… - se lamentó Ron – Ahora que Charlie ha muerto, ella se ha dado cuenta de que está embarazada…

- Ah, ah… No está embarazada de Charlie, sino de Samuel.

- ¿De Samuel? – Hermione casi saltó de alegría.

- Exactamente. Cuando terminó la batalla en Hogwarts, Carol quedó muy triste por la muerte de Charlie. Pero lo que realmente le afectó fue el anuncio de Samuel de que ya no iban a continuar viviendo juntos, ya que el peligro que los unió como compañeros ya no existía. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, y bueno… el resto es evidente. Samuel se ha ganado su corazón con bondad, amor y dedicación, algo que Charlie realmente no le dio jamás. Me gustaría ver su cara cuando ella le confiese su embarazo. Creo que se desmayará por la emoción.

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de conocerme tan bien? – la voz de Samuel les sorprendió desde la puerta, que se había quedado abierta.

Ninguno de los presentes se había percatado de que acababan de llegar Carol, Samuel, Luna y Neville, este último con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

- ¡Felicidades!

Todos palmearon la espalda de Samuel y lo llenaron de besos, al igual que a Carol. También se prodigaron en abrazos y besos con la familia Longbottom, quienes estaban encantados con el recibimiento y se dedicaron a besarlos y abrazarlos también, mostrándoles al pequeño con orgullo.

- Antes de venir a veros, hemos visitado a Nadia y a la pequeña Lily en San Mungo. Draco me ha pedido que os de un abrazo a todos de parte de Nadia y suya, y que os muestre esto – dijo Neville, extrayendo una pequeña foto de uno de sus bolsillos y alargándosela para que la contemplasen: el bebé se mostraba dormidito, en toda su infantil belleza.

- ¡Qué linda! – exclamaron las chicas, rodeando inmediatamente a Ginny, que había tomado la foto. Inmediatamente todas ellas comenzaron a hablar con ilusión de embarazos, niños, ropa premamá…

Neville las observaba, encantado.

El Sr. Weasley y Harry se habían quedado apartados de todo el jolgorio y se dedicaban a contemplar la escena aún con los gemelos en brazos, complacidos.

- ¿Sabes, hijo? – Fue el mayor quien rompió el silencio entre los dos – Estoy seguro de que a partir de hoy, tan sólo habrá felicidad para esta familia.

- Yo también lo siento así, Arthur. Yo también lo siento – le respondió Harry mirándole con sinceridad mientras ambos sonreían, contagiados por la alegría que allí se estaba disfrutando.

ooo00O00ooo

Varias horas después, Harry caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, con pasos firmes y un destino claro en su mente. Hacía un buen rato que la noche se había adueñado del Castillo, por lo que estaba seguro de que nadie perturbaría su propósito de acometer aquello que necesitaba hacer con urgencia para alcanzar por completo la paz que tanto ansiaba. Conocía el camino perfectamente, no en vano era su camino, aquel que le había llevado hasta su propio destino y lo seguiría haciendo un día tras otro, esperaba que hasta el fin de su existencia, pues realmente le encantaba recorrerlo. Serenamente, traspasó la puerta que guardaba el acceso a la torre y subió las escaleras con paso lento, respirando profundamente para empaparse del característico aroma a leyenda que lo rodeaba todo, acariciando con mimo los bastos sillares de piedra que tanto podían contar si uno estaba dispuesto a escuchar con suficiente atención… En lo más alto, una oscura gárgola mostraba su grotesca belleza con descaro, al acecho, esperando… Pero no era a él a quien aguardaba; al Director de Hogwarts se limitó tan sólo a reconocerlo y saludarlo con respeto, mediante un único parpadeo de sus vetustos ojos azabache. Le franqueó la entrada. Ya tendría tiempo de dar el alto y amedrentar a algún incauto estudiante, pero no aquella noche. Harry sonrió con amabilidad, mientras abría la puerta de su despacho y la cerraba tras él como una sombra. Al quedarse solo de nuevo, el joven hizo que la estancia se iluminara con un tenue resplandor, suficiente para permitirle concluir aquello para lo que había llegado.

- Sabía que vendrías – afirmó una voz afable, frente a él.

- Por supuesto – asintió el director, sonriendo, como si las palabras que acaba de escuchar formasen parte de una broma privada entre él y el hombre de larga barba y cabellos plateados, que portaba pequeñas gafas de media luna y le observaba desde un retrato colgado en la pared – Abuelo, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? - El hombre del retrato asintió con alegría – Por favor, hazle saber a mamá que he cumplido su deseo: Ginny y yo nos hemos reconciliado, y esta vez para siempre.

Albus Dumbledore saludó a su nieto con un ademán cariñoso, y despareció rápidamente de su cuadro, para cumplir, lleno de orgullo, el encargo recibido. Mientras, Harry rodeó la mesa del despacho y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón que había tras ella. Una inmensa sonrisa se perfiló en su bello rostro.

**O0oo0O0oo0O FINITE INCANTATEM O0oo0O0oo0O**

* * *

**Anuncio:** **Pronto publicaré un fic corto (bueno, al menos más corto que este, jeje) a modo de epílogo, donde os contaré qué ha pasado con todos sus protagonistas diecisiete años después. ¿Os interesa saber qué ha sido del pequeño James? ¿De Lily? ¿De Bonnie y Rufus?¿De Alan y Amy? ¿De Rose y su hermano? Y por supuesto, ¿de Harry, Ginny y los demás? Pues estad atentos. Todavía no sé cómo se llamará, pero cuando lo publique, en el resumen corto avisaré de que se trata del epílogo a este fic.**

**Y de nuevo, de nuevo... ¡GRACIAS! ¡SOIS LOS MEJORES PARA MÍ!**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Rose.  
**


End file.
